The Measure of Two Hearts
by pumpkinmoose22
Summary: Kal-El had grown up a midst the stars with the few survivors of Krypton for seventeen years in search of a new home. Their travels eventually bring the Kryptonians to Earth. As time passes, it becomes a race against impending evil when Kal-El takes on a new identity and purpose to protect a world and the woman he comes to love with all his heart. AU but leads to movie verse.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone! I'm really excited about this fic; it came to me while I was writing something else and wouldn't leave me alone so I gave it the attention it was demanding. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have writing it! Just FYI, this fic starts out as an AU (author's universe) but will spin into the movie verse in my own clever way. There's also hints of Smallville as well as Lois&amp;Clark: The New Adventures of Superman because I love both shows and the characters presented in them. However, there are a few minor adjustments, like the fact that Chloe Sullivan is not related to Lois and Lex Luthor never ended up in Smallville. Oh, and the Justice League is going to make an appearance in here as well. This fic is packed with a lot of potential and I hope it comes across as an enjoyable ride. I write this purely out of my love for Superman and superheroes in general. I claim nothing but my imagination. Everything else belongs to DC. **

**Also, for those of you who have read my fanfiction Forever Yours and Yours Alone, the Sealing Vow plays a part in this fic. For those who don't know what the Sealing Vow is it's basically an unbreakable vow made when Kryptonians propose and when they are married. It's also repeated frequently throughout married life. **

01: The Beginning of the End

In the pale moonlight, a young woman with long brown hair cascading freely down her petite form lingered over the crib of her firstborn child. Lara Lor-Van, the wife of esteemed Kryptonian scientist Jor-El, caressed the warm cheek of her young son, Kal-El. He was almost a year old now but Lara could never get over how special he was. He was her firstborn, the miracle she'd never thought she'd have.

About a year previous, before she knew Jor-El, several scientists had informed her that she was barren. The news made her feel like an outcast. A woman of her standing not able to contribute in the continuance of her race was considered worthless. The knowledge of her predicament had been kept confidential among the scientists and her immediate family but Lara feared she wore her infertility on her sleeve. Everywhere she went, she felt the need to hide. The news had come at a time when she and her peers were supposed to be getting married but who would want to marry her? She could not give a man the reassurance of a bloodline. No, Lara had been certain that she was doomed to a life of loneliness forever.

But then Jor-El, the younger son of the highest ranking noblemen in society, approached her for her hand in marriage. Lara had not been able to comprehend why a man who knew full well of her infertility would desire to bind himself to her. She would not be able to give him an heir. The noble House of El was the oldest in Kryptonian history so why would he sacrifice his bloodline for her, a defective woman?

He had simply told her that the love he had for her was more important to him than a bloodline. And so, once given the Sealing Vow by Jor-El, Lara returned it. They were married before the Council of Elders and their marriage was envied by all women of nobility. Jor-El had been sought after by many but his heart had been stolen by one belonging to the lowest of the noble families. Lara's family couldn't be more proud. Lara couldn't be more grateful.

Jor-El proved that he truly loved her in every sense of the word. Though they respected the laws of their people in public concerning little to no physical contact, when they were alone, the walls of social acceptance dropped. Those moments where Jor-El would hold her in his arms and make love to her were some of the most cherished Lara possessed. In every caress, in every kiss, he made sure she knew without doubt that she was his queen and he would do anything for her.

A month after they were married, Lara longed to return the love Jor-El gave her in the birth of an heir. She knew it was ridiculous and foolish to hope for the impossible but Lara desired nothing more than to have a child. She would pray for hours on end to Rao to grace her with fertility so that she might give Jor-El the greatest gift she desperately ached to give. She knew her husband wanted children; every time they would visit his brother, Zor-El, Jor-El would look upon his niece Kara with yearning eyes. Lara wanted to make that yearning go away.

And then, a month later, her prayers were answered. The impossible had occurred and after eleven months Lara ended up giving birth to the miracle she now gazed so lovingly upon. Her life had been blessed. She asked for no more. Kal-El, the light of her life, was alive and her own. Jor-El had been ecstatic! The yearning in his eyes had disappeared entirely when they laid upon his son. Lara had not only graced him with a child but with a son. Even Zor-El, the eldest of the House of El, had not been able to bring forth a son. The House of El would live on in the home of Jor-El. Lara thanked every higher power she knew of for bringing her little miracle to them.

Smiling warmly, she rubbed her thumb once more across Kal-El's cheek. "Rest well, my son," she whispered. "May Rao protect you through the night."

"Lady Lara, your husband has returned," Key-Gor, the artificial intelligence who served as their housekeeper, informed.

Lara turned to the machine which floated in the air. It looked similar to the morning dew that clung to plants during the dawn, its surface shimmering as the metal moved with each artificially spoken thought. "Thank you, Key-Gor," Lara muttered softly. "Inform him that I will join him in the living room shortly."

"Yes, Ma'am."

As the AI left, Lara turned to Kal-El one more time. Kissing the tips of her pointer and middle fingers, she rested them on his forehead. Her little miracle. "I love you, Kal," she sighed, tears brimming in her eyes.

He sucked in a deep breath, his little chest expanding as his lungs filled with air, before letting out a sigh that ended with a smile. She smiled in return. Leaving him alone, she ventured to the living room. Before her eyes could fully scale the area, a pair of long strong arms wrapped around her waist and twisted her around. Her eyes lit up with happiness as she recognized the secure complexion of her husband. Jor-El's black hair was slicked away from his forehead, as usual, and his brown eyes were full of the expected desire Lara was accustomed to seeing when he returned from a long day with the Council.

"Hello, my love," he said before kissing her tenderly on the lips.

Lara smiled as she returned, "Welcome home, my husband. I missed you."

"And I you," he sighed, letting go of her to sit down.

His sigh told Lara all she needed to know. "They refused to listen again, didn't they?" she inquired, joining him.

Jor-El shook his head. "I have tried everything, Lara. Why will they not believe me? I have run every possible test, every possible theory, but no matter what I try, the outcome is the same. This planet is doomed and the Council is fool enough to think these tremors are just a change in the planet's surface."

"They do feel similar to the ones that occurred in our youth," she admitted. Jor-El frowned. "That doesn't mean I agree with them," she said adamantly.

"I know you believe me," he sighed, taking her hand. "I just wish the Council would."

"You just have to keep bringing it up," she encouraged.

Jor-El shook his head once more. "I'm afraid I can't."

"What do you mean?"

"The Council has forbidden me from saying any more concerning the matter. They ordered me to cease speaking of it all together."

"Those fools will doom us all," Lara exclaimed, standing up. Jor-El's eyes followed her as she began moving around the house in a tizzy. "I will not simply live on, pretending that everything is fine, when we are facing the jaws of genocide! If they won't allow you to warn others then we at least should flee from here before it's too late! We'll take Zor-El's family with us!"

Jor-El stopped her pacing by gripping her shoulders with firmness. "Lara, as much as I admire your passion, I'm afraid I cannot agree with your words."

Lara stood, shocked. Was Jor-El really willing to allow them to die? "Why would you say such a thing?" she asked, tense.

Jor-El's expression clouded with sorrow. "The Council not only forced me to vow not to warn but also not to leave. I had to vow that neither I nor you would leave the planet."

Lara felt her knees quake beneath her. Unable to support herself any longer, she collapsed onto the couch. She buried her head into her arms, resting them on her knees. She tried desperately to keep the sobs to herself but her shaking shoulders and quick breaths betrayed her. Kryptonians rarely displayed such emotion but Lara couldn't help it. Jor-El sat down beside her and rubbed her back.

"Dearest?" he pressed, "What is the matter?"

Lara shook her head. Speaking with her head still bowed, she sobbed, "We were graced with a son… only to bring him into a dying world! What cruelty I have wished for! Kal will never grow old. He will die a child. And we will never see his life unfold because we will die with him!"

"Dearest," Jor-El whispered, his voice now thick with emotion, "if we are doomed to die, at least we will do so together."

Lara peered up at him through her tears. Unable to say another word, she latched onto him, holding him with the desire of never letting go. Their days were numbered and both knew it.

o0o0o

Jor-El walked into the Hall of Knowledge early the next morning. Greeted by scientists of lower rank, he inclined his head to each greeting as he made his way to his chambers. Sighing deeply once away from prying eyes, Jor-El rubbed his own, remembering the night before. Lara had been so distressed. He knew she would be. It had taken every ounce of inner strength he possessed not to break down beside her. He was just as terrified. According to his research, the planet had perhaps a month left to live. The implosion was nearly upon them and he was forced not to utter a word!

He knew that the Council's actions were solely out of fear. The thought of wandering in space, searching for a new place to call home, terrified him just as much as them. But he at least had the sense to face fear over death! Before being forced to take a vow of silence, he had shared his discoveries with everyone in the scientific community and they had shared the information with others. The news was entirely credible since it came from him; he didn't boast but it was well known that he was a scientific protégé. When the citizens of Kandor, the capital city of Krypton, had learned of the coming doom, planet-wide panic ensued. It was this panic that forced the Council to order Jor-El to a vow of silence.

He was ordered to clear his scientific chambers of all evidence of Krypton's fate the following day. Though passionate, Jor-El was also a man of the law. For the most part he respected and upheld the decisions made by the Council though he publically displayed his opinions – whether for or against – without fear. He had openly accused the Council of their cowardice but agreed to silence if that was their wish. He may be headstrong but he wasn't stupid. The laws protected the people, and even if he was of the higher nobility, he was not above the law. So here he was, standing in his chambers about to wipe away all traces of evidence of his planet's death.

A knock disrupted him from the task ahead and he turned. Standing in the doorway, clad in a suit of armor, was General Dru-Zod. Over six feet tall with short black hair and a well trimmed beard, Zod stepped into the room, his presence alone demanding respect and attention. His gray eyes surveyed the walls lined with Jor-El's calculations. A frown fixed across his thin lips, Zod nodded as if confirming something he already surmised.

Though they had attended the same establishment of education, Jor-El had not developed a close relationship with Zod. They were what one would consider acquaintances but neither would claim they were friends. The man was highly respected, a military genius, but there was something about him that gave Jor-El pause. Unlike most of his colleagues, Jor-El didn't blindly follow after Zod with utmost devotion. He respected Zod for what he was but he also felt there were certain conflicts of interest between them. While Zod tended to handle situations with force and fear, Jor-El felt it important to reason, to listen, and to resolve with as little conflict as possible. They both shared a tenacity of iron wills in the tasks they undertook but while Jor-El was willing to step down and respect the planet's other leaders, Zod stepped down contemptuously when rejected by the Council.

"Jor-El, it's been a while," Zod said.

Jor-El agreed. The last time he'd seen Zod, the general had tried to talk the Council into forcing families to enlist their firstborn sons or daughters to the military. Naturally he had been turned down. The military would grow the way it always had: if a young man or woman reached the age of 18 and was desirous to enter the army, they could enroll. The system had worked for ages and it wasn't about to change. Jor-El was one of those on the Council who had voted against Zod's proposal.

"Is there something I may help you with, General?" Jor-El asked cordially.

Zod waved his arm to the different calculations and scribbled notes littering Jor-El's walls and multiple flat surfaces. "I think we both know what you can help me with, Jor-El."

Jor-El sighed. "I don't think that a scientist's scribbles would be of much help to you."

"Come now, Jor-El," Zod chided, "All of Krypton is aware of your findings concerning the planet's core."

Jor-El didn't say anything. Instead he busied himself gathering various papers, stacking them in neat piles so he could burn them more easily. Zod slammed his hand on the table next to him to regain his attention. Jor-El breathed heavily through his nose. "What do you want, Zod?"

"Krypton is dying," Zod muttered. "Both of us know this! You may not have spoken to me of your discoveries directly but I've heard enough to confirm my own suspicions. I may not be a certified scientist like you but you and I both know I could have been if I chose not to go into the military. I have been reading Krypton's wavelengths for months. I know a disabled core when I see one."

"If you know, why are you here?" Jor-El asked, his patience starting to wane.

Zod's demeanor changed a little. He knew Jor-El felt threatened and if he wanted him to join his cause, he needed to be civil. Placing his hands behind his back, Zod took a couple of steps back. His actions proved in his favor as Jor-El's tension eased. "I am here, Jor-El, because the people look up to the House of El. You are of the highest nobility."

"And how would my favor with the people help you?"

Zod smiled. Right to the point, as usual; Jor-El hadn't changed. "I feel that the Council has crossed the line," he said, beginning to pace. "As you well know, my duty is to protect and preserve our race from threat."

"Are you implying that the Council has become such?" Jor-El demanded.

"Indeed, my friend," Zod replied without pause. Jor-El's eyebrows rose. "You are the greatest scientist Krypton has had in ages. To suggest that the planet is imploding is either the ravings of a madman or a man who is desperate to save his people from destruction. We both know that you are not mad and we also know you are not fool enough to gain attention by spreading false rumors. Therefore, you are telling the truth. You took the truth to the Council and they rejected you, making you vow not to disclose the information further. They want to cloak the destruction of our race with false securities."

"How do you know this transpired?" Jor-El whispered, agitated. "I have told no one but my wife about making that vow."

Zod smirked. "I have my ways of finding out what I need to know and I needed to know what the Council's word was concerning your proposal. They threatened to remove you from their inner circle! Does this not show you the audacities they are committing?"

"What are you suggesting?" Jor-El wondered, though he had an idea where Zod was going with this.

"It has come to my attention that the Council is corrupt," Zod said firmly. "They would rather quell in fear than admit to the people of the coming disaster. They are a threat to the survival of our people and must therefore be removed."

"You can't storm into the council room and force a coup, Zod!" Jor-El cried. "This is treason! The Council is meant to protect us!"

"Exactly, Jor-El!" Zod snapped back. "Refusing to alert the people of Krypton's destruction is not protecting us!"

"And you think causing a coup and dividing the people is?"

"There will only be a division if the people are foolish enough to believe the Council's word over mine," Zod snapped.

Jor-El shook his head. "I want no part in this, Zod."

Zod slammed his fist on the table. "Jor-El! You can't stand idly by. You've told me before that the Council is full of fools."

"There may be some who are foolish but they do what they feel is right."

Zod reared backwards, breathing heavily. "Then I will do what I feel is right."

"What are you going to do?" Jor-El asked, fearful.

"I only desire the Council to allow whoever wants to leave Krypton to do so," he said simply. "If they choose to stay and die, then so be it. Those who leave with me will ensure that Krypton lives."

"If you are going to leave… you will need ships."

Zod smiled to himself before turning to nod. "Yes."

"That's why you came to me," Jor-El murmured. "You want me to build crafts sufficient to travel through space for long distances of time."

Zod nodded. "Yes."

Jor-El breathed heavily. He thought of Lara and their son, Kal-El. The Council had forced his hand in such a way that he alone couldn't save his family. But, if Zod orchestrated a coup and forced the Council to let anyone who wished to the power to leave, should he not help in the cause by building ships? He didn't want to side with Zod but the man's proposal was the only one to ensure his family's safety.

"I'll give you twenty four hours to consider my proposal," Zod offered. "I trust in that time you will keep this conversation from the Council." Jor-El came out of his silent musings, nodding to show Zod that he agreed to his terms. "I will visit you again tomorrow. Good day, Jor-El."

"Good day, General," Jor-El responded, his thoughts and heart racing.

o0o0o

Lara was expecting company that evening. While Kal-El crawled around on the floor, she busied herself making a famous Kryptonian dish consisting of vegetables and grains. While the food cooked, she cleaned up the living area and checked the wash room. All seemed to be in order… until Kal-El broke the vase in the entryway while trying to stand up. Alerted by the crash, Lara rushed down the hall, finding Kal-El crying loudly amidst a pile of water and broken glass. She managed to pick him up right as the door opened.

"Lara, I brought… company," Jor-El paused, seeing his panicked wife, frantic child, and the broken vase.

"What happened?" Kara, Lara and Jor-El's seven year old niece, asked as she and her parents, Zor-El and Alura In-Ze stepped into the hallway.

Embarrassed, Lara shifted Kal-El onto her hip and replied, "Kal was simply being curious."

Zor-El chuckled, ruffling Kal-El's short black hair. "He's definitely your son, Jor."

"And what is that supposed to mean, brother?" Jor-El asked in good humor.

"Well, the vase obviously wouldn't have broken if he wasn't trying to be adventurous," Zor-El said. "Mother often said that you liked to meddle in anything and everything growing up."

"I will take that as a compliment," Jor-El replied, "as it is required for scientists to be inquisitive in order to discover the secrets of the universe."

Alura met Lara's eyes and both shared a small smile. Both knew their husbands loved to spar with one another. Though they contended, they were also fiercely loyal, relying on the other in anything and everything. Zor-El was the eldest by five years. Both he and Jor-El had inherited their father's strong build and incredible height but unlike Jor-El, who connected more with his mother, Zor-El was considered a doppelganger of his father. He was the calm, relaxed type who went with the flow and made decisions after weighing them heavily on his mind. Jor-El, on the other hand, was impatient and spoke his mind despite whatever consequences may follow.

"Don't worry about the mess, dear," Jor-El consoled to his wife. "I'll take care of it."

Lara gazed at him gratefully before ushering her relatives into the living room. Kara bounded over to the sofa and hopped up before turning to Lara and asking if she could hold Kal. It was apparent that Kara desired siblings but Alura had been adamant of having only one child. It was her condition in marrying Zor-El and he had consented in order to win her hand. Lara could never understand why Alura, a woman without barren issues, would desire only one child. Lara would love to have many more but she didn't dare tempt fate. She had been blessed with one and he was enough. Though she wished her sister in law would see things differently. It was not her place, however, to suggest Alura consider having more children.

"Of course you may hold him, Kara," Lara smiled, placing a bubbly Kal into Kara's arms.

"Hello, dear cousin," Kara said, hugging Kal-El affectionately.

Kal-El smiled and clapped his hands, his bright blue eyes lighting up at the sight of Kara. It was no secret that he loved his cousin. Every time Kara came over, Kal-El's eyes brightened. The parents of both children hoped that such affection would continue as the two increased in age. Settling in, Alura and Zor-El took the opposite sofa while Jor-El, after cleaning the mess in the hall, occupied his favorite chair near the window.

"So, dear brother, why did you invite us over?" Zor-El asked. Like Jor-El, he liked to get to the point when matters were of a serious nature.

Jor-El watched Kara and Kal for a moment. "Kara?"

"Yes Uncle?"

"Will you kindly take Kal into his room and play with him until dinner is ready?"

Kara smiled, oblivious to the fact that her uncle desired she leave before discussing his thoughts with her parents. Tossing the long blonde hair she had inherited from her mother over her shoulder, she said, "Of course, Uncle, I'd be happy to." Hoisting Kal-El inter her arms, she disappeared down the hall with a spring in her step. Jor-El waited until he heard the faint sliding of the glass door stop, signifying it had closed.

Alura and Zor-El glanced at one another. It must be serious if Jor-El didn't want a child to listen in. Intrigued, they leaned forward slightly and waited for Jor-El to speak. The young scientist seemed to be heavily stressed. Unable to sit still, he leapt to his feet and began pacing. His wife, brother, and sister in law followed him with their eyes, their expressions displaying the growing worry with each silent minute that passed.

Finally, after what felt like an hour that was in reality two minutes, Jor-El stopped pacing and sighed. "I have a predicament," he confessed.

"Well, that is apparent," Zor-El deadpanned. "The pacing is evidence enough."

Jor-El scowled. "Now is not the time for sarcasm, brother." Zor-El shrugged. Jor-El cleared his throat. "General Zod sought an audience with me this morning."

To this, Zor-El and Alura perked up. "Did he really now?" Zor-El asked, intrigued.

It was not lost on Jor-El that his brother seemed excited. He raised an eyebrow. Could Zor-El already know about the coup? It wouldn't have surprised Jor-El in the slightest if that was the case. Zor-El may not be as uptight as him but he possessed just as brilliant of a mind as his younger brother.

"What did he want?" Lara asked.

"He came to me with a proposal. He plans to storm into the Council of Elders and force them to allow any citizen the right to leave the planet if they so wish."

"You don't seem to approve," Alura surmised.

Jor-El ran a hand through his thick short hair. "I don't approve of his method…"

"But…?" Zor-El prompted.

"All of you know that Krypton is doomed. Staying on this planet is the same as committing suicide."

"Then you agree to Zod's proposal?" Lara asked.

Jor-El's shoulders slumped slightly as he let out a heavy sigh. "I agree but I also disagree."

"Are you going to stop him then?" asked Alura.

All three stared at Jor-El intently, watching his every move. He sat in stillness but his thoughts were running rampant. His family obviously was in agreement with Zod's plan to persuade the Council to his cause. His wife held a hope in her eyes, the first small bit of emotion he'd seen all day that wasn't radiating with doom and gloom. He knew how she felt. He himself had felt hope from Zod's proposition. But could he really oppose the Council? Would that be treason? But what was the point in worrying about treason when the planet was going to explode in a month? What did Jor-El have to lose? Live or die; those were his choices. Well, in that logical sense, it wasn't hard to decide which one to pick.

Taking a deep breath, he looked at his wife and firmly stated, "We will support Zod."

Lara started, reaching for his hand. The situation was proper for physical contact. Her fingers curled around his and squeezed them gently. "Jor, are you sure?"

Jor-El nodded with absolute resolve. "Yes. With Zod we will live. With the Council we will die. We cannot sit idly by as the world falls to ruin around us. Zod has asked that I construct the vessels that will take our people into space. I will start working on them tomorrow."

Zor-El was the first to break the stillness. "I will stand by you, brother."

"As will I," Alura said.

Jor-El looked at his wife. Lara, however, was staring down the hall towards their son's room. "For the sake of our son's future, I will follow and support you in this venture, my husband."

Jor-El inclined his head. "Thank you. We will keep this to ourselves until Zod confronts the Council."

There was a murmur of agreement. The atmosphere was heavy, each adult filled with anticipation and anxiety. It was a welcome relief when Kara and Kal-El appeared, asking if dinner were ready to quell their hunger. Leaping at the opportunity, Lara directed everyone into the dining area where they passed the evening away in false cheer for the children's sakes.

Lara and Jor-El went to bed that night fretting over the coming day and all it would bring. They tried to console one another through physical contact; it was a good distraction while in the moment but after, their minds again returned to the uncertain future.

"I am doing the right thing, aren't I?" Jor-El whispered in the darkness, holding his wife closely to his chest.

Lara kissed his bare skin just above his collarbone. "Yes, Jor, you are."

Jor-El sighed, some of his fears suppressed. Having the support of his wife was incredibly important to him. He was positive that if it had been solely up to him, he would not have had the courage to defy his fellow council members. But Lara's words from earlier whispered through his thoughts concerning their son's future. Kal-El had to live. Jor-El would never allow his son to perish because of the idiocies of old men and women. Yes, they were doing the right thing.

Jor-El kissed the top of his wife's head. "Thank you, Lara."

Lara smiled as she cuddled closer to her husband's warmth, her arms tightening temporarily around his broad chest. "Forever yours and yours alone," she sighed against his skin.

A smile also graced Jor-El's lips as he repeated the Sealing Vow to his wife, "Forever yours and yours alone."

o0o0o

In the morning, Jor-El pretended to treat the day like any other. He promptly left his establishment shortly after sunrise and headed for the Hall of Knowledge. He had cleared his theories of Krypton's instability after Zod left so his chambers were practically bare; the perfect setting to start drawing up the blueprints of the ships he was going to build.

Grabbing a writing utensil, Jor-El sat before a large blank page for a moment, contemplating designs that would be sufficient for lengthy space travel. The usual Kryptonian designs were filled with crystal spikes that stuck out in all directions around a cylinder body but he felt it unwise to create a mother ship in this fashion. His forehead creased in a deep frown, Jor-El considered all the ships he had come across from other intelligent beings. Some had many outcroppings and tentacles while others had surfaces as smooth as glass with ventilation holes.

Sighing, Jor-El just decided to start drawing and see what ideas came to be. Two and a half hours later, he grumbled in frustration, crumpling up the hundredth outline of a ship with dissatisfaction. "This is harder than I thought," he muttered to himself as he stretched. Just as he was about to set to work on another attempt, someone cleared their throat behind him.

"Good morning, Jor-El," came the gruff voice of General Zod. Jor-El turned to watch Zod come into the room eyeing the large piles of crumpled up papers that had been tossed unceremoniously over his shoulder. "Working on an experiment?" he asked, his toe touching some of the papers.

"You could say that," Jor-El responded, standing up.

Zod frowned, obviously wanting to know more but unwilling to voice the desire. Instead, he decided to ask, "Have you thought of my proposal?"

"I have."

"And?"

Jor-El sighed. "I want you to understand one thing perfectly clear, General."

"A request?" Zod wondered, his tone with a hint of warning.

Jor-El shook his head. "No, I do not require a sum of bribery as you may have thought."

Zod relaxed. "Oh. Well then, what is it?"

"The only reason – and I mean the only reason – I am deciding to accept your proposal is for the sake of my family's safety. In no other circumstance would I defy the Council."

Zod's countenance brightened immediately. "I understand, my friend. After all, the preservation of our loved ones is the only reason I have decided to take this matter into my own hands." Jor-El highly doubted this but he kept his opinion to himself. Zod looked down at the ground again. "Am I to assume that these rejected ideas are blueprints for ships then?"

Jor-El nodded. "I haven't been able to come up with something that brings absolute resolve to all of my concerns just yet but I should accomplish my desires before the Council meets tonight."

Zod stroked his finely trimmed beard. "That is good, since that is when I am presenting my proposal to the Council."

Jor-El's eyes widened in disbelief as he muttered, "Today?"

"Yes, Jor-El. We only have a month to organize this exodus. All of Krypton must know there is another option besides doom."

Jor-El shook his head, leaning slightly against the table he had been working at. "Most are going to side with the Council."

"Those who do are fools," Zod said simply, shrugging. "I will not force salvation on anyone who does not want it."

"There must be another way," Jor-El muttered. Even now the thought of so many perishing caused him great pain. The means to save them all was entirely plausible at this time. Was there no other way in saving the stubborn as well as the willing?

"Jor-El, we cannot force all of them to change their ways. I will force the Council to allow us to go but the people I will give leniency. When the time comes to defy the Council, will you stand with me?"

This was the one thing Jor-El had been afraid of: betraying the Council and siding with Zod. By so doing, all of Krypton would know that the House of El supported abandoning the planet they'd lived on for over a millennia. This act would cause all to question their faith in the Council which is exactly what Zod wanted. He wanted the people to fear, to compel them to follow after him instead of the trusted system. Jor-El abhorred what his actions would unleash but he had already made his decision. He had to stand by what he felt was best for his family.

Looking Zod straight in the eye, Jor-El stated with resolve, "For the sake of my family, I will."

Zod could hardly contain his jubilation. Jor-El's betrayal to the Council in this matter would set the course of the new age he desperately wanted to create for his people. Nodding firmly, he said, "You are doing the right thing, my friend. I will see you tonight with the blueprints in hand, I hope."

"Good day, General."

Zod turned on his heel and left. Feeling as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, Jor-El returned to his plans. The entire race was depending on him to build ships to secure their future. He couldn't afford to fail them. The stress of such a marvelous revelation caused his heart to race and his palms to sweat. He had hours to make up a fool proof plan. It had to be convincing enough to sway the Council. Maybe it would sway them into joining the cause.

For the second time, he was startled from his plans from a knock on his door. Jor-El peered over his shoulder and nearly had a heart attack. Standing in the doorway, his white robes crisp and pristine, stood Tray-Ur, the head of the Council of Elders. Tray-Ur was responsible for the entire Kryptonian race. He was older than Jor-El; his white hair slicked away from his face prominently displayed bright blue eyes under slightly bushy eyebrows. He was a little rotund but not unhealthy, and the slight wrinkles in his face determined that overall he was a man of cheery disposition. Although at the moment he didn't appear cheerful. In fact, he seemed a little agitated.

"Tray-Ur, what brings you to my humble scientific office?" Jor-El asked, standing up and bowing slightly.

Tray-Ur returned the bow. "I wondered if I could have a private word with you," he said uncertainly.

Jor-El's eyebrows rose. "Of course, my friend." Picking up a small crystal, he turned to the control panel next to his desk and inserted it, twisting it to the left. The door to his office slid shut, enveloping the two men in solitude. "What did you want to discuss?" Jor-El asked, offering Tray-Ur a seat next to his.

Tray-Ur sat, fidgeting with his robes until they lay across his lap without any creases. "It has come to my attention that you have been speaking with General Zod," he said.

Jor-El's heart skipped a beat. Oh no; was Tray-Ur going to punish him? Was he going to send him to the Phantom Zone? How tragically ironic that would be, sending him to the very prison that he invented! Jor-El swallowed but kept his tone of voice steady as he responded, "He came to see me yesterday and today, yes."

"What were you conversing, if I may be so bold as to inquire?"

It was not his place to unravel the plan since the plan was not his own but Jor-El could say that he was in agreement with Zod. "He came to me with a proposition that I have decided to support."

Tray-Ur's shoulders slumped a little and he finally betrayed the first ounce of anxiety. "So it is true then. You are going to defy the Council's order."

Jor-El was surprised. Instead of accusation, Tray-Ur's voice was filled with resolve. "I am," he admitted.

Tray-Ur rubbed his eyes before nodding solemnly. Standing he bowed slightly to Jor-El. "That is all I wished to know."

Jor-El stared. "You're not going to arrest me?"

"No." Tray-Ur walked over to the crystal panel and twisted the crystal to open the door. "I will see you at the evening meeting. Good day, Jor-El." And without a backward glance, he left, leaving Jor-El is a state of utter bewilderment.

"Good day…?" Jor-El's delayed response came after the councilman had disappeared. He was so confused. Swallowing hard, he forced the conversation out of his mind and returned to his work.

Six hours later, he leaned back in his chair, stretching his aching muscles. His work was done. The ship's outer casing was oval shaped but the surface would be made out of a combination of crystals and kantonium, the strongest metal on Krypton. The design he envisioned was huge, large enough to carry a population of three thousand people. It was simple in its outward appearance but the ship's inner structure was something Jor-El took great pride in: five interior floors, one thousand rooms, five eating areas, a common area for recreational activity, a council room, a control room, and two thousand residences sizing differently depending on the families that would occupy them. That didn't include the engine room which was one of the five floors all by itself. The ship would have the capability of hyper speed, incredible shield protection, cloaking effects against enemies, artillery for the most drastic of purposes, and detachability in need of emergency. It would also come with escape pods in the worst case scenario. Jor-El surveyed his work and nodded in approval. It was perfect.

Realizing that it was time to meet with the other members of the Council, he tapped the paper with a crystal, absorbing the blueprints instantly so he could share them at the appropriate time if needed. Straightening his robes, he made a mental note to clean up his office after the meeting. Leaving the room, he swiped a crystal against an outside panel to seal his office from any prying eyes.

The Council of Elders met in the Congressional Center in the city of Kandor. The Hall of Knowledge was ten minutes walking distance from the Congressional Center. Many Kryptonians preferred to ride either animals or vehicles but Jor-El liked to admire the city's beauty by walking to his destinations. He did own a Flygest – a beast with four legs and wings – which he rode long distances. Her name was Haraka and he came in possession of her shortly after he married Lara.

Jor-El passed many people on his way to the council meeting. Every citizen of Kandor sported the symbol of the House to which they belonged. Usually the symbol was emblazed across the chest but sometimes it could be found in the corner of one's shoulder. The symbol of the House of El was a large curved line. It started from the right, swerving in a large curve to the left, and rested after another smaller curve to the right resting inside of a large five pointed diamond. The symbol meant hope and was the most recognized and respected of all the symbols of the different Houses of Krypton.

Every person who passed Jor-El stopped to bow to him, recognizing his House immediately. Jor-El inclined his head in return. In reality, he didn't enjoy the attention his House acclaimed but his father had taught him that it was because of their family that Krypton had developed into the mighty civilization it was today. It would be disrespectful to ignore the gratitude the people inclined to him and his House. Internally sighing, he held his head high and eventually walked into the inner chamber where the Council met in the Congressional Center.

The Council met around a large rounded table that circulated almost into a full circle. Twenty high back chairs lined the table, more than half already occupied by their owners. The Council consisted of the noblest families of Krypton. Jor-El's family had been on the Council since it was founded over nine hundred thousand years ago. The position was usually upheld by the eldest male in the family but Zor-El had declined the responsibility – which was only possible if another male was available and willing to take it. Jor-El knew his brother desired to be a statesman in the field of overseeing authority. He couldn't uphold that dream if he were a member of the Council so Jor-El had accepted the role. He had no reservations because he knew that he could still be a scientist on the side.

The moment Jor-El's presence was known, the gathered council members' voices dropped in pitch. They had been talking about him. Tray-Ur, Yax-Ro, and Han-Jar stood in a small group near the head of the rounded table. Jor-El's seat was on the left of Tray-Ur. He was a little apprehensive about sitting next to the man who had visited him earlier but a friendly wave from Yax-Ro invited him to join them.

"Jor-El, how is the scientific industry this fine day?" Yax-Ro asked enthusiastically. Like Tray-Ur, he was a cheerful man but his enthusiasm was a little on the childish side. He tended to let his mouth run away with him.

"The same as usual," Jor-El responded. "How are you, Han-Jar?"

Unlike Yax-Ro who was lengthy and filled with life, Han-Jar was short and dull. His hair was blonde with a tint of silver and his eyes were dark like the color of earth. He shrugged and admitted, "I would say lethargic. It has been a trying day."

Jor-El nodded. "I would agree with that statement. My work has left me rather exhausted."

Yax-Ro shook his head, smiling. "I do not understand why you continue to work as a scientist when you are a councilman, Jor-El. You do not need such a profession to pay your dues."

Jor-El smiled. "I do not work as a scientist for the pay, my friend. We both know that a councilman's salary is much higher than what that occupation has to offer. I am a scientist because I wish to be, plain and simple."

"This you have told us a thousand times," Han-Jar muttered. "Logically it still does not make sense."

Jor-El chuckled. "I assume to some it would not."

"Oh, leave him be," Tray-Ur chided kindly. "Every man has his pleasures."

"Except for you, Han-Jar," Yax-Ro joked.

The stout man huffed. "Just because you do not feel that pondering is a pleasure Yax-Ro does not mean I do not have a pleasure of my own to enjoy."

The three men chuckled. Tray-Ur looked around and noted the rest of the council had arrived, each conversing in smaller groups. Clearing his throat, he asked for all to take their places so they could start the meeting. Like everyone else, Jor-El promptly sat down. While Jor-El may have come from the noblest of Krypton families, the leader of the Council was chosen by popular vote. Jor-El himself had voted for Tray-Ur because he wouldn't have been able to be a scientist and the leader of the people at the same time. Tray-Ur had a good head on his shoulders. He was responsible and tried to agree with what was best for the people. He had not wanted to force Jor-El into a vow of silence but the overall voice of the Council forced his hand.

"Let us begin with our youth," Tray-Ur stated, looking to Kar-Lu, one of the only women on the council.

And so it began.

Jor-El had a hard time paying attention; every time a new subject was about to begin, his heart would skip a beat and he'd look to the door, wondering if it would be Zod's turn. He was trying his hardest not to fidget but his nerves were almost to the breaking point by the time the twentieth issue had been discussed and dismissed from the Council. After the most current concern was resolved, Tray-Ur leaned over to him and whispered, "Jor-El? Are you unwell?"

Jor-El swallowed. "Not at all. Why do you ask?"

Tray-Ur frowned. "I think we both know why," he murmured.

Jor-El started, remembering the conversation he'd had with this man earlier that day. Tray-Ur knew full well that he was restless. He was about to betray his fellow councilmen! Of course he was anxious! What could he say in return to such a comment?

The moment was thankfully interrupted as the small mutterings of the councilmen ceased, drawing Tray-Ur's lingering gaze away from him. Jor-El turned as well. General Zod had swept into the room in full martial attire with ten of his finest soldiers. Each one carried a weapon, and what was worse, their fingers were on the triggers.

"General Zod, what is the meaning of this?" Kar-Lu demanded.

"Forgive our menacing appearance," General Zod began, "but I needed to make a point."

Tray-Ur raised an eyebrow. "And what point might that be?"

Zod frowned. "Ignorance is not flattering when falsely given, Tray-Ur. All of you know the reason I am here. This planet's core is unstable. The most revered scientist of our age reported this to you and yet you have decided to sweep it aside as insignificant drivel."

Several council members' eyes shifted to Jor-El before switching back to Zod. Before the general could continue, however, another councilman, Gro-Ren, spoke, "This is utter nonsense! The core is stable! The planet is simply going through a transition of its surface. These claims of the planet's destruction are exactly what you have proclaimed them to be, General! Drivel!"

Several members nodded in agreement.

Zod sneered. "You fool! If you do not believe that the planet is going to explode, then you are under a delusion and deserve death! I cannot force you to see what is clearly before your eyes but, if necessary, I will force you into allowing anyone who desires to leave the right to do so!"

Gro-Ren scoffed. "Leave? You plan to abandon your planet on the ravings of a theory?"

"It is not a theory but a fact," General Zod replied, " and I have every intention of leaving this planet and for the sake of Krypton I am allowing any who wish to join me."

"You cannot expect us to allow such a thing," Kar-Lu snapped angrily. "There has already been enough panic amongst the people over the rumor. If you announce an evacuation it will only cause chaos."

"If you do not grant my proposal, I will see it as my duty to disband this Council by force," General Zod warned.

"Such a threat is treason!" Gro-Ren shouted.

"Treason, Gro-Ren, is not allowing the people of Krypton the choice to leave!" General Zod roared. "Such a degree endangers the survival of our race. My purpose is to protect and preserve my people. Any threat that stands in the way of this will be destroyed, even if the threat is this Council."

The room went deathly still. Zod turned his gaze to Jor-El and inclined his head ever so slightly. This was the moment. Jor-El's heart was pumping so hard that it hurt. Inclining his head to Zod, he stood. Every eye was drawn to the movement. His head held high, Jor-El found his confidence. His voice deep and ringing with unshaken resolve, he stated, "I will leave with you, General Zod. You are right; those who wish to stay will die. I and my family desire life. We will leave Krypton and search for a new home where we can continue its legacy."

Leaving his place at the table, he walked around the seated council members with his eyes forward, his stride sure. Cries of treason and betrayal rang all around him as the others voiced their thoughts openly but he did not heed them. His decision was final.

Gro-Ren slammed his fist on the table. "You have made a vow not to leave this planet, Jor-El! You cannot break a vow! It is forbidden!"

Jor-El stopped to stand next to Zod, his gaze filled with fire. "And that vow was a murder sentence, Gro-Ren, which is also forbidden!"

"The planet is not going to be destroyed, Jor-El!" Or-Vax, a dear friend of Gro-Ren, snapped angrily.

There were others who loudly agreed with Or-Vax, their voices ringing loudly off the chamber walls. Jor-El shook his head. Even now they would not listen.

"Silence!" Tray-Ur commanded, causing the vexations to cease. The head of the Council eyed Jor-El without emotion. Bringing the tips of the fingers of both hands to his lips, Tray-Ur closed his eyes. Nobody dared move. Jor-El chanced a glance at Zod but the General was watching Tray-Ur intently, waiting. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Tray-Ur lowered his hands, his gray eyes as firm as kantonium metal. "We shall vote on whether we accept or reject the General's proposition. I am in agreement to allow any who wish the right to do so."

It took every measure of control for Jor-El to contain his surprise. He had not foreseen this in the slightest! From the dropped jaws of his fellow council members, they hadn't either. Tray-Ur didn't flinch from the expressions of shock and incredulity around the room. Even General Zod was surprised but like Jor-El, he only expressed it through his raised eyebrows.

"Very well," Han-Jar muttered, being the first to recover. "I too support the proposition."

Further gasps ensued.

"I disagree!" Gro-Ren snapped.

"As do I," Kar-Lu cried.

"I as well," Or-Vax said with contempt.

"I support," Jor-El voiced, stating the obvious.

"I support," Yax-Ro stated firmly.

Instead of gasps, there was silence. Yax-Ro was renowned for logical sensibility. His decisions were always based on fact. If anyone would deny the proposition, it would be him. But he had agreed. His vote shocked many in the room but Jor-El had found hope. If Yax-Ro was supportive, wouldn't the rest follow? Jor-El waited on bated breath. Finally, one by one, the rest of the councilmen cast their vote. Six others voted against while the rest supported the decision of their head councilman.

Sar-Sol, the other female council member, swung the vote in favor of General Zod as the last to cast her lot. Like Yax-Ro, she made her decisions logically and in the past had been the defining factor of critical issues being resolved, one of them being the creation of the Phantom Zone. Those who voted against her looked at her in contempt but the young woman held her head high.

Tray-Ur nodded. "Then it is decided. General Zod, you are granted to invite everyone to partake in your departure from Krypton. You are not allowed to use any kind of threat whether vocal or physical to enlist others in your cause. Only those who choose of their own free will to leave will accompany you. Is that clear?"

"Yes," General Zod said, his face expressionless.

"We will not be responsible in aiding you in your preparations for departure," Gro-Ren snapped. "In that undertaking, you and all who wish to leave with you are on your own."

General Zod finally broke his composure to sneer. "That is all I expected, Gro-Ren. Jor-El has already drawn up the blueprints of ships sufficient for space travel."

Jor-El nodded. "I will start working on them immediately."

Tray-Ur nodded while those who were against them scowled in dissatisfaction. "Do what you must as long as you are able to keep up the other duties you already are burdened with, Jor-El."

Jor-El inclined his head in response.

"I believe we have come to the conclusion of our meeting," Tray-Ur stated. "We will adjourn until three days hence. Good evening to all of you."

The moment the meeting was dismissed, the council members who did not believe or support General Zod's cause removed themselves from the room. Jor-El finally allowed himself to relax, although the prospect of the coming weeks daunted him. They had a lot to do in order to prepare for departure. Zod placed his hand on Jor-El's shoulder but only for the briefest of moments. Jor-El caught his gaze.

"We won, Jor-El," he muttered. "We are no longer doomed to die."

"You are right, my friend," Jor-El said. "But that is only on the condition that we are prepared before the implosion occurs."

"We will be," he assured.

"If all work together, we will be," Jor-El amended. "Now, if you excuse me, I must return home to my wife and son. Good day, General."

"Good day, my friend."

Jor-El left without a backward glance. When he arrived home he found Zor-El and his family occupying the living room, conversing with his wife.

Zor-El spotted him first. "Jor! What is the verdict? Has the Council made a decision?"

Alura and Lara leaned forward with anticipation. Jor-El nodded, "They have. General Zod's proposition has passed. Whoever desires to leave has the right to do so."

Lara leapt to her feet to embrace him, overcome with joy. Zor-El and Alura cried in delight before hugging each other. Lara's slender arms tightened as she buried her face in Jor-El's chest. The display of physical contact between the two couples may have been frowned upon by other Kryptonians but none of those involved cared; they were too relieved to remember protocol.

"I was so worried," Lara whispered, her form still plastered to her husband.

Jor-El rubbed the back of her head before tenderly kissing the soft dark locks of her hair. "As was I. But all is well."

Lara nodded, finally letting him go. Zor-El and Alura had been bold enough to share a kiss. Jor-El and Lara averted their gaze until Zor-El's laughter signified he and his wife had finished their moment. "I am so glad the Council saw sense!" he said.

"The determination was very close," Jor-El admitted.

"What happened?" Alura prompted.

"General Zod made his proposal. Gro-Ren, Or-Vax, and Kar-Lu were adamantly against it but Tray-Ur, Han-Jar, and Yax-Ro supported it immediately. The others cast in their votes after that, Sar-Sol being the one to tip the scale in our favor."

"Tray-Ur supports?" Zor-El gasped, shocked. Alura and Lara were equally surprised.

"I was just as shocked as you are," Jor-El admitted.

"Do you think that means he is going to come too?" Alura asked, voicing the question on everyone's mind.

Jor-El shrugged. "I am unsure. He didn't exactly say that he was going to go. He only stated that he supported the cause."

"Imagine if he did," Zor-El muttered. "The leader of the Council, leaving the planet!"

"Daddy?"

The adults had completely forgotten that Kara and Kal-El were in the room. Zor-El shared a glance with Alura before turning his attention to his seven year old daughter. "Yes dear?"

"Are we going to leave Krypton?" she asked.

Another shared look from both parents; Jor-El was thankful Kal-El was young enough not to know what was really going on. It was hard enough for the adults to uproot their lives and even more so for a child. Zor-El gathered Kara into his lap. "We're going to have to leave, Kara."

"Because the planet is exploding, right?"

None of the adults were expecting that.

"Um, yes," Zor-El said, impressed. "Kara, how did you know?"

Kara's bright blue eyes twinkled. "I'm seven years old, Father. I'm old enough to know everything there is to know."

Lara managed to chuckle. "She is definitely of the House of El."

Alura, Zor-El, and Jor-El laughed; there was a jest in the family that anyone born into the El family was considered an insufferable know it all to society. Not wanting to feel left out, Kal-El crawled over to the adults and pulled himself up using his mother's legs.

"Hello my little one," Lara muttered, lifting him onto her lap. Jor-El ruffled his hair.

"Kal is coming too, right?" Kara asked forcefully.

Alura chuckled. "Of course he is, dear heart. We wouldn't dream of leaving our little Kal-El behind."

"He's the future of the House of El after all," Jor-El muttered so only Zor-El would hear.

Zor-El chuckled. "Now, now, brother, no need to boast. But if we must, it is clearly obvious that my child is pristine compared to yours."

Lara and Alura shared a look of strain. Kara, demanding attention again, tugged on her father's arm. "Father, can we bring Streaky?"

"That infernal beast wouldn't be able to survive in space, Kara," Zor-El replied.

"On the contrary," Jor-El put in, "the ship will be proficient enough for all – oof!" Zor-El had slugged him in the ribs with his elbow, giving him a look. Jor-El grinned. His elder brother hated his daughter's cat more than any other creature Krypton had to offer.

"Does that mean we can bring Streaky, Uncle Jor?" Kara cried in delight.

Ignoring the distraught state of his brother, Jor-El nodded enthusiastically. "But of course. I was planning on several house pets living in space with us. We can't let all of our animal species pass away surely?"

Kara nodded vigorously, a huge grin on her face. She turned to Kal-El. "Did you hear that, Kal? I can bring Streaky! You're finally old enough to meet him!"

Kal-El laughed, sharing his cousin's excitement. Zor-El frowned. "Now you've done it, Jor," he murmured.

Jor-El chuckled. "If you dislike the cat so much, why did you purchase it, Zor?"

His brother shook his head. Both knew exactly why; Zor-El may appear to be tough as kantonium on the outside but he was as soft as a phoenix feather on the inside, especially concerning his daughter. He gave in to her pleas the moment she asked for a cat.

"If there is one thing your example has taught me, dear brother, it is not to spoil my son," Jor-El laughed, watching as Kara took Kal-El in her arms and carted him to the other side of the room to play with his toys.

"Children… they are the greatest blessing and the greatest curse," Zor-El complained.

Alura shook her head, laughing. "If I recall, when we were courting, you told me you wanted fifteen."

"I am glad you convinced me otherwise," Zor-El replied. "One is more than enough."

Seeing that it was close to Kal-El's bedtime, Zor-El and his family took their leave a few minutes later. After they were gone, Jor-El followed Lara as she took Kal-El to his bedroom. He watched from the doorway as his wife tenderly rocked their son back and forth in her arms, softly singing a famous Kryptonian lullaby in his ear. Kal-El rested his cheek against his mother's shoulder and yawned loudly, his beautiful blue eyes disappearing behind his lids. Jor-El couldn't think of anything more awe inspiring than watching his wife and son together in the pale moonlight. He had come across countless wonders while studying the fabrication and logistics of science but everything paled in comparison to the miracles before his eyes at this moment.

Lara's long dark hair cascaded down her back like the flow of a river. Her voice was that of an angel, the love she held for her son evident in every syllable that passed her lips. Kal-El was curled in her arms, completely at peace in the security and comfort only his mother could give. His small chest lifted and fell in a steady rhythm, his small fist holding onto two of his mother's fingers. Once she was sure he was asleep, Lara gently placed Kal-El in his bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. Jor-El watched as she kissed two of her fingers and placed them on their son's forehead.

"I love you, my little Kal-El," she whispered. "Rest well and may Rao protect you through the night."

She left his side to join Jor-El who hadn't moved an inch through the whole procession. Not allowing her to pass, Jor-El wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a breathtaking kiss. Lara was surprised by such an intimate gesture but soon returned his affection with her own passion, her lips lingering over his longer than usual.

Jor-El chuckled. "You appear eager this evening, my dear."

Lara's cheeks flushed with a beautiful coat of red but unlike her demeanor, her voice came out strong and seductive as she responded, "Only because my husband is incredibly desirable."

Jor-El grinned in pleasure. "Shall we retire then?"

Lara smirked. "Now who is the eager one, Jor?"

He blushed as she laughed. Taking his hand, she led him into their bedroom. The second the door was closed, Jor-El picked her up and carried her to their bed. Setting her down gently, he kissed her. He slowly ran his hands around her neck to the clasp that held up her dress. He managed to remove the hook just as Lara demanded he remove his robe, her hands yanking the fabric from his shoulders. He readily tossed it aside, continuing to claim her lips with his own.

Both were rather eager to be together; the week had been filled with so much stress and uncertainty. The knowledge that they were free to leave and live caused both to feel jubilant. Caressing each other, they deepened their love, celebrating life and the secure hope that had come from the victory won that evening.

**What do you guys think of Lara and Jor-El? I promise that things will switch over to Kal-El/Clark's point of view eventually. Be patient and please, please review! :) Thanks for reading!**


	2. It is the End

02: It is the End

The month leading to the predicted destruction of Krypton passed faster than Jor-El would have liked. The ship had thankfully been completed and turned out to be exactly what he had envisioned. He christened it the Endurance upon its completion. General Zod inspected the vessel from top to bottom with extensive scrutiny the moment it was finished. Jor-El hadn't been nervous; he knew a masterpiece when he saw one. The General eventually approved and even ordered Jor-El to make two more ships of the same design in a slightly smaller scale just in case others wanted to join the cause. Jor-El did so though he worked with little hope that the vessels would ever accompany the Endurance in its journey.

It was most unfortunate but the majority of Krypton still did not believe Jor-El. The tremors across the planet had not been felt in three weeks. It appeared that the council members who were claiming the past anomalies as a change in the crust had been correct according to the peoples' view but Jor-El knew better. These past three weeks were the calm before the storm. More than ever he felt an urgency to leave before it was too late.

The last four days he had forsaken protocol and spoken with a loud voice to all who would listen that the planet was doomed. But he was only laughed at. The House of El had fallen from grace. Jor-El had become the subject of ridicule along with his family. Lara no longer went out in public because the verbal persecutions had become so vulgar. Zor-El and his family were now staying with Jor-El's because his estate was more secluded than their own. Besides the Els, any who believed Jor-El were similar subjects to scorn. The reputations of General Zod, Tray-Ur, Yax-Ro, and Han-Jar were ruined and their families were mocked at every turn. Approximately one thousand other families in support of the cause were ridiculed as well. The rest of the populace sided with Gro-Ren and Or-Vax who had taken the responsibility as the biggest opposition to the exodus.

The week of Jor-El's prediction came and the scientist found himself in the office belonging to General Zod. "We must leave today!" Jor-El urged, pacing fervently back and forth. "We are tempting fate by staying any longer than we already have!"

General Zod sat back in his chair, relaxed, his gray eyes watching Jor-El pace. A frown graced his lips but he remained silent, furthering Jor-El's frustration.

"Why do you not say anything?!" Jor-El demanded, wheeling around on his heel. "Please tell me you are not asinine enough to believe that you can save everyone? Zod, they will not come! And you cannot force them to! The condition was the people could leave if it was according to their will."

"I know this," General Zod finally spoke, sighing heavily. "You must understand, Jor-El, I am the General of this people. My entire purpose is to ensure their safety. I understand that I can only compel them to come but you must understand the conflict I am facing by so doing."

Jor-El breathed heavily through his nose, trying to reel in his emotions. "I understand your desire to fulfill your duties, General, but I can promise you as someone just as passionate in their field of work that if we dare to stay here another day, we will not leave Krypton. We will die with it."

General Zod raised an eyebrow. "Do you believe it will happen tomorrow?"

Jor-El breathed deeply to calm himself. "I do."

Zod nodded. Standing up, he straightened his robes. "Very well." Striding to a machine that served as a device to communicate with the planet as a whole, General Zod flipped a switch and picked up a small round device to speak into. "Attention my fellow Kryptonians," he said in a commanding tone. His voice echoed around the room as well as outside, channeling to the entire planet. "The day has finally come. All who wish to leave Krypton and live are to report to the Endurance located in the eastern bay, Gate 34, in the city of Kandor. Boarding will take place from now until three hours after sunset. All are welcome to participate. That is all."

He flipped the switch and turned to Jor-El who nodded, "So it begins."

"You will oversee these proceedings, Jor-El," General Zod commanded. "Go now and board your family first so you can be in charge of the chaos that is sure to reign upon us for the next sixteen hours."

Jor-El allowed himself a small chuckle. "We have prepared for this for a month, Zod. I know what needs to be done. Just make sure that you and your family arrive before the deadline."

Zod smirked. "I will not miss it, Jor-El but thank you for your concern."

o0o0o

Jor-El found Zor-El, Alura, and Kara already prepared to walk out the door when he returned to his estate fifteen minutes later. "Where is Lara and Kal-El?"

"Still inside," Zor-El replied. "I don't know what is keeping her."

Jor-El frowned. "You can head to the ship. We will meet you there in a few minutes."

"Are you sure, brother?" Zor-El asked.

Jor-El nodded, smiling encouragingly to his elder brother. "Yes. We will be right behind you."

"Very well; come along Alura, Kara," Zor-El said, waving for the two to follow him.

Kara hefted Streaky into a more comfortable position in her arms. "See you there, Uncle Jor," she said happily. "Make sure you don't forget Kal!"

Jor-El smiled. "Thank you for reminding me, Kara."

Jor-El entered the house. Searching through the usual rooms, he found them vacant. "Lara?" he called. Then he noticed the door to his private science lab was ajar. Swallowing hard, he entered. There she was, her back to him, with Kal-El in her arms. In the middle of the room was a small ship.

"Why did you build this?" Lara whispered, her voice echoing off the walls.

Jor-El joined her as he tried to explain, "When I first found out about Krypton's doom, I determined that if it came down to dire circumstances, Kal-El could be allowed to live."

Lara's eyes held unshed tears. "You were planning on sending our son away…"

"Yes."

"Where?" she demanded, turning to face him. "Where would you have sent him?"

Jor-El shook his head. "I halted the search when General Zod's proposal was approved. I didn't find a place."

"But you would have, if you had the time?"

"You know I wouldn't stop until I did."

Lara bit her lip, her arms clasped tightly around Ka-El's body. "I don't think I would have allowed it," she whispered.

Jor-El put his hand on her shoulder. "If the circumstances were allowing him to live or die, would you have?"

Lara swallowed hard. Her eyes searched Kal-El's face and the ship Jor-El had built specifically for him. Finally she nodded. "Yes," she choked out. "I'm so grateful it did not come to that decision."

"As am I, my love. Come, let us leave this place. The decree has been given. Are you ready to leave?"

Lara nodded. "I had Key-Gor teleport all of our necessities to the Endurance this morning. We were just waiting for you to arrive with the word to leave. I was searching the house to make sure we didn't forget anything when I stumbled upon this."

Jor-El kissed her cheek. "I apologize for not informing you of it. I didn't see a need to after the Council granted us passage to leave."

"I understand," Lara muttered, kissing him in return.

Kal-El squirmed a little in his mother's arms making noise. Jor-El smiled. Ruffling his son's hair, he said, "Are you ready to travel amidst the stars my son?"

Kal-El grinned.

"Let us leave," Lara muttered, turning her back on the ship.

The little family left their estate without a backward glance. They had made many memories there but because of circumstances they couldn't linger to reminisce; the destruction of the planet disrupted such thoughts of sentiment.

By the time Jor-El's family reached Gate 34, a large line had formed consisting of eager, even restless, citizens. The moment Jor-El was spotted people started calling his name, demanding why boarding hadn't yet begun. Jor-El ignored the shouts for the sake of time; it would be easier to simply open the doors than answer questions.

Tray-Ur was at the front of the line. His wife had passed away two years previous and he had no children. He did have a dog, however, a white shepnor – a champion among Kryptonian dogs. Her name was Kandora and from the look of her, she was well along in a healthy pregnancy. Tray-Ur and Kandora shared a rare Kryptonian connection that occurred every once in a while between a Kryptonian and an animal. It was called Convergence and when it occurred, the Kryptonian and the creature would establish a bond so deep that it enabled the ability to share thoughts. Jor-El assumed such a moment occurred for Tray-Ur was laughing and shaking his head quietly to himself.

"Tray-Ur, if you are unwilling to share the thoughts of your dog, will you keep your chuckling to yourself?" an irritable Han-Jar muttered. He and his family of four were right behind Tray-Ur in line.

Tray-Ur apologized. "I can't help it if Kandora says something humorous, my friend."

Jor-El smiled as the two continued to friendly banter together. Arriving at the platform that led to the entrance of the ship, Jor-El left Lara standing at the base with Zor-El's family. Climbing the ramp, he placed his hand upon a control panel on the side of the ship. A second later, the entrance opened, revealing a modest interior consisting of light blues and greens. Jor-El caught Zor-El's eye and nodded, motioning him to proceed onto the ship. And so the procession began.

AI's similar to Key-Gor had been created for the purpose of directing the people where they needed to go. The people shuffled forward without complaint, grateful that they could finally board. Jor-El made sure to scale the ship, observing everything with meticulous accuracy to ensure that everything was in place as it should be. There were a couple of situations where children became separated from their parents but the AI's handled those and peace was restored. It was nearing sunset when General Zod finally boarded the ship with his wife, Faora.

What Faora lacked in physical appearance she made up in her fierce personality. Like her husband, she carried herself with an air that demanded respect. She was known for her fierce loyalty, her unyielding devotion to her husband, and as the first woman to make it to the top ranks of the military. She was a force to be reckoned with and definitely not an individual to cross.

"It seems stable," she commented as she surveyed the interior design.

"I assure you it is perfectly sound," General Zod said. "I inspected it myself."

Jor-El greeted the two of them personally. "I'm glad to see you were able to make it," he said, inclining his head to Faora.

"I trust everything is going smoothly?" Zod asked as Jor-El led them to their living chambers.

"Yes," Jor-El replied. "Everything is under control and in order. We are actually ahead of schedule."

"How many have come?"

"Only the one thousand who committed when the idea was first proposed," Jor-El answered with a hint of sadness. There were still a thousand more rooms that could be filled with families plus the other ships that could each house their own thousand. Both remained empty on either side of the Endurance.

"Fools," Zod growled under his breath.

Faora placed her hand on his shoulder. "Let us be grateful for what we have been given, General. We can build Krypton again with those who have come."

"Yes," he agreed.

Jor-El touched a crystal to a small panel in the middle of a hallway causing the door he'd stopped at to open.

Faora raised her eyebrows. "We are to live here?"

Jor-El's eyebrows rose slightly. "Is there something the matter with this establishment?"

Faora narrowed her eyes. "The common folk live on this floor."

Jor-El had not been expecting this. "I did not build this ship to accommodate differences in social class, Lady Faora," he replied politely.

"We understand perfectly, Jor-El," General Zod responded though his wife remained disturbed by this revelation. "We are simply grateful for the opportunity to live in these humble accommodations while we look for a new home to call our own."

Jor-El cleared his throat. "Yes… well, here are the crystals that will give you access to your quarters." He handed them both a chain with a crystal attached at the end. "They also serve as identification for the purpose of safety. Each person aboard the Endurance should wear them at all times as they will give you access to other places on the ship dependent upon age and time of day."

"For meal times, for example," Faora guessed, placing the crystal around her neck.

Jor-El nodded. "Exactly."

"Very well," Zod muttered, placing his around his neck. "I will leave you to settle in, Faora. I must accompany Jor-El to the bridge."

Faora nodded, disappearing inside their new temporary home, a look of pure distaste occupying her countenance.

"I apologize for my wife," Zod muttered as the two men walked down the hall. "She is not used to this kind of environment."

"It will be something many have to adjust to," Jor-El replied to show he didn't take offense.

The two of them rounded the corner at the same time as a little girl with long black hair tied up in a braid. The force knocked her off her feet and she fell backward, her eyes filling with tears.

"Zara, where did you go?" a frantic mother's voice cried.

"Lady Taf," Jor-El said in surprise, recognizing the mother whom the child belonged. "Does this little one belong to you?"

"Yes," she replied exasperated, picking up her daughter. "Thank you Jor-El. She learned to walk a few weeks ago and since then I've been having a terrible time keeping her in my sights." Zara struggled in Lady Taf's arms as the two disappeared around the corner.

"She is about your son's age, is she not?" Zod asked.

Jor-El nodded. "I believe she may be a couple months older but yes, they are the same age."

"Hmmm, she comes from a good family too," Zod commented. "Perhaps something to keep in mind, Jor-El. The bloodline of the nobles will only live on if we intermarry after all."

Jor-El decided not to comment although he agreed with Zod to some extent. Zara-Ra was someone he should keep an eye on as the years progressed. Arranged marriages had gone out of fashion on Krypton but parents could still heavily influence their children in whom they should pursue. He would talk to Lara about it.

Jor-El came out of his musings just as he and Zod appeared on the bridge. Several technicians were scattered here and there but for the most part the commands were to be undertaken by AI's.

"Magnificent," Zod commented as he looked around. "Who is to command the ship?"

"I have given that some thought," Jor-El admitted. "I feel that we should elect a new Council."

Zod frowned. "Jor-El, I am surprised you would suggest such a thing after all that has happened."

"I believe that the people need a sense of familiarity amidst so much change," Jor-El opined, trying to reason with the general. "We need a sense of continuity in the midst of such a drastic adjustment."

Zod was not pleased. His demeanor hostile, it took a large amount of control to relax and see things from Jor-El's perspective. He was right but it wasn't what Zod wanted to hear. Sighing, he finally nodded. "I suppose that would be best for now."

Jor-El knew Zod had grudgingly agreed. Had he thought he would become the sole leader of so many? The people already looked up to him. Would he attempt another coup after they were in space? Jor-El feared he would. Zod was not a man who enjoyed having to share authority with others. Feeling the need to keep his eyes on Zod in the future, Jor-El cleared his throat and said further, "I think the people should elect who is to be on the new Council. However, I propose that the Council be made up of a small group, no more than four or five."

Zod thought this sensible. "Agreed. Too many minds stir controversy."

"Agreed," Jor-El muttered.

"When do you suggest we propose this to the others?"

"After we have left Krypton," Jor-El said, placing his hands behind his back. "For now, you and I will lead the ship and all those aboard to safety."

Zod nodded, pleased that he at least got to be in charge for now. Jor-El had originally intended to be the sole leader of the Endurance until the people voted for council members but the presence of Dru-Zod made him change his mind. The man was obviously hungry for power; denying him of such would be more dangerous than to do so. Jor-El was not at all pleased with the impressions he was feeling about Zod but he decided it was best to remain silent until absolutely necessary. Zod had done nothing except use his authority to sway the Council. Jor-El needn't overreact just yet. No, for now he would let things fall wherever they might.

"I would like to leave in two hours," Zod said.

"I agree," Jor-El replied. "I will inform everyone aboard."

Zod nodded.

The announcement made, Jor-El decided to leave Zod to his designs for now. Dismissing himself, he left to see how things were going with his family. He found Lara sitting on the sofa in their living quarters. Kal-El was standing by her, his little hands gripping the furniture firmly. His little legs wobbled back and forth but he was determined not to fall over.

Lara's face brightened when she saw her husband. "Jor! We have something we'd like to show you!"

"Have you now?" Jor-El asked curiously.

Lara nodded vigorously before leaping to her feet, walking across the room, and stopping near the door where Jor-El stood. Bending her knees so she was eye level with Kal-El, she held out her hands and beckoned him to her. "Come here, Kal," she encouraged, her fingers waving back and forth.

Jor-El watched in fascination as their son's eyes filled with determination and his little fists released the couch. His legs wobbled a little at first but then he took a step… then another. He was walking! It took him ten steps to get to his parents but Kal-El managed to make it without falling over.

Jor-El dropped to one knee just as Kal-El fell into his mother's arms. "Well done, Kal!" Jor-El exclaimed, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "How long has he been able to do this?"

"We've been practicing for the last two weeks," Lara admitted. "We wanted to surprise you."

"I am very surprised," Jor-El admitted, "As well as pleased! This is a marvelous thing!"

Kal-El's achievement seemed like a good omen to Jor-El. It was progress towards a new stage of life just like the journey they were about to undertake in space. Seeing his son's success filled Jor-El with hope. They were going to be successful in the venture they were undertaking, no matter how long it took in order to see results.

"Do you want him to walk to you?" Lara asked.

Jor-El fidgeted a bit. "Um, will he come to me?"

Lara scoffed. "You're his father, Jor. Why would he not?"

Jor-El rubbed the back of his neck. "He seems more attached to you."

"Jor, go stand on the other side of the room and beckon to him. I promise he'll come."

Jor-El nervously did as his wife asked; though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he was concerned that he was not what one would consider a successful father. For most of Kal-El's life Jor-El had spent the majority of the day in his lab or in meetings with the Council. Now that they were leaving Krypton, maybe his time would be better divided between work and home so he could witness moments like Kal-El taking his first step.

"Get down so you are at his eye level," Lara instructed. Jor-El did as asked. Lara muttered in Kal-El's ear, "Why don't you try to go to your father, Kal? Go on!"

Kal-El's bright blue eyes turned from his mother to where his father crouched on the opposite side of the room. The distance seemed daunting to the child but he didn't let that hinder him from doing as his mother asked. Kal-El determinedly put one foot in front of the other and in no time at all walked into the arms of his father. His tiny arms wrapped around Jor-El, his head snuggling into his chest.

"Fa-er," Kal-El said.

Jor-El's eyes widened. He looked from Kal-El to Lara. "Lara! Did you hear that?"

Pride shimmered in Lara's eyes, her smile twinkling like the countless stars in the sky. "Yes, Jor," she said, nodding, "His first word."

Parental pride surged from Jor-El as he took Kal-El into his arms and stood straight. "Well done, my son," he said quietly.

Before another word could be spoken, there was a knock on the door. Lara crossed the room and took Kal-El so Jor-El could answer. A young member of the Kryptonian military stood before him, his uniform the standard black from top to bottom, exposing a little of his chest, hands, neck, and face. From his appearance, he was a new member. "General Zod requests your presence on deck, sir," he said nervously.

Jor-El found it slightly humorous that this young man was so intimidated by him. He was just a scientist and an old member of the Kryptonian Council. Why did others of his race fill with such anxiety whenever his presence was made known? Inwardly sighing, he nodded to the soldier. "I will be there shortly."

Lara came up beside him with a smile on her face. "I suppose this request means it is time to leave?"

Jor-El nodded. "It does. There is a window panel down the hall if you wish to watch the departure."

Lara knew that what he really meant to say was that if she wanted to get a last look at Krypton, now was the time to do so. Swallowing hard, she had the sudden realization that they really were leaving their world for good. They had talked about it for so long she thought she would be prepared for this moment. But to actually have it happen; Lara felt her heart pick up. "I will take Kal with me. Go, Zod needs you."

Jor-El sent her a reassuring smile before turning to follow the young soldier back to the control room where Zod was sure to be waiting to give the command.

With Kal-El still in her arms, Lara made sure she had the crystal to her room before walking down the hall to the window. Sure enough, she was able to see the city of Kandor in all its glory. Though Rao had already disappeared in the sky, the crystals gave off a florescent glow, bathing the city in a delicate light. Her eyes taking in the magnificent city before her, Lara's thoughts filled with memories: the moment she was told she was barren, the day Jor-El expressed the Sealing Vow to her, the day when they repeated the Vow before the Council of Elders, the moment she discovered she was pregnant with Kal-El, the day he finally came into the world, and so many more wonderful memories.

Lara did not realize it but her eyes had misted over with tears. Footsteps approached and she turned to see Alura and Kara the latter in her mother's arms. Alura's eyes were also shining. Lara swallowed the lump in her throat, her eyes looking over the city once more.

"Attention," the calm voice of Jor-El rang down the halls, "we are about to embark on this extraordinary journey. We are grateful to all who have been willing to join us in this venture. Once we are in space, we will hold a meeting to discuss procedures and cast in votes for various positions that must be filled. Feel free to observe our departure at any of the window panels."

The silence that followed his words seemed to Lara to signify the end of an era. Her chin quivered and even though it went against her Kryptonian nature, she cried before her sister-in-law and niece. It humbled her a moment later to hear the soft sniffles of them next to her. This was a day of great sadness as well as joy. The two women were grateful they were the only ones occupying the hallway. Kal-El's head turned to look out the window after wondering what his family members were staring at. His gaze held for the ship was moving, lifting off the planet's surface into the air with such grace that if one did not actually see, it would be hard to believe they were moving at all.

Lara's tears intensified as Kandor grew smaller. Her parents had died shortly after her marriage to Jor-El, their bodies buried outside the city with others who had gone before her. She would never be able to visit their graves again. Jor-El's were buried there too. Kal-El would never be able to visit either of their graves. Lara was saddened by this but at least her son could grow up with his cousin, aunt, and uncle. And it was consoling to know that she and Jor-El didn't have to leave Zor-El and his family behind. She thanked every star that Alura was able to curb Zor-El's stubbornness; when Jor-El had first approached him, Zor-El had disbelieved. But Alura had seen sense and managed to change his mind.

"I am glad you are here, Alura," Lara muttered.

"As am I," she breathed between tears. "I do not think I would have been able to make this journey alone."

Lara nodded. The four of them watched in silence as the planet's surface disappeared in the clouds, as the atmosphere gradually changed to that of space, and Krypton became a silvery white orb a midst the black, twinkling scenery of the universe. It was breathtaking. Even Kal-El had ceased struggling in his mother's arms, his eyes focused solely on the sphere that was his birth planet.

"Mother, is that Krypton?" Kara asked.

Alura's voice was soft, reflecting the awe that Lara held. "Yes, Kara, it is."

"Is that Draux?" Kara said, pointing to Krypton's moon.

"Yes dear."

Kara frowned. "I don't see a dragon on its surface."

Lara managed a small chuckle. "Rao and Draux are named after a phoenix and a dragon, Kara. The beasts don't actually reside on their surfaces."

"Oh," Kara frowned. "Then all those stories?"

"Are simply what they are, Kara," Alura said, "stories."

The twinkle in Kara's eyes disappeared a little. All her life she thought the phoenix Rao and the dragon Draux had lived on their spheres, one giving light during the day and the other light during the night. The story was that they had found love on Krypton but had to leave the planet to fulfill other duties so, to show their love, they orbited Krypton, giving it light, hoping that one day the two lights would find each other again. But now her mother told her those stories were not based off facts. The seven year old suddenly felt a piece of her childhood disappear.

Footsteps halted behind them and both mothers turned to find their husbands; each reflected the emotions of loss the others were experiencing. Thankfully both Alura and Lara had stopped their tears shortly after entering the vastness of space.

"How long have you two been standing here?" Zor-El inquired with a heavy heart.

Lara shook her head. "We haven't been keeping time."

Jor-El nodded as he looked out the window panel at their home planet. "It feels that it has only been moments when in reality it has been hours. We have stopped for now. General Zod does not feel we should go farther until we choose who is to lead the people through space."

All of them saw the sense in this. Kal-El, who had started fidgeting in Lara's arms suddenly stilled. The change in him alerted Lara who turned her attention to him. His back had been to his father, his head resting over his mother's shoulder. Lara pulled him away from her chest but saw that his eyes were not looking at her, but at the window. It was then that Kara gasped.

The adults whirled around just in time to see their beloved home planet turn a brilliant shade of red.

"What's happening Mother?" Kara cried fearfully.

Alura couldn't answer; she was just as transfixed as her husband.

"It is the end," Jor-El whispered, his voice filled with pain.

And then… the planet exploded.

The House of El all held their breaths, their minds spiraling into shock. Like leaving the planet, they knew it was to come but seeing it occur was something they could not properly prepare themselves for. None dared to breathe for several seconds – that is, until Jor-El comprehended the massive shockwave rippling its way towards them. He turned on his heel just as Draux broke into a thousand pieces, the moon's surface obliterated by the force of the explosion its planet dispelled.

Racing down the hall, Jor-El yanked the crystal from around his neck and jammed it into a control panel, his fingers flying across the screen that materialized before him. A second later, his image was flashing across the window panels of the main control room.

"Zod! Activate the shields! _NOW!"_

The urgency in Jor-El's voice compelled Zod out of his temporary stupor from witnessing the destruction of his home. Turning to an AI, he spoke the command, "Activate the shields!"

"Shields are activated and fully operational, sir," the AI responded a second later.

"They're up Jor-El!" Zod cried.

Jor-El left the control panel to run back to the window to see if they would be able to survive the onslaught. The sight before him chilled his blood and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that if his shields were not strong enough then all of them were staring death in the face. The shockwave heading towards the Endurance carried fragments of Krypton in all sizes but what terrified Jor-El was that the once beautifully clear crystal of the planet had mutated into several different colors, the most prominent one being a sickly emerald green. Scattered specks of red, blue, gold, and silvery black were amidst the green chaos; he fleetingly wondered if those different shades came from thinner layers in the planet's crust until the meteorites were seen flying in all directions. They slammed into each other, breaking up the larger chunks into smaller pieces but also causing the direction to change course towards the Endurance.

Jor-El's heart was in his throat as the first meteor flew directly at them the size ranging about half the length of their ship. Twenty feet from the Endurance, the meteor hit the force field. Sparks like lightning traveled from the point of impact all the way around the shield but instead of shattering, the force field remained perfectly sound. The meteor, however, broke into a thousand pieces flying everywhere.

The meteorites that followed slammed into the shield without mercy, the impact causing some to explode into smaller chunks, others to powder. The constant collision could be felt now. Jor-El's teeth were rattling together, his body vibrating as the place they once called home crashed into them ruthlessly. Kal-El and Kara were crying, the noises and the quaking of their bones unnerving them to fearful tears. Normally their parents would have consoled them, but the rumblings were so loud that they drowned out the children's cries.

It lasted for what felt like an eternity; it seemed the planet's remains were never going to cease in trying to destroy them. But then, remarkably, the rumbling stopped, the quaking ceasing, and then came the stillness – interrupted only by the cries of the children.

The remaining sight before him unnerved Jor-El. The planet had not completely shattered into space. In fact, the core was still there along with several rings of rock surrounding it, circling slowly. The entire spectacle was the same emerald green as the meteorites that crashed into the Endurance's force fields. Jor-El had a very ominous feeling about the green rocks. He instinctively knew that they needed to get as far from the atmosphere they were surrounded in as quickly as possible.

But he was still too stunned to move.

Lara's whisper shook him to his heart, the loss in her voice nearly moving him to tears. "We are truly all that is left," she muttered, her voice penetrating Jor-El despite the loud cry of his son. "We are the last."


	3. Jinogra

03: Jinogra

"Mother, do I have to go to education today?"

Lara glanced up from the food she was preparing to stare at her son. "Of course you do, Kal. All children must get their education."

Kal-El pouted. "Why can't we wait until we are in space again? We're only going to be on Hinosu for two more days. I do not understand why Father won't allow me to accompany him into the city."

Lara had to hide her smile. Her seven year old son had grown so much in the last couple of years. Even for his age he was tall. His black hair was thick but trimmed short and his blue eyes were even more radiant now than when he was a baby. Besides his physical growth, he had proved to be very bright from a very young age. He could read complete children's books on his own by the time he was two and by the time he was three he understood basic mathematical expressions. Lara and Jor-El both suspected that he would be a scholar by the time he was in his teenage years.

"Kal," Lara chided gently, "you already know that you're not old enough to go into the cities we visit. You belong with the other children in education."

His lower lip stuck out slightly as he folded his arms. "It isn't fair," he muttered.

Lara shook her head, now unable to hide her smile. Her son had an incurable curiosity when it came to other worlds. He was fascinated by different races, cultures, creatures, stars, planets, and solar systems. He loved them so much that he would try to sneak off the ship to get one on one experience with every planet they visited. The last planet they stopped at, Kiuyo, Kal-El had left the ship to explore the area. He'd been found by Han-Jar several hours later; the boy had been conversing with a young Kiuyoite. Jor-El had suspended him from visiting with his friends for a week, confining him to the living quarters, the exception being to attend education.

"Kal, when you are older you can go and explore the planets we visit," Lara said. "For now, you are young. When you grow into a young man I'm sure your father will allow you to go with him."

Kal-El was not happy. "Father gets to go off with General Zod and the other councilmen to see all these different cultures and I'm stuck in a classroom; he doesn't even enjoy leaving the ship! He only goes because he has to."

Lara stifled a chuckle. "Kal, one day you will be a councilman and then you can go and do whatever you well please. Your father built this ship and knows exactly what it needs in order to survive through space; this is the only reason why he goes to the cities, for repairs. The other councilmen and General Zod go with him to gather supplies we need before making another voyage. They are not having fun when they leave; they are performing business transactions."

Kal-El frowned. "Mother, what is the point in being able to see all these different worlds if we do nothing to learn about them? We visit, gather supplies, and then leave. Why haven't we just decided to stay on one of them? Why do we have to keep traveling from place to place? Why can't we make a home with those who already reside here?"

Lara turned away from him to finish making his morning meal. She didn't exactly know how to tell someone so young about the stubbornness of their people. The truth was that the majority of the survivors of Krypton were full of pride. They didn't want to share a planet; they wanted one to call their own. Each world they had visited had been lifetimes behind compared to Krypton because none of the races they encountered had existed for a millennia. The Kryptonians were adamant about finding a place that wasn't inhabited by another race and that fit the qualifications of life. So far, there had only been one planet they had come across but after studying it for a month, Jor-El discovered an anomaly that would eventually kill everyone: the soil was infertile meaning no possibility of growth of any kind. That had been a heavy blow in the people's hope but Jor-El had consoled them; if one place existed that was so close, surely there were others that would be proper for life.

"Would you not rather live on a planet that was just inhabited by Kryptonians?" Lara asked casually, slicing up food.

Kal-El was quiet for a second too long before replying, "Of course, mother."

Lara inwardly sighed. Though Jor-El refused to see what she already saw, she knew that Kal-El was not like most Kryptonians. He may be young but Lara knew he was different. He was compassionate, kind, heartfelt, and caring towards every race and every creature he came across. He was not prideful, believing his race was superior. He was humble and desirous to learn anything and everything about what other cultures had to offer. He believed that everyone had something to contribute to knowledge and that there was good in everyone.

Most Kryptonians didn't think this way because of the traditions that had been taught to them since they were children: that Krypton was a society flourishing with knowledge and wisdom beyond the understanding. These traditions were still deeply ingrained in the survivors and it didn't help that most taught their children to look down upon those who appeared less intelligent than themselves.

Lara was proud of her son for daring to be different. She and Jor-El had taught him to respect differences but also to be proud of the culture to which he came from. They taught him that the things he would learn as a Kryptonian could be used to benefit all creatures and that he could be an example to all around him. Lara expected great things from her son but she was also afraid that because of his differences, he wouldn't fit in.

Pulling herself from her worries, she placed her son's morning meal on the table. "Come and eat, Kal."

Kal-El was still upset but curbing his hunger was more important than continuing to argue with his mother. Sitting at the table, he thanked her for the food before quickly shoveling it into his mouth.

Lara shook her head. "Did you even taste what it was you were eating, my son?"

Kal-El wiped his chin sheepishly, the plate now empty. "I'm sorry, mother. I did not mean to eat so fast."

Lara chuckled. Grabbing a cloth, she wiped his face of food residue. She smiled to herself as she worked. Her adorable little miracle was growing so fast. Soon she would be unable to coddle him. "There, all done," she muttered before kissing his forehead.

"Thank you, mother," he mumbled, his cheeks pink. There was a knock on the door. Kal-El leapt from the table and rushed to grab his bag. A moment later, he'd opened the door to find his fourteen year old cousin, Kara, standing before him. "Kara!" he cried happily, latching himself around her long legs.

Kara had filed out to be a beautiful young woman. Her blonde hair was now down to her waist and her curves had developed quite nicely in the last two years. Already she had several young men pursuing her but Kara wasn't ready to commit to any of them. Her personality was a little on the fiery side but she had a heart of gold underneath it all and her love for her family and friends was laced with fierce loyalty and devotion. She was a good girl and she adored Kal-El.

Laughing, she squeezed him tight. "Hello my cousin," she laughed, kissing the top of his head.

"I missed you," Kal-El said, pulling away to stare into her blue eyes.

Kara raised an eyebrow. "You saw me yesterday."

"That was forever ago!"

Kara laughed. "You're silly. Are you ready to leave?"

Kal-El nodded, hefting his bag full of books before taking Kara's hand.

"I'll bring him home after education, Aunt Lara." Kara said, looking at her aunt who stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

Lara smiled. "I know; you always do."

Kara turned to leave but Kal-El pulled away from her for a moment to run across the room and give his mother a hug. Kara raised her eyebrows. Usually by Kal-El's age, physical contact became less prominent in relationships; she herself stopped hugging her parents when she was his age. In fact, the last time she'd hugged her parents was the day Krypton was destroyed. After that she made it a goal to grow up so as to keep the traditions of her people. But Kal-El had been a baby when they lost their planet. He had always been prone to expressing his love in physical form and it hadn't abated in his growth either – unlike the other children his age. He tried not to touch his friends but when it came to family his affections were still manifest without reservation.

Kara watched as Kal-El hugged his mother and a part of her longed to be able to do that with hers. She shook off the feeling. It was foolish after all. Physical contact was not necessary to display love. Words were enough. But the nagging feeling returned when Lara returned Kal-El's affections just as passionately. The love in that embrace was so potent that Kara felt herself longing to join them.

"I love you, mother," Kal-El said.

Lara smiled. "I love you too. Now, off you go."

Kara was surprised Lara would admit these words without pause. Lara's compassion was definitely what others would classify as odd – which may have explained why Kal-El acted the way he did. But it wasn't Kara's place to mention this to her aunt.

Kal-El ran back to Kara's side and took her hand. "Let's go, Kara!" he said, pulling her towards the door.

"Bye Aunt Lara," Kara called over her shoulder before Kal-El whisked her around the corner.

The moment they were out of Lara's sight, Kara removed her hand from Kal-El's. His face fell a little. "Why do you do that?" he asked, looking up at his cousin, confused.

Kara sighed. "Kal, Kryptonians don't touch each other, remember?"

Kal-El pouted. "I don't understand that."

Kara frowned, rubbing the back of her neck. "Look, Kal, it's just the way it is. It's always been like that."

"But mother allows me to embrace her."

"That's because she's your mother."

"You allow me to do that too!"

"That's because…" – drat, the little guy had her on that one – "that's because you're my cousin."

"Then why won't you let me hold your hand?"

"Because… because we're in public!" Kara said, thinking fast as to how to explain this without hurting her cousin's feelings. "We have to keep it a secret."

"Why?"

Kara wanted to pull her hair out. Her cousin's incessant curiosity was going to be the death of her some day. She couldn't bear to tell him that it was because they would become social outcasts if they were caught doing such a thing. He was still too young to fully understand that. Sighing, Kara stopped and got down on one knee, staring at her cousin in all seriousness. "Kal, I need you to do this for me. Let's keep the physical contact behind closed doors _at home_. Please?"

Kal-El's gorgeous blue eyes shifted back and forth as he surveyed her face. "I do not understand why you what me to do this but I'll do it for you, cousin."

Kara's heart melted a little. She almost felt a desire to hug her cousin but she tossed that feeling away. Physical contact was not necessary to show love, she reminded herself. Instead, she smiled. "That's all I want, Kal. Come on, we're going to be late."

Kal-El nodded, following his cousin with discontent in his heart. Kara dropped him off at the door to his classroom. Kal-El swiped his crystal against the panel, opening the door.

"I'll see you after class, Kal," Kara said kindly.

Kal-El tried to remain cheerful as he nodded. "Okay, bye."

The false smile on his face disappeared the second his cousin had turned her back on him. Sighing, he entered the classroom where several children were already inside, sitting at their desks. Some were conversing with each other; others had their noses stuck in books. The moment they saw Kal-El, though, they stopped what they were doing and inclined their heads to him. Reacting as his father had taught him, Kal-El returned the gesture before making his way to his chair.

He hated having to do that every time he walked passed other Kryptonians. His father said the reason they were treated differently was because they belonged to the House of El. Kal-El looked down at the symbol on his clothes, right over his chest, and sighed. He understood the concept of ranks; he just didn't agree with it. He wanted to be just like everybody else. He didn't want to stand out. But it was his duty to do so.

"Hey Kal!" someone said, disturbing his thoughts.

Kal-El's head snapped up and he saw one of his dear friends, Zara-Ra, standing before him, her long dark brown hair held back from falling in her face by a braid that ran from ear to ear over the top of her head. Her gray-blue eyes sparkled and her charming smile flashed widely at the sight of her best friend. She had a slightly rounded face and a few freckles across her round nose.

"Hello, Zara," Kal-El smiled, shoving his saddened thoughts into the back of his mind.

"You looked troubled a moment ago," she commented, sitting beside him. "Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm fine, Zara, but thank you for your concern."

Just then, Ching-Mi, Kal-El's other good friend, appeared, taking his seat just ahead of him. Ching-Mi was not as tall as Kal-El but he was lengthy. He had soft light blue eyes and brown hair that was cropped short like Kal-El's. Unlike Zara-Ra and Kal-El, he was of the lesser nobility, one of the lowest of the noble families. Despite this, he, Kal-el, and Zara-Ra were the best of friends.

"Good morning Kal-El, Lady Zara," he said.

Zara-Ra laughed. "I'm hardly a lady, Ching."

Kal-El noted the small blush that came over his friend as he replied, "It is only a matter of a few years and you will be. I might as well address you as such to get into practice."

"As long as you don't start calling me Lord," Kal-El muttered, the very idea of anyone calling him that making him inwardly cringe.

"What is this? You're already demanding the rest of us to call you Lord, Kal-El?" someone sneered behind him.

Kal-El's face filled with dismay. Masking his displeasure, he turned around. "I'm afraid you have been misinformed, Kur-Nor."

Kur-Nor was a bully, plain and simple. He was shorter than both Kal-El and Ching-Mi but his attitude made up the difference. He despised that he had to bow to Kal-El when he was in the same noble class as him; the House of Nor was just as old as the House of El but not as influential. Kur-Nor had hated Kal-El since the first time he had to incline his head to him back when they were four years old. Kal-El didn't like Kur-Nor because he treated others as if they were maggots under his shoes and used his friends to get what he wanted. His two faithful cronies, Gyru-Inz and Bal-Quin, were brawny and cocky. Unlike Kur-Nor, they were large and broad, using their built to intimidate others to follow whatever Kur-Nor wanted. Kur-Nor had shoulder length dark blonde hair and greenish gray eyes that lurked with ill intentions even though he was simply seven years old. No, even at a young age it was easy to see who the bullies were.

"I was just saying that Zara should be called a lady," Ching said, coming to Kal-El's defense. "He was simply voicing a joke."

Kur-Nor scowled. "The company you keep, Kal-El," he said, eyeing Ching-Mi with distaste. "You might want to rethink who you align yourself with."

Ching-Mi looked down at his boots. Zara-Ra and Kal-El both angrily leapt from their chairs.

"Take that back!" Kal-El snapped.

"Being a councilman's son doesn't give you the right to give orders, Kal-El," Bal-Quin snapped.

"Yeah!" Gyru-Inz agreed.

Zara-Ra rolled her eyes. "All three of you had better leave," she warned.

Kur-Nor raised an eyebrow. "And what if we chose to stay, Zara?"

Zara-Ra's gray-blue eyes sparked dangerously. "Then I'll be forced to report to your father what you were doing last night before dinner, Nor."

Kur-Nor's eyes widened in disbelief. Kal-El wondered what it was that Zara-Ra had witnessed. His eyes darting back and forth, Kur-Nor leaned back and scoffed, trying to brush off the threat, "Come on," he muttered to Gyru-Inz and Bal-Quin. "Let's go."

The three bullies sauntered to their seats near the front of the room. Zara-Ra turned to Ching-Mi who hadn't said a word, his eyes still on his shoes. "Ching, you know that we don't care about what house you're from, right?" she consoled.

"Yeah, Ching, you're our best friend," Kal-El said, "Class doesn't matter anyway."

Ching-Mi nodded but his eyes were still on the floor. "Yeah," he muttered.

Zara-Ra shared a glance with Kal-El before her eyes filled with determination. Placing her hands on her hips, she ordered, "Ching, look at me!"

Ching-Mi swallowed but lifted his chin none the less.

"From now on I don't want you to have another thought about being different from me, Kal-El, or Kur-Nor! You are one of us! Do you understand?"

Ching-Mi was a little surprised by her intensity but he found himself nodding. "Yes."

"You want to join the military, don't you?" Kal-El asked.

"More than anything," Ching-Mi admitted.

"Then act like someone who belongs to the military," Kal-El advised. "They aren't afraid to stand up to anyone. In the military it doesn't matter what class you come from. Everyone starts on the same level and those who are successful advance in rank."

Ching-Mi's confidence was restored. "You are right, Kal-El." He looked at his two friends and smiled. "Thank you."

Zara-Ra's face lit up. "You're welcome, Ching."

After that their conversation ceased, for the teacher had arrived and demanded attention. Kal-El tried not to let his thoughts wander too much; it was hard since the curriculum they were learning he already understood. His father, Jor-El, had taught him these concepts when he was six, after Kal-El had questioned him about them.

The day passed slowly and by the time class ended, Kal-El was more than ready to go home and relax. Like she promised, Kara was waiting for him outside his classroom. Kal-El restrained himself from running up and hugging her – which was a very hard thing to do because he loved giving Kara affection. Instead he returned the wide smile she was sending him.

"Hello Kal," she greeted, "Hello Ching and Zara."

"Hello Kara," Ching-Mi and Zara-Ra returned together.

The other seven year olds, Kur-Nor included, looked on in jealousy as someone so much older than them gave the three children her full attention and respect. Even children adored Kara but she ignored them except for Kal-El and his friends.

"Would you like me to take the two of you home today?" Kara asked to Ching-Mi and Zara-Ra.

They both nodded vigorously, feeling special that Kara would do such a thing for them. The four of them set off down the hall away from the classroom, the seven year olds telling Kara all about what they learned in class that day. It wasn't until they reached the hall where both Ching-Mi and Zara-Ra lived that Kal-El noticed the windows displayed a black scene from space.

"We left Hinosu!" he exclaimed in dismay, pressing his hands against the window panel.

"So we have," Kara said with little concern.

Kal-El tried to hide his sadness. He'd wanted to try to at least convince his father to take him for a walk on the planet. Why had they left ahead of schedule? Had his father and the other council members already obtained the supplies they needed?

"Kal, come on," Zara-Ra called.

Kal-El turned around to find his cousin and friends already halfway down the hall. He glanced at the vastness of space for a moment more before rushing off to join them. Bidding Ching-Mi and Zara-Ra goodbye, he and Kara continued to his home.

"Aunt Lara, we're here," Kara called after Kal-El had swiped his crystal across the panel, opening the door.

A tinkling noise reached their ears just before a ball of white energy bounded across the room, slamming its paws into Kal-El's chest. Kal-El laughed, "Krypto! Good to see you, boy!"

Kara rolled her eyes. "Dogs."

Kal-El smiled, pushing Krypto down. "There's nothing wrong with dogs, Kara."

"Whatever you say, cousin," she muttered.

"Kal, Kara is that you?" Lara's voice called from the kitchen.

"Yes, mother!" Kal-El called.

The two went into the kitchen to find Lara cooking. She paused in her work to return the hug her son gave her. Again, Kara watched in silence. Lara invited her to stay for dinner but Kara declined. "Thank you for the invitation, Aunt Lara, but I have education work I have to do."

Lara smiled. "I understand. Thank you for bringing Kal home."

"Any time," Kara smiled.

Kal-El rushed over and gave her a hug. "Bye, Kara, I'll miss you."

Despite herself, she wrapped her arms around her cousin. "I'll miss you too. See you around, Kal."

After she left, Kal-El disappeared into his room with Krypto at his heels, telling his mother he was going to do his education work until dinner. Once the door to his room was closed, Kal-El plopped down on his bed and sighed.

_What is the matter Kal?_

_We left Hinosu early._

_And you wanted to ask your father if he would let you see the city?_ Krypto guessed.

_Yeah; I don't understand why he's so against me going with him._

_I don't think anyone understands what your fascination is with other worlds._

Kal-El allowed himself a small smile. _I suppose not._

_You're sad._

_Yes._

_Why?_

Kal-El opened his thoughts so Krypto could see all of the things that had been on his mind: his desire to stop living in space, his curiosity as to why his people didn't want to share a planet with another species, and what Kur-Nor had said to Ching-Mi earlier that day.

Kal-El was grateful that he and Krypto shared Convergence. Krypto was the last of his kind, a shepnor, a white champion dog from Krypton. His mother, Kandora, had belonged to Tray-Ur and had been pregnant with Krypto and his siblings when they left Krypton. Kandora had died in childbirth and Krypto's siblings had died shortly after her. Krypto, the sole survivor, met Kal-El six months after he was born and the two's bond began immediately. Tray-Ur was ecstatic that Kandora's only remaining posterity had been able to Converge with someone and had gladly given Krypto to Kal-El when the bond was evident.

Krypto understood Kal-El in a way that nobody else did. He may not agree with some of Kal-El's views but he loved the boy and would kill anyone who dared try to harm him. As Kal-El's thoughts flooded into his mind, Krypto leapt onto his bed and rested his head in his lap.

_You know, Kal-El, the next planet we land on, you should go and explore._

Kal-El shook his head emphatically. _Krypto, you know that I can't do that! Remember what happened last time? Han-Jar found me and Father ended up suspending me for a week! That was torture!_

_But you did admit to me that it had been worth it._

Kal-El paused. His dog did have a point. He had enjoyed himself. Krypto huffed next to him, signifying laughter. Kal-El shoved him. _Silence, Krypto!_

_You know I'm right. _

_I do. But… mother would not approve. She'd be really mad._

_So will your father but both forgave you last time._

_That doesn't mean they will this time,_ Kal-El argued.

_Fine, do what you always do, complain about never being able to leave. Just know that you'll never be happy living that way._

Kal-El swallowed. He knew Krypto was right but did he dare to defy his father again?

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. Realizing that he was supposed to be doing education work, Kal-El scrambled to empty his bag, pulling out his books, paper, and writing utensil. "Come in," he invited in a huff, ignoring Krypto's silent laughter in his head.

The door slid open and Jor-El walked in. Kal-El's heart skipped a beat. "Hello, my son," he greeted.

"Hello father."

"What did you learn in education today?"

Kal-El decided to be honest with him. "I didn't learn anything that you haven't already taught me, father."

Jor-El frowned. "I see. Perhaps I could speak with the educational board. Maybe they could advance you to a more challenging class."

"No!" Kal-El cried but paused under his father's scrutiny. "I-I would rather be with my own age," he muttered. He didn't want to leave his friends! Not to mention the other children would hate him even more than they already did! He didn't want that kind of attention. He wanted to fit in. Advancing him would make him stand out even more!

Jor-El raised an eyebrow. "Kal, it would not make sense to have you attend a class where you are not learning."

"I learn new things sometimes," he lied. Jor-El gave him a knowing stare. Kal-El balked. "Okay, I don't."

"Then why do you not want to advance?" Jor-El asked incredulously.

"I…" Kal-El paused. He didn't want to voice his thoughts. His father would not approve.

"Kal, speak."

Kal-El took a deep breath. "I don't want to leave my friends."

"Your friends will still be your friends, Kal," his father said dismissively. "You can see them on the weekends. Besides, by advancing you will make new friends."

"And enemies," Kal-El snapped before he could stop himself. Jor-El raised an eyebrow. Kal-El's little heart skipped another beat. Feeling as if he had a ball in his throat, he choked out, "I apologize, father, I did not mean to say that."

"Yes you did, Kal," Jor-El replied.

Kal-El flinched, his eyes darting to his feet. "Yes, father."

"Kal? Do you already have enemies in your class?"

Kal-El didn't want to respond but felt the words slipping from him before he could stop himself. "Kur-Nor and his friends, Bal-Quin and Gyru-Inz. They think they are superior to everyone because they come from ancient houses! They insulted Ching-Mi. They do it all the time! It infuriates me! And they don't treat Zara-Ra with respect! And just because I am of the House of El, they hate me! I didn't ask to be born into this house! I hate the attention but they think I enjoy it! They make my life miserable every day! I hate them!"

He paused, realizing with horror that he had truly spoken his mind. Jor-El crossed the room and sat down next to Kal-El, placing his hand on his son's shoulder. Kal-El flinched but didn't move away. Jor-El sighed. He had been afraid his son would experience something like this; he'd lived through it himself after all.

"Kal, the other Kryptonians only respect our house because our ancestors' actions have influenced Krypton for centuries. We are our House's legacy. We carry their accomplishments and their esteemed reputations on our shoulders."

"I know this," Kal-El muttered.

"I know you do," Jor-El said gently. "But, son, you were born into this House for a reason. You are an El and with that comes specific obligations. There will be others who are jealous of your heritage but that is their choice. If they scorn you, hold your head high and ignore them. Be above them, son. Do not stoop to their level."

"Yes, father," Kal-El sighed.

"Now, concerning your education, I am going to have you advance."

"But father –!"

"No, Kal! I will not have my son wasting his time. Your education is important and if you are not learning, you are not growing. I will speak to the board tomorrow."

Kal-El was devastated. He was going to lose his friends! "Father, please reconsider!"

"We do not beg, Kal-El."

Oh no; his father had used his last name. He only did this when he was angry with him. Kal-El swallowed. "Yes, father," he whispered.

Jor-El nodded in approval. "Now, concerning leaving Hinosu early…" – Kal-El looked up – "I know you wanted me to show you around the city but we had to leave before I could do such a thing."

"Why?"

"We were no longer welcome," Jor-El said evasively his tone making it clear that he wasn't going to elaborate.

Kal-El decided to push his luck. "Can I accompany you on the next planet we visit?"

Jor-El looked at him for a long moment before replying, "We shall see."

"Jor, Kal, dinner is ready," Lara's voice called, echoing down the hall.

"Come, let us eat," Jor-El commanded.

_He only said that to consol me. He doesn't really mean it. And he's taking me away from my friends,_ Kal-El thought bitterly. _He's never going to let me go with him. _

_I'm sorry Kal,_ Krypto muttered sadly.

o0o0o

The following day, Kal-El was transferred to the nine year old class; the education board tested his intellect and was astounded to find it higher than both the seven and eight year old classes. Kal-El had to endure the jealous faces of his seven year old classmates and the saddened expressions of Ching-Mi and Zara-Ra every time he had to pass them in the halls.

As the days passed, he saw Ching-Mi and Zara-Ra on the weekends and found his classes were actually challenging. Though he enjoyed learning, he felt even more like an outsider. None of the nine year olds wanted to talk to him; not because he was younger but because he was the son of Jor-El.

And so a feeling of bitterness grew in Kal-El towards his father as the weeks passed. He found that his love for him had become strained, Kal-El resenting his father instead of looking up to him. Jor-El never asked how Kal-El felt concerning the changes he had forced upon his son. He simply asked what he was learning with approval in his eyes. Kal-El hated it. He hated being different! Why couldn't his father understand?

Three weeks after they left Hinosu, they decided to land on the planet Jinogra. It was a harsh planet, the environment caused by the lifestyle the Jinograns lived. They were traders of all kinds, their planet being a stomping ground for all kinds of creatures in the universe to buy and sell anything and everything that could be put on the market. So many diverse creatures ignited Kal-El's curiosity like nothing else. Creatures with five heads, three arms, six legs, twenty eyes, with all kinds of colors of skin and hair, big and small paraded past the window panels of the Endurance. He even saw people that were similar to Kryptonians in body style but of different colors. The multiplicity drove him to a reckless plan.

Shortly after his father and the councilmen had left the ship in search of supplies, Kal-El left his mother as if it were any other day. Kara had stopped taking him to his classes because Jor-El had wanted Kal-El to grow out of that phase. Kal-El hated that he could no longer see Kara on a daily basis but her absence worked to his advantage today. Instead of going to class, he slipped passed the AIs standing as sentinels by throwing a piece of food as distraction. The second the AIs turned to examine the noise, Kal-El ran for the exit, swiping his crystal against the panel. It opened instantly and he scurried down the platform into the warm yellow sunshine.

The sun felt good on Kal-El's skin. He missed natural light. His eyes temporarily stung from the change but they adjusted quickly to the bright light. Blinking a few times, Kal-El looked around and his heart picked up.

The planet Jinogra seemed to be one massive city. Buildings taller than any structure Kal-El had seen in the histories of all his education reached for the sky, their surfaces black and red glittering in the sun. Smaller buildings were sandwiched between the taller ones and seemed to grow smaller. The Endurance was on the edge of the city where the buildings were smallest. The gushing noise of water reached Kal-El's ears and he peered over the side of the ramp to see purple liquid splashing up against bluish sand. The sky was a paler purple than the waters and the few plants that Kal-El could see amidst all the structures were silver.

His heart pumping with excitement, Kal-El ran down the ramp into the fray of activity he'd seen from the Endurance's window. Immediately he was immersed in a sea of creatures, most of the babble of their voices incomprehensible to him. Kal-El didn't mind that he couldn't understand them. He was simply happy to be among them! All different kinds of creatures working together, trading their wares, laughing, enjoying each other's company; this was what Kal-El wanted, what he longed for. He wanted to be like them, to live among them, to laugh with them.

Kal-El bumped into a young woman who had emerald green skin and bright pink hair. Her physiology was similar to his except she had six fingers and toes whereas he only had five on each hand and foot. Her two eyes were a mysteriously florescent purple and her face, ears, and exposed stomach had strange jewels sticking out of her skin. Kal-El was surprised by her lack of clothing; she was practically naked! Her private areas were barely covered in a dark black cloth that felt like some kind of animal skin.

"Well, what have we here?" she said. "Are you a Kryptonian?"

Kal-El couldn't believe he could understand her. "Yes!" he said excitedly. "You know Kryptonian?"

"My father visited your planet once," she said. "He taught me everything he learned from your people. I've been meaning to visit myself."

Kal-El's face fell a little. "Um… Krypton no longer exists. The planet exploded."

The woman's eyes filled with sympathy. "Oh, I am sorry to hear that. If you don't mind me asking, how were you spared?"

"A few people from my planet left before it happened. My family was in that group."

"Oh, I see. What is your name?"

"I'm Kal-El."

"My name is Kidarsha," she introduced. "So, are your people visiting this planet?"

Kal-El nodded. "Yes. We're gathering supplies. Why are you here?"

"I live here," Kidarsha laughed.

Kal-El's eyes widened in excitement. "Really? You get to see this every day?" he asked, waving his hand at all of the activity around them.

Kidarsha nodded, laughing at his surprise. "It's fun to see so many different types of people. I bet you've never seen most of them before."

Kal-El shook his head. "I don't get to leave the ship too often."

Kidarsha tapped her chin. "Well, I guess I can show you around. Hey, I've got just the place! Come on, I'll show you!"

"Okay," Kal-El said, happily following after her as she left the hustle and bustle of every day traffic.

Had he been paying attention, Kal-El would have realized that Kidarsha had taken him away from prying eyes but the little boy was too excited to be trying something new to realize the danger he was in.

"Where are we going, Kidarsha?" Kal-El wondered as they turned yet another corner. Kidarsha turned and the florescent glow of her purple eyes was no longer friendly. Kal-El took a step back. "Kidarsha?" he said hesitantly.

"Now that your planet is extinct, your people are incredibly rare," she muttered, yanking a rope from around her waist.

"W-What are you doing?" Kal-El asked as she took a step towards him while snapping the rope.

He may be naïve but even Kal-El knew that something was seriously wrong. His little heart beat wildly against his chest and before he knew it, he was running, his legs responding to panicked instincts. He dashed down the alley, trying desperately not to trip over his robes. Kryptonians hardly ever ran. Kal-El's chest began to hurt, his breathing catching in his throat. He wanted to stop but he couldn't; he could hear Kidarsha just behind him, yelling in her own language. Kal-El twisted down the alley that would take him back to the port where the Endurance was docked. Hope filled him at the sight of the busy traffic and voices up ahead but it died when something wrapped around his ankles, tumbling him to the ground.

Kal-El cried out as his hands and knees scraped against the cobbled floor, cutting open his skin. Tears of pain dimmed his eyes as he twisted frantically to remove the rope from around his ankles but Kidarsha had already descended. She kicked him forcefully in the stomach, the pain something new to Kal-El. He'd never been wounded before.

"You little brat!" Kidarsha snapped angrily. "You'd better be worth a ton of money or else I'm going to kill you."

"No! Please, let me go!" Kal-El cried, struggling to free his legs.

Kidarsha snatched his wrists and twisted them painfully behind his back. Kal-El screamed. His cry was silenced as Kidarsha slapped him across the cheek. Kal-El tasted blood.

"Shut up," she ordered, "or else you'll get another one."

Kal-El swallowed hard, forcing the cry he wanted to give back into his throat. His thoughts were chaos. What was going on? Why had Kidarsha lied? Why had she tied him up? What did she mean that he had better be worth a lot of money? And how could she kill him? That was against the law! He wanted to voice his questions but he was afraid she'd hit him again.

"Get on your feet!" she ordered after tying his hands firmly together, his wrists rubbing against the rope. She had freed his feet. Instead of doing as she asked, he struggled against his bonds. Kidarsha kicked him in the stomach once again, knocking the wind out of him. Kal-El's eyes bulged as he coughed, trying desperately to get air back into his lungs. "I said, GET UP!" she snapped.

Kal-El began to cry but did as she asked. The rope that tied his wrists together was connected to a chain that Kidarsha held in her hands. Forcing him to walk, she dragged him away from the busy streets ahead of them back into the dark alley, twisting this way and that. Kal-El followed without a word. His cheek hurt from where she'd hit him, his stomach was numb from the kicks she'd given, and his wrists ached. He'd never known such cruelty, such pain. Terror gripped him like never before and all he wanted was to go home.

He wished his connection with Krypto wasn't limited to having to be in the same room. If only he could contact his dog, then he could get help! But help wasn't coming. Nobody knew where he was. Kal-El had left the Endurance against his father's will and now he was suffering the consequence. He was never going to see his parents again. He could no longer hug Kara. He'd never get to spent time with Zara-Ra and Ching-Mi. He would never be able to speak his thoughts freely to Krypto. What was going to happen to him?

"We're here," Kidarsha muttered, whipping around to face him. "Don't you dare say a word! If you talk, you lose your tongue. I'd take a finger or a toe but your price would decrease. Thankfully people don't care if their property can't talk."

Property? Before Kal-El could wrap his mind on her words, he was thrust through the door of some dark building. Inside, he found a sickening sight. Creatures of all kinds around the same age as him were bound similarly as he was. Some of them appeared as terrified as he was. Others were devoid of any emotion. Kidarsha shoved Kal-El forward to a desk where a man clothed in a black robe sat. Kal-El couldn't see anything but the black robe and a pair of bright red eyes. His heart leapt into his throat at the thought of having to get any closer to the man before him.

"What have you to sell?" the robed man asked, his voice dripping with cruel humor, delighting in Kal-El's apparent fear.

"Kryptonian," Kidarsha replied.

"We've never had a Kryptonian child before; a highly valuable prize. What is your desired pay?"

"Six thousand units," Kidarsha said firmly.

"Six thousand would be appropriate for one so rare. Very well, Titanisorian, you have a deal."

The money was exchanged and another robed man similar to the one behind the counter approached Kal-El. Kal-El's voice failed him, a silent scream of terror present on his face. The man grabbed his chains and dragged him away. Kal-El wildly looked around and found Kidarsha disappearing through the exit without a backward glance. The robed man chained him to the wall of an empty cell, slamming the barred door behind him. Kal-El's eyes raced all over the place, his heart pounding, his breathes coming in gasps.

What was going to happen to him? He was in a cage of some kind but he wasn't an animal. Why had they done this to him? The cells on either side of him were empty. Why was he separated from the other children that were located closer to the exit?

"I wish father was here," he whispered so softly that none could hear.

Tears filled his eyes as the hopelessness again gripped him. How could his father know where he was? He was lost. The Endurance was going to leave this planet soon and nobody would know he was gone until it was too late! Kal-El's heart constricted. He slumped to the floor and rested his head on his knees, his tears falling freely from his eyes. He wished he could bring his arms around from behind his back; they ached terribly. Sweat trickled down his body, chafing his wrists with every small movement he made.

He sat there until he could no longer feel his arms. His stomach stared to growl and he suddenly missed his mother and the meals she always provided him. Surely it was time for dinner? It felt like he'd been here for hours. He'd stopped crying a long time, having run out of tears to cry. Instead he sat numbly watching as children came in and others disappeared. Nobody bothered to approach his cell but there were many children who peered over at him with haunted eyes.

As time continued to tick by, Kal-El began to feel tired but he couldn't bring himself to fall asleep; such an atmosphere was not conducive for such an activity. So he willed his fatigue away with his fear. He soon found himself saying the same plea over and over again in his mind: if I'm found, I'll never run away again.

Just when he was beginning to lose all hope, the building shook. Kal-El wildly looked around as dust and dirt rained down from the ceiling into his hair. The dark robed men stopped working, frozen in place. The building shook again. The second tremor caused the workers to leap into action. Abandoning their posts, they left the children chained to the walls, rushing past Kal-El's cell in an attempt to get out of the building.

"Don't leave us here!" Kal-El pled but nobody listened to him.

The building shook a third time and then the wall opposite to Kal-El came tumbling down. The children screamed as rubble and dust flew everywhere. Kal-El forced his eyes shut and turned away to avoid dirt getting into his eyes.

"Oh my…" a voice exclaimed.

Kal-El looked up in time to see four creatures clad in green and black outfits standing in a hole they had just created. Every one of them gave off a soft green glow and had a white circle on their chests with a green symbol in the middle. It was round with two vertical lines on the top and bottom of the green circle. Though their presence was commanding, Kal-El didn't feel threatened by them. In fact, for the first time in hours, he felt safe.

The four people rushed into the room, removing the chains of the children immediately. A man with purple skin and four fingers noticed Kal-El and came to him. He looked Kal-El over and noticed the symbol on his clothes.

"Are you Kal-El?" he asked kindly.

Kal-El's eyes filled with tears as he nodded.

"My name is Abin-Sur. I'm here to take you home."

Kal-El had lost his voice. Abin-Sur pointed a closed fist at Kal-El's cell. A green energy came out of a ring on his middle finger. Kal-El watched in fascination as the green energy from the ring forced the cell bars apart.

"Abin-Sur, is that him?" a fellow green and black clad man said. He looked like some kind of hog creature.

"Yes Kilowog," Abin-Sur answered as he stepped into Kal-El's cell.

Kilowog's presence intimidated him, the hog-man being five times the size of Abin-Sur, with muscles so large that Kal-El felt Kilowog could snap him in half. Kal-El shied away from him, backing closer to the wall.

"Kilowog, I think you're scaring him," Abin-Sur said. "Would you kindly see to the other children?"

"But they're already being taken care of," Kilowog argued until he noticed Kal-El's fearful expression. "Oh, um, yeah, I'll get on that."

Abin-Sur turned back to Kal-El. "We're part of the Green Lantern Corps. We are what one might consider intergalactic police officers. We keep the peace," he added, seeing Kal-El's confused expression.

"So… you are good people?" Kal-El questioned, terrified of being snatched away by anyone else.

Abin-Sur nodded. "We are going to take you back to your father, Jor-El."

The second Abin-Sur said those words, Kal-El knew he was safe at last. Tears poured from his eyes as his heart filled with relief. "Okay," he choked out.

Abin-Sur used his ring again to cut the bonds from Kal-El's wrists. The boy immediately rubbed his hands against his skin but winced in pain; his skin had been rubbed raw.

"Careful," Abin-Sur said gently.

Kal-El wiped his nose before trying to stand but the ordeal he'd just experienced was so great that he couldn't do it. He'd lost all his strength. Abin-Sur then surprised Kal-El by lifting him into his strong arms. Without thinking Kal-El wrapped his body around him and buried his face into the man's chest. There was something reassuring about these arms. He felt safe. He felt hope. Everything was going to be okay.

Kal-El kept his head down. He didn't realize it but the Green Lanterns had taken flight, their bodies weaving through the sky over buildings and the crowds of people below them. Kal-El felt the wind but he didn't dare remove himself from the position he was in. He was terrified that if he did, he'd find that it was all an illusion; that he was back in that horrible dark room in a cell without any hope.

"Kal-El!"

The boy jerked and twisted around in Abin-Sur's arms. There, standing on the platform of the Endurance, was his parents. Kal-El's tears redoubled and he reached for his father who immediately took him into his arms, breaking all Kryptonian protocol to hug his son as tightly to him as possible.

"I have you, my son," Jor-El whispered. "I have you."

Kal-El cried over and over again, "I'm sorry, father. I'm so sorry."

After another moment, Jor-El turned Kal-El over to his mother. Lara's tears were rushing down her face as she held her little boy, kissing his forehead and cheeks repeatedly. "My little one," she whispered, "I thought I lost you."

"I'm sorry, mother," Kal-El cried. "I was so afraid."

"Shhh, I'm here now," Lara reassured. "I'm never going to let you out of my sight again!"

Jor-El gained control of his emotions and turned to the Green Lanterns. "Thank you," he said, his voice thick with emotion. "We never would have found him without you. I was beginning to lose hope."

Abin-Sur inclined his head. "It is our duty to ensure safety to the universe, Jor-El. We're glad we were able to restore him to you. We are also sorry to learn of your planet's demise. If any of us find a planet for you to inhabit, we will let you know."

Jor-El nodded. "Thank you."

The Green Lanterns smiled. Jor-El smiled back. He had almost drowned in panic when he hadn't been able to find Kal-El after an hour of knowing he had gone missing. Abin-Sur had noticed his distress and come to his aid. Jor-El didn't know of the Green Lantern Corps at all but he knew he would forever be in their debt for saving his son. As Lara took Kal-El back onto the ship, Jor-El listened as Abin-Sur confided to him that they had found Kal-El in an intergalactic children's slave market. Jor-El knew such trafficking existed but he was still shocked to find that he had come so close to losing his son! He vowed to never allow Kal-El to leave the Endurance again.

Saying goodbye to the Green Lanterns, he returned to the Endurance and ordered for them to leave the planet Jinogra immediately. He wanted to put the nightmare he had just lived behind him.

Later, after the ship was sailing through the stars once more, Jor-El returned to his home to find Lara standing just outside Kal-El's bedroom, silent tears streaming down her face. Due to the traumas of the day, Kal-El was fast asleep. Krypto was right by his side, protectively watching over him. Jor-El joined his wife, embracing her. Lara leaned into him, her hands clasping his.

"I think I will stand here all night," Lara confessed through her tears.

"As will I," Jor-El muttered.

"We nearly lost him, Jor," Lara cried, gasping. "I don't know what I would have done!"

"Shhh," Jor-El consoled, as Lara twisted around in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. "We're never going to lose him again."

Lara nodded, sobbing into his shoulder. As she cried, Jor-El watched his slumbering son and made a decision. No matter what, he was never going to allow Kal-El to leave the Endurance again. Both he and Lara would break if Kal-El disappeared from their lives. He was their everything and even if Kal-El would hate him for it, Jor-El was never going to allow him to satisfy his curiosity again. He couldn't afford to lose his son. He loved him too much.

The night wore on but neither parent moved. Instead they watched their son, grateful that even though he'd been bruised, he was there under their watchful care. Jor-El noted with anger the reddened state of Kal-El's wrists, his swollen lip and cheek, as well as the bruises over his stomach which was exposed from the way he was sprawled out on the bed. If Jor-El had ever found who did this to his son, he would be sure to toss them into the Phantom Zone for all eternity!

The physical abuse Kal-El had endured for seven hours was something Krypton had not experienced as a whole for over two centuries. Jor-El was afraid of the repercussions such an experience would bring to his son but he was determined to do all he could to restore Kal-El's confidence. Even if it took years, he'd help his son through this. Determined to erase the horrors, Jor-El stewed over his thoughts in silence with Lara in his arms. Neither moved, both watching Kal-El throughout the night.


	4. A Place Called Earth

04: A Place Called Earth

Kal-El woke from a cold sweat, his heart pumping wildly in his chest. The fear soon left him as he realized he was in his room. Krypto was sleeping comfortably beside him, his large body cuddled against his thigh. Kal-El sighed, rubbing his face. He hadn't dreamt about the experience on Jinogra in years but he found that every time he did have the dream, he was just as afraid as he had been the day it had happened.

It had been eleven years ago. Kal-El reflected back on that day in contempt. So much had changed in his life thanks to that one unfortunate day. Sure, he'd been traumatized for months, terrified of being alone, flinching at the slightest noise, but after a year he was fine! His father had counseled him, healing him with his words, until Kal-El was no longer afraid of different cultures, dark hallways, and the night time. Despite his recovery, his father refused to nullify the rule he'd given to Kal-El about leaving the Endurance. Even now, eleven years after the incident, Kal-El was chained up inside while his friends got to leave and explore the planets they stopped at.

Kal-El had let go of living in fear, choosing to live with curiosity in the spirit of caution. He remembered when he was fifteen, eight years after the incident; he had approached his father about leaving the Endurance to explore Carnivalia with his friends. The planet was a huge carnival attraction, filled with rides and all different kinds of people. Ching-Mi and Zara-Ra were both going along with the other kids Kal-El's age but Jor-El had denied his desire. Deep down Kal-El knew he wouldn't relent his iron will but he'd tried anyway. Ching-Mi and Zara-Ra had gone without him but the worst blow was Kur-Nor and his friends boasting of all the attractions; they'd made it a point to emphasis Kal-El's absence from the field trip.

Kal-El had put up with their snide remarks for years. He was tired of them. He was tired of living a confined life. He was tired of the contempt his peers conveyed behind his back because of his heritage. He was tired of being different. He was so tired of it all, that even though it had been years since his last attempt to run off on his own, he was once again tempted to pack his bags and leave the Endurance for good.

All of these years and the Kryptonians still hadn't found a place to call home. What were they looking for? Kal-El knew for a fact that they had come across several prospects over the years but each one ended up getting rejected in the end.

Well, he was sick of swimming through stars. He wanted to make a life on a planet, even if that planet already hosted another race. Kal-El was so fed up with his own race that he honestly wouldn't mind becoming a vagabond. Kryptonian customs drove him crazy, the limitations they placed on all the things he was passionate about drove him mad, and his own father treated him like he was still seven years old! Kal-El had learned to hide who he really was from them instead of trying to be an individual. But he finally had had enough. He was eighteen. He was a man now. It was time to face up to his father, to demand to be set free from the chains he'd had to live with since Jinogra.

Unable to return to sleep, Kal-El got out of bed. It was early, a little too early to be awake, but his mind was already swirling with restless thoughts. Sleep was out of the question now. Stretching, he dressed and left, leaving the door open for Krypto whenever the dog felt like waking and venturing into the living quarters. Kal-El tiptoed passed his parents room, coming into the kitchen to make himself a light breakfast. After eating, he mused over what to do with his day. He'd finished education; he'd graduated two years ago. He suddenly thought of his cousin. He hadn't spoken to Kara for a few weeks. She'd been seeing Yax-Ro's son, Fan-Ro, the last time they'd spoken. Maybe he should go and pay her a visit.

Pulling out his crystal, he walked over to a control panel and typed in her name. The screen flashed a couple of times until Kara's image came into focus. Her hair was all over the place, her clothes hanging off her shoulders. It was obvious she was still in bed.

"Kal? What in the name of Rao are you doing awake this time of day?" she grumbled.

Kal-El smiled. "Sorry to wake you, cousin."

Kara tried to move her hair out of her face with one of her hands. "That's fine," she sighed. "What do you need?"

"I… had a nightmare," Kal-El confessed.

Kara sat up straighter. "The same one as last time?"

Kal-El nodded as he shyly admitted, "Yes."

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

Good old Kara; she knew exactly what he needed. "Please."

"I'll be over there in two minutes," she promised before swiping her crystal across the screen, ending the connection.

Kal-El sighed. Thinking back on it, the last time he really needed to lean on Kara was over a year ago. Since he'd grown, their positions had switched, Kal-El being the one to protect and comfort her. But there were occasions – like now – when Kal-El needed her and every time those occasions arose, Kara became his rock.

True to her word, Kara showed up two minutes later, her gorgeous blonde hair tied back away from her face, her complexion already painted with makeup. She was even wearing a nice outfit. Her look was completely different from how she'd been on the crystal screen.

Kal-El shook his head. "You never cease to amaze me."

Kara raised a thin, perfectly curved eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

"You looked like a stray cat two minutes ago."

Kara smirked, eyeing him up and down. "Years of practice, my cousin. You obviously still need to learn how to get dressed on short notice."

Kal-El looked down at his usual robe, frowning. He couldn't discern anything different. It took him a moment to realize she was in jest. "Kara," he complained.

She chuckled softly. "Are you sure you are capable of walking, Kal? I'm concerned you are not fully awake."

Kal-El rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go."

Kara let out another soft laugh as she followed him out into the hall. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Kal-El sighed. "I wish this nightmare would stop reoccurring. It was such a long time ago."

"Kal, it was a seriously traumatic experience," Kara consoled. "I still have nightmares about Krypton exploding. All the adults do."

Kal-El sighed. "I wish my generation remembered; I feel they would understand my hesitations. Instead some still treat me as if I'm a delicate flower incapable of handling hardships."

Kara frowned. "Kal, Nor is an idiot so I pray you are not letting him get to you again."

Kal-El didn't say anything.

"Kal, you cannot continue to allow him to get to you. Ignore him. It should be easier to do now that both of you have graduated."

"He still sees me in the halls," Kal-El argued. "Every opportunity he takes, he insults me. It's been eleven years; you would think he would let it go like I have."

Kara shook her head. "Have you truly let it go?"

"Yes!" Kal-El snapped. "I have! It only resurfaces when I have the nightmare and even then the fear only lasts a few minutes."

Kara remained silent for a few minutes, contemplating his words. After a while, she decided to voice her suspicions. "Kal, these things you're feeling are not really concerning your nightmare are they?"

Kal-El found himself smiling sadly. Kara knew him a little too well. "Not really," he admitted.

They started walking again. "Is this about Uncle Jor not letting you leave the Endurance?" – Kal-El remained silent – "I knew it. Kal, you have to understand, you're his only child and he almost lost you once."

"I'm an adult now, Kara! What happened on Jinogra was a long time ago. I feel like he doesn't trust me. How am I to learn how to be a leader of this people if I never leave this blasted ship?! Eventually we are going to find a home. I don't want to be left in this forsaken hunk of metal while everyone else gets to go off and live their lives just because my father is afraid I will be allergic to the soil or some other such nonsense!"

Kara tried not to chuckle over his antics. She knew Kal-El was miserable; he'd lost the glint in his eyes he'd possessed as a child a long time ago. He had become reserved over the years, a shell of the boy he once was. Kara found him staring out the window panels all the time, his eyes clouded over. She missed the young, slightly reckless, boy from the past. She knew that Jor-El's rules were making him unhappy but she couldn't very well tell Jor-El how to raise his son. She wished she could solve Kal-El's problems but she couldn't do much besides be a listening ear.

"I wish I could change things for you," she admitted.

Kal-El sighed. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have ranted like that."

Kara shook her head. "Don't apologize. Your life hasn't really panned out favorably, Kal. You have every right to let off some steam. The least I can do is be a listening ear."

Kal-El smiled sadly. "Thank you, Kara. I do feel a little better."

Years ago, that statement would have come with an embrace but Kal-El had stopped physically touching others after he'd turned fourteen. Though she would never admit it, Kara was saddened by this; she'd actually discovered that she missed his hugs. He was different, a difference that she needed amidst all the drama she had to deal with, but that difference seemed buried under years of growing bitterness. Kal-El was becoming a shell of what he once was. If this kept going, the Kal-El she knew and loved was going to disappear forever.

She'd been toying with the idea of at least voicing her concerns to her Uncle Jor but every time she saw him, her tongue went dry and she lost her nerve. She had been able to talk to Lara, who readily agreed with her about Kal-El's alarming change, but neither woman felt that Jor-El would listen to them if they asked him to reconsider his decision concerning his son. Lara had been trying to do that for years but Jor-El had always remained true to his word. His stubbornness had ruined his relationship with his son, strained the one with his wife, and brought a hint of indifference to Jor-El himself concerning others. As an outsider, Kara could see the disasters down the road but the stubbornness of the House of El was ridiculously thick. It would probably take another twenty years before Jor-El began to even think about changing his mind.

"We should head back," Kal-El muttered, disrupting her from her thoughts.

"That's probably a good idea," she admitted. "I will see you later, Kal."

"Goodbye, Kara, and thank you," Kal-El said sincerely.

"Any time, cousin," she said, grinning.

He returned the smile, though Kara noted that it didn't reach his eyes; Kal-El's smiles rarely did now-a-days.

At a crossroads, Kara turned to go back to her living quarters while Kal-El walked down the hall towards his parents dwelling place. He was old enough to have his own now but his father wouldn't allow it; another humiliating restriction he had to deal with. Kara had lived in her own place since she was seventeen! He was a whole year older than she had been and he was still living at home! Even Zara-Ra and Ching-Mi had their own places. Oh, and Kur-Nor; Kal-El wanted to pull his hair out over that realization.

Kal-El turned another corner when, unexpectedly, his feet slipped from beneath him as the ship rocked back and forth. Slamming into the wall, Kal-El tried to regain his footing just as the warning alarms went off. The ship rocked again and Kal-El knew they were either under attack or they were traveling through an asteroid field. Normally his father would handle the crisis but he had taught Kal-El everything there was to know about this ship and Kal-El was closer to the bridge. Twisting on his heel and trying not to fall over again as the ship swayed he rushed to the bridge.

A minute later he burst into the control room, his eyes drawn to the front window panels. "AI 02, what is going on?" he demanded.

"The Endurance is currently traveling through a meteor shower, sir," the AI responded.

"I can see that!" Kal-El snapped. "I want to know why an alternate route wasn't calculated to avoid it!"

Before the AI could respond, another large meteor crashed into the ship's side. A screen popped up, indicating that the force fields had been disabled; the damaged machinery blinking red on the screen.

"The force fields have taken a critical hit and are no longer functioning, sir," AI 07 informed.

Kal-El rolled his eyes. "Obviously," he grumbled under his breath. "AI 03, 05, and 09, follow my command. We're going to navigate our way through. Do not deviate from my orders. The last thing we need is for another critical hit. AI 10, while we navigate, find the nearest planet with sufficient resources we can use to make repairs. AI 01, make an announcement to all passengers of the asteroid field and order them to stay in their living quarters in a secured location until further notice."

"Yes sir," all the AIs said at the same time, executing their orders.

Kal-El swallowed as he saw the massive cluster of moving rocks hurling around them. It was going to take all of his concentration to guide them through this. His father had trained him on simulations before but this was to be the first time he did this in real life. Sending up a prayer, he stood in the center of the highest raised platform and rested his hands around the provided rail. Taking a deep breath, he began ordering the AIs, shouting out the commands of "left", "right", "straight", "up", "down", "stop", and "go". He vaguely heard voices behind him but he wasn't about to allow himself to be distracted.

Ten minutes past and they were almost through, Kal-El having successfully navigated through most of the field. Just when he thought he could start relaxing, two huge meteors appeared. They were closing in on each other and Kal-El had two options: force the ship through with a burst of speed or put on the breaks. He heard panicked voices behind him and several shouts at him to speed the ship through but Kal-El had a feeling that was the wrong choice.

"AI 05," he commanded, ignoring the shouts behind him, "at my command, hit the brake."

"WHAT?!" a collective gasp shouted behind him.

"Are you a fool, Kal-El? The collision will tear us apart if you do that! We must speed through!"

Kal-El recognized the voice of General Zod but again, chose to ignore the counsel. He'd already calculated the motion of the asteroids and knew, based off their inevitable impact, the direction they would go after colliding. If the ship halted in its course it would avoid any damage verses a twenty percent change of speeding on through only to collide with an unseen force behind the large rocks.

"BREAK!" Kal-El shouted at the appropriate time.

The panicked voices behind him ceased as fear gripped the entire control room. Only Kal-El remained confident as AI 05 did as commanded. A loud crunch reverberated off the window panels, rattling them uncomfortably as the two massive rocks slammed into each other. The force for which they collided was so great that once impacted, both immediately spiraled in opposite directions, flying past the ship without so much as scratching it. Kal-El was not surprised to find that several smaller asteroids had been hiding behind the large masses; anticipating them, he easily had the AIs dance around them and the Endurance came out of the asteroid field without further damage.

Kal-El didn't realize he'd practically been holding his breath. He let all the air out of his lungs and hung his head, breathing deeply in relief. He'd done it. His palms were wet with sweat and, now that the ordeal was over, his knees felt a little weak.

"Sir, a planet has been identified," AI 10 declared, scaring him out of his stupor.

A little shaken, Kal-El lifted his head and immediately felt a stirring in his soul that he couldn't quite explain. The planet was large, not the largest in its solar system, but it was obviously the only one with habitable life. Most of its surface appeared to be a fantastic deep blue with dark green landmasses and swirling white clouds. According to the display screen, the planet's name was called Earth. Reading the name, Kal-El again felt that strange stirring. His heart started pounding hard in his chest but it wasn't with fear. It was with an unexplainable excitement.

"Set our course for Earth," Kal-El commanded, "but halt at the planet before it."

Speaking the name of the planet caused the excitement to double. What was it about this place? Kal-El wondered. Why was it stirring him so?

His musings were interrupted by the forceful voice of General Zod. "Kal-El! What gave you the irrationality to attempt to guide this ship?"

Kal-El turned around. General Zod, Han-Jar, Tray-Ur, and his father, Jor-El were all staring at him. Avoiding the eye of his father, Kal-El spoke to Zod. "None were on the bridge when the ship was first hit by the asteroids."

"And so you took it upon yourself to command the ship?" General Zod demanded, obviously furious.

Kal-El's eyes narrowed. He never had much liked the General. He couldn't ever put his finger on it but like his father, he didn't trust Zod. There was something about him… still, he was one of the Endurance leaders and it was usually his job to guide the Endurance through space. Though Kal-El didn't like it, he had to respect the man.

"The ship was in danger, sir," Kal-El responded as respectively as he could. "My father has been training me for years on how to navigate this vessel and when I saw the immediate danger we were in and none to remove us from it, I made an executive decision to take action. I apologize for not stepping down after your arrival and for ignoring your orders earlier but I felt it expedient to follow the calculations I deduced in the time of crisis. I accept whatever punishment you see fit from my actions of insubordination."

General Zod looked like he desperately wanted to punish him but Tray-Ur spoke first. "I believe Kal-El has earned a pardon," he said with a small smile. "The young man did navigate the Endurance with remarkable precision and skill."

"He also made sure the people were warned to secure themselves before attempting all those rather alarming maneuvers," Han-Jar opined.

General Zod was livid. Though Tray-Ur was the leader of the Council and Han-Jar was third in command, Jor-El was second. His voice was the one General Zod hoped would side with him. Kal-El finally turned his gaze on his father who was staring at him without emotion. A hint of fear went through Ka-El. Though he wouldn't admit it, the thing he wanted to hear most was his father say he was proud of him. Kal-El couldn't even remember the last time his father had said those words. He waited, hoping his father would say something, praise him in some kind of way.

"There will be no need for punishment today, General Zod," Jor-El said after a moment's silence. "We should direct our efforts on repairing the ship and according to the calculations the AIs are displaying about this planet, we have much to discuss."

Kal-El felt his stomach drop. Not a word. Not one word. Trying to hold back the hurt he felt, he held his head high. "May I be excused?" he asked.

"Yes, Kal-El," Tray-Ur replied kindly. "Thank you for your efforts today. You did well."

Usually a compliment from the leader of the Council would have been happily received but today it took everything within Kal-El to respond with a heartfelt "thank you". His father had already walked towards the large screens in the control room that displayed all kinds of information about the planet Earth. Kal-El found that a part of him wanted to stay, to learn more about this planet that appeared so fascinating but decided that he'd rather not. His father obviously didn't want him to or else he would have insisted he stayed.

Angry, hurt, and desiring nothing more than to get away from the presence of his father, he turned on his heel and left the bridge. As he walked, an announcement was made that the danger was over and the people were free to proceed with their usual routines. People poured into the halls, rushing to the nearest window panels to see if they could catch a glimpse of what happened. At the sight of Kal-El, each inclined their head. He did so in return more out of habit than anything else.

He twisted around the corner only to stop himself just before he could slam into Zara-Ra. "Oh, I am sorry," she said, halting as well. Then she recognized him. "Kal?"

"Zara! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to nearly run into you," he admitted.

Zara-Ra looked him up and down. "Are you alright? That was quite an ordeal we just went through! I wonder what happened."

Before he could reply, Ching-Mi appeared. "Lady Zara, are you alright?" he asked breathlessly, practically skidding to a halt to avoid running into her.

Zara chuckled. "I'm fine, Ching."

Kal-El observed his friends. They were so close. In fact, they were even more so than usual. Kal-El couldn't help but notice the way Ching-Mi hovered around Zara-Ra nor the way Zara-Ra's cheeks darkened and her eyes sparkled every time she saw him. Kal-El wondered silently why he hadn't noticed the chemistry between them before; they obviously dotted on each other. Over the years, Zara-Ra had blossomed into a beautiful young woman, though Kal-El would never see her as anything more than just a friend. Her hair was still long but her facial features weren't as rounded and her curves had definitely become more pronounced in the last couple of years. She hadn't grown much in height but she had definitely grown on the inside, being the smartest in her graduating class. Kal-El had graduated two years ahead of her and Ching-Mi but both had definitely proved they were very smart.

Ching-Mi was no longer the gangly boy Kal-El had grown up with. Now his shoulders were broad, his height almost to six feet, and his reputation in the army was known by everyone on board the Endurance. He had even succeeded Kur-Nor in rank! In fact, his skills were so profound that some were even daring to call him a prodigy and General Zod had high hopes for him. There was one thing about Ching-Mi, however, that people had a problem with and that was his heart. Some said he was a little on the softer side, the opposite of what a soldier should be, but Kal-El admired his integrity. The man had come far and Kal-El was glad he could still call him his friend.

"Lord Kal-El! This is quite the surprise," Ching-Mi muttered, inclining his head respectfully.

"Ching, how many times have I told you to call me Kal?" Kal-El complained. That was one thing Kal-El hated about the military: the soldiers all addressed the nobles as Lords and Ladies.

Ching-Mi shook his head. "I'm sorry, Lord Kal-El, but that goes against protocol."

Kal-El almost let a few choice words concerning protocol slip past his tongue but he stopped himself before he did. Instead, he let out a frustrated sigh, "Do what you have to, Ching."

Ching-Mi inclined his head. "Yes, sir."

"Ching, do you know what happened?" Zara-Ra asked.

Ching-Mi shook his head. "I don't, Lady Zara."

"We went through an asteroid field," Kal-El said before he could stop himself; usually the dangers the ship passed through were kept from the knowledge of the people to keep the peaceful atmosphere intact.

Zara-Ra's eyes widened. "An asteroid field?" she whispered, looking back and forth. "Kal, are you sure?"

Kal-El nodded. "The force fields were damaged but other than that the ship was navigated out of harm's way."

"We'll have to be sure to thank General Zod for his navigation skills," Zara-Ra said while Ching-Mi nodded vigorously next to her.

Kal-El scowled. "Actually, General Zod was not the one who led the Endurance to safety."

Zara-Ra and Ching-Mi looked on in confusion. "Who did Lord Kal-El?" Ching-Mi asked.

"I did."

An obnoxious roar of laughter was heard behind them and Kal-El turned around already filled with annoyance and dread. Kur-Nor, or Lord Nor as he now preferred to go by, stood behind them with his two faithful cronies, Gyru-Inz and Bal-Quin. Unlike Kal-El, who had grown into quite an intimidating man, Lord Nor was short and a little scrawny. His shoulder length hair was slicked away from his face but fell loosely about his neck while his beady greenish eyes, deepened with cruelty over the years, observed Kal-El with judgmental scrutiny.

"_You _maneuvered the ship?" he cried in a mockingly irritating voice. "I highly doubt that."

"Did you really, Kal?" Zara-Ra asked, ignoring Lord Nor.

Kal-El wasn't in the mood to deal with this today. Squaring his shoulders and reaching his full six, four height, he looked down on Lord Nor with fiery intensity. To his satisfaction he saw Lord Nor actually swallow nervously. "One thing I have committed to over the years is to never lie, Kur-Nor," he proclaimed, his voice dropping an octave. "So when I say I've done something, I have, and I _did_ navigate this ship through that asteroid field. Good day."

And without a backward glance, he left all five of them in a rather alarming atmosphere. Zara-Ra and Ching-Mi had noticed the change in their friend over the years but neither of them had seen him like this. His very presence had demanded the utmost respect and attention and to their delight, Kal-El had forced Lord Nor into giving him just that. Infuriated, Lord Nor left in a huff, muttering to his friends about Kal-El's insolent behavior.

Kal-El felt bad about leaving his friends but the reality was he wanted to be alone. He hastened his pace, moving around the crowds of people in the halls, occasionally inclining his head as he went. He climbed the stairs, heading away from the living accommodations towards the recreational center. It was open this time of day for young mothers and their children. The room was patterned after the usual playgrounds on Krypton; various contraptions for children to climb and explore occupied most of the floor. The structures were made from the standard soft white crystal but had a small shield over them so as not to hurt climbers. The laughter of children filled Kal-El's ears and he noted three different families in the room.

Discretely sticking as close to the wall as possible, he made his way around the entire room unnoticed. A little while ago, he'd discovered a small stair case that led up to a small room containing a couch and a telescope. Even though it was intended for a child, Kal-El found the telescope a wonderful device. Through it, he could look out and see space, and when they were on planets, he could see the cities they visited in greater detail.

The telescope had become a priceless treasure to him because it was the nearest he could possibly get to seeing all the things he longed to see. Sighing, Kal-El walked across the room to the telescope and aimed it as far to the left as he dared. In the distance, its beautiful blue shining through the darkness of space surrounding it, was Earth. Shrill excitement coursed through Kal-El's veins.

"What is it about you that is so different?" he whispered to himself. "I've been captivated by worlds but there is something about you… what could it be?"

Sighing, he left the telescope to sit on the couch. His thoughts wandered this way and that as he pondered over all that had happened in so short a time. Had it really only been hours ago that he had woken from a nightmare? The asteroid field fiasco made him feel like he'd been awake for hours. Sudden exhaustion overcame him and he found himself drifting off to sleep, the stress of the last hour catching up with him.

_**He was in a simple room of some kind. The walls were deep red, the furniture a dark brownish hue. He was sitting on a sofa, the cushions soft and comfortable to his aching muscles. A large flat black rectangular object was stuck on the wall, its screen flashing with some kind of entertainment scene involving a group of friends wearing the strangest clothing. Despite the oddity of their appearance, he didn't seem to mind; instead he turned his head to look down a hall that led to what he somehow knew was the back bedroom. A light flickered on and a woman stepped out of the back bedroom into the hallway. Kal-El thought his brain had stopped working. **_

_**Her figure was slender, not too thin but not rotund either; it was simply perfect. Her legs, features that caused his heart to pound uncontrollably in his ears, were long and completely exposed. Her little feet lightly danced across the wooden floor as she sauntered toward him in nothing but a red lacy see-through dress that hugged her curves and allowed no room for imagination, the fabric stopping three inches below her hips. Her long loose curls were of the richest brown and held a kiss of reddish hue that only he could see when the light was cast across the locks in a certain way. Her eyes were incredible, the colors holding a magnificent array of greens, blues, and browns. She held the warmest smile Kal-El had ever seen, her white teeth perfect, her full lips a beautiful shade of pink. She was exquisite.**_

_**Her lips moved and he knew she was calling his name though he couldn't hear her voice. He wished he could. He was sure it was the most magnificent sound in the universe. She smiled at him teasingly, her eyes lighting up with pleasure. To his surprise and enormous delight, she slipped into his lap without pause. The physical contact did not surprise Kal-El in the least. In fact, he welcomed it so much that he put his own strong arms around her tiny frame, drawing her into his chest. Her thin arms wrapped around his neck and she leaned forward to seal her lips over his…**_

Kal-El awoke with a jerk. His heart was pounding furiously in his chest, the rhythm so loud for a moment he heard nothing else. He was fueled with a fever he never before had experienced in his entire life. His skin tingled, surging with a strange electricity that was so stimulating he felt he was going to burst if he didn't satisfy the cravings within him. He looked around him for the woman he had just been with, the only one who could curb these strange feelings. Her lips had been so close to his… it was almost as if the ghost of their presence dangled before his own, taunting him.

Who was she? Where was she? He'd never seen her on the Endurance. Where could she be? Suddenly, as if being led by an unseen force, he found himself standing in front of the telescope. Looking into its depths, his eyes immediately focused on Earth and somehow he knew she was there. He also knew that even if he was required to move galaxies, he would do it for her.

He had to find her.

She was the key… the key to what, he did not fully understand, but he knew that she was what he had been waiting for. She was what would give him purpose. For the first time in eleven years Kal-El felt hope.

Overcome with this singular thought of finding this woman, Kal-El rushed from the telescope room, his feet pounding down the stairs. He didn't even contemplate the ruckus he was making. Irrationality threw protocol out the window as he came barreling through the middle of the Recreation Center, vaulting over child structures in a single bound. The people he past gawked at him in disbelief; his behavior, after all, was what would be considered barbaric. Kal-El didn't care. All he wanted was to get to Earth.

He needed to pack. He could steal one of the evacuation pods if he had to! Wait, his mind reasoned, they needed to repair the Endurance anyway. They _had _to go to Earth! Of course; he could wait until they were there and sneak away! Nobody would know the wiser! Skidding to a halt in the hallway outside the Recreational Center, he tried to steady his breathing. Straightening his robes and trying to regain his composure, he walked at a brisk but controlled pace.

He made it to his parents' residence. He could hear his mother in the kitchen preparing the afternoon meal. Trying to be as quiet as possible, he slipped into his room and closed the door. Krypto was in his room sitting next to the bed, waiting for him.

_Your thoughts are so loud you're giving me a headache,_ the dog complained.

Kal-El went right to the closet and pulled out a bag. _I can't help it, Krypto._

_May I ask what has you is such a reckless state? I know you want to leave the Endurance but why this planet? _

_Someone is there._

_Who?_ He asked incredulously.

_I don't know,_ Kal-El answered honestly. _But I need to find her._

_Her? A woman?_

_Yes! _Kal-El muttered distractedly, tossing clothes into his bag along with other supplies he would need once he left the ship.

_Kal, your behavior is giving me great cause of concern. You say there is someone there but how can you know this if you have never been to this planet before? How can you know of someone you have never met?_

Kal-el sighed, setting the now hap hazardously packed bag on his bed_. Krypto, I don't have all the answers. The only thing I can think of that can explain this is something I've only read about in fantasy novels from different cultures._

_You mean the disgustingly passionate ones that share intimate details that other Kryptonians would die over if they even knew you were reading about them?_ Krypto sneered.

Kal-El frowned. _Yes, those ones. _

_And what is the subject that those particular novels have that can explain this behavior?_

_Fate, _he said simply.

_Fate? You're saying that because of this imaginary happenstance called fate you feel intimate towards this woman whom you have never met but say resides on this planet called Earth?_

Kal-El felt himself blushing. He felt so insecure. He'd never felt this way before. Was this how Ching-Mi felt about Zara-Ra?

_Probably,_ Krypto said, interrupting his silent musings, _except his infatuation is not as passionate, unbridled, and foolhardy as yours. _

Kal-El threw one of his pillows at his dog. _Krypto!_

Krypto dodged the pillow easily. _Kal, I seriously don't understand your obsession over an invisible woman._

_Krypto, you didn't feel what I felt! _

_You are right,_ Krypto admitted_. Wait, how could you feel something for this woman you haven't met?_

_The dream… it was so real._

_Wait, a dream? You're basing a quest to abandon your people and explore an alien world on a dream?!_

_When you state it that way it sounds stupid._

_It is stupid, Kal!_

Kal-El sighed and squared his shoulders._ Krypto, I know it doesn't make sense but this is the first time in eleven years that I feel… hopeful. I feel stupid admitting that and I know it sounds ridiculous to feel this way over a dream but there's something here, Krypto. She's the key, the key to making my life everything I have ever wanted it to be. I can't really explain how she is but I know I'm right. Please, I need you to understand. _

Krypto sighed_. The last time you listened to me you ended up in a slave market. If you don't listen to me this time, when I'm telling you not to go, maybe things will work out for you. Do whatever you feel is right, Kal._

_Will you come with me?_

Krypto snorted._ You don't seriously expect me to stay here with these people, do you? They have no personalities! What kind of question is that? Of course I'm coming with you! What kind of dog would I be if I allowed my owner to go off on an alien planet alone? I made that mistake once. I'm not going to make it again._

Kal-El found himself smiling._ I knew I could count on you, boy, _he said as he scratched the dog's head.

Krypto closed his eyes and started panting. _Oh that feels good. A little more to the left… yeah, right there._

Kal-El chuckled. The moment between them was interrupted as someone cleared their throat. From the tone, Kal-El knew exactly who it was. Standing straight and praying he wouldn't see the bag sitting on the bed, he said, "Father, what can I do for you?"

Jor-El came into the room. "I hope I'm not interrupting something?"

Kal-El fiercely shook his head. "Not at all."

Jor-El shifted back and forth as the awkwardness descended upon them. "Your mother almost has the afternoon meal ready."

Kal-El didn't know if he should respond so he simply waited.

Jor-El cleared his throat. "Listen, Kal-El, about the asteroid field…" – Kal-El inhaled with anticipation – "I won't tell your mother what happened."

Kal-El's heart plummeted. Even now, when they were in a private setting, his father wouldn't speak his mind? What he didn't know was that Jor-El was incredibly proud of him but he had also been terribly worried. On the contrary, he didn't feel that Kal-El had done a bad job – he had actually been quite remarkable – Jor-El had just been concerned as a father to have one so young taking such responsibility. He still wanted his son to remain youthful for a little while longer; he was having a hard time accepting that his little boy was now an adult.

Kal-El, not knowing this, only saw what he thought was disapproval and lack of interest. Sighing, he only nodded.

Jor-El searched for something else to say, unable to actually voice his thoughts the way he wanted to. "Concerning Earth," he said, regaining Kal-El's immediate attention, "we are going to have to tread carefully with this planet."

"Why?" Kal-El asked incredulously.

"They are the youngest species we have ever come across," Jor-El confessed. "They have only just barely tapped into space exploration and what they have experienced has not been enough to really alert them to other life in the universe."

Kal-El paused at this. He'd heard of species never experiencing alien life but he'd never considered that Earthlings would be one of them. "Are you saying that our presence would scare them?"

Jor-El nodded. "I believe so. I ran a diagnosis to see if any others have written about humans before and what I found was greatly disturbing."

"What?" Kal-El asked nervously. "What did you find?"

Jor-El started to pace. "From the information gathered, and from what I have been able to peruse in the last few hours, human beings are an egotistical race. The majority of them believe there in no other life in the universe and those who do are considered odd or mentally unstable. Not only that but humans are selfish, carnal, and devilish. They are ruled by passions and their governments are corrupt. Apparently the landmasses are divided; the people living on them have multiple cultures. It is a melting pot of chaos."

While his father viewed this as being a terrible discovery, Kal-El was fascinated. A race of beings filled with individuals? They didn't have one set standard that everyone lived by? There was variety, color, cultures, differences! He had only believed this lifestyle to be possible if multiple races lived on one surface but according to his father, humans were all one race that acted like multiple ones. His father saw it as a nightmare but Kal-El thought it was a dream come true!

He had to pull himself from his musings to hear the rest of what his father had to say. "Due to the asteroid field, we have to land on Earth's surface in order to make repairs. Theirs is the only planet in this solar system with the necessary resources to do so," Jor-El confessed nervously.

"Father, you make is sound as if there is a dilemma," Kal-El opined.

Jor-El frowned. "Kal-El, there is one. Human beings would be terrified of us! Imagine if our ship landed on their planet? They would attempt to annihilate us! I have seen several depictions of them; they are not only unbridled in their passions but they are also violent. They terrorize those who offend them, they beat each other, and take life when threatened! They are not a safe environment for our people."

"But you said so yourself that we need the resources they have in order to make prepares," Kal-El argued. "It sounds to me that if we don't go then the ship won't recover and our people will really be in danger. Can't we go and try to discuss things with their world leaders?"

Jor-El's eyes narrowed slightly. "You seem a little too eager to go to this planet, my son."

"That is only because you have confined me to a life of misery, father!" Kal-El snapped before he could stop himself, angered over the suspicion his father's demeanor displayed.

Jor-El then noticed the bag on Kal-El's bed. His eyebrows rose. "What are you planning to do? Run away?"

Kal-El's voice was just as quiet as his father's, channeling his anger. "And if I was?"

"I forbid it!" Jor-El thundered, raising his voice.

If Kal-El had been younger, he would have backed down under the intensity his father was presenting but the young man had had enough. Standing tall, he held his ground and for the first time in his life, shouted at his father, "You cannot keep me locked up on this ship any more, Father! I have had enough of you watching and hovering over my every move! If we do not land on Earth, I will find a way to get there even if I have to launch myself from this ship without any type of craft. Death would be better than living the life you have forced me to live for eleven years!"

Jor-El felt as if he'd been hit by an asteroid. He had not expected his son to shout at him with such bitterness and anger. He felt a mixture of fear and anger growing within him; fear of losing his only son and anger that he would disrespect him in such a way when he'd raised him to be better than this. Jor-El drew himself to his full height – the same as his son – and shouted back just as forcefully, "I am your father, Kal-El, and you will obey me! You are not going to leave this ship! Not now, not ever!"

"Get out!" Kal-El roared.

Angry, terrified, and impatient, Jor-El breathed heavily for a few moments before coming to a decision. It had been a last resort, one he was sure he would never have to use, but the situation didn't seem to give him any other choice. In a deathly whisper, he sighed, "You forced my hand, Kal-El."

Walking over to the control panel in his son's room, he placed his crystal into the lock and twisted it.

"What are you doing?" Kal-El demanded.

Jor-El ignored him, his fingers typing furiously across the screen that had appeared. After a few seconds, Jor-El removed the crystal, trying desperately to ignore the feelings of regret that swirled in his stomach over what he had done.

"What did you just do?" Kal-El asked, his voice suddenly filled with fear.

It was a fear that tore at Jor-El's heartstrings but he ignored those feelings too. "Every time you attempt to leave the ship, a shield will activate, preventing you from doing so. Don't bother trying to remove it; only I can with the sound of my voice. I told you, Kal-El, I forbid you to leave this ship. You brought this upon yourself."

Kal-El stood there, betrayed. His hopes, his dreams, had been swept away right before his very eyes and the only thing stopping him from leaving was the sound of his father's voice; his father's approval. The one thing he'd longed to hear for so long had become his worst enemy. An emotion Kal-El had never felt towards his father overwhelmed him and in a tone dripping with it, he whispered words that he knew he would regret forever.

"I hate you."

Unable to look at his father, he turned his back to him, staring at the wall. Krypto was shocked into silence, sitting near the bed watching the scene unfold dumbfounded. Jor-El felt the floor slip beneath him as his son refused to look at him, speaking words that he never thought he'd ever hear from his own flesh and blood. Lara, who had come down the hall due to the shouts stopped, her hand covering her mouth. Tears unbidden fell from her eyes; Jor-El, she thought, what have you done?

She closed her eyes, breathing heavily, trying desperately to control her emotions. She'd heard Jor-El explain what he had just done and Kal-El's exclamation that she knew had been given out of hurt. She shook her head. She had seen this coming for years, had feared it, but to have it finally happen… her emotions could not be controlled. She left the hall, slipping into her and Jor-El's bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Walking over to the bed, she stared at the sheets for a moment before collapsing onto them, crying uncontrollably.

Kal-El didn't move from his spot. He didn't mean a word of what he'd just spoken but the damage had been done. He couldn't take it back. His chances of getting in his father's good graces were gone. He closed his eyes, fighting back tears. He heard his father leave the room but what he hadn't been prepared for was the sobs from his mother. His father had retreated to their room, opening their door only so Kal-El could hear his mother's devastation like a poison to his ears. She was disappointed in him. He had let both his parents down. Unable to stand being in the residence a moment longer, he left, his thoughts telling Krypto that he needed to be alone for a while.

Lara heard Kal-El run down the hall and out of their home. She wanted to call after him, to stop him, but she knew she'd never catch up to him. Even if Kryptonians didn't run often, Kal-El was fast. Instead she stayed on the bed, crying her eyes out while her husband sat numbly next to her.

"What have you done, Jor?" she gasped through her tears.

Jor-El whirled around to face her. "What have I done?!" he cried incredulously. "Kal-El forced my hand!"

Lara felt a flare of anger lash through her. "You refuse to see this for what it truly is," she whispered, sitting up. "Kal has turned against you because you isolated him! You have confined him to a prison, Jor, refusing to let him be who he really is! Have you not noticed how unhappy he has been these last eleven years? Have you been so blind as not to see that the one thing he wants most in the world is your trust and approval?"

"How can I give him those things when he blatantly disobeyed me?" Jor-El snapped. "I cannot encourage him, Lara, not when he's capable of doing something all of us would regret."

"You have taken one mistake and made it into a monster of doubt and mistrust, Jor!" she thundered. "What you fail to realize is that children make mistakes so they can learn! Kal made a mistake when he ran away on Jinogra but that one moment should not have caused you to lock him away in fear that he'd make the same one again! Did you not realize that when he was ready to try exploring worlds again that he only wanted to do so if you were there with him? He didn't want to go off alone! But you refused him every single time and by so doing, you strained the relationship with your son! He is a free spirit, Jor. He is curious and desirous to learn. Does he not remind you of yourself in this regard?"

"I have not seen these qualities in him," Jor-El argued.

"That is because your rules have suppressed them! For years Kal has lived behind a mask, pretending to be something he is not. You haven't been able to see this because all you can see is a seven year old boy incapable of responsible living."

Jor-El breathed heavily, standing up. He paced back and forth a few moments before running a hand through his hair. "Lara, just tell me what I need to do."

"I think you and I both know what needs to be done."

Jor-El shook his head. "I'm not allowing him to wander off, Lara!"

"Do you think it does not pain me to accept the fact that our son needs this?" Lara asked, torn. "I am terrified just as much as you are about losing him but if we keep confining him to this ship we will lose him in a way we had never anticipated. Don't allow that to happen, Jor. You have to allow him what he has always wanted: freedom from this confined way of living."

Jor-El did not want to listen to reason. He wanted to defy it with everything he possessed but he knew his wife was correct. Kal-El was slipping away from them. If he did not allow his son to leave now, the damage between them would never be repaired. It would only deepen.

"This planet is the worst one to allow him to do as he wishes," Jor-El muttered, trying as a last attempt to change not only Lara's mind but his own.

"Is it worse than Jinogra?" Lara countered.

Jor-El paused. "In a way, yes," he admitted. "Lara, this species has hardly had any contact with alien life and anything they have found that is different from their own is treated with contempt. He would be an outcast. Our physiology is similar on the outside but on the inside we are different. They would notice! These humans would take that difference and try to experiment upon him! They would rather kill him that try to accept him! It would be worse than having him be enslaved. He could be slaughtered!"

Lara bit her lip. "Jor, I understand the risks but if you keep making excuses and giving him false hopes of leaving, eventually his hatred towards you is going to become real. We have to be willing to take risks and allow our son to live his own life. He needs this, Jor. We all do."

Jor-El closed his eyes. "I do not think I can let him go…" he whispered. "Not after what happened all those years ago."

Lara smiled sadly, remembering that day with unfortunate clarity. "It was the worst day of our lives."

"It was."

"But we can no longer allow that experience to let us live in fear," she whispered to herself as well as her husband. "We must allow Kal to live and that involves allowing him to make his own decisions."

Jor-El willed his tears away. Kryptonians did not cry, he had to remind himself. "You are right, Lara," he mumbled. "I will converse with him."

Lara wrapped her arms around her husband, pulling him towards her. While she sat, Jor-El stood, allowing her to rest her head against his stomach. He was glad she was not able to see his face; if she could, she would see the silent tears falling unbidden from his eyes.

**Please review! I'd love feedback about what you guys thought of the dream and the current situation between Kal-El and his father! :)**


	5. Negotiations

**AN: A HUGE thank you to the two people who have reviewed so far! I don't know your names but I'm thankful you took the time to send me a message! Reviews bring more chapters so please, take a moment to do so at the end. Pretty please? :) Thank you so much!**

05: Negotiations

After speaking with his wife, Jor-El left to sort out all of his thoughts. He walked swiftly towards his lab that was on the first floor, the same as the bridge except in the back of the ship. Swiping his crystal against the door panel, his private study opened before him; he took it as some comfort that only his crystal could activate this door and only he could give others permission to enter this room since at the moment it contained a secret that Jor-El did not want anyone to know about.

Unlike the rest of the Council or General Zod, Jor-El had taken the information about Earth and placed it in his lab. Why? Because he didn't want any of them to discover what he had nine years ago: that when under a yellow sun, a Kryptonian's cells drink in its radiation and alter the body in such a way as to give one powers beyond their wildest dreams. Jor-El had first learned of the affects of a yellow sun nine years ago when he'd been examining a habitable planet called Uniaris. Uniaris' environment was exactly like Earth's – except for the fact that it was uninhabited. Jor-El had lived on the planet for a week, running experiments on his own; it was his job to venture out and explore any planet they found.

The super hearing was the first thing he developed. It had made itself known after he'd been on Uniaris for five days. The pain of noise exploded upon him all at once and even the slightest breeze whistling through the grass had pounded in his skull. He'd panicked at first, fearing he had attracted some kind of virus, but then he heard the voices of all the Kryptonians on the Endurance. Fascination outweighed fear after that and he found himself being able to hone in on any conversation he wished. It had taken a day to master the ability to focus on what he wanted to hear instead of everything around him.

The next two days Jor-El did studies on himself to figure out why the super hearing had developed. After painstaking research, he realized that the radiation from the yellow sun had been the cause. Fascinated by this, Jor-El had gone for a walk near the edges of a ridge where he had taken up temporary camp to ponder possibilities of making a home here. It was here that he discovered the next two abilities by accident. He had made his way over to a ledge and hadn't anticipated the rock giving way. Jor-El had fallen fifteen feet, slammed into a pile of large boulders, and come out of it without so much as a hint of a scratch. He accidently kicked a rock when trying to stand and the object had turned to powder. Amazed, he deduced he had developed invulnerability and super strength.

The different kinds of vision came next. Jor-El had woken one day to find he could see through solid objects. It was both fascinating and terrifying to see all the way down to the planet's core; he couldn't believe the wonders of what made up the planet. He was so intrigued by the different crusts that he stared at them for hours. The yellow sun was almost low on the horizon when Jor-El decided to head back to the Endurance. He was excited to share the powers he had developed with the others, thinking naïvely of how everyone would benefit from having them. He didn't even consider the repercussions of what someone with ill intentions could achieve with such abilities in his haste to get back to the ship.

His x-ray vision still activated, Jor-El's eyes swept over the ship when he came into its view; that was when microscopic vision had kicked in and he was able to zoom up on every little detail of the ship. Jor-El faltered in his pace at the sudden change of perspective. He tested this by trying to focus on something closer to him, like his shoes, and his vision returned to normal. He looked up and could barely make out the Endurance in the distance. Using his microscopic vision, he immediately zoomed in on the window belonging to his living quarters. Unable to see anything but the kitchen, he experimented, seeing if he could use two kinds of vision at the same time. Sure enough, the outer wall of the Endurance fell away and he was able to see into his home.

Jor-El's eyes widened in shock and pleasure as he caught his wife stepping out of the shower; he felt his passion for her starting to overwhelm him. Then, before he knew what was happening, his eyes started to burn. Terrified, his hands leapt to his eyes just as a beam of heat exploded from them! He turned his head away and the heat vision caused the ground around him to catch fire. It was incredibly unfortunate that it was the kind of grass that was dry, tall, and perfect to fuel the flames. The field ignited.

Panicked, Jor-El did the first thing that came into his mind; he let in a deep breath and blew on the flames. The wind that expelled from his lungs surprised him; it was cool, so cool that it not only extinguished the flames but froze the field! Jor-El's mouth dropped open, unable to comprehend what had just occurred. He looked around at the burnt frozen ground and fear descended like a thick blanket, smothering him in its suffocating terror.

What had he been thinking, wanting to tell the others about these abilities?! The destruction before him was evidence enough that Kryptonians couldn't live here. Jor-El had a horrible vision of young children running around setting the world of fire with heat vision. No, they were leaving. They were leaving immediately. He'd lied to the others, saying the environment of Uniaris was unfitting for long-term living. General Zod had not been happy about this since it had been the tenth planet Jor-El had inspected but since he knew Jor-El was the expert, he'd agreed to move on. Jor-El had breathed a sigh of relief over this.

Every planet in the solar system of a yellow sun terrified Jor-El and when his son had navigated them through an asteroid field into Earth's solar system, he had nearly had a heart attack as his eyes landed on the yellow orb far out in the distance. He had sent up every silent prayer he knew that the planet the AI had found was inhabited and was pleased to find that it was. But then, he had realized that the ship was damaged and Earth was the only planet with the resources he would need to fix the shield generator. Cursing over his misfortune, he desperately tried to think of a way to make the journey to Earth alone. The last thing he needed was General Zod or some other Kryptonian discovering the ability to have super powers.

It was then he learned that Earthlings were a young species, terrified of the possibility of life on other worlds. This was the excuse he had been looking for! He had convinced the other council members to allow him to make the journey to Earth alone, to negotiate with the Earthlings about allowing him to take some of the metal they called Iron. What he hadn't anticipated was losing the battle with his wife and being coerced into allowing Kal-El to leave the Endurance and go to Earth. What would his son do when he found his body changing? He would be all alone! He would probably panic the way Jor-El had all those years ago. To protect him from that, he'd lied to Lara about the humans being able to hurt Kal-El. Quite the contrary, after observing the tools and machines they used to harm one another, Jor-El was positive that none of them would be able to hurt Kal-El. He would be invincible. He supposed that should give him some comfort; he wouldn't have to worry about Kal-El being hurt like he had been after the incident on Jinogra.

Jor-El let out as heavy sigh as he sat at his desk and put his head in his hands. "If I allow him to come with me, no one must know."

But how could he get away with people not seeing Kal-El around the Endurance? Maybe he could say he was sick; there had been a small virus going around that left one fatigued for a few days and in need of rest. It wouldn't take too long to repair the ship. Kal-El could wander around hidden on Earth until it was time to leave, couldn't he? Jor-El knew his son was responsible and though they hadn't been seeing eye to eye for years, he knew that if he asked Kal-El to keep his powers hidden that Kal-El would do so.

But what about the different cultures? Jor-El argued with himself. Kryptonians were not like humans. If Kal-El kept to Kryptonian protocols, his identity would be discovered immediately. Jor-El bit his lip. Perhaps he could develop an education crystal about Earth and its cultures and download the information into Kal-El's mind? It was risky but doable; risky because so much information all at once could be overwhelming, doable because if the person was put in a hibernating state, the information could be processed quickly in the brain without distraction. Seeing this as the one thing Jor-El could give to his son to help him in this ridiculously dangerous crusade he'd been forced to allow, he sighed and got to work making the crystal.

The Endurance had six hours before they would reach Mars; they were going to stay there while Jor-El went on his lone mission to Earth. Jor-El put all his efforts into making the crystal. It was a nightmare having to sort through all the vulgarity he came across. He wanted to keep all of these things from his son but knew he at least needed to know of them if not experience them himself; ignorance on an alien planet was not wise after all. He also programmed the crystal to enable Kal-El to learn English, the language most of the planet seemed to at least understand.

Four hours later, Jor-El watched as the crystal began to move into its final stages. A thought occurred to him that he needed to find the best location for Iron so that he knew where to tell the humans he planned to be. Leaving the crystal to its work, he opened another screen and started searching for a place that would hold the metal he needed as well as house a culture that would be the most understanding of his proposal. After another hour, he found an Iron mine located in a place called Red Town, Alabama, located on the landmass known as North America. As he continued to read, he found that Americans appeared to be a melting pot of the different cultures of Earth and their politics appeared to be the most promising to deal with. Their leader was not in Alabama but in a land called Washington, D.C. He would have to go there, he surmised.

But he most certainly couldn't bring Kal-El with him. If he did, his son would be restricted to having to be with him the entire time and that would defeat the purpose of trying to do what he and Lara had discussed. Jor-El started thinking fast. He needed to place Kal-El somewhere neutral; somewhere his abilities wouldn't be noticed as much but also a place he could explore around and live a few days on his own. Jor-El didn't want him on another landmass; he'd rather have some comfort knowing his son was on the same one as him. Jor-El began looking solely at North America. The land of Alabama was to the east in the south but the areas around it were fairly populated. Kal-El needed to be somewhere with open space.

Jor-El searched along the north eastern lands of America but was discouraged further when he saw how heavily populated they were. He marveled that so many people would try to live in such a confined environment when surely there was more land to be occupied in the rest of the country. Shaking his head in consternation, Jor-El turned his attentions to what the Americans called the Mid-West. He settled on the land of Kansas and immediately noticed a place called Smallville on the list of towns that occupied his screen. The very name stood out to Jor-El, giving him an immediate peace of mind. Reading up on the small town, he became even more satisfied. It was out of the way, with a population of three thousand people, with an industry of farming as the main way of living.

Now to find a place Kal-El could stay… Jor-El decided it should be a farm because such a place would be away from the actual town due to the land such an establishment required. Pulling up a list of several farms in the area, Jor-El came across two that appeared the most promising. The first was owned by a family whose name was Hubbard and the other was owned by someone called Kent. The Kent farm was farthest away from the town so Jor-El decided that would be the one. He would make arrangements with the Kent family when he got there and hopefully they would be accommodating.

A sudden knock on the door made Jor-El leap out of his skin. Hastily shutting off the screens displaying the Kent farm in Smallville, Kansas, Jor-El snatched up the education crystal and stuffed it in his pocket before answering the door.

General Zod stood before him with one eyebrow raised. "Are you alright, Jor-El?"

Jor-El nodded, forcing his nerves away. "Quite well, thank you," he replied steadily.

Zod still didn't look convinced. "You appear frazzled. Are you sure you are up to making the journey to Earth alone? I could come with you."

"We both know that would only cause more distress to the humans," Jor-El said firmly. "I appreciate your concern for my welfare, Zod, but I am perfectly capable of negotiating with this species."

Zod did not look happy but tried to laugh it off. "Well, just try to make sure they know we are not here to conquer them like what they have been led to believe based off their interesting forms of entertainment."

Jor-El smiled too. "I will be sure to let them know we come in peace."

"Yes, well, I came to inform you that we have landed on Mars and a smaller vessel, the Traveler, is prepared for you to make your departure whenever you are ready."

Jor-El nodded. "Thank you, Zod. I will take a few private moments to say goodbye to my family before doing so."

Zod nodded before turning around and leaving him in the hall. The second he was gone, Jor-El's heartbeat raced. He slipped back into his office and found a chemical mixture used to place one in a state of unconsciousness. Going over the plan he had formulated repeatedly in his mind, Jor-El set off for the Recreational Center knowing exactly where he would find his son.

As he went, he had a sudden thought. Stopping at a control panel, he keyed in his living quarters to communicate with Lara. He found her sitting in the living room staring at nothing in particular. "Lara?" he called, alerting her of his presence.

"Jor!" she cried, noticing the screen. "What has happened?"

"I cannot tell you everything here; I'll do so later. Lara, I need you to get Krypto to the Traveler."

"You're leaving already?" she muttered.

Jor-El nodded.

"Will I get to say goodbye to him?" she whispered.

Jor-El swallowed. "Lara, the only way this is going to work is by stealth. We cannot make a scene. No one can know what is going on."

Lara breathed heavily. "Alright… I'll teleport Krypto onto the ship."

"I will contact you as soon as I can," Jor-El promised.

Lara nodded. "I love you, Jor."

"And I love you," he muttered quietly.

He closed the connection with a swipe of his crystal and continued on his way to the Recreational Center. He had discovered Kal-El's hiding place a few years ago when he'd almost had another panic attack over his son suddenly disappearing. He had run a scan of the ship and found his son in the Astronomy Room, a solitary little place in the Recreational Center built for the purpose of children viewing the stars. As the years went by, he noted that his son spent more time in that little room than he ever did in the company of others. He had isolated himself. Jor-El had always thought it was a passing phase of youth but now he could see that it was a means for Kal-El to cope when all he could do was see other worlds from the confines of the ship.

"I've really made a mess of things," Jor-El muttered to himself as he opened the Recreational Center.

The laughter of children rang all throughout the room as young ones chased each other, climbed over structures, and played all different kinds of games. Jor-El smiled and took a moment to reflect on a time when Kal-El used to be one of those children. As he watched a little boy run over and hug his parents with a huge smile on his face, Jor-El realized it had been years since he had actually seen Kal-El truly smile. He saw a shadow but not the pure joy he once displayed. Had Jor-El caused this bitterness in his son? Could Lara really be right? Jor-El shook his head, shaking off these thoughts for he didn't want to focus on them; they brought out an emotion of guilt he was not comfortable with.

Jor-El made his way around the room and softly climbed the stairs leading to the Astronomy Room. Sure enough he found Kal-El looking through the telescope, the object pointed right at the Earth. Upon hearing footsteps, Kal-El stepped back from the telescope but froze when he saw Jor-El. Jor-El noticed the fierce emotions that crossed his son's face: anger, guilt, sadness, and finally, nothing at all. Kal-El put up his mask and tried to be respective as he addressed him, "I've never seen you up here, father."

Jor-El allowed himself a smirk. "I'm afraid that you never would, my son. The telescope I have in my laboratory is five hundred times larger than the one you have before you and made to see ten times the distance."

Kal-El's mask broke a little as longing and desire to try such a miraculous toy nearly undid his composure. "From that deduction I can see why you stay in your lab," he muttered with a hint of bitterness in his tone.

Jor-El didn't miss this; he himself felt guilty for spending a little too much time in his lab than with his son over the years. He fingered the syringe in his hand behind his back; perhaps this would make up for all that neglected time. Jor-El decided it was time to execute his plan. He crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Kal-El, blatantly breaking protocol. The desired effect was given as Kal-El froze in shock that his father would be so forward. Jor-El pushed the needle into his son's back between his shoulder blades, forcing the liquid into his body.

"I'm sorry, my son," he muttered, pulling away.

Kal-El immediately stumbled backward, slamming into the telescope. It fell, crashing to the ground. Kal-El joined it a moment later on his knees. "W-What did you do to me?" he gasped out, staring up at his father in astonishment.

Jor-El tried to ignore the betrayal laced within his son's question. "I am sorry, Kal-El. You will understand everything when you wake. For now, rest."

Kal-El's eyes were full of fear before his lids closed and he fell forward. Jor-El lovingly caught him before he could hit the floor. He took a moment to brush the unruly curl away from his son's forehead to kiss it. "My son," he muttered, "I pray that in giving you your heart's desire you can come to forgive me for all of my mistakes."

Laying Kal-El gently on the floor, Jor-El walked over to the door and swiped his crystal against the panel. Typing in a few things across the screen, he activated the command for a teleportation cycle to begin around Kal-El. He turned just in time to see his son's body envelope in a warm glow before disappearing from the room all together. Jor-El looked at the telescope on the floor and after a moment, walked over and disassembled it. Hefting it into his arms, he left, and headed towards the ship that would take him and his son to Earth.

Tray-Ur, Yax-Ro, Han-Jar, and General Zod were all waiting for Jor-El when he arrived. The four men noticed the telescope in Jor-El's arms but decided not to question him; every man had his quirks after all.

"Are you sure you want to travel to that barbaric planet alone?" Han-Jar asked, truly worried.

Jor-El sent him a reassuring smile. "I will be fine, my friend. I have dealt with hostilities towards us before."

"Yes, but at least those hostilities were from creatures that at least had previous interactions with many different species," Tray-Ur pointed out.

"If I run into trouble I will contact you," Jor-El promised.

"If we do not hear from you within four days, we will come looking for you," said Zod.

It was a comment made without negotiation so Jor-El simply nodded. "Watch over Lara while I'm gone," he said.

The four men chuckled. "That woman can take care of herself but we'll try, Jor," Yax-Ro replied.

Jor-El smiled, knowing they were right. Inclining his head, he turned and entered the ship. The Traveler contained a living quarters, a hallway, and a control room connecting the two. The ship's entrance led the passenger right into the hallway and once inside, the person could choose to go to the left towards the control room or right towards the living space. Jor-El chose left, walking down the hall into the control room. He removed his crystal from around his neck to slide it into the designated hole, the object becoming the command key. Ensuring the entrance and exit door was sealed and the ship was fully operational, Jor-El waited until the launch deck was clear and sealed off before commanding for the deck to open.

Mars was a beautiful planet, even though it was not capable of sustaining life. The red sand was unique and the winds beat it fiercely around into the air causing sand storms. It was difficult to take off in such an environment but Jor-El managed to get the Traveler into the air after a few bumps along the way. He set a course straight upwards to escape Mars' atmosphere, climbing in height until he was back in space. Once again surrounded by the familiar scenes of distant stars and planets in a sea of darkness, Jor-El turned the ship towards Earth. Figuring they had about a day before they would reach the planet, Jor-El set the controls to autopilot before retreating for the living quarters; he left the telescope in the control room.

The second the door opened, Krypto made himself known. The dog was barking madly until he saw Jor-El. The second the dog saw him, he stepped over Kal-El's unconscious form and growled. Jor-El sighed, finding the predicament of talking to a dog strange.

"Krypto, I know you're wondering what you and Kal-El are doing here and why he is unconscious," he said feeling foolish.

The dog stopped growling but his protective stance didn't falter. Jor-El took this to mean he was understanding what he was saying so he continued, "Lara and I have come to the decision to allow Kal the opportunity to dwell on Earth until the Endurance is repaired."

Krypto's head tilted to the side and the ferocity in his gaze disappeared.

"Yes, I know, you must be surprised to hear that I have changed my decision," Jor-El muttered, feeling like a complete moron now; he was talking to an animal that was not capable of talking back. The only thing that kept this conversation going was Krypto's body language. "But after Lara and I conversed, I realized that I may have been a little too restrictive concerning my son so now I am trying to make amends. I'm giving him the opportunity he wants but I didn't want to leave him to himself so I'm having you go with him. I want you to watch over him and make sure he does not do anything that would reveal he is a Kryptonian. You must understand this, Krypto. The humans cannot know. If they did, horrible consequences could occur and Kal may never be able to visit another planet again. Do you understand the dire circumstances this dangerous chance entails?"

Krypto nodded.

Jor-El's eyebrows rose. "Good… well then… in order to help Kal adjust to the planet, I have prepared an education crystal that will enable him to understand Earth and its cultures. Once I touch it to his forehead, the information will begin flowing into his brain. May I?" he asked, holding up the crystal.

Krypto didn't look happy about backing off but knew that this was what Kal-El would want. Stepping away from his owner, he showed Jor-El he had his permission to do as he saw fit. Jor-El wasted no time. He placed the tip of the crystal in the middle of Kal-El's forehead and immediately the object began to change to a darker shade of color from the tip Jor-El was holding, like a bottle being drained. After the crystal was completely dark, Jor-El stood up and Krypto sniffed Kal-El's hand before looking up accusingly at Jor-El.

"He won't wake up until after we are on Earth," Jor-El said, answering the dog's accusing stare. "It will take a while for all of the information to process fully into his cerebral tissues. If you don't mind, I'd like to show you the temporary home I have picked for him to live."

Krypto snorted but walked away from Kal-El towards Jor-El. Taking this as a good sign, Jor-El left the living quarters, heading for the command deck. Krypto was right on his heels. Sitting at the control panel, Jor-El pulled up the Kent farm in Smallville, Kansas, explaining to the dog his idea of making sure Kal-El remained in a secluded area for discretion concerning his heritage. He also made sure the dog knew of the place in Alabama he was planning to take the Iron from that he would need in order to repair the Endurance.

"I estimate that the repairs should take around one Earth month or thirty days," he said. "I hope that will be enough time for Kal-El to enjoy his stay?" He looked down at Krypto as if seeking reassurance to this hope. Krypto looked back at him for a moment before letting out a bark and wagging his tail. "I guess this means you approve?" –Another bark – "Very well then. I trust you will share what we have discussed with Kal-El?"

Krypto nodded.

Jor-El sighed, leaning back in his chair. He was already feeling exhausted and the worst part of the journey hadn't even begun yet. Deciding to educate himself further on the protocols he would need when asking the humans for Iron, he set to work watching data he was able to download from their space systems known as satellites. Krypto wandered off after a while, feeling the historical documents Jor-El was watching to be boring.

Hours later, Jor-El woke with a start. He had dozed off but had woken when the ship's automated voice system alerted him that they were closing in on Earth. Feeling it best to enter the atmosphere by stealth, Jor-El activated the cloaking shields. A ripple began from the front of the ship to the back in the shape of a large circle, concealing it to appear the same as the atmosphere around it. Jor-El then set the coordinates for Smallville Kansas and prayed to every higher power that the Kent family would grant his proposal, that they wouldn't be headstrong haters of alien life forms. Please, he thought, please let them be accepting.

o0o0o

Martha Kent had got up that morning treating the day like any other. She rose with the sun, fed the chickens, gathered fresh eggs, and went inside to cook breakfast for her and her husband while he went out to check the livestock in the barn. Martha and Jonathan Kent married a couple of years after they graduated high school. Martha had been raised in Kansas City but had traveled to Smallville on a whim to get away from city life for a summer when she was twenty three. It was then that she had met Jonathan working in the Kansas cornfields. He immediately impressed her and as the days went by, she had found herself even more attracted to his way of life. He was a hard worker, he tried his best in everything he did, and he was what she considered the perfect father figure being good with the children in town that she saw him interact with.

Jonathan had noticed Martha for the first time when he had come into town to drop some produce off at the local grocery store. She was prettier than a magnolia in May and he was smitten the moment her lovely brown eyes bore into his. And the way she smiled… that smile could put all the stars in the heavens to shame! It didn't take long for Jonathan to ask her out and one date led to many that eventually led to marriage. The two were happier than anyone in town but when they tried to start a family together, they were devastated to learn that they couldn't get pregnant.

Twenty years had passed from that unhappy news and Martha and Jonathan were both in their early forties. They had developed a routine, a comfortable lifestyle to live, but both desperately wanted a child. They had talked about adopting before but neither ever made it past the stage of mere discussion. It was as if both were terrified that by so doing, their hopes of having a son or daughter of their own would be dashed. Despite the lack of children, Jonathan made sure Martha knew he loved everything about her. He would come home from the fields with fresh sun or wild flowers and sometimes he would cook the meals so that she could take the evening off. They spent every moment they could together, reassuring each other every day of the love they felt for the other. Some said they were the happiest couple in town but even happy people have hidden wounds.

Martha found herself in one of her fits; that was what she called it when she had feelings of longing for children and being sorry for herself. She sighed as she scrambled the eggs around in the pan on the stove. Jonathan came in through the back door and let out a delightful sigh, "Darling, if you make the house smell any better I might just start eating the wood thinking it was part of the meal."

Martha chuckled to herself as she allowed her husband to quickly give her a kiss. "I hope it never comes to that," she teased, "I like the kitchen, thank you."

Jonathan let out a deep, hearty laugh. He knew the kitchen was his wife's prized possession and she had every right to claim it. She was the best cook in town. Her pies alone sold for hundreds of dollars at any auction and every person to claim them had been satisfied, some even saying she was a better cook than their wives! Yep, Jonathan was the luckiest guy on Earth.

A sudden knock on the front door interrupted Jonathan's thoughts and he caught Martha's eye before shrugging and heading to the door. It was a little early for house calls but maybe Ben Hubbard needed help with starting his tractor again; Jonathan was a pretty good grease monkey when it came to farm mechanics. The light tease he had on his tongue to give to Ben died when he opened the door. The man standing before him was the strangest he had ever seen and most certainly was not Ben Hubbard. He was wearing a robe over a shirt and pants but the entire outfit was pure white; in fact, it was so white that it nearly seemed reflective. Jonathan had to shield his eyes because they had started to water from the sudden brilliance.

"Can I help you?" he asked hesitantly.

The man looked back and forth nervously before saying in a remarkably clear and calm tone, "I most certainly hope you will."

Jonathan raised an eyebrow. The man didn't appear to be threatening and he most certainly wasn't carrying any weapons of any kind. "Um, would you like to come in?" he offered.

"Thank you," the man said, stepping inside.

Jonathan immediately felt intimidated. The man walked with such gentle grace that Jonathan almost thought for a moment that his feet weren't even touching the floor. The way he moved, his head held high, his eyes roaming lazily around the hall, his shoulders broad, his back straight; the only thing Jonathan thought when looking at him was that he was some kind of royalty. Now that he was out of the sun, the man's outfit didn't shine. Jonathan noticed that a large S inside of a diamond was emblazoned across the man's chest. The man was tall – six four at least! – and his black hair and blue eyes stood out like a beacon, contrasting drastically from his clothes.

Realizing that he was staring, Jonathan shook his head and cleared his throat. "My name is Jonathan Kent," he introduced, holding out his hand.

The man eyed the gesture with distaste. "Forgive me," he said from Jonathan's confused look, "where I come from, physical contact is considered inappropriate."

Jonathan began to laugh but stopped when he realized the man wasn't joking. Coughing, he lowered his hand. "Oh, um, sorry, I didn't mean to offend you mister…?"

"My name is Jor-El," he clarified.

"Jor-El?" Jonathan repeated, finding the name the strangest one he'd ever heard.

Jor-El nodded. "Are you the head of this household?"

Jonathan squared his shoulders. "I am."

Before Jor-El could say another word, Martha came around the corner, her curiosity getting the better of her. Her reaction was similar to that of Jonathan, her eyes widening in surprise as well as wonder at this stranger in their home. "Hello," she said, deciding to be courteous rather than judgmental.

"Hello," Jor-El responded kindly, inclining his head to her. Jonathan noted the respect and found himself trusting the stranger a little more. "Am I to assume that you are the lady of the house?"

Martha smiled over being called a lady. "I am. Martha Kent," she introduced.

"Jor-El," he returned. He paused, eyeing both of the Kents with silent approval. His eyes roamed the living area displayed to his view for a moment more before he spoke again. "I apologize for interrupting any usual morning procedures you have," he began, "but I am in need of people I can trust."

"Well, the Kents have been known as some of the most trusted families in these parts," Jonathan said proudly. "What can we do for you, Jor-El?"

Jor-El swallowed with difficulty. So far these humans had been hospitable but would that retain after he shared with them his origins? Only one way to find out.

"Why don't we go into the living room?" Martha suggested, pointing to the room behind them.

Jor-El found this gesture very welcoming and took up her offer. Walking into the room, he took a seat and waited for the couple to sit across from him on the couch. Martha, however, remained standing. Jor-El looked at her curiously.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked.

Jor-El was surprised by her kindness. Her mannerisms reminded him of his own wife and his confidence in this couple watching over his son was growing substantially by the second. "No, but thank you for the offer," he replied kindly.

Martha smiled before taking her place next to Jonathan. Jor-El took a deep breath and placed his hands on his knees. "The help I require concerns my son," he stated.

Martha and Jonathan's eyebrows rose.

"Is he alright?" Martha immediately asked.

"Is he lost? Do you need help organizing a search party?" Jonathan offered.

Jor-El, touched by their concern, raised his hand. "No, he is fine. Please allow me to explain myself. I feel that both of you are intelligent and trustworthy enough to take the information that I disclose to you as of the utmost truth."

Both Martha and Jonathan were thoroughly confused now. Jor-El appeared to be completely sane but Jonathan couldn't deny that a part of him wondered if he was about to say something that would deem him worthy of a few loose screws. Deciding to be polite and at least hear the man out, he nodded to him, prompting him to continue.

"This may come as a bit of a shock," Jor-El confessed, "but your kind is not alone in the universe. I know that both of you find my appearance and my demeanor strange and there is a perfect explanation for this. I am a Kryptonian, a being from a planet that used to be thousands of light years away from your own. My planet was destroyed several years ago and I and the two thousand others that are traveling with me are all that is left of our once proud race."

"Now, hold on a minute," Jonathan said, interrupting him. "You mean to tell us that you're an alien?"

Jor-El noted the ridicule in his voice. He tried to console him. "Yes, Jonathan Kent, I am. Before you scoff and scorn, please, observe me. You cannot deny there is an instinctual part of yourself that knows that I am not human."

Jonathan wanted to argue, he wanted to call the man a lunatic, but he couldn't bring himself to do it because he knew Jor-El was right. The very atmosphere around him seemed different. It wasn't threatening but it was definitely alien.

"I believe you," Martha said without pause.

Jonathan looked at her. "You do?"

Martha nodded. "Jonathan, can't you feel it? He's telling the truth. We both know it."

The steely gaze in his wife's brown eyes caused him to nod. Jor-El felt as if the greatest blessings were being showered upon him. He was afraid he would have to use his crystal to prove to them the truth; he'd even conglomerated a scene from his mind from when he'd witnessed Krypton explode. Apparently that wouldn't be necessary.

"I completely understand if you want to report my presence to your authorities," he began fearfully. "I will gladly stay here and allow myself to be taken into their custody if either of you see me as a threat to you or your country."

"But… what about your son?" Martha interrupted him.

Jor-El could no longer hide his surprise. His mouth dropped open. "I have disclosed my origins and you still desire to help me?" he asked incredulously.

Martha looked a little confused. "You needed us to help you, didn't you? That's why you're here, right?"

Jor-El would have thought this woman was an angel if he didn't know she was definitely human. "You are one of the kindest women I have ever had the pleasure of meeting," he said.

Martha blushed. "Oh… well, I'm just trying to do what is right," she said. "You said you needed help with your son and alien or not, I want to help in any way I can. You don't seem threatening to me."

"Me either," Jonathan agreed. "How can we help, Jor-El?"

Jor-El was a little overwhelmed. These people were so kind! How could they be? He thought that humans were vicious, violent, selfish, and prideful creatures but the couple before him was the exact opposite. He'd never thought he'd ever cross paths with nicer people again. Their integrity actually reminded him of the Green Lanterns who helped him save Kal-El all those years ago. This realization sealed any trust issues Jor-El had concerning them.

"Like I said before, the remainder of my people have been traveling for years looking for a new place to live. We wish to find an uninhabited planet that will suit our needs but so far we have been unable to find what we are looking for. Journeying through space has been difficult and the ship I built has become in need of repairs from time to time. The only reason I am here is because our ship has been damaged and in order to fix it I need the mineral your people call Iron. I do not need very much but I must ask permission from your world's leaders before taking the amount I need."

Jonathan was immediately impressed that instead of just simply trying to take the Iron that Jor-El was planning on diplomatically conversing with the government. From all the movies and stories he'd read about aliens, this type of negotiation was both surprising and hard to believe but Jonathan knew that Jor-El was being sincere. He obviously came from a race that treated laws with the utmost respect and obedience. But this information he'd disclosed didn't make sense with helping his son.

"I appreciate you explaining why you're here," Jonathan interrupted, "but what does it have to do with your son?"

Jor-El smiled a little sadly and his demeanor instantly changed from a representative of his race to a father. Jonathan and Martha both noticed the change immediately, their curiosity growing even more.

"As a father, I have made many mistakes," Jor-El confessed, staring at his hands. "The biggest mistake I made happened eleven years ago. My son, Kal-El, was seven years old at the time and we had stopped at a planet to gather supplies before a voyage into deep space. While there, Kal-El left the ship alone and ended up being taken by intergalactic slave traders."

"How awful!" Martha interjected.

Jor-El shook his head. "It was. With the help of others I was able to get him back but the traumatic experience caused me to ban him from ever leaving the ship again. These past eleven years I have forced him to remain hidden away while his friends and others are allowed to leave and explore the other worlds we visit. My laws have caused him a great deal of bitterness towards me and it has grown such a chasm between us that the only way I feel I can fix it is to break my vow and allow him to explore as he has always desired to do."

Martha's heart had begun to race. "You need someone to look after him while you're here gathering Iron and making repairs on your ship," she whispered.

Jor-El swallowed with great difficulty and forced himself to look at Martha. "Yes," he confessed. "I do not mean to be rude but the information I have been able to gather concerning your people alarms me. I read that a large majority of your people are hostile to anything different from them, especially the concept of alien life. I am terrified of leaving my son on such a planet unattended but the purpose of me trying to resolve our differences means I cannot restrict him to being constantly in my presence. This is my dilemma."

"Why us?" Martha asked before she could stop herself. "Why did you come to us?"

Jor-El was confused by her question. "It was the most logical choice," he answered. "I wanted Kal-El to experience being on his own but I also wanted him in a secluded environment where he could explore if he so wished."

Jonathan sat back. That made sense. If he were Jor-El, he'd want his son to stay in a location as far off the government's radar as possible, even if their government and world had changed some of their views towards aliens since the Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern had come into light. He made a note to explain their existence and the world's acceptance of them to Jor-El but from the alien's demeanor there was more he needed to say.

"There's more, isn't there?" Jonathan prompted.

Jor-El looked slightly surprised but nodded. "Yes, Jonathan Kent, there is. There are two reasons that I picked your farm. True, it is a very secluded area which will hide Kal-El from prying eyes but the reason I desire to hide him is not only because of his origins but because of what the radiation of the yellow sun will do to him."

"What do you mean?" Martha asked.

Jor-El then gave a quick synopsis of his time on the planet Uniaris and the powers he developed under the yellow sun while there. He explained to Martha and Jonathan that his people had lived under a red sun and in that environment they did not have the extraordinary abilities they would have if they lingered on Earth.

Jonathan swallowed as he suddenly felt the danger of having two thousand beings harboring the powers Jor-El had just described. If any Kryptonian was hostile, and wanted the Earth as their own place to live, human beings would be razed to the ground.

"You now understand the reason I convinced my people to allow me to come here alone," Jor-El said, seeing the fear in Jonathan's eyes. "I can already tell you there are some with the potential of trying to claim the Earth for themselves and having the capability of doing it with the powers I have just described."

Jonathan nodded. "Do you think any of them will find out about the abilities?"

Jor-El shook his head. "No. I and my son will be the only Kryptonians to ever set foot on Earth and the others never leave the ship when I am off exploring a world or when we are on a planet without life. My son is only here for personal reasons as I have already explained. His presence and the knowledge concerning the abilities Kryptonians can possess under your yellow sun are the only things I wish to withhold from your government's knowledge."

Martha nodded vigorously agreeing with him. "If anyone knew about those powers being possessed by an entire race of people, you'd never be able to get the Iron you need and Kal-El wouldn't be able to stay here."

"I don't know about that last part, Martha," Jonathan argued. "Having another alien with super powers show up might just add to the hype the ones who are already here possess."

Jor-El furrowed his brow in confusion. "There are aliens with powers already on your planet? That humans openly know about?"

"Of course," Martha said, suddenly remembering the other heroes. "We call them superheroes. The Martian Manhunter is the last survivor of his planet, Mars. And the Green Lantern isn't really an alien; he's human but his powers come from aliens. They're well known and accepted here on Earth because they stand for truth and justice, fighting against crime, and protecting the Earth and its people from any harm."

Jor-El's eyes widened in surprise as he exclaimed, "A Green Lantern resides on your planet?"

It was their turn to be surprised. "You know the Green Lantern?" Jonathan asked.

"Members of the Green Lantern Corps were the ones who saved my son from slave traders," Jor-El revealed, suddenly feeling excited. If a Green Lantern resided here on Earth, perhaps the negotiations for obtaining Iron would be successfully undertaken with little delay! "How does one get in touch with the Green Lantern?" he asked.

Jonathan and Martha shrugged. "He just shows up whenever there is trouble," Martha explained.

"All of the heroes are like that," Jonathan added.

"You mean the Martian Manhunter?" Jor-El asked.

Jonathan nodded. "And others."

"There are more?" Jor-El wondered.

"Yes," Martha said excitedly, "but they aren't alien. Well, Hawkman and Hawkgirl might be; nobody knows for sure. The others are Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, the Flash, and Aquaman."

"And all of these people have special powers?" Jor-El asked, fascinated.

"Most of them," Jonathan chuckled. "The Green Arrow and Batman don't but they're so good at what they do that people suspect they have powers like the others."

"If the others are not aliens, how did they get their abilities?"

"Well," Martha said, "we aren't really sure. Jonathan and I haven't read too much about them. We do know that a few of them got their powers from unexplainable accidents while others were born with them."

Jor-El leaned back his chair, feeling overwhelmed. "This is fascinating," he muttered. "And humans without powers, without abilities, look up to them?"

Martha smiled. "Like we said, we consider them our heroes."

"Only the ones who perform heroic acts," Jonathan interjected. "There are others who have abilities that the heroes fight against. They're what we classify as villains. The heroes fight to stop their evil schemes and attempts to rule over the planet along with keeping regular thugs without powers from doing what they want."

"Are they paid to do this?"

Martha and Jonathan laughed together. "Nobody pays them," Martha said.

"They do it because they want to make a difference with the blessings they've been given," Jonathan said.

Jor-El was impressed. Part of him wanted to meet these heroes. But he had other obligations to fulfill. He at least could meet with the Green Lantern, if he could contact him that is. He'd just have to lie low and allow the yellow sun to change his cells. With super abilities, he'd be able to find him easier than blindly treading around the Earth.

"So, you'd like for us to watch Kal-El for you?" Martha asked, bringing the subject back on topic.

Jor-El nodded. "Yes, that is my proposal."

"We'll do it," Martha said without pause.

Jonathan's mouth dropped. "Martha, you understand that Jor-El just warned us that he's going to have super powers. What if he sets the barn of fire or something?"

Martha turned her steely gaze on her husband. "Does Jor-El look like a terrorist to you, Jonathan?"

"No! As far as I can tell he's an honorable guy."

"Then don't you think he would have raised his son to be the same?"

"He just said that Kal-El was bitter towards him. For all we know, he could be a surly teenager!"

Martha rolled her eyes. "Jonathan, you haven't even met him! I thought your mother taught you better than this."

Jonathan frowned. True, his mother had taught him better. But this kid could be dangerous! He was going to be developing super powers for goodness sake! Jonathan didn't know the first thing on coaching a superhero nor did he feel adequate to do it.

"I can assure you that my son is obedient and compassionate towards all life," Jor-El defended. "He will do nothing to harm you. To console you, his dog will also be able to help in the process."

"His dog?" Jonathan prompted.

Jor-El nodded. "His dog's name is Krypto. He and Kal-El share Convergence, a rare ability between a Kryptonian and an animal that allows them to share thoughts."

"Oh," Jonathan muttered, unsure of how to handle the thought of someone being able to talk to animals.

"May we see Kal-El?" Martha asked.

"Of course," Jor-El said without pause. "He is unconscious however."

"Why?" Jonathan asked.

"To help him adjust to Earth and all of its cultures, I made an education crystal. The crystal's information was then placed in his mind. His cerebral tissues are still soaking in all of the knowledge."

"So it's like you're downloading all of Earth's way of life into your son's brain like a computer," Jonathan muttered, trying to compare it to something he understood.

"The process would be very similar, yes," Jor-El confessed. "When he wakes, which should be sometime tomorrow, he will understand your ways better than I do and he should be able to know how to blend in with your society. I pray that he will not be too much for you to handle. If so, I have prepared this," – he pulled a small crystal from his pocket – "it is a contact crystal. You simply have to touch it and say my name and I will be able to converse with you."

"It's like a cell phone," Martha muttered, taking the offered crystal. "It's warm!"

"All Kryptonian crystals are like that," Jor-El said dismissively. "Now, shall I take you to my son?"

"Yes!" Martha cried excitedly, leaping to her feet.

Jonathan followed her. He knew she was eager. Having a son was what she had always longed for. Now an opportunity had fallen into their lap and even though a part of him was nervous, Jonathan had an overall good feeling about this whole exchange.

Following Jor-El out of the house, they walked over to the barn. Inside, lying amidst a pile of hay, was the most handsome young man Martha had ever seen. He was tall like his father, his dark ebony hair shining slightly from the sun coming through the small cracks in the roof above. His skin was pale but not in a way a sick person looked. He was also incredibly well built, his muscles rivaling that of super models. He had a well set jaw, a straight nose, and thin lips. Maternal love immediately washed over Martha and without a word she knew that she would do everything she could to watch over this boy. She turned to Jonathan and saw similar emotion in his countenance. Both knew, somehow, that Kal-El was very, very special and they had been honored to be chosen by Jor-El to watch over him.

It was then that Krypto popped his head out of the hay, his deep brown eyes observing the Kents with intelligent scrutiny.

"This must be Krypto," Martha said kindly. Without warning, she reached over and immediately started scratching the dog's ears. Krypto's eyes half closed in pleasure. He hadn't been anticipating such amazing treatment from a stranger. "You're so handsome," Martha complimented, scratching him under his chin.

Jor-El watched in surprise and amusement as Krypto's proud exterior melted from this woman's touch. He was even further surprised when Jonathan stepped forward and the dog accepted his affections just as readily. Krypto approved of the Kents just as much as he did. Jor-El sent up a silent exclamation of gratitude. It was clear to him that he had been meant to find the Kents. Grateful and feeling one hundred percent reassured that they would take care of his son, Jor-El cleared his throat. "As a father, I feel I can leave my son in your care. Would you accept watching over him? I would be willing to pay you if necessary."

Martha shook her head, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Jor-El, you allowing us to watch over him is payment enough. Thank you for trusting us with him. I promise with my life that I will do everything to protect him while he stays here."

"As will I," Jonathan said firmly. "You can count on us."

Jor-El swallowed. His voice thick with emotion, he looked at both Kents and smiled. "Thank you. Krypto? Watch over them like you do Kal-El."

The dog nodded, surprising both Jonathan and Martha. Jor-El rubbed the dog's head once and then turned to his son. Even though Jonathan and Martha were watching, he bent down and kissed his son on the forehead. "Farewell for now, Kal-El," he muttered. Straightening, he turned back to the Kents. "I will return in a month. Thank you again for your hospitality. Both of you have been extraordinarily kind."

"Anytime, friend," Jonathan said, smiling.

Jor-El returned the gesture before turning around and leaving the barn and his son in their capable hands. He had hid the Traveler in the corn fields near the house. Finding it easily with the help of his crystal, Jor-El entered the ship and headed for the control room. He immediately began searching for the Green Lantern. He found all kinds of exclamations of him on the humans' database known as the World Wide Web but nothing that could pinpoint his location. Remembering another of the names belonging to the heroes the Kents had mentioned, he typed in the Flash's name.

The first useful piece of information he found was that the Flash resided in Central City. Deciding that it would be easier to find a residential hero verses a universal one, Jor-El set his course for the Flash's home town. He allowed himself to glance back one more time at the Kent farm before taking off, leaving his son behind. "Good luck, Kal-El," he muttered to himself.

Central City was located a little past the border of the land of Kansas in the land of Missouri. It held a fairly large population of people, around half a million, and the skyscrapers Jor-El found rather impressive; they appeared to be made up of some kind of rock and glass. Jor-El's appreciation for the large structures was interrupted as a tidal wave of voices crashed into his ears, the impact so monstrous that he almost blacked out. Groaning aloud, he closed his eyes for a moment and rubbed his temples.

"I must find something to focus on," he muttered to himself.

Concentrating really hard, he was able to pinpoint the steady beating of his own heart, forcing all his energies to focus on the steady rhythm. The other noises faded away, the familiar bump-bump of his heart filling his ears. After a moment, Jor-El extended his hearing to the immediate environment around him and soon heard the dull hum coming from the crystals that ran the ship. Sighing, he leaned back. He hadn't anticipated the super powers manifesting themselves so quickly but perhaps they would come in handy once he met the Flash.

Double checking that the cloaking device was still up, Jor-El maneuvered the ship towards a section of the city that seemed inconspicuous. It was away from the sky scrapers, seemingly more in a residential area. Jor-El docked the ship between two rundown buildings before shutting it down – except for the cloaking shield of course. Stepping off the ship, he immediately noticed the air was stifling; it was definitely polluted. Coughing a few times, Jor-El tried to get used to the difference.

Swiping his crystal across the surface of the ship, the entrance closed and surveying it, he wouldn't have known it was even there if his crystal didn't pick up on its presence. Satisfied, he turned his direction towards the sky scrapers, walking at a steady pace. He came across humans two minutes later; it was a group of young teenagers.

"Hey, check this guy out!" one of them said, pointing at Jor-El with a grin on his face. His features were scarred with acne and his flaming red hair stood out prominently from his darker haired friends.

"Wow, you must be new in town," said the only girl in the group; even her hair was cut short like the boys except hers stuck up in all directions.

Jor-El noted that their appearance of inked images on their bodies and multiple piercings coupled with their strange choice of black, white, and red attire made them out to be part of some specific classification. If he remembered right, their style was what the humans called gothic. Yes, the dark eyeliner and black lipstick some of them were sporting confirmed his thoughts.

"Excuse me," he said, "I was wondering if any of you might know where I might find the Flash?"

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "What do you want with him?"

Jor-El smiled. "I need his help to find a colleague."

"Well, he doesn't usually come out this way," the girl answered, "not enough action to attract him to this side of town."

"Yeah, he sticks to the main parts of the city," another with green hair said.

Before anyone could say another word, an explosion in the distance alerted Jor-El's sensitive hearing and he turned to the direction of the noise. Black smoke was rising on the eastern part of the city. The teenagers followed his gaze.

"Well, I'd say if you hurry, you might be able to find him over there," the redhead said.

The girl smirked. "Billy, get real; the Flash will be long gone before this guy could get there. No offense," she added, "it's just that, the Flash is the fastest man alive."

Jor-El smiled. "Then I had better hurry. Thank you for your time. Enjoy the rest of your day."

And before any of them could say another word, he took off running. He distantly heard the teenagers exclaiming in surprise over his sudden disappearance and the wind he left behind.

"Billy! Did you see that?" the girl cried.

"Yeah," Billy muttered, shocked. "He's just like the Flash! Holy crap! We just met a super hero!"

"Or a super villain," another commented.

"Oh, no! I hope not!" the girl said with worry.

Jor-El stopped listening, focusing instead on avoiding slamming in to buildings, vehicles, objects, and most importantly people. There were some near misses; he clipped some corners and sent rubble tumbling this way and that but he didn't have time to go back and fix the damage. He had to get to the scene of the accident. By the time he arrived, the billowing black smoke had turned a lighter shade, more gray than black. Vehicles with flashing blue and red lights were everywhere, parked hap hazardously around the building to which the smoke belonged. It looked like a structure built for families; many were lingering around talking to humans dressed in black uniforms. Jor-El surmised those in black were officials who helped keep the peace.

He also saw another group of people dressed in yellow with helmets. They were gathered around long red vehicles and talking with someone that stuck out from everyone else. Even from a distance Jor-El knew that the man he was looking at was the Flash. His outfit was a solid red with yellow lightning bolt symbols around his waist and wrists. Yellow knee length boots hid his feet. The suit he was wearing came with some kind of mask that hid his hair and eyes, leaving his chin and mouth exposed. Two round yellow objects sporting single lightning bolts reached upward on either side of his head.

Jor-El didn't waste another second; super speeding past the gathering crowd and the officers, he suddenly materialized in front of the Flash and the men he was talking to.

"Wow!" several exclaimed at once.

"You are the Flash?" Jor-El asked, ignoring the questions the other men were trying to ask him about who he was and how he got passed the officers.

The part of the hero's face that was visible was full of surprise as he looked Jor-El up and down. "Um, yeah… what can I do for you?"

"I must speak with you privately," Jor-El said, glancing around them, knowing he was drawing unwanted attention not only from speaking to the hero but also because his clothes made him remarkably noticeable.

"Look, pal, we were having a conversation here," one of the yellow clad men said, speaking before the Flash could.

Jor-El felt a pang of annoyance but tried to keep himself in check. This man was ignorant concerning his circumstances and he had invited himself over without permission. Breathing heavily, he replied, "I apologize for interrupting you. I normally would not do something like this but this man's reputation is to disappear at a remarkable speed. I needed to be sure to speak with him before he could do so."

Flash let out a small chuckle at that. "I guess I do kind of zoom off after things are taken care of. Give me a moment to finish talking to the firemen and then I'm all yours."

Jor-El felt he could trust him to keep his word. "I will wait over there to give you some privacy," he muttered, pointing to a black and white car that was farthest away from the growing crowd.

The Flash nodded before turning back to the officer. Jor-El couldn't help listening in.

"Do you know that guy?" one of the firemen asked.

Flash shook his head. "Never met him before."

"He doesn't appear to be from around here," another fireman commented.

"Yeah," the first muttered, "look at his outfit. What is that?"

"Hey, don't hate on other people's choice of attire," the Flash defended, "I mean look at me? I run around in red and yellow spandex."

The firemen let out a hearty laugh. "He's got a point," one said over the laughter.

"So, the cause of the fire was from a bomb," Flash said, bringing the firemen back to the matter at hand. "I suspect it was Mirror Master from the flashy mirrors scattered around where I found the bomb's remains."

"Any hint on where he might have gone?" a fireman asked.

Flash shook his head. "No but don't worry, he likes to show his face after a while; he's the type that loves to monologue."

Several of the firefighters chuckled at that but most remained grim. "We need to catch that guy before anyone else gets hurt."

"I'll do my best Chief," Flash promised. Shaking the chief's hand, Flash suddenly disappeared from their side, reappearing in front of Jor-EL. He was surprised that the stranger before him didn't even flinch from his sudden appearance. "I'm going to go out on a whim here and say that you're a hard person to scare," he commented.

Jor-El realized this was supposed to be a joke but took it seriously. "Usually that is not the case," he admitted, "but I saw you coming."

"Wait… you saw?"

Jor-El nodded. "You are not the only one who can move relatively fast. Follow me." And without a backward glance, Jor-El took off at a run.

"Wow!" Flash exclaimed, running after him. Jor-El was impressed to find the Flash running alongside him a split second later. "So," he shouted, "where are we going?"

Jor-El smirked. "You'll see soon enough."

And with that, he sped up, breaking the sound barrier. The Flash matched his pace and soon the two were outside of the city, running past fields. Jor-El hit the brakes, coming to a stop several feet from where he originally intended. Flash skidded to a stop just a few paces ahead of him.

"Something tells me you haven't really mastered that kind of running," he commented.

Jor-El smiled. "I confess that was my first time running that way in years."

"Years?"

"My abilities come from the yellow sun," Jor-El revealed. "I haven't been exposed to such a star in a long time."

"Uh-huh…" Flash muttered, "I guess the guys were right when they guessed you weren't from around here."

Jor-El nodded. "I am not from this world, Flash."

"I could gather that from the strange way you're talking and the clothes. Luckily you're not the first alien I've encountered."

"That's why I have sought an audience with you. I must get in contact with the Green Lantern that resides on your planet. I was hoping you would know how to contact him."

Flash grinned. "Lucky for you, the Green Lantern and I go way back! I can take you to him in two minutes, if you're down for another run."

Jor-El smiled gratefully. "I think I can manage that."

"I didn't catch your name," Flash said.

"My apologies," Jor-El muttered, chiding himself. "My name is Jor-El."

Flash held out his hand, "The Flash."

Jor-El did not take the offered greeting, explaining, "Forgive me but where I am from, we do not usually physically touch others."

Flash looked surprised but didn't take offense. "Oh, sorry."

"No need to apologize," Jor-El responded kindly.

"Right," Flash muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "Shall we go?"

"Please."

Flash pulled out some kind of device, sped his fingers across the screen and held it to the side of his head. "I just got to make a quick call," he explained to Jor-El. "Hey!" he said into the device, "I have someone who's requested to meet with the Green Lantern. No, he's not a fan. Can we meet you at your place? Two minutes from now. Cool, see you in a bit." He lowered the device and slipped it into his boot before turning to Jor-El. "Shall we?"

Jor-El nodded. A burst of wind rustled the leaves of the surrounding trees as both men disappeared, heading West. Jor-El suspected that the Flash was actually faster than he was; the man almost appeared to be bored with the speed they were going. Fascinated, Jor-El made a point to ask him later how fast he could actually go.

Exactly two minutes later, the two of them came to a stop outside of some kind of military structure. Jor-El looked questioningly at the Flash who had stopped in the cover of the trees outside of the guarded fence. "Why have we stopped here?" he asked.

"The Green Lantern doesn't always walk around in uniform," Flash said. "Like me, he has a secret identity, you know, a regular life?"

Jor-El frowned. "I'm afraid I don't understand. Why would you want to have false identification?"

Flash laughed. "You'd be surprised but being a hero twenty four seven can be exhausting. All of us need a break once in a while, a chance to hang up our boots, or capes, or however you want to phrase it."

"And while you take a break you live as a different person?" Jor-El surmised.

"Pretty much, yeah," Flash said, leaning against a tree.

"I do not understand that," Jor-El muttered. "You do not find having two identities exhausting?"

Flash laughed, "It can be but… well, all of us started off as normal people, well, most of us did. I wasn't born the Flash; I became that after a freak accident that gave me super powers. Before that I had a normal life like everybody else. In a way, my identity as the Flash is a cover for who I really am. The Flash is what I can do, not who I am. Does that make sense?"

Jor-El pondered over this for a moment. "What you say is logical," he stated after a moment.

"That's surprising," said a voice behind them, "I normally wouldn't use the word logical when talking about the Flash."

Jor-El turned around to find the Green Lantern standing before him. He was young, no older than Kal-El, with a head of brown hair and a green mask that covered his eyes. His outfit was similar to the ones Jor-El had seen on the previous Green Lanterns he'd met.

"Hey, be nice GL," Flash retorted playfully. "Remember first impressions."

Green Lantern smirked. "You should talk, Flash. Forgive my friend for saying anything that might be deemed as offensive; he tends to let his mouth run away with him," he added, speaking to Jor-El.

Jor-El smiled. "Your friend has been very helpful as well as respectful. If it were not for him, I would not be conversing with you at this time."

Green Lantern clapped the Flash on the back. "Well, at least he's good for something. Now, what can I do for you?"

Jor-El considered if he should speak to the Green Lantern privately but after a moment changed his decision. The Flash was a trustworthy man. Besides, having another hero to vouch for him to the human governments might help his cause. "My name is Jor-El," he began, "I come from the planet Krypton."

Green Lantern's eyebrows rose. "That planet no longer exists," he muttered after a moment.

It was Jor-El's turn to be surprised. "How did you know?"

"All Green Lanterns are programmed to know every known planet in the universe," he explained. "The information is downloaded into our brains after we are chosen by the ring."

Jor-El noticed the ring on the man's white gloved hand. "I see. There are many planets in the universe. That is a lot of information you have to store within your mind."

Green Lantern laughed, "Yeah, I had a migraine for a week after being chosen. I'm the first human the Corps has ever had. They weren't sure if I would be able to handle the job."

"I admit I share their surprise," Jor-El said. "Your race is very young compared to others I have encountered."

"We get that a lot," Green Lantern chuckled. "We may be young but we're a pretty awesome race once you get to know us."

Jor-El frowned. "I have been fortunate enough to run into the kinder side of your people but the data I have come across suggests this planet is full of violence."

"Can't argue with you on that one," Flash muttered.

Green Lantern gave him a look. "That is true but there are several heroes on this planet that work every day to make the world a brighter place."

"This is good," Jor-El commented.

"So, Jor-El, are you here to become one of us?"

Green Lantern looked confused. "Flash, Kryptonians don't have powers."

"Actually, Green Lantern, we do if we are exposed to the radiation from a yellow sun," Jor-El countered. "And no, Flash, I am not here to become a resident hero. Honestly, I would prefer my abilities remain unknown to the general populace; I do not want to scare anyone."

Flash shrugged, "Fair enough."

"I am actually here to negotiate with your people," Jor-El continued, "You are right, Green Lantern, my planet was destroyed, but a few of our race were able to escape Krypton's demise. We have traveled through space for years in search of a new home but as yet have been unable to find a planet that suits our needs. I am here because our ship was damaged in an asteroid field and your planet possesses a metal that I need in order to repair what is broken."

"Oh," Green Lantern muttered. "Um, what metal do you need?"

"Your people call it Iron," Jor-El answered. "I know that there is much of it in the Earth's crust and I hoped that humans would not mind me taking some. I would need the equivalent of four hundred pounds in human calculations."

"Four hundred pounds of Iron?" Flash muttered, whistling, "That's a lot of metal."

"The amount is necessary in order to repair our shield generators," Jor-El confessed. "I understand that humans have limited contact with those not of their species, from what I gather, most even despise anyone different from them. If my peoples' situation wasn't so dire, I would seek assistance from a more… understanding planet."

Green Lantern nodded, "I completely understand. Martian Manhunter's existence rattled a lot of people. Heck, I was rattled when I found out there was other intelligent life in the universe. Thankfully people are coming around to that concept even though the process is really slow. Our government is a little more understanding since Martian Manhunter has devoted his time to being a hero. I think I can help you negotiate with them about getting the Iron you need."

"I would have to gather it in small quantities," Jor-El warned. "The generators must be rebuilt coat by coat. I would have to make several trips here to gather the metal I needed for each layer."

"How long do you need before you can add another coat?" Flash asked.

"One Earth week and it should take four weeks before the generators should be up and running."

"That sounds plausible," Green Lantern surmised. "But…"

"Yes?"

"I know you understand that people here tend to freak out over the reality of aliens," Green Lantern began delicately, "So I think you'll understand when I voice the concern of having your people suddenly showing up on Earth to mine for Iron."

Jor-El immediately silenced this concern with a calm reassurance, "I can assure you that I will be the only one to gather the Iron. My people understand the panic they would cause visiting your planet in mass." He didn't feel it appropriate to tell them about his son; Kal-El's presence was to remain a secret. Besides, he wasn't going to run off and use his abilities; Jor-El knew his son was smarter than that!

Green Lantern visibly relaxed. "I appreciate your cooperation."

"Um, can we ask where the others are?" Flash interjected.

"Our ship is currently on Mars," Jor-El confessed, "But to help in the transportation process of the Iron, I was hoping to negotiate with your leaders if we could take up temporary residence on your moon?"

Green Lantern rubbed his chin. "It wouldn't hurt to ask."

"Who must we speak with concerning this matter?" Jor-El asked. "It is necessary to undergo this process as soon as possible seeing that my people are vulnerable to attack until I repair was has been damaged."

"Well, normally there is a long process involved in speaking to the world leaders but if I call in an emergency intergalactic meeting, they tend to put me at the top of the list," Green Lantern reassured. "Come on; we're going to see if we can meet with the United Nations."

Five hours later, Jor-El came out of the large meeting house that was the United Nations headquarters. His head hurt after having to negotiate with them for so long but after reassuring them over and over again that he would be the only Kryptonian to mine for the metal he needed, they granted his plea. Of course, there was the condition that he be supervised the entire time and that he worked within the bounds of a one month time period. Jor-El readily accepted any requirement they made, determined to follow their rules no matter what. He was a little annoyed that he could only mine for Iron during the nighttime when humans were asleep but he would do what he had to do in order to get what he needed. The Green Lantern was enlisted to be his supervisor as well as any other heroes he felt were reliable enough to be entrusted watching over Jor-El. Jor-El agreed to this only on the condition that he meet the heroes, feeling it his right to do so; he didn't feel comfortable being alone with people he did not know. The United Nations had agreed to this condition, finding it reasonable.

"Are we going to meet the other heroes now?" Jor-El asked to Green Lantern as they walked down the steps of the United Nations building located in Washington D.C.

"Yes," Green Lantern said. "I've already alerted them and we should be able to meet up with them in a few minutes. They're on their way here right now."

Jor-El raised an eyebrow. "We are to meet them in the public eye?"

Green Lantern smiled as they continued to walk. "No; we have a building we meet up in once in a while. We only meet in dire crisis. After saving the world from several threats, the United Nations decided to give us this building as a thank you. I have to confess, we haven't really needed to use it."

"Why not?"

"We may all fight for the same things but we aren't a team," Green Lantern said. "We all have our own agendas to keep."

Jor-El frowned at this. "I see." Even though he didn't really see at all. He would have thought that they would have banded together seeing as all of them had something in common that their world at large did not. He didn't feel it was his place to say anything however; who was he to judge on the strangeness of human affairs?

Green Lantern led him across the finely trimmed lawn across from the United Nations building to a smaller structure that was simple in design. It was square, the size of a regular living establishment for a human family. There were no windows but the overall appearance of the place did not give Jor-El feelings of hostility. Green Lantern put his hand on a flat surface outside the doors and a light traveled up and down the screen. "Welcome, Green Lantern," a cool female voice said, speaking from the device.

"Come on in," Green Lantern invited.

Jor-El stepped inside after him and was surprised to find that the interior of the building was one big room. In fact, the building reminded him of the council room back on Krypton except the table in the middle was completely round. Green Lantern took a seat on the opposite side of the room and Jor-El discreetly noticed that the symbol on his chest was also imprinted into the wood in front of the spot in which he now sat. He walked up to the table and noted that other symbols were in the wood: a strangely shaped letter in the English language Jor-El remembered was W, a winged human animal, the first letter in the English language emblazoned around what looked like water, two large lines that crossed in the middle surrounded by a circle, the lightning bolt symbol the Flash had on his chest, a couple of weapons (sticks with spiked balls on the end) encircled around a pair of wings, a strange looking helmet, and a bow and arrow.

Green Lantern pointed to each of the symbols and said the names to which they belonged. "Wonder Woman, Batman, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Hawkman and Hawkgirl, Dr. Fate, and Green Arrow," he said.

Before Jor-El could reply, the doors opened and all the heroes walked in as one. He had to admit, their presence was impressive. Jor-El was also surprised over the timely manner of their arrival. He had thought that the various devices humans used to travel operated at a slow speed; maybe they each possessed abilities similar to the Flash that enabled them to move quicker than the average human.

Each one eyed Jor-El with interest, not saying anything as they filed in and took their seats. Well, everyone was silent except for the Flash who waved enthusiastically, "Hey, Jor-El, I take it the meeting was a success seeing as Lantern asked all of us to meet up because of an intergalactic concern."

Jor-El nodded. "It was successful, yes."

He noted the man dressed in all black with a little more concern than the others. He was sinister, unlike his comrades, and the way he walked suggested he was expert in the art of stealth. His eyes were also calculating, observing Jor-El with the utmost scrutiny. He wore a cape and a cowl similar to the Flash's in the regard of hiding his hair and the top half of his face. The symbol of the winged animal Jor-El had noticed on the table was across his chest and a belt filled with all kinds of gadgets hung from his waist. Jor-El wondered what powers this man possessed and why he felt so weary of him when he knew that the powers he held protected him from any these people had. Tearing his eyes away from the man in black, he noted the other heroes.

There were two women in the group. The first was tall, around six feet, her black hair down to her waist. She wore very little clothing, something that caused Jor-El to quickly avert his gaze. He did manage to see that her scanty appearance consisted of the colors of red, blue, white, and gold. The top half of her outfit was red with a golden W across her chest, the lower half blue with three white stars sewn into the fabric. She wore bracelets of some kind of metal on her wrists and red knee high boots with a white strip down the middle.

The other woman had the decency of covering most of her skin. Though her shoulders were bare, her top was bright yellow, the briefs around her hips red, and her legs covered in green. Giant white wings came out of her back and her face was covered with some kind of object that gave her the appearance of an Earth bird Jor-El believed was called a hawk. Her companion, a well toned male, was similar to her in appearance but his chest was bare, covered by two strips of metal that crossed in the front. Both of them carried some kind of weapon similar to the ones ingrained into the table, the balls on the end covered in menacing spikes.

The man behind them was clad in yellow and blue spandex, his golden cape billowing behind him with every step he took. His entire head was encased in a golden helmet that caused his eyes to glow a brilliant shade of red. His presence wasn't sinister but he carried himself in such a way that made Jor-El feel as if he held secrets none of the others did.

A man wearing green took his seat in front of the bow and arrow. A black mask covered his eyes and a cap with a single feather sat over his golden hair. His face was also covered in facial hair, something Jor-El found particularly surprising; Kryptonians only possessed facial hair in the army and even then it was rare because it was a symbol of high rank.

Another man with golden hair wore a skin tight outfit that was orange on top and green on the bottom but what fascinated Jor-El was the weapon he carried. The staff was as long as his body, the end displaying three long pointed spikes, the one in the middle being smaller than the two on the outer edges. His eyes were also calculating and a little cold and he had three slits on either side of his neck that the others did not. If Jor-El didn't know any better, he would have guessed they were gills like those the marine animals of this planet possessed. The man sat down in front of the letter A surrounded by water.

Jor-El turned his attention to the only member who he knew immediately was the Martian Manhunter. He knew because the Martian's skin was green, his head bald, his eyes red. He had the physiology of a human in appearance but Jor-El had a feeling that this was not his true form. A blue cape covered his shoulders, two red strips of cloth crisscrossed over his exposed chest, blue briefs covered the top half of his lower body, and blue boots hid his feet. He eyed Jor-El with interest and inclined his head to him. Jor-El returned the gesture unthinkingly.

After the heroes were seated in their places, Jor-El felt a little awkward being the only one remaining on his feet. He shouldn't have felt so, having stood before the Council on Krypton many times, but he did not know these people like he had known the Council. He did not know how they handled protocol. He found himself looking to Green Lantern as to how he should proceed. Thankfully, everyone else was looking at him too, seeing as he was the one who called them all together.

"Let's get this over with," the black clad man growled. "I have more important matters to attend to in Gotham. If you hadn't said it was an intergalactic matter I wouldn't have bothered coming."

Green Lantern smirked. "It's nice to see you too, Batman. It's been a while since we got the band back together."

"I'd rather we never did again," Batman muttered.

"Batman, it wasn't so bad," the woman in red and blue chided gently.

"Speak for yourself," he growled.

Green Lantern cleared his throat. "Anyway… I've called you all together because my friend here needs our help."

All the heroes turned their gaze on Jor-El who stood tall under their scrutiny. Taking this as the opportunity to speak, he enlightened his origins, his plight, and the agreement he made with the United Nations including the heroes' involvement. He thought of telling them about his powers and his son but he decided to keep those things to himself for now. "I desired to meet each of you beforehand," he finished, "seeing that it would only be fitting to know who it was I would have to work with."

"You don't trust us," Aquaman guessed.

"Frankly, no," Jor-El admitted. "I do not know you and I have never encountered humans before, let alone ones with super abilities."

"We don't trust you either," Batman said brazenly.

"Batman," Wonder Woman chided.

"How do we know you're only here to mine for Iron?" he asked, ignoring the woman next to him.

"You will if you agree to the terms of watching over me as I work," Jor-El said.

Batman's eyes narrowed. "You don't seem happy with this arrangement."

Jor-El inclined his head. "One my age is not used to being… supervised," he confessed.

Several of the heroes chuckled over this. "I'd have to agree with him there," Hawkman said. "If I had to be babysat all the time by a stranger, I'd feel uncomfortable too."

Batman, however, kept his scowl. "I don't like the idea of your people lingering on the moon without any supervision. How do we know that once you have the Iron, you won't take it back to your people and make some kind of weapons to disarm us?"

Jor-El hadn't even considered that the humans would jump to such an outrageous conclusion. "I would never dream of doing such a thing!" he said, offended. "Kryptonians are not violent, sir. The only reason I installed artillery on my ship was for the purpose of protection."

"And by protection you mean annihilating anyone who dared threaten you in some way," Batman responded.

Jor-El's jaw dropped. This Batman had completely insulted not only him but his people's entire way of life. Knowing this, Green Lantern intervened. "Batman," he said forcefully, "Kryptonians don't have a death penalty. They don't kill, no matter what."

That seemed to surprise several of the heroes but Batman didn't seem convinced. "So you say," he muttered.

"He speaks the truth," Jor-El said. "My people do not kill. We abhor such an action. The greatest penalty we inflicted on criminals used to be expelling them from the planet but in later years we sentenced them to the Phantom Zone, a realm of my invention that is basically a prison which runs on a slower time scale than the rest of the universe."

"You made this realm?" Green Arrow asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I am a scientist," Jor-El stated. "I was charged by the Kryptonian Council to make a prison for our people and I did so even though I did not take pleasure in doing it."

"He is speaking the truth," Martian Manhunter said, silencing the comments that were about to slip off several of the other heroes' tongues. "He has been speaking the truth this whole time."

Batman sat back, his scrutiny towards Jor-El subsiding a little. Jor-El found this surprising. The man trusted the Martian's word even though he wasn't one of them? Interesting.

"I believe we can trust him," Dr. Fate said, speaking for the first time.

"I think we have reached an agreement," Wonder Woman said. "We will help you in your cause, Jor-El."

"On one condition," Batman interrupted.

Jor-El raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"You allow us to supervise you not only while your mining for Iron on Earth but while you're rebuilding your shield generators on your ship."

That was a surprising request but Jor-El understood why it had been made. In fact, he supported it. "I agree to your terms," he said immediately.

Green Arrow raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

Jor-El nodded. "Of course. It is only logical after all. I will have to alert my people to your terms of conditions but I can assure you that they will understand the situation."

Wonder Woman looked at Batman. "Does this satisfy you?" she asked with a hint of humor in her tone.

Batman didn't look at her but nodded, "It does."

Wonder Woman chuckled under her breath, something only Jor-El, and he was sure Batman, heard. "Very well then," she said to the company at large. "As soon as you alert your people to the terms of conditions, we will outline a schedule that will work with everyone."

Jor-El inclined his head. "Thank you all for your help. I sincerely appreciate your cooperation. I must return to my ship in Central City in order to communicate with my people. Do you mind waiting here until I return? It will only take me a few moments."

Wonder Woman raised an eyebrow but shrugged. "Sure, we can wait."

Before any of the heroes could say another word, Jor-El disappeared, running out the door in the blink of an eye. Several of the heroes' jaws dropped. Flash was smirking, enjoying their surprise. Batman narrowed his eyes.

Dr. Fate turned to Martian Manhunter. "That was something I hadn't been expecting," he commented.

"Nor I," Martian Manhunter lied.

He had read Jor-El's mind and knew of the other powers he possessed. He wondered if he should tell the others but something stopped him. It wasn't his place to say anything. Not to mention Jor-El did not pose a threat. No, what worried the Manhunter was that Jor-El's people didn't know about the powers that came from being under a yellow sun. Jor-El may be harmless but his people… the Martian determined he would speak with him privately concerning the matter before bringing this news to his colleagues' attention. No need to say anything now. For now, he would wait. There was the matter of Jor-El's son, however… no, the Manhunter decided to keep that to himself too but that didn't mean he wouldn't keep his eye on the son of Jor-El.

After this meeting, he was going to Smallville, Kansas.

o0o0o

**Please note that in this fic the Justice League are all in their early twenties, similar to Kal-El's age, except the Martian Manhunter who is around thirty. This just helps my fic to flow the way I need it to so please bare with me if anything is out of order with the comics and or movies. I know that in the comics and or movies all of them appear to be older, late twenties or early thirties, but as this is an alternate universe (for now), I'm swinging with creative liberties and making them younger. **


	6. Wonders

**AN: I am so sorry it's been so long since I've updated; life got in the way. I want to personally thank each one of you who has left me a review and for those that I failed to respond to, I apologize! I will do better, I promise, so please keep reviewing if you have time to spare! Reviews are food to the fanfiction writer's soul. **

06: Wonders

Kal-El felt like his head was going to explode. The throbbing in his skull was so painful he almost thought someone was pounding relentlessly into the side of his head with a kantonium metal tool. Despite this, his body felt warm and coursing with incredible strength. Groaning, he opened his eyes and immediately woke, his heart thumbing wildly in his chest. His eyes darted everywhere, taking in the strange area around him while fear and curiosity coursed through his veins.

He was lying in something soft, yellowish, and light. Fingering the long, thin substance, he determined it was some kind of grass. The strange grass was inside a huge open structure made of wood, the boards thin and finely cut, somehow standing up and connecting together overhead with beams that were lodged from ceiling to floor. Strange tools Kal-El had never seen before lined the walls, stood on tables, and leaned against smaller stalls built inside the unknown house he was in.

Pushing himself out of the grassy bed, Kal-El brushed off his clothes and started walking around to get a better depiction of where he was. Large animals, horses, he suddenly thought, stood in the stalls their large dark eyes watching him curiously. How had he known what they were called?

Kal-El's beating heart leapt into his throat as the sudden knowledge poured into his mind and he knew the name of the structure in which he stood. It was called a barn. The weird grass he'd slept in was called hay and the various tools that he saw lining the walls and leaning against the horses' stalls were used specifically on a farm by farmers, one of the occupations on the planet Earth.

Kal-El gripped his head. "How do I know these things?" he asked aloud, panicked.

_Kal! You are awake!_

"Krypto!" he cried in relief, getting down on one knee to embrace the dog that had rushed into the barn from outside.

Krypto licked his face once. _Your thoughts are running wild, Kal_.

_Of course they are! How is it that I know what all of these things are? And more importantly, where in Rao are we?_

_We are on Earth._

Kal-El stared. _Excuse me?_

Krypto snorted, signifying laughter_. Allow me to explain_, he invited.

_Please,_ Kal-El said desperately, sitting down on an upside down crate.

Krypto filled him in on what Jor-El had done to him concerning the education crystal he'd made for his benefit, why they were in Smallville, Kansas, and the powers Kal-El would soon develop from the yellow sun that had to be kept a secret no matter what. Thanks to Convergence, Kal-El was able to relive the conversation between Jor-El and Krypto through the dog's mind in a matter of minutes.

Even though he had witnessed this conversation, he couldn't believe it. His father had actually let him leave the Endurance? Had he temporarily lost his mind? And what would possess him to leave his son alone on a planet capable of giving him abilities?

_Why are you afraid of having super powers?_ Krypto wondered.

Kal-El shook his head; the education crystal had taught him how humans viewed the unexplainable. _Krypto, humans are threatened by anything that is different from them! I don't want to be different from them! I want to be like them! I've never wanted to stand out, remember? Why would my father doom me to this?_

Krypto growled slightly. _I don't see why you are complaining, Kal. You have everything you've wanted for years – minus the super powers_.

Kal-El frowned at him angrily.

Krypto shrugged. _If it makes you feel any better, it would seem that I have inherited the strange abilities from the yellow sun too._

_What?! _

Krypto appeared to be smiling. _Watch this_, he said excitedly. Looking at the ground, he concentrated on the dirt and beams of heat shot from his eyes. He blinked and looked up at Kal-El proudly, two black burn marks smoking at his feet.

Kal-El's mouth dropped open. _I can do that?_

Krypto smirked. _We also can see through solid objects, change our vision to see things that are far away up close, hear things all over the world, and run so fast that humans can't even see us. Oh, and we are invulnerable to everything and we have super strength. We are like gods here!_

Kal-El stood up and walked out of the barn, the yellow sun smiling down on him. He found that he could look into its rays without hurting his eyes, something he had learned that would cause a human to go blind if they did so. The strength he felt coursing through his veins intensified beneath the sun's light and he found himself closing his eyes in pleasure.

"Wow," he muttered. "This feels great."

He flexed his muscles, feeling them ripple under his clothes with each movement he made. Opening his eyes, he noticed a dark green tractor parked just outside the barn door. Looking back and forth and finding nobody in sight, he walked over to the tractor and put his hands under it.

_Well, what are you waiting for?_ Krypto asked.

Kal-El bit his lip. _It just doesn't seem that believable_, he admitted.

Krypto rolled his brown eyes. _You may be programmed to be more like a human now but that does not mean you have to have the limited understanding they do._

Kal-El frowned but concentrated on lifting the tractor without comment. He overestimated his strength and the tractor flew over his head! Mortified, Kal-El whipped around and stared as the tractor flew through the air before landing in one of the cornfields five hundred yards away. His mouth dropped open. Krypto was laughing hysterically in his mind.

"I don't understand," Kal-El muttered aloud in English. "I thought it would be harder to lift since it's impossible for humans to do that without a jack."

_I see your English is perfect, _Krypto commented.

"What?" Kal-El said in English again, turning to his dog.

_You are speaking aloud in English, an Earth language. _

_How?_ Kal-El thought.

_Your father programmed the crystal to teach you how to do so, remember? _

_But, how do you understand it then?_

_Convergence, Kal. Everything you learned from the education crystal I learned too._

_Oh._

_So, are you going to retrieve the Kents' tractor?_

Kal-El blushed, embarrassed. _That's probably a good idea, huh?_

Krypto nodded.

Kal-El sighed. _I'll be back in a minute._

_Try to run._

Kal-El breathed heavily, nervous about trying another power but determined to at least give it a try. Leaping forward, he shot off like a rocket, racing across the lawn into the cornfields, blasting the wooden fence separating it from the lawn to splinters. Mowing the cornstalks aside like they were made of paper, he whizzed right past the tractor that had smashed into the ground. Kal-El tried to stop and ended up tripping over his feet, flipping end over end for several yards before he stopped, his head scraping against the ground filling his mouth with roots and dirt the last couple of feet.

Coughing and spitting out a mouthful of dirt, he got back on his feet, brushing the dark earth off of his clothes. His once white robes were now stained with the colors of green and brown and his skin was caked with dust that had stuck to him from his run.

"Wow," he muttered again, running his hand through his dirty hair.

Though he had been terrified out of his mind to be going so fast, it was also exhilarating to have felt his body combing through the wind and fields without experiencing any kind of pain from the forces he was working against. He turned around and surveyed he'd skidded seven yards further from where the tractor was and scowled. He'd have to work on stopping. It was then that he realized that his fall should have inflicted some kind of injury but to his surprise, his body was fine. Not a scratch; just dirt.

"I really _am_ invulnerable!" he cried in delight.

His joy over this new life was short lived, however, as he realized he'd just ruined a large portion of corn as well as the Kents' tractor. Then he thought of the Kents and his heart sank.

"We haven't even met and I've already vandalized their tractor and their crops! They're going to hate me!" he whispered, terror gripping him.

He didn't want to go back and confess what he'd done but he knew it was the right thing to do. But what if they kicked him off their farm? What if, in anger, they decided they'd rather not keep him a secret and alert the governments about him?! Kal-El had learned enough from the different kinds of entertainment the crystal had taught him that aliens were taken by the government and experimented upon. Was that going to happen to him? Wouldn't it be better to run away? To hide?

No. No it wouldn't. Running was wrong, cowardly even. It went against everything he had been taught by his parents. The right thing to do was to confess, to make amends, and repay them in any way he could. Just as he started walking dejectedly back to the tractor, his head exploded with noise. Kal-El cried out in pain, falling over, clutching his head as all the noise of the Earth rattled his eardrums.

Chaos; that was what it was. Pure chaos! Kal-El's eyes began to water as he heard every sound not only around his immediate person but on the other side of the planet as well. He wanted it to stop. He wanted to escape; to go some place quiet, like the Astronomy Room back on the Endurance – any where there wasn't noise! But where could he go?

Kal-El whimpered, unable to handle the pain. "Make it stop," he muttered though his voice only added to the chaos he already heard.

A thought suddenly occurred to him, where it came from he wasn't sure: focus on one thing. So he did, sorting painfully through all the noise, blocking out the heavy bangs from wrecking balls in the east, the obnoxious car horns in the cities, the animal sounds, the chatter of unknown humans, and all the other incessant resonances of the Earth. Then, finally, there was only one sound. It was soft. It was far away. But it was soothing.

It was a heartbeat.

A small smile came to Kal-El from this one noise. It was strange that he considered a dull consistent rhythm to be the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. Why he had focused on a heartbeat, he didn't know. It had been the only remaining thing after he'd blocked out everything else. He sighed in contentment. Finally, he felt peaceful.

That tranquility was shattered when Krypto's thoughts suddenly burst forth into his mind. _Kal! Are you alright? Why are you lying on the ground?_

Sighing, attempting to focus on just the noises around him, Kal-El allowed his ears to open and he heard an onslaught of sound. But it soon became normal, like what he was used to before. He heard the soft kiss of a breeze bending the cornstalks, a snake slithering along in the grass, insects creeping against the dirt, a car driving down the road a mile away, and the soft noises of the television and clinking of glasses in the Kents house as someone washed the dishes. He also picked up two heartbeats coming from the house as well as the heartbeat of Krypto and his own.

"This is going to take some getting used to," he muttered, rubbing his ears.

Krypto finally understood. _It happened to you then too? Are you alright?_

_Yeah; I think so._

_Jor-El warned me of super hearing. I thought you would have remembered that when I showed you my memories._

Kal-El frowned. _I wasn't thinking about it. It just suddenly happened all at once._

Krypto nodded. _But it's not happening anymore. You focused on the environment around you._

_Yeah. I'm still hearing things I never have before though. Like the bugs._

Krypto nodded again. _I can hear them too. It's going to take time adjusting to all of these new things. _

_I hope the other abilities won't be as intense as this one._ Kal-El rubbed his ears again. _Come on, we'd better get back to the farm._

_Don't forget the tractor._

Kal-El groaned. _They're going to hate me! _

_They know you're going to be adjusting to your powers; don't jump to conclusions._

_Krypto, tractors are expensive! I don't know how much the Kents make but I'm sure they weren't anticipating buying another tractor today! I don't have any money! How am I going to replace this?_

Krypto didn't know what to tell him. _Let's just go back and tell them what happened._

Kal-El's ears picked up the tone of a gentle woman's voice. "Do you think he's awake yet?"

"Not sure," a kind male voice answered.

"I don't think we should have left him in the barn, sleeping on the hay!" the woman said with disapproval. "It just doesn't seem very hospitable."

The man had a slight chuckle as he replied, "Martha, I think you may have forgotten how comfortable hay is to sleep on."

Kal-El heard the woman's heart begin to pick up and suddenly he understood as the principle of irresponsible teenage activities came to mind of being intimate out of wedlock in a hayloft without adult supervision. This thought was followed by the data given that married couples sometimes did this activity in this location too. Blushing down to the roots of his hair, Kal-El forced himself not to listen to anymore of the Kents conversation. He may understand the passions humans had – and a great part of him wanted to experience them himself – but he also knew when it was appropriate to be listening and participating in conversations based on such things and now was not the time to be listening in.

Jonathan Kent had every right to say such things to Martha because she was his wife. In a way, Kal-El found this quite romantic and he had to agree with himself that he would tease his significant other in similar fashion. As soon as the thought was made, an image of the woman clad in the lacy red dress filled his mind and Kal-El suddenly remembered she was here and so was he! He could go and find her!

_Kal! Before you recklessly go gallivanting off in search of this mysterious woman, perhaps you should stay here on the Kent farm and learn how to pretend to be human and gain control of your abilities, _Krypto chided.

Kal-El sighed. He knew Krypto was right. The woman in red would have to wait. Though he didn't like it one bit, he forced himself to be patient and walked over to the tractor.

"Come on, Krypto," he muttered aloud, picking the tractor up delicately, as if it were a flower.

With one hand, it rested in his palm as if it were weightless. If Kal-El hadn't felt it resting against his skin, he wouldn't have known it was there at all. Just how strong was he anyway?

_We'll have to find out, won't we? _Krypto said.

"Yeah," Kal-El muttered aloud, walking back to the house.

He thought that eventually he would feel the weight of the tractor but it stayed just as light as when he'd first picked it up. His amazement drowned in dread when he saw Jonathan and Martha Kent standing on their front porch, watching him emerge from the damaged field, stepping through the splintered fence into their yard. He swallowed nervously as he gently set the tractor down and rubbed the side of his arm. Feeling like a child, he looked at his feet.

"I didn't mean to do this," he said, still unable to look up. "I just went to pick it up and it flew through the air. I went to get it but I hadn't anticipated how fast I could run. Sorry about the fence… and the corn stalks. I don't have any money but I'll try to repay you any way I can. I'm sorry."

He finally brought himself to stare up at them. What he found surprised him. The shock and surprise that had been their first reactions was now replaced with sympathetic looks and weak smiles.

"That's alright, son," Jonathan said, stepping off the porch and coming up to him. "Your father told us that you wouldn't be used to having special abilities." He let out a low whistle as he looked over the tractor. "How far did you throw it?"

His tone wasn't demeaning in the slightest. In fact, if Kal-El didn't know any better, he'd say he was humored. "Um… about five hundred yards," he answered nervously.

"Hmmm, that's pretty impressive," Jonathan remarked. "Did you mean to throw it that far?" Again, his tone wasn't upset; simply curious.

Kal-El shook his head. "I just tried to lift it like I normally would and it just flew into the air. I'm terribly sorry."

Jonathan then let out a deep laugh, straight from his gut. Clapping his hand on Kal-El's shoulder, he reassured him, "Son, I've been waiting to get a new tractor for years! This is as good a reason as any to finally go into town and find something new."

Kal-El was surprised that instead of being repulsed by Jonathan's touch, he welcomed it. He also relaxed from the man's good humor and positivity, his nerves disappearing as relief washed over him.

Jonathan suddenly realized he was touching Kal-El. "Sorry," he muttered, removing his hand quickly. But then he noticed the slightly disappointed look on Kal-El's face before the young man masked it with a small smile.

"You know," he said kindly, "if I'm going to be living here, I need to know what it feels like to physically communicate the way you do." And to prove he wanted this, he held out his hand. "My name is Kal-El," he said.

Jonathan's eyebrows rose. Unlike his father, the boy was confident and eager to actually have his offered handshake returned. Was this part of the education crystal programming or was this part of Kal-El himself? Jonathan couldn't help but wonder as he reached out and shook the young man's hand. "Jonathan Kent," he returned. As they shook hands, he was confused as to why Kal-El didn't wrap his fingers around his.

"I don't want to hurt you," Kal-El answered to his questioning glance. "I don't know how to control my strength yet and I honestly wouldn't be able to live with myself if I accidently harmed you in some way. I'm sorry. If I didn't have these powers, things would be a lot easier."

He looked disheartened over this. Jonathan was surprised. Jor-El had been right about his son; Kal-El was obviously tenderhearted. He had to marvel over this revelation. All that strength, all that power, and yet Kal-El didn't want it. Jonathan's trust in the boy deepened immediately. "I appreciate your concern," he said sincerely.

Kal-El smiled kindly. "I don't approve of violence or of hurting others. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a complete pacifist; if there's injustice and I can do something to change it, I try my best to do so. If violence has to get involved in that process, so be it. I've read enough and seen enough in my lifetime to know that peace isn't just won with words but with physical battles when necessary. That being said, if I have to physically fight, I'd try to keep the damages sustained to others to a bare minimum. I'd also leave it as a last resort. Like I said, I don't like hurting people."

"I can respect that," Jonathan said, nodding. That was what heroes did after all; they kept the peace in any way they could, getting violent only if the situation demanded them to and if so, they'd do everything to keep their adversary alive. If Kal-El was to stay, Jonathan would suggest he work towards becoming a hero like the Green Lantern or Martian Manhunter. "You have a good heart, son."

"Thank you," Kal-El replied.

Martha decided to introduce herself then. Stepping down from the porch, she approached the boys and held out her hand to Kal-El. "I'm Martha," she said.

Kal-El took her hand without wrapping his fingers around it, and allowed her to provide the motion so as to not accidentally jerk her arm off. "It's nice to meet you," he said. "I'm Kal-El. Thank you so much for allowing me and Krypto to stay with you."

Martha smiled kindly. "It's no trouble at all, dear! We're glad to have you! And don't worry about paying for the tractor or the fence or the corn. There's plenty more crop in that field and the fence has been in need of repair for ages anyway. Not to mention you made Christmas come early for Jonathan; he really has been talking about getting a new tractor for years!"

Jonathan nodded, clapping Kal-El on the shoulder again. "What she said, son. Don't worry about a thing."

"Can I at least help you rebuild the fence?" Kal-El offered.

"If you can get your strength under control, sure!" Jonathan said happily. "It'll be nice having another hand around here."

Kal-El grinned. "I'll do whatever you need me to, Mr. Kent."

"I like this kid already," Jonathan said to his wife who was smiling at Kal-El just as warmly as her husband.

Kal-El couldn't believe how kind these two people were. They knew full well that he was different, that he was an alien, and yet they were taking everything in stride. He could tell they were a little nervous but it was only because they were just as uncertain as he was over this whole situation. They were all going to have to work together in the coming weeks and Kal-El was determined to do everything he could to help out.

"Hey, I just pulled an apple pie out of the oven," Martha said, breaking the silence. "Why don't you come in?"

"Okay," he said, suddenly realizing that he was pretty hungry. He paused a second, looking down at Krypto. "Um, is Krypto allowed inside?"

Jonathan rubbed the dog's ears affectionately. "Of course he is! He's already been inside actually. He's the best dog I've ever seen."

_I am a superior breed to the pathetic species they have on this planet_, Krypto opined. _I'm glad Jonathan Kent recognizes this. _

Kal-El chuckled lightly. Jonathan and Martha stared. "Oh, um, Krypto said something funny," he muttered, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Humans don't understand animals… oh, no; they were going to think he was so weird!

"Oh, right, your father said something about a connection you two share," Jonathan muttered. "What did Krypto say?"

Kal-El was surprised they knew about Convergence and even more so that they were fine with it. "Oh, um, he said he was a superior breed to the dogs you have here on Earth," he answered.

Jonathan chuckled. "He's a bit proud, isn't he?"

Kal-El grinned. "You have no idea."

Krypto smacked Kal-El's leg with his head. The sudden force nearly knocked Kal-El to the ground as he stumbled to keep up right. Krypto laughed while Kal-El looked at him, annoyed.

"Are you alright?" Jonathan asked, surprised that the dog could push Kal-El when the kid was so strong that he could pick up a tractor with his pinky finger.

"Yeah," Kal-El said. "Apparently Krypto shares the same abilities I do. I guess my father didn't anticipate that happening."

Great… not only was Kal-El able to use super powers but his dog too? Jonathan had a lot of work cut out for him. He had a sneaky suspicion he was going to be fixing a lot of things in the coming weeks. "We'll help the two of you adjust as best we can," he offered as the four of them headed into the house.

"Thank you very much," Kal-El replied. "You've been very kind. Krypto and I will do anything you need us to do. We'd like to contribute in some way."

"Well, right now the best way you can contribute is by eating a piece of this pie," Martha said, slicing up the dessert and placing a large piece on a plate before Kal-El.

The smell of the pie was intoxicating and Kal-El's mouth watered as his eyes surveyed the delicious looking treat. Jonathan dug in to his piece the second it was in front of him, eager to savor the actual pie instead of just teasing himself with its smell. Kal-El caught Martha's encouraging eye. She nodded to him with a smile. Kal-El picked up his fork, cut a decently sized mouthful, and put the fork in his mouth. The second he removed the fork, the pie melted over his tongue, the textures of apples, cinnamon, and sweet tang capturing his taste buds. He chewed, savoring the flavors that exploded around in his mouth. He never thought he'd taste anything so delicious in his whole life!

"Wow!" he exclaimed after swallowing. "This is the best thing I've ever tasted! You have quite a gift!"

Martha blushed, pleased from the compliment. "It's an old family recipe."

"Everyone says I married Martha because I loved her," Jonathan muttered teasingly, "but the truth is I just wanted this pie for the rest of my life."

Martha playfully swatted his arm. "You and I both know that's not true," she chided, laughing.

Jonathan winked at Kal-El who smiled over his humor. "You're right, dear," Jonathan said. "The pie is just one of the many bonuses of marrying you."

Martha laughed before leaning over the table to give Jonathan a kiss. Kal-El watched in fascination. Such open display of affection! It was such a welcoming sight that he couldn't stop staring even though he knew it was kind of rude. Martha and Jonathan separated and went back to eating their respective pieces of pie as if what they had done wasn't significant in the slightest.

Yep, Kal-El already loved it here.

He had nearly finished all of his pie when he noticed Martha's heartbeat picking up speed. He glanced up at her worriedly. "Are you alright?" he asked with concern.

She started, surprised by the question. "I'm fine," she said, her pulse picking up even more.

Kal-El shook his head. "Your heart is racing."

Martha's eyes widened. "You can hear that?"

Kal-El nodded. "Super hearing," he said a little awkwardly, rubbing one of his ears.

"Oh," Martha said breathlessly, "I see."

"Martha, what is it?" Jonathan asked, concerned.

Martha looked nervous but she cleared her throat and said, "Well, I don't want this to sound selfish or rude but since you are going to be staying with us, pretending to be a human, I was wondering if you'd like to go by a different name than Kal-El."

Kal-El's own heart began to race. She wanted to give him a name… a human name! The idea excited him in a way he hadn't anticipated.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Martha," Jonathan said, afraid Martha had offended the boy.

But then Kal-El nearly shouted, "No! I like that idea!" Jonathan and Martha stared.

"You do?" Martha asked, surprised.

Kal-El swallowed, trying to compose his excitement. "Yes," he said, trying to be calm.

He didn't fool either of them though. Jonathan and Martha both could tell the boy was all for having a human name. Martha beamed. "Is there a name that you would like to have?"

Kal-El blinked. "I haven't even considered it until now," he confessed. "Do you have one you'd like to give me?"

Martha blushed deeply. "I do actually… if you don't like it, you don't have to accept it!" she added hastily.

"What is it?" Kal-El prompted kindly.

"Well, I was thinking… I've always wanted a son," she confessed, "Jonathan and I have never been able to have children. But now that you're here… from the moment I saw you, the name I was reserving for my own son just wouldn't leave my mind."

Touched by this revelation, Kal-El looked at her sincerely and said, "Whatever the name is, I'll gladly accept it, if you want me to."

Tears came to Martha's eyes. "Clark Joseph Kent," she said. "That's the name I've always wanted for my son."

Kal-El's heart swelled with emotion. "Clark Joseph Kent," he said, testing it out on his tongue. His whole body tingled with happiness. He grinned. "I love it!"

Martha's tears were streaming down her face. Her hand reached out and covered Kal-El's. "I know we've just met," she muttered, "and I know you already have parents but, while you're here, Jonathan and I would be happy to adopt you into our family."

Kal-El's eyes widened. "You mean like being your son?"

Martha and Jonathan both nodded nervously, wondering if they'd crossed a line. Kal-El was suddenly overcome with emotion. Looking at Martha's hand that still covered his, he felt a warmth he hadn't experienced in years spread from his hand all the way to his toes. Meeting Jonathan and Martha's slightly worried expressions, he broke out into a large grin.

"It would be an honor to hold such a title in your home," he said, his voice surprisingly thick with emotion.

Caught up in the moment, Martha leapt from her chair and wrapped her arms around him. Kal-El surprised himself by hugging her back and, to his delight, he was able to do so without hurting her. The only thing he felt for Martha at this moment was deep affection. She wanted him to be her son and she had even given him a name!

"Does this mean I can call you mom and dad?" he asked as Martha pulled away.

Jonathan smiled and rested his hand on Kal-El's arm. "Of course," he said.

Kal-El grinned. "Then, from now on, I'm Clark Kent."

Martha smiled happily, her heart swelling within her nearing to burst. "Welcome to the family… Clark."

"Thanks… mom," Clark replied, grinning.

An hour later, Clark found himself wandering around on the farm, trying to get familiar with everything on the property. Martha and Jonathan had gone into town to get him some clothes after getting his sizes; Clark had been a little stiff as Martha's measuring tape ran across the different sections of his body but Jonathan had assured him that even for humans this process was a little awkward.

_I don't like it_, Krypto muttered.

"What?" Clark asked aloud.

Krypto growled. _You changing your name to a human one and saying those humans are your parents! And why are you not talking through your mind like we always do?_

Clark raised an eyebrow. "Krypto, I want to talk aloud right now, okay? It's fun hearing myself talk in another language. And why do you hate the name? I think it's awesome!"

Krypto snorted angrily. _You are forgetting your heritage! You are Kal-El of the House of El! You are not one of them!_

Clark frowned. "Krypto, this isn't the Endurance. The people we come across are not Kryptonians. They're humans and even if I'm not one of them I'm going to do everything I can to be like them."

_Why?! I don't understand this?_

"Because I want to!" Clark snapped. "All my life I've had to be the famous Kal-El, son of Jor-El. I've had to act like a noble and uphold all the protocols with precision and accuracy. But here… here, I'm a nobody. Here, I can finally be myself without having the fear of being judged by other people. Here I can be affectionate towards anyone I want and I don't have to hide my feelings or opinions. Humans thrive off being opinionated. They allow their personalities to shine through and they accept each others' differences! I love this world and I want to be part of it even if I can only be part of it for a month."

Krypto said something but Clark had become distracted. He'd heard something behind them. Twisting around, he came face to face with someone dressed in a rather revealing outfit. Clark also deduced right away that the man was not from Earth; his skin was green, his head was shaven, and his eyes were red. He wore a blue cape, blue briefs, blue knee high boots, and a red X across his chest.

"You have an interesting opinion, Kal-El," the green man said with a smile.

Clark tried his best to contain his surprise. "How do you know who I am?" he asked, raising himself to his full six, four height. He was a couple of inches taller than the man now but the stranger didn't seem intimidated in the slightest.

"My name is J'onn J'onzz," he introduced, "but the humans know me as Martian Manhunter."

"I've never heard of you."

_Nor I,_ Krypto muttered.

J'onn smiled. "I suppose not. You haven't been awake long enough to really know about superheroes."

Clark raised an eyebrow. He knew the term from the English dictionary but he'd thought such beings were fictitious.

J'onn continued, "In answer to your question on how I know your identity, I know your father, Jor-El."

Now Clark was really surprised. "You know my father? How?"

"We met when he was negotiating with the humans concerning his cause of gathering iron from the planet."

"Did they grant his request?" Clark asked nervously.

J'onn nodded. "They did. There are conditions. Your father alone can mine the metal only in the dead of night and he has to be supervised by someone the entire time he is here. We also came to the agreement that a superhero from Earth would continue to supervise him aboard your vessel, the Endurance, which is docking on the moon as we speak."

Clark frowned. "I assume that since he is the only one to mine the iron that the Earth is against having my people visit it."

J'onn nodded.

"But, if that's the case, why am I here? How did I get clearance?"

"You didn't."

"What?"

"Your father kept your identity a secret."

Clark's eyes narrowed. "If that is true, why are you here?"

J'onn sheepishly replied, "One of the abilities I have as a Martian is that I can read minds. I usually do not do this but your father was unknown and at the time I considered him a possible threat. The Earth has become my new home and I have vowed to protect it. While I read your father's mind, he thought of you and the abilities your people gain from the yellow sun but he decided not to voice these thoughts aloud. Nevertheless, I heard them."

"You know about my abilities," Clark muttered. "And you also know that I'm here without the Earth's knowledge."

"Yes."

Clark looked at him in surprise and finally blurted, "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

J'onn laughed. "You are not a threat, Kal-El. I've been here for quite a while and have read your thoughts as well as the thoughts of your dog."

_Another creature that can read minds, great,_ Krypto muttered.

Clark grinned. "Well, you can choose to ignore Krypto if you want. He's pretty bitter today."

_Only towards you, Kal._

"I told you, it's Clark," he corrected.

J'onn stared at him for a moment before smiling. "I think you will enjoy your stay on Earth, Clark."

Clark smiled, hearing someone else finally call him by the name he wished to go by. "I already am, J'onn."

"Don't worry," J'onn assured, "I will not alert the others of your presence."

Clark grinned. "Thank you. I'll try not to stand out."

J'onn laughed. "Lucky for you, the strange and unexplainable things that happen in small towns such as this never really reach large cities. Your secret will be safe here."

J'onn then left the ground, hovering above it a few feet in the air. Clark's eyes widened. He could fly?

"I will visit you again sometime," the Martian said.

"Where are you going?" Clark called.

The Martian smiled. "To save the world." And without another word, he flew away, his body disappearing above the clouds.

"I want to do that," Clark whispered.

_Do what? _

"Fly," Clark whispered. "That's the coolest super power I've ever seen."

Krypto reluctantly agreed with him.

The wheels in Clark's mind started to turn. _Why not give it a shot?_

Krypto's eyes widened. _You can't be serious?_

Clark grinned. "Why not? It's not like I'm going to get hurt if I fall."

_That doesn't mean you should do something dangerous!_ Krypto chided. _You're supposed to be remaining hidden, remember?_

Clark ignored him. Super speeding over to the barn, he stopped before it without tripping over himself. Pleased that he could control his stops and goes – he'd been practicing that while Martha and Jonathan were gone – he searched the barn until he found the ladder. Krypto appeared just as he set the ladder against the barns outside wall.

_You can't be serious. You're going to jump off of the barn?_ Krypto asked, alarmed.

Clark rolled his eyes. "Stop worrying about me, Krypto. I'm not vulnerable anymore, remember?"

_I'm more concerned about you breaking something else._

Clark laughed as he climbed the ladder. "Oh, come on. The only thing I could do is leave a crater in the ground and that's easy to fix. Now, back up so I can jump down without hurting you."

_This is asinine. Don't you think your father would know if flight was one of your abilities?_

"Not if it never occurred to him," Clark said, climbing onto the top of the barn. "Think about it, Krypto. Why would my father even consider trying it? Kryptonians could never fly before and the only people we've run into that can fly are Green Lanterns and that's only because they have rings that grant them that ability. The Martian Manhunter is the first being I've ever come across that can actually defy gravity."

_He obviously has always been capable of flight. What gives you the idea that you can do it too?_

Clark shrugged. "I just want to try it."

Krypto rolled his eyes. _Fine but when you hit the dirt, don't say that I didn't warn you._

Clark chuckled before regaining his composure to concentrate. Taking in a deep breath, he muttered, "Here goes nothing," and leapt off the roof. He hadn't anticipated that the leap would cause him to fly hundreds of feet from the barn over the cornfields. Surprised, he swung his arms wildly as the wind whipped around him and his body began to descend. The thrill of being in the air ended as he slammed into the cornfields again, this time leaving a crater in his wake.

Krypto reached his side a moment later. _Well, that went well. Another cornfield destroyed._

Clark gave him a look as he brushed off his dirty Kryptonian robes. "I'm not giving up after one failure," he muttered.

_You're going to attempt it again?_ Krypto asked incredulously.

Without answering, Clark squatted down and propelled himself into the air. Immediately his body shot into the sky like a rocket, zooming past the cornfields. Clark let out a whoop of pleasure which lasted until he saw the barn. "Uh-oh," he muttered but he couldn't do anything to prevent what was about to happen.

He smacked into the barn's roof, falling through it, spooking the horses as boards from above tumbled to the ground. Clark flew up his hands instinctively covering his face, closing his eyes, waiting for impact… but it never came. Clark opened his eyes, confused, but then his jaw dropped in wonder. He was hovering inches above the ground, his body completely defying gravity.

"No way," he gasped, elation bubbling inside him.

Laughing, he twisted around and examined his body which lay flat in the air as if resting on an invisible bed. Determination and excitement coursed through his veins and he willed himself to fly upwards through the hole he'd created in the barn's roof. His body responded to his thought without effort and Clark was overjoyed. Twisting around several times as his body rocketed straight into the open air, he lifted his arms and laughed. He came to a halt hundreds of feet above the Kent farm, his body resting just below the single cloud in the sky, his face turned towards the sun. The cornfields stretched around him for miles like a checker board. In the distance was another farm to the north and to the east was the town of Smallville. Even from here Clark could see the shops and as he extended his hearing that way, he could hear the voices of humans conversing about a hundred different topics. Blocking them out after a moment, Clark willed his body to lay flat and he turned to be looking up at the endless blue sky.

"I can't believe this," he whispered to himself. "I can't believe I'm actually flying."

His elation was interrupted from the noise of Jonathan's truck pulling up the road leading to the Kent farm. Wanting to show his adopted parents what he'd discovered, he waited until they had parked and gotten out of the car before starting his descent. Krypto's eyes followed him as he lowered himself to the ground and Jonathan and Martha noticed him after wondering what Krypto was staring at.

_Well, I guess it _is_ possible,_ Krypto said stunned.

_Told you so,_ Clark thought while he smiled widely. "I guess I can fly," he said aloud to Jonathan and Martha who both had dropped jaws.

"Jor-El didn't mention that one," Jonathan muttered, being the first to break out of his shock.

"How did you find out how to do that?" Martha asked.

Clark paused, wondering if he should tell Jonathan and Martha about the Martian Manhunter. Should he keep that a secret? Immediately after he had the thought, he dismissed it. He didn't want to keep things from them, especially since they were so willing to adopt him into their family. They trusted him and he should do the same towards them.

"Martian Manhunter paid me a visit," he revealed.

Jonathan's eyebrows rose. "Seriously?"

Clark nodded. "Apparently he can read minds. He read my father's and found out about me."

"He's not going to tell anyone else, is he?" Martha asked nervously.

Clark shook his head. "He said he wouldn't because he doesn't think I'm a threat. He did say that he was going to visit in the future though. I hope that's okay."

Jonathan relaxed. "It's fine, son. We've never met him but from what we've learned we know he's a good guy. He's welcome here anytime."

Clark shook his head, smiling. "You two are angels in human form."

Martha chuckled. "Come on, Clark, I want to see if these fit you. Besides," she muttered, looking at his dirty appearance from the multiple crashes into the fields, "you look like you could use some new clothes."

Jonathan smirked. "You're fitting right in to farm life, Clark."

Clark looked down his front and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I should probably take a shower, huh?"

"That might be a good idea," Martha said as the three of them headed into the house with Krypto at their heels.

"I'll be down in a minute," Clark muttered before disappearing in a sudden burst of wind.

Martha and Jonathan blinked, shrugged to each other, and went into the living room. While Jonathan turned on the television to see how the weather was going to be for the next few hours, Martha unloaded the clothes from their bags. A minute later exactly, Clark reappeared, his hair wet, wearing Jonathan's robe.

"I didn't want to get back into my dirty clothes," he muttered, "I hope this is okay."

Jonathan shook his head, "It's not a problem."

"Here," Martha said, offering him the clothes she bought. "I think they'll fit. You can try them on in the guest room."

"Thanks," Clark muttered, taking the clothes and disappearing into the guest room to change.

He was a little embarrassed that Martha had taken it upon herself to buy him underwear along with pants, shirts, socks, and even shoes. He was grateful that the information his father had given him concerning Earth explained the different types of clothing humans wore or he would be in an incredibly awkward situation. Dressing carefully, he managed to put everything on the way he was supposed to in a timely fashion. The jeans fit him quite nicely and the blue tee shirt was tighter than Kryptonian robes but that was the way it was designed to be worn. Feeling a little awkward about exposing his arms, Clark grabbed a red jean jacket and put it on. Looking himself over in the mirror, he grinned. He looked exactly like a human teenager.

He stepped out of the room. "Um, what do you think?" he asked.

_You look weird,_ Krypto muttered from where he rested on the living room floor.

Clark ignored him.

Martha's eyes sparkled. "Oh… you look perfect! Does it fit okay?"

"Yeah," Clark said, walking into the living room to give them a better view. "They're perfect, thanks mom."

Martha's smile was as wide as the Nile River. "Did you try on the other things?"

"Not yet," Clark said truthfully.

"Well, go on," she urged. "I want to make sure everything fits. I'm a little concerned about your feet though. I'm not sure the shoes will fit; they were the only pair the store carried that fit the measurements I took."

"If we have to we can order some offline, Martha," Jonathan said.

"I'll try them on," Clark said, walking back into the room, "along with the other things. Um, do you want to see them all?"

Martha looked like she was going to say yes but Jonathan spoke before she could, "You don't have to, Clark. If you're comfortable with them then we'll get to see them throughout the month. Just let us know if there's anything that doesn't fit."

"Oh, okay," Clark said, trying not to notice Martha's slight disappointment. He closed the door and tried on the other five pairs of jeans, one pair of nice dress slacks, and ten different shirts ranging from plain tee shirts, plaid button ups, to two dress shirts. Everything fit. There were also two ties that Clark was going to have to ask Jonathan to show him how to tie. Turning to the shoes, Clark put them on. To his surprise, they fit his feet just fine but he wasn't exactly sure how to tie the laces.

Feeling childish, he dressed again in the outfit he'd first put on and shuffled out of the guest room. "Um…" he began, feeling stupid, "dad?"

"Yeah?" Jonathan asked, feeling his heart warm over at being addressed by that particular title; he really liked the sound of it.

"Could you teach me how to tie my shoes?"

Jonathan's eyebrows rose but he nodded, "Sure, Clark."

Clark shuffled over to the couch and sat down next to Jonathan, happy that he hadn't judged him for not knowing how to do this. Jonathan crossed the laces and pulled one through under the other, tightening them slightly. "Everyone likes to wear their shoes a different way," he explained. "Some like them tight, some like them loose, and others like them somewhere in the middle."

"Somewhere in the middle feels comfortable to me," Clark said after Jonathan allowed him to feel the differences.

"Okay," Jonathan muttered, "so you're going to want to pull on the laces until you feel comfortable. Then you're going to tie a loop like this," – he pulled one lace into a loop – "and take the other lace and wrap it around the loop and then pull it through. That makes the knot."

"I see!" Clark said, excited to try. "May I?"

"Go ahead," Jonathan said, smiling.

Clark concentrated, remembering all of Jonathan's steps with exactness. On his first try, he tied his shoe perfectly. He looked up at Jonathan with triumphant excitement. "I did it!"

"You did," Jonathan grinned. "Good job! I'm surprised you got it the first time."

"I have an eidetic memory," Clark explained. "Once I learn or see something once, I never forget it."

Martha came in from the kitchen with three cups of lemonade, handing them to the boys before sitting down to sip her own. "Do all Kryptonians have that?" she asked.

Clark shook his head. "No. There are others but not all of us have it. My father and I have the ability but my mother does not. She's not jealous though. She likes having to make lists in order to remember things."

Martha nodded. "I'm sure the two of us would get along well. I'm the same way."

"I don't have an eidetic memory but I have a pretty good one," Jonathan said.

"I wish I didn't have one sometimes," Clark confessed. "There are certain things that have happened to me that I'd rather forget."

Martha and Jonathan shared a look, both thinking about what Jor-El had said about Clark being kidnapped by intergalactic slave traders. The mood had dampened and Jonathan decided to change it. "Say, Clark, now that you have some decent human clothes, how about we go outside and see if we can practice on some of your abilities?"

Clark's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really?"

"Yeah," Jonathan said, standing up. "The weather is going to be good for the next couple of hours."

"Okay," Clark said, standing up to follow him out the door. After a few paces, he paused, sped back into the living room and hugged Martha. "Thanks for the clothes, mom," he said before turning to run back outside.

Martha's heart leapt into her throat as she smiled with genuine happiness. "So this is what it feels like," she whispered to herself as she went into the kitchen to start dinner. "This is what it feels like to be a mother." Her heart overcome with love towards Clark, she rolled up her sleeves and set to work preparing the roast she and Jonathan had bought for dinner that night.

Outside, Jonathan went over to the truck bed and pulled out some grocery bags. Clark couldn't resist sneaking a peek and found them to be filled with candles, clay, and random objects that looked like they came from a second hand store. Leaving the bags on the ground, Jonathan walked passed Clark into the barn, coming out with a handful of nails.

"Oh, Clark, could you get the table that's in the barn? It should be just inside by the door."

"Um, sure," Clark muttered, walking into the barn. Finding the table, he picked it up delicately with both hands and hefted it into the air. He set it down where Jonathan indicated, resting it against the side of the barn.

"Thanks, son," Jonathan said before dumping the bags of random items onto the table. "Alright, first thing is first. Jor-El told us about the powers you were going to get minus flight of course."

Clark grinned. "That's the best one, I think."

Jonathan chuckled, shaking his head. "I bet it would be nice to fly."

"When I get the hang of things I can take you with me sometime," Clark offered.

"I'll think about taking up your offer when that time comes," Jonathan promised with a laugh, "but for now we're going to focus on helping you with your abilities."

"Okay," Clark said. "What's first?"

"X-Ray vision," Jonathan said, pulling out a box. "I'm going to place an item inside and then you're going to have to tell me what it is."

"Okay."

"Right, um, turn around though so you can't see what I put in there."

"Oh, right," Clark said, spinning around.

Krypto wandered over from the porch_. I want to try too,_ he said.

"Um, dad? Can Krypto try too?"

Jonathan raised an eyebrow. "Sure. You two can take turns."

"Cool!" Clark said. "I'll go first."

"Okay," Jonathan muttered, opening the box and placing a marble inside. "Alright, take a gander."

Clark turned around and focused on the box, changing his vision. To his confusion however, he couldn't see what it was that Jonathan had placed in the box. "I can't see anything!" he exclaimed.

Krypto turned around to look at the box. _Let me try… I can't see anything either!_

"Krypto can't see anything either," Clark muttered.

"Really?" Jonathan asked, confused. He opened the box and put his hand inside.

Clark gasped. "Your hand!"

"What about it?" Jonathan asked, bewildered.

"It's gone!" Clark said. "I can't see it anymore!"

Jonathan pulled his hand from the box. "Can you see it now?"

The second Jonathan removed his hand, Clark could see the muscles and veins under his skin. Testing the vision further, he was able to see past the muscles down to the bone, and then he could see through Jonathan's hand all together to the barn wall.

"I can see it now," he answered.

"How about now?" Jonathan asked, placing his hand behind the box.

Clark shook his head. "Can you see anything Krypto?"

_Not when he places his hand behind or in the box._

"Neither of us can see through that box."

"Interesting," Jonathan muttered.

_What is it made of?_

Clark repeated Krypto's question aloud.

"Lead," Jonathan answered. "I use it to hold some of my farm tools."

"We can't see through lead," Clark muttered. "I wonder if there's anything else we can't see through!"

"We'll just have to figure that out as we go," Jonathan said, resting his hand on Clark's shoulder.

Clark nodded, slightly unnerved that there was something he actually couldn't see through. He thought he was invincible with these powers. Apparently that wasn't the case. A sudden fear came over him at the thought that maybe there was something out there that could actually hurt him! Could lead hurt him? He couldn't see through it. Maybe it was his one weakness?

_That's an interesting thought, Kal,_ said Krypto. _Give it a try._

_Okay._

Reaching his hand out nervously, he touched the box. Nothing happened.

Clark frowned. "Can I try to bend this?" he asked Jonathan. "I promise that I'll bend it right back if I can."

Jonathan raised an eyebrow. "Um, sure go ahead."

"Thanks," Clark muttered. Swallowing, he took the box in his hand and flexed his fingers. The box immediately molded to the shape of his closed fist, groaning as it was forced to change shape.

_I guess it isn't harmful,_ Krypto surmised.

_I guess not. _

Clark bent the metal back into its proper place. "I was afraid it might be something that could hurt me since I can't see through it," he explained to Jonathan.

"Oh," Jonathan gasped, "got it. Well, you aren't in any pain so I guess that you're not."

Clark nodded. "But I don't get it. Why can't Krypto or I see through it?"

Jonathan shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine, Clark. I'm as new to this as you are."

Clark frowned but decided to let it go. He couldn't expect to have all these powers without any weaknesses. That was a stupid assumption.

_One that we both made,_ Krypto admitted his pride wounded as well.

Jonathan tried to lighten the mood. "I'll go get another box; one that isn't made of lead. Then we can try again."

"Okay," Clark said.

Jonathan disappeared into the barn, reappearing with his metal toolbox and a wooden chest. "Alright," he huffed, slamming both onto the table. "We're going to see if you can see through both metal and wood."

"Okay."

Trying again, Clark turned around until Jonathan prompted him to look. Clark twisted on his heel and concentrated on the metal toolbox first and then the wooden crate. "There's a red marble in the toolbox and a pen filled with blue ink in the crate," he said.

Jonathan's eyebrows rose. Not only had Clark been able to tell what the objects were but also the colors! "Very good," he muttered. "Krypto, you're up."

_A doll wearing a white polka dot red dress is in the toolbox and a green children's shovel is in the crate._

Clark translated again and Jonathan nodded. "That's right," he said.

They continued the exercise of x-ray vision except, instead of using the crate and the toolbox, Jonathan started hiding the objects in the barn and in the house. A scavenger hunt ensued and Clark and Krypto had a ball running all over the place finding the hidden objects and returning them to the table where Jonathan stood waiting. In less than ten minutes they were able to find all fifty things Jonathan had hidden, including the needle in the haystack.

"Very good," Jonathan laughed as Clark emerged with a triumphant smile holding the needle in his hand with Krypto at his heels. "I'm impressed you two."

Clark placed the needle on the table. "I guess nobody ever considered how easy it would be to find a needle in a haystack with x-ray vision."

Jonathan laughed but then became sober. "Clark, Krypto, I know it's fun to have x-ray vision but there are certain rules we need to be sure are understood concerning this ability."

_Don't tell me he's going to try to tell us not to look through women's clothes, _Krypto whined.

_I think that's exactly where he's going,_ Clark replied, feeling just as awkward about this as his dog.

_Well, tell him we know about the rules and we wouldn't even dream of violating them! _Krypto said, panicked.

"Dad, we get it," Clark said.

Jonathan raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

Clark nodded. "We respect other people's privacy. Neither of us would ever violate it."

Jonathan nodded. "Alright; glad I didn't have to go into that!"

_Same here,_ Krypto muttered.

Clark laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Me too. Don't worry, I know what is appropriate and what is not. I'm only going to use this ability to help other people not for personal gain or pleasure."

"Good," Jonathan sighed in relief, grateful he didn't have to worry about Clark looking through walls to girl's locker rooms or people's private bedrooms – including his and Martha's!

"So, what's next?" Clark asked, eager to change topics.

Jonathan, grateful to move on, pulled out the clay. "We're going to try to control that strength of yours."

"Okay," Clark muttered nervously.

"Right," Jonathan said, unwrapping the clay's packaging and placing it on the table, "I want you to press down on the clay with both of your hands. Try only to leave an imprint."

Clark took a deep breath, nodding silently. Stepping up to the clay, he took both his hands and placed them on the clay.

"Press firmly," Jonathan counseled.

"Okay," Clark muttered, doing as told.

Immediately his hands not only squashed the clay but broke the table! The force caused Clark to fall forward into the dirt.

_Nice,_ Krypto chuckled.

_Shut up,_ Clark thought as he got up, brushing himself off. "Sorry about the table," he said aloud in dismay as he saw the broken furniture.

"Don't worry about it," Jonathan gently replied, picking half of the table up and leaning it against the barn wall. "Let's give it another go."

It took twenty more tries before Clark was able to mold the clay without flattening it completely. "I did it!" he said excitedly, showing Jonathan his hand print.

"Great job!" Jonathan complimented, slapping him on the back. "Alright, now try controlling your strength with this." He held out a nail.

Clark swallowed. Metal was definitely different from clay. To humans, clay was moldable but metal wasn't supposed to be. "I don't know if I can do it," he muttered.

"Just treat it like it's the clay," Jonathan coached. "Remember, you don't have to treat it like it's a delicate flower. You can give it a little more force. I want you to bend it ever so slightly but not completely in half."

"Alright," Clark muttered.

The first nail he not only bent but snapped in two. The second was the same. The third attempt he bent it completely in half. The fourth ended to be a ninety degree angle. The fifth was a forty five degree angle. But the sixth, the sixth one was perfect. Clark held it up and Jonathan nodded with pride. "Good," he praised and then he pointed at the broken tractor.

Clark's jaw dropped. "What do you want me to do with it?"

"Lift it," Jonathan said simply. "Without tossing it five hundred yards," he added with a smile.

Clark walked over to the tractor and gingerly placed his hands under it. Taking a deep breath, he focused on the amount of strength he had used to bend the nail. Gently, the tractor lifted in his grasp instead of flying through the air. He held it out in front of him with one hand and turned around gently, holding it outward with a smile on his face.

Jonathan's eyes were filled with pride. "Excellent!" he exclaimed. "Now, put it down just as gently."

"Okay," Clark said, doing as he was told. The tractor set down without a groan in the exact same spot it had been resting moments before.

"Very good, Clark," Jonathan said happily. "I think you've got it down."

Clark grinned. "I think so too!"

"Now try to lift me," Jonathan said.

Clark froze. "What?"

"You heard me, Clark," Jonathan said. "If you're going to use your abilities to help people some day, you're going to have to know how to lift them into your arms without hurting them."

Clark shook his head. "I don't think I'm ready for that!"

Jonathan walked over to Clark and rested his hands on his shoulders. "You won't hurt me, Clark."

Clark was still doubtful. "How can you be so sure?"

Jonathan smiled. "Because you don't want to hurt anyone," he said simply. "With that mindset, you'll never hurt anybody. Now, lift me up."

Clark swallowed painfully. "Okay," he muttered, "I can do this." He lifted his hands but hesitated an inch over Jonathan's arms.

"Humans are like the clay, Clark," Jonathan revealed. "Their soft so treat them like you did when you held the clay in your hands."

Gentleness; that's the way he had to treat them. They were delicate; fragile. These very thoughts terrified him. What if he squeezed too hard? Jonathan's bones could be crushed to powder! He couldn't do it!

_Kal, if you don't overcome this, you'll never be able to touch your mystery woman the way you want to,_ Krypto said.

Clark froze as the woman in the red dress popped into his mind. He'd touched her in the dream without any problems. Shouldn't that tell him that he was capable of doing this? Breathing deeply, he gently took Jonathan's arms and lifted him into the air.

"Interesting," Jonathan muttered.

"What?" Clark asked a little worried.

Jonathan shrugged and Clark felt his arms move up and down in his loose grip. "I just didn't think it would be this comfortable. It almost feels like you're not holding onto me at all."

"So I'm not hurting you?"

"Not in the slightest," Jonathan assured. "Um, you can put me down now."

"Oh, sorry," Clark muttered, setting him down gently, delicately. _Fragile, fragile, fragile_ ran through his mind over and over again.

_I guess thinking about your woman enabled you to do what you thought you could not,_ Krypto commented.

_Oh, shut up Krypto,_ Clark replied but he was smiling.

"Not bad," Jonathan said, stepping back. "Not bad at all."

Clark grinned. "Thanks. You're a great teacher."

Jonathan rubbed the back of his head. "I do what I can, Clark. But we're not out of the woods just yet! We still have to work on that heat vision of yours."

Clark froze. This was the ability he was most afraid of. Fire was vicious, hurtful, and dangerous. How could heat vision be a good thing? To Clark, it was destructive.

_But heat vision is cool,_ Krypto protested.

_It may be a cool ability but it's scary,_ Clark countered. _Think of it Krypto; fire destroys everything in its path. It burns, leaving scars. It's not a good thing. What would I use heat vision for? I don't want to hurt anyone!_

_I'm sure it has multiple uses. You don't have to necessarily use it in self defense and rescue situations._

Clark scowled, silently disagreeing with him.

Jonathan walked over to the table leaning against the barn and placed a candle on it. "Now, focus on hitting just the wick," he said, stepping back.

Clark shook his head. "I don't want to use this ability."

Jonathan raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Clark shuffled his feet. "Fire is destructive."

Jonathan suddenly understood. Placing a hand comfortingly on Clark's shoulder, he said, "Son, fire can be a terrible thing if it's used for the wrong reasons. You're looking at is as a destructive force that annihilates everything it touches. But you've forgotten that fire also gives light at night, cooks meals, warms people from the cold, melts things down so they can be made into useful tools… there are so many good things about fire."

"But what could heat vision do in helping people?" Clark countered, unable to see how the examples Jonathan had given could compare.

Jonathan smiled. "Your heat vision could blast walls so you can reach people more quickly, it could turn falling glass into dust, it could melt tires of runaway cars, it could start a campfire to keep someone warm… I could go on and on. It's a remarkable ability, son. Why not give it a try?"

Clark sighed. "Okay, I'll try it." Stepping up to the candle, he aimed for the wick. But nothing happened. He hadn't tried to use the heat vision before. "Why isn't it working?" he muttered.

_I don't know_, Krypto said_. I can do it. Besides super hearing, it was the first ability I gained._

Clark frowned_. How did you make it happen?_

Krypto shrugged_. I don't know. I just thought about it and it worked._

"Maybe you have to focus on something," Jonathan suggested.

"What do you suggest?" Clark asked.

Jonathan frowned. "I don't really know. Jor-El didn't tell us how he discovered heat vision. Actually, when it came time to explain that ability, he was embarrassed."

Clark stared. His father? Embarrassed in front of others? He'd never seen him show this emotion openly. "What did he tell you exactly?" Clark asked.

Jonathan frowned. "He said he was testing out his microscopic vision and x-ray vision at the same time while looking at your ship and then all of a sudden the heat vision started."

Clark frowned. He'd been staring at the Endurance? What had he seen that could have triggered heat vision? Maybe he had to use both x-ray and microscopic vision in order to get to heat vision?

_That's worth a try,_ Krypto opined.

Clark focused on the candle, his perspective changing as the wick zoomed into focus. "Wow," he exclaimed, surprised.

"What?" Jonathan said.

"Microscopic vision," Clark explained, "I thought that since my father was using both microscopic and x-ray vision when heat vision showed up, maybe I have to do the same. Microscopic vision is kind of cool. I can see all the details of the candle wick, the dents in the wax, and the dust particles in the air floating around it."

"Amazing," Jonathan muttered. "Can you use the x-ray vision too?"

"I'll try," Clark muttered, focusing even more. The microscopic vision stayed up as his eyes were suddenly able to see through the wax, noticing the candle's wick running in the center from top to bottom. "I got it!" he said.

"Alright, now we'll see if heat vision comes," Jonathan mumbled.

Everyone waited… but nothing happened.

_I don't think this is working_, Krypto said first.

Clark sighed and blinked, turning both the different visions off. "This isn't working," he muttered.

"Drat," Jonathan replied, stepping back. He ran a hand through his hair. "What could have turned it on for your father?"

Clark shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't the foggiest idea."

Jonathan leaned against the barn, thinking. Jor-El had become embarrassed about the subject and had changed it remarkably quickly. What would cause a Kryptonian to feel awkward? From what he'd learned from Jor-El and Clark, Kryptonians didn't like to be touched and they didn't like talking about intimate things. From the way Clark reacted over the x-ray vision talk that much was obvious. And then Jonathan had a thought. When he looked at Martha a certain way, with a certain desire, he felt stirrings that he would describe what someone might consider heat. Could that be it? No; the idea was ridiculous… but… was it really?

"Um, Clark," he muttered. "I know this is going to sound out of the blue but are you currently dating anyone?"

Clark looked at him incredulously. "What?"

"Are you seeing anyone?" Jonathan emphasized.

"What? No," Clark said. "Why?"

"Hmmm… is there anyone that you have an interest towards?"

Clark opened his mouth to say no but paused as the woman in the red dress entered his mind. And then, unbidden, the scene from his dream played out before him. She walked down the hall, her long legs captivating his attention. She slipped into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. And he put his arms around her tiny frame. Their lips drew closer…

Clark's body felt like it was going to catch fire but that was nothing compared to the stinging that entered into his eyes. "Ackh!" he cried, rubbing them. The burning intensified. Clark opened his eyes and heat vision flew from them, the beams slamming into the ground.

"Wow!" Jonathan shouted, leaping back as the grass immediately burst into flames.

Clark turned his head this way and that, trying to shake the heat vision off but it kept on coming. The fire grew around him and he distantly heard Jonathan shouting for him to turn it off. Clark closed his eyes and covered them with his hands.

"Clark! Focus on something else!" Jonathan yelled over the crackling flames.

Focus on something else besides the woman in red? But… he didn't want to! Another stirring within him caused his eyes to burn again as he thought of how gorgeous her long legs were… how beautiful her hair was…

_Kal, snap out of it!_ Krypto's voice rattled through his brain. _Think about her further and you might accidentally hurt Jonathan!_

That did the trick. Terrified from that thought, Clark opened his eyes and the heat vision stopped. He immediately assessed the fire around him and Jonathan frantically trying to beat the flames away. Like his father, Clark did the first thing that came to mind. He filled his lungs full of air and blew. The wind that expelled from his lips was cold and the second it rushed over the flames, the fire disappeared, instead leaving frost across the ground. Jonathan leapt back just in time before Clark's breath could freeze his feet to the floor. Clark's freeze breath was so powerful that it not only annihilated the flames but blew one of the barn doors clean off its hinges, sending the thing flying away into the Hubbard's wheat field.

"Oops," was all Clark managed to say.

He caught Jonathan's eye and the two suddenly burst out laughing. For the longest time neither could stop. It was a knee jerk reaction, brought on from the relief they felt over having avoided a catastrophe. Even Krypto started laughing.

Jonathan ran a hand through his unruly blonde hair. "Well, that was an experience!"

Clark nodded, trying to get his laughter under control. "Yeah it was!"

Jonathan grinned. "So, apparently there is a woman you're interested in, seeing that was what triggered the heat vision."

Clark sobered immediately, thinking of the woman. To his surprise, his eyes didn't burn this time. "Um, yeah there is," he admitted.

He was expecting Jonathan to pry but instead he simply walked over to the candle which had been the unfortunate object of a stray bit of heat vision. It was now leaning to starboard, the wick pathetically curled off to the side. "Well, you hit the candle at least," Jonathan chuckled.

"I guess I did," Clark said sheepishly. "Hey, dad?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you know the heat vision would activate if I thought about…" he broke off, unable to continue.

Jonathan grinned. "I actually just followed a hunch. From what I gathered, Kryptonians are uncomfortable with intimacy" –Clark nodded – "and Jor-El was really embarrassed after saying he was staring at the Endurance."

"Wait," Clark said, suddenly feeling incredibly uncomfortable. "Are you saying my father saw something that caused him to desire to be intimate?"

Jonathan shrugged. "It was just an idea. Obviously from what happened to you, it was right."

Clark shook his head. The only thing that would make his father intimate was his mother. He must have seen her doing something that stirred those thoughts… Clark rubbed his eyes. _I do not want to know._

_Nor I so stop thinking about it,_ Krypto said with disgust.

_Sorry._

Jonathan found Clark's reaction to this whole conversation hilarious but he did his best to keep his face straight and laugh on the inside. The kid obviously had a long way to go before being comfortable in a serious relationship.

"Well, we know what triggered the heat vision," Jonathan said. "Now let's see if you can control it."

"Do I have to think about… her?" Clark asked hesitantly.

Jonathan shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. We'll just have to see."

_You didn't have to think about the opposite sex in order for your heat vision to activate, _Clark said to Krypto.

_I guess I don't rely on the intimacies you do in order to use my powers_, Krypto grinned back.

Clark rolled his eyes. _Whatever, _he thought before refocusing on the task at hand.

It took thirty minutes but Clark finally managed to hit the wick of the tenth candle Jonathan had bought. The first one had been obliterated to ash – along with the part of the barn directly behind it – while the others had exploded into hot wax or were so hot when they melted that they burned deeply into the table. By the time Clark hit just the wick, he could turn the heat vision on and off without thinking about his mysterious love interest.

Jonathan grinned, clapping him on the shoulder for the umpteenth time. "Fantastic, Clark! You did it!"

Clark heaved a sigh. "I want to say I'm exhausted physically but I'm not."

"Mentally you are though," Jonathan said, nodding. "Maybe you don't get physically tired."

Clark frowned. "I hope not. I like sleep."

Jonathan chuckled. "Well, maybe we can do a test with how long you can go without sleep."

Clark shrugged. "It's a theory worth testing."

Jonathan tapped his chin. "I wonder if you can hold your breath for long periods of time too."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because of how much air you expelled from your lungs to take out that fire," Jonathan laughed. "It was like a full scale tornado."

Clark suddenly remembered the barn door in the Hubbard's field. "We might want to go get the barn door," he muttered.

Jonathan's face fell a little. "Oh, yeah, I forgot about that! The last thing we need is for Ben to come over asking why my barn door is in his yard. Then again, he'd probably think it was some kind of weird prank I was pulling on him."

Clark raised an eyebrow. "Wait, so you want to leave it there to tease him?"

Jonathan grinned. "Why not? I think it would be funny."

It was Clark's turn to smile. "Alright."

"Well, we went over everything I can think of," Jonathan muttered, "and you made some serious progress today. Why don't we call it a day and go see if dinner's ready?"

Clark's sensitive hearing picked up Martha's movements in the kitchen and he used his x-ray vision to see her setting the last plate on the table full of hot rolls right from the oven. His mouth watered. "Dinner's ready," he said.

"How – oh, right, super hearing and x-ray vision," Jonathan muttered to himself. "Come on, let's go inside."

_I hope some of that meat is for me,_ Krypto said hopefully as the three of them headed for the house, their stomachs grumbling over the sudden thought of food.

_I'm sure mom made some special just for you._

_If not I claim yours._

_And why would I give my portion of meat to you? _Clark asked, humored.

_Because if it wasn't for me, you would have razed this farm to the ground with your intimate thoughts._

Clark couldn't argue with him there_. Fine,_ he inwardly sighed.

Krypto's tail wagged and Clark couldn't help but chuckle.

Dinner was a blast! Martha had made fresh roast, potatoes, vegetables, and homemade rolls. For dessert, she introduced Clark to ice cream covered in chocolate syrup and it was becoming very obvious that Clark had a sweet tooth; even though he'd had two helpings for dinner, he ate three bowl full's of ice cream smothered in chocolate. Krypto had happily snacked upon roast pieces that Martha had unsurprisingly made especially for him – and the portion Clark had given him as a tax for saving the farm from his heat vision.

Throughout dinner, Clark and Jonathan told Martha about the experiences they had and she laughed herself silly over the barn door in the Hubbard's field. She was just as excited as Jonathan to see Ben's reaction and the two were expecting they were going to be getting an early house call the next day. Upon this revelation, they decided to call it a night.

Clark surprised them by tidying up the kitchen with super speed. Thanks to Jonathan teaching how to control his strength, he was able to clean and put everything away without causing a scratch or a crack to appear on any of the dishes. The kitchen was spotless in less than a minute and Martha and Jonathan were shocked but pleased. Martha had even gone so far as to kiss Clark on the cheek, hugging him, exclaiming he was the best son a mother could ask for. Clark went to bed touched.

He lay in his bed, thinking about the day thirty minutes later. Jonathan had taught him how to handle his powers. He'd encouraged him the whole day and had given him as many tries as needed with patience and support. He hadn't tried to pry into Clark's private intimate thoughts. He'd coached him every step of the way. He hadn't given up on him.

As Clark looked at the ceiling in his room, contemplating all of these things, he realized he was the luckiest guy in the world. He was thankful Krypto was asleep already because he didn't want him to hear the thoughts going through his mind; the thoughts that Jonathan had been a father to Clark in ways that his real father had never been.


	7. Introductions and Recipes

**AN: A huge thank you to all who've reviewed! **

07: Introductions and Recipes

Jor-El was nervous. Why shouldn't he be? He was bringing strangers onto the Endurance! Never in the history of their exodus had another creature besides a Kryptonian been on the ship. It wasn't that Jor-El didn't trust other species to be on board; it just hadn't been necessary until now.

Just as he promised, he had alerted the other members of the Council and General Zod of the heroes and their proposal. General Zod had been the most adamant that if these so called heroes demanded to oversee Jor-El's work that the Kryptonians should at least know who they were before any attempt at mining iron could begin. Jor-El had rushed back to the heroes and explained the situation. All of them eventually agreed to these terms – Batman only did after he and Dr. Fate had a private conversation outside; not that Jor-El hadn't heard every word of it anyway. Batman told Dr. Fate that if this was a trick they needed to have a way to escape and the latter assured him that if it came to that, he already had a plan. Jor-El had been offended that they would think he was luring them into a trap but he had to remember that humans were very distrustful of things they didn't understand. Batman had every right to be suspicious even if Jor-El didn't agree with his mindset.

Sighing, Jor-El looked around to make sure the coast was clear. He'd led the heroes to Central City where he'd hidden the Traveler just after sunset. Nobody appeared to be in sight. Pulling his crystal off his neck, he ran it across the surface of the invisible ship and a screen appeared. Tapping across it, Jor-El opened the door. It must have looked rather strange for a door to magically appear, revealing a hallway; he heard a few of the heroes gasp in surprise.

"Follow me," Jor-El invited to them before walking into the ship. The heroes' footsteps echoed strangely off the walls as they wandered inside, their eyes taking in the interior design. "I apologize for the limited space," Jor-El continued as they came into the control room.

Flash let out a low whistle. "Wow," he muttered, voicing the others thoughts.

The control room wasn't what they had been expecting. The controls sitting on the panel that lined from one end of the room to the other were not a series of buttons but a series of crystals, each glowing a slightly different shade. There was a transparent screen in front of the ship's windows, the display showing Central City and some information about the Flash.

"How did you get that information?" Batman asked suspiciously as he looked at the screen. The info didn't disclose anything personal about the Flash but there were tons of comments made from various online chat rooms, blogs, and even uploaded videos.

Jor-El tried to sound respectful as he responded, "Please understand that I come from a race that is thousands of years ahead of your technology. Kryptonian technology managed to gather this information through your satellites and from what you call the World Wide Web."

"You're saying you can hack into any satellite and get any information you want?" Green Arrow said with alarm.

Jor-El's face fell as he noted the distrust on each of the heroes faces. "I cannot lie to you and say that I cannot do that because yes, Green Arrow, I can. Like I said, your technologies are frankly quite pathetic compared to mine."

"Excuse me?" Green Arrow snapped, offended.

Jor-El threw up his hands in defense. "I would never dream of violating your privacy! I only downloaded information about the Flash so I could get in contact with the Green Lantern."

"Why didn't you just look me up first?" Green Lantern asked, though he didn't seem to be angry like Green Arrow and Batman.

"Unlike some of your colleagues, you did not seem to have a permanent address or a city to which you called your own," Jor-El answered.

"But I did," Flash said, suddenly understanding, "and you figured that if you found me, you might be able to find GL easier."

"Yes. My situation with my people is an urgent one. I had precious little time to spend combing the entire Earth."

"How did you learn of the Green Lantern and the Flash in the first place?" Batman demanded. "I find it hard to believe that out of all the information the World Wide Web has to offer you found them first when you hacked into Earth's systems."

"It took a while but my technology randomly came across the Green Lantern residing here and when I saw him, I halted researching your planet's general information and searched for his specifically. After that I learned of the different heroes that he was seen to be working with. From that I decided to get in touch with the Flash," Jor-El lied, seeing as he'd first learned of the heroes through Jonathan and Martha Kent; not that any of the heroes needed to know that.

Martian Manhunter silently patted Jor-El on the back; if he didn't know the truth himself from reading the Kryptonian's mind, he would have believed the information he supplied like the others.

"I still don't like the fact that you can spy on us so easily," Hawkman said.

Jor-El sighed. "I understand your unease but you have to trust me when I say I am a man of my word. I will never use my technology to spy on your people. My purpose in visiting your planet is not to take over it but to obtain iron to fix my ship. I have no intentions of taking anything from your planet except that. The Earth is yours. Why would I or my people try to take something that belongs to you?"

"He is speaking the truth," Martian Manhunter said, defending Jor-El for the second time that day. "We can trust him."

Batman frowned. "Fine," he muttered before turning around and stalking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Wonder Woman demanded.

"I'm going to inspect the rest of this ship," he said.

Jor-El was highly offended that he wouldn't even ask permission before snooping around but controlled his emotions. Remember, he told himself, humans are suspicious of everything they do not understand. This Batman is just a man of caution. He's not going to sabotage anything. He just wants to learn as much as he can about me and my people. Good gracious, his insistent curiosity to know everything reminds me of Kal-El.

Martian Manhunter had to work really hard to stop a small chuckle from escaping him as he read Jor-El's thoughts.

"Feel free to do as you wish," Jor-El muttered. "I'm going to set our course for your moon."

"They are already there?" Aquaman asked, surprised.

"They arrived a few hours ago," Jor-El answered as he slipped his crystal into the control panel.

"Um, do we need to be strapped in or anything?" Flash asked, looking around for seatbelts and finding none.

"That won't be necessary," Jor-El answered as he typed in the coordinates to the Earth's moon.

The ship lifted off the ground and began its ascent with such grace that the heroes would have had no idea they were leaving the Earth's surface if they hadn't been able to see the ship's progress through the windows.

"It doesn't even feel like we're moving!" Hawkgirl exclaimed looking out the window as the clouds surrounding Central City came into their view.

"We have ten minutes before we will reach the moon," Jor-El revealed after typing a few things on a small screen coming from the crystal he'd inserted into the control panel.

"Wow, only ten minutes?" Green Arrow muttered in surprise.

Jor-El turned to the heroes. Batman had returned, slipping into the room as silent as the grave. Jor-El was pleased to find he didn't give off the air of being suspicious anymore; apparently his search of the ship had passed his expectations. For some reason, Jor-El was very relieved over this. Shaking his head slightly, he addressed the heroes at large. "I must prepare you for a few things concerning my people before we arrive. Where I am from, when we greet each other we do not shake hands as you do. We incline our heads. We also do not touch each other except for during times of great tribulation."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that none of you shake hands or give hugs?" Flash asked disbelieving.

Jor-El nodded.

"I don't mean to sound rude but, if you do not touch others, how are you able to procreate?" Wonder Woman asked. Green Lantern, Flash, Hawkman, and Green Arrow all tried to hide their snickering but failed. Wonder Woman stared at them in confusion. "Why do you laugh?" she asked. "Intimacy is necessary in order to create life, is it not?"

"Yes," Green Arrow said, "but you don't go around asking people about that kind of stuff, Wonder Woman."

"Why not?" Wonder Woman asked sincerely. "It is commonly talked about on Themyscira."

"She hasn't been among regular humans for very long," Martian Manhunter muttered quietly to Jor-El. "Her people's customs are a little different. Aquaman is the same, seeing as his kingdom dwells beneath the surface in the waters of the Earth."

"I see," Jor-El replied. "Wonder Woman?" he said, addressing her, "We procreate the same as humans do but in the privacy of our own homes. We never display affection for our spouses in public."

"So you do not hold hands, hug, cuddle, or kiss in front of other people?" Wonder Woman asked curiously and with a hint of bafflement.

Jor-El was confused as to why this would be such a shock. "Why would you openly display such things?" he asked in disbelief but then he remembered, "Oh, yes, your planet is one of unrestrained passion."

"I beg your pardon?" Batman growled.

"I mean no offense!" Jor-El said hastily. "It is just that… your people tend to allow their inhibitions to rule their actions, a very primeval habit."

"I fail to see how showing other people that you love someone as being a bad thing," Hawkgirl said hotly. And to prove her point, she reached up on tiptoe and kissed an unsuspecting Hawkman on the lips. He was surprised but immediately returned the gesture, even wrapping his arms around her torso and pulling her even closer to his body.

Jor-El actually cringed from the display. How could they do such a thing? Weren't they ashamed? Such intimate moments were sacred! They shouldn't be flaunted around for all to see! Jor-El's shock deepened when the couple broke apart and Hawkman was smiling widely. "That was quite the kiss," he commented, his grin deepening.

"Just wait until later," Hawkgirl teased, running her hand down the side of his face.

Jor-El couldn't handle it any longer. He looked away, averting his eyes. To intimately act was one thing but to continue with such words out in the open; it was sacrilege!

"Hawkman, Hawkgirl!" Green Lantern chided, "You can't do stuff like that around here!"

"And why not?" Hawkgirl asked angrily.

Green Lantern pointed to Jor-El and it became apparent to all the heroes that he wasn't just disapproving of their behavior. He was revolted; so much so that he wasn't even looking at them!

Hawkgirl immediately felt bad. She had thought Jor-El was over exaggerating about keeping affection in the closet but from his current body language, it was obvious her assumption was wrong. "Oh my gosh, your people really don't touch each other at all do they?" she muttered in shock.

Jor-El breathed deeply, trying to control the feelings of disgust he felt. Closing his eyes, he rubbed them while he sighed. "Like I said before, such emotions are reserved for specific times and specific locations. Only young children show affection until the ages of six or seven to the public; by those ages they are aware of the sacredness of these actions and refrain from displaying them in the public eye."

"I'm sorry," Hawkgirl said, feeling guilty for insulting him. "We'll try to respect your culture while with your people."

"Thank you," Jor-El said. "I understand that it is not fair to expect you to live as we do while you are aboard our vessel but I personally would appreciate it if you respected our customs as best you can. We will try not to judge you if you do show affection. You are not Kryptonian so we can expect differences from you."

"Is there any emotion you guys openly display?" Flash asked.

Jor-El thought a moment and then smiled grimly. "We do tend to let our tempers run away from us and we can be very prideful. I apologize in advance if anyone offends you while here."

"If you get angry, do you fight?" Hawkgirl asked hopefully. Where she was from, fighting was second nature; a solution to every negative conversation.

Jor-El actually chuckled. "We do not brawl with physical blows like humans do. We use words."

Green Arrow cocked an eyebrow. "Words? Seriously? You don't even throw a punch? At all?"

Jor-El shook his head. "Words are power among my people. Battles are won by wit."

Batman actually smirked. "That's an interesting way of fighting. Maybe I can try it out sometime."

"I pray you won't have to," Jor-El muttered. "Such negativity leads to gossip. I know your people are familiar with this; it can be quite destructive."

"I'll agree with you on that one," Wonder Woman muttered while several of the heroes nodded. All of them had been under public ridicule before; it was nothing new to them. Batman seemed to be the only one who didn't care but Jor-El wondered if under that mask was a man who did.

There was a small ping before a cool female voice echoed through the room in Kryptonian, "We are approaching the Earth's moon, Jor-El."

"Time of arrival?" Jor-El asked without pause.

"One minute," the voice answered.

"Good," Jor-El muttered. "Send word to the Endurance of our arrival."

"Yes, sir," the voice responded.

Jor-El switched to English to reiterate the information. "I have prepared technology that will enable you to communicate with my people," he answered, holding out crystals for each of them.

"When did you make these?" Dr. Fate asked.

"After our first meeting when I returned to the Traveler to alert my people of your request to meet them," Jor-El answered. "I surmised that you would need to be able to understand us if you were going to be staying on the ship while I repaired the shield generator."

"That was very thoughtful of you," Wonder Woman said gratefully taking one. "What must we do with them?"

"You just have to wear them where they can actually touch your skin," Jor-El explained. "I promise that their only purpose is to allow you to communicate," he added to Batman in particular.

"Fine," the Dark Knight responded, grabbed his crystal and slipping it into his glove.

The others took their crystals and put them on without complaint except for Green Lantern. "I'm already programmed to understand all languages," he explained to the others curious looks.

"We have arrived," the female voice informed.

"Hey, I understood what she said!" Flash muttered in Kryptonian.

Jor-El smiled. "I see the crystals work just fine. Your Kryptonian is perfect."

"I'm speaking Kryptonian? It sounds like English to me," Flash said, confused.

"I programmed the crystals this way so that you may feel comfortable," Jor-el answered before pulling his crystal out of the control panel. "Come, they are expecting us."

As the heroes followed him out into the hallway, Jor-El sent up a silent prayer that his people would treat them with respect. He was most concerned for Wonder Woman since her skin was the most exposed; Martian Manhunter had changed his uniform, now wearing a black shirt under the red X across his chest and black pants that disappeared into his blue boots.

Jor-El swiped his crystal across a panel by the exit and the door opened to reveal Tray-Ur, Yax-Ro, Han-Jar, and General Zod waiting for them in the docking bay. Jor-El walked down the platform up to the councilmen and General, inclining his head. The heroes followed after him at a cautious yet curious pace.

"It is good to see the negotiations went well," Tray-Ur said to Jor-El.

Jor-El could tell that the four men wanted to speak more in depth of Earth but now was not the time seeing the present company they had to meet. Jor-El smiled, "We should be able to get what we need but as I have already explained, only I am allowed to go to Earth to retrieve the iron."

General Zod frowned. "The humans seem very distrusting."

"We have good reason to be," Batman growled.

Jor-El tried to hide his distain towards the hero. "Ah, allow me to introduce the heroes of Earth. This is Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Flash, Aquaman, Dr. Fate, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, and Martian Manhunter."

The Council and General Zod inclined their heads while eyeing the heroes with interest and a slight disbelief specifically towards Wonder Woman. Their reactions were what Jor-El had been expecting. He was pleased to see he wasn't the only one who felt uncomfortable towards Batman; Yax-Ro actually took a step away from him. General Zod alone seemed to not be intimidated.

"We are honored to have you aboard our ship," Tray-Ur welcomed. "I am Tray-Ur, the head of the Kryptonian Council. Yax-Ro, Han-Jar, and Jor-El whom you have already become acquainted with are the other council members. And this is General Zod."

Because this was an intergalactic affair, Green Lantern took it in stride to represent the heroes. "Thank you for having us."

"A Green Lantern?" Han-Jar muttered. "Are they not the ones who helped save Kal-El all those years ago?"

Jor-El nodded. "That is correct, my friend."

The others warmed towards the Green Lantern immediately. "We appreciate what your corps has done for one of our own in the past," Tray-Ur said respectfully to the Green Lantern.

"If I may be so bold," Green Lantern replied, "may I know who the Lanterns were that rescued your son, Jor-El?"

"I was never able to learn all of their names but I was introduced to Kilowog and Abin-Sur," Jor-El answered. "Abin-Sur was the one who specifically saved my son."

The Green Lantern's demeanor changed drastically and the others noticed how he fingered his ring. "Abin-Sur," he repeated quietly, "was a great Green Lantern."

"Was?" Jor-El prompted.

Green Lantern swallowed. "He passed away on Earth a little over a year ago. His ring chose me to replace him."

Jor-El's eyebrows rose. This Green Lantern wore the ring that belonged to the one who saved his son! Jor-El surprised the council by stepping forward and placing his hand on the Green Lantern's shoulder. The sudden touch shocked the heroes as well. Green Lantern looked at Jor-El in astonishment.

"I know that you are not the one who saved my son but you wear Abin-Sur's ring. His successor would have his spirit and his honor; the ring would choose no other. I am glad you have a heart similar to his. If it were not for him, my son would be lost to me. I have no doubt that the acts you have performed have saved many people in ways you may not understand. You have earned my utmost respect and trust, Green Lantern. I am honored to have met Abin-Sur's replacement."

Green Lantern swallowed, understanding that what Jor-El had just given was not something to be taken lightly. He had just been highly honored. Inclining his head respectfully, he sincerely replied, "Thank you, Jor-El. You honor me."

Jor-El smiled, stepping back. "Come; let us introduce you to our people."

The Council and General Zod turned and walked towards the doors that led into the main interior of the ship. Flash came up to Green Lantern as the heroes started walking. "These guys seem to really trust you," he whispered.

Green Lantern nodded solemnly. "That one act Abin-Sur performed for Jor-El made an ironclad trust between the Green Lantern Corps and the Kryptonians."

"And so, because you wear Abin-Sur's ring, that means he trusts you?" Wonder Woman muttered.

Green Lantern nodded. "It means that he trusts all of us."

"How do you figure?" Green Arrow wondered.

"Since the Kryptonians trust the Green Lantern Corps, they trust all who are associated with them."

"So by touching you and saying those things, Jor-El was indicating to the rest of the councilmen and the General that he trusts us completely," Batman surmised.

"Which means they won't treat us with hostility when it comes to trust issues," Dr. Fate muttered.

"Exactly," Green Lantern said, nodding.

Oddly touched that Jor-El would place so much faith in them, the heroes walked into the main part of the Endurance and were surprised to find that it felt like any regular hallway on Earth – except for the crystals lighting the hallways and the occasional crystal activated panel that could allow one access to a closed door.

"It is good to be back," Jor-El commented to Tray-Ur as the five Kryptonians walked down the hall.

"Did you find the humans so displeasing?" Tray-Ur teased.

Jor-El smirked. "They are… very different from what we are used to."

Han-Jar and Yax-Ro chuckled lightly but Zod remained stony silent. Jor-El glanced over at the General and was alarmed by the fierce expression he found there. It was obvious that General Zod did not approve of these humans being aboard the Endurance one little bit; he was afraid the General was going to pull him aside for a private conversation at the first opportunity.

"Has everyone gathered in the Assembly Hall?" Jor-El asked, trying to shake off this unpleasant thought.

"Yes," Han-Jar replied as they continued to walk leisurely down the hall. "The children were most excited to leave education early."

Jor-El chuckled. "I'm sure they were, yours especially Han-Jar."

Han-Jar laughed, "My wife is not pleased. I must confess I am a little uneasy about going home tonight."

"If you do not reappear tomorrow for the council meeting, we will have a fairly good assumption for your absence then," Yax-Ro joked.

The Kryptonians laughed in good humor except for General Zod who merely smirked. The heroes weren't sure if they should laugh or not so they remained silent.

"So, Jor-El, what's the plan here?" Flash asked casually.

"We have assembled our people together in one mass to meet you," Jor-El answered. "This is so they will not be afraid when seeing strangers walking around on the ship with me."

"Do we have to speak to them?" asked Dr. Fate.

"That will not be necessary," General Zod said before the others could. "We will introduce you and then dismiss our people to their usual activities."

"Oh, come, Zod, the people can get to know them if they want," Tray-Ur said reproachfully.

"My soldiers training has been interrupted," General Zod protested forcefully, "I will not have them wasting their time to mingle."

"Are you expecting an attack?" Aquaman inquired, almost with a threatening tone.

"Not an immediate one but I am a firm believer that one should always be prepared," General Zod replied curtly.

"I just hope you do not see our people as a threat," Martian Manhunter said quietly.

The other heroes turned to the Manhunter with slight alarm but he merely shook his head, deciding now was not the time to tell them what thoughts were swirling within the General's mind.

Jor-El found it interesting that one not of Earth had claimed he was part of its people. "I can assure you that we do not view your people with hostility," he said.

"For now," Batman whispered so quietly that only Jor-El heard him because of his super hearing; the powers from the yellow sun would fade soon and he hoped that until then he could keep them a secret.

The hallway wrapped around the ship and finally the Kryptonians stopped outside of a large set of doors. There was a low hum of chatter coming from the other side of the closed doors but died the second Han-Jar slid his crystal against the panel causing them to open. Han-Jar, Tray-Ur, Yax-Ro, and General Zod stepped inside without pause but Jor-El hesitated. He turned to the heroes.

"Remember, please be patient with my people's customs," he requested. "You are the first humans and Martian they have ever come across."

"Don't worry, we'll behave," Green Arrow said, smirking.

"Jor-El?" Han-Jar called, stepping out of the hall that had now gone completely silent.

"We're coming," Jor-El muttered, turning from the heroes to follow Han-Jar into the Assembly Hall.

Kara had been worried about her uncle from the moment her father had told her of his disappearance to Earth. Rumors concerning the cruelty of humans towards different species had spread like wildfire among the people and there were many who had whispered that Jor-El may not return from his venture into their midst. So Kara felt immense relief to see her uncle walk through the doors after Han-Jar; she had heard he was returning but she wasn't willing to believe it until she saw him with her own eyes. For one ridiculous moment she wanted to rush forward and wrap her arms around him but she refrained; Kryptonians did not touch… even as she thought it, she thought of Kal-El despite the fact he hadn't shown such affection to her since he was fourteen. She missed seeing him but her Aunt Lara had said he was very sick and contagious.

Kara's concern towards her cousin disappeared when the humans came into the room. They were dressed in the most ridiculous of fashions and one woman in their group made Kara want to duck her head in shame because most of her skin was exposed! Had she no decency? The strangest of the company was the green skinned man; Kara had a feeling he was not human and wondered why he would be part of their company if that were the case.

The Kryptonians were standing when the heroes entered. There were long benches in rows on either sides of the room with a narrow strip of walkway leading to the front where a platform rested. The heroes felt strange walking into the room to nothing but silent stares; they were so used to receiving cheers and exclamations whenever their presence was made known but the Kryptonians displayed none of these emotions. They simply watched with eyes full of scrutiny, curiosity, and in some cases mistrust.

"Tough crowd," Flash muttered to Green Arrow.

"No kidding," he muttered back.

They made it to the front of the room and then the Kryptonians took their seats, the rustling of clothing being the only noise heard in the room. Even the children were quiet, something that really unnerved the heroes. Did none of them cry?

"We extend our greatest apologies to interrupting your usual routines," Tray-Ur said, gaining everyone's attention. "But, as all of you can see, Jor-El has returned successfully and would like to share with us what we can expect in the coming weeks in the process of repairing the Endurance."

Tray-Ur stepped aside to give Jor-El the floor. His presence was immediately confident and demanding attention as he comfortably took his place in front of the people. "As all of you are aware, the shield generators of our ship have become damaged and it is therefore mandatory that we repair them before venturing into deep space. Unfortunately, we have come across an anomaly that we have never faced before. I know there may be some of you who are eager to explore the Earth as you have other worlds but the leaders of this particular planet have forbidden this."

There wasn't an outcry among the people but many had expressions of disbelief and confusion; Kara, Zara-Ra, and Ching-Mi included.

Jor-El continued, "We must respect this because this planet is not our own. However, they are compassionate enough to give us the mineral we need in order to repair the generators on the conditions that I alone mine the mineral and I am supervised throughout the entire process. It will take approximately one Earth month or two weeks to us for me to gather everything I need and rebuild the generators. We have been granted clearance to dock the Endurance on the Earth's moon but we are to stay within the ship. The humans that have so graciously accompanied me whom you see before you are what the Earth considers its heroes. They serve to protect the human race and stand for justice and truth. As you can all see, there is a Green Lantern among them. From past experience we know that the Green Lantern Corps is worthy of the utmost respect and trust we can give and those same values can be given to their associates. I trust Earth's heroes and have agreed to have them supervise me throughout this process. They have requested to oversee my work on the Endurance as well as on Earth and we thought it necessary to introduce them to you as they will be aboard the Endurance in random intervals in the coming weeks."

Kara was brave enough to raise her hand.

"The council recognizes Kara Zor-El," Jor-El said kindly, inclining his head for her to speak.

"Thank you, Jor-El," she said, standing. "I was wondering if we may be permitted to converse with these men and women in a more relaxed setting after the meeting has adjourned."

Jor-El turned to the heroes. "Do any of you wish to mingle among our people for a time after we dismiss them?"

"If they don't have any other things they have to do I wouldn't mind getting to know a few of them," Flash said, his eyes on Kara.

Hawkgirl surprised the Kryptonians by smacking Flash in the back of his head with her mace. "Flash!" she snapped, annoyed as the hero stumbled forward to keep balance.

"Ow! Geez, Shiera!" Flash cried rubbing the wounded spot. "All I wanted to do was get to know some of them!"

Hawkgirl drummed her fingers against her folded arms. "We're not on Earth you idiot. Keep your flirting to yourself."

"Fine," he grumbled.

Jor-El cleared his throat. He'd warned them about what Kryptonians thought of violence and what was the first thing Hawkgirl did but thrust her weapon into the back of Flash's skull! The appalled looks on the faces of the women in the crowd were all Jor-El needed to know that it was going to be difficult convincing them that the heroes had good hearts.

"Can you give us a moment," Green Lantern asked.

Jor-El nodded.

The room managed to gasp slightly as Green Lantern made a large round bubble appear around him and his colleagues, blocking out their words from the Kryptonians ears.

"Well, what do you guys think?" he asked.

"I don't mind getting to know them," Green Arrow said. "They'll trust us more."

"Agreed," Dr. Fate muttered.

"I'd rather not mingle," Batman growled.

"We knew you'd be against it," Wonder Woman returned with a slight smile.

"Come on, Bats," Flash said nudging him slightly. "It'll be fun to get to know some of the ladies."

"I'm not interested in the opposite sex of another species," Batman muttered, for some reason allowing the Flash to nudge him without taking offense.

"Is that because you and Wonder Woman are going out?" Flash joked, stepping back to look at the two.

Wonder Woman's cheeks darkened while Batman's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"No way," Green Lantern muttered, temporarily forgetting that they were still in front of the Kryptonian masses. "You two? Seriously?"

"We were trying to keep it a secret," Wonder Woman muttered.

Green Arrow whistled. "Dating an Amazon… you're a brave soul, Batman."

Batman scowled. "Can we return to the matter at hand and forget talking about other people's business?"

"Oh, right," Green Lantern muttered. "Well, all in favor of allowing the Kryptonians to get to know us for a while?"

All the heroes raised their hands except for Dr. Fate and Batman.

"Okay, we know why Bats doesn't want to get involved but why don't you Fate?" Flash asked.

"We are not here on a social call," Dr. Fate answered. "We are here to examine the ship, let the Kryptonians know what we look like, and then return to Earth. It would appear that all of you have forgotten that we cannot do our job of protecting the Earth if we are up here on the moon."

"You're right," Aquaman said.

"I feel it important to show them that humans are not bad," Wonder Woman countered. "If we show that we do not want anything to do with them, they will remain distrustful."

"And one of them expressed that she wanted to get to know us," Green Arrow pointed out.

"I guess it can't hurt to be here for a few more minutes," Batman muttered. "But, if there is trouble, we're leaving immediately."

Dr. Fate nodded. "I already have a spell ready to send us home if it comes to that."

"J'onn, can you set up a mind link with all of us so we can warn each other of danger if needed?" Hawkman asked.

Martian Manhunter nodded and his eyes glowed a split second as he did as asked. _We are now connected,_ he said through mind_. We will only hear each other's thoughts if we address each other directly beforehand. _

"Okay, good, because I don't want all of you snooping around in my head," Flash said, adding, "no offense."

"All of us feel the same way," Wonder Woman assured.

"Alright, if we're all in agreement, I'm going to lower the shield now," Green Lantern said.

Batman nodded, giving him the go ahead.

Jor-El wondered what it was they were conversing, finding it strange at one point when most of them raised their hands but then continued speaking. The Kryptonians found this display strange as well, unsure of how to treat the situation. The green shield around them suddenly faded away and Green Lantern turned to address Jor-El though his voice carried so all the Kryptonians could hear.

"We've decided to stay for a while to meet your people but we can't do so for long. We have a duty to the Earth to fulfill."

"We understand," Jor-El said. "This meeting is now adjourned. Those in education, please return to your classes. Those in the military may resume their training. All others who do not have other obligations may stay to meet the heroes if they so wish."

The room immediately filled with noise as the different groups left. The children groaned, the soldiers – dressed in all black with different blue symbols on their chests – left without a word, and most of the adults wandered off. The young adults, however, lingered, eagerly waiting to meet the heroes.

Jor-El stepped off the platform the moment the meeting was over and strode over to his wife. She had an anxious look on her face. Jor-El wanted to whisk her away, to hold her tightly and reassure her that their son was in good hands. But those things could only be done in private. So instead he reassured her with his eyes and with his words. "Hello my love," he muttered.

"Oh, Jor," she whispered, stepping closer to him, her desire to touch him just as strong as his. "I take it all is well?"

Jor-El nodded. "It is. I will discuss it in deeper detail with you later."

Lara nodded, fully understanding that now was neither the time nor the place for such discussion. She glanced at the heroes that were currently chatting with several young adults. "Are they kind?" she muttered.

Jor-El chuckled, "Their dress may appear sinister but they have good hearts. Come, I'd love to introduce you."

"Okay," she muttered nervously.

"Don't forget to introduce us!" Zor-El said, materializing out of the crowd. "I can't believe you left without saying goodbye to me little brother."

Jor-El rolled his eyes. "I apologize, brother. I was eager to solve the issue of our shield generators as soon as possible."

"We are just glad to see you are safe," Alura said. "Lara in particular has seemed rather on edge."

"I'm always concerned when Jor goes off to explore alien worlds," Lara defended even though this was not the reason for her distress.

"Where is Kara?" Jor-El asked to change the subject.

"She is speaking with that sinister looking gentleman over there," Zor-El muttered.

The four adults picked Kara out of the crowd easily. She was standing there talking to Batman of all people, the only hero that every other Kryptonian was terrified to approach. Jor-El had to give Kara credit; the young woman was brave to speak to such a dark individual. He knew Batman was good since he was in the hero business but he hadn't seen his methods in action. Out of all the heroes, he was weariest of the Dark Knight.

Kara had noticed that nobody was speaking to Batman. Intrigued by him and the power he exuded, she decided to talk to him. "Hello," she said.

Batman inclined his head, narrowing his eyes. His cape rested over his shoulders and hid his body, giving one the illusion that he was disappearing into darkness. Kara was incredibly impressed.

"My name is Kara Zor-El," she introduced.

"I'm Batman," he said reluctantly. "Your last name is El?"

"Yes," Kara answered.

"You're related to Jor-El."

It wasn't a question but Kara nodded anyway. "He is my uncle."

"Hmmm," was all Batman said.

Kara frowned. He really wasn't going to say anything else?

The tall six foot woman with dark hair and barely wearing any clothing came over and bumped her shoulder with Batman's. "Are you going to be a wall flower the entire time or are you going to talk to this lovely young woman?" she teased.

"I don't like to mingle with other people," he responded.

If Kara didn't know any better, she would have thought the two of them were a couple. In fact, as she watched the woman's body language and the look in Batman's eyes, she realized that his countenance had softened even though it was only by a hair. Kara contained a grin. No, they were definitely in an intimate correlation, even if they hid it well. She was gifted in being able to see these certain relationships. She'd even seen the deep feelings Ching-Mi and Zara-Ra shared even though neither could act on them because Zara-Ra's parents refused to have her marry anyone lower in noble class.

"My name is Wonder Woman," the heroine said, addressing Kara.

"Kara Zor-El," she responded. "I'm Jor-El's niece."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well," she answered. "My uncle said you are protectors of Earth. Are you like military soldiers?"

Batman scowled. "Not in the slightest. We fight crime on our time and according to our own schedule."

Kara's eyebrows furrowed. "You don't report to anyone?"

"No," Wonder Woman said.

"But… how do you have clearance to oversee this whole project if you have no one to report to?" Kara asked, confused.

"The world leaders trust us because we're willing to stand up and do what they can't," Batman growled. "They're restricted by laws."

"We respect and abide the laws," Wonder Woman countered. "We just follow them the way we think they should be followed."

"And sometimes the officials in charge of the law don't approve of our methods," Batman said with a smirk. "But what we do gets the job done."

Kara was fascinated. "What are your methods?"

"We fight," Wonder Woman said.

Kara's eyes widened. "With force?"

"That's the only way to do what we have to do," Batman answered. "Words don't solve human affairs. Sorry to disappoint you."

Kara frowned. "I know our ways are not what others deem as the best to solve situations but that is our people's nature. We do not rely on violence to solve problems the way other races do."

"Every race is different," Wonder Woman said. "Physical violence just seems to be the way our people respond."

"That doesn't seem very ethical."

"That is our life," Batman replied.

While Kara continued to converse with Batman and Wonder Woman, the other heroes were able to meet the rest of the House of El minus Kal-El. Jor-El had said his son was sick and unable to meet anyone though Martian Manhunter knew differently, having paid a visit to Kal-El shortly before meeting up with the other heroes to enter the Traveler. He kept his thoughts to himself, however.

"It's too bad we won't get to meet your son," Flash muttered after he'd met Jor-El's relatives and wife. "Hopefully we'll be able to see him before you guys have to leave."

"Perhaps," Jor-El hedged. He looked around and thankfully noticed the crowds of young adults had thinned enough for him to steal the heroes away. "Perhaps now would be a good time to show you the shield generators?" he suggested.

Green Lantern looked around and nodded, "That might be best now that the crowds have died down."

Kara was still in the corner conversing with Wonder Woman and Batman. Zara-Ra had joined them and was speaking specifically to Wonder Woman. Jor-El walked over, interrupting them. "I apologize for the disruption but time is growing short and I wanted to show the heroes where the shield generators are."

"Finally," Batman grumbled. "Let's get this over with. I have things I have to do back in Gotham City."

"You always have things to do, Bats," Flash said, the other heroes having followed Jor-El over to where they were. "Why can't you take a break once in a while?"

Batman only scowled.

"It was nice to meet you both," Kara said while Zara-Ra nodded in agreement.

"You as well," Wonder Woman said with a smile.

Batman remained as silent as the grave. Wonder Woman nudged him and he looked at her in annoyance. Wonder Woman's eyes narrowed. Batman rolled his eyes. "Nice to meet you too," he grumbled.

Kara caught Zara-Ra's eye and the two grinned.

While Jor-El took the heroes out of the room, Kara and Zara-Ra noticed Lara making her way towards the exit. "Aunt Lara!" Kara called.

Lara stopped and turned around. "Yes dear?" she asked kindly.

Kara and Zara-Ra came up to her quickly. "We were wondering if we could see Kal," Kara said. "We haven't seen him since we went through the Asteroid field."

"I'm terribly sorry but he's in no condition to see anyone," Lara said sadly. "He's very sick."

"Is there not anything we can do to help him?" Zara-Ra asked, concerned.

Lara shook her head. "I'm afraid not. He just needs to get plenty of rest."

"I wonder how he got sick," Zara-Ra muttered.

Kara shrugged. "I just hope he gets better. Let us know if he needs anything, Aunt Lara."

Lara smiled sadly. "I'll let you know, dear. Thank you."

o0o0o

Clark woke with the first rays of the sun the next morning. Krypto rose with him, yawning from his spot at the bottom of the bed.

_It's the crack of dawn_, Krypto complained. _Why am I wide awake?_

Clark shrugged. "Father did say we got our powers from the sun. Maybe, because our strength comes from it, we rise with it?"

Krypto frowned. _Well, that's unfortunate because, unlike you, I have never possessed a morning spirit._

Clark laughed. "Come on, since we're up, we might as well get out of bed."

_I wonder what the Kents have planned for us today,_ Krypto complained as he jumped off the bed and stretched. _I want to go back to bed._

Clark rolled his eyes, grinning. Stretching himself, he got up and made his way into the bathroom to get ready for the day. After taking a nice warm shower, he dressed in a blue plaid button up shirt, leaving it open to reveal the white tee shirt he had underneath. After brushing his teeth, he looked in the mirror and frowned. He had a little bit of stubble growing on his chin. Clark hated facial hair. When Jonathan and Martha had gone in to town to buy him clothes, they'd also bought him a razor. Thanks to the education crystal, Clark knew how to use it. Unfortunately, as he tried to use the blade to cut the stubble off, nothing happened.

"Well, that can't be good," he muttered to himself.

His hair was invulnerable? Was that really the case? He couldn't stand the idea of having his hair grow out like a mountain man! The very thought made him cringe. But, if his hair was invulnerable, how was he going to cut it? A crazy idea occurred to him and Clark decided to give it a go. Concentrating on the mirror, aiming at an angle, he turned on his heat vision and immediately felt the heat smack into his chin as it reflected off the mirror. He managed to remove every hair on his chin without setting the bathroom on fire and when he turned off the heat vision he was pleased to find he hadn't even burned himself. Interesting, he silently mused. He wondered how blistering his heat vision was that it could melt away his hair.

"Just another thing I'm going to have to figure out over time," he muttered to himself, stepping out of the bathroom.

While he'd been in the bathroom, his sensitive ears had picked up on Martha and Jonathan stirring into consciousness. He wandered down the stairs to find the two of them in the kitchen. Martha was pouring coffee into three mugs and Jonathan was perusing the morning newspaper. There was another paper on the table, larger than the one Jonathan was looking at.

"Good morning, Clark," Martha greeted as she set a mug of coffee in front of him. "Want to give coffee a try?"

"Sure," Clark muttered, liking the aroma coming from the cup.

"Careful – it's…" Martha paused as Clark downed the whole cup in two gulps without burning his tongue, "… hot," she finished.

Clark scrunched up his nose. "It doesn't have that great of a taste," he muttered.

Jonathan laughed, sipping slowly on his. "You get used to it."

"I guess the interior of your body is invulnerable too," Martha commented, joining the boys at the table.

Clark rubbed the back of his head. "I guess so… I think my hair might be too."

Jonathan lowered his mug and eyed him curiously. "Why do you say that, son?"

"I had to use my heat vision to shave this morning because the razor wouldn't cut anything off," he admitted.

Martha and Jonathan stared for a minute. "Clark, can you pluck a hair from your head?" Martha asked.

Clark reached up and pulled a strand easily from his scalp. He held it up, confused. "Why did you want me to do that?"

Martha stood. "I'll be right back," she said. She returned a second later with a pair of scissors. Taking the strand of hair from Clark, she tried to clip it. The scissors chipped and the hair remained intact. "I'm glad I grabbed the old pair," she muttered.

Clark and Jonathan were both shocked. "It's going to be hard giving you a haircut," Jonathan muttered.

Clark sighed. "I don't want my hair to grow out! I hate long hair." He paused, thinking of Kur-Nor with his shoulder length hair and frowned even further. "There's got to be a way to cut it."

"We'll try several other things until we figure out what will work," Martha assured.

"Your heat vision worked," Jonathan muttered.

"Yeah but it melted the stubble off! I don't want that to happen to the hair on my head!"

Jonathan and Martha burst out laughing over the thought and Clark soon joined in.

"Don't worry, son, we'll figure something out," Jonathan assured, squeezing Clark's shoulder.

"Where's Krypto?" Martha asked.

Clark strained his hearing and smirked. Krypto was in the living room lying on the floor trying to get back to sleep. "Krypto isn't a morning dog," he said, chuckling. "He's trying to get a little more sleep in the living room."

"Hmmm, well that's too bad since farm life requires you to wake up early. We're shocked you're awake."

"I think I rise with the sun," Clark said honestly, "Because usually I slept in until much later in the day back on the Endurance."

"When did you get to sleep?" Martha asked.

"I think I fell asleep sometime around two in the morning," he answered. "I had a lot going through my mind."

"And are you the least bit tired?" Jonathan asked.

Clark shook his head. "Not in the slightest."

Jonathan nodded. "Maybe you really don't need as much sleep as humans."

Clark shrugged. "Maybe." His eyes landed on the thick newspaper again. "May I?" he asked, pointing to it.

"Sure, go ahead," Jonathan said, flipping another page of his own paper.

Clark opened the thick newspaper. Across the top in bold letters read The Daily Planet. Underneath the title was the current date and under that was the front page story. 'The Silent Bandit Behind Bars!' it read, by Lois Lane. Clark read through the article and was impressed with how captivating the words were. The story was good and he found himself flipping through the paper to find where it continued on page three with eager haste. Apparently the man called the Silent Bandit had been at large for over a year, stealing jewelry from museums all over the Eastern Coast without ever triggering alarms. The man had been caught in the act in the Metropolis Museum when he'd forgotten to turn off a security camera feed. According to Lois Lane's article, the Bandit was stealing for sport. Clark shook his head, not able to comprehend why anyone would commit crime for fun. He continued reading through the paper and found other interesting articles. In his excitement, he read the newspaper surprisingly fast.

He set it aside and Jonathan looked up curiously. "You didn't just read the whole paper did you?"

Clark blinked. "Um, yeah."

"Looks like we've got a speed reader," Martha chuckled. "You finished the whole thing in less than a minute, Clark."

"I did?" He asked in surprise. "I didn't notice."

"Looks like we're going to have to work on controlling your speed," Jonathan commented.

"Is that what we're going to be doing today?" Clark wondered.

Jonathan shook his head. "Actually, Martha's claiming you for the day."

Clark tilted his head. "Really?"

Martha grinned. "Tomorrow is Smallville's annual Corn Festival and I'm going to be slaving in the kitchen all day today making things to auction off and I wondered if you'd like to help me."

"You want me to cook with you?" Clark asked a little nervously.

"Only if you want to," she said, her smiling slipping a little.

"Oh, of course I do!" Clark said. "I've always wanted to learn but my father told me that only women cooked."

Martha raised her eyebrows. "For an advanced civilization, Kryptonians seem to be really traditional."

Clark didn't know what to say to that so he didn't comment. Before anyone could say another word, there was a knock on the door. Clark used his x-ray vision. A man dressed in overalls with a slightly receding hairline was standing outside. A look of mild confusion was on his weathered face. Clark didn't know who he was but he had the countenance of a nice man.

Jonathan opened the door. "Ben! It's a little early for house calls."

Ben frowned. "I'm sorry for coming over so early Jonathan but you're never going to believe what I found in my field when I went out to feed my chickens this morning."

Jonathan tried to keep a straight face as he asked, "What did you find?"

"One of the doors to your barn!" Ben said, waving his arms around a little dramatically. "It's lodged into the ground so far I couldn't dig it out!"

Martha stifled a laugh by turning her head away but Clark heard it perfectly clear. It was taking a lot to keep his own face straight as Jonathan pretended to be surprised. "Maybe there was a freak gust of wind last night," he said.

"I guess," Ben said, rubbing the back of his head. That's when he looked inside the house and saw Clark. "Well, who is this?" he asked.

Clark looked to Jonathan, unsure of what to say. Jonathan smiled and waved Clark over. "Ben, allow me to introduce you to our son, Clark."

"Your…?" Ben looked Clark up and down in surprise.

Clark grinned. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Hubbard," he said shaking Ben's hand. "My dad told me that you are one of his close friends."

"Oh, uh, we are," Ben muttered, trying to mask his surprise.

"We adopted Clark yesterday," Jonathan said. "We haven't actually finalized anything yet but we're getting around to that."

Ben nodded, trying to take everything in. "Wow, I knew that you had talked about adopting for years but… well, good for both of you! Clark, you're one lucky guy! The Kents are some of the best people in these here parts."

Clark grinned. "I figured that out pretty quickly."

Martha smiled, her heart swelling with happiness. "Clark's a pretty amazing kid, Ben. Hopefully you'll get to know him really well."

"I sure hope so!" Ben said, smiling kindly.

"Do you need help removing our barn door from your yard?" Clark asked.

Ben's eyebrows rose. "Oh, uh, sure, if you're not busy I could really use the help."

"We don't mind at all," Clark said, "do we, dad?"

Jonathan shook his head. "Not at all, son. We can help right now."

"Really? That would be great!" Ben said happily.

"Just don't take all day," Martha called, laughing.

Clark winked. "We'll try not to, mom. I'll be back to help you in the kitchen before the sun gets too high in the sky."

Martha grinned, waving as the boys left the house.

_I'll be back in a little bit, Krypto._

_Fine, just don't reveal your secret to that human. _

_I'm not going to! _

"Clark?"

"Huh?" Clark said looking around. Jonathan and Ben were waiting for him to answer a question he hadn't heard. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" he asked with a sheepish grin.

"I just wondered if you wanted to ride in the bed or in the cab?" Ben repeated, pointing at his truck.

"Oh, um, is the bed safe?" Clark asked, remembering that human laws required one to wear a seatbelt when a vehicle was in motion. "I mean, there aren't any seatbelts."

"Ben's farm is just up the road," Jonathan said. "In these parts, people don't often wear seatbelts when going for such short distances. You should be fine, son. Hop in the back."

"Okay," he said nervously. He lobbed over the truck's side from the ground, pulling himself into the bed with gentle grace and hardly any effort at all.

"Wow," Ben muttered. "You're pretty agile, Clark."

Clark froze, staring at Jonathan in slight fear. Had he done something wrong?

Jonathan smoothed things over immediately," Well, his height made it a lot easier for him to hop in."

Ben took this into consideration and then smirked, "And it helps that you look like you work out a lot, Clark."

Clark's brow furrowed. Work out? Then it clicked; Ben thought he lifted weights all the time like human body builders. He shook his head. "I don't usually," he said.

Ben chuckled, "There's no need to be modest, son! A lot of kids your age like to go to the gym! Attracts the ladies," he added with a wink.

Clark thought of the woman in the red dress. Would she like the way he looked? He hadn't considered if she would be physically attracted to him before. He bit his lip. What if she didn't like him? Ben implied that he was well built but would the woman in the red dress think so?

In the midst of these doubts he completely overlooked the fact that in the dream she'd been totally infatuated with him. He was pulled from his thoughts as the truck lurched to life. The wind whipped through his hair as Ben turned out of the Kent's driveway onto the main road. The truck picked up speed and Clark found himself leaning against the bed, resting his elbow on the side, his eyes closed. This wasn't as enjoyable as flying but it was still pleasant. As the golden fields passed on either side of them, Clark's hearing was drawn to the conversation inside the cab between Jonathan and Ben.

"Are you sure adopting a young adult was a smart thing, Jonathan?" Ben asked with concern. "Usually kids that age come with certain pasts if you get my drift."

Jonathan chuckled. "Clark isn't like other teenagers, Ben."

Ben scoffed, "You say that now but kids his age can be really good actors. Look, I don't mean to be judgmental of Clark. I just don't want to see you or Martha get hurt."

"Clark isn't like other teenagers, Ben," Jonathan repeated. "He's not going to lead us into false securities and then rob us of everything we have."

Clark snorted at this. Why would Ben think he was some kind of a delinquent? His parents had raised him to be respective citizen of the law. He wasn't about to run around stealing, plundering, and destroying things for his own personal gain. What would that accomplish? He had no desire to be a criminal. He wanted to be a hero, like the Green Lanterns that saved him when he was seven. He had been fascinated with their powers and their dedication to saving and protecting those who could not do that for themselves. Now Clark had super powers that were even more phenomenal than the ones the Green Lanterns had! Though he wouldn't voice these thoughts outright, he wanted to keep his abilities and be a hero. He'd heard the cries for help all around the world last night and if he tuned in, he could hear them now. The people of Earth needed heroes. Shouldn't he become one for them?

Again, he was pulled from his thoughts as the truck came to a stop. He looked around. The Hubbard farm was very similar to the Kent's. A large red barn could be seen some distance behind a quaint two story house. The house was a soft blue with white window shutters and a wraparound porch. Two ancient rocking chairs were off to the side of the front door and several potted plants hung from the porches ceiling, swaying in the slight breeze. The only disturbance to the homey scene was the Kent's broken barn door in the field next to the barn.

Jonathan and Clark shared a smirk when Ben wasn't looking. Using his microscopic vision, Clark was able to pick up the Kent farm hundreds of yards away. He'd really blown the barn door all the way over here? His breath was that powerful? He hadn't even tried to do that; he'd just been trying to get rid of the fire. Part of him wondered what would happen if he sneezed. He shuttered at the thought.

"Well, there it is," Ben said unnecessarily, pointing at the door.

"Let's get to work," Jonathan said, starting to walk towards the door. "Do you have extra gloves in the barn, Ben? We don't want to get splinters."

"Sure, there should be some next to the toolbox," Ben muttered. "Give me a minute."

Clark looked at his invulnerable hands. "I guess I'm going to have to get used to the idea of never getting hurt," he muttered.

Jonathan glanced at him. What would that be like? He wondered. Clark had been just like him two days ago, capable of stubbing his toe and getting a paper cut. But now; now he was completely indestructible. What a strange and slightly terrifying reality that must be! Jonathan came over and put a comforting hand on Clark's shoulder. "Are you okay, son?"

Clark swallowed. "Yeah… it's just, I love having powers – it's the coolest thing in the world! – but, I guess I just never thought about the differences. I'm never going to be like the people here."

Jonathan surprised Clark by giving him a hug. "Clark, you're not as different from us as you think. You may have incredible abilities but you still hurt on the inside. I know you're a Kryptonian but I've never met a young man with such an incredible heart. You're more human than you may even realize."

Clark looked in his eyes, searching for reassurance and found it. Jonathan meant every word. Clark smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

"I found some!" Ben called coming out of the barn, waving the gloves in his hand.

Clark put the gloves on; having the protective material over his hands felt very strange. He wiggled his gloved fingers and found the way the glove creased fascinating. He didn't have much time to marvel since Jonathan and Ben were already heading over to the door. Clark x-rayed the ground. "The door's buried four and a half feet," he said.

"How do you know that, Clark?" Ben asked. "We haven't even started digging."

Clark looked around quickly for an excuse, "It's a guess," he said frantically.

"Oh… okay," Ben muttered. "Well, I wager it's three, then. Jonathan?"

Jonathan smirked. "I'm going to stick with my son if we're making a bet, Ben."

Ben grinned. "Alright, if you two are right, I'll buy you breakfast at the Talon. If I'm right, you have to convince that wife of yours to make me one of her famous apple pies."

Jonathan chuckled. "You're on! We'll only dig from one side so we can measure how deep it is."

Ben nodded and disappeared for a moment to grab some shovels.

"Is it really four and half feet?" Jonathan muttered.

Clark nodded. "Yes."

Jonathan chortled, "Looks like we're getting a free meal."

Ben returned and handed both of them shovels. "Let's get started, shall we?" he said with a grin.

Jonathan and Ben set the tip of the metal against the dirt, placed their booted feet on the flat top of the metal and pushed the shovel into the ground. Then they lifted the dirt and tossed it off to the side. It didn't look too hard. Clark delicately put the shovel on the dirt, barely using his strength to push it into the earth at an angle. He'd used too much force, however; the shovel's metal disappeared completely and, what was worse, the handle also sank an entire foot into the soil! Clark froze and quickly looked at Ben. Luckily his back was turned as he threw dirt off to the side. Jonathan noticed and with a panicked expression looked around wildly to see if Ben had too. Clark, however, wasted no time in yanking the shovel out of the ground. In his panic, the metal tip of the shovel caught on the barn door and the force from Clark's strength caused the door to explode into the air along with the shovel.

"Wow!" Ben cried, leaping backward as dirt showered them. "What the–?!"

The door flipped end over end before landing with a heap ten feet away. This time, it didn't wedge itself into the earth. Clark's shovel landed a few feet away from it. Before Jonathan and Ben could blink, Clark ran as fast as he could, picked up the shovel, and ran back coming to a halt in the same place he'd been standing before while pretending to be just as surprised as Ben and Jonathan over the door's mystical leap into the air.

"What just happened?" Ben asked, bewildered.

Jonathan and Clark shared a shrug. "I have no idea," Jonathan said.

Ben scratched his head. "I tell ya something, Jonathan," he muttered, wiping the dirt from his eyes, "something weird is going on here. First your door somehow ends up buried in my yard and then it magically flies out of it when we try to get it out. Is it possessed?"

Jonathan laughed shakily, "I hope not! Hey, why don't you bring your truck over and we'll load the door into the bed?"

"Okay," Ben said but paused, "Jonathan? Be careful."

Jonathan smiled, "We will be. Come on, Clark, let's go see if we can keep the door from running away again."

The second Ben was out of earshot, Clark exclaimed, "I am so sorry! I tried to control my strength but–"

Jonathan silenced him with a reassuring hand on the shoulder, "Clark, it's okay. I didn't expect you to master your strength in a day! That would be ridiculous. It's going to take some time getting used to your abilities. Martha and I both understand this and we'll help you as much as you need."

Clark was slightly taken aback. His father had always expected him to learn things the first time, saying that it was logical for him to do so since he had an eidetic memory. But Jonathan was okay with his failure! He understood and accepted that Clark was going to fail a few times before getting it right. Not only that but he said he would help him! Clark couldn't believe it. Jonathan was the best dad he could have asked for.

"Thank you," Clark muttered gratefully.

"No problem, Clark," Jonathan said airily. "Now, just remember what we did yesterday. You've got to look at the door and think that it's made out of cardboard. The lighter you think it is, the less strength you'll use. Even if Jor-El taught you through that crystal how heavy objects are here on Earth, you have to think they're lighter than their actual weight because of your abilities. The hard part after that is going to be acting, pretending that what you're lifting is heavy when it's not. Give it a shot with this door."

"Okay," Clark muttered nervously.

Ben's truck pulled up shortly after they'd reached the fallen door. The poor thing was worse for wear; the metal holding the wood was bent, splintering the boards. The door would have to be remade, that much was obvious. _Great,_ Clark thought to himself, _another thing I broke. I need to get a job so I can repay the Kents for all the damage I've done._

"Do you two need any help?" Ben called from the truck window.

"No, we've got it," Jonathan said.

Ben seemed relieved that he didn't have to get out of the truck. The incident with the barn door had spooked him.

"Alright, Clark," Jonathan muttered, "Remember, lift it like cardboard but pretend it's heavy."

"Okay," Clark replied. Bending down, he gingerly felt the barn door. Putting on a false face of strain, he pretended to strain his muscles as he barely used them to lift the door off the grass. Easily, it lifted and he slid it into the back on the first try.

Jonathan nodded. "Good for a first try," he complimented, "but next time try to grunt a little and maybe even stumble a bit. We'll work on it. But that was great for your first time!"

Clark smiled a little. "Thanks. I have much to learn."

"You'll get it," Jonathan encouraged.

"Did you get it in okay?" Ben called.

"Yeah," Jonathan hollered back. "Come on, Clark, let's go home."

Clark grinned, hearing the word home and finding that he really felt like the Kent farm was. Leaping into the truck bed with the barn door, Clark relaxed and sat on the edge of the truck so he could see over the top of the cab. Jonathan got in the passenger's side and Ben directed the truck back to the Kent farm.

The sun's brilliant rays were lighting up more of the world and Clark's body involuntarily turned towards them. He sighed in pleasure, feeling its warmth combined with the cool breeze that hit his face as the truck trundled down the road. "I love this planet," he sighed happily.

They made it back to the Kent farm a few minutes later and Krypto came bounding towards them, barking a few times in excitement.

Clark raised an eyebrow. _Why are you so happy?_

_Martha told me that I act too dignified to pass as an Earth dog,_ Krypto grumbled even though he was acting the complete opposite. _So I'm trying to act like an uncivilized barbarian in order to fool the humans. _

Clark had to stop himself from laughing. _If that's the case, I'll treat you like how a boy treats his dog._

_This is humiliating,_ Krypto groaned as he rushed up to Jonathan, wagging his tail, licking his hand a couple of times, before doing the same for Clark after they'd removed themselves from the truck.

"Hey, boy, glad to see you too," Clark laughed while scratching Krypto behind the ears.

Krypto schizophrenically left Clark to rush over to Ben to sniff his boots. _How am I doing?_ He asked.

Clark couldn't help the snicker that escaped him. _This is priceless_, he chortled in his mind while trying to contain his laughter.

_Oh, shut up, Kal._

Jonathan was rather surprised by Krypto's actions and looked at Clark questioningly but he just shook his head, signifying he would tell him later.

"I didn't know you had a dog, Jonathan," Ben said, rubbing Krypto's head. "Wow, she's gorgeous."

_What?!_ Krypto cried, appalled. _SHE?! I am a dignified male you stupid, pathetic excuse for a human being! Are you blind?! Can you not tell the difference between the sexes?! _

Clark couldn't take it anymore. He burst out laughing. He tried to bring it down to a chuckle as his eyes filled with tears. "Um, Skip is a boy," he said.

"Skip?" Jonathan muttered.

_And just who are you referring to, Kal? _Krypto growled.

_You need a human name like me. _

_What?! I do not!_

Clark ignored him. "That's what I've decided to call him," he answered to Jonathan's questioning glance.

Luckily, Jonathan was smart enough to go along with it. "So you finally gave him a name? I like it."

_I _HATE_ it! Don't I get a say in this?_

_Not this time. Sorry._

_You are not! Why do you get to pick your name but I don't? How is that fair?!_

_Oh, stop being a puppy! It's just a name I'll call you when other humans besides Martha and Jonathan are around._

_I'm going for a walk, _Krypto snapped angrily. Turning away from Ben's affections, he wandered away in a huff.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say I offended him by getting his gender wrong," Ben muttered.

Jonathan laughed. "Nonsense, Ben! I think he just smelled something and went off to investigate. You know how dogs can be."

Krypto huffed. _Oh, sure, let's all pretend the dog is stupid enough to allow his senses to rule his actions!_

_Krypto, calm down._

_I am calm!_

Clark rolled his eyes. _You and I both know that's not true._

_Kal, just leave me alone for a while._

Clark sighed_. Fine._

"I see you boys found the door," Martha called from the porch as she came out of the house from the sound of their voices.

Jonathan grinned. "We sure did."

Clark set to work removing the door, pretending to strain and pull when he wasn't even trying. He was pleased that he appeared to be fooling Ben.

"That door's pretty heavy, son, let me help," Ben offered, coming over to assist him.

"Thanks," Clark said, breathing a little more heavily and taking a break.

He caught Jonathan's eye and saw approval and a hint of a smile. This made him really happy. Refocusing his attention on the door, he and Ben got the barn door out of the bed. Jonathan rushed over to help prop the door against the barn. The three men grunted periodically throughout the process, Clark pretending of course. Shortly after, Ben said his goodbyes.

"It was good to meet you, Clark," he called from the window of his truck.

"You as well," Clark said with a smile.

"See you tomorrow at the festival, Martha, Jonathan!"

"Take care, Ben," Martha called, waving.

The truck drove away and the Kents went into the house, Clark explaining Krypto's strange behavior to Jonathan. The man roared in laughter, "Well, he had me fooled! If I didn't know he wasn't from around here, I would have sworn he was a regular Earth dog!"

Martha chuckled. "I taught him well then."

"What did you two do while we were gone?" Jonathan asked.

"I just explained to him how a dog acted on Earth and showed him a few videos online," Martha shrugged. "We even practiced for a bit. He's a quick study that one."

Clark grinned. "He's always been pretty smart. Although, he's not really happy with the Earth name I've given him."

"What did you call him?" Martha asked.

"Skip. It was the first thing that came to mind."

Martha chuckled, "That's a pretty generic name. He'll grow into liking it, I think."

"I hope so," Clark said, a little worried. "He's pretty mad at me."

"Don't worry, son," Jonathan consoled. "He just needs some space. His manhood was insulted after all."

Clark smirked. "Yeah, I guess we should let him cool off for a while, huh?"

Martha smiled. "Come on; there's a lot that needs to be done in the kitchen and I could really use your help, Clark. Jonathan, go into town and see if you can find a new tractor. We can't really afford to go another day without a new one if we're to keep on schedule for the season."

"You got it, dear," Jonathan laughed, kissing his wife happily. "Have fun Clark."

Clark grinned. "See you later, dad."

Jonathan got into the truck and waved goodbye before heading into town. Clark followed Martha inside, wondering what it was he going to learn. The second he stepped through the door, the smells of cinnamon, apples, and other unfamiliar but delicious scents caught his immediate attention.

"The house smells great!" he commented.

Martha laughed as she went into the kitchen. "Just wait until we actually start baking!"

She threw an apron at him and showed him how to put it on by putting on her own. Clark was pleased to find the tie in the back was the same as tying one's shoe. The apron he had on was blue with little green and white stripes while Martha's was red with little pink hearts.

"Alright," she said, clapping her hands, "let's start with making the cookies."

"Okay," Clark muttered.

Martha placed three separate index cards on the table and explained they were instructions on how to make sugar, chocolate chip, and snickerdoodle cookies. Clark noticed they required a lot of the same ingredients with a few minor differences. He recognized the measurements thanks to the education crystal. Martha had all the ingredients on the counter tops along with three different bowls.

"Okay, let's do the chocolate chip ones together," she suggested, "and then you can do the sugar cookies while I do the snickerdoodles."

"Oh, okay," Clark said, nervous about cooking on his own after only trying something once.

"Don't worry, Clark," Martha consoled. "People think cooking is really hard but it's really easy. If you have one, follow the recipe, and if you don't, make it up, putting things together that sound like they would taste good together. That's what other people did to make the standard meals like spaghetti, pizza, and casseroles. Now, I'll be here to help you every step of the way, okay?"

Clark smiled, "Okay."

"Great! Let's get started!"

Clark was surprised that instead of doing all the work while he watched, it was the other way around. Martha watched and instructed him on what to do. He had to admit, as he mixed the flour and sugar together, cooking was fun! It was intriguing and creative and forced him to think in a whole new way. His perspective deepened as he watched the different ingredients come together to make something new, something that tasted remarkable! He thought of different cultures on Earth and compared them to the different ingredients of the cookies. Each was its own thing but put them together and they became something wonderful.

Martha allowed Clark the pleasure of having some of the cookie dough to the chocolate chip batch. Clark's eyes lit up in pleasure as he inhaled the dough savoring the delicious taste in his mouth. "I think I really like chocolate," he said, licking the remains of dough off the spoon.

Martha laughed. "It's one of the best things in the world in my opinion. But it can be really bad for you if you eat it all the time."

"Really?" Clark asked, disappointed.

Martha chuckled, "Although, who knows, maybe Kryptonians don't gain weight like humans do. Your metabolism may be different."

"I know our bodies are," Clark answered. "We're very similar in structure but underneath we are not the same."

"Even so, our hearts and spirits are the things that matter and I think in those ways, we're the same, don't you, Clark?"

Clark nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Martha smiled. "Then that's all that's important, honey. Now, come on, let's get these cookies in the oven! We've got a long way to go before we're done for the day!"

Clark and Martha spent the entire day in the kitchen. Jonathan returned sometime in the late afternoon but stayed out in the barn making beams to replace the broken fence. He promised Clark they'd fix the fence the day after the Corn Festival.

As the last apple pie was placed in the oven by Martha, Clark finished stirring the stew she had instructed him to make for dinner. He was nervous that it would taste horrible but he'd followed her directions with exactness.

"That smells wonderful, Clark," Martha said, coming over to look at the simmering stew.

"Let's hope it tastes good," Clark muttered.

Martha grinned. "I'm sure it will taste just fine." She turned and surveyed the kitchen. Every surface was covered with cookies and pies. "My goodness, we made quite a bit, didn't we?" she sighed, suddenly very tired.

"Why don't you go and sit down, mom?" Clark suggested. "I can finish the rest of this and I can clean up the kitchen."

"Are you sure, Clark?"

Clark nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Besides, the stew's ready. Clean up will be easy."

Martha smiled. "Oh, alright, but first I'll go see if Jonathan's ready to come in."

She left the kitchen, leaving Clark alone. Taking his apron off, Clark surveyed the room, took a deep breath, and started cleaning up in super speed. He wiped down the cupboards, swept the floor, washed, dried, and put the dishes back in their proper places and then set the table. He made sure to put the meat he'd set aside for Krypto into a nice dish on the floor.

He hadn't seen nor heard from his dog in hours. He figured he'd give him his space but now he was getting nervous. Krypto usually returned an hour after a disagreement. Clark decided to strain his hearing, searching for Krypto's heartbeat. It took a while but when he found it, Clark stiffened in dread. It was faint! In fact, it was slower than he'd ever heard it! Grabbing a piece of paper, he hastily wrote down a note to the Kents before booking it out the door, his only thought to get to his dog as soon as possible.

Martha and Jonathan came in from the barn five minutes later finding the kitchen spotless, the table set, stew already on the table to eat, and a note from Clark.

"What does it say?" Martha asked.

Jonathan looked concerned as he read the note aloud, "Dear mom and dad, I haven't heard from Krypto all day so I've gone to look for him. I shouldn't be gone long, Clark." Jonathan looked up at Martha. "Should we go looking for them?"

Martha frowned, before coming to a decision. Shaking her head, she said, "For now, we'll wait. If we haven't heard from either of them in an hour, we will."

"Okay," Jonathan muttered.

Even though Martha had made this suggestion, she had a bad feeling. Not wanting to worry Jonathan, she kept her feelings to herself as the two of them sat down to start eating. The stew was remarkably good; Clark had done a great job! But try as she might to pretend that everything was fine, she couldn't shake her unease. They were halfway through dinner when she couldn't take it anymore.

"Something's wrong," she said, leaping to her feet.

Jonathan did the same thing, nodding his head. "I know."

Both of them headed for the door at the same time, Jonathan grabbing his coat and a flashlight on the way out. They didn't know where to start but they didn't allow that to stop them in their search. They headed up the road at a brisk pace, their eyes searching the woods in the distance, wondering if Clark might be in there.

"Let's start over there," Jonathan muttered, pointing at the tall trees. "If we can't find him in an hour, we're calling Jor-El."

Martha nodded in full agreement, her footsteps already rushing off to the woods. Please, she prayed silently, please let him be okay.

**Duh! Duh! Duuuuhhhh! What happened to Krypto?! Leave a review and you might find out sooner! Thankies much!**


	8. Meteorites and Festivals

**AN: Sorry I've left all of you in suspense for so long! Thanks for your patience! Don't worry; I haven't given up on this story and I won't. I practically have it all laid out - now all I have to do is finish writing it! Anywho, enough from me. Enjoy and please review! I promise to respond if I can! :)**

08: Meteorites and Festivals

"Krypto!" Clark shouted at the edge of the woods.

His dog didn't answer. Panicked, Clark looked back and forth, straining his ears for Krypto's heartbeat. Two seconds later, he was positive he found it. Breaking into a full out run, Clark shot down the road like a rocket. A mile later, which he ran in two seconds, he came to a screeching halt. There, lying on the side of the road, was his dog.

"KRYPTO!" Clark cried, rushing to his side. He fell on his knees and shook Krypto's shoulder gently.

_Krypto! KRYPTO! Can you hear me? KRYPTO!_

In his panicked state, Clark didn't notice the glowing green rocks a stone's throw away. It took an entire minute for him to realize that he was sweating and shaking more than he should have been.

"W-What?" he muttered, suddenly feeling lightheaded.

His eyes blurred when he looked away from Krypto and the sound of his heart pounded in his ears. Then his muscles convulsed and for the first time since he'd woken on Earth, Clark felt pain. His stomach lurched and he threw up everything he'd eaten that day. He barely had the strength to wipe his mouth before he fell over, his body slumping down next to Krypto's, his hand landing on one of the glowing green rocks directly. Immediately, his hand felt like it had been pierced with a thousand tiny needles and Clark cried out in pain, retracting his hand away despite the enormous throbbing he already felt coursing through his body. He winced as he flexed his fingers and squinted through his half closed lids to look at his hand. To his shock and dismay, there was blood on his fingertips; his blood.

"W-What's happening to me?" he groaned.

His brain was fuzzy. It was so hard to think! His eyes darted around until they caught the greenish hue coming from the rocks. The rocks…the second he touched one of them, it caused him to bleed! Blinking furiously, trying to stay conscious, he looked at the green rocks that were so beautiful and yet so deadly. The radiation coming from them was poisoning him! Clark's heart fluttered. How long had he and Krypto been lying here? Were they going to die? Instinctively, he placed an arm protectively over Krypto's body. A thick darkness descended upon him and he lost the battle to stay conscious.

Half an hour later, the beam from Jonathan's flashlight caught sight of Krypto's white hair. "MARTHA!" Jonathan shouted, "I found them!"

"Oh, thank heaven!" Martha cried, running to Jonathan's side.

"Clark!" Jonathan yelled, turning him over.

Martha gasped. "Oh, Jonathan, what happened to him?!"

"I don't know," Jonathan muttered, panicked. He pressed his ear to Clark's chest. The beats were there but they were alarmingly slow paced. "He's alive but just barely!"

Martha fell to Krypto's side and placed her hand on the dog's chest over his heart. "Krypto's the same," she said. Then she noticed the rocks. "Jonathan, aren't those meteor rocks?"

Jonathan looked around. "Yeah," he muttered distractedly, "Honey, now is not the time to be focusing on them!"

"But they're glowing!" Martha cried. "They've never done that before!"

Jonathan finally gave the meteorites his full attention. Martha was right; they _were_ glowing! The meteor rocks that littered Smallville were remains of a meteor shower that occurred eighteen years ago. The most common meteor rocks were laced with a really pretty green color but there had also been findings of rocks laced with red, blue, black, and even gold. The gold meteor rock wasn't solid, however, so its worth wasn't valued by the populace. In fact, most of the meteorites were still scattered throughout Smallville, only a small portion having been carted off to museums shortly after the shower had ended.

"Jonathan, I think it's the rocks!" Martha said wildly.

"The rocks?" he asked, confused.

"Yes! They're scattered all over the place but only the ones right by Clark and Krypto are glowing," she said.

Jonathan looked around and noticed that Martha was right again. He knew these woods were littered with meteor rocks from his occasionally hunting weekends with Ben but only the meteor rocks within a ten foot radius of Clark and Krypto were glowing.

"Let's get them out of here," Jonathan muttered, grabbing Clark and hoisting him over his shoulders with incredible strength.

Martha groaned a little as she picked up Krypto, carrying his dead weight away from the rocks onto the road. She noticed that the further she and Jonathan trudged down the road with Clark and Krypto, the less the meteorites glowed. When the glow completely vanished, Clark woke with a start.

"What? Dad?" he muttered.

Jonathan stopped. "Clark! Oh, thank goodness! Martha! He's awake!"

_Kal?_

Clark gasped as everything that happened came crashing down on him. He stood firmly on his feet and rushed over to Martha who had set Krypto down. Clark knelt at his dog's side.

_Krypto? Krypto are you okay?_ He asked fervently.

The dog's tongue came out and gently licked Clark's hand. _Took you long enough to find me,_ Krypto said weakly.

Clark smiled in relief. _You idiot! Why didn't you call for me sooner?_

_I didn't know what was going on until I was too weak to move,_ Krypto complained as he started getting to his feet.

"Clark, are you two okay?" Martha asked worriedly.

Clark looked up at her and gave her his best genuine smile. "We are now thanks to you two."

"Do you have any idea what happened, son?" Jonathan asked.

Clark swallowed. "I ran off to find Krypto when I heard his heartbeat. It was really weak. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I panicked. I wasn't thinking straight."

Martha put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's okay," she muttered.

"When I found Krypto, I didn't realize the rocks were giving off some weird kind of radiation until all the muscles in my body were convulsing. The pain came on all at once and I felt sick. I could hardly move. I threw up and then fell over and my hand touched one of the rocks. There was blood!" he paused and looked down at his hand but found that it was fine. "How is that possible?" he muttered.

Martha and Jonathan inspected his hand. "No blood," Jonathan muttered.

"There isn't even a scar!" Martha cried, shocked.

"I guess my body rapidly healed once you pulled us away from those rocks. Do you know what kind of rocks they are?" he asked, looking from Jonathan to Martha.

Martha nodded. "Eighteen years ago, Smallville was hit by a meteor shower. Those rocks are the remains from it."

"Meteor rocks," Clark muttered. "So they came from outer space?" – He looked up into the sky – "I guess it's comforting to know that it's not from Earth."

"Why do you say that?" Jonathan asked.

"The less of it there is, the better," Clark replied. "I think that whatever it is, it has the capability of killing me. Think about it; it's the only thing that's made me bleed here."

I think you're right, Kal, Krypto mumbled. I haven't felt this weak before in my entire life!

Clark nodded. "Krypto feels the same way. Both of us have never felt that weak before. Even now, I still feel worn out, like I've been running for an entire day without stopping."

"Are you talking about how it felt like to run before you had your powers?" Martha asked.

"Yeah," Clark mumbled, suddenly really tired.

"Are you going to be okay?" Jonathan asked. "Do we need to contact Jor-El?"

"No!" Clark said quickly. The last thing he needed was his father ending his stay on Earth early out of over protective concern. "I just need to sleep. I'll feel better in the morning."

"Are you sure?" Martha pressed.

Clark nodded emphatically. "I'll be fine, mom, honest. Krypto will be too. We just need to sleep."

"Alright," Jonathan sighed. "Come on, let's go home."

_I think we should tell your father about this,_ Krypto argued as they slowly trudged back to the Kent farm.

_Krypto, you know that if we do, he'll force us to go back to the ship! _

_Would that really be such a bad thing? We almost died a few minutes ago!_

_Krypto, I don't want to go back! _Clark retorted.

_Your obsession with that imaginary woman in the red dress is going to be the death of us,_ Krypto grumbled.

_I have to find her. I won't be content until I do_, Clark said stubbornly.

_Fine! But we're going to stay as far away from those rocks as possible. I'd like to live through this ridiculous escapade!_

_I can agree with you on that one._

By the time they made it back to the house, Clark and Krypto's feet were dragging. They managed to get up the stairs and crawl onto the bed before passing out completely. Jonathan removed Clark's shoes and Martha draped a blanket over him that she'd retrieved from the closet. She made sure a portion of it was covering Krypto as well. Despite the fact that Clark said he would be fine, both Jonathan and Martha couldn't bring themselves to leave him. They plopped down on the floor opposite to his bed, Martha resting her head on Jonathan's shoulders, both watching over their adopted son and his dog with love and concern. At some point, both of them fell into a restless sleep, their hands intertwined, their ears open to answer any request Clark may voice during the night.

o0o0o

Lara knew that her husband was going to leave soon; he had to accompany the humans heroes back to Earth and start mining for iron. But she wasn't about to let him disappear without telling her where there son was, who he was staying with, and if he was alright! Surely he wouldn't deny her of the right to know such things! Her anxiety sprung her into action. Leaving her living quarters, she hastened to the fifth floor of the ship where the shield generators would be located. She walked briskly but kept the dignified demeanor of a woman of nobility. Thankfully, many had returned to their previous activities so there were few who stopped her in the halls to incline their heads and wish her well. Lara tried to be respectful but she only had one thing on her mind: get to Jor-El and demand he tell her what was going on.

She swiped her crystal across the panel leading to the fifth floor and descended the staircase after the door slid aside. She bypassed the large humming crystal structures and control panels vaguely taking into account what purpose they served for the ship. Weaving her way down the thin walkway, she picked up on the voices of the heroes and her husband. They were coming towards her.

Jor-El was in the middle of explaining to the heroes how he was going to perform the repairs when he picked up his wife's hurried footsteps. He paused mid-sentence to listen as she came closer.

"Jor-El?" Green Lantern prompted.

Jor-El shook himself. "My wife is coming," he muttered.

Batman raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"I can hear her."

"I don't hear anything," Flash said after a moment of silence.

Jor-El bit his lip. He knew he'd have to tell them about his abilities. He was going to be spending a lot of time with them and it would be ridiculous having to try and hide the amazing powers he was going to have while working with the iron. It would cut out a lot of stress, not having to come up with lame excuses. But now wasn't the time or the place to speak of such things. Knowing he had moments before Lara appeared, he turned to the heroes and said quickly, "There is something I have been hiding from you. I want to explain myself but I must refrain from doing so due to current circumstances. I promise that the moment we are away from the Endurance, heading back towards Earth, I will tell you everything."

Batman narrowed his eyes dramatically, silently threatening Jor-El that he had better come clean as he'd promised or else. "We'll hold you to your words," he muttered.

Jor-El shivered slightly before turning around just in time to find Lara coming around the corner. The moment he saw her, he knew he was in some kind of trouble. Her lips were pulled into a frown, her eyebrows drawn slightly together, and her eyes smoldering with inner fire; it was the expression she always had when determined to talk to him no matter what.

Ignoring the heroes completely, she marched up to Jor-El and demanded, "We must speak, my husband."

Jor-El swallowed. "Lara now isn't the best time."

"It is as good a time as any," she responded fiercely.

The heroes stepped back a little from the intensity flowing from this woman. She was a force to be reckoned with. She was absolutely gorgeous – all of them agreed on this – but right now, they felt sorry for Jor-El. He was most definitely in some kind of trouble that none of them wanted to get into.

Jor-El sighed. "Where would you like to converse?"

Lara glanced at the heroes briefly. "I request a place where we can speak privately."

Jor-El knew of two places on the ship where they would most definitely not be disturbed: his lab and their living quarters. Unfortunately the lab was only one big room so he couldn't speak to Lara privately there since the heroes would have to stay with them. No, it would have to be their home.

"Let us return to our living quarters," he told her. "That way the heroes can relax in a more private setting away from any prying eyes while we converse."

"Very well," she said, turning on her heel and walking away without waiting to see if he would follow her or not.

The heroes watched as this mighty leader followed after his wife without even the slightest hint of hesitancy. Green Arrow caught Flash's eye and the two grinned. It was obvious that Jor-El's wife ruled the roost. The other heroes were amused as well that Lara could command Jor-El the way she had. Batman silently recognized that he and Jor-El were very alike in this manner; though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he'd do anything Wonder Woman asked him if she were in a state similar to Lara's in order to avoid unnecessary conflict with her. Sometimes it was wiser to agree than to argue with a woman and now was certainly one of those times.

They followed Jor-El and Lara up three flights of stairs, passing several rooms that were filled with children being educated, families playing together, and adults tinkering over various objects. The familiarity of such activities put them a little more at ease; it was apparent that even Kryptonians had to go to school, spend time together as family units, and go to work. Though their methods were different from Earth, the concepts were the same.

The hallways they passed through changed from classrooms, workshops, and recreational environments to apartments. The doors were all the same with little numbers on the sides next to the control panels located where a door knob should have been. Lara stopped at an apartment, sliding her crystal across the control panel, activating the sliding door. She stepped inside without a word and marched into the hall leading to the private bedrooms.

"Please come in," Jor-El invited, walking into the living room and gesturing for them to take a seat.

The heroes were surprised. The living area was almost exactly what one would expect a human living room to be like. There was furniture, a table, and shelves lined with books and trinkets on the walls. The only thing missing was a television. There were even strange silvery plants with bright purple berries standing in the corner next to the shelves.

"Feel free to read anything that catches your eye," Jor-El said, pointing to the shelves. "We have a wide selection of novels. All of them are in Kryptonian so you will be able to understand them with the crystals. However, I must inform you that most of them have been translated into our language because they are from different planets we have visited. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause. I will try to keep this private meeting with my wife as short as possible."

Batman surprised everyone by responding with a slight chuckle, "Take as much time as you need, Jor-El."

Jor-El's eyes widened. Batman seemed humored over this entire venture! Was he amused over the predicament Jor-El was in with his wife? The small smirk on his face definitely made it seem that this was the case. Jor-El could hardly believe it!

Slightly unnerved, Jor-El muttered, "Thank you."

Ignoring the others surprised expressions Batman walked over to the book shelf, pulled out a novel, and plopped down on the sofa as if he owned the place. He appeared so comfortable with his surroundings that for a moment Jor-El considered the possibility that he had been possessed by another person. Unsure of whether or not he should linger for another moment, Jor-El decided that it would be best to face Lara than stay. Turning on his heel, he walked into his and Lara's bedroom and slid the door closed.

He turned around and found Lara sitting on the edge of the bed. He was surprised to find that the look of intensity on her face had disappeared, replaced with desperation. "Is he okay?" were the first words out of her mouth.

Filled with compassion, Jor-El crossed the room, sat down, and pulled his wife into his arms. "He is fine," he assured.

"I have been so worried," she cried, her voice thick with emotion. Jor-El kissed the side of her head, rubbing his hand up and down the side of her arm. "I didn't even get to say goodbye to him," Lara continued.

Jor-El's heart constricted. "I am sorry," he whispered. "I should have been more considerate."

"Yes, you should have," she said bitterly.

Jor-El swallowed. "Are you… angry with me?"

"You can't expect a part of me not to be," she answered, sighing. She didn't move from his embrace however. "But I'm choosing to forgive you because you finally lowered your pride. Tell me, where is he?"

Jor-El smiled as he thought about the Kents. "He is in good hands, Lara. He is in a land called Kansas in an establishment called Smallville. It is a quaint little town and the perfect place for him to be inconspicuous. The humans he is temporarily living with are incredibly kind. Their integrity and compassion reminds me of the Green Lanterns."

Lara glanced up at him at this. "What did they think of Kal?"

Jor-El squeezed her shoulders. "They adore him."

Lara smiled. "I'm glad…" – she paused – "They are not hostile towards him being a Kryptonian, are they?"

"Surprisingly, no," Jor-El answered. "They took the information well."

"Will you tell me what transpired between you? I'd like to be reassured about them."

Jor-El kissed her head and murmured into her hair, "Of course."

He then told her everything that happened with the Kents, including descriptions of them, what he thought of them, the exact conversation that took place between them, and their reactions and promises concerning Kal-El and Krypto. Lara was grateful for Jor-El's eidetic memory so he could explain these things to her. By the time he finished, she was content.

"It would appear that you found the perfect people to watch over our son," she sighed, leaning into him.

"The Kents are one of a kind," he muttered.

Lara twisted in his arms so she could look into his eyes. Her gaze transfixed him, her smile stirring the deep love he had for her in his heart. Lara tenderly placed a hand on his cheek, rubbing the surface of his skin gently with her thumb. "I am proud of you," she whispered, "for letting him go."

Jor-El leaned into her hand, closing his eyes. "Even now I am second guessing my actions," he admitted. "I know he is safe but I fear for him."

"As do I," Lara sighed. "But we know that the choice we made was the right one."

"Yes… it was."

Lara rested her forehead against his, her nose touching the tip of his own, her breath gracing his lips as she whispered, "I love you, Jor."

Jor-El's hands slid down the sides of her delicate curves, resting on her hips. He surprised her by suddenly twisting them around so she lay sprawled on the bed, her long dark curls spread around her like a halo. Jor-El looked at her teasingly, smiling over her startled expression, before lowering himself on top of her to claim her lips with his own.

Lara closed her eyes as pleasures swirled around inside her as her husband's lips trailed along her neck, sometimes dwelling in certain places under her ear. She tilted her head to give him greater exposure and Jor-El seized the opportunity, pleased to hear her little gasp of pleasure. Smiling against her skin, he kissed it tenderly, lingering for a moment longer than necessary. He raised his lips to her earlobe and kissed it softly before whispering, "I love you too."

Lara smiled. How lucky she was!

Jor-El continued to caress her, touching her tenderly, whispering adoration to her as he slowly worked his hands up and down her skin while kissing her. Instincts began to take over and the two of them began to undress the other. The clothing came off quickly; Lara was surprised that Jor-El actually ripped her dress off, the fabric splitting in half, completely ruined in one fluid motion. She didn't have time to mourn over it due to his advances.

Jor-El pulled back to look at his wife, to admire her the way she was meant to be adored. As his eyes took in her pale skin, her soft lips, her flowing hair, and the longing in her eyes for him to continue, his eyes began to burn. Just in time, he turned his head to the right and heat vision shot from his irises, slamming into the wall.

Lara cried out in shock as the wall melted from the intense heat. Panicked, Jor-El reeled backwards, shutting his eyes while shoving his palms into them, trying to get the image of Lara's current state out of his mind; he knew that it was the cause of the heat vision because that was what had caused it last time. He'd completely forgotten about his powers in the moment! It was fortunate that he turned away; if he hadn't Lara… he shuddered as the thought of what would have happened haunted his mind.

The burning in his eyes dissipated and he opened them slowly, cautiously. The damage wasn't bad; there was now a clean cut hole from their bedroom into Kal-El's. The melted metal from the wall was still incredibly hot, however, the boiling substance sliding down into the floor where it was pooling together. Jor-El swallowed fearfully as he turned and found Lara. She had crawled away from him and was now leaning against the wall, holding the sheet of their bed over herself to cover her body. Her fearful eyes went from the ruined dress on the floor to the hole in the wall. "Jor," she whispered, "what has happened to you?"

Jor-El sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed, beckoning her to join him. She hesitantly did, spreading the sheet over him too, covering them both.

"I do not know where to begin," he muttered.

"The start is as good a place as any," she said.

Jor-El smirked a little. "Alright… but I will have to speak quickly. Please, do not interrupt."

"I won't," she promised.

Jor-El told her everything, starting with Uniaris and the experiences he had there. He told her his discoveries of how the rays of a yellow sun affected Kryptonian cells and his terror of anyone else discovering what he had. He shared with her the reality that at this moment, Kal-El was experiencing these changes in his own body which was why he hid him in a small town out on a farm, where he could display such remarkable abilities without drawing the public eye.

Lara was speechless when he finished but only for a moment. She took in a shaky breath. "Do the Kents know of these powers?" she asked.

"Yes," Jor-El answered.

"And they were still willing to watch over him?" she wondered, staring at the hole in the wall again.

"Yes."

Lara managed a small smile for the first time since listening to her husband. "You are right of one thing, Jor. They are practically angels."

Jor-El chuckled sadly, "They most certainly are."

"These powers are phenomenal," she whispered, standing up to pick up her ruined dress. "I know you are aggressive sometimes but I never thought you'd destroy my clothes," she teased, tossing the material at him.

Jor-El blushed deeply. "Lara, I didn't mean to ruin this."

Lara laughed a little as she returned to his side. Kissing his cheek, she admitted, "I honestly found it arousing to have you so eager that you did such a thing."

"Lara!" he cried, a little stunned at her forwardness.

Lara giggled, "Don't be so shocked, Jor!"

"I could have seriously hurt you," Jor-El complained, "and all you have to say is that you were aroused!"

Lara shrugged. "What can I say; your sudden strength is definitely something I find stimulating."

Jor-El buried his face in his hands, his cheeks on fire. "Please don't tell me you feel the same way about the heat vision?"

Lara chuckled, "Well, when it's not aimed towards me, I can say I do."

Jor-El shook his head. "This is not what I expected. I thought you would find me repulsive."

Lara put her arms around him, holding him to her tightly. "That is definitely not so nor will it ever be. These abilities you have are daunting but they are not something that I need to be afraid of. No, I'm more in awe of them. What terrifies me is having anyone else find out about them. Jor, no one can know about this."

"I know," Jor-El said emphatically. "That is why I stressed that none could leave the Endurance, even on the moon."

"If anyone is exposed for even a moment to the rays of the yellow sun, they will gain the same powers you have?"

"Yes," Jor-El sighed. "And the last thing we need is for certain individuals to discover this."

Lara paused, thinking of some Kryptonians who would definitely covet these abilities. They would be so obsessed with keeping them that they might start a war! "The Earth could be in remarkable danger if anyone with ill intentions discovered what you have," she whispered.

Jor-El was immensely grateful that she saw and recognized what he had. "No one must ever know," he muttered.

Lara nodded. "Jor? What of Kal? He has to know to keep this side of himself a secret!"

"He knows," Jor-El assured. "He is among a people that do not possess any of these abilities. He knows not to draw attention to himself. He will not betray his heritage to them. I'm sure of this."

Lara sighed, "You are right. He is logical. He will know what to do."

Jor-El kissed her head. "I am sure he will."

"Jor?"

"Yes, dearest?"

Lara blushed slightly. "With these abilities you temporarily possess…"

"Yes?" he prompted.

"Well… does that mean… we won't be able to be intimate? You did just burn a hole through the wall."

Jor-El's mouth dropped. He was not in favor of the idea of not being able to hold or caress his wife due to this anomaly. He gently took her hands in his and looking her firmly in the eyes, shook his head, "No it does not mean that. I will try to learn how to control my powers as quickly as I can. I am going to tell the human heroes about them so that maybe they can help me."

"I feel that is wise," Lara muttered, slyly smiling, "I would hate having to stay away from you for two weeks."

Jor-El narrowed his eyes playfully, "I doubt you could even if you tried, my love."

She grinned before kissing him fully on the lips. "You had better go," she urged, "We have kept them waiting longer than we intended." Jor-El nodded before dressing at super speed. Lara gasped. "I'm going to have to get used to that," she muttered, eyeing him with wonder.

Jor-El smiled sheepishly.

Five minutes later, Jor-El and Lara reemerged into the living room to find the heroes sitting around the living room. Some of them were talking, laughing together over their words, while others were reading books from the shelves. Batman was the first to notice Jor-El and Lara and the former was surprised to find he was slightly smirking. Jor-El felt himself blush; he had a feeling that Batman had guessed what had taken them so long. Shaking it off, he cleared his throat, gaining the other heroes attention.

"Are you prepared to return to Earth?" he asked.

Batman stood up and delicately replaced the book back on its shelf. "We're ready to leave if you are," he said with his back turned.

It didn't escape the other heroes' attention that Lara was now wearing a different dress and her hair seemed a little frazzled. Several of them were smirking but thankfully none of them voiced their thoughts aloud. Wonder Woman thought it appropriate for Jor-El to give such attention to his wife; to her, it showed love, trust, and devotion. She smiled approvingly at the couple but refrained from commenting.

Jor-El turned to Lara. "I will return soon," he muttered.

She smiled. "I know. Take care while you are gone. It was nice to meet each of you," she added, addressing the heroes.

"It was nice to meet you too," Green Lantern replied. "Hopefully we'll be able to meet again."

Lara then surprised them by kissing Jor-El on the cheek. What was even more surprising was he responded with a kiss of his own. Hawkgirl then remembered that Jor-El said that intimate moments were often shared between spouses behind closed doors. They were in their own home but even she recognized that it was bold to show such affection in front of others. None of the heroes dared tease or joke with Jor-El about what happened as they left his home and Lara to go back to the Traveler. They knew they'd just seen something personal and were to treat it with the respect it deserved.

To their surprise, the Kryptonian Council and General Zod were there to see them off.

"We had the ship analyzed to ensure you safe passage to and from Earth," General Zod said.

Jor-El smiled. "Thank you kindly, Zod."

"When can we expect your next return?" Tray-Ur asked.

Jor-El thought a moment. An Earth week was only half a week to a Kryptonian. "Three and a half days," he concluded.

The others nodded. "Very well," Tray-Ur muttered. "If you run into any complications, please inform us immediately."

"I will. May Rao be with each of you in my absence."

"The same sentiments returned to you, Jor-El," General Zod replied.

"We hope each of you enjoyed your stay," Han-Jar said to the heroes. "Please feel free to visit any area of the ship you'd like while you are here."

"Thank you for your hospitality, councilman," Green Lantern answered. "We will keep that in mind."

Jor-El inclined his head to each before walking up the platform and disappearing into the Traveler. The heroes followed. Jor-El went to the control room and waited until the docking bay was clear before commanding the panel to open to deep space. The heroes had gathered in the control room to watch the launch.

Earth was before them, the wondrous orb swirling with white clouds over the patches of green to their eyes. The Atlantic Ocean was the most prominent to their view, the edges of the American continents just barely being touched by the sun.

"Looks like we were gone most of the night," Green Arrow commented.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you but I'm calling off work," Flash yawned.

Green Arrow and Batman smirked at each other; their secret identities allowed them the ability to pick and choose however they desired to spend their time. Sleep sounded like a great idea, though. The other heroes could all agree. It had been a rather trying day.

Jor-El commanded the ship forward, slowly allowing it to creep out of the Endurance before increasing the speed. "The estimated time of arrival on Earth is fifteen minutes," he said.

"Wait, I thought it only took us ten to get here the first time," Hawkman said.

"It did," Jor-El admitted. "I have set the ship at a slower pace so as to tell you what I could not on the Endurance."

"What is it, Jor-El?" Wonder Woman asked due to the distain on the Kryptonian's face.

"Before I begin, I must implore you to withhold comments until I finish."

The heroes looked at each other, silently communicating that they were in agreement. "We promise to wait," Martian Manhunter said.

"Thank you." Jor-El took a deep breath and then began, "As I have already told you, my people have been searching for inhabitable abandoned planets in order to start a new life. Because I was the one who discovered the doom of Krypton, I alone was entrusted to leave the ship and explore the alien worlds we found. I have only come across one planet in the last seventeen years that passed the test. It was called Uniaris; the solar system next to it had named it that. Uniaris' solar system was almost identical to Earth's except it has twelve planets orbiting its sun. You're probably wondering why I told my people that we had to keep searching. It was because of the yellow sun.

"Krypton's civilization lived under the rays of the red sun Rao. The radiation for the red sun made us just like ordinary human beings from Earth. But a yellow sun… the radiation from the yellow sun gives a Kryptonian powers beyond imagination. I discovered them while studying the planet Uniaris for about a week. I developed super hearing first. I can hear anything, anywhere, all the time. I can hear your heartbeats, the blood flowing beneath your skin, the air your lungs intake, the humming of the crystals in this ship, and when we were on it, every single conversation on the Endurance as well as the ship itself. When I am on Earth, I can hear everything. I can't tell you how deplorable it can be, hearing everything." Jor-El paused, rubbing his eyes with his hand. "It can be a nightmare. The only way to control it is to force myself to concentrate on one thing specifically and then branch out my hearing to my immediate surroundings. It is difficult but I'm starting to get the hang of it.

"Besides super hearing, I have different kinds of vision. I can see through anything. I can focus my eyes like a microscope to see finite details the human eye can only dream of seeing, and… under certain circumstances… I have heat vision. Red beams shoot from my eyes and melt through anything I am looking at. I would say it is the most exhausting of all the powers I have. I think it takes up more of my energy to use it than the others. I also am completely invulnerable; you could stab me with a knife and the metal would be ruined while I remain unscathed. I have strength that can bend metal at the slightest touch and turn boulders into powder. When focusing my breath, I can kill fires and freeze the ground. I can also run at incredible speed, as you have all witnessed, though I don't think I am as fast as the Flash." He finished, smiling sadly at the hero in red.

The other heroes stared at Jor-El in wonder and slight alarm. Green Arrow was the first to break the stunned silence. "So, you're saying that a yellow sun gives you all these powers?"

Jor-El nodded.

Batman's eyes narrowed. "Do your people know this?"

Jor-El shook his head. "I did not tell anyone about them except for my wife… and that was only because I nearly killed her with heat vision while we were alone."

"What?!" Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl cried at once.

Jor-El felt his face growing hot. He couldn't meet their eyes as he softly admitted, "From what I have gathered… heat vision occurs when one is… aroused."

"Oh," Hawkgirl breathed.

"That stinks," Flash muttered.

Jor-El smiled sadly, hearing him even though it was a comment made under his breath. "It is… unfortunate. But, I feel that if I concentrate, I will be able to control it."

"Can you imagine if the rest of your people learned of these powers?" Batman growled.

Jor-El satisfied them by looking just as terrified as they felt. "It would be disastrous!" Jor-El cried, throwing up his hands, beginning to pace. "There are several on Krypton who are very proud and that emotion could lead them to committing horrifying actions! Not to mention the terrors of children with such abilities! Any civilization could be razed to the ground. You can imagine my relief when we found that Earth was already inhabited and that your people were so wary of aliens. These two things ensured that none of my people would dare to leave the Endurance and explore the land. Nobody will learn about these powers from a yellow sun if they follow the laws of staying aboard the ship the entire time we are here."

"Do you believe that they will obey this law?" Batman demanded.

Jor-El swallowed. "I believe they will. But… if something were to happen… and Earth and its people were threatened… will you help me protect it and your people against mine?"

That response was surprising. Batman stared at Jor-El in a different light. "You're willing to fight against your own kind to protect ours?" he asked.

Jor-El stared Batman down with an intensity so undeniable that it caused all doubt towards him from the heroes to flee. "I would," Jor-El stated unblinkingly. "The Earth is your home. It is not ours. We have no right to come and destroy what you have taken centuries to build. The selfishness of such an act is outrageous. I do not agree with any creature under the delusion that they can rule over others because of the powers they possess. Abilities that are given should be used to help not to destroy. And if any Kryptonian discovers these abilities and tries to use them to control and destroy, I will do everything in my power to stop them. But I need your help. I do not know how to fully control some of my powers. I do not want to alert any attention to me possessing them and therefore, while I am on Earth and before my people, I need to make sure that I keep them in check. Will you help me to do this?"

"We will," Batman answered instantly while the other heroes nodded emphatically. "You have earned our trust, Jor-El."

Jor-El smiled. "And you have earned mine. Thank you."

o0o0o

General Zod was alone and now he was glad that he was. He was sitting in his office with the door closed, his fingers twirling a crystal back and forth while his thoughts ran wild. He had been suspicious of the human heroes the moment he had learned they desired to come see the Endurance. He had planted the audio recording crystals in the Traveler so he could spy on _them_. He'd never thought he would learn the secret Jor-El had been hiding from him for years.

Powers beyond the wildest imagination… the second he had overheard Jor-El finish telling the others about the gifts that came from the yellow sun, he had deactivated the audio recording; his brain was swirling with too many thoughts to pay attention to anything else Jor-El had to say. Besides, the abilities were all that mattered!

Zod felt a fury of emotions course through his veins. Jor-El had betrayed them. He had lied to them! He was keeping these powers to himself! And he had known of them for years! Uniaris would have given them all of these things! Why then had Jor-El told them that the planet could not be inhabited? Why had he made them move on? Zod had thought Uniaris was the perfect planet to recreate Krypton. He had looked over the studies that Jor-El had been sending to the ship for the other scientists to look over and had found nothing wrong. The only thing they had to go off of was Jor-El's word a week later that he'd come across something so dangerous that they couldn't stay there. Zod had been suspicious of Jor-El's decision but he didn't dare disagree with him when every other Kryptonian trusted him with their lives.

But now… now Zod had something he could use against Jor-El. Jor-El had lied to the people. He was lying to them now! Did the humans even forbid them from coming to Earth or was that one of Jor-El's lies too? Why would he trust the human heroes with this secret before his own kind? Had there been other worlds that could have been inhabited that Jor-El deemed as unworthy? How many lies did the man have to hide?

Zod narrowed his eyes, his fingertips resting against his lips. He would not allow Jor-El to get away with these lies. He would not be rash, however. This had to be calculated perfectly. The people still adored and trusted Jor-El. He needed to break that trust. A plan began to form in his mind… but the only way to accomplish it would be through using the powers he would inherit from a yellow sun. Zod smirked to himself; it was a good thing he was one of the few that had access to the doors that opened and closed the ship itself. If he were cautious, his designs would come into fruition and then Jor-El would fall.

o0o0o

The sun's rays woke Clark the instant they touched his skin. He looked around, his brain a little fuzzy. How was he back in his bedroom? The last thing he remembered…

"Krypto!" he cried aloud, looking around frantically.

_Do you have to shout so early in the morning?_ Krypto's voice automatically grumbled.

Clark felt immediate relief and despite his dog's foul mood, Clark grabbed him around the middle and hugged him to his chest as tightly as he could.

"You're okay," he muttered, hugging him.

_Kal, I can't breathe!_

Clark let him go. "Sorry. I'm just so relieved! When I found you…" All of a sudden he remembered all the pain he felt, the weakness, the dreadful thoughts of dying…

"Clark! Krypto! Oh thank goodness! Jonathan, they're awake!" Martha's voice came from somewhere on the floor and Clark looked over just in time to see both of them rising from the ground, Jonathan rubbing the sleep from his eyes. They'd stayed with them all night? Clark was touched.

Martha rushed over and hugged him, squeezing him as tightly as a mother could. "Honey, are you okay?" she asked, her hands running down the sides of his face, her eyes scrutinizing him.

Clark was unfamiliar with such concern but he loved it none the less. He smiled kindly. "I'm fine, mom."

"You scared us there, son," Jonathan muttered, patting him on the shoulder while Martha, finally convinced that he was alright, took a step back.

"I scared myself," Clark muttered.

"Krypto, are you okay?" Martha asked, turning her motherly concern to the dog that was in the middle of stretching.

_I'm fine._

"He's okay too," Clark said.

Martha sighed, holding a hand over her heart. "Oh, thank heavens."

Clark looked at them. "You stayed with us all night."

Jonathan smiled. "Of course!"

"You didn't think we would leave you alone after finding the two of you in such a state!" Martha said seriously.

"I'm just… surprised," Clark muttered. "Thank you both."

Martha bent down and kissed his forehead. "You're special, Clark. Both of you are. Now, come on, let's go have some breakfast! I'm starving!"

"Are you well enough to get out of bed?" Jonathan muttered.

Clark stretched his muscles. They still ached but he had plenty of strength to get up. He left the bed, stretching a little bit. "I think I'll be okay. I just don't understand why a rock could hurt me."

"We can look it up online and see if scientists have discovered its origins," Jonathan suggested.

Clark nodded. "That might be a good idea. I also think Krypto and I should get a little sun. Do you mind if I take him for a quick flight?"

Jonathan smiled. "Go ahead. We'll have a huge breakfast waiting for the two of you when you get back."

Clark grinned. "Thanks, dad. We won't be long. Come on, Krypto!"

Krypto followed him out of the house while Jonathan joined Martha in the kitchen. Clark smiled as he looked at the dawning sky. It was a perfect day for flying.

"Since you haven't learned to fly yet, I can carry you," Clark offered, holding out his arms.

Krypto snorted. _Hmph. Watch this!_

Krypto leapt into the air but he didn't come back down. Clark's jaw dropped. "What?! Did you just do that on a whim?"

Krypto's smug expression disappeared a little. _Honestly, no,_ he admitted. _I practiced yesterday after I ran off. I flew high at first but then I decided to try to dive. _

"And you unknowingly dived into a meteorite infested field," Clark finished.

Krypto nodded. _I pulled out of the dive to rise higher but found that instead my body had grown weak. Next thing I knew I was on the ground, unable to move._

Clark shook his head. "I'm glad I found you."

_Me too._ Krypto surprised him then by flying forward and licking his face.

"Wow! Krypto!" Clark laughed, taking to the air to avoid his dog's tongue.

Krypto let out a hearty bark before chasing after him, the two whizzing through the air, climbing up into the clouds. The morning rays of the sun soaked into them, energizing them in a way that food never could. Krypto managed to tackle Clark in midair and they tumbled a bit from the force of impact before settling above the clouds. Clark lay back, putting his hands behind his head, staring up at the blue sky. Krypto circled in the air a couple of times before stopping next to him, his head resting between his paws.

"This feels great," Clark sighed, closing his eyes.

_It's quieter up here._

"Yeah it is."

_It's nice. _

"Yeah."

Clark decided to play with his hearing. He blocked out the voices of the Earth to just the voices of Smallville. There was quite a bit of excited chatter coming from below him. Shutting out the voices, he settled on the sounds of the Earth itself, the wind blowing around him, the wheat and corn bending from the breeze, the animals crawling across the dirt, and so much more. Then, he blocked out these sounds, leaving one; a dull thump-thump, a steady rhythm… the same one as before.

Clark sighed. He knew the heartbeat he was listening to was far away. Part of him wanted to fly directly to whomever it belonged to right then and there but he knew he couldn't be rash. What would humans think seeing a flying man without any strings attached? He would cause global panic and then his father would swoop in, throw him in his room on the Endurance, and never let him see the light of day again. No, it was better to just sit and wonder over the heartbeat, to enjoy the comfort that it brought.

_Kal, we should get back. The Corn Festival is today._

Clark's eyes opened. "What? It is?"

Krypto rolled his eyes. _I guess you forgot playing _woman_ in the kitchen after the meteorite trauma._

Clark frowned. "Playing woman?"

Krypto smirked, showing a bit of his pearly white teeth. _I wonder what your father would say if he found you wearing an apron let alone if he discovered you cooking!_

Clark rolled his eyes. "Father doesn't have to know about that."

_Wait. Don't tell me you actually _like _to cook?!_

"And if I did?" Clark asked hotly, turning around to fly back to the Kent farm.

_Kal, you can't be serious! You're already…_

Clark stopped, whipping around to face him. "Already what, Krypto?" he demanded, folding his arms.

Krypto stopped, his brown eyes filling with regret_. I didn't mean to insult you. It's just that both of us know you don't really fit the typical Kryptonian mold._

"You're right," Clark said angrily. "You know what? I hate being Kryptonian!"

Krypto gasped. _What?!_

"You heard me! I hate it! I hate putting on a mask, hiding my feelings, walking with dignity, bowing to everyone, speaking formally instead of from the heart… I hate all of it!"

Krypto swallowed. _Kal, you don't hate being Kryptonian. I think what you hate is the culture._

Clark looked away from him, staring over the town of Smallville. He was quiet for a long time. "You're right," he mumbled. "Maybe I was born on the wrong planet."

_Or… maybe you were just meant to be led to this one. _

Clark looked over at him. "Why do you say that?"

Krypto came over to him and rubbed his head against his hand_. I've never seen you like this before. So free. So happy. You love everything about this place._

Clark couldn't help the smile that came across his face as he sighed. "I do…" – his smile faded – "But… do you?"

Krypto twirled around a couple of times. _I think I can learn to like it._

Clark raised an eyebrow. "Do I detect a sense of contentment?"

_Perhaps. Having powers is a plus._

Clark grinned. "It's a lot better than the Endurance, huh?"

Krypto sighed_. I'm not going to lie that I find Earth's culture to be overwhelming but… yes… it is better. It is more…_

"Real," Clark finished.

_Yes._

Clark nodded. "Krypton hides behind a mask of formalities while Earth freely displays the heart for all to see. It's fascinating. The more I see, the more I feel like I could live here forever."

_I may just agree with you… We should probably get back. The Kents are starting to wonder where we are._

Clark nodded and then grinned. "Race you?"

Krypto took off immediately, laughing as Clark shouted after him, "No fair!" before following in his wake.

Clark managed to beat Krypto by a millisecond even though the dog had a head start. "I guess I'm faster than you!" Clark teased.

_I let you win!_ Krypto grumbled but he was trying to keep the humor from his tone.

"Right," Clark smirked. "Come on; I smell bacon."

Krypto's ears perked up_. Bacon? Is there some for me?_

Clark grinned as he looked through the house to see a plate of bacon on the floor. "Looks like it."

Krypto blurred into the house at top speed. Clark laughed as he followed him, though he chose to go at a normal pace. "Hey mom, dad!" he called as he shut the open door and entered the kitchen.

Martha and Jonathan were sitting at the table, Jonathan reading through the Daily Planet, Martha the Smallville Post. Blue berry pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, French toast, and orange juice were spread over the table.

"Eat up, son!" Jonathan invited. "Martha made enough food to feed an army!"

Clark grinned. "It smells delicious! Thanks mom!"

_It tastes even better,_ Krypto sighed with satisfaction, his lips lapping around the edges of his mouth as he munched on three pieces of bacon at once. Martha satisfied him further by getting up and scrapping ten more strips of bacon onto his plate. _I love this woman!_

Clark snorted into the orange juice he was drinking, trying to hide his laughter over Krypto's joy. Nobody noticed, the Kents busy reading their papers and Krypto so busy he didn't catch the chuckle. Feeling himself suddenly famished, Clark loaded his plate with food and inhaled the whole plate in five seconds. Martha raised an eyebrow but instead of saying anything, she merely smiled before returning to her paper.

"Well, looks like Metropolis had another bank robbery," Jonathan muttered, setting the Daily Planet down.

Clark peeked over at the cover. Fifteenth Bank Robbery in Two Weeks, the title read, by Lois Lane.

"Is it the same person?" Martha asked, looking up from her paper.

"According to Lois Lane it is," Jonathan sighed, sitting back to eat the rest of his pancakes. "They're still at large but hopefully they'll be caught sooner than later."

"May I?" Clark asked.

"Sure," Jonathan muttered, passing him the paper.

"We should head to the festival soon," Martha said.

Clark read through the whole paper in two seconds as Jonathan stood to help clear the table. "Here, let me," he offered and in a whoosh of wind, the kitchen was sparkling clean. "I took the liberty of loading the baked goods into the truck," he added with a grin.

Martha smiled, looking around the kitchen. "Thank you very much, Clark. Let's go!"

"Come on, son!" Jonathan said heartily as he put on his jacket that hung next to the door. "It's time for you to see what kind of fun we really have around here."

"Are you coming Krypto?" Clark asked.

_I suppose I shouldn't miss out on all the fun,_ Krypto said running out the door and hopping in the truck bed.

Clark followed after him while Martha and Jonathan got into the truck cab. "You two comfortable back there?" Jonathan called out the window.

"Yep," Clark called, grinning as Krypto nodded.

Jonathan pulled out onto the road and as the wind whipped around the truck bed, Krypto hung his head over the side, sticking his tongue out.

"What are you doing?" Clark asked.

_It feels good_, Krypto said smugly.

Clark grinned.

They made it into town ten minutes later. A large white banner with the bright red letters in elegant scrawl read _Smallville's Annual Corn Festival! _Small red and yellow triangular flags on strings ran throughout the town from building to building. People were everywhere walking on the sidewalks ranging from groups of young adults to families to old folks. Clark felt a little nervous being around so many people. He'd never seen so many humans in one setting; he'd heard them, sure, but he'd never actually seen them. It was a whole new experience. He swallowed painfully but tried to mask his nerves by taking in the scenery.

There were balloons, carnival attractions, rides, and a Ferris wheel; like everything else Clark only knew what these things were because of the education crystal. Hay bales were stacked as barriers, serving as pathways to navigate the crowds of people amidst the carnival games. Stuffed animals of all shapes and sizes hung from the sides and walls of the game booths to be won as prizes for those who spent their money. The flurry of activity was astounding to Clark and Krypto.

Jonathan drove around as directed by several men and women who wore reflective vests to stand out from the other members of the crowd. The truck soon left the mass of people and traveled behind the booths before coming to an area where the aromas of all different kinds of food permeated the air. Jonathan parked and both he and Martha got out of the truck. Clark jumped down after them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent! It's nice to see you two!"

Clark looked up in time to see a young woman with flaming red hair addressing the Kents with a kind, radiant smile. Her green eyes sparkled and she had a kiss of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her form was thin and Clark had to admit there was a hint of attraction he felt towards her but it was nothing compared to what he felt for the mystery woman in the red dress. As he thought of _her_, he immediately dismissed the fleeting feeling he felt towards the red head.

"Lana, wow, look at you!" Martha said, hugging Lana with motherly warmth. "It's been a while since we last saw you. How are things?"

Lana smiled as she smoothed the front of her volunteer tee shirt. "Things are great! Since I graduated two months ago I got a job at the Talon and Pete and I have been talking about getting engaged!"

"Oh, that's wonderful dear!" Martha smiled.

Lana beamed. "Thank you. So, I assume you're here for the auction? You've never missed a year!"

Jonathan laughed, "You're right about that one! Which charity gets the money this year?"

"We're donating everything to the hospital this time," Lana answered, checking her clip board. "So far we've been able to raise over five thousand dollars. Though I'm sure that one of you pies will double that amount, Mrs. Kent. I've had men begging me to know if you're pies were going to make an appearance since six this morning and it's not even noon yet!"

Martha laughed. "Well, they won't be disappointed! I made twelve this year."

Lana's eyebrows rose. "Twelve? That's twice as many as you made last year!"

Martha grinned. "I had a little help this time." Her eyes traveled to Clark who took this as his cue to step a little closer to them. Lana's eyes widened slightly as her gaze turned on him. "Lana, this is our son, Clark."

Clark extended his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Lana," he said while thinking _remember, she's like a piece of cardboard; fragile, fragile, fragile! _

Lana's mouth dropped open in surprise but she tried to mask it as she shook Clark's loose grip. "Um, it's nice to meet you," she said.

"The Kents adopted me a couple of days ago," Clark said, saving her the trouble of prying.

"Oh! Wow, that's great!" she said glancing to Martha and Jonathan who were all smiles before turning back to him. "You're really lucky. The Kents are the best people I've ever met!"

Clark grinned. "I can agree with you on that one."

"Clark, will you help me get all these baked goods where they need to go?" Jonathan asked, coming around to the bed where Krypto still sat, watching everything silently.

"Sure, dad," he said. "Excuse me," he added to Lana before walking around the truck to help Jonathan out.

"Remember, don't pick up everything at once," Jonathan muttered under his breath. "And no super speed."

Clark nodded, "Got it." He picked up four boxes of pie like Jonathan with ease.

"Where would you like these, Lana?" Jonathan asked.

"Oh, um, right over here," Lana said, her eyes still on Clark.

_Why is she staring at me? _Clark wondered.

_Maybe she's attracted to you._

Clark frowned. _Krypto…_

_What? Her heart started beating harder than usual when she observed you for the first time._

Clark rolled his eyes. _She's not my type._

_You mean she isn't the woman in red._

_Exactly._

Krypto chuckled.

Ignoring him, Clark followed Jonathan around a small stage that stood before a small crowd of people shouting out numbers over some object they wanted to buy. There were tables behind the stage that housed all different kinds of baked goods and a few tables that held handmade knick knacks. A special spot was reserved for the Kents where Lana directed them to set the pies down.

"I'll get the others, dad," Clark offered.

"Thanks, Clark," Jonathan said.

Clark walked off to the truck, picked up the rest of the pies, and carried them back to the reserved spot. Jonathan had wandered over to Martha, deep in conversation with the auctioneer who seemed ecstatic to see them. Clark joined them. "I got all the pies, mom."

Martha smiled, "Thank you, Clark. Paul, this is our son, Clark."

Paul, a middle aged man with a slight beer belly, held out his hand and shook Clark's enthusiastically. "It's nice to meet you, son! Martha and Jonathan were just telling me about you. You've been adopted by some pretty spectacular folks! I'm jealous!"

Clark laughed. "I got lucky."

"That's an understatement," Paul laughed. "Well, I'm up for another auction. Care to bid, Jonathan?"

"Oh, I don't think so," Jonathan laughed. "I had to invest in a new tractor yesterday."

Clark's face fell a little guiltily but Jonathan wiped it away by giving him a wink and a smile.

"You've wanted to get a new one forever, haven't you?" Paul asked.

Jonathan nodded, his eyes twinkling. "Yep and I finally got around to actually doing it."

"Well, feel free to watch if you'd like," Paul invited. "It was nice to meet you, Clark."

"Nice to meet you too," Clark said, shaking his hand again.

"I'm going to set up the table to sell the cookies," Jonathan said.

Martha turned to Clark. "Clark, why don't you go and wander around for a bit? Lana could show you around, introduce you to some kids your age."

Lana materialized out of nowhere. "I'd be happy to do that, Mrs. Kent!" she said, grinning.

Clark felt his nerves skyrocket. Leave the Kents to wander off with strangers? Could he be trusted to be unsupervised so soon? Martha certainly thought so. "Oh, um, I don't know," Clark protested, "Don't you need help around here, mom?"

Martha smiled, shaking her head. "No, I think your dad's help is plenty enough. You go on and have fun. Take Skip with you."

_Skip,_ Krypto huffed, jumping out of the truck bed. _What a terrible name._

Clark smiled. "Um, okay, if you're sure."

"Come on, Clark," Lana encouraged. "I just got finished with my volunteer hours. I was going to meet up with my boyfriend, Pete, and my best friend, Chloe. I'd be happy to introduce you!"

"Oh, um, sure," Clark muttered. "Come on, Skip."

Lana looked down as Krypto came wandering over to Clark's side. "Oh, wow, he's beautiful!" she complimented. She bent down and scratched Krypto's head. "Is he yours?"

Clark nodded. "I've had Skip since I was little. We practically grew up together."

"Wow, how did you manage to keep him with you through the years?" Lana asked. "I heard that… um… well, I heard it's hard for orphans to travel around," she finished, blushing.

Clark searched around for something to say. "Um, he and I are a special case."

"Oh," Lana said, feeling the need to pry further inappropriate. "Well, I'm glad it worked out for you to stay together! So, uh, shall we?"

"Sure," Clark said, looking at his adopted parents with slight terror. Martha and Jonathan only nodded encouragingly.

_And we're fed to the wolves to fend for ourselves, _Krypto opined.

_At least neither of us was fed to them alone._

_Oh, yes, it's much better to be attacked together. Although, I'm a dog. You look like one of them. They'll give you most of the attention._

Clark frowned. _Perfect; just what I need._

"So, how do you like Smallville?" Lana asked.

Clark turned his attention to her, wandering around the crowds, trying to stay by her side. "Oh, um, it's nice."

"If you don't mind me asking, where were you before here?"

"Metropolis," Clark responded, saying the first city that came into his head.

"Seriously?" Lana asked, excited. "I've always wanted to go there! It's a huge city! It's even more famous than New York! What's it like?"

Clark didn't know what to say so he decided to play the evasive tactic. "Um… Lana? I'd rather not talk about the past, if that's okay."

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be insensitive!" she gasped, mortified over possibly offending him.

"No, it's okay," Clark muttered. "You didn't know."

They were silent for a few more moments before Lana tried to start conversation again. "So, um, what's it like having the Kents as parents?"

Now that was a safe subject. "They're fantastic!" Clark exclaimed.

"Yeah?" Lana said encouragingly.

Clark nodded. "I'm very lucky to have them watching over me. They're one of the best things that has ever happened to me."

Lana smiled. "I've always loved the Kents. All my life, they've been a huge part of the community. Even though they couldn't have their own kids, they've practically babysat every kid my age myself included. They are like second parents to all of us."

Lana led him and Krypto over to the Ferris wheel. There was a huge line to get on the ride. Steering him around the line, Lana caught the attention of a young man with short blonde hair. His green eyes lit up when he saw her. He wasn't as tall as Clark, a little over 5'8, but his strides were long and eager as he closed the distance, meeting Lana halfway. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her full on the mouth without a care in the world. Clark was surprised by this; he had become familiar with seeing Jonathan and Martha kiss and found it appropriate because they were married but Lana had said Pete was her boyfriend. How intimate were they? It had to be different than the bonds shared between husband and wife, surely? He desperately wanted to ask but was too embarrassed to do so.

Krypto wanted to know too but agreed that he should remain silent. _You can ask the Kents about that later_, he suggested.

_Good idea._

Lana and her boyfriend pulled away. "I missed you," the boy said, kissing her briefly again.

"You know, if you two keep it up, I think I'm going to hurl," a pleasant female voice said behind them.

Lana grinned. "Chloe! Hi!" she raced around the boy to give the young woman a hug.

Chloe was shorter than both Lana and her boyfriend, but Clark immediately felt that what she lacked in height she made up in spirit. She had an aura about her that automatically made Clark feel comfortable. Her hair was cropped short, the ends sticking out in a few directions around her ears and the base of her neck. Her eyes were hazel, the colors harboring both green and blue. Her smile was full of compassion and her eyes sparkled as she eyed her two friends with amusement. She turned her gaze to Clark who stood silently watching, a little apprehensive.

She sidestepped Lana, strode up to him, and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Chloe Sullivan," she introduced, her eyes kind.

Clark was surprised by her initiative but grateful she'd started the conversation. "Clark Kent," he said, shaking her hand.

"Kent?" she said, an eyebrow raised. "Are you related to Jonathan and Martha Kent by chance?"

Her inquisitive question surprised him again. He had a feeling she was pretty sharp for a human. He smiled, answering, "In a manner of speaking; they adopted me two days ago."

"What? No way!" the blonde boy said.

Lana jumped in, "Clark's from Metropolis but he doesn't want to talk about what happened before so don't pry, okay, Pete?"

The blonde boy scowled. "I wasn't going to. I'm Pete Ross," he introduced, shaking Clark's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Clark."

"You as well."

Chloe noticed Krypto. "Is this your dog?"

Clark looked down at Krypto who was trying to have the appearance of dignity. "Yeah, this is Skip," he said, smirking_. At least pretend to act like a normal dog instead of one from a show case. _

_It's harder than you think, Kal,_ Krypto complained. _Human dogs are so… degrading!_

Clark smirked as Chloe bent down to rub Krypto's head. "He's gorgeous! Hello, Skip!"

Krypto tried not to roll his eyes. _Have I mentioned how much I _hate _that name?_

Clark tried to keep a straight face as he said aloud to Chloe, "I think he likes you."

"Yeah? You think so?" Chloe said, smiling happily.

A loud sound came from a pole holding a microphone followed by a kind female voice, "Attention, the lawn mower race will commence in approximately ten minutes!"

Clark blinked. "Um… lawn mower race?" he repeated looking at Chloe, Pete, and Lana in slight disbelief.

Pete grinned. "Don't hate it until you've seen it, Clark. Come on; you're not going to want to miss this!"

"Pete, I thought we were going to get on the Ferris wheel," Lana complained.

Pete paused. "Oh… but, uh, Lana…"

Lana frowned. Chloe looked between the two of them. "Pete, can I talk to you for just a second," she asked as she dragged him away. Clark couldn't help but listen in. "What are you thinking, you idiot!" she muttered harshly.

"Ouch, Chloe," Pete complained, rubbing his offended arm.

"This is your big moment and you want to ditch it for some stupid race?! You've been planning to propose to Lana on the Ferris wheel for months! What is wrong with you?!"

Pete's face flushed and Clark noted his heartbeat picking up. "I guess I'm just a little…"

"Nervous?" Chloe asked.

"… Yeah…" Pete mumbled.

Chloe smiled. "Pete, Lana will say yes."

"How do you know?"

Chloe's eyes twinkled. "Trust me."

Pete swallowed and looked up at the Ferris wheel. "Okay. But, what about Clark?"

"I'll take him and Skip to the race. Don't worry, we'll tell you all about it."

Pete tried not to be disappointed about missing out on the race as he nodded and followed Chloe back over to Clark and Lana. Clark tried to be surprised as Chloe announced that she was taking him to the race while Lana and Pete were going on the Ferris wheel.

"We'll see you later!" Chloe called as she grabbed Clark's arm and dragged him away with Krypto at their heels.

Clark stumbled a little on his feet as he tried to match her pace. "Sorry," he muttered as he finally righted himself.

Chloe laughed. "That's okay. I'm a little eager, I guess. I love watching the lawn mower race! It's the biggest event of the Corn Festival."

They joined the throngs of people that all appeared to be rushing as fast as they could to the bleachers surrounding a dirt track sectioned off on either side with bales of hay. Chloe aggressively pushed her way to the bleachers and claimed front row seats. Clark was surprised by her actions and tried his best to dodge people as he attempted to join her on the bench.

_This is ridiculous_, Krypto grumbled as he was nearly trampled on by a host of teenagers. _This behavior is equivalent to that of a savage. _

Clark rolled his eyes. _Humans obviously express their anger physically, Krypto. We naturally think they're crude because our culture uses words for everything._

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Annual Smallville Lawn Mower Race!" a man with a rich, excited tone shouted into a megaphone as he walked across the dirt track in front of the bleachers.

The crowd hollered and cheered. Clark was astounded to see some of the men shirtless, swinging their articles of clothing around over their heads. A few even had the audacity to paint their chests different colors!

_Oh yes, a very mature civilization this one,_ Krypto sneered.

Clark decided to remain silent.

There were five lawn mowers lined up next to each other, their racers standing next to them waving at the crowd. Each of them wore a jacket similar in color to their lawn mower, a different number painted on their backs.

"Kill 'em Daresnare!" someone shouted behind Clark.

Clark looked around in alarm. Kill?!

"Murder 'em Slit Throat!" someone hollered.

Clark's jaw dropped as a loud cheer followed this statement. "They don't really mean to murder or kill do they?" he asked, appalled, staring at Chloe with wide eyes.

At first Chloe laughed, thinking Clark was joking but when she saw the fear in his eyes, she realized he seriously thought people were cheering for the riders to battle to the death! "Um… it's just a figure of expression," she explained.

"Oh," Clark sighed, letting himself relax, feeling like an idiot for not realizing this. "Right," he muttered.

Chloe glanced at him curiously before turning back to the dirt track.

"Racers at the ready!" the announcer cried into the intercom.

Suddenly, the strangest thing happened. Despite the enthusiastic crowd, the thousands of hearts beating wildly with excitement, and the hundreds of clacks and whirls from the attractions in the distance, Clark honed in on a single click followed by a dull hum. His eyes darted around wildly until they landed on the source of the noise not as one but _all_ of the lawn mowers exploded. The blast knocked the riders backward fifteen feet while the heat of the sudden flames flared dangerously towards the bleachers. People started screaming, scrambling over the benches, knocking into each other to get away from the chaos that had just ensued.

The main blast from the flames was rocketing towards the exact location where Chloe still sat, completely shocked. Clark leapt up, wrapped his arms protectively around her tiny frame, and shielded her with his back. Chloe screamed as the flames soared around Clark's shoulders though he felt nothing. After the worst of the blast had passed, Clark lifted Chloe into his arms and took off running.

_Do you realize what you've just done?!_ Krypto cried as he bolted after them.

_I know! _Clark snapped_. I didn't have a choice, Krypto! She would have died!_

Krypto growled. _I can't believe you, Kal!_

Clark stopped suddenly behind an abandoned carnival booth sporting small basketball hoops and balls and set Chloe down. "Are you alright?" he asked, concerned she might have gotten burned from a stray flame.

Chloe looked around wildly. "I-I think so… how in the world did we get here?" She finally focused on Clark and gasped. "Oh my gosh, Clark! Your back!" she grabbed his shoulders and spun him around before he even registered what she was up to. "I don't understand," she whispered, taking a step back from him. Even his clothes were fine; not a hint of a burn mark in sight.

Clark swallowed, turning slowly to face her. He opened his mouth to speak, to say something, but another noise rang in his head distracting him: alarms. He focused on the sound and heard the clicking of guns. "Are you sure that nobody is going to come over here?" a gruff man's voice asked nervously, his heart racing.

"I rigged the bomb perfectly; there's no way anybody is going to pay attention to us when the Corn Festival is on fire. Now, hurry up, where's the car?"

Clark blinked, looking at Chloe. "I'll be back. Stay here."

The word forming on her lips didn't even get out into the air before he disappeared in a blur. Chloe's eyes widened as her mouth dropped.

Krypto looked at her for a quick second before deciding to follow after Clark. _Our cover has already been blown anyway,_ he grumbled to himself before disappearing as a white blur.

Chloe gasped, her heart racing. "No way."


	9. To the Rescue

09: To the Rescue

Clark came to a halt on Center Street two stores down from the Smallville Bank. The men he'd overheard were rushing out of the bank towards a car, their hands loaded down with bags of money and guns. Clark tried to think of what to do when Krypto appeared at his side.

_What are you doing?_ He demanded.

_They're robbing the bank._

_So call the local authorities. Is it not their job to handle these situations?_

_They're all busy taking care of the bomb these two set off, _Clark countered_. The bomb was a distraction so they could make their getaway._

_So what are you going to do? Stop them? _Krypto asked incredulously.

The robbers' car engine roared to life. Clark looked around wildly, his thoughts going a thousand miles a minute. He considered rushing up, grabbing the car, and holding it at bay so they couldn't drive away but that would compromise his secret. He could rip the door off and remove the key with super speed. But he might accidentally hurt the driver in the process. He settled for his third idea and just as the driver clicked the gears into drive, he shot two beams of heat vision at the back two tires. The rubber melted instantly.

"What the –? Why aren't we moving?!" the driver complained, pushing his foot against the gas pedal.

"Come on, hurry up! They're gonna find us!" his companion cried.

"Shut up!" the driver shouted. "We've got to be stuck on something! Get out and see what it is!"

"Why me?"

Clark heard the click of the driver's gun and took a step forward. He wasn't about to kill his friend in crime, was he?

"Alright, alright, I'm getting out!" the one in the passenger side said as he hastily got out of the car. "You don't have to go threatening me, Billy."

"I do if you don't do what you're told to do, Chuck!" Billy snapped. "Now, hurry up!"

Chuck moved around the car, his features hidden by a black mask with three holes for his eyes and mouth.

_What are you going to do now?_ Krypto wondered.

Clark grinned. _Well, divide and conquer is as good a strategy as any. Watch the driver until I get back._

_Where are you going?_

Clark didn't answer. Instead he super sped up to Chuck, grabbed him gently off the ground, and took off into the air towards the police station. Chuck's surprised scream didn't start until they were twenty feet airborne.

"What the heck is going on?" Chuck cried. As he struggled in Clark's grip, he finally realized he was flailing in the air. "AAAAGGGHHHHH! Put me down! Put me down!"

Clark decided to deepen his voice a little bit so that if he ever did happen to cross paths with Chuck in the future, he'd be less recognizable by his tone. "I would but the results wouldn't be very good for you."

Chuck struggled to look up and see who'd spoken to him but his darn mask made it impossible to tell just who it was. "I don't care!" he complained. "I hate heights! Put me down!"

"Before I do, you're going to tell me why you were trying to rob the Smallville Bank."

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Chuck said defiantly although his panic over being so far up in the air with nothing to hold him but Clark's grip shook his vocal cords as he spoke.

Clark shrugged. "You know… I might accidently drop you." Even though he had no intention of doing so, it wouldn't hurt to pretend in order to get information.

"NO! Please! Anything but that!"

"Then tell me why you were robbing the bank and why you planted a bomb at the festival."

"We're robbers!" Chuck answered frantically. "It's what we do!"

Clark's face darkened even though Chuck couldn't see it. "So you do this for sport? For fun?!"

"Yeah," Chuck admitted.

"Do you not realize the consequences you actions have on others?" Clark demanded, trying to keep his anger in check. "You injured over thirty people with that bomb and caused a fire that is hurting even more people! And you're stealing money that is their livelihood!"

Clark dropped in altitude and Chuck cried out in fear but Clark was only aiming for the police station. He set Chuck down. The poor man had fainted from the sudden descent; that made Clark's job easier. Grabbing a stop sign, he twisted the metal around Chuck and took off back to the bank to pick up Billy.

Billy had gotten out of the car since he hadn't heard from Chuck. "Where are you, you idiot?" he shouted. "We need to get out of here!"

He ran around the side of the car and looked at the tires that had melted into the asphalt. His jaw dropped. Panicked, he stood up and ran back to the car to grab the cash and make a break for it on foot, his concern for Chuck being thrown out the window as he only considered saving his own skin.

Krypto wondered if he should do anything to stop him when Clark fell out of the sky, grabbing an unsuspecting Billy from behind, before launching into the air again.

_Show off,_ Krypto said but he was grinning because he could hear the terrified screams of Billy as Clark whizzed him away to the police station.

Like Chuck, Clark held Billy in such a way that the man wouldn't be able to tell who he was. Billy shouted a stream of curse words and exclamations that Clark decided to ignore. Billy, however, had more of a stomach for heights than Chuck had so Clark couldn't count on him being unconscious when they landed at the station. Using some quick thinking, he let go of Billy with one hand.

"What are you doing?!" Billy shouted, panicked at only being held onto with one fist instead of two while flying over town by an unknown being.

Instead of answering, Clark flicked the back of his head with just enough strength to knock the man out. Billy's squawks died instantly and his head rolled forward, his chin settling on his chest. Clark listened for his heart beat, worried he'd used too much force, but found the steady beating still there. Sighing gratefully, he landed on the steps to the police station where he'd left Chuck who was still unconscious. Taking the metal he'd placed around Chuck, Clark bent it open before prying it around Billy as well. Stepping back to survey his work, Clark nodded once to himself before taking to the sky, landing on the ground next to Krypto and the abandoned getaway car. The money bags still sat in the back.

_Should we put them back in the bank?_ Krypto asked.

Clark shook his head. "They'll look for fingerprints and there's no way I want them having mine. Even if I don't have any records for them to trace…" he didn't want to finish the sentence but Krypto knew what he was getting at.

_If you stay here on Earth, you'll have to have an identity as one of them and we don't want them tracing any evidence to you that will cause them to learn who you really are and what you can do. _

Clark nodded. "Exactly."

_So we're just going to leave all this money here? What if someone else comes and takes it?_

Clark was just about to answer when both he and Krypto heard the sounds of car tires rolling across the pavement in their direction accompanied by police sirens. "I guess they found out about the bank robbery," Clark muttered. "Let's get out of here." And with a gust of wind, the two of them were gone just as two police cruisers barreled around the corner.

Clark and Krypto reappeared behind an abandoned carnival booth. Immediately their ears filled with the terrors of human screams, the roaring of flames, and the groans of metal. Clark stepped out from behind the booth and stiffened in dread. That bomb those two criminals had planted had really done its work. Not only was the section where the lawn mower race had occurred blazing with flames but most of the carnival had caught fire because of the piles of hay. The local firefighters were trying to douse the fires with water hoses but for every section they put out, another fire began. Police officers and festival volunteers were trying to herd the populace to safety, directing them towards Center Street.

Clark strained his hearing just enough to pick out Martha and Jonathan. To his amazement and pride they were working with the police and festival volunteers in helping others reach safe ground.

_We've got to do something, Kal_, Krypto said, startling Clark. _These fires are not going to stop. There is plenty of fuel to keep them burning for hours. We've got to stop them before this whole town is razed to the ground._

Clark looked down at his dog, surprised. _You… want to save the humans?_

Krypto rolled his eyes_. I value life just as much as you do, Kal. And, contrary to any belief you may have, I actually like this species._

Clark grinned. _What did you have in mind to stop the flames?_

_Freeze breath?_

Clark swallowed, thinking. _In order for us to freeze the flames, the people have to be out of the picture. We don't want to freeze them too. _

_We can't wait that long!_

_I know! There's got to be another way of doing this!_ He thought frantically.

_What if we went to each fire and used our freeze breath up close?_

_Do you think we'd be seen doing that?_

Krypto frowned. _Probably; but what other choice do we have? People are going to die if we don't act._

Clark suddenly thought of the Elbow River that ran just outside the town and a wild idea came to mind. Krypto immediately shot it down.

_We can't risk that! You might pick up other debris along the way!_

_Not if you stopped that from happening,_ Clark countered.

_People will wonder how the anomaly even happened at all!_

_Strange unexplainable things happen on Earth all the time. This will be no different. Besides, that much water would stop the fires all at once instead of us going through and blowing out all of them one at a time._

Krypto shook his head. _Fine but if we're discovered, I blame you._

Clark raced off to Elbow River with Krypto right at his heels. _Remember, keep any debris away from the water,_ Clark said as he leapt into the river and started to run in a circle. _We don't want anything getting caught in the cyclone that could accidentally hurt someone._

_I know!_ Krypto growled, planting his paws into the earth just as the wind from Clark's speed began to whip the air around.

Clark went faster and faster, creating a tunnel of water that spiraled ten, twenty, and finally thirty feet into the air. Feeling he had enough water circling around him, he continued to spin round and round as he left the ground, flying in circles, inching the cyclone little by little towards the burning festival. He faintly heard Krypto blasting things out of the way with his heat vision during the process.

Fire Chief Gary Kreg had seen his fair share of anomalies in Smallville, the worst being that meteor shower that happened about eighteen years ago, but what he saw coming towards him definitely fit the top ten anomaly list in his book. He'd been helping people off the Ferris wheel when someone screamed and started frantically pointing at the giant tornado heading in their direction. Now, Chief Kreg had seen plenty of tornadoes in his day but this wasn't a natural disaster heading in their direction. For one, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and for another, every time an object tried to get sucked into the typhoon, a beam of red would shoot out of nowhere and zap it into oblivion. Though Chief Kreg could hardly believe what he was seeing, he couldn't deny that what was heading towards them was a miracle. It was a cyclone of water.

_We're nearing the festival, Kal_, Krypto informed him as he blasted an old wheelbarrow out of the sky. _What's the plan now? At the speed you're going, you'll suck up the humans along with the attractions. _

_Not if we cause this thing to leave the ground._

_You can't be serious. How can we manage to do that?_

_You get in the bottom and start spinning. When you've reached my speed, lift off the air slowly. The force should keep the water spinning around you. I'm going to circle back and forth to keep its shape until we're over the top of the festival. Then we're going to fly out of the cyclone and let the water fall._

Krypto swallowed hard. _Hopefully nobody is going to see us. _

_If we fly fast enough we won't have to. Now, hurry up; I think I'm starting to get dizzy._

Krypto leapt into the water without a second thought. At first he had to fight against the current but after a moment he was able to get back down to the base and start running as fast as he could. A few seconds later, his speed matched Clark's and he started flying, taking the bottom of the cyclone with him.

_We're off the ground, Kal! _

Clark directed his body back and forth, concentrating on keeping the cyclone going while he and Krypto flew inch by inch over the top of the festival. A minute later, Clark used his x-ray vision to see how far they'd come_. I think we're where we need to be. _

_Then let's drop this thing and fly out of here!_

_Make sure to fly out as fast as you can. I'll meet you back at the farm. Then we can head to the festival to make sure everyone's okay. _

_Fine._

_On three then; One, two, three!_

Martha and Jonathan were just as shocked as everyone else about the cyclone flying overhead although the two of them had a better inkling of just who was causing the miracle. Their suspicions were confirmed when two sonic booms cracked through the air, rattling their eardrums. Everyone's screams were drowned out as the cyclone of water plummeted to the earth, slamming into the festival, the water immediately extinguishing the flames and drenching everyone in the vicinity. The water continued to rush everywhere but it didn't sweep anyone off their feet. It was just enough to get rid of the flames.

After stunned silence, a cheer rent the air as everyone realized that the fires were out. Exclamations of miracles and heavenly acts were voiced as people ran around hugging their loved ones. Jonathan and Martha looked at each other, their faces drenched with water but sporting huge grins.

"I think I know why Clark is here," Martha whispered.

Jonathan grinned, nodding. "He's a miracle."

The two of them shared a hug before going about seeing if everyone was alright while waiting for their son to reappear.

Clark touched down at the Kent farm shortly after rocketing out of the cyclone. Krypto joined him a second later. Surprisingly the two weren't even tired. In fact, they looked at each other and started laughing, Krypto in Clark's mind, Clark out loud.

"That was awesome!" Clark exclaimed.

_Indeed! But let's not make it into a habit, shall we?_

Clark grinned. "Good plan. We'd better get back to the festival and see what we can do to help clean up."

_From the cheers I assume the town is well enough off. I think we should focus our efforts on finding Chloe Sullivan_, Krypto argued.

The elation from being a hero left Clark immediately. "Right," he muttered, sudden fear gripping him. "We kind of revealed the secret to her, didn't we?"

Krypto scowled and nodded.

Clark sighed. "Right, let's go," he mumbled dejectedly.

The two took off running, blurring past the cornfields as they ran down Main Street into town. They slowed their pace to a leisure walk, wandering through the throngs of people who were discussing the miracle that had put out the fires. Clark caught sight of Lana and Pete near a café labeled The Talon. There was a glint of a clear diamond ring on Lana's left hand and both she and Pete were holding each other close in a way lovers would. Clark momentarily entertained the thought of giving the woman in the red dress a ring. The thought was interrupted as Chloe Sullivan appeared out of nowhere, grabbed Clark by the arm, and practically pulled him into an alley with Krypto at her heels.

The second Chloe determined they were alone she spun around to face him, her hands on her hips. For a woman eleven inches shorter than him, Chloe Sullivan was intimidating. The glare in her eyes was so intense that Clark was positive if humans had heat vision, he would have been burned. Her lips were pulled down in a scowl and her shoulders were squared as she stared him down. "Well?" she demanded.

Clark flinched. "Look, um, Chloe, this isn't a good time…"

"Clark, I know that you and I don't really know each other but don't be an idiot and try to avoid me," Chloe snapped. "And don't you even dare thing about trying to lie and say I was seeing things because I know what I saw!"

_We're going to have to tell her, _Clark sighed.

Krypto growled.

Chloe looked down at Krypto and Clark noticed a hint of fear in her eyes. He immediately tried to calm her, "Wow, it's okay. Krypto's just not too happy that we have to tell you everything."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Krypto? I thought your dog's name was Skip."

"And you also thought I was adopted from Metropolis," Clark pointed out.

Chloe's eyes narrowed. "Where were you adopted from?"

Clark frowned, extending his hearing to see if anyone else was listening. There were tons of people around them; this really wasn't the safest place to talk. Sighing, he took a step closer to Chloe. "Look," he muttered, "in order for me to answer all of your questions honestly we need to go back to the Kent farm."

It was Chloe's turn to frown. "You know, I'm not an idiot. Every time someone has a secret and tells the person to talk to them alone in some discrete location it usually means: hey, let me take you some place where nobody will see me kill you."

Clark's jaw dropped. "What?! You think I'm going to kill you, Chloe?"

Chloe shrugged. "I don't know you. I just saw you do something incredibly unexplainable. You obviously have a huge secret, one so big that you lied to the Kents in order for them to adopt you and pretend you're some simple city turned farm boy!"

"I didn't lie to the Kents!" Clark countered. "They already know about me and Krypto."

That one Chloe hadn't been expecting. "What?"

Clark rolled his eyes. "Look, I want to tell you everything but I can't do it here. Please, come with me to the Kent farm. If I wanted to kill you, I would have already done it. Do you think I'd wait for your permission? Besides, my people don't kill. It's against our law."

Chloe blinked. "Your… _people?"_

"Like I said, I'll explain everything at the Kent farm."

Chloe bit her lip, her eyes darting back and forth. She was deeply curious, that much was obvious. If the Kents knew about whatever it was Clark was hiding, shouldn't that calm her nerves? The Kents were the most trustworthy people in town. They wouldn't let a murdering psychopath sleep under their roof. "Fine," she muttered.

"Do you mind if I take you?" Clark asked hesitantly. "I can get us there faster than a car."

Chloe shrugged. "Alright."

Clark nervously stepped forward, remembering what Jonathan taught him about controlling his strength. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Chloe. Treating her with care, he slowly swept her legs from under her and lifted her into his arms. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck.

_We're going to have to go a little bit slower than we usually run, _Clark said to Krypto.

_Just don't go as slow as an earth snail_, Krypto muttered before taking off as a white blur.

Clark smirked. _You know, for a dog that didn't have super powers two days ago, you sure like using them a lot._

_They're fun, _came Krypto's reply just as Clark took off after him.

Chloe gasped as the wind smashed into her body forcing her into Clark's chest. The impact hurt a little bit and Clark immediately apologized the second the wind stopped twenty seconds later. "Chloe, are you okay?" he asked, panicked, setting her down.

Chloe rubbed the inside of her right arm. "I'll be fine. I just wasn't expecting to smack into steel is all. What are you made of anyway? Are you an android?"

Clark smiled. "I'm definitely not a robot. Come on in." Chloe followed him up the steps of the Kent porch into the house. "Do you want some lemonade?" Clark asked as he went into the kitchen to get a glass. "I've found myself becoming addicted to it… well, I guess that's a figure of expression since I really don't need it in order to survive."

"I get it," Chloe smiled, her unease beginning to lessen. "I guess I'll have a glass."

Clark poured one for both of them and then looked down at Krypto. "Do you want any?"

_Heavens no. I'll have some water._

Clark shrugged. "Have it your way." Chloe looked from Clark to Krypto as the former got a dish from the kitchen cupboard and poured water into it before setting it on the floor. "I'll tell her everything. Feel free to interject any time you want," Clark said before indicating for Chloe to follow him into the living room.

"So, wait a second, you can talk to your dog?"

Clark grinned. "Yes. He and I share something called Convergence. It's a rare special bond formed between a Kryptonian and an animal from Krypton."

"Kryptonian? Krypton?"

_Here goes nothing,_ Clark thought. "Chloe, do you believe in aliens?"

Chloe shrugged. "I don't need to really believe in them anymore, Clark, since Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern arrived on Earth we know there's life on other planets."

Clark paused at that. "Wait, there's a Green Lantern here?"

Chloe seemed taken aback by his outburst. "Um, yeah. He's been around for about a year."

_Did you know that Krypto?_

_No,_ Krypto muttered, just as surprised as Clark.

"I need to meet him!" Clark exclaimed aloud, suddenly excited.

"Hey! Before you go super speeding off to try and find him, why not finish explaining yourself to me!" Chloe countered.

"Oh, right," Clark muttered, sitting back into the couch.

"You were telling me about aliens. Does that mean that you're one of them?" she asked, her heart racing a little.

Clark swallowed the rest of his lemonade in one gulp and put the empty glass on the coffee table. Looking Chloe right in the eye, he revealed, "My real name is Kal-El. I was born on a planet called Krypton. It was destroyed when I was only a year old. My father, Jor-El, is a scientist. He knew of the coming calamity and warned my people but only a few believed him and left the planet before it exploded. My people have been traveling through space for over seventeen years looking for an abandoned planet we could colonize. So far we haven't found anything. We've stopped at other inhabited planets to repair our ship and refuel; Earth happens to be one of those stops. But, because your species is… young to the concept of life on other worlds, and rather distrustful of alien ships, we docked away from your planet and my father alone was sent here to negotiate with your people's leaders to obtain a metal your planet has in order to repair the damages to our ship, the Endurance."

Chloe stared at him for a moment, taking everything in. "Alright…" she muttered, "I can believe all of that. Except one thing you said doesn't make sense. If your father is the only one who came here to negotiate with Earth's leaders, what are you doing here?"

Clark smiled sadly. "I was getting to that. I have a love for other worlds. I can honestly say that some worlds I love more than my own."

_You mean you just love this one more than your own_, Krypto interjected.

Clark sent him a look which Chloe didn't miss but decided not to pry over.

"When I was seven, I disobeyed my parents and left the Endurance to explore an alien world that thrived on trade. Unfortunately, I didn't realize that they also flourished in the intergalactic children slave industry."

"That actually exists?" Chloe cried, shocked.

Clark nodded darkly. "I was taken by a collector and would have been subject to slavery had my father not come into contact with the Green Lantern Corps. Four Green Lanterns appeared in the private market I was held in and rescued all the children. Abin-Sur returned me to my father. After that, I was forbidden from leaving the Endurance. Even after I became an adult, I had to watch my friends leave the ship while I stayed behind." Clark grew quiet for a moment before muttering, "My father's rules drove me to bitterness and just a few days ago I told him that I hated him. After that fight, he drugged me into unconsciousness and the next thing I know, I'm waking up in the Kent's barn.

"I suppose he was trying to redeem himself. My father gave me the one thing I've always wanted: freedom. He chose the Kents because they lived in a discrete location where I could display my powers without drawing the eyes of your peoples' governments. For some reason, the Kents practically forced me to allow them to adopt me" – at this, a large smile came over Clark's face – "they truly are the best. I'm honored and grateful that they have showed such kindness and love to me, an alien! They look at me as though I am their own son and if I was completely honest with myself, I admit I see them as my parents. I don't mean to sound ungrateful for I love my real parents very much but… considering the relationship I have had with my father for all these years… it is hard for me to respect and honor him the way I have Jonathan Kent. I am ashamed to admit that."

Clark hung his head. Chloe didn't know what to say so she said nothing at all. She could tell there was more that Clark needed to tell her so she waited until he had composed himself.

Clark took a shaky breath. "I do love my father. He is a great man. He's finally given me what I have always wanted and I honor and respect him for that. I really love Earth. I know I'm not one of you but I feel… so attached to this place and your people, like I belong here. It's a feeling that has grown every passing minute. Your cultures fascinate me. The fact that you display passion openly astounds and excites me! Kryptonians do not display physical contact of any kind except behind closed doors in remote, private locations. But here! Here your people display affection for the entire world to see as if it were normal! I love that! I love that you all are different and yet the same. Kryptonians are bland compared to the colorful ethnicities humans have. It's astounding and beautiful!"

_Kal, you're beginning to rant._

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Clark suddenly stopped expounding.

"Huh?" Chloe asked, confused.

Clark grinned sheepishly. "Krypto… he told me I was beginning to rant. My apologies."

Chloe shook her head. "This is so weird. I'm not used to seeing someone able to communicate with their dog like you do."

"I'm sure it's not a common thing you find on Earth."

"I guess not," Chloe chuckled. "So, besides being able to talk to your dog telepathically and having super speed, what else can you do?"

Clark rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, let's see… I have freeze breath, heat vision, x-ray vision, microscopic vision, invulnerability, super hearing, super strength, and I can fly."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Wow."

"Chloe, I need you to understand something though. My powers come from the radiation of your yellow sun. Krypton lived under a red sun so my people never learned about these things."

"Wait, so you're saying that you woke up and poof you had super powers?" Chloe asked incredulously.

Clark nodded, "Yeah. As hard as this is to believe, two days ago, I was just like you."

Chloe sat back into the sofa, imagining what it must be like to one day wake up and suddenly have super abilities. "That must have been terrifying," she opined.

Clark sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You have no idea. I mean, I love having these powers – who wouldn't? – but I'm terrified I might hurt someone in the process! I have to treat everything I touch as if it were cardboard, including people."

Chloe instinctively reached forward and put a reassuring hand on Clark's shoulder. He jumped a little from her sudden contact but didn't shy away. His eyes met hers and he found her smiling. "You have a good heart, Kal-El."

Clark smiled. "Please, call me Clark." Chloe raised an eyebrow. "I… like the name," he muttered, staring at his hands.

"Okay… Clark. So, how long are you going to stay here?"

"Until my father finishes repairing the Endurance or until someone turns me into the government," Clark muttered nervously.

"I'm not going to tell anyone!" Chloe began fiercely.

Clark noted her heart beat was normal and her eyes were bearing into his without blinking. _We can trust her._

_I agree,_ Krypto said from the space on the rug he occupied. _Should we tell her about the meteor rocks? _

_I don't see why not. Maybe it'll be nice to have someone besides the Kents looking out for us. _"I appreciate your integrity, Chloe," Clark said with a grateful smile.

Chloe smiled back. "Hey, no problem. It's kind of nice having a super hero for a friend."

"Friend?"

"If that's okay with you?" Chloe asked uncertainly.

Clark's grin widened in delight. "I'd really like that. And as a friend, I'll tell you one more thing. Yesterday, Krypto and I stumbled upon the meteor rocks that hit Smallville a few years ago."

"Yeah? What about them?"

"Well," Clark muttered nervously, "so far they're the only thing that can hurt us. Chloe, I think that if we're exposed to them for an extended period of time, they could kill us."

Her eyes widened. "You're kidding! But, they're harmless to humans. Why would they hurt you?"

Clark shrugged. "I have no idea but while I'm here, if we come across them or if you see them somewhere near us, can you make sure they stay away from us?"

Chloe nodded vigorously. "Of course! You saved me today and you've trusted me with the biggest secret I've ever heard. Those meteor rocks are everywhere around here; you're going to need all the help you can get."

"Thank you, Chloe," Clark said sincerely.

Chloe smiled. "You're welcome, Clark."

o0o0o

It was night; at least, it was the usual time the Kryptonians went to sleep since it was always night in the depth of space. There was one, however, who was wide awake. General Zod was sitting in his military office, his eyes staring at nothing in particular while his thoughts swirled around in his head. He'd sent a note to his wife explaining that he would be in late and for her not to wait up for him. Eventually he planned to tell Faora the secret he'd learned – along with a few select individuals – but for now, he'd keep it to himself. No, for now, he needed to gain the special powers of the yellow sun and learn to control them. That way, he could have control over everyone whom he trusted the secret to.

"Al 23," General Zod called out.

A drone floating in the air in the shape of a tear drop swooped into the room. "Yes sir?" as it spoke in a cool female voice, the metallic surface facing Zod rippled slightly.

"I request a current status report on the Kryptonian people."

"Of course, sir," the AI replied before becoming silent. A moment later, the surface rippled, "Everyone besides you is asleep sir. I would suggest retiring proven the early hour."

"I have work to attend to," General Zod said. "Thank you for the report. You may return to your duties."

Zod waited another minute before getting up and exiting the room, grabbing an oxygen mask on his way out. He walked briskly to the front entrance of the ship, looked back and forth, and swiped his crystal across the surface. The door opened immediately, exposing Zod to the open air of space. Pulling on the oxygen mask and activating it, he stepped outside and quickly closed the doors behind him.

The ship was docked on the dark side of the moon so Zod had to travel across the black surface towards the opposite to get into the sun. It took him a while but he was too determined to turn back. Like a sunrise, Zod noticed the light brightening with each step he took and the second his body was exposed to the miniscule rays of the sun, he felt it beginning to change.

"Remarkable," he whispered, closing his eyes, relishing the rays as he continued walking forward. When he was fully in the light of the sun, he found a rock, sat down, and relaxed. He planned to only be out for a few hours; he figured that would be enough time for the yellow sun's ray to affect him.

The silence was soothing. Zod loved silence. There were no voices to contradict him; no sniveling drivel that he had to put up with from those idiotic councilmen. Soon, things would be different. But for now, for now he would wait.

After determining he'd been absorbing the sun enough, Zod stooped down and picked up a rock. His eyes narrowing, he squeezed his fingers. The moon rock crumbled into dust instantly. A feral grin spread across Zod's face, his eyes dancing as he wiped the powder away, watching it as it lingered in the air of space. "That will do nicely," he whispered, turning around and heading back to the ship.

o0o0o

Jor-El rubbed his eyes.

"You know, perhaps you should rest a while," Martian Manhunter suggested kindly. "You've been working for three days straight without sunlight."

Jor-El sighed. "I told them I'd be back in three and a half days. I have ten more pounds to gather still."

Martian Manhunter put a hand on Jor-El's shoulder. Even though the Kryptonian stiffened, he didn't pull away. "Jor-El, a little sunlight would do you good."

Jor-El sighed. "The Earth's leaders said I was to mine in the dead of night. There is no sunlight to rest in, J'onn."

J'onn smiled. "Only on this side of the Earth."

Jor-El's eyes widened. "I can't go to the other side of Earth! That is out of the jurisdiction given by the United Nations."

"Your powers come from the sun, correct?" J'onn asked.

"Yes."

"Then you must allow your body to rejuvenate. You will never be able to mine the amount of iron you need if you do not fuel your body properly."

Jor-El knew that J'onn was right. Out of all the heroes, he felt closest to the Martian. "What you say is logical but I cannot defy the rules set by Earth's leaders."

J'onn narrowed his eyes. "Give me a moment to speak with them."

Before Jor-El could protest, J'onn became transparent and disappeared through the floor. J'onn traveled through the earth at a remarkable speed until he reached the basement of the United Nations building. He spooked a young couple making out between some shelves.

"My apologies," he said, inclining his head. "Please don't stop on my account." He strode past them without a backward glance before continuing up through the floors to the private offices of Gregory Kimball, the ambassador for the United States. Sarah Crow, his secretary, was a young woman in her early thirties. Her hair was pulled into a bun with a few curly tendrils hanging loosely about her face. Half-moon glasses sat on the bridge of her nose as her manicured nails clacked across the keys of her keyboard.

J'onn walked up to her desk. "Excuse me, is Mr. Kimball in?"

"He is but he's not available to see anyone today," Mrs. Crow said curtly, her eyes still on her computer screen.

"Perhaps he could reconsider," J'onn urged.

Mrs. Crow looked up ready to give a dismissive remark but halted when she noticed who it was standing in front of her. "Oh! Mr. Manhunter! I didn't know it was you, sir."

J'onn smiled. "That is quite alright."

Mrs. Crow scrambled to grab her phone, dropping the receiver a couple of times in her haste to page her boss. Flustered, she finally hit the right button and put her phone to her ear. "Yes, sir, I understand you said you were busy but, sir, the Martian Manhunter is here to see you… yes, sir." She hung up the phone. "You can go on in."

"Thank you," Martian Manhunter said kindly, smiling at her before going into Mr. Kimball's office.

Gregory Kimball had been installed as the American ambassador to the United Nations a few months ago. He was a family man, having four children of his own, and had grown up in the Midwest. He had a cheery countenance and held deep values for truth and justice. He'd come highly recommended and so far the heroes had approved of him and his representation of the United States.

"Martian Manhunter, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Mr. Kimball asked, standing up and shaking J'onn's hand.

"Mr. Kimball, I apologize for this unscheduled appointment, but I come with a matter of urgency."

Mr. Kimball's soft brown eyes clouded. "What seems to be the matter?"

"It is Jor-El," J'onn began.

"His intentions weren't false!" Mr. Kimball cried, jumping to conclusions.

"Oh, no! Of course not!" J'onn said adamantly. Mr. Kimball relaxed. "No, sir, actually I am concerned about his health."

"His health?"

"His body is regenerated under the sun's rays," J'onn explained. "He hasn't seen sunlight since he returned to Earth."

"Are you saying he's dying or something?" Mr. Kimball asked.

J'onn frowned. "I am not certain but I don't want to wait around and find out that we could have prevented his death if we had allowed him to step into the sun once in a while."

Mr. Kimball's face whitened in alarm. "Could you imagine what his people would do if he accidently died here?!"

"I can which is why I have come seeking your advice on how to best proceed concerning this matter."

Mr. Kimball sat back in his chair and put his hands together, thinking. "We can't allow the general populace to learn of him or his people's existence. Hmmm, maybe sunlamps would work? I know it's not actual sunlight but it's artificial."

J'onn shook his head. "I don't believe it will give the results necessary to restore him properly. I would take full responsibility for his actions if you will allow me to take him somewhere the sun is shining."

Mr. Kimball swallowed. "Right now?"

"Do you want to risk his health throughout the night?" J'onn asked, his frown deepening.

Sighing, Mr. Kimball shook his head. "No. Alright, you have my permission, but Martian Manhunter? If anything goes wrong, it will be your fault. You know that?"

Martian Manhunter nodded. "Like I said, I accept full responsibility. Thank you, sir." He stood, shook the ambassador's hand, and left.

Ten minutes later, he was back in the mine. He found Jor-El had fallen into an exhausted sleep. He looked rather pale. Though he knew he did not approve of touch, J'onn took the matter into his own hands. Lifting the Kryptonian into his arms, he turned transparent and flew through the Earth towards the opposite side of the world where the sun's rays shone.

Jor-El felt the warmth seep into his cells, rejuvenating his energies in a way food never had. He breathed long and deep, turning his face towards the source of whatever it was restoring his strength. After relishing the replenishment, he opened his eyes.

Yellow grass was all around him. In the distance were trees that fanned out at the top, exposing a large part of their light brown branches and trunks. Birds chattered somewhere above him and in the distance he heard the rumblings of the earth as hundreds of hooves pounded into the ground. He sat up, looking around, taking in the bright blue sky and the brilliance of the yellow sun until he found J'onn sitting next to him.

J'onn smiled. "I see that the paleness of your skin has dissipated to its proper hue."

"Where are we?" Jor-El asked, fascinated by the large gray animals he saw in the distance. They had noses that hung down from their faces towards the ground and their giant ears stuck out on either side of their domed heads, flapping back and forth to chase away the insects that hovered around them.

"Africa," J'onn answered.

"What are we doing here?" Jor-El asked, alarmed, realizing this was definitely not another part of the mine. If he remembered right, Africa was an entirely different continent than America!

"Relax, my friend," J'onn appeased. "I got permission to bring you here from the United Nations."

"Y-You did?"

J'onn chuckled. "Yes. We've been sitting here for a good five hours."

"Five hours?!" Jor-El cried, leaping to his feet. The force of his strength propelled him fifteen feet into the air before coming back down. "I didn't mean to do that," he muttered from J'onn's silent stare.

The Martian smiled. "It appears your strength has returned. With your powers restored, you should be able to finish mining the iron you need in time to return to the Endurance."

"Are you coming with me?" Jor-El asked.

J'onn shook his head. "No. Actually, the Flash will be."

Jor-El relaxed, silently grateful Batman wasn't the first to supervise him alone on his ship. "I see. Well, we should return."

J'onn nodded. "The fastest way is for me to transparently take us through the Earth but in order for me to do that, I have to touch you."

Jor-El appreciated his consideration to his sensitivity. "If that is what is necessary, you may do so," he said, expressing his gratitude through his words.

J'onn placed his hand on Jor-El's shoulder. Jor-El felt a brief shiver run down his spine and looked down to find he could see right through his body. His fascination deepened as they sunk into the ground, the light disappearing all together. Jor-El didn't know how J'onn knew where he was going in the pitch blackness that surrounded them but the Martian was able to steer them through the Earth's many layers until they reappeared in the iron mine in Alabama. J'onn let go of him and after another shiver, Jor-El was restored to being solid.

"That… was_… incredible,_" he muttered, looking at his hands.

J'onn smiled. "Thank you."

"May I ask how were you able to see where we were going while deep in the Earth's crust?"

"My vision changes so that I may see when I become transparent," he responded. "It's not exactly like your x-ray vision but it gives me the ability to see ahead of myself."

"Fascinating," Jor-El muttered, trying desperately to curb his scientific curiosity to learn more of the Martian and his abilities. He had a job to do after all. Feeling his strength returned, he walked over to a spot and resumed digging out the iron he could see with his x-ray vision.

Several hours later, Jor-El sighed as he set the last bit of iron down on the ground he'd dug up. "I believe that is all I need for now," he muttered.

There was a whoosh in the mine as Flash appeared, his hands full of a burger and a cup of soda. Slurping on the straw and inhaling the hamburger in two bites, he burped, and wiped his mouth. "Excuse me," he said sheepishly. "I'm sorry I'm a little late; I was taking care of Captain Cold's latest scheme. Did I miss anything?"

"Who is Captain Cold?" Jor-El wondered.

Flash shrugged, "Just one of the villains I have to deal with." He walked over to the massive pile of iron Jor-El had collected. "Wow, that's a bunch of iron!" he muttered, tapping it with his knuckles. "Are you going to be able to get all of it onto the Traveler?"

Jor-El pulled out a crystal-like device, held it up to the iron, and ran a finger across its surface. A blue light shot from the crystal tip and illuminated the metal before the whole mass disappeared. "Already taken care of," he said simply, putting the crystal like device back into his pocket.

"Wow! How did you do that?" Flash asked.

"Teleportation ray," Jor-El said with a shrug. "It only transports things for short distances or else I'd use it to teleport the iron directly to the Endurance."

"That's still pretty impressive technology," Flash muttered.

Jor-El smiled, humored by Flash's reaction. "Perhaps I can give you one in the future but for now, shall we go?"

"Sure," Flash said, excited about the prospect of having his own teleporting crystal.

The three of them exited the mine, stepping out into the night. The stars twinkled above them, their small but prominent lights visible amidst the clouds. The moon shown down, it's fully lighted surface bathing the Earth in a pale light.

"Good luck in space," J'onn said to them both.

"Where are you headed off to?" Flash asked.

"Work," he replied simply.

"Thank you for earlier," Jor-El muttered.

J'onn smiled. "It was no trouble. Take care." And with a brief nod, he took off into the night sky, disappearing into the clouds.

"Thank you for accompanying me," Jor-El said to the Flash as they entered the Traveler a moment later.

"It's no problem at all. I'm actually excited to go back into space. It was pretty cool."

"It gets old after a while," Jor-El honestly opined.

As he set the coordinates for the Endurance, Jor-El's thoughts went to his son. He desperately wanted to visit the Kent farm and see how he was doing but he knew that it was too big of a risk to take. He had decided not to use his abilities to check in on Kal-El either; the last thing he needed was for his son to find out he'd been eavesdropping and jump to conclusions involving mistrust. So he settled for wondering, praying to the higher powers that Kal-El would be protected in his absence.

o0o0o

It had been three days since Chloe had learned the truth. Clark had told Martha and Jonathan what happened the second they had returned home later that day. Both of them had not been happy about the news but after a deep discussion with Chloe the next day, it was agreed that she was trustworthy to keep the secret.

It had been a long day. Clark had spent it with Jonathan out in the fields doing farm work. Clark had to hand it to Jonathan; farm life was hard. It required a lot of effort and was definitely not for the faint of heart. Though he wasn't physically tired, Clark couldn't lie that he was glad the day was practically over. He was grateful that it had been so productive, however, because it helped to distract his thoughts.

Though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he was beginning to feel homesick.

He mostly missed his mother, his cousin Kara, and his friends, Zara-Ra and Ching-Mi. There had been several times that he'd had the inclination of longing to converse with them, to share with them all of the wondrous things he was learning. But it was not to be. This exile for a month on Earth he'd thought would keep him occupied but the reality was that at night, he longed to be with his friends and family. He couldn't understand why he was feeling this way because he loved Earth and everything that came with it but the undeniable reality was that he had spent the last two evenings out on the porch with his gaze heavenward.

Shortly after dinner, Clark excused himself, walking out onto the porch. Krypto didn't follow him. He knew that sometimes Clark got into these moods where he preferred to be alone. Instead the dog joined Jonathan in the living room, allowing the man to pat his head absentmindedly while he watched the news. Martha was in the kitchen cleaning up the last of the dishes, insisting to Clark that she needed to do it so as not to become a lazy bump on a log.

Instead of sitting on the porch swing like usual, Clark walked down the steps and headed into the barn. His feet seemed to unconsciously propel him up the wooden steps that led to the hayloft where extra hay was stored for the animals down below. What Clark stumbled upon surprised him. The hay had been cleared away to make a path leading to a large window that opened to display the corn fields all around them. What captured Clark's attention, however, was what was standing at the window. Fully assembled, Clark immediately recognized the telescope he used to gaze in all the time back on the Endurance.

"How did this get here?" he wondered to himself.

The last time he'd been around the telescope… his father had come to see him. Clark's eyes widened. His father had drugged him and he'd fallen back into the telescope and knocked it to the floor. Had his father brought the telescope with him? It was the only explanation of how the contraption had even come to be in the Kent's barn. A strange feeling warmed Clark's heart and a small smile climbed his cheeks. His father had set this up for him. Touched, he walked over and looked into the telescope pointing towards the Earth's constellations.

As he gazed up at the brilliant stars, he couldn't help but mutter, "Thank you… father."

He stayed there looking at all the different stars for over an hour before his thoughts took him to other matters. He was going to hang out with Chloe tomorrow for most of the day. He wondered what exactly they were going to do. Chloe hadn't really said. Clark walked away from the telescope and lay down on the hay, his thoughts wandering…

_Clark found himself leaning against a banister overlooking a magnificent city. The hubbub of city life bustled below him as people littered the sidewalks, cars honked for other cars to go faster, and the constant construction noises drilled through his eardrums as a dull hum. _

_A door squeaked open behind him but he didn't turn around. The smells of vanilla captured his nose as the click-click sound of familiar heels filled his ears. He smiled to himself, already knowing who it was but not bothering to turn around. _

"_I thought I'd find you up here." _

_The woman's soprano voice sent a thrill down his spine and he felt a sense of happiness; she'd been looking for him. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, trying to hide his smile. "I figured I'd get a little bit of fresh air," he replied. _

_The woman's thin shoulder bumped against his as she handed him a cup of coffee. He gratefully accepted it, taking sips, pretending it was hot. "So, how's your article coming along?"_

_Clark turned to the woman, momentarily distracted by her beauty as she tucked a long strand of her rich brown hair behind her ear. She wore a white collared shirt under a black vest, the top two buttons of her white blouse undone just enough to tease his fantasies. Her soft jaw line was tilted upwards in his direction, her hazel eyes searching his face as she scrutinized him._

_Clark shrugged. "I haven't started it yet. There's a loose end I need to tie up with a source. They're supposed to call me back in about half an hour."_

"_Half an hour, huh?" she said, fiddling with the cup of coffee in her hands. "A lot can happen in half an hour, you know." She slyly glanced up at him, her cheeks pink. _

_Clark heard her heart begin to race, the pace matching his own. Grinning at her, he set his cup of coffee on the banister and slipped his arms around her tiny waist. "What exactly did you have in mind?" _

_She grinned, her hands looping around his neck. She lifted onto her toes to draw herself nearer to his face. "I don't know…" she muttered seductively, "maybe this…" _

_He bent down eagerly to meet her…_

A bark startled him into consciousness. Clark flailed around, hay flying in several directions as he sat up, confused. "W-What?!" he cried sleepily.

_I wondered where you wandered off to,_ Krypto said. _You've been out here for over two hours! Jonathan and Martha are beginning to worry._

Clark felt his stomach plummet. "It was only a dream," he muttered in disappointment, flopping back into the hay.

_Did you dream of the woman in the red dress again? _Krypto asked curiously.

Clark sighed. "Yeah except this time she wasn't wearing red."

_Do you mind sharing?_

Clark shrugged before opening his mind to the dream so Krypto could see it to. The dog rested in the hay beside him a moment later. _I can't help but notice that in both dreams you woke before being able to kiss her._

Clark frowned. "Well, if _someone_ hadn't barked right in my ear, I might have this time!"

Krypto scratched his ear with his foot. _Sorry,_ he chuckled.

Clark sighed, his thoughts filled with the dream he'd just had. "I wonder where we were," he mused.

_Obviously it was a city. She asked you about an article. What does that mean?_

Clark shrugged. "I don't know. I said I was waiting for a source to call me. What does that mean?"

It was Krypto's turn to shrug. _And what were you wearing on your face?_

"Glasses," Clark muttered, "Though I don't know why. Those things are made for those with poor eyesight but my eyesight is perfect. Why would I need glasses?"

_Your guess is as good as mine._

Clark rubbed his eyes. "I need to find out who this girl is, Krypto, or else I'm going to go mad."

Krypto sat silently beside him for a few minutes. _Where do you propose to start looking for her? There are thousands of cities in America alone._

"I don't know," Clark grumbled, starting to feel frustrated. "I've only got three weeks left! I love being here in Smallville but I don't think I'm going to find her by staying here."

_Should we tell the Kents about your dreams?_

Clark was quiet for a moment. "Maybe," he muttered quietly.

_I'm sure they could help. They might have some ideas as to what a source is and why you might have been wearing glasses._

"Yeah, they might," Clark hedged.

Krypto bumped his head into Clark's arm. _Why are you hesitant over this proposal? _

Clark shrugged. "No reason."

_Kal, is it because you secretly want to keep these dreams to yourself?_

Clark froze. He shouldn't have been surprised. Krypto could read him better than anyone. "Yeah," he admitted. "They're just really special."

Krypto smirked. _Oh yes… they're your own personal fantasy similar to the ridiculous novels you used to read back home. _

Clark frowned. "They are not ridiculous. Those novels are classics from around the universe."

Krypto shrugged. _Call them whatever you want. They are most definitely what other Kryptonians would call horror stories of explicit detail and immorality._

"That's because they don't understand the beauty of it," Clark defended.

Krypto chuckled. _Whatever you say, Kal. So, are you going to tell the Kents or not?_

Clark sighed. "I suppose I should. If I keep this to myself, I'll go stir crazy. Come on; let's go inside."

As Krypto followed him down the steps, he said casually, _I see your telescope somehow made it to Earth._

Clark decided not to comment since he knew full well that Krypto was smart enough to figure out that the telescope was in the barn because of Jor-El. Wandering back into the house, Clark found his adopted parents sitting in the living room. Martha was busy crocheting her latest masterpiece while Jonathan was surfing through television stations.

"Mom, dad, can I talk to you for a minute?" Clark asked.

Jonathan immediately turned the television off. "Sure, Clark, what is it?" he asked, inviting Clark to sit down.

Clark bit his lip. "What I have to tell you is kind of personal," he muttered, staring at his shoes.

Martha set her crochet hook aside. "Clark, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

Touched that they would honor his privacy, Clark politely said, "I feel that if I don't, I'll regret it."

Jonathan and Martha shared a look before turning back to him. Clark took a deep breath and explained both dreams, not bothering to leave out the details; it would be easier for them to understand the motivation behind his longing to find the woman in the red dress by so doing. As he finished, he looked up at them. Both were contemplating what he'd just revealed.

"Those are some pretty interesting dreams, Clark," Jonathan said. "You dreamt of this woman while you were still on the Endurance?"

Clark nodded. "Yes. It was shortly after we'd crossed through the Asteroid Field."

Martha and Jonathan shared another look.

"I'm a firm believer that everything happens for a reason," Martha said while Jonathan nodded in agreement next to her. "I don't understand everything, Clark, but I have a feeling that the role this woman is going to play in your life is a significant one."

Clark nodded. "I feel that way too. I haven't felt so connected to someone before in my life and I've never even met her! I don't know what her name is, where she lives, or how I can even find her! All I know is, from the moment I woke from that first dream, I knew she was on Earth and that she's important."

"She's the one you thought of to trigger your heat vision, isn't she?" Jonathan guessed.

Clark blushed. "Yes… Honestly, I've never experienced these feelings for any of the Kryptonian girls I've grown up with. I've seen friends and acquaintances sharing similar feelings but I've never felt this way. How can it be possible to have such strong feelings towards someone you don't even know?"

Martha smiled. "Like I said, Clark, we don't have all the answers but we might be able to help you find her."

Clark swallowed. "I really want you to…" he fell silent.

"Clark, what is it?" Jonathan asked.

Clark sighed. "My father placed me here for a reason. I feel I would be dishonoring him by leaving Smallville."

"I can understand how you feel, son, but I can tell you that if you don't find out who your mystery woman is, you're going to regret it forever," Jonathan promised.

Clark blinked. "Are you saying I should defy my father's wishes of keeping me in Smallville?"

Martha took his hand and squeezed it affectionately. "What we're saying, Clark, is that you need to follow your heart."

Clark looked at both of them and then around the living room. "But… I like it here in Smallville. I don't want to leave you two. We were just starting to be a family."

Jonathan smiled. "Who said anything about you leaving us behind? Martha and I will be coming with you!"

"What?" Clark asked, surprised.

Martha chuckled. "Clark, you can't make this journey on your own! Your father asked us to watch over you. The only way we can do that is by joining in the hunt for this mystery girl."

Clark stared at them numbly. _I wasn't expecting that._

Krypto was equally surprised. _Neither was I._

"Oh, Jonathan, this will be so much fun!" Martha cried, clapping her hands together, her eyes shining.

Clark finally found his voice. "But, what about the farm? You can't just drop everything to come with me!"

"Sure we can!" Jonathan said. "We can have Ben take care of things while we're away. We'll just tell everyone we've gone on vacation."

"We were talking about going on one before your father brought you to us," Martha revealed.

"Besides, by going with you, we can continue to help you with your powers," Jonathan said.

Clark couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Kents were willing to drop everything to help him find the woman in the red dress. How were they going to afford all of this? Surely they had a budget they had to keep. He couldn't expect them to jump from city to city without having to use their finances.

"I don't even know which city she lives in," Clark said in a desperate attempt to change their minds. "We'd have to hop all over the place!"

Jonathan and Martha considered this. "We'd make due," Jonathan said after a pause.

"No," Clark said firmly. "I can't jeopardize you finances for my personal affairs."

"Clark, we want to help," Martha argued. "And we're not about to let you go tromping off into the world alone when you haven't even been on Earth for a week."

Clark frowned. "I appreciate your eagerness but I'm not comfortable with this."

"Alright," Jonathan muttered. "We've all got a lot on our minds. How about we sit on this for a day and after we've had some time to think about it, we'll talk about what to do? Does that sound fair?"

Clark didn't think he'd change his mind on the matter but agreed only after Martha nodded emphatically in favor of the proposal.

"Okay, now that that's settled, we should probably get to bed. We've got a lot of things ahead of us tomorrow," Jonathan said, standing up to stretch.

After putting her crocheting away, Martha wrapped her arms around Clark's neck and gave him a good night kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Clark," she said tenderly.

Clark couldn't help but smile as he replied, "Good night, mom."

Jonathan clapped him on the shoulder, wishing him good night as well. Clark returned the gesture before following them up the stairs, Krypto at his heels.

_Well, that went well, _Krypto said as he settled at the bottom of the bed.

Clark super sped into his pajamas before crawling under the covers. "That's an exaggeration. I didn't even think they'd suggest coming with me! I figured we'd stay here another week before heading out to look on our own but they're adamant about coming with us."

_Perhaps you could run that idea by them tomorrow night when you discuss it again._

"Maybe," Clark yawned. "I think all of this stressing has tired me out. I'm going to get a little more sleep."

_Have fun,_ Krypto said sleepily. _I'll_ _try not to wake you if you have another dream._

Clark scowled. "You'd better not."

Krypto laughed as Clark closed his eyes and rolled onto his side, his mind drifting to the woman in the red dress again.

As the sun began to rise, Clark woke with a start. He hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep. Krypto grumbled as he stubbornly stayed in bed despite his body waking up. _I refuse to get out of bed!_ He grumbled.

Clark rolled out from under the covers and got dressed.

_And where are you going?_ Krypto asked, opening one eye.

Clark shrugged. "Out."

Clark was in another one of his solitary moods. Krypto frowned. _Fine, just don't stay in the sky for too long. I don't want to have to come find you again._

"I won't go far," Clark muttered as he left the room, straightening his bright red jacket over a blue tee shirt.

As quietly as he could, he descended the stairs and headed outside through the side door in the kitchen. Sighing, Clark unconsciously found himself in the barn again in front of the telescope. He frowned before sitting down on the hay, laying back and letting his mind wander. Of course the brunette from his dreams immediately plagued his thoughts.

"Who are you?" he muttered aloud, rubbing his eyes.

Shutting them tightly didn't help; the image of the woman in red was even more pronounced. Clark once again relived her walking down the hall in the lacy red dress, her hips swaying back and forth, her long hair bouncing up and down and side to side as the most glorious smile graced her full lips and caused her eyes to sparkle. Clark groaned aloud as he relived her body slipping over the top of his, her hands slithering across his neck, her head tilting towards him.

Clark's eyes burned. Shaking his head, trying to master the intense heat, he forced the warmth away while continuing to focus on the woman as his thoughts filled with the second dream. By the time he'd gone over the second dream completely, his eyes were no longer burning. Though happy with his accomplishment, Clark couldn't help noticing the empty feeling in his heart. He thrust his palms into his hands and again groaned aloud.

"You know, I didn't think I'd find you stressed at eight o'clock in the morning."

Clark jumped as he looked around to find Chloe leaning against the hayloft barrier, the only thing preventing her from falling backward onto the barn floor. She wore comfortable jeans, and a flowery blouse, the neckline loosely tied with a ribbon. She had a comfortable smile on her face and her eyes sparkled as she raised an interested eyebrow. Her expression obviously asked the silent question of why he was in the hayloft.

"I have a lot on my mind," Clark answered.

Chloe walked over and plopped down in the hay opposite to him. Folding her arms, she said, "Well, that much is obvious since I managed to sneak up on you for the first time."

Clark sent her a lopsided grin. "Not an easy feat, Miss Sullivan."

Chloe's grin faded after a moment. "Seriously, though, what are you stressing about?"

"I'm not stressing," Clark said evasively.

Chloe gave him a disbelieving look.

Clark sighed. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to hide things from her. "Fine, yes, I'm stressing."

"About?"

Clark looked away from her. "You'll think it's stupid."

"Clark, I think I can handle anything you've got to tell me," she said confidently. "You should know that by now."

Clark shook his head. "Amazing," he muttered, "I've known her for four days and she already knows my deepest darkest secrets."

Chloe grinned. "Well, that's what a best friend is, Clark. Now, tell me what's on your mind."

Clark bit his lip, took a deep breath, and let it all out. "Okay."

He then told her everything he'd told the Kents last night. He felt himself blushing crimson by the time he finished, his eyes unable to look at Chloe, his hands playing with a piece of hay to distract himself from having to see her reaction.

There was silence for almost a full minute before Chloe spoke. "Interesting," she muttered. "You said the first dream happened before you even came to Earth?"

Clark looked up to find she wasn't teasing him nor did she appear skeptical. Instead she was thoughtful, her face pulled into a calculated expression. "Um, yeah," he said.

"Hmmm. And in the second dream, those words were the exact ones you two exchanged?"

Clark nodded. "Yes."

"She's a reporter."

Clark's jaw dropped. "Huh? How do you know?"

"Well, from the dream it sounds like you're a reporter too," Chloe said, grinning. "Tell me, Clark, have you ever had a desire to report the news?"

Clark, surprised by her question, answered automatically, "No, I'd never given it a thought before… until recently…"

Chloe's eyebrow rose. "Oh?"

"Well, I like reading the newspapers in the morning," he said. "I've always enjoyed reading and writing. But what does this have to do with the dream?"

Chloe grinned. "She asked you how your article was coming and you said you were waiting on a source to get back to you. Clark, articles and sources are associated with journalism. And you were drinking coffee, something reporters rely on when pulling long hours in a newsroom."

Clark shook his head. "How on earth you connect these dots is beyond me."

"It's what reporters do, Clark," Chloe answered smiling widely. "I've been writing articles and meeting up with sources since I was in high school. I was the editor for the Torch, the high school newspaper, all four years I went to Smallville High. I've even done a couple of articles for the Smallville Post."

"I didn't know that."

She shrugged, "We never got around to talking about that."

"So, is that what you want to do for the rest of your life? Reporting the news?"

Chloe nodded. "Are you kidding? It's the only thing I've ever wanted to do!" Her face fell a little as her heart beat a little harder. "Um, actually, one of the reasons I called yesterday asking if we could hang out was because I got a letter in the mail from Metropolis."

Clark looked at her confused. "A… letter?"

"Yeah," she said rubbing her arm. "Um, I got accepted for an internship at the Daily Planet. I'm leaving next week. I'll be living in Metropolis for six months, making a small name for myself. If I'm good, the Editor in Chief, Perry White, might let me stay."

"So, you're leaving Smallville?" Clark asked, feeling sad at the realization of losing his friend.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah."

Clark tried to be happy for Chloe. He knew that humans her age were at the stage in their lives where they sought to make their dreams a reality. She was moving on to accomplish her dream of becoming a reporter.

"Clark, I know this may sound completely out of the blue, but, do you want to go with me?" Chloe asked.

Clark's eyes widened. "What?"

"Well, I mean, you're only going to be here for another three and a half weeks, right? I figured you'd want to see a major city before you have to go back to your people."

"I don't know," Clark said automatically. "The Kents are supposed to be my caretakers the entire time I'm here."

Chloe frowned a little. "No offense to the Kents but, Clark, you're old enough to make your own decisions and live your own life. Do you really want to spend all your time in Smallville?"

Clark sighed, contemplating her question. "I feel that your longing to leave this place is greater than mine because you've been here longer than I have. I want to stay with the Kents but I can't shake the thought that if I do that, I'll never meet that girl."

"Not to mention that if she's a reporter, it will be easier to find her in Metropolis than here."

"How do you figure? Just because she's a reporter doesn't mean she works in that particular city. She could be anywhere."

"Ahhh, but you've overlooked something Clark. Even if they may be enemies, reporters know other reporters. Not to mention the Daily Planet isn't just a paper that circulates in Metropolis. It circulates the world. It's the biggest newspaper on Earth! If any paper will know competitors and their reporters, it's the Daily Planet."

Clark swallowed. "What you say sounds logical. But there's no way I could go with you! I don't have a place to stay. I don't have any currency. I don't exactly have the necessary documents your governments require for one to get a job either."

Chloe waved away his concerns. "You can stay with me. As an intern, the Daily Planet is not only going to pay for my six months amount of rent but also provide me with an apartment. The only thing I'll need to pay for is food and I've saved up plenty. Providing food for both of us won't be a problem. Besides, you're only going to be here for a couple more weeks anyway. It's not long term."

Clark couldn't believe his ears. The thought of going with Chloe to Metropolis just felt right. He couldn't fully explain it but the second she proposed the idea, he knew it was the right thing to do. But how on Earth could he tell the Kents? How could he leave them? They were his parents… well, his adopted parents.

"I want to go with you," he muttered, "but, what about the Kents?"

"Let's go talk to them about it!" Chloe said, leaping to her feet before Clark could fully comprehend what they were about to do. She'd gotten halfway down the stairs before Clark even made to move out of the hay. Brushing himself off, he followed her, matching her pace two seconds later as the two walked into the Kent home.

"Chloe! We weren't expecting you for another hour," Martha said as she looked up from the food she'd just placed on the table.

"Sorry to intrude so early, Mrs. Kent," Chloe apologized.

"It's no trouble at all," Jonathan said, setting down the morning addition of the Daily Planet.

"Are you hungry?" Martha asked. "I just made a fresh batch of pancakes."

"I ate before I came but thank you for the offer," Chloe said.

Clark, however, found he was very hungry. Sitting down at the table, he pulled the plate of pancakes towards him, drowned them in syrup, and ate the whole plate in less than five seconds.

"Wow!" Chloe cried. "Did you even chew?"

Clark grinned sheepishly after wiping his mouth. "Mom's a really good cook."

Martha patted Clark's hand affectionately as she took his plate over to the sink to wash it. "So, what are you two going to do today?"

"Oh, I was going to introduce Clark to the theater and the Talon," Chloe said cheerfully. "But before we go, we wanted to run something by the two of you."

The Kents looked at the two young adults curiously.

"Clark and I have been talking," Chloe began a little hesitantly over feeling their eyes on her, "He told me all about his dreams and I think the girl he wants to look for is a reporter."

"That would make a lot of sense," Jonathan mused, rubbing the slight stubble on his chin. "You did use the words source and article in your latest dream, didn't you Clark?"

Clark nodded. "Yeah; I think Chloe's right."

"I got accepted for a six month internship with the Daily Planet yesterday," Chloe announced, "And I suggested that Clark come live with me in Metropolis for a couple of weeks."

"That way you don't have to leave the farm," Clark said quickly.

Both Kents were silent for a moment. Martha was the first to speak. "Do you think that's such a good idea?"

"You're still fairly new to Earth, Clark. Metropolis is one of the biggest cities on the East Coast," said Jonathan.

Clark bit his lip. "I don't want to give the impression that I am ungrateful to both of you for taking me in as one of your own but I truly feel that this is the path I must take. I think I have a pretty good sense of control over my abilities."

"I don't know," Jonathan muttered hesitantly.

"It's the best chance I have of finding her, dad," Clark said quietly. "You said it yourself that if I don't find her that I'll regret it forever. If I stay here, I know that will come true. I love both of you and view you as my second parents but this is something I need to do."

Martha and Jonathan shared a significant look and after silent communication passed between them, Martha turned to Clark and smiled. "We couldn't keep you here anyway, Clark. Go to Metropolis and find your girl."

"Thank you," Clark said his voice suddenly thick with emotion.

Martha's eyes filled with tears. Clark had said he loved them. They hadn't voiced their feelings before but Martha had loved Clark from the moment she saw him. He was her boy, even if she'd only known him for less than a week it was undeniable. People say that it takes a long time to establish a connection with others but there is something different concerning the relationship between a parent and their child, adopted or not, and that connection was definitely shared between Clark and the Kents.

Jonathan was overcome with the same emotion his wife was experiencing as he placed a hand on Clark's shoulder. "You're welcome, son. But you have to promise us that you'll call at least twice a week and that you'll come home on the weekends."

Clark grinned. "You got it!"

"What about Krypto?" Martha suddenly wondered.

Chloe grinned. "I'm technically already breaking the rules by having Clark stay with me. I don't have an issue having Krypto around. He's not a mindless mutt like other human dogs. I think he'll be able to keep himself hidden from any prying eyes."

Krypto sauntered into the room with his head held high_. She's right about that one_, he said.

Clark smirked. _Just don't fall for any Earth dogs in the city._

Krypto growled, offended. _I find it insulting that you would even consider the possibility of me being attracted to the mindless mutts on this planet!_

Clark laughed and the Kents and Chloe looked from him to Krypto.

"Care to share?" Chloe asked.

"Krypto doesn't believe he'll find love in the big city."

Chloe grinned. "I don't know, Krypto, there are some pretty high class dogs in Metropolis."

_I have no intentions of mix breeding, thank you_, Krypto said in a huff as he turned and left the room with his nose in the air.

Clark reiterated what he'd said and everyone shared a laugh.

"We'd better get going if we're going to catch that movie," Chloe said after checking her watch. "I'm sorry that you can't come, Krypto."

_I want to sleep some more anyway,_ he said from the living room.

"He doesn't mind staying here," Clark assured her as he stood up. "Shall we?"

Chloe nodded. "Thanks for letting me borrow him for the day, Mr. and Mrs. Kent."

Martha smiled. "It's no trouble at all, dear. You two go and have fun! We expect to know what you think of the town's attractions when you get back, Clark."

"And we'd like you to be home before dark," Jonathan added.

Clark grinned. "Okay, see you later."

He followed Chloe out to her car and hopped in the passenger side. Chloe turned to him and grinned. "You ready to have some fun?"

Clark nodded eagerly, his elation near euphoria. In less than a week he would be going to Metropolis in search of the girl he longed to know. Ecstatic concerning the things to come, he chatted happily with Chloe as the two of them headed down the road into town.

**Hey guys! Wow, this story is getting lots of love! I know this chapter was a bit of a filler but it sets the stage for what's going to be going on in the next two chapters. I'll post those soon! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Metropolis

**AN: Sorry for the delay folks! I hope this chapter satisfies all of you! Thanks for your patience!**

10: Metropolis

Kara knew that what she was doing was wrong. Her whole being was filled with anxiety but she wouldn't let it change her mind from the course she had decided to follow. Her heart beating wildly, Kara wandered casually down the hall towards her Aunt and Uncle's residence. It was in the evening and she knew that her Aunt Lara was currently visiting with Uncle Jor-El on the fifth floor. She'd be able to sneak in to their home without the fear of them stumbling upon her. Still, she felt bad for violating their personal space.

Kara shook her head. "Get a grip on yourself," she muttered aloud.

Swiping her crystal against the panel on her relatives door, she slipped inside before anyone could notice her.

It had been over a week since she'd seen Kal-El. She knew Aunt Lara said he was contagious but she didn't care. She missed Kal-El. Kara only wanted to see how he was doing; seeing his condition for herself would ease her mind as well as Zara-Ra's and Ching-Mi's. The two of them had wanted to accompany her in this venture but Kara didn't want them to get in trouble if she got caught so instead they were waiting for her in the Recreational Center. Swallowing hard, Kara walked down the hall towards Kal-El's bedroom.

The door was open. Peeking in, she was surprised to find the bed was made. She glanced at the bathroom, wondering if he was in there but found it empty too. Kara's eyes narrowed in suspicion. She went into Kal-El's room and looked around, analyzing every inch of the place. She was shocked to find that a strange melted hole in the right wall exposed Jor-El and Lara's room to her view. Curious, Kara walked over to the hole and ran her hand over the edges. The metal had been melted but by what? Something was off about all of this.

"Kal? Are you here?" she called, leaving Kal-El's room to search the rest of the apartment. "Krypto?" she continued, realizing the dog was missing too.

She combed every inch of the apartment but didn't find a single trace of her cousin or his dog. At first she thought Kal-El had run away but then she noted that all of his possessions and clothing were still in his room. Lara had said Kal-El was sick. Was he in the infirmary? Only one way to find out.

Kara left the apartment and rushed off to the infirmary on the second floor. She pushed the doors open and strode up to the desk where a young woman with long black hair sat. "Miss Zor-El, to what do we owe the pleasure?" the woman asked, inclining her head.

Kara returned the gesture. "I was wondering if my cousin Kal-El was here. I learned he may be ill."

The woman's eyebrows rose as she shook her head. "He's not here. We would know if Kal-El had been admitted." The woman's cheeks darkened slightly and Kara looked on in amusement. Apparently she'd found yet another of her cousin's secret admirers. The man probably didn't even have a clue that almost all the girls on the Endurance had a crush on him.

Sighing, Kara tried to smile, "Well, I'm glad to know the rumor of his illness is false. Thank you for your time."

She strode out of the infirmary and headed right for the Recreational Center, her thoughts going wild. Why had Aunt Lara lied? Kal-El wasn't sick in the infirmary. He wasn't home. Where could he possibly be?

Zara-Ra and Ching-Mi were sitting on the bench in the Recreational Center enjoying each other's company. Despite her parents' wishes, Zara-Ra had been seeing Ching-Mi in secret. The two longed to hold each others' hand but they didn't dare; Kryptonians didn't touch especially in public.

"I wonder what is keeping Kara," Zara-Ra muttered, consciously having to stop herself from leaning into Ching-Mi.

"I do not know," Ching-Mi replied quietly with slight worry. "I pray she hastens. I have to return to my duties soon."

Zara frowned. "Sometimes I wish you hadn't accepted going into the Military. I feel we have no time to see each other."

"Your choice of career takes a grand amount of time too," he put in, smiling.

"I've always wanted to be on the Kryptonian Council," Zara-Ra defended. "It takes a great amount of time working up through the ranks of politics."

"As is the same with the Military," Ching-Mi laughed.

Zara-Ra became quiet for a moment. "Ching… I heard that General Zod appointed Nor with the position you wanted."

Ching-Mi sighed. "He did. I thought I was going to get it but…"

"I am sorry," Zara-Ra said, desperately wanting to console him with an embrace but refraining from doing so.

Ching-Mi smiled sadly. "It is a setback but I think I've found a new position to pursue."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

Ching-Mi looked her straight in the eye. "Bodyguard."

Zara-Ra raised an amused eyebrow. "Bodyguard? Seriously?"

Ching-Mi nodded vigorously. "Even though the position isn't needed on the Endurance, when we visit alien worlds it is a necessity."

"I agree with you in that regard but a bodyguard doesn't get a very high amount of pay."

"It would be worth it to protect someone you cared about," he said quietly.

Zara-Ra's heart picked up. She glanced over at Ching-Mi. Had he just hinted at what she thought or was she just imagining it? She was just about to confront him when Kara appeared, sitting down next to them with a dark expression on her face. "Kara, what is it?"

"Something's wrong," she whispered. "Kal wasn't at home and he wasn't in the infirmary. Krypto is missing too."

"What?!" both Ching-Mi and Zara-Ra cried together.

"Are you certain?" Ching-Mi asked, lowering his voice.

Kara nodded, looking around to make sure others weren't listening in. "I'm positive."

"Did he run away?" Zara-Ra asked nervously.

"I don't think so," Kara muttered, shaking her head. "All of his things are still in his room."

"Why would Lady Lara tell us that Kal was sick then?" Ching-Mi wondered.

Kara shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe she doesn't know where he is but doesn't want word getting out that he's missing?"

Zara-Ra shook her head. "Where would he go? Kal isn't one to disobey his parents even though he and his father have not seen eye to eye for years."

"Maybe we should inquire his parents about this," Ching-Mi suggested.

"No," Kara said flatly.

"Why not?" Zara-Ra demanded.

"If they don't know the answer to where he is, would we not be heightening their anxiety?" Kara reasoned to her friends.

"But if they knew that we knew he was missing, maybe we could help them search for him," Ching-Mi opined.

Kara bit her lip. "For now, we will wait."

Ching-Mi and Zara-Ra didn't look to happy about this but Kara was older than both of them and therefore knew what best to do. Trusting her wisdom, they nodded their consent. Kara sighed and looked out over the Recreational area silently wondering where her cousin was and praying he was safe.

o0o0o

Flash was leaning against the wall with a small amused smirk on his face. He was standing in the shield generator room with Jor-El and Lara, the two Kryptonians feeling awkward under his scrutinizing gaze.

"Do you think you could look away?" Jor-El asked sheepishly.

Flash rolled his eyes. "It's not like I haven't seen couples making out before. Besides you said you're falling behind schedule and heating the metal with your heat vision will speed things up."

"Someone could come in at any moment," Lara complained, stalling.

Flash shook his head. "Jor-El would know if someone was in the vicinity. You already turned off the surveillance crystals. Nobody's going to see you."

"Except you," Jor-El pointed out.

Flash grinned. "Come on, Jor-El, relax. Pretend I'm not even here."

Jor-El shook his head. The concept of becoming aroused with his wife while Flash stood as a witness made him incredibly uncomfortable. "I don't think I can do this."

Lara pursed her lips. "Jor, you said you were running behind schedule, didn't you?"

Jor-El nodded. "Yes. I still have to melt half of the iron and keep the other half in a liquid state before I can transfer it into the shield's main body."

"And how long do you have before you have to return to Earth?" she asked.

Jor-El sighed. "One day."

A determined expression came across Lara's beautiful face. "Then we don't have time to waste." And before Jor-El could comprehend what she was doing, she reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him full on the mouth, her hands slithering up his chest around his neck.

Jor-El's eyes widened in shock from the passion his wife was so openly displaying for the Flash to see. At first, he was too frozen to move, his body unresponsive to his wife's advances. Lara, however, forced him out of his shock when she pushed her way into his mouth with her tongue. The familiar longing Jor-El felt towards her caused him to respond, his arms wrapping around her tiny frame, closing the distance between them. He had to remember to treat her delicately so as not to crush her but he found that when in her arms, his strength was in perfect balance; he would never hurt her.

Soon, Jor-El became lost in Lara's embrace and instincts took over. He pushed her into the machinery, his lips kissing every inch of her that he could reach. As his hands slithered up and down her sides, he longed to remove the material so as to feel her bare skin shiver beneath his touch. It was after this thought occurred that his eyes began to burn. Knowing he had seconds, Jor-El shoved himself away from her and turned his gaze on the remaining iron. The red beams that shot from his eyes instantly melted through the iron. To keep the heat going, Jor-El pretended he was still in Lara's arms, feeling her body beneath him.

The iron became a blob of bubbling metal and Jor-El found himself grateful he'd placed it in a large bowl that would drain right into the shield generators. Turning the heat vision off, he rushed over to the control panels to the right and, with super speed, typed instructions that would seal the heat around the iron to keep it molten hot until all of it had drained into the generator's inner shell and mixed with the other elements inside.

Seeing his work was done and feeling completely exhausted, Jor-El sighed heavily, leaning against the control panel.

"Wow, now that was interesting to watch," Flash muttered, stepping away from the wall.

Jor-El's face deepened a dark crimson as he remembered that the Flash had just witnessed every intimate gesture he'd just shared with his wife. He felt ashamed. He'd done something his people would have frowned upon. Lara was just as embarrassed, her face as red as his.

Flash felt the awkwardness descending and rubbed the back of his head. "Look, you two, I'm not going to tell anybody what I just saw."

"That would be appreciated," Lara muttered, unable to look at him.

Flash managed to grin. "Although, I've got to say that from that display, you can definitely tell you two love each other."

Jor-El cleared his throat. "Yes, well, I don't ever want to have to do that again."

"Then I guess we know what we should focus on concerning your powers," Flash said with a slight smile.

Jor-El looked horrified.

"Relax," Flash chuckled. "You already told us that you have to be aroused in order to start the heat vision but lucky for you, arousal doesn't have to come from being in the moment. When we get back to Earth, we'll help you focus on controlling your heat vision. Arousal may be what triggers it now but if you learn to control it, you should be able to turn it on and off at will, right?"

"You may be correct but I'm uncomfortable with this," Jor-El muttered.

Flash shrugged. "Fine, then you'll have to make out in front of one of us every time you have to melt down the metal. Good luck doing that in front of Batman."

Jor-El stiffened in horror over the thought. "Alright, we'll work on it back on Earth."

Flash grinned. "Good choice."

o0o0o

_I don't want to wear it!_

"Krypto, come on," Clark urged.

_No!_ Krypto whined, shaking his head back and forth.

Clark sighed. "Krypto, Chloe said that if you don't have a leash and collar then you could get picked up by animal control. The last thing I need is to break you out of animal prison."

Krypto growled. _Humans don't have to wear collars! Why do I need one?!_

"You're a dog, Krypto," Clark pointed out. "Dogs wear collars and are restrained by their owners on Earth. If you don't want to do this, then you're going to have to stay here on the Kent farm while I go to Metropolis."

Krypto actually let a whine escape him, his big brown eyes filling with defeat. _That is so unfair._

Clark stepped forward and wrapped the bright red collar around Krypto's neck, latching it together in the back. "I'm sorry," he said sadly. "You know that I wouldn't do this if there was another way."

Krypto looked dejectedly at the floor. _I feel humiliated and restrained. I hate this, Kal. _

Jonathan and Martha stood on the porch watching the scene play out between Clark and Krypto in silence. They knew that Krypto was a very proud creature and that he wasn't accustomed to this kind of treatment. It was apparent that the Kryptonians didn't treat him as a lesser life form like humans treated animals. The pained look on Clark's face almost reminded them of a father watching their child suffer. He was not at all happy to have to do this to Krypto but both of them had suggested if he wanted to keep Krypto with him that a collar and leash were a must in the city.

Clark bent down and picked up the leash, closing the clasp around the ring on the collar. Krypto's dismay heightened as he felt the collar strain a little on the leash. _I take it back; this is even more humiliating than just wearing the collar._

"I'm sorry," Clark repeated, rubbing his dog's head sadly. "At least you only have to wear the leash when we go anywhere."

Krypto snorted_. I suppose I have to accept this ridiculously restricting accessory around my neck as a permanent fixture while we're here?_

His tone was so full of sadness that Clark almost considered changing his mind about going to Metropolis. At least in Smallville Krypto could run free. In the city, he was going to be confined. As Krypto heard Clark's thoughts, he immediately rebuked him.

_We're not about to back out of finding your woman just because I'm uncomfortable! _He snapped.

"But…"

Krypto shook his head_. I_ _could never live with myself if you never got to meet her because of me. _

"But, Krypto –"

_No, Kal. You're always trying to put other people's happiness before your own. I'm not going to let you do that this time. Now, you said we were going for a walk. Let's go._

And to emphasize his point, he started walking, nearly yanking the leash out of Clark's grip. Clark stumbled forward a little from the force. Regaining his footing, he waved to Martha and Jonathan, "Um, we'll be back in a little while."

Martha smiled sadly. "Try to practice walking at a normal pace, you two. You have to get used to that before you leave tomorrow."

"Okay," Clark called as Krypto walked ahead of him.

"Krypto, remember that normal dogs tend to stop to smell things that catch their attention," Jonathan called as they reached the main road.

_Why stop when I can smell everything just fine from here?_ Krypto complained but practiced anyway by stopping to smell the mailbox.

Clark paused, waiting.

_How long am I supposed to smell this thing?_ Krypto grumbled.

Clark chuckled. "I don't know. Human dogs are sporadic. If it doesn't smell that good I wouldn't smell it for more than a few seconds."

_All I_ _smell is wood, grass, and the mailman,_ Krypto muttered, turning his nose away, _and none of those smell particularly fascinating._

"Then let's keep walking," Clark suggested.

They continued down the road for a few leisure paces, Krypto lowering his nose occasionally to sniff a tree or a patch of grass. He even went so far as to go off the road and pull Clark towards some wild sunflowers that were growing near the edge of a fence.

_This collar prevents me from running freely,_ Krypto complained after having to drag Clark over to the flowers.

Clark laughed. "If you were going any fast, you probably would have broken the leash. You need to remember that just because I'm as strong as you doesn't mean this poor material is."

Krypto wrinkled his nose as he sent Clark an offended glare_. I don't like having to control my strength in such a way._

Clark shrugged. "And I don't like having to control my strength when hugging other people. Too bad neither of us can get what we want."

Krypto snorted. _Whatever, let's just keep walking. How far are we going to do this anyway?_

"Well, Chloe said she wouldn't be finished packing for another couple of hours and since both of us have our things packed, we've got that time to kill. Mom and Dad want to spend some time with us before that though. So, how about another forty minutes?"

Krypto whined. _Do we have to pretend for that long?_

Clark grinned. "Not necessarily."

Krypto looked up at him hopefully. _Can we fly?_

"Only if you can convince me that you can be an Earth dog on a collar and a leash for ten more minutes."

_Is that a challenge, Kal?_

Clark sent him a mischievous grin. "Only if you're brave enough to take it as such."

Krypto narrowed his eyes. _Prepare to be amazed then._

For the next ten minutes, Clark walked at a leisure pace, stopping occasionally to allow Krypto the change to smell rocks, plants, fence posts, and even another dog walking with its owner. Clark had been surprised by that last one. He'd chatted with the pretty brunette for a couple of minutes while Krypto and the brunette's dog became familiar with each other. After a moment, Clark said they needed to get going and dragged Krypto away from the other dog who was just as eager to continue sniffing every inch of Krypto he could reach.

_Hmmm, cretin,_ Krypto grumbled, snorting heavily through his nostrils. _His brain was the size of a pea! All he kept repeating was "you smell weird, where are you from" over and over again! _

"You could talk to him?" Clark asked, surprised.

Krypto nodded. _Not that he had much to say._

Clark grinned. "Well, you performed admirably. You even smelled him."

_If you breath one word of this to anyone back on the Endurance, I'll kill you Kal!_ He threatened, growling angrily, his brown eyes tinting red.

Clark threw up a hand. "Wow, easy there! I'm not going to tell anyone."

Krypto rubbed his nose in the dirt. _Do you know how disgusting that was?! Ugh! I never want to smell the backside of another dog again!_

Clark burst out laughing, shaking his head. "I've never been able to understand that concept concerning human dogs."

_You and me both_, Krypto griped.

"Well, I hate to say that you're going to have to keep doing that," Clark sighed, trying to hide his humorous grin unsuccessfully.

_I can see that you are very sympathetic towards my situation, Kal,_ Krypto snapped, his mood sour.

Clark continued to laugh. "How about to compensate, I carry around an air freshener?"

_I don't think any amount of that could mask this atrocious smell!_

Krypto buried his face into a row of cornstalks between the gaps in the fence, sniffing desperately to rid his nose of the foul stench from the other dog. Clark had to bite down on his knuckle to stop himself from laughing further. He knew Krypto was really upset and laughing would only upset him further. He waited until Krypto was done sniffing the corn before suggesting they take to the sky for a while.

"You passed my expectations," Clark said, stooping down to take the leash off. "Let's go flying."

_Finally! _Krypto cried with excitement.

They looked back and forth to check that the coast was clear before rocketing into the sky. Their sudden take off caused a sonic boom which Chloe heard all the way across town in her room. She shook her head, grinning. "It's a good thing there's an army base in the next town over," she mused to herself as she stuffed a stack of folded clothes into a box, "or else people would wonder why sonic booms were cracking repeatedly over the town."

"Sounds like they couldn't handle being on the ground anymore," Jonathan chuckled to Martha after hearing the sonic booms.

Martha shook her head, checking the clock on the wall. "They made it twenty minutes. Honestly, Jonathan, I'm a little nervous for them. They need to have something to keep them here on the ground."

Jonathan sent her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, honey, I'm sure that when Clark finds his mystery girl, he'll have plenty of reason to stay on Earth."

Martha laughed at that, "I suppose you're right."

Meanwhile, back up in the air, Clark surprised Krypto by pulling a baseball out of his pocket. "Want to play catch?" he asked, grinning.

Krypto barked. _Go long! _He said excitedly.

Clark threw the ball with all his might, the round object disappearing in the blink of an eye as it rocketed off through the clouds. Krypto shot after it, letting out a couple excited barks while in chase. Clark watched him with his microscopic vision as he dipped down a little to catch the ball that had dropped several feet in its descent after a failed fight with gravity. Krypto zoomed back to Clark, depositing the ball into his awaiting hand. Clark threw it again twenty more times in all different directions, up, down, sideways, and angled. Krypto caught it every single time. Clark figured he liked the dives the most because he would boost his speed to catch up to the ball as gravity helped it travel towards the ground. After the twentieth throw, Krypto deposited the ball in Clark's hand and then sighed. _We're not going to be able to do this in Metropolis, are we?_

"Not like this," Clark admitted, "but we'll be able to play fetch down on the ground like other dogs and their owners."

_Not as fun_, Krypto opined. They had been practicing Earth fetch for the last couple of days and both found it rather dull compared to super fetch in the air.

"We'll play this kind of fetch on the weekends when we come home to visit mom and dad," Clark promised.

Krypto surprised him by licking his cheek. _I don't ever say this but… I love you, Kal._

Clark grinned, hugging Krypto around the neck. "I love you too, buddy."

"Clark, I know you can hear me!" Chloe's voice shouted, reaching both his and Krypto's ears. "I'm at the Kents! Are you two ready to go?"

Clark released Krypto and grinned. "Race you?"

Krypto gave him a toothy grin. _I may beat you this time._

"We'll see about that! Ready? Set? Go!"

Two sonic booms rattled the windows of the homes below them as they charged back to the Kent farm; they barely heard the grumble of the home owners over inconsiderate army planes. Clark touched down on the ground just before Krypto, turning to his dog with a triumphant smile. "Looks like I'm still faster than you."

_Which doesn't make sense because you have more body mass to cart around than I do,_ Krypto complained.

Clark laughed, ruffling Krypto's hair between the ears before turning to give Chloe a hug. "Hey, Chloe, how are you?"

"Tired," she said honestly. "Packing is exhausting!"

Clark looked over at her car which was chalk full of boxes and bags. "Um, is there room for my stuff?" he joked.

Chloe shoved him lightly. "Of course there is! I didn't pack that much!"

Clark laughed. "It looks like you tried to fit your whole room in there."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Oh, whatever, just get your stuff and load it in the back."

"Alright, alright," Clark laughed. "I wasn't expecting you for another hour."

"I finished early. Do you need me to come back? I still need to say goodbye to Lana and Pete."

Clark shuffled his feet. "I'd appreciate it. Um, the Kents wanted to spend a little more time with me."

Chloe took the hint immediately. "Gotcha! I'll come back. Um, do you want to wait until then to load up your stuff?"

Clark disappeared in a brief rush of wind before reappearing at her side. "Already taken care of," he grinned.

Chloe spun around to her car and then to him. "Did you already load your stuff?" she asked, shocked.

Clark nodded laughing slightly from her bemusement.

Chloe shook her head, grinning. "That super speed of yours is definitely going to come in handy when unpacking. Okay, I'll be back in about an hour."

Clark gave her a friendly hug. "Thanks, Chloe."

"No problem, Clark," she replied, smiling. "See you in a bit." She bent down to rub Krypto's head before getting back in her car and driving away.

Martha came out just as Chloe's car pulled onto Main Street. She noticed Clark and relaxed. Clark turned to her curiously, noting her slightly guilty expression as she confessed, "I was afraid that you'd just left," she admitted sheepishly.

Clark's eyes filled with compassion. Climbing the stairs, he wrapped his arms around her small frame and gave her an affectionate yet controlled squeeze. "I'd never leave without saying goodbye, mom."

"Oh, I know that!" Martha said through unbidden tears, "But for some silly reason I feared you might."

Clark continued to hug her, feeling it appropriate. Martha held him tight for a moment more before reaching on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for being my boy, Clark."

Clark smiled. "Thanks for letting me be, Mom."

Martha smiled, chuckling through a sob. "Oh, look at me! I'm such a mess! Why don't you come in? I made some fresh chocolate chip cookies."

Clark immediately became aware of the delicious aroma originating from the kitchen and his stomach growled a little. Martha giggled lightly before patting his arm affectionately before heading inside. He followed after her with Krypto right on his heels. Jonathan was in the kitchen devouring his third cookie, a jug of fresh milk sitting on the counter with three glasses up for grabs. Clark poured himself a glass, dunked a cookie, and bit into the soft baked good with satisfaction.

"Did you two have fun?" Jonathan asked, smiling warmly as he watched Clark inhale another cookie.

Clark nodded. "We played catch for a while too."

"That's good," Jonathan said before taking a sip of his milk. "I assume it was done in the air this time?"

Clark grinned guiltily. "Krypto got bored with being on the ground. He did a good job though, smelling everything. We even came across another dog!"

_Kal! Don't even!_ Krypto warned, growling slightly.

Jonathan and Martha noticed the dog's demeanor. "For some reason I have a feeling it was an embarrassing moment that he doesn't want you to tell us about," Martha surmised.

Clark laughed, "Yeah, he's pretty upset about it. I'll just say he did a good job."

Krypto sulked into the living room, planting himself on the rug; it was a spot he seemed to have claimed in the living room.

Martha cleared her throat just before Jonathan could bite into another cookie. Clark noticed the significant look the two shared and lowered the cookie he was about to put into his mouth. Jonathan lowered his too and cleared his own throat. "Look, Clark," he began hesitantly, "we know you've only been with us for a week but, well, you're always welcome here in our home. We don't want you to think for a second that you're alone when you leave here. You're always welcome to come back here if you need to because when you get down to it you're our son, Clark, and nothing is going to change that."

Clark shook his head, so overcome with gratitude that he only managed to choke up, "Thank you."

Martha, eyes filled with tears, reached across the table and took his hand. "Oh, Clark, we love you so much. I don't understand how we can possibly love you so much after so short a time but it feels like we've known you all our lives. We would do anything for you."

Jonathan nodded. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out an envelope and set it in front of Clark. "And so we're giving this to you, Clark. And no, we're not taking it back."

Clark x-rayed the contents and raised an eyebrow. He turned the envelope over and a small plastic card slipped into his hand. He looked up at Jonathan and Martha, recognizing it as a debit card.

"There's ten thousand on there," Jonathan revealed.

Clark dropped the card as if he were burned. "I can't accept that!" he cried while vigorously shaking his head.

"Yes you can!" Martha said forcefully with motherly concern. "Jonathan and I have had that money saved for a long time. It's not all of our savings but it's a substantial sum."

"That's why I can't take it!" Clark argued. "I don't deserve this!"

Jonathan reached over and squeezed Clark's shoulder. "Clark, you deserve all of it. You gave us something we never thought we'd ever have."

"What?" he wondered.

Martha smiled, tears pooling in her eyes. "A son," she muttered. "The money Jonathan and I are giving you is what we would have given our child when it was time for them to go to college. We've been saving it all these years for a reason we didn't fully know."

"You're the reason, Clark," Jonathan said. "And we're happy to give it to you. We know you won't abuse the money but use it wisely. We trust you, son. The card is already in your name. You just have to sign the back."

Clark was speechless. He looked at the little plastic card on the table and then at the Kents, his heart swelling with unbidden emotion. Choking on his words, he whispered, "You are the kindest people I have ever met. I promise I won't abuse this gift. I will treasure and honor it and I will return what is left to you when it is time for me to rejoin my people. Kryptonians say that words are power but I know that's false because what I'm feeling I can't put into words. All I can say is thank you, even though that expression can't justify the way I feel at this moment."

He picked up the card and put it in his pocket before standing up. Jonathan and Martha stood up too. Clark walked around the table and hugged Jonathan burying his head into the man's shoulder so he wouldn't see his tears. Jonathan's voice was thick with emotion as he said, "I love you, son."

"I love you too, dad," Clark replied, sniffing slightly.

Jonathan pulled away and clapped his shoulders with his hands. "Be good," he said.

Clark smiled, wiping away his tears. "I will be."

Jonathan nodded before stepping aside to let Martha hug her boy. She wrapped her arms around him, letting out a quiet sob into his chest. "Oh, Clark! I'm going to miss you!"

"I'll miss you too, mom," he muttered, his tears falling down his face. "I promise to call twice a week and visit every weekend."

Martha chuckled. "I'll hold you to that, son."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too."

She kissed his cheek. Clark pulled back to stare at the two people he had come to love with all his heart. How was it possible to love the Kents in so short a time? He didn't know neither did he care to understand. His marveling was replaced by gratitude as he wiped his cheeks again. "I haven't cried like this in a long time," he whispered. "And I never did so in front of others before."

"I'm sorry," Martha said through her own tears. "We didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Clark shook his head. "It's not uncomfortable in the least, mom. It's natural. It feels… good, actually." He sent them a watery grin.

Krypto sniffled in the other room and Clark looked over to see the dog was crying too. _What do you know? You love them too, don't you?_

_Of course I do!_ Krypto snapped. _You couldn't ask for better!_

Clark smiled. _Then get in here and show them that._

Krypto whined as he came into the room, licking Jonathan and Martha's entwined hands affectionately. Both of them looked down at Krypto in surprise.

"Krypto's trying to say he loves you just as much as I do," Clark said quietly.

That did it for Martha. She broke down, stooping to the floor, hugging Krypto tightly around the neck. "We love you too, Krypto," she cried, kissing the dog's head.

Krypto nuzzled her with the side of his head while Jonathan got down and hugged him too, rubbing his back a few times. "You're the best dog we've ever had," he complimented.

_I'd better be! I'm one of a kind,_ Krypto said though without pride.

Clark grinned_. Sap._

_Shut up, Kal._

Clark merely smiled. Krypto sauntered off to the living room to recompose himself.

"Well, we need to stop crying now!" Martha said, getting up and grabbing a tissue to blow her nose. "We need to take a family picture before you two head on your way."

"A family picture?" Clark asked curiously.

Martha held up a digital camera. "We'll have Chloe take it when she gets here."

"I thought she already was," Jonathan said. "I heard her shouting for you earlier."

"She drove off to give us some privacy," Clark said.

"She really is a sweetheart," Martha sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table and grabbing a cookie. "I'm reassured that you're going to be staying with her. If anyone knows how to take care of themselves, it's Chloe."

Jonathan nodded. "She's got a good head on her shoulders. You'll be just fine in the big city with her, Clark."

Clark smiled. "I think so too. She's been pretty phenomenal the past couple days."

They were just about to discuss a few other things when there was a knock on the door. Clark offered to get it, thinking it was Chloe. He was therefore surprised to find it wasn't Chloe but… "Martian Manhunter!" he said in surprise.

J'onn smiled warmly at him. "Hello Kal-El. It's been a few days."

Clark stepped aside. "Please, come in."

"Clark, honey, who is it?" Martha asked. "Is it Chloe?"

"No, mom, it's the Martian Manhunter," Clark answered back walking into the kitchen with the Martian right behind him.

Martha's jaw dropped at the sight of the hero. "Oh my stars!" she wiped at her still wet cheeks. "It's nice to have you in our home, sir."

J'onn smiled. "Thank you very much. I hope I am not intruding…"

"Not at all," Clark said with a grin. "Do you like cookies, J'onn? Mom's are the best!"

"Go ahead, sir," Jonathan urged, "make yourself at home."

J'onn sat down at their kitchen table and took a cookie from the plate Jonathan had pushed towards him. "Thank you," he said humbly, taking a bite.

"So, what brings you here?" Clark asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," he said.

"I'm doing really well," Clark said happily, munching on his own cookie. "I'm actually moving to Metropolis today."

J'onn's eyes widened. "Do you think that's wise? Your powers…"

"I think I have a pretty good handle on them. Mom and dad have been an amazing help."

J'onn glanced at Martha and Jonathan before turning back to Clark. "I hope you don't mind if I drop in to check on you while you're there. I don't mean to seem unfaithful in your confidence but a major city like Metropolis is very different compared to a secluded farm in Kansas."

"We would appreciate that," Martha said as Jonathan nodded in agreement.

Clark frowned a little, thinking of all the times in the past his father hovered over him watching his every move. J'onn placed a reassuring hand on Clark's shoulder. "I won't treat you like a child, Kal-El. You're old enough to make your own decisions. I will simply fly over Metropolis and visit you occasionally when I do. Is that alright?"

Clark relaxed. "That would be great, thanks J'onn."

There was a knock at the door. "Hello!" Chloe called cheerfully as she let herself in. "The door was open so I thought I'd just –" she paused when she noticed J'onn sitting at the table. "Oh my…!"

Clark made the introductions. "Chloe, this is the Martian Manhunter. Martian Manhunter, this is my friend Chloe Sullivan. She's the one I'm going to be staying with in Metropolis."

J'onn extended his hand warmly to her. "It is nice to meet you."

Chloe took the offered hand and shook it a little numbly. "It's nice to meet you too. Thank you for everything you've done to protect our planet."

J'onn smiled. "Earth is my home just as much as it is yours Miss Sullivan."

Chloe returned the smile sympathetically, knowing of the fate of Mars. She didn't feel it appropriate to bring that up so instead she turned to Clark. "Are you ready to go?"

Clark nodded. "I think so."

_Kal-El? I assume your father knows nothing of this?_

Clark turned to look J'onn right in the eye_. No,_ he admitted, _and I'd rather it stayed that way._

J'onn sighed. _He's not going to like this. He placed you here for a reason._

_J'onn, I can't stay here. There's something I have to do and I can't do that on this farm._

_But I thought you loved it here._

_I do. I really do. But I don't have a lot of time left here and I need all of it I can get._

"Clark?"

"Huh?" Clark asked turning to find Chloe, Martha, and Jonathan staring at him curiously.

"My apologies," J'onn said. "I was conversing telepathically with Kal-El."

Chloe raised her eyebrows. It was obvious that both she and the Kents wanted to know what it was they were talking about but felt it wasn't appropriate to ask. Clark smiled to put them at ease before calling for Krypto. "Hey, are you awake in there?"

Krypto came back into the room. _Of course I am. I just needed a moment._

_Hello again, _J'onn said to the dog.

_Hello Martian. How are you?_ Krypto asked, scratching his neck where the bothersome collar was attached.

_I am well, thank you._

_I assume you're going to hold to your words of coming to see us in the city?_ Krypto asked.

J'onn nodded. _But do not worry, Krypto, I will not reveal your location to Jor-El. He does not even know that I am aware of you two._

_Why haven't you told him?_ Clark asked curiously.

J'onn shrugged. _I feel it irrelevant at this time to do so._

Clark raised an eyebrow, surprised, but didn't comment further. "Are you ready to go, Krypto?"

Krypto nodded, scratching at the collar again. _I hate this thing._

"The collar looks nice," Chloe commented, bending down to scratch Krypto's head.

"I must return to my other duties but I will visit you again," Martian Manhunter promised, heading for the door.

Clark bit his lip. "I'll be right back," he promised the Kents and Chloe before rushing out the door after the Manhunter. "J'onn?"

J'onn paused in the air, looking down at Clark. "Yes Kal-El?"

Clark rubbed his toe in the dirt for a moment. "How is my father?" he asked quietly.

J'onn smiled. "He is well. He is a little stressed with his current situation but he is perfectly capable of doing what needs to be done."

"Oh… good."

J'onn observed Clark for a moment more before descending back to the ground. He placed a hand on Clark's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I guess I just can't figure out why he hasn't come to see me," Clark muttered.

"He has not abandoned you, Kal-El," J'onn assured. "He is simply giving you space. He thinks of you quite often. He worries about you but he does not want you to feel that he doesn't trust you to be on your own here."

"Oh," Clark said, feeling relieved. "I didn't know."

J'onn smiled reassuringly. "Do you want me to suggest he come to see you?"

Clark shook his head. "No, that's alright." He wanted to see his father but he didn't want him to find out he was in Metropolis and spoil his chances of finding the woman in the red dress.

J'onn raised an eyebrow. "Very well… I will see you in a few days."

Clark smiled. "Alright, thanks J'onn."

J'onn inclined his head before taking off into the sky. Clark smiled, entertaining the idea of following him for fun but he didn't because for some reason he wanted to keep the knowledge of flight to himself. He turned back into the house where the Kents and Chloe stood waiting.

It took another half an hour before Clark, Krypto, and Chloe were about to hit the road. The Kents asked Chloe to take a picture of the four of them and she did so. They chose to take it right outside on the front porch. It was a perfect sunny late summer day. Clark stood between Martha and Jonathan with his arms resting comfortably over their shoulders, his head at least four inches higher than Jonathan's. Krypto sat in front of Clark with his face off to the side as Chloe instructed so she could capture more of his distinctive features. She took several pictures to be sure to get the right moment.

The fourth shot turned out to be the best one. Since it was an instant camera, Martha immediately handed the fourth shot to Clark with tears in her eyes, telling him not to forget her. Clark had hugged her tightly, whispering reassurances in her ears that he never could even if he tried. He then hugged Jonathan warmly, thanking him for being the best father figure he could have asked for and then it was time to go.

Krypto made sure to lick both Martha and Jonathan's hands affectionately before hopping in the backseat of Chloe's little car; she's saved the small spot for him. Clark got into the passenger side, folding his long legs a little uncomfortably into the space for his feet. Chloe laughed a little when she looked over and saw his knees so far up. "I guess this car isn't really made for someone over six feet," she giggled.

Clark sent her a lopsided smile. "I guess not."

Chloe rolled down the windows so Clark could say one last goodbye to the Kents. She turned on the car and started pulling away. Clark looked out the window at the Kents who stood on the porch. Martha's tears were freely falling down her face. Jonathan was trying to smile through his sadness. Clark's heart went out to them.

"I love you!" he cried out the window, waving at them.

That brought genuine smiles to their faces and both of them waved in return. "We love you too, Clark," Martha whispered, knowing he could hear them with perfect clarity. "Make sure to visit this weekend!"

Clark nodded as Chloe turned onto Main Street, heading for the highway. They drove through Smallville, Clark taking in the small sights and smiling as he remembered when Chloe took him around town a few days ago. They'd gone to see a movie and then visited the Talon with Pete and Lana to celebrate their engagement before browsing a couple shops in the evening. Clark had had a fun time and there was a part of him that was going to miss the small town. Chloe accelerated as they passed the Welcome to Smallville sign. They rolled up the windows and turned on the air conditioning so they could talk easier; Clark didn't need the lack of wind to hear but Chloe did.

"So, we're still sticking to the plan, right?" Chloe asked, glancing at Clark as she turned onto the highway that would take them towards Metropolis.

Clark nodded. "If that's still what you want to do."

Chloe giggled, "Are you kidding?! Of course I still want to! Who wouldn't want to experience being in a flying car?"

Clark grinned, shaking his head. "I can't believe you're so relaxed over the fact that I can not only pick the car up but fly with it."

Chloe laughed. "What can I say? I'm pretty laid back."

"So, why didn't you just want me to fly us there the second we were out of Smallville?" Clark asked as they passed a few cars on the road.

"For starters, people are able to see a flying car better in broad daylight verses at night. Not to mention I thought I'd explain Metropolis's layout to you so you're not completely lost when we get there."

Clark grinned. "Gee, thanks for thinking of me, Chloe."

"That's what best friends are for," she said cheerily.

"Okay, so… Metropolis..."

Chloe went into a brief explanation of the city. It was sometimes called the City of Tomorrow but also had the nickname 'The Big Apricot'. Dutch settlers founded what would one day become Metropolis on the Eastern seaboard. In the mid-nineteenth century the city's influential Luthor family constructed Luthor Steel Works, fostering the Industrial Revolution. Later the city developed into the magnificent structure it was today, being a city of optimism and technological advancements. The city was divided into six boroughs, split by the West River and Hob's Bay: New Troy (the home of corporate skyscrapers and tourist attractions), Bakerline, Park Ridge, Queenland Park, Hob's Bay, and Southside (also known as Suicide Slum).

"So where is the apartment we're going to be staying?"

"It's located in Bakerline," Chloe answered. "It's called Windy Pines Apartments. I looked them up online. From what I can see, the place we're going to be living is pretty nice. I think you and Krypto will like it."

Clark nodded. "Thanks for letting us come with you, Chloe."

She smiled. "I'm actually grateful you're coming with me. I've visited big cities before but I've never lived in one. My dad was a nervous wreck until I told him you'd be coming with me. It's safer having a strong boy looking out for you in the big city," she finished shyly.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you," Clark promised.

Chloe bit her lip. "Clark, you realize that the city is going to be really different from Smallville, don't you? People are more aggressive there, less trusting. You really have to watch your back."

Clark frowned. "The education crystal from my father showed me the things you're talking about, Chloe. I understand what I need to be aware of."

"Seeing something and experiencing it are two entirely different things, Clark," Chloe countered.

"You're right," he agreed. "But at least I won't be a complete stranger to your ways."

Chloe shook her head, smiling slightly. "Just wait until we're actually there, Clark. It's going to be a huge eye opener for you two."

"Okay, so the plan is that when it's dark, I get out and fly us the rest of the way to Metropolis, right?" Clark asked, changing the conversation.

Chloe nodded. "Yep, that's the plan."

Clark looked at the sky where the sun was just starting to sink on the horizon. He and Chloe passed the time by telling each other about their childhood. Clark was surprised to learn that Chloe's mother passed away when she was in elementary school and she was raised by her father since then. The two were pretty close but he was entirely supportive of her decision to become a journalist. Chloe was fascinated with all the planets Clark had visited, well, witnessed from the confines of the Endurance. After a while, they talked about mundane things until the sun had finally gone down. Chloe pulled off the highway and found a discrete location where Clark could pick up the car and fly away without drawing any attention. Krypto hopped out, deciding he wanted to fly rather than be cooped up in the back any longer.

"Are you going to be okay in here for while?" Clark asked her.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just going to relax and enjoy the ride."

Clark smiled. "Just point me in the right direction."

"Will do," Chloe chuckled, realizing she was about to become a GPS.

Clark looked back and forth, checking that the coast was clear before lifting the car up with ease. He heard Chloe gasp but figured it was more out of surprise than fear. After getting a good grip on the bottom on the car, he took to the sky with Krypto flying right beside him. The wind felt great against his skin as he started flying east according to Chloe's directions. He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed deeply.

_There's nothing like flying,_ Krypto opined as they fly through the clouds, the Earth a small checkerboard of lights below them.

Clark agreed as he gathered speed. He didn't go as fast as he possibly could because he knew that if he did, the car and Chloe would have been ripped apart. After sailing under the cover of the stars for a couple of hours, Chloe asked if Clark was getting tired. Clark shook the car back and forth slowly to say he wasn't.

"Well, we're about ten minutes from Metropolis," Chloe informed him. "Do you see it?"

Clark looked ahead and his eyes widened. Even in the dark, the city was bright against the horizon, the skyscrapers lit up reaching towards the clouds. The sea stretched out in the background, Hob's Bay just visible from the glittering lights reflecting off its surface. Smaller structures surrounded the skyscrapers, supposedly smaller stores and residential areas. The city was beautiful.

"Wow," Clark breathed.

"You can set us down now, Clark. We don't want anybody to see you set us down in the main part of the city."

Clark stopped slowly so as not to give Chloe whiplash, his eyes scrutinizing the land below for a good place to land. Chloe suggested somewhere near the highway. Clark noticed the stream of steady car flow below him and settled on a small spot right off the highway.

_Are you ready to get back in the car, Krypto?_

Krypto circled around him a moment, doing a couple of loops. _I suppose so._

Clark chuckled. _I hope Chloe likes roller coasters because what I'm about to do is going to be like one._

Krypto grinned.

Clark immediately slipped into a dive and Chloe's shocked scream of surprise lasted for a few seconds before turning into laughter. Clark laughed too, swooping down towards the ground until he was three hundred feet from the earth. Slowing down, he started to pull out of the dive, and a minute later was setting the car back down. Chloe got out of the driver's side a little shakily. "Clark Kent! That was…" she paused, giving him an evil eye as he grinned at her. Shaking her head, she started laughing again. "That was amazing!" she cried. Clark joined in her laughter. "Next time give a girl some warning," she said after they got control of themselves.

"I'm sorry," Clark said though he didn't sound it.

Chloe shook her head. "Well, we made good time. Shall we?" Clark nodded eagerly, opening the back door for Krypto before getting in the car himself. "We should reach Metropolis in about twenty minutes," Chloe muttered after tapping her phone.

They pulled back onto the highway. Clark noted that the traffic was ten times worse than what it had been back in Kansas. Cars coming out of the city were backed up for miles. Chloe explained it was everyone trying to get home from a day at work. Clark frowned. "How many people live here?" he wondered.

"About eleven million," Chloe answered.

Clark's jaw dropped. "Eleven… million! We barely have two thousand back on the Endurance. Chloe, I've never been around that many people before."

Chloe grinned. "Welcome to the big city, Clark."

Clark swallowed.

_Nervous?_ Krypto asked, his voice just as full of fear as Clark's thoughts.

_Well, yes! And you can't tell me that you're not!_

Krypto remained silent. Clark turned his attention to the window as Chloe pulled off the highway, heading towards the skyscrapers. The view went from residential neighborhoods to big stores to twenty story buildings. Clark's jaw dropped as he took in the buildings reaching for the sky on all sides of him, their glass windows gleaming in the neon lights as they passed. Never in his life had he seen such tall buildings. Even Jinogra's structures hadn't been this huge. Clark felt like an ant. Krypto felt the same way. Even though it was evening, the sidewalks were filled with people. Chloe explained that the night life was just about to begin.

"There are people who work during the day and then there are others that come alive at night. That's the fun part about the city; it's always alive with things to do."

Clark saw all different kinds of people. Every ethnicity known to man occupied the city. The variety of clothing styles people wore were even more numerous than the different ethnicities. Clark's eyes were darting every which way and his ears were taking in everything. The city was a thousand times louder than Kansas. Clark knew already that if he was going to get any sleep at all, he'd have to tune everything out down to the heartbeat he'd always been able to hear once the other sounds were drowned.

Chloe maneuvered the car expertly through the city traffic, explaining the way things worked with traffic lights. She also pointed out the train system that ran underground, the buses, and the yellow taxies that acted as different modes of transportation. Clark was fascinated. Chloe even went so far as driving by the Daily Planet. Giant letters spelling out the newspaper's name ran along the middle of the building in a downward fashion while a giant golden globe circulated at the top on the roof. Chloe informed him that they were in New Troy when she drove passed the newspaper building. Clark noted that the buildings definitely appeared to look like businesses. Chloe drove them out of New Troy into Bakerline about twenty five minutes later.

"We'll have to stay in a hotel tonight," Chloe told him. "I'll go to the Daily Planet tomorrow and pick up all the information we need for the apartment."

They found a nice looking hotel ten minutes later that allowed pets. Chloe parked the car underground and they took an elevator up to the lobby. Krypto was not happy about being on a leash but Chloe said the hotel wouldn't allow him to roam around freely except for in the room they were going to stay in for the night. The dog reluctantly allowed Clark to cart him into the lobby with a snort of annoyance.

"Relax, Skip," Clark said aloud. "You'll be able to run around free in a minute."

Krypto growled slightly. _I hate that name! Can't we come up with something else?_

"Sorry," Clark laughed under his breath. "Secret identities are important."

Krypto snorted. Chloe walked up to the receptionist desk. Clark looked around, taking in the simple and clean décor. There were a few couches to sit on, a huge floor rug in the entry way, and a couple of fake trees in pots in the corners by the revolving doors.

Chloe ordered a suite, swiping her card when prompted by the receptionist. Clark promised to pay her back once she showed him how to work the card the Kents gave him. She was still impressed with what the Kents had done. Clark didn't feel he should share just how much money they had given but assured Chloe he had enough to help with bills and groceries during his stay. After obtaining the room key, Chloe and Clark entered the elevator with Krypto at their heels. Clark was carrying the small suitcases he and Chloe would need for the night.

"We're on the fifteenth floor," Chloe muttered, checking her card before hitting the button that would take them up in the elevator.

Clark and Krypto found the elevator's movements a little unsettling at first but after hearing the intricate inner workings of the machine, they relaxed. "Humans have impressive technology," Clark muttered aloud.

_For being thousands of years behind Kryptonian technology, I suppose you're right,_ Krypto agreed.

Chloe chuckled. "I know it's probably nothing compared to what you're used to but I like what we've got. Here we are."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. "Impressive," Clark muttered as he looked out the window, noticing how high they were off the ground floor.

Chloe slid the key into the proper room (1523) and the door clicked open. The room was rectangular. The bathroom was just inside to the left and the main room opened to two giant beds facing a large screen television. There was a small closet after the bathroom and a large window on the opposite side of the room, the maroon curtains drawn closed. Chloe sighed as she kicked off her shoes and collapsed onto the bed nearest to the door. "I'm beat!" she muttered.

Clark closed the door while Krypto wandered over to the bed next to the window and hopped up near the bottom. _This is a nice bed_, he opined, closing his eyes in pleasure.

Clark set their bags down and walked over to the window. The larger sky scrapers of Metropolis stretched out around him. "Nice view," he commented.

He turned around to find Chloe still resting on her bed, her arms spread wide on either side of her. "I still can't believe we're here right now," she mumbled. "It's kind of exciting, isn't it?"

Clark mirrored the grin she sent his way as he nodded. "I'm rather nervous," he admitted, sitting down on his bed. "This is the first time I've ever been anywhere without adult supervision of any kind. My father would never in a million years allow me to do this… but the Kents did."

"And how does it feel?"

Clark sat back, sighing. "It feels great!"

Chloe chuckled. "Yeah, it does." After a moment she sighed, "Well, I'm going to take a shower and then hit the hay. You may be able to survive on three hours of sleep but I was up all night packing and I definitely can say I'm beat!"

Clark smiled. "Do whatever you need, Chloe. I think Krypto and I are going to get some sleep too."

"Okay. I'm setting an alarm to wake up at seven thirty tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight," Clark said with a smile.

Chloe grinned. "Goodnight." She pulled her suitcase into the bathroom and shut the door.

Clark laid flat on his back, his head hitting the pillow.

_You realize we are going to be sleeping in the same room as a woman,_ Krypto pointed out.

Clark frowned. "I hadn't thought of that…" he muttered uncomfortably.

_You seem uneasy about the arrangement._

"Well, yeah. It's the first time we're ever sharing a room with someone else and that person is of the opposite gender! This would never be allowed back home!"

Krypto rolled his eyes. _Practically everything we've been doing would never be allowed back home. It's not like you are going to lust after Chloe Sullivan. You're already lusting after a woman you haven't even met. At least the other Kryptonians won't label you as a philanthropist. _

Clark snorted. "I can think of a few that would."

_You mean Kur-Nor? He's an idiot._

"Can't argue with you there," Clark muttered, shutting his eyes.

_It's really loud in the city._

"Yeah it is."

_My ears are aching._

"Try focusing on only one thing," Clark suggested.

_Hmmm, good idea._

After a while, Krypto was breathing deeply signifying he was asleep. Clark was a little too curious to sleep so he allowed his hearing to drift. He heard sirens, shouts of disagreements amidst couples in the apartment complex across the street, the blaring of tons of television stations, the chatter of humans on the streets below, the mechanical clicks and whirls of metal as cars drove by, and, worst of all, the countless cries for help. Clark winced as he heard a young girl crying out for someone to save her from an abusive parent. Her cry was on the other side of the city but he could still hear it. He wanted to rush off and save her, free her from the abuse, but he held back out of fear. With a heavy heart, he tuned out the cries not only from the abused girl but from multiple sources across the city. Sick to his stomach, he didn't want to listen to the sounds anymore. Tuning them out, he immediately picked up on the heartbeat he'd always been able to hear. To his surprise, it was louder than before as if it were closer. Could the person he was hearing be in Metropolis?

The heartbeat was steady. Clark smiled as he listened to its continuous rhythm. After twenty minutes of hearing the same pace, he was suddenly alarmed when the rhythm changed, picking up speed dramatically. Clark sat up in bed, looking around. The lights were off; Chloe was in bed – she must have snuck in when he was listening to the cacophony sounds of the city. From the look of her and Krypto, both were asleep. The heartbeat in Clark's ears quickened even more before suddenly slowing down but it wasn't a normal decrease. Something was wrong. Whoever this heartbeat belonged to, they were in trouble.

Overcome with panic, Clark shot out of the room through the window without a second though, his ears trained on the one sound that brought him peace. He was above the skyscrapers in seconds. He scanned the city, honing in on the source of the heartbeat. It was coming from somewhere in Hob's Bay. Clark reached the area ten seconds later, pausing to look below him to the source of his peace. He was hovering over an alleyway occupied by two people, a man and a woman. Extending his hearing in their direction, he picked up their voices instantly.

"You know, I always thought you'd be prettier in person," the man said with a low perverted purr in his voice.

The laugh from the woman was dull and slightly slurred. "I could say the same about you," she said slowly. Her breathing had quickened considerably.

"Believe me gorgeous, I'm the best looking guy in this joint," the man laughed mercilessly. "And I promise I'll take good care of you." He suddenly lunged forward and grabbed her wrists, pinning her to the wall.

Clark heard her head smack into the brick as well as the gasp that escaped her throat. "Let me go," she wheezed.

The man dipped his head, nuzzling her neck unbidden.

"No," the woman whimpered. "Y-You said you had information… on Intergang."

The man cackled. "You stupid girl! You're seriously still trying to get information? Surely you're smart enough to know what's about to happen to you?"

The girl's heartbeat fluttered in fear and that was all it took for Clark to dive down. The impact of his feet slamming into the concrete sidewalk cracked the stone all around him like a fragile eggshell. The man twisted around but still kept his hold on the girl's wrists. "Who the heck are – UGH!"

Clark's sudden appearance was the distraction the woman had been waiting for. With a burst of strength, she sent her knee upward, smashing it right between the man's legs. He let out a stream of groaning profanities as his grip around the woman's wrists loosened. She seized her opportunity, wrapping her small hands around one of the man's wrists. Pushing herself around him, with incredible force, she threw him over her back, sending him sprawling into some wooden crates. His head smacked into the side of a metal dumpster, knocking him out cold.

Clark's jaw dropped. He thought he'd have to intervene but this woman was perfectly capable of handling herself. Breathing heavily, she turned away from her attacker to leave the alley. Her high heels clicked a couple times against the pavement before her body gave out and she started to fall. Clark raced forward and grabbed her, his strong arms wrapping around her tiny frame.

The alley had been too dark for him to see her features properly but as her unconscious form came to rest in his arms, his eyes widened and his whole body erupted in shivers. Her hair hid half her face, the tendrils of dark chocolate flowing over her rounded shoulders. Her nose slopped, ending with a slightly rounded tip. Her lips, slightly parted, were a delicate shade of pink. Her eyelashes were long, the tips kissing her cheeks. With a shaky hand, Clark moved the hair away from her face; the tendrils were comparable to the softest silk. He gasped.

It was the woman in the red dress.

She was even more exquisite in real life. The vanilla scent from her skin caused Clark to be overcome with arousing feelings as he closed his eyes relishing the aroma with his heightened senses. Her skin was soft and smooth like delicate porcelain. Clark's thumb unconsciously ran across the side of her cheek as his fingers rested against her neck.

The woman was asleep, her breathing shallow. Clark immediately filled with worry over her wellbeing. The man sprawled against the crates had done something to her! Anger licked Clark's insides. Setting her down as if she were a delicate flower, he stalked over to the man and lifted him by the gruff of his neck. The man groaned.

"Ugh… w-what…?"

"What did you do to her?" Clark demanded, his voice dropping to a deeper timbre as rage boiled his veins.

"Huh?" the man moaned.

Clark shook him a little. "What did you do to her?"

The man blinked, his consciousness coming into clearer focus. Suddenly realizing that his feet weren't touching the ground, he panicked. Angered, Clark slammed him into the wall. "What did you do to her?!" he insisted, his eyes feeling a familiar burning beginning to ensue behind his current vision.

The man filled with fear as he saw his attacker's blue eyes tinge with a glowing red hue. Terrified, the words spilled from his mouth unbidden, "I drugged her! It'll wear off in five hours, I promise! Please don't kill me! I was just doing my job!"

"And what was that?" Clark growled, his fists grinding a little more into the man's flesh.

"Intergang hired me to do away with her! She's prying her nose where she shouldn't! She was getting too close to the truth! I swear, that's all I know!"

"She will recover in five hours?" Clark asked, his tone dangerous.

The man nodded insistently. "Yes! It was only a temporary drug! I sedate all the women I come across."

Clark's eyes narrowed, the red tint glowing brighter. "You're sick!" he spat, tossing the man away from him. He landed in the smashed crates again, his head once more smacking into the dumpster. Clark didn't want to leave him by the dumpster so instead he picked out the location for Metropolis' police station. Picking the woman up in his arms, he rested her head gently in the crook of his neck before stooping down and gruffly lifting the unconscious man by the back of his collar.

He took off in the air, flying quickly but cautiously. Checking the coast was clear, he dropped the man off on the steps of the police station, lifted the woman more comfortably in his arms, and took to the skies. He flew over the city, feeling the woman's soft hair dance across his upper arm in the wind. Her head rested against his shoulder. He looked down at her and marveled. He couldn't get over the fact that the woman of his dreams was resting in his arms. Sure, she had been drugged, but she was really here with him! She was no longer a figment of his imagination.

Flying to the window of his hotel room, he was relieved to find both Chloe and Krypto were still asleep. As quiet as a mouse, he crept into the room and laid the woman in his arms onto his bed. Her long locks spread around her head and shoulders, giving Clark the perfect opportunity to fully revel in her beauty. His eyes stayed glued to her facial features since this was what he found the most alluring at the moment. She appeared so peaceful. Her heartbeat had even slowed to its normal rhythm.

Clark suddenly realized that the heartbeat he'd been able to hear since he arrived on Earth had belonged to the one he longed to find since he'd first laid eyes on the planet. Why had he not realized this sooner? Of course it would be her heartbeat! He smiled tenderly down on her, content to watch over her as she slept though he longed for her to wake. He desperately wanted to hear her voice, to see the majestic hue of her eyes… but for now he would wait. For now he would watch.

She had been through a traumatic ordeal. That man's intentions had been carnal and devilish. The very thought of what he was planning to do to her made Clark's blood boil. Never before had he wanted to bodily harm anyone but the thought of that man made him want to fly off and beat the living daylights out of him. It had taken all of Clark's strength not to throw the man with all his might when he tossed him into the crates again back in that alley. He prayed the policemen would have the sense to bring the man to justice. If they didn't, Clark wasn't sure what he'd do if he ever came in contact with that man again. He'd nearly incinerated him! Clark immediately felt guilty at the realization of what he'd almost done.

Sighing, he slid down the wall and covered his head in his hands. Even if he was angry, his fear of harming the man was the greater emotion. He didn't want to hurt people even if they were evil. He was in no position to make his own judgments over human laws concerning cruel human actions. He could bring them to justice by turning them over to the proper authorities but it wasn't his right to pass verdicts upon criminals of Earth. Clark sighed, grateful he'd done the right thing even though he hadn't wanted to.

He looked up at the woman on his bed again and his anger transformed into gratitude. He was impressed that she was able to defend herself so admirably against her foe even though her body had been drugged. She was strong. She was beautiful. Clark found the renewed longing to speak with her envelope him. He closed his eyes and listened to her heartbeat, the steady pace soothing his emotions. He smiled slightly.

She was real.

She was really real.

o0o0o

Lois Lane woke with a start. She was in a dark room. The events in the alley came crashing down on her all at once and her heartbeat skyrocketed with fear. Had that guy brought her back to his house? Had he…? She quickly examined her clothes. Everything was intact; in fact, it appeared that nothing had been touched. Her wrists were slightly brushed from his cruel hold on her earlier but other than that, she was fine. Sitting up fully, she looked around. A woman with short blonde hair was sleeping in a bed next to the one she was on, the covers pulled up to her chin. She was sleeping peacefully. A wild thought of some kind of illegal brothel operation crossed Lois' mind until she saw the white dog resting at the bottom of her bed. It appeared to be completely out which was good; she didn't like dogs and the thought of trying to leave this place with a dog that size on her tail was daunting.

Slipping her legs over the edge of the bed and slowly rising to her feet, she finally was aware there was another person in the room. Unbidden, her heart took off like a hummingbird's as a shiver of tingles traveled down her spine.

Even though he was resting with his back against the wall Lois could tell he was tall. His long legs sprawled out from his muscular torso several feet alongside the bed. His shoulders were broad and strong, and his biceps! Lois's eyes widened. Holy cow! Her heart fluttered some more as her eyes traveled to his sleeping face. His cheek was resting against his shoulder, revealing a firm jaw line. His lips were thin, his nose straight, and his eyes beautifully shaped under a pair of dark eyebrows. His raven black hair was a little tousled and a stray curl rested against his forehead. Lois's fingers itched to run through the thick, full locks of short cropped hair. As she observed him, she suddenly remembered that he was the man that had distracted her attacker, giving her enough time to throw him into those crates next to the dumpster.

Had he rescued her?

He had obviously brought her here. She was oddly touched by his actions but wondered why he hadn't taken her to the hospital. She found herself smiling fondly at him as his large, rather attractive, chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. Looking around, she realized she was in a hotel room. She looked from the man on the floor to the woman in the bed. What was their relationship? Why was he sleeping on the floor and she in the bed? Why were they in a hotel room? Lois's head filled with questions, her journalistic spirit threatening to come out in full force.

She glanced at the clock on the side table. It was four in the morning! Remembering that she was supposed to have met with her sister after meeting with that source, Lois knew she couldn't stay here. She wanted to thank the man for saving her but she knew her sister would be restless not knowing where she was. Knowing Lucy, she'd probably call the Pentagon and demand their father, General Sam Lane, to send in all the troops to find her. Coming to a decision, Lois quietly opened the drawer of the bedside table. Finding what she was looking for, she quickly scribbled a note before quietly leaving the room.

o0o0o

Clark woke with a start. He hadn't even realized he'd dozed off. At first, he wondered what he was doing on the floor but then he remembered what had happened during the night and immediately he searched for the woman in the red dress but she wasn't on the bed. She wasn't in the bathroom either; the light wasn't on. Straining his hearing, he found her heartbeat. She was on the other side of the city. Frowning, he got to his feet. Why had she left? He was relieved that she was okay but why would she leave without telling him?

He found the note a second later. Krypto stirred as the first rays of the sun made themselves known in the room but Clark hardly noticed. He was too busy reading the note. In hurried scrawl were the words: Thanks for taking care of me. It was signed L.L.

The vanilla scent from her skin still clung to the air and Clark found himself with his eyes closed, breathing in her sweetness. A small smile climbed his cheeks as this thought filled his mind: _she's real._


	11. Lois Lane

11\. Lois Lane

_Someone has been here,_ Krypto said sniffing around.

Clark smiled widely, his heightened senses smelling her sweet vanilla aroma. "It's an amazing smell, isn't it?" he sighed aloud, his goofy grin plastered to his face.

Krypto finally realized Clark was sitting on the floor, his back propped against the wall. _What are you doing on the floor? And why aren't you alarmed from this foreign smell?_

"Krypto… she was here."

_Who?_ Then it dawned on him_. The woman in the red dress?!_

Clark nodded.

_How? When?_ Krypto stuttered out, his thoughts incoherent.

"It'll be easier for me to show you," Clark whispered, looking over at Chloe who was sure to begin stirring any moment.

He opened his mind to Krypto and allowed the dog to see everything, beginning from the time he heard her heartbeat to when he woke with nothing but a note to prove it hadn't been a dream.

Krypto was stunned. _I don't believe it. The heartbeat you've always been able to hear is hers?!_

"I know!" Clark exclaimed, his heart racing with elation. "She's beautiful, Krypto. I can't tell you how happy I am." He closed his eyes, reveling in the memories of holding her in his arms. "She's real," he whispered.

"Who is?" Chloe asked, sitting up in bed and stretching.

Clark jumped. "Chloe! I didn't hear you wake up!"

She raised a thin eyebrow. "That's the second time in two days I've been able to surprise you. Yesterday it happened because you were distracted by your dream girl. Did you dream about her again?"

"I didn't dream about her this time Chloe," Clark said happily, "This time I _met _her!"

Chloe's jaw dropped as all hints of sleep left her eyes. "What? When? How?" Clark quickly related to her what happened. Chloe's jaw dropped as she took the hurriedly scrawled note. "Where do you think she is now?"

Clark strained his hearing. "She's downtown I think," he said after a moment.

Chloe shook her head. "How do you – oh, right, super hearing. Clark, you said she was meeting that jerk in the alley for information on Intergang, right?"

Clark nodded. "Yeah but I don't know what Intergang is."

"It's only the biggest crime organization in Metropolis right now!" Chloe exclaimed. "Clark, if she was meeting the guy for information, he was a source – even though he turned out to be a false one – but that's beside the point!"

"Where are you going with this, Chloe?" Clark wondered, totally lost.

"From your second dream, we determined she was a reporter," Chloe said, her smile widening.

Suddenly it clicked. "She's a reporter in Metropolis!" he cried, leaping to his feet.

Chloe nodded. "And we have her initials! L.L.! All we have to do is find a reporter in this city with those initials and bingo! We know who she is!"

"Or I could just follow her heartbeat to wherever she is and find out what her name is by listening to the conversations around her," Clark countered, eager to go to wherever the woman was at that very moment.

Chloe shook her head. "It's not proper to eavesdrop, Clark, and besides you might end up revealing your secrets to her by doing that. We're going to have to find her the old fashioned way. Lucky for you, I just happen to be a really good reporter."

Clark wasn't happy with having to wait but understood what Chloe meant. "Alright, but let's do everything we can as soon as possible, okay?"

Chloe grinned. "Don't worry, Clark, we'll find out who she is before you know it. Come on; let's get dressed and head to the Daily Planet. That's the best place to start looking anyway."

Clark took the fastest shower of his life, getting completely ready in two minutes flat. Chloe had already showered the night before so she just needed half an hour to get ready. By the time she finished packing up her things and taking a last sweep of the hotel room to make sure they didn't forget anything, Clark was itching to throw caution to the winds and fly out the window.

_Kal, you need to control your emotions,_ Krypto complained. _It won't do you any favors to behave like an impatient child like you have been acting for the last thirty minutes. You want to impress the woman in the red dress not chase her away with your lovesick recklessness._

Clark frowned. He knew Krypto was right. Sighing a little frustrated, he closed his eyes and schooled his feelings. Chloe glanced at him curiously. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah; just trying to contain myself," he muttered.

Chloe laughed softly. "Come on, Romeo, let's go."

They checked out of the hotel and headed for the Daily Planet shortly after ten in the morning; it had taken a lot longer to get out the door than they thought it would. Chloe had a bit of trouble finding a parallel parking spot near the newspaper; it was located in New Troy, the busiest place in Metropolis during the day. After a few frustrated shouts towards inconsiderate drivers, Chloe finally managed to find a spot three blocks away.

"Well," Chloe sighed, "it's not right across the street but I wasn't expecting it to be. I'm afraid Krypto is going to have to stay here in the car, though. You can't come with us into the Daily Planet and we can't just leave you tied up to a stop sign outside," she explained seeing his affronted look.

_That is so unfair. _

Clark shrugged. "Those are the rules, Krypto."

Krypto curled up. _Fine but you're going to make it up to me by buying me bacon._

Clark chuckled. "Deal."

He and Chloe got out of the car, Clark reiterating Krypto's demand while Chloe paid for two hour parking in the parking meter on the sidewalk. Clark watched her with interest.

"We're going to have to show you how to use your card, Clark," she muttered thoughtfully.

"Dad said I needed to sign it," Clark said, pulling out the piece of plastic from his pocket.

Chloe nodded. "You'll have to practice coming up with a signature. I'll help you with that. Cursive is harder than it looks."

Clark smiled. "What would I do without you, Chloe?"

She smiled widely as they headed down the street.

_Don't take long, Kal._

Clark glanced back at his dog. _I won't,_ he promised.

The sidewalks were packed with people burdened with bags, purses, and business cases. Many were shouting into cellular devices, others listening to music through headphones, and some chatting animatedly with their companions. Clark spotted a few people walking their dogs across the street, the animals stopping to smell things and each other. He smiled when he thought of what Krypto had to do yesterday. It took a lot not to laugh aloud.

Clark took in all the sights with fascination, his eyes prowling the window displays of shops as well as the throngs of people and the cars rushing down the street. Not only were there actual shops built into the buildings to his left but to his right there were little booths set up on the sidewalk to sell all kinds of wares from knick-knacks to food. The smells of huge hot pretzels caught his attention along with the strong scent of salt. Clark saw someone smother their pretzel in mustard.

"Do you want to try one?" Chloe asked.

Clark flushed slightly, realizing he'd been caught staring. He did want to try a pretzel but he wanted to find his mystery girl more. He shook his head. "Not now."

Chloe smiled. "We'll get one on our way back to the car."

"Okay," Clark muttered, wandering past the pretzel stand.

They continued down the street for a few more minutes before Chloe stopped at an outdoor glasses stand. Grinning, she snatched up a pair of thickly framed black glasses and handed the money over to the vendor. Clark raised an eyebrow curiously as she spun on her heel and held them out to him.

"What's this?" he asked, taking the glasses.

Chloe chuckled. "It's a gift, Clark."

"But… I don't need glasses."

"You were wearing them in that dream," she pointed out. "Think of them as a good luck charm in finding your girl."

Clark frowned. "Chloe…"

"Oh, come on, Clark, put them on!"

Sighing, he slipped them onto his face, the glasses resting over his nose and ears surprisingly well. The glass was fake, something he couldn't understand, but he was grateful they didn't hinder his vision. "Well, what do you think?" he asked.

Chloe giggled.

"They're completely ridiculous, aren't they?" he asked, exasperated by her outright laughter.

Chloe reached up and removed the small tag that hung off the side of the glasses while she responded, "Actually, you look great!"

"Then why were you laughing?" he wondered.

"The tag," she said, waving it in front of his nose.

"Oh."

"Here, take a look at yourself," she said, pulling him in front of the mirror the vendor had supplied for people to properly sample his wears.

Clark stared at his image and turned his head back and forth. He kind ofliked the glasses but he still preferred to go without them. Yet Chloe was right, he had been wearing them in the dream when he'd spoken with L.L. And, the more he stared, the more he liked what he saw.

Chloe grinned, reading him like an open book. "You like them."

"Yeah," he admitted. "But, there's something I don't get."

"What's that, Clark?" she asked as the two started walking down the street again.

"They're fake," he said. "I thought glasses were designed to help improve vision."

Chloe laughed. "Most glasses do that but lately it's kind of become a trend to wear fake ones."

"Oh," he muttered.

After a few minutes they finally reached the Daily Planet and joined the crowd of people rushing through the revolving doors. Clark shuffled forward with Chloe and felt slightly uncomfortable as the triangular space temporarily closed them in before opening up to the inner lobby. Clark was surprised to see that unlike the hotel, the Daily Planet had not one but six elevators, three designed to go up, three to go down. The elevators that were taking the crowds to the upper floors were on the right; Clark noted that the left side of the room was fairly vacant. Opposite to the revolving doors was an information desk run by two pretty women in their early thirties. One had red hair and the other blonde.

Chloe marched up to them with purpose. "Hello," she said, distracting them from their conversation.

They looked a little annoyed at having been interrupted; Clark had overheard them speaking ill of a man that apparently had treated them badly. Apparently they enjoyed gossiping.

"Can we help you?" the redhead asked while her blonde friend turned away to look at her computer screen.

"Yes, I received an intern acceptance letter –"

"All interns have to report to the Editor in Chief on the sixty seventh floor," the blonde interrupted.

Chloe didn't appreciate her rude interjection but smiled anyway. "Thanks," she said. "Come on, Clark."

The two receptionists noticed Clark and their eyes widened, their heartbeats quickening. Not knowing what else to do, Clark inclined his head. "Ladies," he muttered.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" the redhead gasped under her breath.

"I know," her friend muttered, "now that's what I call _eye candy!"_

"Do you think he's another intern?"

"I hope so!" the blonde sighed longingly.

Clark uncomfortably walked away, grateful when he and Chloe were able to get into the elevator away from their view.

"You okay?" Chloe asked, looking over at him.

Clark nodded. "Yeah…"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What's up?"

Clark frowned. They were in an elevator with a ton of other people but mostly everyone seemed distracted by phones, the morning addition of the paper, or their own thoughts. Clark bent down, stooping low to whisper to Chloe, "Those women found me attractive… it was uncomfortable."

Chloe snorted, trying to hide her laughter. Several people stared at her, annoyed. She sent them an apologetic smile before whispering under her breath, "You should have worn something other than jeans and a white shirt."

"What's wrong with what I have on?" Clark wondered.

Chloe sighed. "Nothing, Clark."

"Then why did you say that?" he asked, confused.

Chloe's cheeks darkened ever so slightly. "One of the great things about you, Clark, is that even though you are an incredibly attractive man, you don't even realize it. Unfortunately your humility makes you even more attractive. Combine that with your gentle yet commanding personality and you're a natural heart throb."

Clark blinked, his jaw opening and closing, his capability to speak temporarily nonexistent. "Earth women find me attractive?" he muttered to her.

Chloe rolled her eyes, a hopeless smile plastering upon her face. He really didn't see it. He was too cute for his own good. "You have no idea," she whispered just as the elevators dinged open.

The people in the elevator car leapt out, rushing to their respective destinations. Clark and Chloe were some of the last ones to get out of the elevator. Immediately Clark's senses went into overdrive; he could smell ink, paper, plastic, and coffee. He could hear hundreds of different conversations from gossip to reporters fishing for information on their phones along with the tap-tapping noises of hundreds of fingers pounding on keyboards. Interns ran this way and that to perform their duties with haggard expressions as they tried to fulfill all the demands placed upon their shoulders.

"Welcome to the Daily Planet bullpen," Chloe said happily as she practically skipped into the room. In her elation, she flung out her arms just as a young man with light brown hair stood up from his desk. Chloe's hands knocked the files he was holding all over the floor. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" she cried, stooping down to pick up all the loose papers.

The young man chuckled lightly. "It's not a problem. I guess I must have missed the caution sign warning people of spontaneous dancing in the bullpen."

Chloe glanced up at the man. He was six inches taller than her, his kind gray-blue eyes held a sense of amusement and his full lips were pulled up in a slight grin. His thick dark brown hair was cropped short, slightly covering the top of his ears. He was thin but muscular in his own right. Chloe felt her heart speeding up as the blush in her cheeks deepened.

Clark heard Chloe's heartbeat pick up and he recognized it wasn't out of fear; hers was a heartbeat of arousal. Clark eyed the man with interest, sizing him up. Unconsciously, he had become very protective of Chloe. He viewed her as he did Zara-Ra; a friend that deserved the best. The man's presence didn't feel sinister but first impressions could be deceiving. Clark observed the man silently as he finished gathering his papers with Chloe's help.

"I'm really sorry," Chloe repeated, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

The man smiled kindly at her. "You're fine."

"Um, I'm Chloe Sullivan," she said, holding out her hand.

"Richard White," he said, shaking her hand while sending her a thousand-watt smile. "I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?"

Chloe nodded. "I'm actually here to meet with the Editor in Chief. I got an acceptance letter as an intern."

Richard's face brightened. "Oh, really? In what department?"

"City beat," she answered.

Richard's smile disappeared in mock distain. "How tragic," he said with false disappointment. "Another poor victim for the city beat. International is where it's at."

Chloe raised an eyebrow and folded her arms. "Oh, really? I take it that's your department?"

Richard chuckled. "For now. I'm interning as well but I'm probably going to get hired on full time after I finish college. I only have two months left before I graduate."

"How do you know you'll get hired on full time?" Chloe wondered. "I heard it's really hard to get a permanent spot here."

Richard grinned. "It helps when you have some leverage."

Chloe frowned. Clark was glad she appeared just as confused by Richard's words as he was. Richard finally noticed Clark. "Are you an intern too?"

Clark shook his head. "Oh, um, no. I'm here with Chloe."

Richard's face fell slightly as he looked Clark up and down with a quick glance. "Oh… I see."

For some reason, Clark felt he needed to explain, "Chloe and I met a little while ago back in our home town in Kansas. Her dad didn't feel comfortable sending her off on her own so I volunteered to come with her to the big city to make sure she settles in okay."

"That was really nice of you," Richard replied.

Clark shrugged. "It's what best friends are for. I'm Clark Kent, by the way." He held out his hand.

"Richard White," he responded, taking Clark's hand.

Clark tried not to squeeze as he wrapped his fingers around Richard's hand, remembering to treat him as if he were cardboard.

"RICHARD! MY OFFICE! NOW!"

Richard, Clark, and Chloe leapt out of their skin from the sudden voice that hollered over the noise of the bullpen. Recovering first, Richard weakly chuckled. "Duty calls. Um, I'm heading to the Editor in Chief's office right now. Do you want to come with me?"

Chloe nodded eagerly. "That would be great! Thanks."

"Any time," Richard said, smiling warmly at her.

The three of them crossed the room towards the Editor's office. From the busy bullpen, one could see into the Editor's office through the large windows and glass door but only when the blinds were open which happened to be the case at the moment. Gold letters on the door read Editor in Chief, Perry White. The Daily Planet logo, a globe with rings around it, was under the name.

Richard opened the door and strode into the room. "You wanted to see me, Uncle?"

Chloe's jaw dropped. "Uncle?" she gasped.

The man sitting behind the desk gave her his full attention, his gray-blue eyes scrutinizing her with interest. Though his face was pulled into a frown and deep creases lined his forehead, he had a few other lines in his face that indicated he smiled quite often. His gray hair was parted off to the side displaying a pair of thick gray eyebrows. His hands were clasped together, resting on his desk. He wore a suit and tie, the latter a little loose around his neck. "And who is this?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"This is Chloe Sullivan," Richard introduced. "She's the intern you were expecting from Kansas."

Perry White stood, his frown turning into a smile. "Ahhh, so this is Chloe Sullivan! I've read some of your articles from that small town paper as well as that report you posted online concerning the conspiracies of large, big-name companies in small towns. You have some good potential."

Chloe smiled gratefully. "Thank you very much, Mr. White."

Perry noticed Clark. "And who is this?"

"Oh, this is my friend, Clark Kent. He volunteered to help me move in to the big city," Chloe said.

"A pleasure to meet you, sir," Clark said, inclining his head.

Perry stared at Clark curiously. He couldn't fully explain why but for some reason he felt intimidated by this young man. He carried himself well, something rare to find in his age group now-a-days and there was a regal air about him though he didn't appear prideful. He just struck Perry as a man with purpose. Shaking off these deep feelings, he got a hold of himself and gruffly said, "Well, if it's alright with you, I'd like to talk to Miss Sullivan for a few minutes?"

Clark blinked. "Oh, um, sure."

Richard clapped his shoulder. "Come on, Clark, you can have a cup of coffee while you wait."

"Now, just a minute here!" Perry called, halting his nephew in his tracks. "You don't have time for coffee breaks, Richard. I need that story about the disappearance of that submarine that went down two days ago."

"Wouldn't that be considered city beat?" Richard wondered.

Perry frowned. "It disappeared on a voyage off the coast of Africa. It's international news."

Richard sighed. "Fine. You'll have it on your desk by noon."

Perry nodded, satisfied. "Good. Now, get out of my office!"

Richard shut the door, separating Clark from Chloe completely. "The break room is just down the hall to the right," Richard said, pointing. "I'm sorry I can't come with you."

Clark smiled nervously. "That's okay. I think I can find my way around."

Richard headed off to the international section of the bullpen, leaving Clark stranded in unfamiliar territory. Unsure what to do with himself, Clark wandered down the hall into the break room. There were several round tables, a couple of soft leather couches, vending machines, a fridge, a set of counters with a sink, and an entire section dedicated to coffee and donuts. Several people were in the break room waiting in line for their turn at the coffee table. Clark joined the line not knowing what else to do. He unconsciously pushed the bridge of his glasses up his nose.

A young man with flaming red hair and a camera round his neck stood in front of him. He was about the same height as Richard but the slight rocking of his body back and forth gave Clark the impression that he didn't have the patience for standing still too long. The young man turned around when he heard Clark come up behind him. His cheeks were kissed with a few freckles and his bright blue eyes were filled with intense curiosity and life. His short red hair was slicked away from his face, swept off to the side so that pieces stuck up in different angles. He wore a light red bow tie and a green vest over his white shirt. He sent Clark a friendly smile. "Hi!" he said in a pleasant voice. "I'm Jimmy Olsen. I haven't seen you around here. Are you new?"

Clark shook his head. "No, I'm here with a friend. She's an intern. I'm Clark Kent. My friend's name is Chloe Sullivan. She's talking with the Editor in Chief. He wanted to talk to her alone so I figured I'd wander around while I waited."

"Oh, okay. Well, feel free to get some coffee," Jimmy said. "Not that it's that great but it gets the creative juices flowing around here."

Clark didn't know what to say to that so he merely nodded. Grasping for something to say to stop the awkwardness from fully descending between them, he noticed Jimmy's camera. "So, you're a photographer?"

"Oh, yeah!" Jimmy said, grinning widely while fingering his camera.

"How long have you worked here?"

"Well, I've been here for about a year. I started when I was in my senior year of high school. My photographer teacher kind of pulled a few strings so Mr. White would hire me on. I kind of became his personal errand runner about a month after I got here. But he sends me out on stories with his best reporters all the time; though he won't admit it, I think I'm one of his best. He just can't show favoritism to someone so much younger than the other photographers. They'd get jealous."

"I see," Clark muttered.

Jimmy became distracted when it was his turn to gather a cup of coffee and a donut. "Well, it was nice to meet you CK," he said.

"CK?" Clark repeated.

"Oh, um, your initials," Jimmy said. "Clark Kent… CK… it just slipped. Sorry."

Clark shook his head. "No, it's okay. It's just no one has ever called me that. I like it."

"Oh, okay," Jimmy relaxed and sent him a small smile.

Clark returned it. "It was nice to meet you, Jimmy."

"You too," he said. "See you around?"

"Sure," Clark grinned.

Jimmy left the room. Realizing there were people behind him, Clark quickly grabbed a cup of coffee, ignoring the donuts because he didn't know what they tasted like; he wasn't in the mood to try something new in a room of people he didn't know.

Turning around, he made to move to a secluded spot but stopped abruptly in order to prevent himself from colliding with a woman who, for some reason, had snuck up directly behind him. He suspected that the only reason she had managed to do so was because he had been so distracted by the coffee and the donuts on the table. Unfortunately, she was too close to him to prevent the inevitable impact. Slamming into her, her small frame fell backwards. Reacting out of pure instinct, Clark dropped his coffee cup and wrapped his arms around her thin waist. A tingling sensation spread from his fingers all the way down to his toes.

He was looking into the surprised face of the woman he'd rescued last night.

Her eyes were wide in surprise, her hands clutching his forearms instinctively – they having been the first thing she'd grabbed hold of to prevent herself from falling. Pieces of her long brown hair hung over her shoulders. Clark noted her heart beating faster as her beautiful hazel eyes moved back and forth taking in his features. A brilliant teasing smile climbed Clark's cheeks, unable to contain his elation of bumping into her. He pulled her up so she could regain her footing before letting go of her waist; though he wanted nothing more than to continue to hold her, he felt it inappropriate at the moment.

"Sorry," he said casually. "I didn't mean to bump into you. I'm Clark Kent."

The woman blinked. "Lois Lane," she introduced, clearing her throat slightly. Her voice sent tingles down his spine. Clark noticed the raw emotions crossing her face disappear as she wiped her expression into a professional air. "I'm sorry I made you spill your coffee."

Clark looked down and noticed the cup's contents had splattered all over his jeans and shoes. He looked up at her and shrugged. "It's not a big deal," and he meant it.

Lois smiled cautiously at him and Clark couldn't help but think that she had a gorgeous smile. "Um… I don't mean to sound presumptuous but, have we met before?"

Clark's face softened as he took in her delicate features, her exquisite eyes… "I believe we may have crossed paths for a brief time," he whispered.

Lois's heart picked up but her face remained neutral. She glanced around and noticed her coworkers were staring at them curiously. They had made quite the scene with the coffee cup. This wasn't the place to talk but she wasn't about to let this man disappear somewhere without allowing her to confront him. She just knew he was the one who had saved her last night – even though now he was wearing glasses. But how could she whisk him away without causing office gossip? A wild idea entered her head and she ran with it.

"Oh, that's right!" she exclaimed, slapping her palm to her forehead. "You're the source that said they would be stopping by!" Before Clark knew what was going on, she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the break room, saying over her shoulder, "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you at first! After all, we'd only met briefly the other day and it was too dark to tell what you really looked like. I wasn't sure until I saw you up close!"

She hauled him into the first available conference room and shut the door, pulling the blinds closed before whipping around to face him. Clark blinked at her a few times, utterly lost. What on Earth was she talking about? "Um…" he began, unsure of what to say.

Lois Lane raised an eyebrow. "I've got to admit, I wasn't sure it was you until I saw you up close. Why are you wearing glasses? You weren't wearing any last night. You're the one who rescued me, aren't you?"

The last part didn't really sound like a question but Clark nodded anyway. "Yes, I was."

"Not that I'm not grateful but, why did you help me?" she asked, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Why were you in that section of town that late at night? Why did you take me to a hotel instead of the hospital? Who was that blonde woman in the hotel with you? Was that your dog? Where is it? Is it back at the hotel? How did you find me? And why are you wearing glasses? Did you forget to put in your contacts or something?"

Clark's eyebrows rose as a smile voluntarily climbed his cheeks. Leaning against the wall, he folded his arms casually, observing her. "My, you are an inquisitive one, aren't you?"

A faint blush graced her cheeks. Clark found her even more endearing.

"Sorry… I'm a little high strung," she muttered.

Clark chuckled. "Miss, you are a Stradivarius."

Her blush deepened even more and a small smile, a real smile, graced her lips. Clark's fingers tingled, his desire to touch her increasing. He restrained himself, keeping his arms folded. "So, to answer your questions… I helped you because I couldn't stand by and let that man do what he was about to do to you. I was in that section of town for my own reasons. I took you to the hotel instead of the hospital because I wasn't sure where the hospital was and the man said the effects of the drug he gave you would wear off in five hours."

"He spoke to you?" she interrupted, her eyes glistening with eagerness. "What did he say?"

Clark held up a hand. "Please, allow me to finish your first stream of questions."

Lois pursed her lips. _Goodness, she's adorable!_ Clark thought. "The blonde woman in the hotel room is my friend Chloe Sullivan. She is going to be starting work here as an intern in the City section. Yes, that was my dog. He's about three blocks from here in Chloe's car, waiting for us to return. I found you literally by chance. I'm wearing the glasses because Chloe gave them to me as a gift. And I don't need contacts or glasses; I'm wearing them for fun."

Lois's thin eyebrows rose. "You answered all my questions in order," she said, unable to hide how impressed she was.

Clark grinned. "I guess that's one of the perks of having an eidetic memory."

"Do you really?" Lois asked curiously.

Clark nodded. "It can be quite a burden though. You don't forget anything, ever."

Lois stared at him for a minute, noticing the dark shadow crossing his face. He seemed to becoming lost in his thoughts. She didn't mind this, though, because it gave her plenty of time to look at him. Gosh, he was even more comparable to a Greek god now that she could fully see his features. And his _eyes!_ Though they were hidden behind those thick glasses, the blue she found was like nothing she'd ever seen. They were exquisite.

His head suddenly jerked ever so slightly to the side. He bit his lip, his eyes quickly moving back and forth. "Listen," he muttered quickly, "I have to go."

"What?" Lois cried, her heart constricting. _You can't leave already! I haven't gotten to know you!_ She thought desperately. "Why?"

Clark sighed. "Believe me, I want to stay, but I have to help my friend Chloe move in to her new apartment. Why don't I meet up with you somewhere later? I have some information concerning that scoundrel that you need to hear."

Lois switched into reporter mode instantly. "Why didn't you say you had information before?"

Clark grinned. "You didn't ask for that specifically."

Lois scowled. "Yes I did! You said you spoke to him and I asked you to tell me what he said!"

"Alright, you did but now I have to go," Clark countered with a smirk.

"That's not fair! You can't just dangle something like that in front of me and then take off! Sources don't do that!"

Clark shrugged. "You're just going to have to treat me as a special case." – Lois frowned – "I'm willing to meet you later this evening. I'm unfamiliar with the restaurants around here but we could meet over dinner if you'd like."

Lois's mouth dropped open a little. "Wait… are you trying to asking me on a date?"

Clark's eyes sparkled. "I never said it was a date, Miss Lane, but it can be."

Lois's heartbeat fluttered. Clark tried to contain his grin from the noise. He couldn't deny he was nervous. Was that too forward? He didn't know the first thing about courting a woman; he'd never dated before. Praying to the heavens that he hadn't scared her off by his eagerness, he tried to keep his face friendly yet neutral.

After a moment, Lois shyly walked over to the table in the room and pulled a memo pad towards her. She found a pen, scribbled something down, and ripped the page away from the rest of the pad. Turning to Clark, her cheeks burning, she held out the note. "Pick me up at seven tonight at that address and we'll find some place to go."

Clark took the note and noticed the numbers. He believed she'd just given him the location to her private residence. A bubble of happiness swelled inside him. He grasped the paper as if his life depended on it, determined to never lose it.

Lois gathered her composure and stared him down, her hazel eyes stirring. "And don't you _dare_ be late!" she said forcefully.

Clark grinned. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Lois tossed her long hair away from her face and strode to the door. Her hand on the handle, she paused and turned to look at him. "It was nice to meet you, Clark Kent," she said in a softer tone. "Thank you for saving me."

Clark grinned. "The pleasure was all mine, Miss Lane."

Lois blushed, her heart racing. She pulled the door open and left the room. It was a good thing too; if she'd stayed a moment more, Clark would have started hovering. Sighing deeply, his head in clouds, he walked out of the room the same time Chloe left Perry White's office. She spotted Clark instantly and walked over to him.

"What's the goofy grin for?" Chloe asked.

Clark looked around. Lois was nowhere to be seen but her scent still permeated the newsroom. She was around here somewhere but he denied himself the pleasure of x-raying the room for her. Turning to Chloe, he shook his head. "Today is just turning out to be the best day of my life," he said evasively, heading for the elevators with Chloe on his heels.

As he passed the storage room, he recognized Lois's heartbeat. She was alone and her heart was racing. He immediately x-rayed the room but only found her holding her phone in her hand with a smile on her face. Her fingers were raking across the flat surface of her phone. He wanted to know what she was doing but he decided that since she wasn't in danger, there was no need for him to pry.

"Hello? Earth to Clark?"

Clark blinked. "Huh?"

Chloe was standing in the elevator, waving for him to join her before the doors shut. He hastened inside. "Wow, you are one distracted guy," she opined. "What's going on? Why are you grinning like that?"

Clark was thankful the doors were closed. He turned to Chloe, his smile deepening. "Chloe, I think I have a date tonight."

Chloe's jaw dropped. "What?! With who?!"

"The woman in the red dress," he answered, caressing her name, "Lois Lane."

o0o0o

The second Lois escaped the presence of Clark Kent, she rushed into the supply closet and locked the door. Her heart was racing wildly in her chest, the organ beating against her ribcage uncontrollably. Her face was so hot you could fry an egg on it. A smile spread across her face as excited feelings cascaded through her while she thought of him. He was so adorable! She thought of the small teasing smile that had tugged at the corners of his mouth as his eyes danced when he suggested taking her out to dinner. And then she paused in wonder over the realization that she had actually said yes!

Lois was not one to be distracted by men. Her goal had always been to become the greatest reporter the world had ever known. She didn't have time for men or relationships. Time and time again she had turned men down, Richard White – Perry's nephew – being the most recent one to feel her rejection. So why had she leapt at the first opportunity to give Clark Kent the time of day? What had possessed her to give him her address?! Her _real _address!

Because he's the most attractive man you've ever seen and out of all the girls on earth he gave you his attention, came the little voice in her head.

Lois smiled over this. Yes, he was the most attractive man she'd ever seen. Not to mention when he stopped her from falling onto the break room floor, his hands held her as if she was the most fragile thing in the world. He hadn't tried to feel her up like other men would have in his position. Once he was sure she was alright, he'd immediately let her go – even though she'd longed for him to keep his hands on her. He was a gentleman.

Lois swooned as she thought of him standing there, leaning against the conference room wall with his arms folded, his gorgeous eyes giving her his full attention. And his voice! The sound of it sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. Goodness… she was smitten. Lois shook her head, her smile widening.

But then the reality of what was happening to her came crashing down and the smile, though still on her face, faltered slightly. Whipping out her phone, she immediately text her sister, sending a desperate SOS.

Lucy immediately responded by calling her. "Lois! Where were you last night? I thought the worst! Why didn't you call me this morning? Where are you?" she asked the second Lois answered.

"I need your help!" Lois cried, ignoring her questions, her sudden elation concerning Clark Kent disappearing as the reality of panic rushed through her mind. "I'm going on a date tonight and I don't even know what to wear! I don't even know if I should go! I've never felt this way about anyone and it's scaring the heck out of me!"

"Wow, wow, wow, slow down!" Lucy urged. "I have no idea what you're talking about, sis."

Lois took a deep breath. "Sorry. Look, I met someone."

"What? Really?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Lois said, smiling while biting her lip. "He's really hot."

Lucy giggled. "I need details!"

Lois looked at her watch. It was still early but not too early to have lunch. "Can we talk about it over lunch?" she suggested.

"Sure where did you want to go? I don't work today so I've got plenty of time."

"How about Iggy's?"

"Alright. I'll meet you there in ten minutes. And Lois? Don't keep me waiting!"

Lois chuckled. "I won't. Thanks Lu."

Sighing, Lois put her phone back in her pocket and once again had her thoughts filled with Clark Kent. Her thoughts were interrupted when someone started pounding on the door. "Hello! Whoever's in there better not be making out!"

Lois rolled her eyes, immediately recognizing the voice of Steve Lombard, the editor for the sports section of the newspaper. Lombard was famous for flirting with every woman he found attractive though he was a hopeless bachelor due to his noncommittal attitude. He liked to get a girl just enough to satisfy his fantasies and then ditch her for the next hot item on the market. Many women in the building hated him but his narcissistic personality kept him aloof from reality.

Lois whipped open the door and Steve's eyebrows rose. "Lois?" he asked in surprise, "What were you doing in there with the door locked?"

Lois folded her arms and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Making a phone call. Why?"

Steve grinned. "Why were you making a call in a locked supply closet?"

Lois felt a small twinge of anger. "What business is it of yours where I make calls to my sources, Lombard? Some of the information I get I like to keep under wraps until my articles are finished. Out of everyone, I thought you'd understand this. How many girls have scooped you because you boasted all your information in order to get a kiss?"

Steve's eyes narrowed but he had a smile on his face. "Well, if you want, I can add you to that list, Lane. I've got some information about Intergang you might love to have. What do you say? One kiss and I'll spill it all."

Recognizing immediately that he was bluffing, Lois scowled. "I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last male on earth."

Forcing her way passed him she marched down the center of the bullpen towards her desk. Other reporters had stopped to watch the confrontation but one look from Lois sent them scampering back to their work. Even though she was twenty, Lois Lane had risen to be one of the most iconic reporters in the newsroom. She'd landed her first big article when she was eighteen as an intern and ever since then she'd poured in more front page articles than the reporters that had been working at the Planet for years. Known for her ferocity and unbreakable spirit to get the story, she was highly respected and looked up to by many of her colleagues. She went right for the kill, earning her the nickname Mad Dog Lane, and she was definitely Perry White's favorite, the famous reporter turned editor seeing himself reincarnated in her.

Lois had just barely managed to make it to her desk when Perry threw his door open and shouted for her to get in his office. Lois immediately obeyed. "Yes?" she demanded.

"How did your source pan out last night?" Perry asked right off the bat.

A series of emotions crossed her face: anger, fear, relief, elation, and finally embarrassment. "Um… it turned out to be nothing," she hedged, looking at the floor.

Perry raised an eyebrow. "Lois?" he prompted. "What happened?"

Lois sighed, looking at the floor. "He met me under false pretenses. He had another idea in mind besides sharing information."

Perry's eyes widened in concerned. "Oh gosh, Lois, are you okay?"

Lois nodded. "He didn't get to do anything to me."

Perry noticed the bruise marks on her wrists. "Really?"

Lois rubbed her wrists. "Really," she replied stubbornly. "Anyway, I'm meeting with another source tonight."

"Where?" Perry demanded.

Lois rolled her eyes. "Not in an alley and not in Hob's Bay or Suicide Slum so relax, Chief. We're talking over dinner."

"Is it Bobby Bigmouth?"

"No. This is someone new. Don't worry, Perry, we're meeting in a very public location. You don't need to send in the bomb squad or anything. I'll be fine."

Perry scowled. A few months ago Lois had been involved in a kidnapping. The police were able to find her after she'd been missing for two days. Nothing bad had happened to her – the villains who took her merely wanted to use her as ransom – but the incident had shaken Perry. He'd been reluctant to give her the Intergang story but she'd persisted and she was one of his best.

"Lois, I'm not comfortable with you meeting someone you don't know," he began.

Lois frowned. "Perry, I will be fine! I'll even call you before ten if that'll ease your conscious."

Perry bit his lip. "If I don't hear from you…"

"You will," she promised.

Perry sighed. "Fine; but no dark alleys or shady areas!"

"Perry!" Lois whined.

"Fine! Fine! Get out of my office and get me a story!"

Lois managed a small smile. "You got it chief. See you later."

Lois checked her watch and grimaced. She had two minutes to meet up with Lucy. Sending her a text saying she'd be five minutes late, Lois snatched up her purse and rushed to the elevator. She reached Iggy's nine minutes later due to traffic issues. Lucy was impatiently waiting for her. Lois had to hand it to her younger sister, the girl knew how to catch a boy's immediate attention. Lucy had an hourglass figure like their mother, her eyes were large like a doe, the hazel hue the same as Lois's. She was about the same height as Lois but her hair was shorter and her jaw line was softer than her sister's.

"You're late!" she said.

"Nice to see you too," Lois said.

"Lois, where were you yesterday? I waited up for you for four hours! You didn't answer your phone either!"

"I didn't have it on me," Lois said honestly. "I left it at the Planet. I was late in meeting with my source and by the time I noticed I didn't have it, I was halfway across town. Sorry."

Lucy gave her a look. "Seven months ago you were kidnapped because of being careless, Lois!"

"And you figured that something similar happened again?"

Lucy sighed. "Of course I did! What else was I supposed to think?"

The two women walked into the restaurant and sat down at a booth by the window, ordering lemonades before restarting their conversation. "Lucy, I'm sorry I made you worry. I would have come over last night but things happened."

Lucy's arms folded. "Wait, you're not telling me that the source you went turned out to be the guy you're going on a date with tonight?" She gasped, having a sudden thought. "You didn't come see me because you slept with him!"

Lois's jaw dropped. "WHAT?! Of course not, Lucy! I'm not a tramp!"

Lucy relaxed. "Oh, good! For a second I thought I was going to hear something scandalous!"

Lois rolled her eyes and hissed, "For your information, I didn't sleep with anyone! I'm still a virgin!"

Lucy's eyebrows rose. "Wait… what? I thought you and Derek Jenkins…"

"That jock from Met U?" Lois snorted. "Not in a million years, Luce!"

"But you saw each other for over six months last year!"

"Lucy, we broke up because I wouldn't have sex with him," Lois revealed, exasperated.

"Oh… I didn't know. Wow, I can't believe it…"

"What?" Lois asked. Lucy squirmed. Lois's jaw dropped. "Lucy, you haven't!"

Lucy sighed and nodded her eyes downcast.

"When?" Lois demanded.

"Last month."

"And? Who's the guy?"

"Um… Lois, there's something I haven't told either you or dad."

"What?"

Lucy lifted up her left hand. "I'm engaged." Lois's mouth dropped. For a moment, she was too stunned to speak. Lucy took her silence as a bad sign. "Oh my gosh, you hate me!" she cried.

"What? No!" Lois said quickly, taking her hand. "Lucy, that's great! I didn't even know you were seeing anyone!"

Lucy smiled guiltily. "I didn't want to say anything because mom and dad were too freaked out about your kidnapping. You'd just gotten back and you were in really bad shape. I didn't think it was the right time to bring it up."

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"Ron Troupe," Lucy revealed, a warm smile gracing her gorgeous features.

Lois's jaw dropped. "Ron?! As in the same Ron I work with?"

Lucy nodded, her cheeks red. "We started seeing each other right after you were found. He's such a great guy, Lois. I really love him."

"How long have you been engaged?"

"Um, since last month. We've been keeping it low key."

Lois grinned, wiggling her eyebrows. "Am I to assume he's the same one you…?"

Lucy got the hint and smiled guiltily. "Yeah… right after he asked me to marry him. We went to a hotel. It was great."

Lois sighed. "I'm glad you're engaged Lucy but…"

"I know," Lucy interrupted. "You're disappointed I didn't wait. Well, I thought you already had so I figured I could too."

"I can't believe that out of the two of us, I'm the one who still hasn't experienced that particular part of a relationship," Lois muttered. "I'm more of a romantic at heart than you are!"

Lucy shrugged. "Ron's the right one. I'm sure when the right one comes along and the time is right, you'll find yourself in a similar situation Lois."

"Maybe…" Lois said though she secretly hoped that wouldn't be the case. She knew it was considered old fashioned but part of her wanted to wait until she was married. "So, when are you going to tell dad?"

Lucy sighed. "I'm not entirely sure. I don't think Daddy's going to approve."

"Dad doesn't approve of anyone," Lois pointed out.

Lucy chuckled slightly, "You've got a point there. Maybe I'll tell them next weekend."

Lois nodded, realizing that their father was going to be coming into town for a visit that weekend and had requested to meet up with his daughters. "That might be a good time."

"So, enough about me," Lucy said, turning the tide of the conversation. "You said that you had a date tonight? What's that all about? I thought you told me after your break up with Derek that you no longer had time for men."

Before Lois could answer, the waiter arrived to collect their orders. After Lucy ordered a salad and Lois a hotdog, she turned to Lucy and told her what happened last night and this morning. Lucy's eyebrows were high, her eyes gleaming.

"So this Clark Kent saved you last night, took you back to his hotel room, and met you this morning at the Daily Planet all by chance?"

Lois shrugged a little. "Yeah."

The waiter returned with their food and the two dug in. Lucy took a couple of bites from her salad before taking a peek at her sister. "Are you going to stand him up?"

Lois sighed. "I gave him my real address, Luce. I can't exactly stand him up."

Lucy grinned. "Do you want to?"

Lois's cheeks flushed. "Part of me does…"

"But?" Lucy prompted.

"But a greater part doesn't!" Lois admitted. "I mean, gosh Lucy, he's incredibly good-looking!"

"And he took you back to his hotel room and didn't do anything," Lucy pointed out. "What kind of guy does that?"

"A gentleman," Lois sighed, her thoughts on Clark.

Lucy grinned. "Those are really hard to find now-a-days. So, what are you going to wear?"

Lois's earlier panic returned. "I have no idea!" she admitted. "Part of me is terrified of going on a date with him because of what happened to me the last time I got into a serious relationship. I don't know if I should try to impress him or dress and act in such a way that will send him running for the hills."

"Lois, you're turning a mole hill into a mountain," Lucy argued. "You haven't even gone on a date with the guy and you're already afraid he's going to reject you like Derek did."

"Of course I am!" Lois grumbled. "What kind of guy would refuse to have sex?"

Lucy shrugged. "A gentleman?"

"What, you're saying Ron isn't a gentleman then?"

Lucy glared at her. "Of course he is! The difference between you and me, Lois, is that I chose to have sex with him. He was willing to wait if that was what I wanted but I didn't want to wait so he went along with what I wanted. You want to wait so if this guy really likes you, he'll respect what you want."

"But… you don't think he'd get bored with waiting?" Lois asked, showing a little of the insecurities about herself that she kept hidden away from most people.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Like I said, Lois, if he really likes you, he'll stay with you no matter what. But I think you're reading too much into this. You haven't even gone on a date with him and you're already thinking about sex!"

Lois looked down at her hands. "Well… maybe that's because I've never felt this way about anyone before…"

Lucy looked at her in surprise. "You're serious?"

Lois sighed, "Yeah. I can't explain it, Lucy. I just feel drawn to him."

"But you've only just met," she said skeptically.

"I know!" Lois groaned. "That's what's so frustrating! We were raised to be cautious of everyone, even the guys we date! It usually takes months before either of us is comfortable in a relationship with anyone but with Clark… the second I saw him, I don't know, there was just all these weird feelings. I can't get him out of my head."

Lucy frowned. "Well… I don't know what to tell you there. It took three months before I even allowed Ron to kiss me. Heck, I wasn't comfortable with holding hands until we'd been seeing each other for over a month!"

Lois shook her head. "Mom and dad really taught us to guard our hearts, huh?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah… I'm just glad Ron didn't give up on me."

"He sounds like a keeper," Lois opined. "Any guy willing to wait patiently for three months before kissing you deserves some kind of respect. I'll make sure Daddy knows that before he blows a gasket about you being too hasty."

"Thanks sis. So… are you going to wait that long before you kiss this Clark guy?"

Lois's heart skipped a beat as her cheeks flushed. "I…" she paused. Could she wait? She already knew the answer to that. "No," she admitted.

"What? Seriously?"

Lois groaned. "Lucy, haven't you been listening? I've never felt this way about anyone! I wanted to run my hands through his hair while he was asleep in his hotel room this morning and then, in the conference room, there was a part of me that wanted to kiss him senseless. I feel like a completely hopeless sap! I've never in my entire life been so weak in the knees over a guy, especially over a guy that I haven't even known for a day!"

"Okay, okay, so you're head over heels for this guy," Lucy said, "but, Lois, you've got to have some self control. You can't allow your emotions to run away with you or else you're going to end up doing something we both know you're going to regret. You have to set some ground rules for yourself right now so that when you meet him, you won't cross that line."

"You're right," Lois sighed.

"So, what's your first rule going to be? Where's the cut off for the first date?" Lucy demanded.

Lois glared at her but answered, "I won't get in bed with him."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "So you're going to let him kiss you?"

"If it comes to that, yes," Lois sighed. "But only if it comes to that! If he really is a gentleman, he won't be thinking about getting me into bed, Lucy. He'll respect me."

"I know that," Lucy said. Seeing that Lois didn't want to talk about this anymore, she changed directions. "So, what are you going to wear?"

Lois rubbed her eyes. "I don't know! What should I wear? He's taking me out to dinner."

"Where? Did he say?"

Lois shook her head. "He's new in town so we were going to decide where to go together."

"So you're basically picking the restaurant."

"Basically."

"So where do you want him to take you?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, let's see… do you want to find out how deep his pockets are or how willing he is to sacrifice to impress you? Because if that's the case then you should go to the Green River or Transcendence."

"Those are the two most expensive places in Metropolis, Lucy! Only the super rich go there!"

Lucy shrugged. "Then how about something middle-class like a national chain restaurant?"

"I think that would be best. I'd feel self conscious if I had him take me to the Green River. I don't think either of us would have a good time."

"Then you don't have to wear something ridiculously classy," Lucy supplied. "I'd pick something comfortable but cute."

"Like?"

"Like a simple dress or a nice blouse with some slacks. Let's go to your apartment and check out your options! When is he coming to get you?"

"Seven."

Lucy looked at her watch. "Alright, that gives us six hours to fix you up. Let's go!"

And before Lois could say a word, Lucy paid the bill and hauled her out the door back to her apartment. Lois lived in the higher class apartments of Bakerline near Hob's Bay, giving her a perfect view of New Troy from her balcony window. They reached her apartment in twenty minutes, Lucy tossing money at the cab driver and yanking Lois up the steps to her apartment on the third floor.

"Geez, Lucy, you're almost more excited than I am about tonight," Lois commented as she jimmied her key into her apartment door.

"Of course I am! This is a historic event! We need to make sure you look your best!"

Prancing into Lois's bedroom, Lucy threw open the closet doors and started throwing out random outfits. Lois watched with slight humor as clothes sailed through the air onto the bed. After Lucy had rummaged through half the closet, she turned to the bed. "Alright, let's get started!"

Lois was forced to try on outfit after outfit. After three hours, she put her foot down. "Lucy, this is ridiculous! I'm wearing what I have on!"

Lucy grinned, sitting back. "Fine by me; you look great!" Lois looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a bright red short sleeved blouse over soft white jeans. "All you need now is a pair of bright red heels and we both know you have plenty of those," Lucy laughed.

Lois turned this way and that in the mirror to look at her figure from all angles. She had to agree with Lucy; the outfit was great. Smiling, she turned to Lucy. "Thanks for helping me find something, sis."

"You're welcome. Now, why don't you hop in the shower and freshen up? I got a text from Ron; he wants to meet up tonight so I'm off to get myself ready. Have fun on your date and you'd better tell me all about it!"

Lois laughed. "Fair enough. See you later, Lucy."

o0o0o

"I still cannot believe that the woman from your dreams is Lois Lane!" Chloe squealed for the umpteenth time. She and Clark had been unpacking for hours in the new apartment.

"I can't believe the newspaper articles I was so enthralled over were written by her," Clark replied before emptying an entire box of silverware in two seconds using super speed.

Chloe frowned. "Clark, I told you that I wanted to unpack slowly to give us plenty of time to talk."

Clark looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry; I forgot again."

Chloe shook her head though she was grinning. She'd had to stop him from super speeding around the apartment five times already. They'd completely unpacked the things that would go in the living room, bathroom, and half the kitchen. Chloe refused to have Clark help her with the things that went in her room but allowed him to have half the dresser for now; his things were already unpacked.

"Where do you want these things?" Clark asked, holding out a box of pots and pans.

Chloe walked over to an empty cupboard next to the fridge and poked her head in. "Here's fine. Since the stove is next to the fridge, it makes sense to put them here. Easy access," she surmised.

Clark unloaded the box, placing the pots and pans with their respective lids in the places Chloe indicated while she filled the top cupboard over the stove with medicines and spices. Krypto was lying in the corner of the kitchen out of the way, watching them at work. Clark had mercifully removed his collar; it hung on the coat rack by the front door along with the leash.

"Seriously though, the woman is my idol!" Chloe sighed, stepping off the stool she'd been standing on to fill the spice cupboard. "I can't believe this. You've got a date with Lois Lane!"

Clark tried to hide his grin unsuccessfully. "Yeah, it's exciting."

Chloe looked at the clock on the wall. "Well, you've got two hours to find a place to go, get dressed, and find her apartment. Is that enough time?"

Clark sighed, setting the last of the pots on the hidden shelf before closing the door. "Theoretically it would be plenty of time. With super speed, I can be ready in less than two minutes. But as for a place to go and where her apartment is, it's going to take me a moment to find, though the latter will be easier since all I have to do is follow her heartbeat. But she said we would look for a place to go together since I told her I don't know my way around the city."

"Oh, right, I forgot you told her that," Chloe muttered, yanking open a drawer to place hand towels and oven mitts inside. The she gasped, "Oh my gosh! I almost forgot we have to show you how to use your card!"

Clark grimaced, "Oh yeah."

Chloe glanced at the clock she'd put up on the wall by the kitchen doorway. "Hmmm, I can finish up the kitchen later. Besides, it's getting late and we need to have some kind of food in this house. Let's go shopping! Will you be okay staying here Krypto?"

The dog raised his head_. I suppose I can man the fort so to speak, while you two are gone._

Clark grinned. "Thanks boy. We'll be back in a bit."

Clark slipped his shoes on while Chloe pulled on the light jacket she'd hung up by Krypto's collar and leash next to the front door. After making sure she had the keys, Chloe locked up the apartment and the two headed down the hall towards a small stairwell that led to the ground floor. Chloe lived on the fourth floor of Windy Pines Apartments, a six story apartment complex. There was the option of taking the elevator but Chloe didn't mind the stairs. Clark didn't mind either way. The secluded hallway was a soft green color with dark brown carpet that ended at the stone steps.

Twisting back and forth, they reached the main floor that opened up to an inner courtyard. Weaving their way through the lawn chairs that lined the edges of the unoccupied pool, Clark and Chloe reached the outer gate that separated the complex from the outside street where cars were whizzing by. A stairwell to their right led to the basement where tenants could park their cars but instead of going down the stairs, Chloe proceeded towards the front gate.

"Um, Chloe? Why aren't we driving?"

"You certainly can't take Lois Lane out on a date without knowing how to use a taxi since that's going to be how you pick her up," Chloe said wisely. "I'm going to have to show you how it's done so that when you're on your date, you don't slip up."

"I hadn't thought about that! Wow, Chloe, you're really looking out for me."

She smiled. "Of course I am, Clark. You'd be hopelessly lost without me!"

"You're right," he replied humbly.

"Okay," Chloe muttered once they reached the sidewalk, the gate closing behind them with a loud crash. "See the yellow cars whizzing by a midst the other ones?"

Clark nodded. "Those are the taxies right?"

"Right. So, in order to hail one, you can shout 'taxi!' with your hand in the air or you can whistle."

Clark raised an eyebrow. "How would they hear a whistle in all this noise?"

"Cab drivers are trained in on the noise because that's how they earn their money," she answered. "So, why don't you give it a try? Make sure you're near the end of the curb; the more visible you are, the easier you'll be for them to see."

"Okay," Clark muttered a little nervously as he stepped nearer to the sidewalk's edge. Taking a deep breath, he let out a whistle. The noise was so loud that not one but five taxies stopped at once, two on their side of the street and three on the other.

"Ouch!" Chloe yelped, rubbing her ears. "Geez, Clark!"

Clark sent her an apologetic smile. "Um, sorry?"

"Hey, you the one in need of a ride?" a cab driver shouted out his passenger window.

"Yes," Chloe said, rushing forward and opening the door. She slipped into the back, indicating for Clark to do the same.

Clark followed suit and shut the door, his legs uncomfortably scrunched up in the back.

"Where to?" the cab driver asked.

"The nearest grocery store," Chloe answered.

"You don't have a preference?" the cabby demanded.

"We just moved here so not really," Chloe revealed.

The cab raised an eyebrow. "Well, Marley's is a couple blocks away," he suggested.

"That would be perfect," Chloe said.

As the cab driver pulled out into the main road, Chloe explained in hushed tones how to pay a cab driver based off how long you were in the car and the miles you drove. Clark watched as the meter she was pointing kept rising in price as they drove along. He found the process fascinating. Soon the cab driver pulled over onto the sidewalk in front of Marley's Grocers. Chloe pulled out her wallet and slid her card through a small slot on a machine. There was a little beep and the word 'accepted' flashed across the machine's green screen.

"Have a nice day," the cab driver said as Chloe got out of the car with Clark following right behind her.

"That seems easy enough," Clark commented. "You just have to slide a card?"

Chloe nodded. "Yep! Technology has really advanced in the past few years."

Clark furrowed his brow. "But, what about actual paper and coin currency? I remember the education crystal teaching me about those things."

Chloe pulled out a couple of green dollar bills from another pocket in her wallet. "Dollars," she said. "They're not as commonly used but still accepted the same as plastic cards are. There are also coins." – she pulled out a small silver one with an eagle on the front of it – "We use these as well but they're a bother because they can get really heavy after a while. It's always good to have a little cold hard cash on you though because your card might not always work when it comes to payments."

"I see," Clark muttered. "It seems I have a lot to fully understand. I learned all of these things from the crystal but… it's hard to explain… it's like downloading a ton of information but it's not the same as actually using the information."

"I know," Chloe said sympathetically. "You'll get it eventually. Now, come on; we've got to get you familiar with buying a couple things."

"But, Chloe, I didn't sign the card," Clark pointed out, holding up the piece of plastic that was blank on the back.

"Oh, yeah," Chloe muttered, frowning. "Well, how about I show you how it's done and then we'll head back to the apartment and practice your cursive?"

"Okay. I'm sorry for being a bother."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Clark, you're never a bother. I find this really fun! I mean, how many people can say they helped a visitor from a strange planet learn how to live on Earth?"

Clark raised an amused eyebrow as they headed into the grocery store. "I suppose not many."

Clark soon discovered that the process of shopping wasn't an entirely foreign concept. It was fairly similar to the market places he'd seen from the Endurance's window panels where merchandise was sold from sellers to buyers. The difference with this setting was that you collected what you wanted in a cart and strolled up to the front where a seller, or a cashier as Chloe called them, would sum up the total of your purchase through a machine. Clark watched as Chloe once more slid her card after the man behind the counter finished putting her things in bags. The cashier handed Chloe a long strip of paper and then moved to the customer behind them.

"Fascinating," Clark muttered as he watched Chloe fold up the strip of paper before stuffing it into one of the bags.

Chloe grinned. "That's pretty much the standard way to shop," she revealed. "Eating at restaurants is a little different."

"How so?" Clark asked eager to learn so he wouldn't screw up when taking Lois out to eat somewhere.

"Usually a waitress or waiter will bring the bill to you and then you slip your card into the little black envelope. They'll collect the envelope and bring it back later with your receipt – that's that long slip of paper I just shoved into that bag. You sign the receipt, take your card back and leave the receipt on the table for the waiter or waitress to collect. Oh, you'll also want to leave a couple of dollars on the table for a tip."

"A tip?"

"It's a courtesy to the waiter or waitress for serving you."

"Oh, yes, I remember! You pay for the meal as well as the services of the person who served the meal," Clark said, that particular information from the education crystal coming to mind.

"That's right," Chloe replied as they reached the sidewalk. "Do you mind hailing another cab? My hands are kind of full and unlike you I can't really whistle."

Clark looked down at her hands holding most of the bags. "Oh, Chloe I'm sorry! I didn't even think to offer my help." And before she could say a word, he whistled loudly while taking all the bags from her.

"Clark, you don't have to do that!" she argued just as a cab pulled up.

"I insist," he said firmly. "They're as light as a feather to me, Chloe."

Realizing she wasn't going to win this one, she smiled gratefully while muttering, "Show off," before getting into the cab.

Clark grinned, climbing in after her. Chloe gave her address to the cab driver who pulled sharply into traffic and shot down the road, twisting around and speeding back to her apartment. Clark was surprised by the man's hasty driving and was more than thankful to get out of the car when it stopped outside of Windy Pines Apartments. Though invulnerable, he didn't like being in a metal contraption with that kind of driving.

"I don't think I like cabs very much," he admitted to Chloe as they trudged up the stairs to her apartment.

Chloe laughed. "Yeah, that last one was kind of aggressive, wasn't he?"

"That's an understatement," Clark muttered.

_Finally back are you?_

"Hey, Krypto," Clark answered as the two came into the kitchen where the dog still sat on the floor in the same place they left him. "You haven't even moved."

_I took a nap. This city is so loud! Going to sleep seems to be the only way to get any peace around here._

"You could try honing in on one thing."

_I do but it's still not the same as blissful unconsciousness. So, did you get me some bacon?_

"Chloe, we got bacon for Krypto, didn't we?" Clark asked.

Chloe rummaged around in one of the sacks and pulled out a package of raw meat. "Right here," she said.

_It's raw_, Krypto pointed out.

Clark rolled his eyes. Taking the package from Chloe, he pulled a plate from the cupboard, removed the plastic from the meat, and turned on his heat vision. The meat was cooked instantly. "There ya go," he said setting the now cooked bacon down in front of Krypto who lapped it up happily. Clark noticed Chloe with a small grin on her face. "What?"

"I just find it hilarious that you just cooked bacon with your eyes," she laughed.

Clark rubbed the back of his head. "I guess that's not really normal, huh?"

"Definitely not," she chuckled. "Now, let's teach you cursive before you have to get ready to go."

She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from a drawer next to the kitchen doorway. Sitting down at the small kitchen table, Clark sat down opposite to her as she started scrawling the alphabet on the paper. After printing the letters, she repeated them in cursive and put some examples of words at the bottom of the page in both print and cursive so Clark could see the differences. She also pulled up a tutorial video on her phone.

"Alright, let's watch this first and then you can give it a go," she said.

"Alright," Clark muttered, watching the video.

Thankfully the video gave several different examples of cursive and by the end of the two minute segment, Clark had a pretty good idea of what cursive style he liked. Taking the pen in his right hand, he set it against the page and began to loop the English alphabet before scrawling his Earth name under the letters.

"What do you think?" he asked, finishing without messing up once.

Chloe's jaw dropped. Clark hadn't just written in cursive. He'd performed perfect calligraphy. "That's just unfair," she muttered, looking from her sloppy cursive to his perfect, elegant scrawl.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Clark wondered, bewildered.

"What? Oh, no, not at all!" Chloe said hastily. "It's just unfair that your cursive is completely perfect while mine looks like slop."

"You're doesn't look bad," Clark argued. "I like your handwriting."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You don't have to say that to make me feel better."

"I'm not!" he argued. "Your handwriting is very nice."

Chloe smirked. "But not as nice as yours."

Clark frowned. "Chloe, everyone has their own way of writing. This is how I write and this is how you write," he said, pointing at the letters on the page. "Both are unique and beautiful. If they were the same, it would be boring."

"I guess you're right," Chloe muttered. She then glanced at the clock. "Alright, well, since you obviously have mastered cursive in your first try, you should go and get yourself ready. You've got less than an hour."

Clark's heart lurched as he realized the time. "You're right," he said nervously, standing up.

"Clark? You might want to sign your card," Chloe pointed out.

"Oh, yeah," he muttered, pulling the card out and elegantly scrawling his signature across the back of it. Grinning, he held it out on display. "What do you think?"

Chloe chuckled, "It looks very nice. Now, get going!"

Clark left the room and rushed into the shower. His hands slipped a little on the soap a couple of times in his haste and at one point he had to stop the bar from propelling into the wall from a burst of excited super strength. Removing the excess of soap from his body with the warm shower water, he grabbed a towel and dried himself off. Standing in front of his closet in nothing but boxers, he contemplated on what to wear.

From the education crystal he had learned that when Earth couples went on dates, they tended to dress a little more professionally than relaxed, unlike Kryptonians who wore formal clothing at all times. The only thing Clark missed from his formal Kryptonian robes was the symbol of his house. He'd been surprised to see the letter S in the English language looked just like the symbol of hope representing his family's glyph. Clark sighed as he forced himself back to the matter at hand.

After another ten minutes of silent, slightly panicked musing, he settled on a deep blue button up collared shirt and black slacks with black shoes. Going into the bathroom, he looked himself over. He noticed the glasses sitting on the counter and decided to slip them over his eyes. He smiled at his reflection, tilting his head this way and that. Combing through his hair again, he tried to remove the stubborn single curl from his forehead. It whisked off to the side but was still prominent.

Clark frowned. "Stubborn thing," he muttered aloud.

Seeing that it was a losing battle to completely remove it from sight, Clark gave up and left the bathroom and entered the living room where Chloe was sitting reading a copy of the Daily Planet. She looked up when she heard his footsteps and her eyes widened. "Wow," she involuntarily gasped.

"Is it too much?" Clark wondered, suddenly terrified he'd overdressed.

Chloe shook her head, leaping to her feet. "No! Not at all! Clark, you look great!"

He grinned sheepishly. "You think so?"

She nodded emphatically. "You're going to knock her off her feet!"

Krypto came into the living room. _Chloe is right, Kal. You look good in human clothes_.

Clark's grin widened. "Thanks."

"I got you something," Chloe muttered, holding out a bag with tissue paper sticking out of it. Clark took the bag and removed the wrapping. Inside was a bottle of cologne. "Not that you really need it," Chloe said with pink cheeks.

"Thanks Chloe," Clark muttered opening the bottle. The scent coming from it was fairly strong and didn't smell bad.

_I think you'll need all the help you can get to impress this woman of yours._

Clark scowled. _Thanks for the confidence booster._

Krypto grinned_. Any time, Kal._

Clark rolled his eyes before following the instructions on the bottle (he read them with super speed) and applying a small amount of cologne to his skin. Chloe grinned. "She's going to love it!"

"I hope so," Clark muttered, suddenly feeling really nervous.

Chloe handed him his debit card and the paper containing Lois Lane's address before glancing at the clock. It was ten to seven. "Are you going to make it?" she asked nervously.

Clark looked at the clock too as he pocketed the paper and the card. He tuned out all the other sounds in the world and focused solely on Lois Lane. His face lit in a comfortable smile as he turned to the window. "Yeah," he said, opening the window to the balcony conveniently revealing a secluded alley. Looking right and left and finding nobody around, he turned to Krypto and Chloe with a large grin on his face. "See you later."

_Don't fly so fast that your clothes burn up_, Krypto advised.

_Thanks for the warning,_ Clark muttered.

"Have fun!" Chloe smiled. "I'll keep the balcony window unlocked."

"Thanks."

Clark took off, flying high into the sky before anyone noticed. Lois's heartbeat was a little faster than normal; he chalked that up to nerves since he couldn't hear any danger around her. Flying over various residences belonging to Bakerline, Clark found an abandoned alley a block away from Lois's apartment. Coming in for a landing, he slowly descended, touching the pavement without a sound. Smoothing his hair out of his face, he walked out of the alley.

Lois lived in a complex titled the Summerwood Apartments. Just from the look of the place, Clark could tell this was a nicer establishment than the one he and Chloe were living. Tall trees stood on either side of the entrance and an iron gate stood open, signifying visitors were still welcome in the later hour. Clark's heart started beating ridiculously in his chest and he had a hard time keeping his x-ray vision to himself. Walking into the complex, he followed the sound of Lois's beating heart up to the third floor. His heart in his throat, he looked at the watch on his arm that Chloe suggested he wear. It was exactly seven o'clock.

Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly and knocked on the door.


	12. The Date

**AN: Thank you all for the love, reviews, and time taken towards this story! I take some artistic liberties in this chapter. For those of you who have read my other fic, Forever Yours and Yours Alone, this chapter will explain something in that story in greater detail. Enjoy! :)**

12: The Date

Clark waited, his nerves all but shot, as he listened to Lois's heartbeat take off on the other side of the door. Was she nervous or excited or both? Clark couldn't tell.

The door opened hastily and Clark felt the air rush out of his lungs. She had decided to wear her hair down, the tendrils cascading loosely about her shoulders and down her back. She wore an elegant red blouse with bright white jeans and red shoes that elevated her height by four inches. Even so, she was still shorter than him; not that he minded in the slightest. Her hazel eyes gave him a once over and Clark was surprised when a beautiful kiss of pink darkened her cheeks.

"Hi," he said, not knowing what else to say.

"Hi," she responded breathlessly.

"You look great," he complimented.

A pleased and incredibly adorable smile made her eyes sparkle. "Thanks… so do you."

Clark returned the smile. "So… shall we go?"

"Okay." She locked her door and then followed him as they made their way down the stairs to the sidewalk.

"Where would you like to go?" Clark asked, feeling it best to find out a destination before hailing a cab.

"Well, I wasn't sure what you prefer when it comes to food but there's this great Italian place, The Vine, that's a few blocks from here," she suggested.

"That sounds great," Clark said excitedly. "I've never had Italian food."

"Seriously? Well then you've been deprived!"

Clark laughed, his nervous state relaxing a little more. She was really easy to talk to. "Then let's remedy that." He turned and whistled for a cab.

Lois winced, rubbing one of her ears. "You've got quite a set of lungs there. Are you a singer or something?"

Clark shuffled his feet nervously as a taxi pulled over. "Not really. I like music and I can sing but it's not something I let a lot of people know."

Lois grinned, secretly pleased he'd revealed a hidden talent to her. Trying her luck as they got into the cab, she said casually, "Maybe you can sing for me sometime?"

Clark's heart skipped a beat. He didn't really know any Earth songs and he wasn't sure what she would think of a Kryptonian melody but he didn't want to disappoint her. She seemed to genuinely want to hear him sing. He peered over at her seductively captivating gaze and felt a resigned smile grace his lips. "I suppose I can do that when we're in a more private setting."

Lois looked surprised that he'd been so willing to comply. Her heart beating wildly, she muttered softly, "I look forward to that."

Clark grinned.

"Where to folks?" the cab driver asked, somewhat amused by the casual flirting going on in his backseat.

"The Vine please," Clark said.

"You got it," the cab driver replied, pulling out into the street.

The couple kept to themselves for the five minutes it took to cross town; they didn't really know what to say and they weren't comfortable conversing in front of the overly friendly cab driver. The taxi pulled off the road, coming to a stop, and Clark became really nervous when it came time to pay. He knew from the education crystal that men were supposed to pay for everything on the date. He wasn't anxious about paying; this was just going to be the first time he'd have to pay with the card the Kents had given him. Swallowing and chancing a glance at Lois, he whipped out his card and slid it through the machine slot with a steady hand. After a moment, the words 'accepted' flashed across the screen. Clark heaved a silent sigh of thanks.

"Have a great night!" the cab driver called as Lois and Clark got out.

Clark shut the door and turned to look up at The Vine's exterior décor. The walls were a soft cream color and wooden beams crisscrossing at the roof were covered in fake vines. Clark remembered that a gentleman on Earth held the door open for the lady on the date so he quickly walked forward and held the door open for Lois, sending her a thousand dollar smile.

"Thanks," she said appreciatively.

"My pleasure," he replied, following in after her.

"Welcome to The Vine," a greeter said with a large toothy smile. He looked to be around their age with long hair slicked back into a ponytail. A single earring hung from his right earlobe.

Lois looked at Clark expectantly. Realizing that he had to take the initiative again, Clark stepped forward. "Thank you."

"Is it just a party of two?"

"Um, yes," he said glancing down at Lois a little nervously.

"Right," the greeter muttered staring at the podium they were standing behind. "Lucky for you we're fairly open tonight."

A waiter appeared just then, materializing from around the corner. "I can take them Jerry."

"Thanks Eric," Jerry the greeter said.

"Follow me folks," Eric said, indicating for them to walk around the corner into the restaurant.

Lois and Clark did so, passing several occupied tables and chairs loaded with food and the chatter of their occupants. Clark noted that there were five other couples and sixteen families in attendance. Shaking his head to rid himself of their conversations, he managed to come to the present situation just in time to see Lois sliding into one side of a booth next to the window. He followed her example but sat opposite to her.

"Right, what can I start you guys off with to drink? Wine? Beer?"

"I'll have a tall glass of freshly squeezed orange juice," Lois said.

Eric scribbled her order on a pad before turning expectantly to Clark who shifted nervously in his seat. "Wine and beer are alcoholic beverages are they not?" he asked.

Eric raised an amused eyebrow. "Uh, yeah."

"I have no desire to be intoxicated for the rest of the evening so I will have lemonade if that is available," Clark said adamantly.

Eric looked at him strangely before shrugging. "Lemonade it is. I'll be right back to take your orders."

As he walked away, Clark turned back to Lois who had a small amused smile on her face. "What?" he asked suddenly terrified he'd said something wrong.

"Nothing," she muttered, shaking her head before giving her menu her full attention.

Clark looked down at his and was alarmed by all the choices. Was he only supposed to pick one or several? There were many different things and most of them he'd never heard of. Trying to get an idea of what to order, he meekly asked, "Do you have a particular dish in mind to order this evening?"

Lois looked up at him. His choice of words was kind of strange but for some reason she didn't find them unsettling. "I was thinking of some kind of pasta with alfredo sauce."

Clark's eyes went to the pasta portion of the menu. There were several different options and as he read the food descriptions, he found himself relaxing when he recognized vegetables and some of the meat choices.

"Do you know what you want?" Lois asked nervously, thinking he was just waiting for her.

"Not really," he admitted. "There are a lot of different choices. Um, what would you suggest? Since this is my first time trying Italian I'm sure you have some good selections to choose from."

Lois laid her menu flat and pointed to three different pasta choices. "I always go for this one," she said, pointing at the third choice on the menu. "It has red and green peppers, alfredo sauce, angel hair noodles, and amazing chicken cooked in all these different kinds of spices. It's to die for."

Clark grinned. "Do you mind if I try that one then? It sounds really good."

Lois shrugged. "I don't think you'll be disappointed."

Eric returned then with their drinks and both ordered the Angel Hair Special which also included a side of breadsticks. As soon as Eric disappeared, Clark watched with interest as Lois drank deeply from her orange juice and sighed happily, "That hits the spot!"

He smiled before taking a sip of his lemonade.

"So… Mr. Kent," Lois began.

Clark raised an eyebrow. "Please, call me Clark. My dad goes by Mr. Kent."

"Fair enough; Clark, what information do you have to give me?"

Clark blinked. In a flash she'd grabbed a pen and notepad from her bag and was poised to write, staring at him in all seriousness. An involuntary grin climbed his cheeks. "My, you do like to get right to the point."

Lois blushed, her hand shaking a little as she tried to compose herself. "I'm a reporter. It's what I do."

Clark laughed and Lois couldn't help but silently feel it was the most glorious sound she'd ever heard. "How about I make you a deal, Miss Lane," Clark said. "I will tell you everything you want to know after dinner if you allow me the privilege to get to know you before the interview."

Lois swallowed, flattered by his charm. "You promise to give me all the details?"

Clark nodded, his gaze suddenly becoming intense. "I make it a point to never lie. I will answer all the questions you have for me."

She blinked. She hadn't been expecting such point blank honesty; she was afraid she was going to have to wheedle the information out of him. She gratefully sighed, "Okay… good."

Clark looked at her curiously, unsure of why her heartbeat was fluctuating so much. It sped up, it slowed down, it returned to its normal pace over and over again. He found it fascinating as well as confusing. For once he wished he could read minds so he could understand what she was thinking and feeling towards him.

"So, Clark, where are you from?"

Clark almost choked on the sip of lemonade he'd just taken. What should he say? I'm from an alien planet definitely wouldn't be well received. But he'd promised to answer her questions honestly. He decided to give her the truth but that didn't mean he had to elaborate on details. "I've traveled all over before I settled in a town called Smallville. It's in Kansas."

Lois let out a laugh. "There's actually a place called Smallville?"

Clark grinned, silently grateful she hadn't pried further as to where he was born. "Yes and it's quite nice as far as small towns go. The people there are wonderful."

"So you're a hick," Lois surmised.

Clark filtered through his mind to determine what that term meant and grinned. "I suppose you could say I am," he replied. "I was adopted by farmers."

Lois's eyes widened. "You're adopted?"

Clark nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking… where are your real parents?" Lois asked, treating the subject delicately.

"Far away from here," Clark hedged. He wasn't about to say they were on the dark side of the moon; Lois would think he was crazy!

Realizing he was uncomfortable, she decided not to pursue the topic. "My family has traveled all over the place," she said, deciding to try to talk a little about herself. "My dad is in the army so I had a rather unsettling childhood. We never really lived in the same place for very long."

"Your father must be a respectable man to be in the army."

Lois snorted, surprising Clark. "Sorry," she muttered, seeing his raised eyebrow, "my dad may be a five star general but I wouldn't deem him as respectable… not really."

"Why would you say that?"

Lois sighed. "My dad and I don't really see eye to eye. I suppose both of us are so alike that we grate on each other's nerves."

Clark nodded, sympathetic. "My father and I don't get along very well either. I get along with my dad though." Lois tilted her head slightly, her eyes suddenly swirling with questions. Clark decided to elaborate a little, "Something happened to me when I was young that caused my biological father to become overprotective of me."

"Let me guess," she interrupted, "he hovered over everything you did, wouldn't let you do anything alone?"

"YES!" Clark cried, agitated as he thought of his childhood. "I was confined to a specific location and I had to watch as all my friends were permitted to do things I could not. It was infuriating."

It was her turn to send him a look of sympathy. "I get it. My dad has always been strict about everything!"

"My father just doesn't understand," Clark grumbled.

Lois sighed, shaking her head. "Over protective parents are the worst! I was so glad when I turned eighteen. I packed my bags and left my house on my birthday without looking back. The only reason I get in contact with my dad now is because of my sister, Lucy. She insists that we stay a happy family." Lois rolled her eyes, "As if we ever were."

Clark studied her while thinking of his own parents. There had been a time when they were a happy family… before the incident on Jinogra. Everything changed after that. Clark realized that the moment Jor-El had forced him to advance to his proper education level was the beginning of the broken relationship he now had with him.

"Do you ever wish for your father's approval?" Clark asked, speaking his thoughts aloud before he could stop himself.

The professional mask Lois had cloaked herself with slipped and Clark knew the answer before she even admitted, "I always have," she whispered, her hazel eyes dropping to the table.

Clark felt he'd found a kindred spirit in Lois Lane. "All these years I have tried to please my father," he muttered, "but it seems that no matter what I do –"

"It never measures up to his expectations," she finished.

"Yeah," Clark said, relieved she understood.

Lois looked at Clark for a long moment before smiling slightly. "I've never admitted that to anyone. You're a really easy person to talk to, Clark."

Clark smiled. "I can say the same about you, Lois."

They stared at each other before Lois decided to lighten the mood. "Alright, enough about impossible fathers! What's your favorite color?"

The change of pace was so unexpected that Clark couldn't help chuckling as he replied, "Blue."

"Really? Why?"

He shrugged. "I've always loved the color." _And my love for the color grew even more when I saw that this planet is that color and it's the planet where I found you,_ he finished in his thoughts. "What's yours?"

"Blue," she said automatically.

Clark raised a teasing eyebrow. "Did you say blue only because I did?"

"No!" she said defensively. She wasn't about to admit that it was her new favorite because of his eyes! "My favorite color changes all the time. It just happens to be blue now."

Clark's lips pulled up in an adorable little smirk. "What caused the change to blue?"

Lois's heartbeat picked up as she stared into his blue eyes. There was no way she was going to answer honestly; it would make her feel vulnerable which was a feeling Lois Lane never felt. So she shrugged and said, "I'm not entirely sure."

She was incredibly grateful when Eric descended upon them with their food, distracting Clark from prying further. Clark stared at the noodle dish before him. It smelled amazing! "Is there anything else I can get you two?" Eric asked, setting a basket of breadsticks between them. Clark's mouth actually started to water as the fresh aroma of the bread and the hint of melted butter over the top seized his attention.

"I think we're okay," Lois answered, smiling as she watched Clark's attention be consumed by the breadsticks.

"Alright, well, enjoy," Eric said, stepping away.

Lois let out a small giggle. "The breadsticks here are some of the best in town," she said, regaining Clark's attention.

"I've never had breadsticks before," he admitted before reaching forward to grab one.

Lois narrowed her eyes, curious. "Ever?"

Clark shook his head, still distracted. Biting into the breadstick, he closed his eyes in satisfaction as the buttery substance melted over his tongue. "Wow, this is incredible," he sighed before eagerly taking another bite and then another.

Lois found his reaction rather cute; he almost reminded her of a child trying something for the first time. "I'm glad you like it."

"So, Miss Lane," he said after inhaling the entire breadstick and grabbing another, "how long have you been a reporter for the Daily Planet?"

"Since I was in high school," she answered while twisting pasta around her fork. "I started as an intern and climbed up the ladder to get to where I am today. It's taken a lot of hard work."

Clark rested his head in his hand. "And why did you want to become a reporter?" he asked, desirous to know more.

Lois's eyes began to shine with an inner fire that caused Clark's eyes to burn. He blinked a few times, panicking slightly, before managing to turn the heat vision off. Thankfully Lois was too distracted about sharing her passion to really notice the red tint. "I love everything about the job," she answered animatedly. "The scent of a story waiting to be solved, the thrill of chasing down leads to get the story, and knowing that you've done justice for the world by writing the cold hard facts; these are all things that give me purpose. I feel that everyone is on this Earth to accomplish a certain purpose and mine is to help justice become a reality by working to report the news – and I don't mean the stupid tabloid rags – I mean the meaty, cut and dry facts." She paused. Why was he staring at her? "What?"

Clark shook his head, a shy smile on his face. "Nothing."

Lois narrowed her eyes. "Seriously, what?" she demanded.

Clark couldn't help the words from escaping his lips, "I've just never been enraptured before."

Lois's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't deny the little butterflies swirling around in her stomach as blush fluttered across her cheeks while she twisted her pasta around her fork. She laughed off the feelings. "Enraptured? By what?"

Clark stared at her, taking in her presence, his expression softening. "You," he whispered.

Lois dropped her fork and looked up at him. The flicker in the blue depths of his eyes captivated her, taking her breath away. She'd never had a man say such a thing to her in such a romantic way. Wow, he was good… he was really good. Lois felt the inevitable hopeless weakening in her resolve as her walls crumbled piece by piece; yep, by the end of the night she was going to kiss this man.

Clearing her throat, she pushed her pasta around with her fork. Speaking to the dish before her, she asked, "Um, what do you think of your pasta?"

Clark blinked before trying a bite of his food. "Wow, this is really good," he muttered.

Lois chanced a peek at him. He was busy twirling his fork around the pasta, his eyes furrowed in slight concentration to get the noodles to stay around the tongs. Even gathering up pasta he looked like a freakin' model! Lois desperately tried to gather her thoughts. She'd never been so scatterbrained on a date before. Usually she knew exactly what to do, what to say, but for some reason her brain was having problems functioning. Why was she so disjointed? What was it about Clark Kent that made her turn into incomprehensible jelly?

Finally grasping onto a random question, she blurted, "So, what do you do for work?"

Clark looked up at her. He didn't really know what to say. Sighing, he decided to go with the truth. "Honestly? I don't really have a choice. I have to take over the family business."

Lois's eyebrows furrowed. "What does your family do?"

"My father… well… he's sort of one of the leaders in our community. Everyone expects me to take over his position when the time is right. I've been preparing for it my whole life. My father's also a scientist on the side but I'm not expected to go into that field."

"So you're dad is like a politician or something?"

"Sort of."

"I thought you said your dad was a farmer," she said, confused.

"My adopted dad is a farmer," Clark clarified kindly, "My father is the… politician of sorts."

"Where is your father?"

Clark immediately tensed. He couldn't say! He fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat. "Um… is it alright if we cease talking about my real parents and where I'm from?"

Lois didn't look too pleased about being denied the answer to her question but she had enough tact to see Clark wasn't comfortable talking about this so she changed directions – even though she was dying to know why he was adopted when his real father expected him to take over the family business some day. "Alright, how old are you?"

Clark paused. How old would he be to humans? He was eighteen according to Krypton years but human years were definitely measured differently. He knew he couldn't pass as an eighteen year old; he looked older than that. But he couldn't lie to her! As far as he knew, he was eighteen. Swallowing slightly, he revealed, "I'm eighteen."

Lois stared at him for a moment and then started laughing. Clark was bewildered. What was so funny? "That's good," she laughed. "Wait, you're not serious?"

Clark shrugged. "I could be older… my biological father was never really clear on my age when he left me in Kansas." In a way, that was true. His father had never actually told him how old he would be on Earth.

"Hmmm… honestly you look like you could be twenty two or even twenty three," Lois opined.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Lois tried her luck in asking, "Um, you don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but how long has it been since you've been adopted?"

Clark smiled a little sadly at her. "Can I take a rain check on that question too?"

Lois frowned but she didn't appear disappointed. Instead, she was even more intrigued. Her eyes narrowed as a mischievous grin climbed her high cheekbones. "You're a man of many secrets, Mr. Kent."

"I think every person has things they keep to themselves," he returned kindly.

"You do realize I'm a reporter, right? An investigative reporter."

Clark raised an amused eyebrow. "Why Miss Lane, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were hinting at probing into my personal affairs."

"What can I say?" she shrugged. "When I smell a mystery, I have to solve it."

"I thought that was only concerning stories."

She sent him an adorable smirk. "Why Clark, didn't you know? The best stories are people."

"Then why don't you tell me yours," he invited, setting his fork down, staring at her intently.

Lois blushed suddenly under his scrutinizing gaze. Looking away, she lightly laughed off his request, "I wouldn't want to bore you with my story, Clark."

"I don't think that would be possible, Lois."

Lois's eyes widened a bit in flattered surprise. Her face displaying raw pleasure over his interest, she squirmed a little in her seat. "The deal was I tell you about me and you give me all the information I want about last night, right?"

Clark raised an eyebrow. He shouldn't have been surprised by this since it was obvious she did whatever it took to get answers to a story. "That's correct," he answered.

Lois blew a long sigh out of her nose. "Alright, but it's not that great of a tale."

"I'm sure it will be the best one I've ever had the pleasure of hearing," he chided kindly.

She blushed a little before clearing her throat. "Right, well… I was born in Virginia on an army base. Like I said earlier, my father is a general in the army so I grew up moving around across the world. I spent most of elementary school in Europe, bouncing around here and there. For a brief time in middle school we lived in Hawaii. Then we moved back to the states where we hopped everywhere until my parents finally settled in Washington D.C. because my dad got a position at the Pentagon. My mom died shortly after we settled down. That left my dad to raise both me and my younger sister, Lucy, through the rest of high school. The rest you pretty much can figure out on your own. I turned eighteen, graduated from high school, moved away from home as fast as I could, took a couple of college classes at Met U, and started working in Metropolis for the Daily Planet."

She'd given him the watered down version but he didn't appear upset that she'd left out so many details. In fact, he'd soaked everything in as if it really _was_ the greatest story he'd ever heard. "It must have been hard for you growing up in that kind of environment," he muttered.

She shrugged. "It was the hand I was dealt. I can't lie and say I enjoyed uprooting my life over and over again but that's how it happened. I've learned to accept what's happened in the past, live in the present, and look to the future. There's no point in moping over what's already happened because that doesn't do anybody any favors. The important thing is to live and plan for what is to come while loving it along the way."

Clark stared at her for a moment while finishing the last bit of his pasta. "You are very wise for someone your age," he said.

Lois raised an amused eyebrow. "Says the guy who is supposedly two years younger than me," she joked.

Clark grinned. "I don't measure people's age based off physical appearances. Though some definitely act their specific age, I think that if you look you can find years of wisdom in the mouth of babes."

Lois tilted her head. "You know, for a guy who's only eighteen you sure have some deep insights. Are you some kind of genius protégé?"

Clark frowned. "Perhaps… my father advanced me two education levels when I was seven years old since I already understood the curriculum."

"Great, you're one of those," she teased finishing off her pasta as well.

"You sound disapproving of those who advance in education," Clark pointed out. "Why?"

Lois shrugged a shoulder, her head tilting a little to the side. "I've come across too many people who'd advanced when they were younger who consider themselves the center of the universe."

Clark grinned. "Do you think I'm one of those people?"

"I'm not sure yet," she returned playfully. "You do appear to have an air of superiority."

Clark immediately felt self conscious. Did he? Maybe to humans Kryptonians carried themselves in such a way; he couldn't deny his race was a prideful one. Figuring he shouldn't contradict her view when he wasn't positive she was wrong, he decided to silently agree with her observation. "Does that displease you?" he asked worriedly.

Lois, surprised by his change in demeanor, shook her head. "Surprisingly, no," she admitted.

"Oh, good," he said.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Lois randomly blurted.

Clark blinked. "Huh?"

Lois felt her face catch fire. Seriously?! Had she seriously just asked that out loud?! She had been thinking about how adorable he was and had spewed the question she'd been longing to ask all evening.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she repeated, trying to mask her embarrassment by speaking as if she was in an interview. "I assume that a man such as yourself wouldn't be single."

Clark, amused by her sudden curiosity, grinned slyly at her. "To answer your question," – he heard her small intake of anticipated breath – "if I did have a girlfriend, you'd be the first one to know."

Lois's hazel eyes widened considerably as her heart took off like a hummingbird's. She stared into Clark's mesmerizing blue eyes, taking in his strong and assertive expression. His confident little smirk melted her like putty, her insides squealing with happiness while little fireworks exploded in her head. A tingling sensation began in her fingertips and she felt a deep stirring from below her pelvis which sent shivers up her spine. _Get a hold of yourself, Lane! Or else you're going to walk down a road you know you're later going to regret!_

Sitting across from her, Clark listened to her heart as it shot through the roof and watched her eyes reveal a secret he'd been suspicious of from the first time he'd bumped into her back at the Daily Planet. The revelation was enough to send him rocketing into the air; it took all his self control not to do so. She liked him. Her body language was obvious. The carefully constructed mental walls she'd set up at the beginning had all but crumbled, revealing her true feelings for him like an open book. A strong feeling below his stomach made him clench his fists as deep longing to whisk her into his arms and fly into oblivion while kissing her senseless blocked out other rational thoughts.

It was in this grand moment of sexual tension that Eric swooped upon them. "So how was everything?" he asked, completely oblivious to the fact that he'd just broken the spell descending between them.

"Great," Lois replied generically, feeling a shortness of breath.

Clark nodded mutely, his thoughts retracting from fantasies that he honestly wanted nothing more than to indulge in. Part of him was appalled that he was having these thoughts when he hadn't even asked Lois if she would be his girlfriend! His father and mother would be mortified if they'd heard his thoughts. Clark silently found himself grateful Krypto couldn't hear them; he'd never live down his taunts!

"Alright," Eric said, pulling out a long black book and setting it on the table. "I'll be back for that in a bit."

Clark opened the book and noticed the receipt inside; it was just like Chloe said. Following her instructions, he took out his card, set it in the little card slot, and closed the book before turning back to Lois. Her eyes were still over bright. Clark bit his lip. "So…" he began.

"So…" she repeated with a hopeful tone.

Clark swallowed. This was ridiculous. He'd been able to fly the entire Endurance through an asteroid field without a problem but was finding it impossible to phrase the current question on the tip of his tongue. Why am I so nervous? I know she likes me! I should just ask her!

Determination willed within him. He wasn't about to give a small, hesitant request. No, he wasn't a coward. He was from a line of brave men and women who had accomplished incredible feats since the dawn of his people's age. Now was not the time to get cold feet especially when it was concerning something he had longed over for years.

Staring her straight in the eye, his regal presence drawing in her gaze, giving him her undivided attention, Clark asked with full assertive confidence, "Lois Lane, would you give me the genuine honor of allowing me to court you?"

Lois stared. Normally, she would have found this question amusing, even downright laughable, but coming from Clark Kent, it was the most wondrously romantic request she'd ever heard. "Only if you return me the favor of allowing me to do the same for you," she mumbled, her cheeks burning.

It took every ounce of self control not to fly out of his chair. Grinning like a madman, he said, "I take that as a yes?"

She grinned back with equal force. "I suppose you could interpret it that way."

Eric returned, took the book with Clark's card, and left saying he'd be back in a couple of minutes. Clark thanked him before returning his full attention to his girlfriend. Girlfriend… Lois Lane was his girlfriend. Falling into a state of utter ecstasy, Clark felt himself break free. For the first time in his life he felt pure, genuine joy.

Lois was reeling in the realization that she had magically just left the single status to join the ranks of couples with a man that she'd just barely met. She couldn't understand how in just a few short hours she could be drawn into this kind of attraction towards the opposite sex. Clark Kent had not only swept her off her feet; he'd stolen her heart hook, line, and sinker.

They couldn't help but stare at each other for the two minutes Eric was gone, both so lost in their own thoughts, unable to look away from the others face. Eric came back, looking at the two questioningly, before bidding them to have a good night while handing Clark his card. The two vaguely heard his words.

Lois was the first to break the spell. "So… dinner's over," she muttered.

"What? Oh, uh, yeah it is," Clark said, looking at his card.

And then the reporter in Lois broke passed the romantic as she remembered the promise he made at the start of dinner. Switching into full reporter mode in the blink of an eye, she stood up and said, "Alright, now that dinner's over and I've answered all of your questions, can you answer mine?"

Clark smirked, "Of course." Standing to join her, the two of them walked out of the restaurant into the nightlife of Metropolis.

They walked down the sidewalk, going in no particular direction, Lois in perfect step beside Clark who felt like the luckiest guy on Earth to have this fascinating woman by his side. "What would you like to know?" he asked as they crossed the street when indicated to do so.

Lois frowned. "I remember you showing up, giving me enough time to distract that jerk so I could free myself, and then passing out only to wake up in your hotel room."

Clark nodded. "Yes."

"Well, what happened after that?" she asked. "What did he say to you? Did you interrogate him? Did he run away? Did you leave him dead in the alley? What happened?"

Clark frowned. Deciding to avoid the small details, he glazed over his answer, "I demanded he tell me what he did to you for starters. He said that he'd drugged you." Clark's face darkened. "Apparently you weren't the first woman he had done this to."

Lois glowered. "That's awful."

Clark nodded. "He then went on to expound that he was hired by Intergang to kill you because you were getting too close to the truth."

Lois froze, her heart picking up speed. She surprised him by spinning around to face him. "Did he really say that?" she asked excitedly, her eyes sparkling with inner fire.

Clark, surprised by her sudden excitement, nodded. "That's what he said."

A feral grin climbed Lois's face and an excited cackle escaped her lips, "Oh, that's the news I was longing to hear! Clark! Do you know what this means?"

"Um… should I?"

Lois ignored him, clasping her hands and walking off in a stupor. "I can't believe this!" she muttered happily. "I've been working on cracking who the leader of Intergang is for weeks! I'm so close! They wouldn't try to kill me if that wasn't the case. I have three suspects."

"Um, Lois? Care to fill me in on what you're going on about?" Clark asked meekly, catching up to her.

Lois came back to the present. "Oh, right, sorry Clark, I forgot you were here."

"Ouch," Clark muttered aloud.

Lois sent him a guilty smile. "I'm sorry. I tend to disappear from present things when on the trail… can't let it run cold, you know?"

Clark smiled tenderly at her.

"What?" she asked, his staring making her self-conscious.

Clark shook his head. "Your passion for journalism," he muttered, "is another way I get to see the beauty that makes you, you. It's a welcoming sight to see someone so freely living their dream."

Lois smiled, flattered. "Well, thank you."

The two of them started walking down the sidewalk again. They made it twenty paces before Clark's hand slipped into Lois's. Goosebumps ran up her arm as their skin touched but the shivers were positive and exciting instead of cold and alarming. A small pleased smile graced her lips as she curled her fingers around his. Clark grinned as he felt her fingers give his a slight squeeze. He was holding her hand! He couldn't believe it. All his life his people had taught that touch was wrong, that is was inappropriate. But if that was true, why did this feel so right? Lois's hand fit perfectly in his, the spaces between his fingers seeming to be made specifically for hers. Unconsciously, Clark's thumb started making small circles where it rested on the side of her hand.

Lois sighed happily, her wondering what happened to the man in the alley completely forgotten. "Where are we going exactly?" she asked after a while.

Clark shrugged. "I honestly didn't have a particular destination in mind." He glanced at a display clock coming from a bank sign. "It's getting late, though. I should take you home."

Lois's insides filled with slight disappointment. "I guess you should."

Clark smirked. "I'll see you tomorrow," he promised.

"Will I?" she wondered, suddenly afraid. This night had been too good to be true. What if it was all a dream and she was about to wake up in reality?

Clark stopped her, pulling her gently around in front of him. He stared into her hazel hues unblinkingly. Gently, tenderly, he lowered his head and graced her forehead with a chaste kiss. He allowed his lips to linger there for a moment longer than necessary. Pulling away, he returned her gaze and smiled kindly, "Nothing could keep me away," he promised.

Lois thought her heart was going to stop. The place where his lips had touched her skin burned. She thought she was somewhere on cloud nine. Her head still up in the clouds, she hardly noticed Clark whistle for a cab. Getting hold of herself, she got in – Clark having held the door open for her before getting in himself.

"Where to?" the cabbie asked.

"Summerwood Apartments, please," Lois said.

"You got it," the cabbie muttered, stepping on the gas the second Clark closed the door.

Lois made sure to sit close to him as they drove down the busy streets of Metropolis. She was even brave enough to rest her head on Clark's shoulder. Clark sent her a sideways glance before smiling. Lois couldn't help but notice how warm he was. It wasn't feverish warm but it was definitely warmer than normal body temperature. She puzzled silently over this but didn't comment since the warmth was actually quite enjoyable. Sighing, she closed her eyes, taking in his unique cornfield and fresh air scent. The cab ride came to an end sooner than both would have liked. Clark paid the driver, opened the door, and held out his hand to help Lois out of the car.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"My pleasure," he replied, smiling back.

The two wandered up the stairs to the third floor making small talk about how much they enjoyed the evening. Clark noticed Lois's heart picking up speed the closer they got to her apartment. He glanced at her curiously and for the hundredth time he wished he could read her mind. Little did he know Lois was panicking over the thought of a possible good night kiss.

They finally reached her door and both paused outside it.

"I had a really great night," Lois said, staring up at him.

Clark smiled down on her. "This has been the best night of my life," he said, reaching up to stroke the side of her cheek with his thumb, "because of you. Thank you, Lois Lane."

She was afraid her heart was going to leap out of her chest as he bent down. She didn't know what to do. Should she reach up on tiptoe and kiss him senseless? Should she wait to see what he would do? His hand was still caressing the side of her face so she didn't really want to move. She resolved to simply closing her eyes and for the second time felt Clark's lips connect with her forehead. Her skin erupted into tingles as he pulled away. Her eyes opened, searching his expression. What she found took her breath away. His blue eyes were soft and held the most loving tenderness she had ever seen in a man… and it was all directed towards her.

"Forever yours and yours alone," he whispered, "my Lois Lane."

The moment Lois heard those words her body felt like it had been lit on fire. Warmth spread from the crown on her head to the tips of her toes while a cascade of incredible shivers ran through her soul. Her heart leapt and for a moment words failed her. Swallowing the thick emotion that had build up in her chest, she reached up on tiptoe and planted a similar chaste kiss on Clark's right cheek. Then the words escaped her, "Forever yours and yours alone." She whispered them against his skin.

Clark gasped softly as his body shivered uncontrollably, the raw emotion coursing through him too difficult to justify with words. The warmth that spread from his head to his toes was comparable to being splashed in liquid sunshine. The sensation soaked into his very soul and his body shivered involuntarily as he tried not to gasp aloud.

After a moment, both pulled away, staring at each other as if nothing else existed in the world. They sent each other the tenderest of smiles both still caught up in these remarkable feelings.

"Thank you for making me the happiest man in the universe," he whispered, caressing her cheek again.

Lois smiled, her thoughts so disjointed in ecstasy that she barely managed to form the words, "You're welcome."

A long pause passed between them and then Clark broke the stillness. "It's getting late. I should let you go."

"Okay," Lois sighed, longing to prolong the moment.

He smiled. "Good night, Lois Lane."

"Good night," she responded. She slipped inside, closing the door behind her, her heart pumping with elation and excitement. Her back resting against the door, she let out an elated sigh. "Oh… wow…" she whispered.

Clark heard her sigh as he walked away from her apartment, his smile widening, his elation so great that he didn't realize he was literally walking on air. He reached the bottom step. Looking left and right and finding the place devoid of other humans, he rocketed into the sky letting out a whoop of happiness that only could be heard amidst the clouds.

He hovered above the city for what felt like hours, his whole being coursing with giddiness. He ran over the entire date again through his mind, smiling widely at the part where Lois accepted to be his girlfriend. His recollections brought him to the point where they stood in front of Lois's door and then the conversation replayed in his mind.

Since he'd been up there for over an hour, Clark finally had collected his emotions and thoughts enough to realize something. A realization of horror gripped him. "What have I done?" he suddenly gasped.

Without thinking, he'd proclaimed the Sealing Vow of Krypton to Lois Lane.

o0o0o

Meanwhile, hundreds of miles below him, Lois lay in bed, her eyes staring up at the ceiling as she mused over the evening. When recalling the scene that took place outside her apartment door, she now felt a great sense of dread and confusion. In the moment, she'd found Clark's words endearingly romantic but now that she was away from it all and able to reflect with a sound mind, she couldn't help but wonder what exactly had just happened between them. When he'd said those words to her – "forever yours and yours alone" – something had occurred. Overcome with emotion, she'd felt herself spurred to repeat the words as if some greater force she couldn't understand was willing her to say them in return. Though she didn't understand it, though it made no sense to her at all, Lois knew instinctively that from the feelings she'd felt and her repeating the words back to him something big had happened, something that she fully didn't understand, and that realization scared her.

"What the heck happened?" she muttered aloud, scared and confused. Her phone rang. Lois glanced at the display before groaning slightly. "Perry, I'm home, I'm fine, and I'm tired, good night." She hung up the phone before the poor man could even breathe a word. Running a hand over her face, she spiraled once more into her jumbled thoughts.

o0o0o

Clark, panicked, flew back to Chloe's apartment so fast he left a sonic boom in his wake. He reached Windy Pines Apartments in seconds. His clothes smoldering with small fiery holes from going so fast, he gathered Krypto in his arms and took off out the open window before Chloe – who was currently watching a movie – even noticed he'd been there at all.

_What –? Kal! What's gotten into you? _Krypto demanded, shaking himself out of Clark's grip once they were high above the clouds.

Clark's thoughts were racing so quickly he couldn't express them in words so he opened his mind to his dog and allowed him to see exactly what had been exchanged just a few minutes before. Krypto's mouth actually dropped open in shock.

_Kal! You didn't!_ he cried in distain.

_I didn't mean to! It just sort of happened, Krypto! It was like the words just slipped out of my mouth!_

_The Kryptonian Sealing Vow is the single, most important vow in the history of your people! _Krypto shouted. _It is only to be spoken under the absolute certainty that your heart is to be given forever to the person you give the vow to! Once it is spoken, it cannot be undone. You realize this? You have bound yourself to this Earth woman in a way she doesn't even fully understand! What were you thinking?!_

Clark let out a cry of frustration. _Krypto, I can't even fully explain what just happened! I don't even understand it myself! I heard my mother once telling me that when she and my father made the vow, it just naturally slipped off their tongues. She said it was like they were compelled to speak it to each other. It was the same with me. You know I am not one to act rashly._

_Except when it comes to that woman!_ Krypto argued. _Ever since that first dream you have acted quite out of character!_

_Krypto, Kryptonians mate for life. Once we find the person we are supposed to be with, we speak the vow. _

_I know this!_ Krypto snapped. _I'm just having a difficult time indulging in the fact that the vow you made was not to a Kryptonian but a human! She's an alien, Kal! An ALIEN! What were you thinking?!_

Clark covered his face in his hands. "I… I don't know," he whispered painfully aloud.

_It can never be,_ Krypto snarled_. It will never be allowed!_

Clark's hands dropped from his face and he gave Krypto the most painful, devastating look he could muster. "Krypto… life would no longer be worth living without her."

_I don't believe this! _Krypto muttered. _Wait! The vow isn't complete unless she responds with the same words!_

_Krypto… she did._

_WHAT?!_

Clark showed him the conversation again. _She repeated the words_, he said again.

_But… neither of you spoke them in Kryptonian,_ Krypto pointed out.

Clark shook his head_. It doesn't matter what language it's spoken in. The words in English we spoke to each other were the exact translation of the words in Kryptonian. Not to mention the feelings that accompanied the words. My whole being thought it was on fire, Krypto. It was the most wondrous, arousing, and beautiful phenomenon I've ever experienced in my life. Even now, my body shivers over the thoughts of it. _

_How can you know for certain that she is the mate to your soul?_ Krypto demanded, his tone a mixture of sadness and indignation.

Clark stared at his dog and a swelling of the all the emotions he was feeling radiated from his eyes. "I just know," he whispered.

Krypto shook his head. _Kal, she does not know our ways. She does not fully understand the vow she has just made! You're going to have to tell her the truth! You're going to have to explain everything to her!_

_I wasn't going to hide myself from her anyway,_ Clark argued. _I love her too much to keep myself from her. Since the Sealing Vow has been made, I cannot keep anything from her now._

_You realize that you are going to have to present her to the Council? You're going to have to confess to your father what you've done!_

_Krypto, what were you expecting was going to happen? That I would have a fling with Lois and then leave her high and dry to sail away through the stars with our people?_

Krypto didn't answer though both of them knew that was what he had thought.

Clark shook his head, his gaze turning to look at the large city of Metropolis below him. "My home is here," he whispered aloud.

Krypto sighed, his heart heavy. He already knew this. They both did. It had just become a distinctive reality instead of mere words now that a Sealing Vow had been given. _I suppose we're going to have to get used to living on Earth._

_Krypto, you don't have to stay –_

_Not this again! Kal, I'm not going anywhere so stop trying to push me away,_ Krypto growled. _You thought of keeping me on the Endurance but that place would be a nightmare without you. Most of my life has been with you… you're my owner… do you not want me around anymore?_

Clark flew over to Krypto and wrapped his arms around the dog's neck. _Of course I still want you! I just know that you don't like Earth very much. It's going to be harder for you to adjust to this world than me._

Krypto licked the side of Clark's face a couple of times. _It's worth it if I can still be your dog._

Clark smiled. "You'll always be my dog, Krypto," he mumbled aloud, squeezing the dog's neck.

After a moment, Krypto sighed. _So, when are we going to break this news to your father?_

"What, the Sealing Vow or staying here on Earth?"

_Everything._

Clark frowned. "If we told him now, it would distract him from rebuilding the shield generators on the Endurance. We'll wait until he comes for us."

_And what of Lois Lane? When are you going to tell her?_

Clark sighed. "I don't know…"

_You're afraid she will reject you when she finds out._

"Yes."

_If you don't tell her, things will get rather complicated. You can't marry her unless you have the Council's approval. _

"They'll never understand," Clark whispered. "This has never happened before, Krypto! Kryptonians have never fallen in love with people of another race! Mixed breeding is just as tabooed as cloning!"

_You can't hide the Vow, Kal. Either they'll find out on their own or you tell them. _

Clark looked up into the night sky. "For now, let's remain silent."

_Fine, the Council can wait but Lois Lane cannot._

Clark bit his lip. How could such a perfect evening end in such disaster? "Can you give me a week?" he asked.

_A week?! Kal, if she repeated the words, she will have felt the sealing bond's effects._

"I know," Clark groaned. "But we just barely agreed to become a couple! Can you blame me for not wanting to have a week to see how things turn out?"

Krypto shook his head. _You know what direction it will go, Kal. The Sealing Vow leads to consummating._

Clark's face turned bright red.

_You can't drag her along without telling her the truth! That is dishonest and we both know you speak nothing but the truth. _

Clark growled. His dog was right. "FINE!" he cried, throwing up his hands while walking around in the air. "I'll tell her everything tomorrow. I'll go stir crazy if I don't anyway." He groaned. "I'm terrified this is going to blow up in my face."

Krypto flew over and nuzzled Clark's hand with his head. _The only advice I can give, Kal, is come what may and love it._

Clark let out a breath that actually dismantled the cloud next to them. The wisps of vapor twisted around before dissolving. "Wise words," he muttered. "Come on," he said after a moment's silence, "we should get back to Chloe. I have to explain all of this to her too. She won't go to sleep without a play by play of the evening."

Krypto let out a heavy chuckle. _She's a stubborn woman._

"Yeah," Clark sighed before flying down towards the city, Krypto right behind him.

As expected, Chloe demanded all the details and Clark gave them to her without variation; it wouldn't do to hide secrets from her anyway.

"I'm having some difficulties here," she admitted after hearing everything that had transpired. "After one date you go and proclaim this alien vow thingy to a human girl who has no idea what it means or what the words entail."

Clark shuffled his feet sheepishly. "Um… yeah," he admitted, looking at the floor.

"WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?!" Chloe shouted, beating him with her pillow. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKIN' MIND?!"

Clark flinched as the blonde's outrage poured over him, her words tearing at his soul like a thousand needles. "Chloe, I told you before, it just happened!" he returned, exasperated, taking the pillow from her.

Chloe glowered but didn't try to take the pillow back. Folding her arms angrily, she shook her head. "Well?" she demanded, "What are you going to do?"

"Well, I'm obviously going to have to tell her," Clark responded.

Chloe shook her head, the worst of her anger tempered. Sitting into the couch cushions she groaned, "Clark, you've gotten yourself into a right mess. You realize that Lois Lane is the star reporter for the Daily Planet, right? She prints all the major stories!"

"You don't think she's going to print about me and where I come from?" Clark gasped.

Chloe bit her lip, her eyes downcast. "…just how much does she like you, Clark?"

Clark blinked. He wanted to say that Lois felt the same way he felt about her but he honestly wasn't sure. "She seemed to enjoy the evening," he muttered. "And she repeated back the Vow."

"Without fully understanding it," Chloe pointed out. "Human beings don't just give up their free will Clark."

"It's not giving up free will!" Clark countered, a little insulted. "The Sealing Vow serves many purposes, Chloe but it isn't meant to restrict us into a bond we do not wish to be in. It's spoken when we decide to give ourselves completely to another. It is also how we propose and how we display commitment and love to our companions for the rest of our lives."

"So it's basically a declaration of love?"

Clark shook his head. "It's a lot more than that."

"What do you mean?"

Clark sighed. "It's difficult to explain… it's kind of like a bonding of two souls." He saw her outraged face and hurriedly added, "But that can only occur when both feel the same way and speak the Vow from the heart."

"And did she?" Chloe demanded.

"I… I don't know," Clark mumbled, looking at his closed fists in his lap. "I know I did; the feelings I felt were exactly what have been explained to me since I was a child."

Chloe studied him intently for another minute before asking in a more gentle tone, "Can you tell me what it feels like?"

Despite the turmoil he had been feeling for the last two hours, Clark suddenly had a smile come to his face as he remembered the moment outside of Lois Lane's apartment door. "As I looked at her, I was compelled to say the words. It was like I didn't have a choice. They just came out. And then I felt the most amazing feelings. It was like my soul was filled with an incredible fire – not the kind that hurts – just warmth. I was overwhelmed with a power beyond my understanding and I knew as I looked into her eyes that I would be anything for her. Anything she wants me to be, Chloe, I'm compelled to be. I've given myself completely to her. I love, cherish, seek after, long for, and express complete and utter devotion to her and her alone. She's become my reason for living."

"So… what… if she accidently died or something, you'd die too?" Chloe asked, a little skeptical.

Clark smiled sadly, shaking his head. "Not completely… if that were to happen – which I pray to every higher being that it won't – I believe my soul would be broken."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

Clark tapped his chin, trying to think of how to explain it to Chloe in a way both of them would be able to understand. He'd seen holograms of what happened when people lost their companions but each one had reacted so differently. "There isn't one universal reaction," Clark muttered aloud. "Forgive me for bringing up a delicate subject, but, when you lost your mother how did you feel?"

Chloe was surprised by the sudden question but finally began to realize what he was getting at. "I felt… broken," she said, unable to think of one emotion that truly described how she felt when her mother passed. There had been tons of emotions… hurt, anger, grief, hopelessness, longing, love… so many different things. "I guess a broken soul is similar to what we humans call the grieving process," she surmised.

Clark nodded. "And like some cases, Kryptonians can be altered forever from the loss. They can become bitter, filled with hatred. They can become a shell of who they once were and a recluse to society. The most common case is the latter, the individual having lost the twinkle of joy in their eye. There are some who are strong enough to overcome these raw emotions of pain, grief, anger, and bitterness but they are more rare than common. Tray-Ur, the leader of the Kryptonian Council, is one of these. He lost his wife two years before Krypton was destroyed almost twenty years ago and he appears to be a fairly happy man… though there are times I have caught him staring off into space with a deep sorrow in his countenance."

"That's not just a Kryptonian reaction," Chloe assured. "Death can have strange effects on anyone."

Clark sighed. "I suppose what you say is true… especially when the one who has died is your soul mate."

"You really need to explain all of this to Lois Lane," Chloe muttered after a moment of silence had slipped between them.

Clark nodded. "I know. Like I said, I'm going to tell her everything tomorrow."

Chloe glanced at the clock on the wall. It was really late and she was beginning to feel incredibly exhausted, especially from all this talk about vows and soul mates. "We should get some sleep. At least I should. I don't know if you need to sleep but you at least need to relax your mind. Why don't you take a hot shower? That usually helps people to relax."

Clark mulled over her suggestion before decided to take up the offer. "That sounds inviting," he complied.

Chloe stood up and stretched. Stepping over Krypto who had fallen asleep during their conversation, she stopped to look once more at her alien friend. Clark still looked troubled, his face clearly showing he was deep in thought. Shaking her head, Chloe turned around and headed for bed, making sure to take two Advil to stop the headache that had already begun to pound in her skull.

Clark waited a few more minutes before standing up to head into the bathroom. He paused only to drape a soft blanket over Krypto's sleeping form before shutting the bathroom door with a soft snap. Shedding his clothes, he turned on the warm water and stepped under the shower head a moment later, relaxing as the steady stream cascaded down his back, soaking his hair. Clark closed his eyes and immediately thought of Lois.

Lowering his head, placing a hand on the tiled wall, he sighed. "I know this is ludicrous. I know that my people will never understand… especially my father… but I can't deny what I feel. I'm in love with Lois Lane."

He shook his head, the absurd revelation confusing even him. How could these emotions be so strong after he'd only just barely met the woman?! It was infuriatingly farcical but undeniably true. He scrubbed his closed lids in consternation. Something inside of him had changed and he wasn't even entirely sure if he fully understood what that change implied. Never in a million years could he have imagined that so much could happen to him when two weeks ago he was still living on the Endurance with the rest of his people, unaware that Lois Lane even existed. Now he couldn't even fathom a life without her. It wouldn't be much of a life if she weren't in it.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he tried to relax in the warm water while his thoughts swirled, one recurring throughout his musings: after he told her, would Lois reject or accept him? He didn't even dare imagine either outcome. It would be too much for him to take. Swallowing painfully, his stomach filled with twisting knots, Clark knew that no matter the outcome, he'd love her 'til the day he died.

He stayed in the shower until the water ran cold; not that the change really bothered him. He had to admit he felt more relaxed but still too keyed up to go to sleep. Frowning, he dressed in a pair of cotton pajama bottoms, walking shirtless into the living room. Collapsing onto the couch, he sighed heavily and covered his eyes with his arm. There was only one thing that was going to grant him peace tonight. Closing out the sounds of the world, he tuned into her heartbeat instantly and a smile unconsciously lit his face. Soothed from the steady sound, his thoughts and fears cleared as peace washed over him; the music of her life, her beating heart, was the healing balm to his tortured soul. Finally, he was lulled by her to sleep.

o0o0o

Lois woke to her alarm blaring in her ear. Letting out a heavy sigh, she turned off the infernal noise and got out of bed. As she treaded into the bathroom to get ready, her thoughts immediately picked up where they left off. Turning on the shower, she looked herself in the mirror. Despite her confusion and uncertainty towards a certain pale, tall, and handsome, she couldn't help a small smile from climbing her face as she thought of Clark Kent. Her hand unconsciously rubbed the spot on her forehead where he had planted his lips.

Shaking her head a moment later, Lois quickly undressed and hopped into the shower, hoping that the warm water would help clear her head. Unfortunately it didn't. She seemed to relive the moment outside her apartment door, the words spoken and the feelings felt causing her to involuntarily shiver.

"What is wrong with me?" she questioned quietly.

She couldn't get him to leave her mind. Nor could she dilute the remembrance of the uncontrollable heat she'd felt after she'd told him those five cursed words. She couldn't deny that a part of her was happy beyond comprehension from what happened but another part of her was confused and that part, though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, scared her. Usually when Lois was faced with the unknown or unexplained, she did everything in her power to bring those things to light, to fully uncover them so that all could understand. She supposed that the reason she was scared over what happened was because she felt vulnerable and if there was one thing Lois Lane hated, it was being vulnerable.

It wasn't fair that she was feeling this way. It was confining, constricting, and suffocating her spirit. She couldn't live with not knowing, with always having to wonder what happened. Was Clark feeling this way? There was only one way to find out. But… she was scared to talk to him! They'd only just barely decided to start going out. What if this reaction was just because for the first time in her life she'd found herself smitten with a man? What if she tried to share how she felt with Clark and he turned her away because she wasn't what he thought she was? What if she weirded him out? What if she did or said something that would turn him away?

The very thought of Clark walking out of her life made her breath catch in her throat and her heart constrict. He can't leave me, she thought to herself.

Then she felt a flash of annoyance and anger. What was wrong with her?! She'd never relied on a man before! She was Lois Mad Dog Lane! She'd always been independent before. Why were things suddenly different? True, she was a hopeless romantic that wanted nothing more than to swept off her feet by her one true love but that particular part of herself she kept hidden from everyone. It was a weakness about her that she didn't want anyone to know. She'd buried it deep inside and pushed her self-reliance to the forefront.

But Clark Kent had cracked that self-reliance. Even now Lois felt herself longing to be beside him. Her heart took off as she thought of his adorable smile, his kind demeanor, his absolutely gorgeous blue eyes, his remarkable intelligence, his midnight black hair, his commanding presence, his gentleness, his incredible body… her face flushed and she closed her eyes to rub them frantically.

"What on Earth have you done to me Clark Kent?" she mused, her emotions a combination of frustration and helplessness.

Getting out of the shower and preparing herself for the day at top speed, Lois came to a decision. Instead of running away from the vulnerability she felt in the presence of Clark Kent, she was going to confront him. She needed to know if he was feeling what she was and if he was just as scared, just as unsure, as her.

"I really need coffee," she grumbled angrily to herself as she slammed the door shut to her apartment an hour later, stomped down the stairs to the entrance of her complex. Hailing a taxi, she hopped in, ordering the cabbie to the Daily Planet, all the while thankful for the coffee shop just across the way from her work. As the skyscrapers whizzed past her, Lois's tortured thoughts were interrupted by the sudden realization that she didn't have any way to contact Clark.

Growling at this, she turned her frustrations on the traffic and started demanding the cab driver to get a backbone and weave around 'those idiots who needed to learn how to drive in the city'. Needless to say, the cabbie was very happy to see her leave when they finally reached the Daily Planet ten minutes later. Lois slammed the door and stepped onto the curb just as the taxi pulled away with every desire to get as far away from her as possible.

Trundling to the crosswalk, Lois tapped her foot impatiently. It seemed to take forever for the light to turn red so that she and the crowd around her could pass. "Finally!" she snapped, rushing across the road while adjusting her purse in hand. She reached the coffee shop, ordered her usual, and headed back outside. The second the liquid rushed into her stomach, she sighed in contentment. Oh, she was still annoyed with her situation but the caffeine in her system had calmed her anger a little. Glancing at her watch, she realized she only had a few minutes before she was going to be late for work. Frowning, she hurried across the street, joining the throng of people trying to get into the revolving doors of the Daily Planet building.

Little did she know, she was being watched. Across the street, standing with a bright red leash in his hands, was Clark.

_Are you going to talk to her or are you going to admire her from afar?_ Krypto asked.

Clark blinked, looking down at his dog who was busy scratching his neck, trying to get his claws under his collar. He'd completely forgotten Krypto was with him. The second he'd seen Lois, his brain seemed to stop working. She had decided to wear a deep purple blouse, black knee-length skirt, and black heels today and she was positively stunning. Even though he was surrounded by hundreds of different aromas in the city, her unique vanilla scent stood out to him. The powerful feelings he'd experienced the night previous returned and Clark felt his heart might leap from his chest.

_Kal?_

Clark shook his head. _Sorry Krypto. I'm having a really hard time concentrating._

Krypto smirked. _She's not even in your frame of vision anymore and you're swooning over her. Wow, you really are hopeless._

Clark smiled at his teasing_. I can't help it. _

_So – blasted collar! – when are you going to talk to her?_

Clark looked down again at Krypto who was frantically scratching at the collar with his foot. He raised an eyebrow. _Are you just doing that because you're irritated or do you have an itch you can't get to?_

_The latter!_ Krypto growled in frustration. _This ridiculous abomination is preventing me from reaching it!_

Clark reached down and scratched Krypto's neck. The dog immediately let out a groan of satisfaction. _Oh, right there! Yeah… that hits the spot… a little to the left… yes! There!_

Clark chuckled as Krypto's eyes half closed, his tongue hanging out. _Feel better?_

_Much_! Krypto shook his entire body before turning his large brown eyes up at Clark. _Thank you. So, you didn't answer my question._

_I'm going to talk to her! _Clark said hurriedly. _I just haven't figured out how to do it._

_Well, we've been roaming this same sidewalk for over an hour and now that she's finally at work, you still haven't moved. I thought you told Chloe you were going to tell her first thing this morning._

Clark groaned as the two of them started walking down the sidewalk again in order to remain inconspicuous to those around them_. I did but now that I'm here… I'm trying to think of a place we can talk without the possibility of other humans hearing us._

Clark looked around. The Daily Planet wasn't exactly located in a discrete place. It was right in the heart of New Troy where the city was bustling with all kinds of life. Using his enhanced and x-ray vision, Clark determined that even the alleyways wouldn't be the safest place to confess his heritage to his soul mate.

_This isn't going to work, _he said dejectedly to Krypto. _The only places around here devoid of humans are the rooftops of the buildings._

It was almost like a light bulb had turn on in his mind. Clark looked up at the Daily Planet roof and noticed one could access it easily from both the elevator and the stairwell. There were a few mechanical contraptions located on the roof's surface but there was also a balcony of sorts and a banister one could lean against. Clark's heart constricted. "The roof," he whispered aloud.

Krypto looked upward too. _What about it?_

Before Clark really knew what he was doing, he crossed the street – thankfully the light was red or else he would have revealed his secret to everyone when dodging speeding cars – and rushed into the alley separating the Daily Planet from the next business building.

_Kal, what are you doing?_ Krypto demanded, running to keep up with his owner.

Instead of answering him, Clark looked left and right before rocketing into the air. It was a good thing Krypto had anticipated what he was trying to do or else the collar and leash would have been ripped apart. Following Clark, Krypto whizzed past the Daily Planet windows as nothing but a white blur. The two stepped onto the banister of the newspaper's roof and Clark stepped down. Swallowing the lump in his throat, his heart banging against his chest, Clark turned around and found himself face to face with the scene from his second dream.

"It was here, Krypto," he said after letting out a gasp. "This is where the second dream took place! We were on the Daily Planet roof!"

Krypto looked around, noticing the abandoned remains of several cigarettes and Styrofoam coffee cups. _Charming,_ he muttered while wrinkling his nose.

Clark looked away from the buildings to look at the rooftop. "Well, it's not really pristine but I kind of like it."

Krypto snorted. _You're just as appalled by the filth up here as I am._

Clark frowned. "Alright, fine, I am but that can be fixed in two seconds." And to prove it, he dropped the leash and super sped around the rooftop. A second later he reappeared and the roof was now devoid of any leftover trash from neglecting reporters.

_Much better,_ Krypto opined. _So, now what?_

"Well, Lois and I had been talking up here in my dream. Maybe this is as good a place as any to talk to her. I did tell her I was going to see her today."

_Is she available to see you? She is at work after all._

Clark extended his hearing and found Lois was tapping her fingers across her keyboard. Using his x-ray vision, he saw that she wasn't writing an article but looking things up online. "I think she has some time. She's not writing."

_Okay… how are you going to get her up here?_

Clark disappeared, the door to the stairwell wide open. Krypto watched in silent amusement as he reappeared shortly before the door could close. "There," Clark sighed, walking over to the banister.

_What did you do?_

"I left her a note. Now all we have to do is wait until she finds it."

_I hope you left it out in the open._

Clark smirked because right as Krypto said those words he heard Lois's quick intake of breath and her heart picking up. His own began to race. She was coming.

o0o0o

The random gust of wind that ruffled the notes on Lois's desk made her look around in confusion. None of her coworkers seemed to notice it. She almost dismissed it but then her eyes landed on a sticky note with perfectly scrawled handwriting.

Dearest Lois, meet me on the roof. Clark

Lois gasped, her heart accelerating. She looked around but Clark was nowhere to be seen. What in the world…? She knew the note hadn't been there two seconds ago and she knew she hadn't zoned out because the clock display on her computer screen in the corner still signified that it was the same time she'd seen a moment ago when she'd checked it. Her eyes narrowed as her reporter's intuition kicked in. Something weird was going on. Leaping to her feet, she left her desk and headed for the elevators.

Jimmy nearly bumped into her on her way out. "Oh, sorry, Lois!"

"That's okay, Jimmy," she said distracted.

"Wow, where are you off to in a rush?" Jimmy wondered.

"It's personal," she muttered. "Look, Jimmy, if Perry asks where I've gone –"

"I know, I know, you're chasing down a source," Jimmy said, already well versed in the proceedings of covering for her.

Lois managed to send him a small smile. "Thanks Jimmy. Lunch is on me today."

A grin climbed the young photographer's freckled face. "Sounds good to me!"

Lois jammed her hand into the elevator's up button and waited, her emotions getting the better of her. Clark was on the roof. She was going to see him! Did she want to see him? Lois swallowed her fears and uncertainties by remembering that she wasn't a weakling. She demanded answers and she was going to get them. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the now open elevator and hit the button that would take her to the roof.


	13. Lois and Clark

**Thanks for the lovely reviews everybody! I hope you like this chapter - a certain super sleuth makes an appearance. :)**

13: Lois and Clark

The elevator doors slowly crawled open, a blinding flash of light temporarily blinding Lois as she attempted to adjust to the sun in her face. Blinking a couple of times, she moved her gaze to the left and there, turning to face her, was Clark. He took her breath away. Standing in a bright red tee shirt and jeans, the short tendrils of his hair whipped around as his phenomenal blue eyes sparked at the sight of her behind his glasses.

Heart in her throat, Lois stepped out of the elevator. "Hi."

Clark's face broke out into a radiant, but slightly hesitant, smile. "Hi," he responded.

Lois closed the distance between them and for a moment, the same stirring feelings of ecstasy clouded her senses. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around him and he did the same, his unique warmth seeping through her clothes. He pulled her away but kept his hands on her arms as he looked down on her before kissing her on the forehead. "I missed you," he breathed against her skin.

Lois's heartbeat took off, her face heating up. "I missed you too," she muttered, "Even though it's only been a few hours."

"It felt like much longer to me," he sighed.

As she stood in his arms, feeling the immense connection they obviously shared, she started to tremble as her fears and confusion she experienced during the night resurfaced. She pushed away from him taking several steps back.

Clark's face was filled with worry and a hint of hurt. She didn't want him to feel like she was rejecting him. "I'm sorry," she whispered, panicking.

"Lois, are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes," she lied but then she shook her head, "no."

He took a step closer but she held up a hand. He immediately stopped even though the look in his eyes told her that he didn't want to. She admired his respect for her. Sighing, she walked over to the banister and leaned against it, looking out at the Metropolis skyline. It was easier to speak her thoughts without looking at him.

"Clark, we just barely met but…"

Overcome with frustration, she twisted on her heel and let it all out, pacing back and forth while throwing her hands around in wild gestures.

"Well that's the thing! We've only just met! We've only gone on one date and we decided to get involved in a relationship but, you have to understand, I have never ever been so wrapped up in someone in my entire life! I've dated plenty of guys and none of them have earned the right to be what I would consider worthy dating material after the first date let alone worth my time and attention for more than a couple of hours. But then you had to waltz right in and boom! Something happens to me that I can't even explain!" She paused to shiver. "I've always been independent. I've never allowed anyone to cross the line I drew for myself. But you…" Her voice broke. Infuriated, she tried to force the tears that had been threatening to fall to stay in her eyes but they fell on her cheeks anyway. She swore, brushing the crude things away brazenly from her face.

Clark hated seeing her appear so broken. He didn't know everything about Lois yet but he could tell that she was really struggling. He couldn't just stand there and watch her fall apart. "Lois," he said hesitantly as she sniffled, "I'm sorry."

She spun around to face him. "What is happening here, Clark?" she asked, scared. "You can't tell me that you don't feel whatever this is? There's something going on. I've felt it since last night."

"What have you been feeling?" he asked, still keeping his distance but giving her his full attention.

She swallowed. "I'm not sure if I can describe it, really. I've really liked guys before but those feelings are nothing compared to what I feel towards you."

"Let me try," Clark invited. "This may come out incredibly self centered – which isn't my intention – but is it like I'm the sun and your world revolves around me?"

Lois's face flushed. "YES!" she snapped in frustration. "I can't stand it! Where the heck did these emotions come from? I was perfectly fine two days ago. Now I can't even look at you without feeling the most ridiculous rollercoaster of feelings I've ever experienced in my life. And you know what, Clark? It scares me because I don't understand it. There's a part of me that wants to bolt from this rooftop and tell you to never come back, to stay away from me, but a greater part is keeping my feet planted to the floor. I can't understand why that is!"

Clark stepped up to her and took her hands in his. The electric current that sparked between them was immense but neither pulled away. Clark's face filled with sadness as he wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "This is my fault," he muttered.

Lois's beautiful hazel eyes clouded a little more. "What? How is this your fault? Did you do something to me?" she asked, suddenly fearful.

Clark sighed, looking away from her for a moment. "Not entirely yes but not entirely no," he answered.

"What do you mean?" she snapped, yanking her hands from his to fold them across her chest.

"Lois, the reason why you're suddenly experiencing all of these emotions is because I influenced you to commit to the Sealing Vow."

"The… what?"

"The Sealing Vow," Clark repeated. "It's basically the bonding of two souls and is spoken when soul mates find each other."

Lois blinked a couple of times. He sounded like someone with a few loose screws. People's souls weren't bonded together… were they? "What the heck are you going on about, Clark? Bonding two souls? Soul mates? Sealing Vow?"

Clark could tell she was terrified. Her eyes kept darting to the elevator doors and back at him while her feet were unconsciously shuffling in that direction. "Lois," he said gently. She paused. "I want to explain but you have to understand everything about me before any of what you're currently feeling will make sense."

Lois narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing him. He looked afraid, his face filled with raw pleading that she wouldn't turn and leave him on the roof. As she stared into his eyes, she found the courage necessary to stay. Sighing, she walked over to banister and leaned against it with her arms folded. "Alright," she said decisively, "You have ten minutes."

Realizing that he didn't have a lot of time and knowing he had to get this right so Lois wouldn't think he was out of his mind, Clark sent up a silent plea that he would be able to put his point across in such a way that wouldn't cause her to turn tail and head for the elevator.

"Alright," he sighed, "here goes nothing."

_Good luck, Kal_, Krypto said from the shadows. He was staying hidden for now, he and Clark feeling it best not to introduce him until Lois knew everything.

"Yesterday, I dodged your questions concerning my upbringing, my parents, and how long ago I was adopted." – The curiosity stirred in Lois's eyes, spurring him forward. – "There's a reason for that. The truth is… I was adopted by Jonathan and Martha Kent last week. They gave me the name Clark Kent. When I said I traveled around before settling in Smallville Kansas that travel didn't consist of roaming this world. I've traveled across the universe since I was a baby. My father, Jor-El, is a member of the Kryptonian Council, a band of men that rule over the remains of my people aboard our ship the Endurance. My real name is Kal of the House of El and I am from a planet called Krypton."

Clark paused, figuring this was the biggest bombshell for her to cross. Lois stared. Clark measured her vitals and realized without surprise that everything had escalated. Lois licked her lips nervously while wrapping a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She swallowed before taking a deep, calming breath. "You're an alien."

It wasn't a question but Clark nodded anyway, "Yes."

"Well, you look pretty darn hot for an extraterrestrial," she said before she could stop herself. Mortified, she clasped her hand over her mouth.

Clark felt a small smile tug at the corner of his lips. "Um… thanks."

Smacking herself in the forehead, Lois shook her head. "That came out without meaning to," she mumbled under her breath.

Clark chuckled. Lois looked up at him, suspicious. "Did you hear that?"

Clark schooled his features but under her scrutiny, he caved. "Yes," he confessed. "And there's a reason for that."

"Wait!" she threw up her hands. "You're like the Martian Manhunter – like, you have powers and stuff?"

Clark shouldn't have been surprised by her journalistic instincts. There definitely was a reason she was the Daily Planet's star reporter. "My powers come from the rays of a yellow sun," he explained. "Krypton lived under a red sun so none of my people – except for my father and me – know that we can gain powers from yours."

"So, you're saying that under a red sun you're just like an ordinary human? No super powers of any kind?" she asked, curious.

"Yes. Even if you can't believe it, last week, before I woke here on Earth, I was just like you and everyone else on this planet."

Lois frowned. "What powers do you have?" Clark listed them off. Her eyebrows rose. "You mean to tell me that you went to sleep normal and then the next day you woke up and ta-da, you can fly?"

Clark nodded. "Yes…"

Lois looked him up and down for a few more seconds. Clark shuffled nervously under her gaze. What did she think? He longed to know her thoughts. Her heart was still racing but it wasn't with fear; her eyes weren't dilated to that kind of emotion.

"Wow," she breathed, finally breaking the stillness. She turned her back on him and looked out over the city. "My boyfriend is a superhero."

Clark felt like he was going to slip through the floor. "You just found out I'm an alien," he said, bringing her attention back to him as he joined her, leaning his elbows against the banister, "and you're okay with this?"

Her hazel eyes studied his face intently before they filled with the love he'd longed to see. She reached out and cupped his face with both her hands. He turned to face her, getting lost in those hazel hues, his brain fogging over. She took in every inch of his face and then smiled. "I think I can live with it," she said.

Clark's heart skipped a beat. "You're being serious?" he asked incredulous.

Lois shrugged. "So far the aliens we've known have been pretty kind. I had an interview with Martian Manhunter once. He was really nice and in my own way, I even thought he was cute. But, honestly, for an alien, I think you win in that department."

Clark's jaw dropped. "You've got to be kidding."

Lois frowned. "What did you expect? Me pushing you away and telling you that we can never be? Because that's a stupid thought, Clark. I mean, Kal-El."

Blinking furiously at her, Clark took a step back, observing her down his long straight nose through his fake glasses. A smile spread across his face. "You really are one of a kind, Lois."

She grinned. "So are you. But I have questions."

Clark chuckled. "Ever the reporter. Alright, Miss Lane, ask away. But please, call me Clark."

Lois raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms while leaning comfortably against the banister. "Alright, Clark, first off, why do you want me to go by your human name?"

Clark 's eyes stirred with deep emotions that caused Lois pause. She hadn't been expecting that reaction. She waited excitedly to hear what this extraordinary man had to tell her. "Surprisingly, that question just might end up answering most of the others you have," he sighed. "It's going to be a long story. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

Lois raised an eyebrow. "You just revealed to me you're an alien from another planet. Of course I want to hear the full story! Start talking, Smallville."

Clark blinked. "Why did you call me that?"

Lois paused. "I'm not sure," she admitted, befuddled. "It just came out."

Clark grinned. "I kind of like it."

Lois rolled her eyes but couldn't help smiling too. "Yeah? Well, maybe I'll make it into a habit. Now, stop changing the subject! Give me details!"

Clark managed another chuckle before unfolding the entire tale, starting at the destruction of Krypton to the present situation he found himself in with her. Lois listened without interrupting but he could tell by the end that she was bursting at the seams to speak. He finished and waited, giving her full rights to speak her mind.

"And I thought my childhood was rough," she sighed. "So, in answer to my first question, you go by Clark because it's associated with Earth and this planet is the first one you've ever felt connected with."

Clark nodded.

Lois shrugged. "Makes sense to me. What's it like traveling around space?"

"In all honesty, it's confining."

"And you don't find being on one planet that way?"

Clark shook his head. "You don't get it, Lois. Imagine living inside the Daily Planet building your entire life. You can't go outside, you have to stay behind closed doors, with nothing but the windows as your only view to the beauties beyond your reach but within your sight."

"That would get really boring really fast."

"Exactly! Here on Earth, there are limitless places to explore, people to meet, things to do. Since being here, I feel completely free."

"I can't believe your father just dumped you on the Kent farm and disappeared without so much as a word."

Clark smirked sadly. "Well, like I said, I think it was his way of atoning for the past."

"I can't believe that right now there's an alien ship on the other side of the moon! It's the scoop of the year and I can't write a word of it!" she glowered at him though there was a hint of a smile on her face. "You're lucky I'm in lo- that I like you, Smallville," she corrected quickly.

There it was again; that nickname. Clark grinned.

Lois's face turned brick red. Her widened hazel hues darted back and forth while she rubbed the side of her arm. She'd almost said she loved him. But they'd just met two days ago! She looked at him inquiringly. "Alright, now that we've established everything else, tell me about this Sealing Vow thing."

Clark smiled sadly. "It's the most important and sacred vow on Krypton. It bonds two souls together. We say the vow repeatedly throughout our lives but in order for a union to be sanctioned before society, we say the vow before the Kryptonian Council after saying it privately to each other in a means of proposing."

"You said it was spoken between soul mates," Lois said, her cheeks still aflame. "Does that make us…?"

Clark nodded nervously. "Yes."

Lois scoffed, returning to her pacing. "This is crazy, Clark! You're seriously saying we're soul mates? We're not even from the same planet! How is this even possible?"

"I don't know," he replied, exasperated. "This has never happened in the history of Krypton to my knowledge."

Lois let the air out of her lungs. "Look, Clark, not that I don't want to be because I really like you, but, how can you be sure we really are soul mates?"

Clark's face softened. "Kryptonians save themselves for one person, Lois. We don't flaunt around like… other species."

Lois smirked. "Thanks for trying to be tactful but both of us know what you're getting at. Humans tend to shop around until they find the right one."

She was surprised to find Clark's face turn a brilliant pink shade. The Kryptonian was obviously incredibly shy concerning this topic. Oh, she could have a lot of fun over this. Wicked little thoughts began formulating in her brain, not necessarily bad things, mind you; just things that would make her adorable boyfriend squirm and blush to the roots of his darkened hair. People may find Lois strange but she took pleasure in causing this giant of a man to blush.

"I suppose you could term it that way," he hedged, rubbing the back of his neck. He cleared his throat. "But, to answer your question, Kryptonians only feel love for one person and when they find that one person, they are compelled to speak the Vow."

"So, last night, when we were together, you were compelled to say it?" Lois asked.

Clark nodded. "Yes."

"And I said it because…" she paused, unsure if she actually wanted to admit this. She glanced up at him and the rest of the words spilled out, "somehow I recognized you were mine."

"Your soul recognized its missing half," Clark said, nodding.

"Missing half…" Lois repeated, staring into his eyes.

They hadn't realized it but the distance between them had closed and their arms had instinctively wrapped around each other.

"How do you really feel about that?" Clark asked breathlessly.

Lois involuntarily lifted onto her tiptoes, tilting her head to the side as her lips sealed over his. His lips were soft, the silky surface easily slipping over her mouth in a way that could only be described as perfection. Her eyes closed as swirls of butterflies took off in her stomach while warmth engulfed her whole body. Her hands crawled into his hair and she was pleased to find the locks flowed through her fingers like water. She pulled his head downward, crushing his lips into hers desires to devour him more spurring her actions. His hands slithered across her body, leaving a trail of heat across her skin that left her hair standing on end. His right hand slithered into long locks, settling at the base of her neck while the left planted itself in the small of her back, pushing her body against him at the same time she pulled his head downward.

Clark pulled away first. In fact, he flung himself away from her. Lois, breathing heavily, looked around to find him holding onto the banister with one hand while the other covered his eyes. She stared at him in absolute confusion and slight alarm when she noticed the banister's stone starting to crack as his strained fingers dug into the surface.

"Clark!" she cried, rushing forward.

He let go of the banister to fling his hand out to stop her from coming closer to him. "Give me a minute," he said, breathing heavily.

Lois took in the scene before remembering what Clark had said about his heat vision. "Oh!" she cried, understanding. "Oh my gosh, Clark, I'm sorry!"

Clark, finally getting his heat vision under control, lowered his hand and looked at her. Smiling ruefully, he shook his head. "I should be the one apologizing."

"I shouldn't have kissed you," Lois said even though she immediately regretted saying the words.

Clark raised an eyebrow. "Why? It was great."

Lois blushed. "But… your eyes…"

"A temporary weakness," he said, waving the problem aside. "You should have seen what happened the first time it went off. I set the grass on fire, remember?"

Lois shook her head. "I still can't believe you dreamt about me before coming here."

"It's just even more proof of everything I've been telling you about soul mates," he said gently.

Lois sighed, shaking her head. "I'm not saying I don't believe it. It's just hard to wrap my brain around. I mean, how are soul mates supposed to act around each other?"

Clark slipped his strong arms around her thin waist from behind and rested his chin on her head. "Maybe they're just supposed to act like any other regular dating situation. Thanks to my father's education crystal, I understand the steps involved in human relationships. They're actually really similar to Krypton's."

"Minus the whole touchy feely kind of stuff," Lois put in, smiling as he squeezed her a bit.

"Yes, minus that," he muttered, kissing the top of her hair.

Lois twisted around in his arms to hug him tightly. "Well, I'm glad you're considered an oddball, Clark, because I don't think I'd be very happy if my soul mate hated being touched."

Clark laughed, squeezing her a little. Odd how with Lois, his powers were completely under control. He hadn't even had to remind himself that he needed to be gentle. "I'm glad you approve."

_Hey, if you two are done, can I reveal myself now?_

Clark started, looking around to find Krypto peeking his head out from behind an AC unit. Grinning, he shrugged. _Sure why not._

Krypto let out a bark for Lois's sake. She leapt out of her skin at first as she twisted around to find the source of the noise. Blinking, she looked down at Krypto.

"Lois, this is Krypto," Clark introduced.

She swallowed. "I've never really liked dogs."

Krypto looked offended. _I'm not like the human trash you're used to lady._

"Um, Krypto isn't your average dog," Clark said while giving his dog a look of disapproval for calling Earth dogs trash.

"Well, he's certainly well bred," Lois supplied, bending down to look at him. She was a little unnerved by the intelligence she found in his brown eyes; it was almost like she was staring into the eyes of a human. "So, this Convergence you told me about… does that make it so he can understand what other people are saying too?"

In response to her, Krypto nodded.

Lois's eyes widened. "He understood what I said!"

Clark managed a small smile. "Krypto's pretty smart though he has quite the prideful attitude."

Krypto snorted. _And you don't?_

Clark grinned while Lois looked between the two. She raised an eyebrow. This was going to take some getting used to. Heck, everything she'd learned was going to take some getting used to. Sighing, she leaned against the banister and ran a hand through her thick curls.

"Lois? Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm just peachy," she snapped. Sighing, she apologized. "I'm sorry, Clark. This is just a lot to take in. I mean, it's not every day you find out that your boyfriend is an alien, he can speak to his dog through his thoughts, and he has superpowers."

"You know, I'm impressed you're taking this so well," he said, coming over to join her. "Are you sure you're okay with all of this?"

Lois peered up at him and a small embarrassed smile graced her lips. "I guess it helps when I remember the special connection we share. I still can't believe you didn't try to stop me from saying the words though. I'm not sure I'm ready for this kind of full on commitment."

"Lois, when you said the words, did you speak them from the heart?" Clark wondered.

She mulled it over. "Yes," she sighed.

"And you felt something similar to what I felt?"

"Like my body was being filled with warmth, yeah," she admitted, nodding.

"Then the bond really did happen."

Lois shifted uncomfortably. "Am I going to change, Clark?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… is my personality going to change? Are the things that make me… me… going to be altered because of this?"

"What? Of course not!" Clark said with all certainty. "Just because our souls are bonded doesn't mean we're going to lose our identities, Lois. We're each other's other half."

"So we're like exact opposites?"

"Not really. That sometimes can be the case but I think with us, we complete the cracks in each other."

Lois mulled that over. "So, for example, where as you seem timid and shy, I'm fiery and vociferous."

Clark chuckled, "I guess you could say that."

"Hmmm, I guess that's not a bad thing." She then began to frown. "Perry's going to wonder where I've run off to. We've been up here for almost two hours."

"You're right. I shouldn't keep you."

Lois's face suddenly brightened. "Clark! I just had a brilliant idea!"

Why did he have an ominous feeling about the glint that had lit up her adorable face? "What?"

"Remember what I told you about last night, about Intergang?"

"That you had narrowed their leader to three suspects?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "With your help, I'll be able to root out who it is!"

"What do you mean with my help?"

"Your powers!" she cried happily, clasping her hands together while beginning to pace. "We can use your special little gifts to root out the biggest evil this city has ever had to deal with! This story will nail me a Pulitzer prize! Come on, farm boy, we've got work to do!"

Clark's jaw dropped but Lois had already marched over to the elevator and pushed the down button. He glanced down at Krypto. _We just told her one of the biggest secrets in the world and now she just wants to get back to work,_ Krypto said with the surprise that Clark was feeling.

As he watched her begin to tap her foot a little impatiently, Clark felt a goofy grin climb his cheeks while he shook his head. _She's amazing._

The elevator doors dinged open. "Clark, are you coming?"

"Oh, uh, coming Lois!" Clark said, rushing forward, tripping a little on his feet in his haste.

_Easy there, lover boy,_ Krypto laughed. _If you're not careful you're going to leave an imprint of your face in the floor._

Clark scowled while Lois chuckled over his misstep. _Stay up here until I come and get you. And keep out of sight._

Krypto rolled his eyes. _Sir, yes, sir._

"Will Krypto be okay up here?" Lois asked, suddenly remembering the dog who was watching them intently.

"Yeah," Clark said dismissively, pushing the button that would close the elevator doors. "He usually takes naps around this time of day anyway. So, what's the plan Miss Lane?"

"The plan, Smallville, is to catch you up to speed on Intergang," Lois said cheerfully as she hit the button that would take them to the bullpen. "Until we look over everything, we can't really go snooping around."

Clark looked down on her, once again enraptured by her passion for journalism. If he was honest with himself, a major part of him was just as excited as she was.

o0o0o

General Zod was busy at work tinkering with crystals when his wife entered his office. Recognizing her presence, Zod immediately set down his tools and gave her his full attention. "What brings my wife to visit my office?" he asked with a slight tease.

Unlike Zod, Faora possessed a restless spirit. She loved being in the action verses observing and commanding from the sidelines. Usually she was in the training room with the other soldiers until the duties of wife called her home to prepare dinner for her and her husband. So seeing her in his office in the middle of training hours surprised Zod immensely.

"I have something I wish to speak with you about," she said simply, sitting down opposite him.

Zod raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" Thanks to the abilities he'd gained from the sunbaths he'd taken the last few days Zod was able to hear her heartbeat accelerating.

"You have been avoiding me," she said after a long pause.

It was true. Though Zod didn't want to share the knowledge he'd overheard from Jor-El, his actions had definitely alerted his wife to suspicions. He hadn't wanted to be around her until he had gained control of his heat vision abilities. Even as he observed her, he felt his eyes begin to burn. Blinking a couple of times, he curbed the power away.

Faora wasn't an idiot. She'd seen the reddish hue enter her husband's eyes. She'd also seen him dent his eating utensil the other day. Something had happened to him and she desperately wanted to know what but she wasn't the type of woman to demand answers. She was willing to wait until he confessed but she also wanted him to know of her suspicions. That was the purpose of this meeting.

Zod, seeing the familiar pattern that had recurred since the first time he'd tried to keep secrets from his wife back when they'd first married, sighed. He shouldn't have been too surprised that she'd figured out he was keeping something from her when it had only been a week. She was clever; it was one of the many reasons why she was his soul mate.

"I have my reasons for avoiding you but they are not due to lack of interest in you," he said.

Faora nodded. "I know this. I simply wanted to inform you that I miss you."

Zod allowed himself a smile. "And I you, my dear."

Faora stood. Zod also rose to his feet. "I pray you know that whenever you are ready to share with me, I will be there to listen," she said. "And my confidence in you has not been shaken."

Zod nodded. "Thank you for your patience, Faora. When the time is right, and it is soon, I will reveal everything to you."

Faora's face softened. "Forever yours and yours alone, my husband."

Zod repeated the vow. "Forever yours and yours alone."

Faora took her leave, closing the door to his office behind her with a swish of her crystal across the wall panel. Zod returned to his seat and went back to tinkering with his crystals. Soon they would be ready and then he would tell Faora everything.

o0o0o

The second the elevator doors opened and Lois stepped into the bullpen, Perry White's voice hollered across the room. "LANE, MY OFFICE!"

Clark followed Lois down the bullpen's main walkway, dodging reporters and photographers rushing here, there, and everywhere. He was about to turn towards the break room when Lois grabbed his hand. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Oh, uh, I thought I'd wait out here," Clark said, pointing down the hall.

"Nonsense," Lois said, all but hauling him into the office before slamming the door.

"What's this?" Perry asked, his eyes jumping from both their faces down to their intertwined hands.

"Perry, this is Clark. Clark, Perry White."

"We met –" Clark began.

"Yesterday," Perry finished, nodding. It wasn't difficult to remember him because the commanding presence he felt from the young man was the same as it had been the day before. "You're Sullivan's friend."

"Yes," Clark replied.

"And just what is your relationship with my star reporter?"

"He's my boyfriend, Chief," Lois said nonchalantly, sitting down in the chair in front of his desk and crossing her legs – her long, incredibly attractive legs, Clark noted.

Perry's jaw dropped. "W-What?" he sputtered.

"Clark is going to help me with the Intergang piece," Lois continued.

"Now, wait just a second here!" Perry cried, finding his voice. "You can't just waltz in here and tell me that you're going to be partnering up with some stranger on one of the biggest stories this paper has ever had! You've never wanted a partner before, Lane! And what's this about him being your boyfriend?"

Clark stood awkwardly near the door, unsure of what to do while trying to keep himself focused on something besides Lois's legs. Lois rolled her eyes. "Perry, Clark just happens to be a source with a good amount of information about Intergang."

Perry's eyes narrowed as he looked from Lois to Clark. "Will you excuse us a second, son?" he asked, all but forcing Clark out of his office as he took him by the arm, opened the door, shoved him over the threshold, and slammed the door closed behind him.

Of course the action caught the attention of most of the people in the bullpen. Clark swallowed, suddenly feeling everyone's gaze upon him. Without thinking, he sent them a goofy wave and smiled. The gesture caused several raised eyebrows but produced the desired effect; the bullpen went back to the usual hustle and bustle. Clark tried to ignore the muttered comments from the women in the room wondering who he was as he instead tuned his hearing towards Perry's office.

"What did you do that for, Perry?" Lois demanded angrily.

Perry spread his hands over the table, leaning heavily against it. "Lane," he growled, exasperated, "I know the tactic has been done before but I never took you as _that_ type of reporter."

"What are you talking about?" Lois wondered, confused.

"I'm talking about the guy standing outside my office door!" Perry hollered. "A source that has a vast amount of information on Intergang; the story you've been working on for months! You storm in here and suddenly say you want him to partner you on this story and that he's your boyfriend?"

Lois's jaw dropped. "Perry!" she cried, scandalized. "I'm not _using _Clark! We really are dating!"

Perry remained skeptical. "Lois, it's hard for me to believe that."

Lois's heartbeat escalated. It wasn't excited or nervous. No, it was anger; Lois was mad. Clark unconsciously pushed his glasses up his nose and swallowed.

"Perry," she said with forced calm, "I would never sleep around to get information, no matter how attractive the opposite sex was! I may use some of my feminine charm to get what I want but I respect myself more than that! I thought you of all people would know at least that about me!"

There was a long silence. Perry let out a long sigh. "Look, Lane, I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions."

"You'd better be," she snapped. "I'm not Cat Grant, Chief!"

"I know! I just assumed and I'm sorry. A lot of young, good-looking female reporters have a hard time getting some of the information they need without putting forth some of their "feminine charm" as you call it, to help them along the way. I'm only concerned about you, honey. You've only just met the guy. Are you sure you really want to be dating someone you don't even know?"

Clark swallowed, his heart pounded in his chest as he waited for her response. Perry had a point after all.

"I think I may know him better than you think," she answered.

Clark tried to hide his pleased smile as he leaned against the wall outside of Perry's office door with his hands in his pockets.

Perry scoffed. "Lois –"

"Perry," she interrupted, "don't go there. As much as I enjoy being coddled over, you have to respect my privacy when it comes to my dating life."

"It's not private when you're involving him in your work," he argued.

Lois rolled her eyes. "I would have started dating Clark even if he wasn't a source. He's special to me, Chief, and he's going to help me crack this case. I need him in order to do that."

There was another pregnant pause before Perry sighed again. "You're really not just using him?"

"No," Lois said, her voice strained.

"And you're positive that he's going to help you with the Intergang story?"

"Yes!" she cried indignantly.

"Alright!" Perry snapped back. "Fine, he can help you. But if I don't start seeing results, Lane, I'll ban him from setting foot inside this newspaper!"

"Fine," Lois replied curtly.

Perry rubbed his eyes. "This woman is going to be the death of me," he grumbled under his breath before loudly saying, "Do you have anything new since yesterday?"

"No. I was going to sit down with Clark and hash out everything I knew about Intergang so we could compare notes and go from there."

"Alright, get on that then." Lois stood. "Lois? I want results, you hear?"

She waved her hand over her shoulder. "Yeah, yeah, I hear ya."

Clark stepped away from the wall as she opened the door. Motioning him to follow her, she wandered into the same empty conference room where she'd confronted him yesterday and shut the door.

"Well, that went well," Clark said.

"You heard all that?"

Clark looked a little guilty. Lois smirked. "Am I going to have to reprimand you about eavesdropping on conversations, Smallville?"

Clark grinned sheepishly. "I apologize, Lois."

She waved her hand, dismissing the apology. "It's fine."

Clark took a step towards her, a playful smirk climbing his face. "So he thought you were only dating me as a means to get information?"

Lois's cheeks darkened a little from his sudden change in demeanor. "Yeah."

"Well, I can't say I wouldn't mind having you use some of your womanly charm to get me to talk. Feel free to demonstrate anytime."

Lois's slightly reddened face quickly darkened all the way to her hairline. "I don't think that will be necessary any time soon!" she said as her heart took off wildly against her ribcage.

Clark laughed. "Relax, Lois, I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do."

"Good!" she replied hastily. "Because that's not how I work, Smallville."

Clark grinned. "So… about exchanging information?"

"Right," she muttered, clearing her throat, "we'd better get started on that."

Walking over to a computer in the corner, she pulled up the Daily Planet browser and logged in under her password. "Here's all the stuff I've collected over the past few months," she said, clicking on a file in the corner. "My biggest source has been Bobby Bigmouth; his information is always accurate as long as you feed him a good meal."

Clark peered over her shoulder and was impressed by the through data she'd gathered. Apparently Intergang was a huge crime organization that had sunk its claws deep into the city's inner workings. There were several suspects that Lois had highlighted to be in major positions of power, resulting in neglect of action in regards to misdemeanors in every part of the city.

"From what I've gathered, these are the three guys I suspect are the leaders of the group," Lois said, pointing at three individual pictures of well-groomed men, "Greg McAvory, Morgan Edge, and Lex Luthor."

McAvory had broad shoulders, short blonde hair, and a secure jaw line. Even from the picture Clark could see that this was a man who carried himself with confidence. Morgan Edge, dressed in a business suit, seemed a little more laid back, his soft caramel colored hair parted off to the side. Lex Luthor, however, sent a strange feeling of dread down Clark's spine. The man was completely bald, wearing a white suit with a black tie, his eyes cold and menacing even though his lips were pulled into what some may call a charming smile.

"McAvory is the Deputy Commissioner for the city's police force," she explained. "Morgan Edge is the president of Galaxy Broadcasting System or WGBS. Lex Luthor is the owner of LexCorp and has a pretty powerful reputation."

"Which one do you suspect the most?" Clark asked, his eyes on Luthor.

"Well, honestly, based off everything I've gathered, I think it's either McAvory or Luthor."

Clark nodded, looking over the data. "I'd say those are pretty good assumptions."

There was a knock on the door, interrupting them. Jimmy Olsen, the photographer Clark had met yesterday, poked his head inside. "Um, sorry to interrupt, Lois, but you've got a phone call on line one." He paused, finally noticing Clark. "Hey, CK!"

Clark, surprised the young man had remembered him, said, "Hi, Jimmy, nice to see you again."

"You two know each other?" Lois asked curiously.

"We met in the break room yesterday," Clark explained.

Jimmy looked between the two of them. "How did you two meet?"

"It's a long story," Lois said standing up. "Maybe we can fill you in later?"

Jimmy, taking the hint, nodded before leaving the room.

Lois went over and picked up the phone. "Lois Lane… Bobby! Hi! What have you got for me? Oh, Bobby, come on… alright, fine. Yeah, I'll be there at the usual place in fifteen minutes." Hanging up the phone, she turned to Clark. "Want to come with me to meet up with a source?"

Clark grinned. "Lead the way, Miss Lane."

Gathering up her small brown bag, Lois shut down her computer, grabbed Clark's hand, and practically skipped to the elevators. It wasn't extraordinary to see Lois excited in the bullpen; usually it meant she was on her way to meet with a really good source. What was surprising, however, was to see her clinging to a man. Clark's commanding and rather attractive appearance hadn't escaped any of the ladies attention in the bullpen; their eyes just seemed to gravitate towards him. Clark tried to ignore the gasps and rushed whispers of envy and shock as the women in the room saw Lois's looped arm through his.

"I thought she was too good for men," one whispered.

"Seriously! Why does she get all the good ones? What do they see in her anyway?"

"I wonder if she's using him?"

"Maybe… poor guy if that's the case."

"I wish he were mine!"

"Maybe they're just friends?"

"Maybe they're more than friends!"

"You don't think they're dating do you?!"

"If that's true, I wonder if they've already…"

One of them gasped. "Hannah! I can't believe you'd even suggest that!"

"What?" Hannah countered. "You can't deny you want to know how good he'd be in bed."

Clark's jaw dropped and his face went bright red. Thankfully he and Lois had reached the elevator and the doors had opened to reveal it vacant. Lois strode in, ignorant of all the conversation, dragging Clark in with her. Clark refused to turn around; he didn't want anyone to see his face.

"Clark?" Lois prompted as the doors began to shut.

Clark swallowed. "Yes?"

"Your face is so red you could fry an egg on it. What's up?"

Clark shook his head. "Nothing."

Lois scoffed. "It can't be nothing; something is bothering you. What's up?"

Clark sighed. "Super hearing can be a curse sometimes."

Lois raised an eyebrow. "What did the office have to gossip about this time?"

Clark whirled around to face her. "How did you know?"

Lois dryly chuckled. "Oh, please, Clark, I'm not stupid. Office gossip can be downright foul. What else would make you blush crimson while in a newsroom? So, what did you hear?"

Clark shuffled his feet awkwardly. "The women… they were jealous… of us."

Lois grinned, slipping her hand down so her fingers intertwined with his. "And that bothers you?"

Small electrical tingles rushed up Clark's arm from the direct contact of her skin. A small pleased smile climbed his face but faltered when he remembered what those women had said. He shook his head. "I wasn't bothered by their jealousy. One of them wondered…"

He paused, the words dying in his throat. It was scandalous for those women to even have such thoughts! Clark may be passionate but he was still respectful to such delicate things as procreation. His pause caused Lois to prompt him further. "What did they wonder, Clark?"

If it was possible, Clark's face darkened even more. "They wondered how good I was…in… bed…" he revealed, his voice almost gone by the time he finished the sentence.

Lois stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing. Clark stared at her indignantly.

"Why are you laughing?" he demanded, even more embarrassed than before. "This is not a laughing matter!"

Lois continued to chuckle as she reached up on tiptoe so she could kiss his cheek. "Oh, Clark! I'm laughing because you're so cute!"

"Huh?"

Lois shook her head, grinning. "Have you ever had a girlfriend before?"

Clark stared. "No," he admitted. "I've never been attracted to anyone until I met you."

Lois's giggling ceased and it was her turn to stare. "Really?" she asked, flattered.

Clark nodded, suddenly gaining confidence. "Yes. All of this… holding your hand, kissing your forehead, touching you the way I do – I've never done this to anyone but you."

Lois's cheeks darkened and her eyes brightened with happiness just as the doors to the elevator opened, signifying they'd reached the ground floor. "Is that an alien thing?" she muttered softly, her eyes searching his.

Clark sent her an adorable smile before brushing his lips against her forehead again. "Partially; my people can be attracted to others but that attraction never includes any form of touch. The kind of touch I have given you is reserved for the soul mate."

Lois bit her lip but she was smiling. She looked away. "You really know how to make a girl feel special."

Clark squeezed her hand. "You are special, Lois."

Her heart skipped a beat and for a moment, her vulnerable need to be wrapped up in his arms got the better of her. She would have reached up and kissed him right then and there but the spell was broken when the elevator doors threatened to close. Both of them hastily exited and went outside to hail a cab – their hands staying intertwined the whole time.

"So, who is Bobby?" Clark asked after whistling for a cab.

"Now I know why you can whistle so loud – super breath…" Lois muttered before answering, "Bobby Bigmouth is my go-to source. He knows everything that's going on in this city. I don't know how he does it but he can always get the facts I need. However, in order to get the information he has you have to feed him."

"Feed him?"

"Yeah," Lois said as a cab pulled up to the curb and the two of them got in.

"Where to?"

"Ace o' Clubs, please," Lois replied before turning back to Clark. "Bobby really likes food. Some people give you information for money. Bobby works through food."

"Interesting," Clark mused. "So where is the Ace o' Clubs?"

"It's in Suicide Slum."

"Suicide Slum?" Clark questioned. "Isn't that the worst part of the city?"

Lois grinned. "You seem nervous about going there."

Clark frowned. "I'm nervous for you!"

Lois rolled her eyes. "Clark, I've been going into Suicide Slum to meet with sources since I started working for the Planet. There's nothing to worry about."

Alarmed by this revelation, Clark shook his head, silently vowing to never let her out of his sight. Looking out the window, Clark watched the skyscrapers and the hundreds of people in fancy clothing slowly transition to broken down apartment complexes, small cheap convenient stores, and poverty in a matter of minutes. The people lining these trash-ridden streets walked around in ragged clothing, their appearance unkempt, their bloodshot eyes and haggard faces seeming to be pulled in permanent frowns. As he looked out the window, Clark couldn't help but feel pity towards these unknown faces.

"So much pain," he muttered aloud. "So much hopelessness… is there any happiness here?"

Lois looked over at him. "I guess you're not used to seeing poverty, huh?"

Clark shook his head. "Where I'm from, everyone is equal in regards of wealth. The only difference in class is due to heritage."

"So where you're from, people with more respect are considered the rich and those with less fit into the poor class?"

Clark nodded. "I guess you could say that."

The cab came to a stop. Lois paid the driver before the two of them stepped onto the sidewalk just outside the entrance to the Ace o' Clubs. Clark immediately noticed the different smells in the air – a combination of cheap perfumes, human body odor, drugs, and alcoholic beverages. He wrinkled his nose. "Ugh," he complained, covering it.

"Yeah, it isn't a pleasant smell is it?" Lois mused as she climbed the steps before disappearing through the entrance of the Ace o' Clubs.

Clark followed after her into the brick building, the glass door advertising a large playing card with a symbol on the front of it. The interior opened before him into a large room. Like a den of sorts, steps led down to the main black and white checkered floor. Tables and booths lined the floor and walls, the design faced towards a stage for various performers. A bar on the opposite side to the stage displayed ranges of every kind of beer imaginable, the glass jars twinkling in the different colored lights slowly revolving from one color to the next in the ceiling above. A spiral staircase led to an upper leveled walkway giving the club's visitors a bird's eye view of the ground floor.

At this time of day, the bar was fairly empty but a few gentlemen accompanied with women sat at various tables while a single female singer occupied the stage, vocalizing some song Clark didn't care for. Lois strode across the room towards the bar where a man sat leaning against the far wall, watching the singer more out of boredom than interest. He was tall and thin with a head of curly dark hair. His brown eyes were mysterious, signifying the man was full of secrets.

"Hello, Bobby!" Lois said cheerfully as she sat down next to him.

"Hey, Lane, right on time," he said in a light baritone voice. "I'm starving. Who's this guy?"

Lois grabbed Clark's hand and pulled him closer to her. "This is Clark, my boyfriend."

Bobby's eyes widened considerably. "Boyfriend! How come I didn't know about this?"

"We just barely hooked up last night," Lois answered while indicating for Clark to take the seat next to her. He did so.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bobby," Clark said, holding out his hand.

Bobby shook it. "Well, congrats on dating Mad Dog Lane. Let me know how long it lasts."

Lois rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Bobby, you told me you have something really important?"

Bobby shook his head, "That's not how it works, Lane. Food then talk; you know the drill."

Lois shook her head though Clark saw she was grinning. "Fine, have it your way." She waved over the bartender who came over rubbing a cloth against an empty glass. "Get this guy whatever he wants on me," she said.

"You got it," the bartender said, his deep voice matching his thug-like persona.

After Bobby's food had arrived and he'd eaten half the meal in a remarkably short amount of time, he turned to Lois and Clark. "Okay, so here's the deal," he said, his voice really low. "You know how Intergang is trying to take over Metropolis by taking over every major position in the city?"

"Yeah," Lois said while Clark merely listened.

"Well, the next target is going to be Commissioner Bill Henderson."

Lois gasped, "Henderson! Of course! He's got major pull in the city and has been just as dedicated to uprooting Intergang as the mayor."

Bobby nodded.

"Bobby, do you know when he's going to be targeted?" Lois asked anxiously.

Bobby shook his head. "I haven't got clear cut information but if I were the Commissioner, I'd keep on my toes."

Lois sighed, disappointed there wasn't more. "You'll tell me when you find out anything concrete, right?"

"That depends," Bobby said, gobbling up the remains of his meal.

"I'll get you whatever you want," Lois bribed.

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "Anything?"

Lois nodded, her eagerness to get the information clouding rationality.

"Alright; next time I hear something, I'll call you with the request. If you can deliver what I want, I'll deliver what you want."

"Deal!" Lois said enthused, shaking his hand. "Thanks, Bobby."

Bobby drained his beer before standing and heading for the exit without looking back. Lois turned to Clark who watched the man go. "Well, what do you think of him?" she asked.

Clark shrugged. "He's an interesting individual and I feel a good source, even if his demands are unorthodox."

Lois grinned. "Yeah, Bobby's great. Say, we'd better get over to the police station and tell Henderson what we've found out!" She stood up as if to do just that when someone came through the door that made her freeze in place. Clark, aware of her skyrocketing heartbeat, turned to the entrance to see what had caused such excitement.

A young man dressed in a fancy business suit occupied the entrance. He was tall, his black hair and blue eyes accompanied with his broad shoulders and toned physic rather attractive to the human eye. Two picture perfect model women stood on either side of him, his arms wrapped around their tiny waists. He had just said something that made both of the women laugh.

"No way," Lois breathed.

Clark looked from the dark haired man to Lois and back again. "What?"

"That's Bruce Wayne!" Lois almost moaned. "He's the Prince of Gotham City! What is he doing here in Metropolis?"

Clark, brow furrowed, looked at Bruce Wayne and then at Lois. "Is he important to you?"

"Important? Clark, I'd kill to get an interview with him!" she sighed, watching as Bruce walked across the room to take a booth that was close to the stage. The two women were cuddling into his chest, petting and fawning over him with affection.

Clark wasn't impressed. "He appears to be a womanizer."

Lois laughed. "Are you kidding? He's the biggest philanthropist in Gotham City! It usually comes with being one of the richest billionaires in the world."

"Why would you want an interview with him then?" Clark wondered, appalled by the man's lifestyle. "From that description he isn't what you would call respectable in the eyes of society."

Lois shook her head. "Even if he's a philanthropist, he's a genius, Clark! His company, Wayne Enterprises, is huge! Contrary to what you may think, he holds a lot of power and authority in the world, especially in Gotham. Heck, his ancestors practically rebuilt the broken down city! He's famous! And, he never gives personal interviews. You know, once, when I was stationed in Gotham, I tried to get an interview but it was a hopeless cause."

"If he's usually in Gotham City, why is he here?" Clark asked.

Lois shrugged. "Beats me."

Just then someone cleared their throat. Lois and Clark turned to find none other than Bruce Wayne standing behind them. Lois's heart took off while Clark eyed the man with distaste. "Can we help you?" he asked, trying to keep his voice civil rather than disapproving.

Bruce sent them a thousand-watt smile. "Maybe," he said in a deep, soothing voice, his blue eyes staring at Lois. "I just happened to notice this lovely young woman and wondered if she'd let me buy her a drink."

Clark's eyes narrowed and a small round of anger rippled down his spine as he noticed Lois's cheeks darken from being addressed by this philanderer.

"I don't know," Lois muttered, glancing at Clark.

Bruce, ignoring Clark completely, kept his attention on Lois. "I'm not expecting anything in return," he said. "I just believe that beautiful women should be recognized."

Clark couldn't help it. His eyes flashed red. "Though I agree with you, sir, perhaps you should focus your attentions on your original company," he suggested while the red tint in his eyes still glowed. "I'm sure they're wondering what's taking you so long to return with their drinks."

Bruce Wayne's eyes flickered before he took a step back and glanced over his shoulder to the two girls who were waiting for him impatiently. Keeping his friendly smile on his face, he shrugged and turned back to Lois and Clark. "You're probably right, of course. I apologize for interrupting your date."

He waited to see what Lois's reaction would be; usually women tried to make an excuse to say they weren't with their current company in favor to be with him. He was therefore surprised when Lois said, "I think Clark is right." She stood up and placed a hand on his arm.

Clark let his anger dissipate as he turned to her. "You do?"

Lois nodded. "It isn't polite to ditch someone for somebody else."

Clark was surprised. He knew how much Lois wanted to get an interview with Bruce Wayne. Feeling stupid for ruining this moment for her, he said, "But I thought you wanted to talk to him."

Lois shrugged. "There will always be another time. Besides, we've got work to do. Mr. Wayne," she said, nodding towards him. Grabbing Clark's hand, she made for the exit without a backward glance.

Clark sent Bruce a warning look as they passed. Bruce raised an interested eyebrow until Clark was no longer looking at him. Reaching into his pocket, he flicked his hand and a small device flew across the air before latching onto Clark's black jacket. "It appears as if Jor-El wasn't entirely truthful about his son being sick," he muttered.

Meanwhile, outside the club, Clark took long strides to keep up with Lois's quick pace; for being so much shorter than him, she sure could move! "Lois, I'm sorry," Clark apologized.

Lois came to a stop to wait until they could cross the street. Reaching up on tiptoe, she kissed Clark's cheek. "You know, you're really cute when you're jealous, Smallville."

"I wasn't jealous!" Clark defended.

Lois scoffed. "Sure you weren't."

Clark breathed heavily through his nose. "Alright… I was… I'm sorry I was being so possessive," he muttered regretfully.

Lois grinned, squeezing his hand. "As long as you don't put me on a leash, we're good."

"Why would I put you on a leash?" Clark asked, bewildered and appalled. "You're not an animal, Lois. I don't own you."

"Exactly; you don't own me, Clark. We're partners, equals. You need to trust that sometimes I'm going to do things that may bother you but it's not because I'm unfaithful to you; it's just sometimes I have to do certain things to get information."

Clark rubbed the back of his neck as the two of them crossed the street. "That may be harder for me than you think."

"I know it's going to be hard but know that with other people, it's all an act. With you, it's real."

"So I have to get used to seeing you touch other men?" Clark asked in dismay.

Lois stopped again to twist around and face him with a small ounce of exasperation. "Clark, as a reporter there are certain things you have to do. Thankfully for you, I'm not the type that feels up every man I try to get information from. I lure with flattering words and entice with my general outward appearance but you have to remember that all of that is fake."

"But we're real, right?" Clark asked, feeling vulnerable, his hands reaching up to play with one of hers.

Her free hand punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Of course we're real, Smallville! Don't think for a second that I'm pretending with you! I gave the Vow, remember? And before you argue that I did that ignorantly, I meant every word I said. I'm forever yours and yours alone so suck it up and deal with it. I'm not going anywhere."

Clark looked up into her beautiful hazel eyes and found them blazing with an inner fire. An unconscious smile lit up his face as he accepted her words. Leaning downward, he kissed her forehead before resting his cheek against the crown of her head. "I don't deserve you," he muttered into her hair.

Lois's arms clung to him tightly, her cheek resting against his broad chest, her ear picking up his steady heartbeat. "I think I'm the one who doesn't deserve you," she mumbled. She broke the embrace only because she was reminded of the need to inform Commissioner Henderson of the tip off Bobby had given her. "Clark, we need to get to the police department."

"I can get us there in less than a minute," he offered.

Lois looked back and forth. "Are you sure that's safe?"

"Nobody will see us," he promised.

"Are we going to fly there?" she asked nervously.

"Since it's during the day, we'll run." He then stepped closer to her and whispered, "We'll save the flying for tonight."

An excited grin caused Lois's eyes to sparkle. "Sounds like a deal to me, Smallville. Alright, if you're sure nobody will see us, I trust you. Run like the wind!" Grinning, Clark scooped her into his arms, swiping her legs out from under her. Lois's heartbeat rocketed in her chest as she wrapped her arms instinctively around his neck. "Wow! Give me a little warning next time!"

"Sorry," he laughed. "Just hold on tight."

"Okay," she muttered, snuggling her head into his chest.

Clark kissed the top of her head before looking around. The area appeared devoid of any prying eyes. Thrilled with the idea that he could finally run with Lois, he took off, the wind whipping trash and dirt around them.

o0o0o

Little did Clark know, a dark figure stepped out of the alley next to the Ace o' Clubs, his eyes lingering on the place they'd just disappeared. Tapping the inside of his ear, he waited for the beep that would signify the receiver was listening. Sure enough, a soft beep chirped in his ear followed by a warm female voice, "Yes?"

"It's me… we need to talk."

"Bruce? Bruce, where did you go?" a woman called from around the corner.

Bruce stepped further away from the alleyway towards the two women he'd entered the club with. "Sorry, ladies, I'm afraid I'm going to have to cancel your services the rest of the day."

They didn't seem the least bit sorry over this news. "Next time you're in town, let us know," one of them said before the two disappeared back into the club, each blowing him a kiss.

"Charming company," someone said behind him.

A true smile appeared on Bruce's face as he turned around. A tall woman with long black hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a well kept appearance stood before him. She wore a deep purple shirt and white skirt with white heels, the straps wrapping around her calves several times. Stepping up to Bruce, she cupped his face with one of her delicate hands and lightly kissed his lips.

"I hope you're not really trying to double time me," she teased.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "There isn't anyone to double time with, Diana," he answered honestly.

"Hmmm, flatterer," she muttered as the two of them started walking down the street. "So, what did you need to talk to me about? I thought I wasn't supposed to see you until tonight at the hotel? Meeting up during the day is a real risk for us, you know."

"I know but I stumbled upon something that I hadn't been expecting," Bruce muttered as the two of them turned the corner. He was making sure the streets were devoid of eavesdroppers before speaking further. "Do you remember what Jor-El said about his son?"

Diana nodded. "He said he was ill."

"He was lying."

Diana stopped. "What? That's a pretty big accusation, Bruce."

"I know it is."

"What made you say that then?"

"Either Jor-El dyed his hair and is hanging out in shady city clubs or his son – who looks exactly like him – is haunting Metropolis. He was with a woman. His eyes held a reddish tint when I tried to buy the woman a drink and then, after I followed them outside, I watched him caress her before picking her up and disappearing the same way Jor-El and the Flash do when they run away."

"You're kidding! Why would Jor-El lie about his son?"

Bruce's face darkened. "It makes you wonder what else he's hiding from us. What if this whole thing is a ruse and his people have every intention of taking over the Earth?"

"Don't jump to the worst conclusions," Diana chided gently. "He has done nothing to betray our trust."

"Except keeping the fact that his son is in Metropolis," Bruce countered.

"Maybe it's not his son."

Bruce frowned. "Diana…"

She shrugged. "You said he was caressing a woman? I thought Kryptonians didn't like to touch. Besides, I don't want to label Jor-El with blame until we have facts."

"Fine," Bruce growled. "I placed a tracker on the guy I just saw. We can follow him and you can see for yourself."

"Why am I not surprised?" Diana muttered, rolling her eyes as he pulled out a small handheld device. "Where is he then?"

"Metropolis police department," Bruce answered.

Diana sighed. "Well, shall we then?"

"We'll take my car," he said pointing to the black Porsche across the street.

"Oh yes, very inconspicuous," she commented with a chuckle.

"For a billionaire, I suppose it is."

o0o0o

Clark and Lois reappeared in an alley a block away from the police department. Besides a stray cat, there wasn't a thing in the small passageway. "Wow," Lois muttered, regaining her balance as Clark set her down. "That was… exhilarating."

Clark grinned. "Wait until I take you flying! Running may be fun but it doesn't hold a candle to being up in the air."

Smiling, Lois took his hand. "I'm looking forward to it. Now, come on, we have a Commissioner to catch!"

Reaching the police station a few minutes later, Lois waltzed up to the front desk. Officer Grant behind the counter looked up and the pleasant expression in his eyes disappeared as he recognized who was standing at his desk. Adjusting his large round glasses, he sighed through his blonde mustache, "What do you want this time, Miss Lane?"

Lois grinned. "Good to see you again too, Charlie. I was wondering if Henderson was in."

"You can't just come in here and ask to see the Commissioner!" Charlie complained. "There are rules around here, Lois."

Lois rolled her eyes. "And how often do I follow those?"

"Not as much as you should," said someone to their left.

Clark turned. Three officers stood before them. The one in the center wore a nice brown suit, the color matching his hair and eyes nicely. He looked to be about in his late thirties but from his eyes it was easy to see that this man had seen quite a bit in his years in the force. The woman to his left had short blonde hair and fiery green eyes, her expression pulled into a hardened scowl. The man to his right, a much older gentleman with graying brown hair and practically black eyes, also had a scowl but it wasn't as deeply set as the younger woman's.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous three-some!" Lois said cheerfully. "How are you doing, Maggie, Turpin, Henderson?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "Lois, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, come on, Mags, is that any way to treat an old friend?" Lois teased.

"Are you fishing for a story?" the older gentleman on the right growled.

"Not really, Turpin," Lois answered. "This time, I'm here to share a potential story."

"And what story might that be?" the younger man asked; Clark suspected this was Henderson.

Lois looked back and forth, suddenly displaying a hint of nervousness. "It's… something I'd rather discuss with you behind closed doors."

Henderson raised an eyebrow. "Is this urgent, Lois? I have a meeting I need to get to."

"Believe me, sir, you're going to want to listen to what she has to say," Clark said, stepping forward.

Similar to Perry White, Maggie, Turpin, and Henderson all felt a commanding and rather intimidating presence issuing forth from the young man who towered over all of them.

"Who are you?" Turpin demanded, trying to mask his unease; something about this boy unnerved him.

"Clark Kent," he introduced while pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I'm Lois's boyfriend."

Maggie's eyes widened. "Boyfriend?" she gasped, staring at Lois.

Lois took Clark's hand. "Don't be so shocked, Mags. Clark's been helping me with my current story and he's right; you're really going to want to hear what I have to say, Bill."

Henderson frowned. "Fine. My office."

"But, sir!" Turpin complained.

"It's fine, Dan. Stall the meeting until I can get there. Come on you two. You have five minutes."

"That's all we'll need," Lois promised, following the young Commissioner down the hall towards his office.

The Police Department bustled with people. Clark was fascinated by the officers' dark uniforms and their well groomed appearance; it definitely contrasted with the crooks many of them were leading through the hall in handcuffs. Some were trying to put up a struggle, others shouted angry insults at their captors, and a few looked smug, as if they knew full well that they had done wrong and were actually proud of it. Clark couldn't understand the criminal mind. He was more than grateful when they entered Henderson's office.

The Commissioner's small space was lined with file cabinets, a bookshelf with several books and knick-knacks, a couple of personal pictures on the walls, and a fake tree in the corner. His desk was organized though piled high with paperwork, a large calendar with appointments scribbled all over the place, a few stray pens, and a thin computer. Two chairs sat in front of his desk which he indicated for Lois and Clark to sit in before he took the one behind his desk.

"So, what do you need to tell me?" he asked, his voice strained.

"We just came from the Ace o' Clubs," Lois said, jumping in without wasting any time. "Like you, I've been trying to crack Intergang –"

"I wish you would leave that alone, Lois," Commissioner Henderson interjected. "It's dangerous enough having you run around after other things."

"You sound like Perry," Lois said dismissively.

"That's because he's right!" Commissioner Henderson argued. "Since you don't listen to me I would have hoped you'd listen to your Editor in Chief."

"Well, that's not going to happen," Lois said cheerfully. "This is my story, Bill, and I'm sticking to it like glue so stop trying to chase me away. Besides, if I hadn't still been running around trying to gather information, you wouldn't know that you're next on the Intergang hit list!"

Henderson froze, staring at her. Clark listened as the poor man's heart rate went through the roof and his eyes momentarily darted to a picture of his family on the wall before focusing back on Lois and Clark. Swallowing, he tried to keep his voice and expression neutral as he asked, "Did your source tell you this?"

Lois nodded.

"How reliable is this source of yours?" Henderson asked, sighing heavily, his shoulders slumping ever so slightly.

"I've been going to him for years and everything he's given me so far is concrete, Bill," she answered. "I'm sorry I'm the one to tell you this."

Henderson shook his head. "No, I'm glad you told me. I've been suspicious of it for a while but…"

"Do you have any new leads on Intergang?" she asked.

Henderson looked up at her and managed a smile. "Ahhh, there it is, the usual reporter spirit; no, Lois, I don't have any new leads."

"Off the record?" Lois asked, still fishing.

Henderson actually chuckled. "Goodness, you're persistent! Even off the record, there isn't anything new except what you just told me. Now, I have a question for you. Did your source say when they might attempt to try anything?"

Disappointed, Lois shook her head. "No but he told me he'd keep in touch if he heard anything."

"I assume you'll inform me personally when he does," Henderson said and if Clark didn't know any better, he'd say that was more of an order than a request.

Lois nodded anyway. "I'll let you know, Bill. You'd do the same for me."

"Of course," the young Commissioner assured truthfully. "Now, is there anything else?"

Lois shook her head. "No, that's all I have for now."

"Alright," he said, standing up. Lois and Clark stood too. "I pray the press will refrain from printing anything suggesting an attempt on my life?"

Lois looked offended. "I may dig my claws into people to get a story, Henderson, but not even I am stupid enough to print something that would alert the enemy to information they think we're ignorant of."

"Thank you," Henderson replied, shaking both of their hands. "Keep in touch, Lois. It was nice to meet you, Clark."

"You too," Clark said, shaking his hand.

The three of them left the office, Henderson walking briskly to his meeting while Lois and Clark headed for the exit. Taking her hand, Clark rubbed little circle's over Lois's skin as they descended the steps of the police department into the sunshine.

o0o0o

Across the street, sitting in the Porsche, Diana observed the young couple with raised eyebrows. Bruce had been right; the young man before them looked exactly like Jor-El, just younger. "Wow," she muttered.

"Now do you believe me?" Bruce asked, his face covered with a pair of dark sunglasses.

"He does look like him," she said, "But… why is he wearing glasses? And the way he's holding that woman's hand… that's not something his people would normally do."

"We could confront him about it."

Diana frowned. "I don't know, Bruce. Don't you think we should confront Jor-El before a stranger?"

Bruce considered her for a moment before nodding. "Alright, but we're going to have to execute this strategically."

Diana leaned over and kissed his cheek. "That's usually your style anyway."

The two of them looked back at the younger couple walking down the sidewalk hand in hand until they disappeared around the corner from their view.


	14. Making a Hero

14: Making a Hero

"Are you sure about this?"

Lois, Krypto and Clark were standing on the roof of the Daily Planet. The city's night life was about to start, the blackened sky above them holding a few clouds; perfect for conservative flying.

Clark stepped up to Lois and slid his hands slowly around her waist, his eyes never leaving hers. "Lois, come with me."

Lois searched his adorable blue eyes, her heart beating wildly from his mere touch. Swallowing her uncertainties, she slipped out of her heels. Her small feet stepped on top of his shoes, her arms wrapping around his torso. She rested her cheek against his chest. "Don't drop me," she peeped.

Clark kissed the top of her hair lovingly. "I never could."

_If you did, you'd regret it forever. _

Clark rolled his eyes as Krypto leapt into the air.

_I'll be somewhere above the clouds. Try not to be noticed by anyone._

_I'd say follow your own advice there, _Clark replied silently.

Krypto laughed before disappearing into the night. Clark gently lifted off the ground, willing his body straight upward. The Metropolis skyline opened up to him, hundreds of lights twinkling in the darkness. He heard Lois's quiet gasp, a combination of surprise and wonder. "Wow," she breathed.

Clark smiled; the nervous beats of her heart had switched to excitement.

"It's beautiful," she sighed, leaning her head against his chest. It surprised her that she wasn't cold at all; his body temperature was so warm that it coursed through her.

The two of them admired the city for a few more precious seconds before Clark asked, "Are you ready to fly now?"

Lois looked up at him curiously. "Isn't that what we're doing?"

Clark chuckled. "No; what we're doing is what I believe is called hovering."

"I see," Lois smiled. "Then what is your interpretation of flying?"

Clark grinned. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"In order for you to see and feel what it's really like, I need you to turn so your back is to me."

Lois's eyes widened and her palms began to sweat. "You're not serious!"

"I won't let you go," he promised his hold on her waist a testament to the words. "I'm going to lift you up. Twist around and place your heels over my feet one at a time. Nice and slow… take all the time you need."

Lois swallowed. "Okay."

Her heart skyrocketed when he lifted her completely off his feet but she gave him a determined nod, saying she was fine. Twisting slowly, she gripped his arm for support as she twisted her body around before planting her heels over his feet. Taking a deep breath, she leaned her head back into his chest. Clark's arms secured her in place, both resting over her stomach. She reached a hand up to caress his face, her head bent upward to look into his eyes. They were dancing.

"I told you, you could do it," he teased, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

Lois shivered happily from the gesture. "Thanks for not dropping me."

He laughed quietly. "Are you ready?"

Lois nodded, the excitement building in her chest. She was about to experience something that hundreds of people could merely dream about. "Show me the world the way you see it, Clark," she whispered.

And then, Clark dived. The wind whipped in their faces. Lois found herself silently thankful she'd tied her hair back earlier. She hadn't realized they had climbed as high as they had. They fell several hundred feet before Clark arched back upwards, twisting and turning a few times – he didn't move too quickly; he wanted Lois to be able to take this all in with perfect clarity. The world revolved from the Earth below to the heavens above once, twice, three times; every time Lois felt a sense of wondering awe. Such beauty! And Clark got to see it all the time!

The revolving changed and Clark pulled them into a spectacular loop. Lois felt the familiar drop in her stomach when Clark arched before falling back towards the Earth. Instead of pulling out of the loop, however, he continued to fly straight for the ground. Lois was amazed that instead of having an increase of speed like other objects that were overtaken by gravity, Clark was able to stay at the same speed. She couldn't understand how he could be immune to gravity but then again, the man could fly! Why should she try to understand it? It was simply magical and a part of her – the hopeless romantic in her – loved that.

As they continued to dive, Lois noted that they were over Hob's Bay. Clark slowly changed course when they were a hundred feet above the water, leading them up to the clouds again. As they reached the eyelevel of the skyscrapers in the distance, Krypto appeared, circling around them. Lois giggled when she noticed his tongue was hanging out.

_She appears to be having a good time, _he commented.

Clark had a grin plastered on his face as he nodded.

"Hi Krypto," Lois called, waving at the dog who barked in response while flipping end over end a few times for fun before rocketing up into the sky.

Clark followed Krypto heading towards the clouds. As they went, Lois let out a whoop of joy. Clark laughed in her ear, squeezing her a little. As they neared the first cloud, Clark began to arch around it; he didn't want to go through it because that would make both of them wet. Finding a break leading to the open sky, Clark went through it, coming to a stop above the clouds, revealing hundreds of stars.

"Don't freak out," he warned.

"Okay," she said, ever trusting him.

Clark began tilting his body backwards until they were completely vertical in the sky. Lois's heart was beating wildly from the change but his reassuring grip on her helped her begin to relax.

"I wanted you to see the sky the way I can," he muttered.

Lois was aware that she was lying on her back on top of him but it wasn't uncomfortable or awkward. It was warm, peaceful, and safe. She willed herself to completely relax as her eyes took in the night sky. Without the city lights to drowned out their beauty, Lois was able to see countless stars from every direction. Not to mention the stillness and the silence. One might find it a little eerie but Lois found herself wrapped up in calm that she'd never felt before. It soothed her soul and relaxed her mind and spirit in a way nothing ever had. She sighed in contentment.

"This is amazing," she whispered through the stillness. "And you get to see this any time you want! It's so quiet… so peaceful…"

"It must be nice," Clark mused aloud, "not being able to hear anything."

Lois blinked. "You mean it's not quiet up here for you?"

Clark sighed, "No… though it's definitely quieter than down in the city."

Lois felt a wave of sympathy. She squeezed his clasped hands lying over her stomach. "I'm sorry you have to hear all of that."

"Well, I can tune most of it out. I can get it down to one noise if I really want to."

Lois tilted her head, her eyes still fixed on the sky but her mind focused on Clark. "What noise is that?"

Clark was quiet a moment before admitting, "Your heartbeat."

Lois's face flushed and the mentioned organ smacked against her ribcage. "You're not just saying that to be romantic are you?"

Clark laughed. "Of course not; I don't lie, remember?"

Lois grinned, secretly pleased. "Well… don't try to listen to it all the time, Smallville. You might get weary of the sound."

"I don't think that's even possible."

"So… what do you hear?" she asked after a silent moment had passed between them.

"I hear everything," he admitted sadly. "I can't tell you how hard it is, Lois, hearing everything all the time. I hear the sounds of love, the sounds of joy, the sounds of hate, the sounds of bitterness, the sounds of sorrow, the sounds of helplessness, the pleas for help, for relief… everything. It never truly goes away unless I block it all out."

"Then why don't you?"

Clark smiled sadly to himself. "I find that I can't bring myself to… as odd as that sounds." He sighed deeply. "I want to help them, Lois. I want to rush off and prevent bad things from happening to people but…"

"Clark, turn me around, please," Lois requested.

Confused by her request but silently obeying, he did so. Her body sliding over his sent an electric charge through both of them but Lois chose to ignore it for now so she could say what she wanted to say. Once she was resting so her elbows were propped on his chest and her face was bent down to his while he craned his neck up to her, she studied the sadness in his countenance.

"Clark, are you going to stay here?"

His eyes widened. "Why do you ask?" he wondered, bewildered as well as frightened.

Her expression softened. "You have the heart of a hero and you've been blessed with the abilities to be one."

"… What are you suggesting?"

"Earth is no stranger when it comes to superheroes, Smallville," she said gently. "You wouldn't have to be afraid of showing us what you can really do if you were a hero."

"You mean like Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern?"

Lois nodded. "And Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Dr. Fate... there are tons of heroes out there. What's one more? You shouldn't be ashamed or afraid to be who you are, Clark."

He felt himself begin to panic. "I can't reveal what I am, Lois! My people are supposed to be hidden from yours. If I swoop in, not only will I blow my cover but theirs as well. My father will come and lock me away on the Endurance for the rest of my life… I'll never see you again."

Lois scowled. "Like I would let that ever happen! Besides, your dad can't take you away. You belong here on Earth… with me."

Clark's face softened. "I know that."

She studied him for a moment. "You're the home of my heart, Clark. Without you…" she stopped, shaking her head. "I need you, okay? And this planet needs you. Think of all the good you can do! You can become the greatest hero this world has ever known!"

"I want to be!" he said urgently. "But…"

Lois sighed. "I know… you can't jeopardize your people. But, Clark… what are you going to do when your ship is fixed?"

"I don't really know," he admitted. "Leaving you isn't an option."

"Then you can't leave the Earth because there is no way I'm traveling through space for the rest of my life."

Clark managed a small smile. "Then I guess I'll have to learn how to become a hero." Lois grinned but then her grin faltered. "What?" he prompted.

Lois frowned. "Well… we can't exactly be a couple if you're just going to be the new resident hero of Metropolis, Smallville."

"Why do you say that?"

Lois snorted at the irony she was realizing. "Honestly? Because of the press. We'd never have a moment that wasn't documented or televised all over the world."

"I don't think I'm going to be that famous," Clark argued.

Lois laughed. "Oh, pu-leez! You obviously fail to realize that you're the living, breathing dream every man wants to be! You're a superman! Hey!" she cried, her eyes lighting up. "That's it!"

"What?" Clark asked, bewildered.

"Superman!" she cried. "That'll be your superhero name!"

Clark stared. "Superman?"

"Yeah!" Lois said, her eyes twinkling. "It's perfect! You're perfect after all so it naturally fits!"

"Lois, I'm far from perfect," Clark complained. "And I don't feel like a superman at all."

Lois shook her head, her smile growing even more every possible second. "You just can't see how amazing you really are, Clark. Trust me, it's the perfect name."

He studied her for a moment before giving her a tired smile. "Will it make you happy if I accept that title?" She nodded vigorously. "Alright," he sighed.

"Yes!" She cried, wrapping her arms around him while lowering her head to his chest.

Clark allowed himself a smile. Sometimes he was amazed by the little things that could cause her such joy. "So, if my superhero name is Superman and you said we can't be together when I'm him, when can we be together?"

"Well that's a dumb question," she chided though he heard the smile in her voice. "We'll be Lois and Clark of course! As far as I'm concerned, Clark Kent is a pretty stand up guy."

Clark mulled it over. "So… basically… Clark Kent is who I am and Superman is what I can do?"

"Exactly," Lois said, pleased he'd finally caught up to her.

"Alright," he muttered. "But… Lois, when is all of this going to happen? I'd like some advanced warning before I have to split myself into two different people."

"We'll have to wait until you're people are gone." Then, realizing what she was saying, Lois gasped. "Oh, Clark! I didn't mean that… I mean, I don't want you to have to choose between me and your people!" She smacked herself in the forehead. "I'm so selfish," she mumbled aloud.

Clark maneuvered them until they were in a standing position. Lois's feet landed over his again and her arms clung to his back. "Lois, look at me, please," he asked kindly.

Her hazel eyes moved upwards until they caught his gaze. Snaking one arm around her waist and closing all the distance between them, he lifted his right hand to caress her cheek. "My life wouldn't really be a life if you weren't in it, Lois," he muttered. "I'm not going to leave you."

Lois felt her heart constrict. "But… what about your people?"

"I've lived among them for seventeen years," he said, staring deep into the windows of her soul, "and not once have I felt like I belonged among them. I've lived a mask my whole life. The only time I have ever felt real, where I didn't have to hide, has been here on Earth. And you, Lois, you are the core of that reality. Remember when I described how you felt about me after saying the Sealing Vow? Well, the same goes for me. Like the Earth orbits the sun, my whole world revolves around you."

A smile of pure happiness lit up Lois's face and Clark couldn't deny it was one of the most beautiful specters he had ever seen. His hand still resting on her cheek, he bent his head down the same time she lifted her body on tiptoe, her chin tilting upwards. It was like they were being pulled together by some invisible string. Suddenly their lips met and the whole world seemed to explode in fireworks all around them. Thrills rushed through every vein in their bodies, electrifying them, causing goosebumps to form on their forearms.

Lois's brain felt fuzzy as her spirits soared. Clark's hand slithered through her hair to the base of her neck, sending her body in a state of delighted shivers. Clark felt Lois tremble from his touch and he smiled before continuing to glide his lips over hers; her skin was so soft and tasted wonderful. It was his turn to shiver as her hands slipped up his chest, over his shoulders, and into his hair.

One kiss became many and their passion deepened as they expressed their love without words. Eventually both needed to breathe – Clark more out of excitement than actual need of oxygen – and the kissing ceased.

"Wow," Lois sighed between heavy breaths. She bit her lip nervously, suddenly feeling really shy.

Clark rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes, relishing the feelings coursing through him. "My people have lost something extraordinary," he mumbled, his body still trembling happily. "They think words are enough but that… it was incredible, Lois! And I thought the kiss on the Daily Planet roof had been wonderful…"

Lois chuckled weakly. "I was afraid you were going to say I was a bad kisser or something."

Clark laughed, shaking his head. "Not in the slightest, I'm afraid."

"Well then… ready for another round?" she asked shyly.

Clark grinned before kissing her again. He held her lips with his, the connection spreading fire through their souls. Unlike the first round that involved many kisses, this one was long and deep. Lois broke it only for the need of oxygen. If she thought her brain was fuzzy before, it was nothing to how she felt now. She looked up at him in a daze, smiling.

"Yep… you're Superman all right. Even your kisses are super." Clark laughed, holding her tight. Lois buried her face into his shoulder. "I love you, Clark," she whispered.

"I love you too, Lois," he muttered back before kissing the top of her head.

Lois didn't know how long her eyes were closed, nor did she know that while she was reveling in this moment, they were drifting downwards. Unbeknownst to her, while kissing her a second time Clark had been multitasking, directing them back towards the Daily Planet. He was still a gentleman after all and it was getting rather late. His feet touched down on the Daily Planet roof and out of the corner of his eye he noticed Krypto smirking at him, his canine teeth flashing in the light. He grinned back.

"Lois," he called gently.

"Hmmm?" she sighed.

"I'm afraid it's getting late."

"Huh?" Lois opened her eyes and momentarily flipped out when she noticed their surroundings. "How did we get here?" she asked, looking around.

Clark chuckled. "Well, I simply guided us back while we were enjoying round two."

"Wow, a man who can multitask," she mused, "I've definitely found one of a kind."

"I hope you're not mad," he said.

"Why would I be?"

"Well, I did have to give some attention to where we were going…"

Lois smirked. "Clark, the important thing is, did you enjoy it as much as I did?"

"Every second," he said, his eyes smoldering.

For a third time, Lois raised herself on tiptoe and kissed his lips. Though this connection was brief it still conveyed her love. "Then that's all that matters."

Grinning, Clark blushed. He cleared his throat. "Yes, well, shall I take you home, Miss Lane?"

"Certainly, Mr. Kent," she replied smiling over his charm before slipping her heels back onto her feet.

Walking over to the stairwell, he opened the door and bowed slightly to her, "Madam," he said, extending out his hand.

Lois giggled, weaving her fingers through his outstretched hand. "Come on, Krypto," she called over her shoulder. Krypto, happy that she had remembered him, bounded over to where they were and followed them down the stairs, the door shutting closed behind them.

o0o0o

Across from the Daily Planet roof, three heroes were hidden, all of them sitting in stunned silence.

"I don't believe it…" Green Lantern muttered.

"Me neither," the Flash agreed, his voice hollow.

"So… Kryptonians can fly," Batman muttered.

"Are you sure he's Jor-El's son?" Flash asked. Batman glared at him. "What? I know he looks like Jor-El but Jor-El can't fly! And I thought Kryptonians hated expressing physical contact."

"I have to agree with Flash on this one, Bats," Green Lantern muttered. "When you said Jor-El's son was in Metropolis I thought we were going to find him running around and breaking things with super strength. I wasn't expecting to be camping out on a rooftop watching a young couple making out after a romantic flight over the city."

"And what's with the dog?" Flash asked. "Last time I checked, dogs can't fly!"

"I'm telling both of you, he's Jor-El's son," Batman growled. "I'm never wrong."

"But Jor-El can't fly!" Green Lantern argued.

"Maybe he never considered trying it," Batman countered. "His powers are as alien to him as his people are to us."

"But what about the dog?" Flash asked again.

Batman growled in frustration. "Flash, I didn't know about the dog. This is the first time I've ever seen it before."

"So, what are we going to do? Waltz up to Jor-El and demand to know why his offspring is wandering around a major city making out with chicks on rooftops?" Green Lantern asked.

"He's only expressed infatuation with that one woman," Batman muttered.

"You just barely saw him today," Flash disputed. "He could be hanging around tons of different women!"

Batman shook his head. "I don't think so."

Flash rolled his eyes at Green Lantern who merely shrugged. "Well, what do you want us to do, Bats?"

"Keep an eye on him, obviously," Batman muttered.

"Wait, so we're only going to spy on him?" Flash said, bewildered. "Why don't we just confront him?"

"We don't want to cause a scene," Green Lantern answered. "The Earth isn't supposed to know about the Kryptonians, remember?"

"Great… so all we're going to do is play observation," Flash grumbled, looking over the edge to see the young couple step out of the building onto the sidewalk. "This is the pits."

"Correction," Batman muttered. "I'll do the observing. I just wanted the two of you to see what Diana and I already have."

"Are you going to tell the others about him?" Green Lantern asked.

"They have a right to know," Batman answered, his eyes on the couple walking down the sidewalk with the white dog beside them. "After we have gathered all the data and evidence we need we will confront Jor-El."

"He's only got two and a half more weeks before he's done mining for iron," Flash said.

Batman risked taking his eyes away from the couple to stare at the Speedster. "If that's what he's really doing in the first place."

"You think this is all a ruse?" Flash cried, flabbergast.

"It's an option."

Green Lantern shook his head. "Jor-El wouldn't lie. It's against his nature. He's a good man."

"Then why didn't he tell us about his son?"

"People have secrets, Batman," Green Lantern snapped, folding his arms. "You of all people should understand that."

"I have nothing against people having secrets, Lantern, unless those secrets have the potential to threaten the human race."

Green Lantern scoffed. "And you think Jor-El's son is a threat of that magnitude?"

Batman's eyes narrowed. "If you honestly have to ask that question, you're a bigger fool than I thought you were."

And before either of them could say another word, the Dark Knight leapt off the roof before sporting his grappling hook to swing around the corner in pursuit of Jor-El's supposed son.

o0o0o

Chloe sat in the living room enjoying a warm cup of coffee. A warm smile spread across her face when the door clicked open and she heard the pitter-patter of Krypto's paws against the wooden floor followed by Clark's light footfalls; for a large man he sure could be feather light on his feet.

"How did it go?" she asked as she hid her smile with her coffee mug.

Clark dropped into the soft armchair situated across from the couch while Krypto took his favorite spot on the floor rug next to the coffee table. The look on Clark's face told her all she needed to know. Grinning madly, she set down her mug and nonchalantly asked, "Is she a good kisser?"

Clark's face turned a remarkable shade of red – redder than his shirt even! – before he nodded, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah," he admitted.

Chloe giggled, hugging the pillow that was in her lap up to her chest. "So, where did you guys kiss?"

"Well," Clark muttered, thinking, "The first was this morning on the Daily Planet roof. The second was above the clouds, somewhere over Hob's Bay. The third kind of spanned the city as I flew us back to the Daily Planet roof and the fourth was on the roof."

_Don't forget the one right outside her door!_ Krypto reminded, grinning. _I thought you were going to suck all the oxygen out of her lungs from the way she was breathing when she said goodnight._

Clark threw a pillow at his dog. Chloe looked between the two. "Okay, spill, what did he just say?"

Frowning, Clark grudgingly repeated his words. Chloe laughed right from her stomach. That earned her a pillow in the face from Clark. Still laughing, she took the pillow and added it to the one already in her lap. "So, did you just kiss or did you talk too?"

"We talked," he said. "It was fun."

Chloe looked at him knowingly. "You've fallen hard, you know."

Clark sighed, shrugging. "It's a Kryptonian thing."

"Speaking of which, how did she take all of that?"

"Well, she was obviously okay with it, seeing as we just spent the last two hours flying and kissing over Metropolis."

"Obviously," Chloe grinned, genuinely happy for her friend. "I'm glad she's okay with it."

"Me too," Clark said honestly.

"Well, the next step is having her over here so I can get to meet her."

"Chloe, you know you don't have to wait until I introduce you in order to talk to her, right?"

Chloe shrugged. "I know that but I don't want her to get the wrong idea and think that we might have a fling."

Clark scoffed. "Believe me, Chloe, she won't thing that. Though you are a stunning and beautiful woman, your soul mate isn't me."

"Thanks for the compliments," Chloe said, pleased. "But that doesn't change the fact that you should bring her over here. Come on, it'll be fun! We can order pizza, get to know each other, and watch a movie! It'll be the perfect way to spend the evening before you have to go home to Smallville to spent time with the Kents."

Clark thought it over. "It would be a good idea; her father is coming into town so she won't be free this weekend either."

"Great! Then it's settled. When you see her tomorrow you can invite her over. Dinner's on me."

"What? No – Chloe!"

The blonde wagged her finger back and forth. "None of that! This is something I want to do, Clark, so let me do it."

Clark looked at her before smirking. "Fine, you win."

Chloe leapt to her feet. "Right! Now that that's settled, I'm off to bed!" she made it to the hallway before turning around. "Clark?"

"Yeah, Chloe?"

She smiled. "I'm glad you had a good time."

Clark smiled. "Me too. Good night, Chloe."

"Good night, Clark. Good night Krypto."

The dog barked in response.

After the door to Chloe's bedroom clicked closed and Clark had turned off all the lights and changed into a pair of pajama bottoms, Krypto looked up at him.

_Well… this has been an eventful evening._

"Yeah," Clark sighed, his face softening as he thought of Lois.

_Kal?_

"Hmmm?"

_I'm happy for you._

Clark looked at him for a moment before leaning over to rub his head. "Thanks."

Krypto grinned. _So,_ was _she a good kisser?_

Clark laughed, lying flat on his back. "She was amazing… the whole experience was amazing."

_Good. It would be most unfortunate if your soul mate couldn't kiss._

Clark rolled his eyes, chuckling. "That would have been a major disappointment, yes."

_I know that you have needed to spend a lot of time with her alone but I was wondering… could I have some time with her too? Just the two of us?_

Clark raised an eyebrow. "You're not trying to steal her from me?" he teased.

Krypto snorted. _As_ _if; I am not attracted to different species, Kal, remember?_

"Oh yes, how could I forget?" Clark muttered, chuckling. "I suppose if you want some one-on-one time with her I can arrange it."

_Thank you._

"Why do you want to, if you don't mind me asking?"

_Well… if she is to be my owner too one day, I want to know I can at least be alone with her while you're gone._

Clark grinned. "I imagine she wants to know if she can tolerate being around you as well. I'll ask her about it tomorrow."

_Thanks. Good night, Kal._

"Good night, Krypto."

o0o0o

Clark had taken Krypto for a walk. The sun was beginning to set and neither of them had seen Lois all day. She'd whispered under her breath earlier in the day to tell them she was being confined in a conference meeting that would last all morning and then she had several smaller articles her editor had practically forced her to write. In other words, she was confined to the bullpen all day. So Clark and Krypto had spent the day wandering around the city, eating outside at a café – Clark bought Krypto bacon – and taking in the sights. Thanks to his eidetic memory, Clark knew most of the streets belonging to New Troy along with the multiple entrances to Centennial Park.

They were on the outskirts of New Troy when both of them froze, their sensitive ears picking up the terrified cries even though they were several blocks from them.

"Help! My daughter is still inside!"

"The flames are too high, Ma'am!"

"No! Please! My little girl!"

Accompanied with the cries both Clark and Krypto heard the crackling of flames. Clark looked down at Krypto.

_Kal, it is not wise!_

_We can't just stand here and do nothing! _

Before Krypto could call him back, Clark dropped his leash, ran into an abandoned alley at normal speed, and rushed back out as nothing but a blur. He came upon the scene a split second later. The apartment complex was engulfed in brilliant orange flame, the raging inferno rippling back and forth greedily devouring anything that could burn. Clark ran into the burning building without a second thought. It was odd, being surrounded by something so hauntingly destructive and not feeling a thing. Clark had been around fire before while growing up and had even been burned by it before but now… now he could touch it without fear of injury. It was surreal. Looking past the strange beauty of the dancing flames, Clark strained his ears and turned on his x-ray vision. On the fifth floor, huddled under a blanket with fire all around her was a little four year old girl. She was crying hysterically, her eyes shut, her hands over her head.

Clark quickly scanned the rest of the building; everyone else had made it out – except for a cat but it had already died. Saddened for the loss of the creature but knowing he only had moments before the girl would be beyond rescue, Clark decided the best way to reach her was going to be through flight; he didn't dare touch the ground in fear his weight would cause the building to collapse in critical places. Flying up the many stairs in the stairwell, he reached the fifth floor. He found the girl's apartment and rushed inside, the fire roaring in his ears.

He reached the little girl's room. The flames in the room were too much for a normal human being. Even now he could see the little girl had passed out from smoke inhalation, her little heart fluttering to try to keep her alive. Without thought, Clark grabbed the little bundle wrapped up in the blanket on the bed and flew out the window.

The crash of the glass followed by an explosion from within caused everyone from below to scream out in terror and cover their eyes. In a blur, Clark flew down, set the bundled child at the feet of paramedics, and flew away, his presence nothing but a burst of wind. Flying around the corner, he stopped in an alley breathing heavily. Krypto appeared next to him.

_Kal! You're filthy! And your clothes!_

Clark looked down. His shirt was nothing but rags, his jeans were now shorts instead of pants, and his shoes had completely melted. Not to mention he was covered in soot and smelled terrible. Running a hand through his hair – which was covered in ash and other unknown gunk – he managed to smile. "I saved her, Krypto."

Even now he could hear the relieved and grateful sobs of the mother who had discovered her daughter was going to be alright. She kept exclaiming, "It's a miracle!" while the officers and paramedics wondered how the little girl had magically appeared at their feet. Clark felt a wave of happiness wash over him. Was this what the Green Lanterns felt when they returned him to his parents all those years ago? It was the greatest feeling in the world, well, besides being with Lois of course. But being able to help and hear the relieved gratitude of that mother caused Clark immense joy. He'd felt similar feelings when he'd rescued Lois from that thug. Doing good was incredible.

"I want to do this all the time," Clark muttered, leaning against the alley wall.

_Kal! That was dangerous!_ Krypto chided. _You could have been seen!_

"But I wasn't," he argued.

_But you could have been! We are not here to be heroes, Kal! _

"Then why are we here?" Clark demanded. "Krypto, remember when I showed you my date with Lois? Remember what she said? She said that every person has a purpose on this planet. I think I just found mine. I believe that everything happens for a reason. I wasn't only supposed to come here to find Lois. I'm here to save people. We've been given incredible gifts and I intend to use mine for the good of mankind."

Krypto shook his head, exasperated. _Kal, you can't become a hero without exposing your people._

"I'll wait until they leave! We've already determined that we're staying here."

Krypto sighed. _I want to support you, Kal, but I'm afraid. We're different. I'm more different than you! What will these humans think of me when they see what I can do? I'm afraid they'll reject me…_

Clark hadn't thought about that. A sudden thought occurred to him. Getting down on his knee, he rubbed Krypto's head even though his hand was covered in soot. "The Kents accepted you. Chloe accepted you. Lois accepted you. They think you're the coolest dog ever. Heck, Lois hates dogs and she loves you! I think you'll be surprised how many people love you when they see what you're capable of doing."

_But not everyone is going to love us, Kal!_ Krypto complained, skeptical.

"You're right," Clark said, "but that doesn't mean we should hide. There will always be people who need us and there will always be people who love us. We're not alone, Krypto."

_You're right. I guess it couldn't hurt to become heroes…_ Krypto licked his hand. _Ugh!_ he complained_, you should probably take a shower._

Clark laughed. Unhooking Krypto's leash, he folded up the material and held it tightly in his grip. "Race you home?"

Krypto grinned before blurring into the street with Clark right behind him.

o0o0o

Batman had seen the entire rescue and picked up most of the conversation between Jor-El's son and his dog – he'd managed to locate him thanks to the blur of the white dog flying across the street into an alley. While hiding in a particular dark section of the fire escape on one of the sides of the alley, Batman had listened, intrigued, as Jor-El's son seemed to have a full conversation with his dog. He added conversing with animals to his list of things to confront Jor-El about later. What had amazed him, however, was that Jor-El's son had rescued that little girl, had expressed to the dog that he wanted to be a hero, and he had every intention of staying on Earth when it was time for the other Kryptonians to leave.

Batman narrowed his eyes as he thought of the names Jor-El's son had mentioned: the Kents, Chloe, and Lois. Who were these people? One of the women had to be the one he had been with yesterday. Pulling out the device he'd used to track the Kryptonian yesterday, he was pleased to find the tracker was in a dormant location. That had to be the place he was staying. Pulling out his grappling gun, Batman aimed for a building on the other side of the street and secured the line over the busy road below before flying across in pursuit. He wasn't about to let the trail run cold.

o0o0o

Clark stepped out of the shower just after sunset. Drying himself off at super speed, he changed into a fresh set of clothes – he made sure to throw away his burnt ones – before coming into the living room.

_Kal, it's about time! _Krypto complained_. The Martian is on the balcony._

"What?" Clark cried in surprise, rushing over to find J'onn Jonzz was indeed sitting outside on one of the lawn chairs. "J'onn! What are you doing out here? Please, come in."

J'onn stood and followed him inside. "Thank you," he replied cordially. "How have you been fairing, Kal-El?"

Clark smiled. "I am magnificent. How are you, my friend?"

J'onn smiled. "I am well, thank you. I see you have adjusted rather well. Do you still find Earth appealing after moving to the big city?"

Clark nodded vigorously. "Living in Metropolis has only deepened my love for this planet."

_That's the understatement of the universe_, Krypto opined.

J'onn raised an amused eyebrow towards the canine. "Why would you say that, Krypto?"

Krypto smirked while Clark blushed. _Oh… no particular reason._

J'onn looked from Clark to Krypto and frowned slightly. "Has something happened, Kal-El?"

Clark swallowed. Before he could say a word, however, he froze and looked at the door just as it swung open. "Clark!" Chloe called happily, "I brought you something! I figured instead of having you ask, I'd take the initiative myself!"

Clark, immediately recognizing Lois's perfume, was therefore not surprised when the two women came around the corner all smiles. Their grins slid from their faces however when they saw that Clark and Krypto weren't alone.

J'onn rose to his feet, recognizing Lois Lane at once. "Miss Lane," he said with a warm smile, "I apologize for not thanking you for the interview you wrote about me a while back."

Lois, ever a professional, strode forward and shook his hand. "J'onn," she said warmly, "it's nice to see you again though I admit I was only expecting to find Clark here."

J'onn noticed the smile she'd sent Clark and the young Kryptonian returning it with a tender expression. _Oh dear,_ he thought to himself.

"Mr. Manhunter," Chloe said, overcoming her surprise, "we didn't know you would be here."

She looked pointedly at Clark who shook his head. "I'm just as surprised as you are, Chloe," he assured.

"My apologies," J'onn said, "I didn't realize you would be having company. I can come again some other time…"

_It is okay to speak freely, J'onn,_ Krypto assured. _Lois Lane is Kal's soul mate. She knows everything. _

If J'onn was worried before, he was positively disturbed now. _Soul mate?_ He questioned, staring right at Clark who had frozen at Krypto's nonchalant revelation.

Sizing up J'onn's calculating expression, Clark squared his shoulders and wrapped an arm around Lois's waist. "Clark?" she muttered, worriedly staring at the Manhunter.

"She's exactly what Krypto said, J'onn," Clark declared.

Martians were not generally shocked but this news threw J'onn for a loop. A Kryptonian and a human; who would have thought? "As happy as I am for you, Kal-El, I fear for you," he said honestly.

Lois gasped. "He knows?" But then she smacked her head. "Oh yeah! He overheard your father and found you on the Kent farm. Got it; I forgot you mentioned that."

"Lois knows everything about me, J'onn. I didn't think it wise to hide anything from my soul mate especially since she's the best investigative reporter in the world," he praised, kissing Lois's cheek.

Lois blushed. "There are other reporters out there that are much better than I am, Clark, but thank you for the compliment."

"So, now that we've got the awkward 'everybody knows who is really who' care to sit down and stay a while J'onn?" Chloe asked, taking a seat in the arm chair.

Clark humored them by sitting in the air, pulling Lois into his lap. J'onn noted how comfortable the young couple appeared as Lois happily snuggled into place. He was more surprised that Lois Lane was so accepting of all of this; then again, she had been one of the few human beings he'd come across that treated him as an actual person instead of an exotic animal. J'onn, seeing all the eyes in the room upon him, realized he was still standing. "I suppose I can stay for a while more," he said before taking a seat on the couch next to Krypto who was leaning against the armrest.

"So, J'onn, why are you here?" Lois asked.

"I came to see how Kal-El was fairing in the city. The country is fairly different from city life."

"True that!" Chloe sighed. "Even though it's way different, I love it here. Metropolis is the best."

"I would have to agree," Clark chuckled, squeezing Lois's sides gently. Lois reached up and brushed his cheek with her fingers in response.

"I am glad for you, Kal-El," J'onn repeated. "But…"

Krypto surprised Clark and J'onn by shaking his head. _Don't try to change his mind, J'onn. We're staying on Earth after the Endurance has been repaired._

J'onn frowned. "Do not misunderstand, I do not wish to restrict your happiness but Jor-El knows nothing of this. He still believes you are with the Kents, Kal-El."

Clark felt a little guilty. "J'onn, you know why I want him to keep that belief."

"I do but things have become more involved than I believe he anticipated," J'onn pointed out while specifically looking at Lois.

"I will alert my father to my relationship with Lois in due time."

"When? Surely you are not going to wait until he has completed the Endurance's shield generators?"

Clark looked away from the Martian.

_That is the intention,_ Krypto answered.

J'onn shook his head. "I do not feel that is wise."

Clark sighed. "J'onn, he'll force me to leave if he finds out now."

"And you do not believe he will force you then?" J'onn countered. "He may very well be even more upset if you do."

"He will be upset no matter what!" Clark snapped. Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply and Lois's fresh vanilla scent cascaded through him, calming him. "I am sorry, J'onn," he sighed, "I did not mean to raise my voice."

"Kal-El," J'onn exhaled sadly, "your father still cares for you. He will see sense but you must talk with him."

Clark sighed. "You are right."

"When are you going to talk to him?" Lois asked, silently fearing the outcome.

"Next weekend," Clark muttered. "This weekend is not ideal seeing as I have to tell my adopted parents all about you. I'd rather handle one set at a time."

Lois smiled. "That sounds like a good plan. I'll drop the bomb on daddy this weekend too. Don't worry, I'll stick with the farm boy from Kansas version."

Clark smiled. "I'd appreciate that for now. I'm sorry you have to keep secrets from your family, Lois."

She shrugged. "Honestly Clark, if I told my father everything I've ever done, he wouldn't have the few hairs he's managed to keep today."

J'onn stood. "I must be off then. Your father and mother are well, Kal-El."

"And the rest of the Kryptonians?" Clark asked, as he silently wondered about Kara, Zara-Ra, and Ching-Mi.

"They are also well," he replied.

"Thank you, J'onn," Clark smiled. "I appreciate your words."

"It is my pleasure, my friend. It was nice to see you all again. I will check in another time." Stepping out onto the balcony, he waved at them before taking to the sky.

o0o0o

Batman was perched on the opposite complex roof to the Windy Pines Apartments, his eyes trained on the window the tracker indicated Jor-El's son was sure to be. His eyes narrowed, he wished the curtains weren't drawn. He was about to pull out a device that would allow him to hear what was being said within the apartment when the balcony door slip open and out stepped the Martian Manhunter. Batman was usually a master at hiding his emotions but even he couldn't prevent his jaw from unconsciously dropping.

J'onn Jonzz waved at the apartment's interior before taking to the sky. However, like he was usually able to do, he spotted Batman on the roof and froze. Batman thought of the term 'deer in the headlights' as J'onn's red eyes widened considerably and his body stood posed in a strange stance in midair. After a split second decision, J'onn flew over to Batman and landed.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to find you here, given your ability to learn things others remain ignorant of," J'onn stated.

Batman stood. "Would you mind explaining to me what you've clearly been hiding?"

The Martian studied him for a moment before nodding. "I will tell you all I know but first we must leave this location."

Without a word, Batman followed him as the Martian walked across the roof and leapt off, descending into the empty alley below before transforming into a young African American with short-cropped hair. Batman leapt off the roof, twisted around, and shot his grappling hook which slowed his fall in order for him to nonchalantly touch the ground. Taking out his phone, Batman hit a button and waited.

"Sir?" came a pleasant British tone.

"Bring the car around to my current location, please."

"Right away, Master Bruce."

Not even five minutes later, a limo appeared outside the alley. An elderly gentleman with white hair and a kind but stern face stepped out of the driver's side with a trench coat and hat in his hands. Walking into the alley, he handed over the clothing to Batman who looked back and forth before quickly shedding his cowl and dawning the hat and coat.

"I figured we wouldn't want to have Bruce Wayne's butler picking up Batman in an abandoned alley, sir," the older gentleman said with dry humor. "It would cause quite the stir."

"You always think ahead, don't you, Alfred?" Bruce teased in a pleasant tone.

J'onn found the drastic different between Bruce and Batman's tones amazing. While one was charming and enjoyable, the other was gruff, deep, and cold. He shook his head, an amused smirk on his face as he followed Bruce out of the alley into the limo. The young billionaire was in the limo before any passersby could notice. Alfred snapped the door shut the second J'onn was inside.

"Alfred, drive us back to the hotel, please."

"Right away," Alfred said from the front as he pulled into the night traffic of Metropolis.

"Alright, J'onn," Bruce said, his tone serious but devoid of the gravelly sound. "Tell me what you've been hiding."

J'onn sighed. "I have known of Kal-El's existence since the day we met Jor-El."

"What? And you've kept this from us this whole time? You didn't feel it was important to tell us that Jor-El's son was wandering around in Metropolis?"

"He originally was stationed in Smallville, Kansas."

Bruce blinked. "Smallville? That's actually a place?"

"It's a rather charming farm town," J'onn chuckled. "It was the perfect place for Jor-El to hide his son."

"Why did Jor-El want to hide his son on Earth?"

"It is quite the story. Let me explain what I know." And so he did, beginning with reading Jor-El's mind and ending with the latest bit of information he'd learned of Kal-El's attachment to Lois Lane; he didn't feel it wise to hide anything from Bruce especially since he suspected the man had already been following Kal-El long enough to see the two of them together.

They had been parked on the street opposite to the hotel for a good twenty minutes before J'onn finished the tale. Bruce calculated everything in his head, silently relieved he didn't have to worry about Jor-El silently staging a hostile takeover. He really was just a father trying to make amends with his son. The most shocking revelation was that Kal-El had bonded with a human woman and it was the famous Lois Lane of all people!

"This… soul mate thing you mentioned," Bruce said, "is it a mutual thing?"

"From what I gather, it is," J'onn answered, nodding. "However, neither Jor-El nor Kal-El has explained this custom in deep detail."

Bruce frowned. "If it's not mutual, and he steals Lois Lane away, it will definitely cause a war. Her father is a five star general for goodness sake!"

"From what I have gathered, she was just as willing and happily enthralled by Kal-El as he was by her."

"Yes, but that could be some weird alien falsification of reality," Bruce supplied skeptically. "How can we know for sure she's choosing to be with him under her own power?"

J'onn shrugged. "We will have to ask."

Bruce scowled. "I don't want him to know that we know about him."

J'onn raised an eyebrow. "Then when would you like him to know? I told you he has every intention to stay."

"I know," Bruce growled. "I overheard him. He wants to be a hero."

J'onn smiled. "I believe that is a worthy ambition. He has greater abilities than most possess. He is capable of accomplishing mighty works among the people of this planet. I do not feel he is here to dominate mankind. I believe he simply wants to help."

"He does not belong with us!" Bruce argued. "His people are going to be leaving in two weeks to find a planet they can call their home. He belongs with his own kind."

J'onn stared at him for a long moment. "My dear friend, if that were true, I would not belong here either. I am not of this world but it has become my home. Your people and your planet have become my new family. Can your planet not become his as well? It is his desire and, whether you believe in it or not, I personally feel it is his fate. I suggest we wait to meet him until the time he confronts his father. Now, if you excuse me, I have other duties I must attend to." J'onn opened the door but turned back to Bruce. "Oh, and Bruce, I trust you will keep all I have discussed with you a secret until the proper time. Good day."

Bruce sat in the back of the limo for a long time after J'onn had left, contemplating his words. After a while, there was a soft chuckle in the front seat. Bruce looked up. "Alfred?"

"My apologies, sir," Alfred said with a smirk, "I'm just slightly surprised you had to relearn an important lesson is all."

Bruce cocked an eyebrow. "And what lesson would that be?"

"People come from all walks of life, Master Bruce, and each of those people – no matter their race – has a place in the grand scheme of things. I believe Master J'onn is right; that young man, Kal-El, has a greater part in this world than you and I fully comprehend. I don't claim to know everything, sir, but I can tell you that when an alien finds that his soul mate is someone who isn't part of his own race, there is a greater hand at work and it would be unwise to prevent that lot from blossoming the way it is supposed to."

Bruce's face softened. "I suppose you're right, Alfred. Love can come from anywhere after all and who are we to judge?"

"I assume you are referring to the charming Amazonian who is patiently waiting for you to return to your hotel room?" Alfred teased.

Bruce started. He was supposed to meet Diana over an hour ago! He'd been so caught up in his musings concerning Kal-El and all the information that J'onn had revealed he had completely forgotten his dinner date. Cursing, he spotted the clothes Alfred had already laid out for him to wear into the hotel.

"I shall phone ahead to let her know to expect you in a few minutes, sir," Alfred smiled as Bruce hastily set to changing in the back, ripping his suit off.

Twenty minutes later, he found himself striding gallantly into the hotel, his presence instantly getting the attention billionaires usually expected. The swooning women, the few pesky paparazzi, and the over-helpful hotel staff he was grateful to leave behind as he finally made it to the elevator that would take him up to the top floor which happened to be one gigantic suite.

Bruce found Diana sitting on a porch swing out on the balcony. Her long hair was loose about her shoulders, cascading down her back. Her slender arms were bare, thin straps of silk holding up a startling red dress that hugged her frame before falling fluidly around her hips, the fabric cut at an angle with slight layers sewn into the sides to add a little flare. Her feet were devoid of any kind of footwear; she obviously wasn't planning on leaving the room for a night on the town any time soon.

Bruce stared at her for a moment, admiring her beauty, before stepping up and reaching his strong arms around her shoulders. Diana leaned her head back into his chest, giving his lips access to her forehead. "You're late," she stated though she wasn't angry.

"I ran into J'onn."

Diana tilted her head, her blue eyes filling with burning curiosity. "Oh? What is he doing here in Metropolis?"

Bruce shook his head. "I'm afraid I'm not allowed to say."

Even more intrigued, Diana stood up and followed Bruce back into the hotel room where a bottle of wine and two flutes stood on a small table waiting for them to use. Bruce filled the glasses, handing one to Diana who took a light sip before asking, "Why can't you say?"

Bruce sighed. "I can't. Not yet. There's a lot going on here that we don't understand, Diana. I don't even fully understand all of it."

"I hate when you talk in riddles, you know."

Bruce smiled. "I know. I promise that this particular riddle will solve itself sometime next week. Until then, can you curb your curiosity?"

Diana's eyes narrowed playfully as she set down her glass and wrapped her arms around Bruce's torso. "That depends on how far you're willing to go to distract me," she teased, placing a ghost of a kiss onto his soft lips.

Bruce raised a playful eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

Diana grinned.

o0o0o

"Well, that was a surprising visit," Chloe muttered.

"Almost as surprising as that fire miracle Perry wanted us to check out," Lois said, looking questioningly at Clark who squirmed a little underneath her. "Perry sent Chloe and I out to see what all the fuss was about."

"Yeah," Chloe said, starting to grin. "Imagine our surprise when there were several people who said they felt this blast of wind and then a minute later another blast before a little girl that was trapped inside magically appeared at the feet of the nearest paramedics. You wouldn't happen to know what happened, would you, Clark?"

Clark stared at both women who were grinning widely at him. "Nobody saw me?" he said hesitantly with a small worried smile.

Lois shook her head. "I knew it!"

"Clark," Chloe chided, "that was a very dangerous thing to do!"

_That's what I told him._

Clark glared at Krypto before turning to Chloe. "I wasn't about to just sit there and let that little girl die when I could save her. I have the abilities, Chloe. I'm not just going to sit around and not use them."

"Chloe and I are just concerned about you, Clark," Lois said exasperated. "Don't take this the wrong way, we're both proud of you; we're just surprised you're already trying to be a hero when you don't even have a costume."

Clark frowned. "And why would I need one of those?"

"Because all great heroes have costumes, Clark!" Chloe said, pulling out her phone and showing him several pictures of different heroes, most he didn't even recognize.

"Who are they?" he wondered aloud.

"Heroes," Lois said. "Nobody knows who they really are because they wear costumes. Don't you see, Clark? This is why I was talking about you having two different personas."

"Do I have to wear something like that?" Clark muttered as he eyed a man wearing a bright red spandex suit with yellow lightning bolts accenting the costume.

Chloe chuckled. "If you want to be a hero, you have to play the part. Besides… how did your clothes hold up after the fire rescue?"

Clark's cheeks turned pink as he remembered the ruined clothes in the bathroom. "Let's just say I can't ever wear them again."

"See?" Lois said, "You need something sturdy, something that will be able to keep up with all that heroic work you're eventually going to do."

Chloe nodded vigorously, expressing her outright support. Clark looked at both of the excited women and then at Krypto who was laughing his head off over the idea of Clark in a skin tight suit.

_How dignified!_ The canine laughed. _You go from wearing flowing Kryptonian robes to casual human clothes to spandex! Marvelous!_

_Shut up! _Clark snapped, blushing.

"Clark?"

"Can we talk about something else?" Clark demanded aloud, his annoyance seeping through the words.

Lois and Chloe realized there was something simmering under the surface. Lois wanted to confront him about it but Chloe shook her head. Now wasn't the time. Lois sighed. "Fine; what do you want to talk about?"

Clark shrugged. "Anything is fine."

Chloe felt bad for creating such a sour mood for her friend so she tried to lighten things up by suggesting a board game and ordering pizza for the night. After half the ordered pizza had been devoured and by the fourth game of Clue, Clark had thawed out and was enjoying himself. He'd won two out of the three games, Chloe winning the other, leaving Lois and Krypto at zero.

Wiping a stray strand of cheese from her mouth, Lois set her pizza down and declared, "I suspect Colonel Mustard in the ballroom with the revolver."

_What? How can she suspect my character!_ Krypto complained, growling aloud for her to hear.

"Are you sure you want to go that far, Lois?" Clark asked cheerfully.

Lois nodded determinedly. "I think I'm right."

"Alright then," Chloe muttered. "Clark, will you do the honors?" she asked, pointing at the cards.

Clark used his x-ray vision and grinned. "Looks like Lois finally won a round."

"Really?" Lois cried happily while Krypto groaned. Clark pulled out the cards and laid them out for all to see. "Yes!" she said, punching her fists in the air. "I win!"

_I think we should play something else,_ Krypto grumbled.

Clark ruffled his hair between his ears. "Oh, come on, you'll win next time."

Krypto snorted_. Not likely._

Lois frowned. "We could play something else if you want, Krypto. Hey, Chloe, do you have Sorry?"

Chloe grinned. "That would be a fun one to play. It isn't too late, is it?"

Lois looked at the clock. "No. I can stay for one more game before its pumpkin hour I think. Besides, I can always use my frequent flyer miles home, right?"

Clark chuckled, "Why Miss Lane! Is that the only use you have for me?"

Lois kissed him lightly. "No, it's just one of the many things."

"Alright, alright," Chloe teased as the two shared a passionate kiss, "keep it G rated, okay?"

Lois threw a pillow at her as she stood to grab Sorry from the shelf in the living room holding various board games. Dodging the pillow easily, Chloe returned with the new game and she and Lois explained the rules to Clark and Krypto as they set everything up.

_I'm red!_ Krypto said.

"I'll take blue and Krypto wants red," Clark said.

That left Lois to claim yellow and Chloe, green. They went through the deck five times before Krypto finally managed to win the game an hour later.

_Ha! Success is mine simpletons!_ Krypto cheered, letting out a bark of laughter.

Clark laughed while Chloe and Lois applauded Krypto's victory. Shortly after, Lois yawned. "I think it's time to head," she sighed. "I have to meet up with Lucy at nine thirty so we can get to the airport on time to pick up my dad."

Clark glanced at the clock on the wall. It was well past midnight. "Wow, I didn't even realize what time it was. I'm not at all tired."

"Well, there is the theory that you don't need as much sleep as humans do," Chloe pointed out, yawning too. "This was so much fun, Lois! I had a great time with you today. Thanks for dragging me with you to cover the fire story."

Lois grinned. "I'm not going to lie to you, I actually hate being paired on stories but I have to admit I had fun. I can see why you and Clark are friends. Thanks for letting me come over."

"You're free to come over any time," Chloe invited.

"Thank you."

Clark stood and stretched. Lois admired the way his shirt tightened over his broad chest, teasing her imaginations. Blushing a little, she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Helping Lois to her feet, he smiled. "Are you ready to go home now?"

"As long as I can take the Superman express."

Chloe snorted, laughing into her hand. Clark stared at her. Shaking her head, Chloe giggled, "Sorry," she said through her hand, "Superman express?"

"I'll tell you later," Clark muttered while Lois looked slightly affronted. Scooping his soul mate into his arms, Clark walked to the window. Opening the latch, he glanced back and forth before rocketing into the air towards Lois's apartment.

o0o0o

Clark and Krypto left the city of Metropolis before the sun had even risen fully in the sky. They knew that the Kents rose early and Clark expressed his desire to surprise them by doing all the chores before they woke. Krypto had readily agreed. Leaving Chloe a note explaining that they would be back Monday morning, they'd taken off into the dark morning sky, swimming above the clouds. Krypto was most excited to play fetch out in the country; even now he was flying with a baseball in his mouth. Clark couldn't wait to tell his adopted parents all about Lois, the city, and rescuing that little girl. Though it had only been a couple of days, he missed the Kents something awful and with every passing minute he grew even more anxious to see them.

They smelt the Kansas cornfields before they saw them, the wind billowing the fresh scent into their faces. Clark turned to Krypto and was pleased to find the dog appeared just as excited as he felt. The escalating emotions caused both to somehow increase their speed and another sonic boom rattled the sky as they zoomed towards the Kent farm.

_We might have alerted them to our presence,_ Krypto commented.

_Hopefully not; I really want to surprise them._

They slowed their speed when they saw the Welcome to Smallville sign and the town in the distance; they used their enhanced vision to check where they were from time to time. The second Clark caught sight of the Kent barn, his heart leapt into his throat and a warm feeling enveloped his heart. They were home.

Touching down lightly on the grass in the front yard, Clark scanned the house. Martha and Jonathan were still asleep. Krypto landed next to him and commented on what he had already deduced.

_Shall we get started? _Clark asked.

Krypto nodded.

Working based off the memories they'd made after watching Jonathan work around the farm, Clark and Krypto super sped this way and that, moving things, repairing things, taking care of the farm animals – which were a little spooked when food magically appeared before them but grateful to fill their empty stomachs, abandoned their fears, happily digging in – and tidying up their mess in the process. It took an hour at most and Clark was pleased when he heard the first stirrings of Martha and Jonathan Kent as the rooster crowed at the crack of dawn.

"Should we make breakfast?" Clark wondered.

_Why not? Their surprised expressions will be worth it._

Clark grinned. Wandering up to the house, he made sure to be as quiet as a mouse as he opened the door to the kitchen and set to work pulling out all the necessary materials to make scrambled eggs, pancakes, bacon, and French toast. With incredible speed and skill, Clark used his heat vision to cook everything, reducing cooking time in half.

_Someone is outside,_ Krypto commented.

Clark paused in cooking the scrambled eggs for a second to look through the walls and the door. "It's just the paper boy," he muttered as he watched the young man toss two different papers into the yard before returning to his bike and booking it down the darkened street.

Krypto wandered out of the kitchen only to return a moment later with the newspapers in his mouth. Clark looked at him with amusement as he dished the steaming eggs out of the pan onto a giant plate he'd set on the table next to a huge stack of pancakes.

"How did you manage to open the door?"

_If you angle your paws just right, any dog can open a door,_ Krypto huffed indignantly as he placed the papers on the table where Jonathan usually sat.

Clark laughed just as Martha appeared in the kitchen. "My stars!" she gasped. "Clark!"

Clark barely had time to move the steaming hot egg pan out of the way as she launched her arms around his torso. He returned the warm hug with one arm while holding the frying pan up in the air like a sword. He smiled as he rested his cheek against the crown of his adopted mother's head. "Hey mom," he greeted.

She pulled away, her kind brown eyes searching his face. Her eyebrows rose a little when she noticed his glasses but she ultimately didn't mind the new look. "You look different, honey," she commented.

Slightly confused, Clark stepped back and went to work washing the now empty egg pan. "Oh? How so?"

Martha smiled knowingly. "You found her, didn't you?"

Clark twisted around, the grin on his face answering her instantly. Just then Jonathan walked into the room, preventing Martha from inquiring further about Clark's mystery girl.

"Clark! It's good to see you, son!" he said happily, coming over to hug Clark just as affectionately as Martha had.

While adopted father and son embraced, Martha bent down to scratch Krypto's head. "How's my boy?" she asked, scratching him just below the ears behind his jaw. Krypto barked, wagging his tail. "I missed you too, you know?" she muttered, looking into his intelligent brown eyes. "It's good to see you, Krypto."

Krypto licked Martha's cheek and the woman genuinely smiled as she stood back up. "Clark, you didn't make all of this just now?"

Clark shrugged as he and Jonathan came to the table. "We wanted to surprise the two of you."

"You didn't have to do that, son," Jonathan said as he gratefully accepted the coffee mug Clark held out to him.

Clark grinned. "It wasn't any trouble, Dad. Besides, it gave me a chance to try cooking completely with my heat vision."

Martha and Jonathan's laughter rang throughout the kitchen as they thought over how hilarious it was that their adopted son could cook food with his eyes. "Well then, let's see how good these eggs are!" Jonathan chuckled as he loaded his plate.

Martha took it upon herself to fill an entire plate full of bacon for Krypto, setting it on the floor. The dog eagerly came over and started munching on the crisp cooked meat, his eyes half closed in pleasure. Martha patted his head affectionately before turning back to her own food.

"You look different, Clark," Jonathan commented halfway through breakfast; none of them had talked at first because they were all simply enjoying the food.

"It's the glasses, huh?" Clark asked, pushing them up his nose as he spoke.

Jonathan smiled but shook his head. "Not really. I like the glasses but there's a change in you. You found your mystery girl didn't you?"

Clark looked down at the morning copy of the Daily Planet sitting on the table and grinned. The article on the front page held the title: Mysterious Fire Rescue by Lois Lane and Chloe Sullivan. "I did," he admitted while staring at Lois' name.

"Well?" Martha prompted. "You can't just admit you've found her and keep us in the dark! Tell us, who is she?"

Clark looked up at his adopted parents and both of them noticed how his entire countenance softened and his eyes filled with tenderness as he thought of the girl he was about to reveal. "Her name is Lois Lane," he announced.

Jonathan choked on a small sip of coffee. "As in the world famous Daily Planet reporter?" he asked between coughs.

Clark nodded.

"My goodness!" Martha gasped. "How did you find her, Clark?"

"It's a long tale."

"Then start talking," Martha commanded with a smile.

Clark grinned. "Okay."

Realizing he had to start with how he was able to control his super hearing, Clark began by explaining hearing Lois's heartbeat, how that led to him rescuing her from her false source in Suicide Slum, her confronting him at the Daily Planet the next day, their date that night, the Sealing Vow, the explanation on the roof involving his revelation of being Kryptonian, and his decision to stay on Earth because of Lois and the need of becoming a hero after rescuing the little girl from the apartment fire. It had taken him over two hours to finish the story. By the end of the tale, the Kents had moved into the living room and were enjoying their fifth cups of coffee.

Jonathan lowered his empty mug on the coffee table and blinked a few times. "You've been through a lot since you left."

Clark nodded.

"So, Lois is really okay with the Sealing Vow and you being from another planet?" Martha asked, just for reassurance. She was concerned about sharing her boy with another woman. She had to know Lois wasn't simply attracted to Clark but dedicated to him; he was special after all.

"I know she is, mom. She's amazing. I'm still surprised she's accepted me as wholeheartedly as she has. I thought she'd toss me off the Daily Planet balcony and call in the National Guard after I told her the truth."

Jonathan chuckled lightly from the imagery of any human managing to pitch Clark from any roof.

"I want to meet her," Martha urged.

"She would love to meet both of you," Clark said while Krypto nodded.

"You should bring her over the next time you come to visit," Jonathan suggested.

"I think we can make that work. I'll ask her if we can come together next weekend. She's been kind of busy hunting down the leader of Intergang."

"I don't know if I like the two of you chasing after crime bosses," Martha muttered. "They're dangerous."

Clark chuckled. "Lois's life thrives on chasing down the juicy stories, mom. She's always been careful before."

"I remember reading that she went missing for three months after being kidnapped," Jonathan muttered, "wasn't that just a little while ago?"

"She has me with her now," Clark pointed out. "We all know nothing can hurt me except for Kryptonite and all of the meteor rocks are here in Smallville."

"Not all of them," Martha argued. "Several samples were taken away to museums around the world, remember?"

"But none of them are going to be in the hands of crime bosses, Martha," Jonathan reasoned. "I think Clark's safe for now."

Martha sighed. "I guess you're right. Well, you can't go gallivanting around saving the world in jeans and a tee shirt, Clark. You need an outfit."

Krypto let out a bark of laughter while Clark groaned, "Chloe and Lois said the same thing."

"That's because they're right!" Martha said while Krypto continued to snicker. Her eyes began to shine. "Oh, I have an idea!"

"What? Mom!" Clark cried but the woman had already stood and rushed for the stairs.

Jonathan shook his head. "Once she sets her mind on something, she won't rest until it's complete. Sorry, son, but it looks like you're going to have to deal with an outfit after all."

Clark groaned. "Dad… I don't feel comfortable with this."

"Why?" Jonathan wondered. "All superheroes have outfits, Clark."

"I know that," Clark sighed.

"Then what's the problem, son?" Jonathan asked, concerned.

Clark looked at the older man before him and felt a significant amount of gratitude and love for him. Jonathan Kent was a genuine soul who showed nothing but care and concern for Clark. He could tell something was bothering Clark and he wanted to do whatever it was he could to help him. Such affection gave Clark the courage necessary to voice his thoughts.

"Kryptonians wear loose robes," he began, his eyes focused on his shoes.

Jonathan caught on instantly. "And superhero costumes tend to be skintight."

"Exactly!" Clark cried, lifting his eyes to meet Jonathan's. "Why is that?"

"Well, you can't exactly perform all those quick moves you need to in loose clothes," Jonathan answered. "And in your case, son, I think a skintight suit would ensure you not burning your clothes to bits every time you broke the sound barrier."

Clark flexed his fingers. "I'm invulnerable but my clothes aren't. Why would wearing a skintight suit be any different?"

Jonathan frowned but then had an idea. "Hold on." Trudging up the stairs, he disappeared only to return with a spandex exercise shirt. Tossing it at Clark, he said, "Try it on."

Clark shed his blue tee shirt and pulled on the exercise shirt, immediately aware of the way the material clung to his skin. Oddly, he didn't find it uncomfortable. In fact, the snug fit was kind of nice. Jonathan looked him up and down in approval.

"Now what?" Clark asked.

Jonathan went into the kitchen and returned with a box of matches. Lighting one, he tossed it at Clark's chest. The match and small flame bounced off without leaving a mark on the shirt. Clark reached out and grabbed the match before it could hit the floor and catch the rug on fire. Jonathan, not even the slightest bit concerned he'd just tossed an ignited match at his adopted son, set the box of matches down, and grabbed a knife from the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Clark wondered.

"Just testing," Jonathan muttered as he took the point of the knife and ran it across the shirt from Clark's shoulder to his belly button. The fabric didn't even cut. The knife, however, broke. Clark caught the chipped part of the blade before it could embed itself in Jonathan's forearm.

"Thanks!" Jonathan cried in relief, his face still filled with shock.

Clark shook his head. "I think that's enough experimenting, dad. You nearly got cut and the rug could have caught fire!"

"But look at the shirt, Clark!" Jonathan said excitedly, waving away the dangers. "It doesn't even have a hint of a burn mark or a snag and I was putting a lot of force on that knife."

"I'm glad I'm invulnerable," Clark muttered as he looked at the shirt. "You could have killed me otherwise."

Jonathan put his hand on Clark's shoulder. "You know I wouldn't have tried either of those things if I didn't know that."

Clark grinned. "I know. Well, I guess you've proven your theory."

"Not completely," Jonathan muttered as he stepped away and walked over to the corner where an old shot gun stood.

Clark's eyes widened. His adopted father wasn't about to try to shoot him, was he? "Um… dad?"

"Yes Clark?" Jonathan asked, grabbing the shot gun.

"Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?"

"Well, if you're going to be dealing with criminals, son, we need to make sure you can take being shot at."

Clark's eyes widened. "But what if I'm not that invulnerable!"

Jonathan paused. "Clark, if you're not comfortable with this, I won't try it."

Clark paused, staring at him.

_Why not give it a try?_ Krypto asked.

Clark sent him a quizzical glance. _He wants to shoot me and you're okay with that?_

Krypto shrugged. _I don't think it will hurt us. _

_But what if you're wrong?_

_It's a sunny day._

Clark scowled. _What, you're saying that if I get shot that we should just lay me out in the sun for a couple of hours?_

_Yep._

Clark considered him. "Fine," he said aloud. "Let's do it."

Jonathan grinned. "I'll be honest, Clark, I've been wondering about this since I first found out you were invulnerable. Are you ready?"

Clark spread his arms wide. "Go for it."

"I'll aim for your right shoulder," Jonathan said, lifting the gun up into position.

"Okay."

"Ready?"

Clark nodded.

"Three… two…one…" Jonathan counted down and then pulled the trigger.

The gun went off, the sound ringing throughout the house. Clark seemed to watch in slow motion as the bullet flew towards his right shoulder. The fact he could actually see it amazed him; it was moving so slow! He could have dodged it easily but he stayed put. When the bullet finally connected with his shoulder, the small piece of metal didn't grind its way into his flesh. Instead, it crunched in on itself and then fell to the floor, clattering around like some warped coin. The shirt Clark was wearing didn't even sport a hole.

"WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON DOWN HERE?!" Martha shouted at the top of her lungs as she stormed down the stairs in a rush. Her eyes caught sight of Jonathan with the shot gun aimed at Clark who still stood with his arms out on either side of him.

"Hi, Martha," Jonathan said guiltily. "We were just trying to test if a spandex shirt could be as invulnerable as Clark if he wore it."

"So you shot at him?!" Martha cried angrily.

"He didn't just shoot me," Clark defended. "He threw an ignited match and carved a knife across my chest too."

Jonathan's eyes widened in horror as Martha's whole body seemed to crackle with electricity as she rounded on him. Clark immediately knew he'd said the wrong thing. Helplessly he watched as Martha verbally chewed out her husband for being irresponsible and reckless towards him on a whim.

"He could have been seriously hurt, Jonathan!" Martha shouted. "What were you thinking, shooting him?!"

Clark bent down and picked up the crunched up bullet. "Mom, look," he said, holding it up. "It didn't hurt me at all!"

"That's not the point!" Martha yelled, rounding on him. "Clark, we are supposed to protect you not shoot you with guns!"

"But mom, I'm invulnerable to them!" he said, suddenly feeling excited.

"How did it feel, Clark?" Jonathan asked, timidly looking at his wife. "Are you hurt at all?"

Clark grinned. "No! I felt it hit me but honestly, if felt like something lightly flicking my skin."

Martha's eyes widened. "It didn't hurt you at all?"

Clark shook his head.

"Remarkable!" Jonathan breathed while Martha visibly relaxed.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright," she sighed before sending Jonathan another irritated glare. "But don't think I'm happy about what you two have been up to."

"Where have you been while we've been down here?" Jonathan asked, seeing the storm had passed.

The gleam Clark had seen in her eye earlier had reappeared. "Oh, I was just drawing up a design. Would you like to see it?" Clark nodded a little nervously. "I'll be right back."

She bustled up the stairs. Jonathan took the bullet from Clark and whistled. "You really are invulnerable, son," he muttered.

"And it appears so is this shirt," Clark pointed out.

"Only while you're wearing it though," Jonathan argued. "If it was on me, it would just be a regular shirt."

"But why does it work while my other clothes don't?" Clark wondered.

_Perhaps there is an aura around our skin?_ Krypto suggested. _An aura that only extends a few millimeters from the surface? That would explain why skintight outfits survive while other clothes do not._

"You've got a point there, Krypto," Clark muttered out loud before reiterating what he just said to Jonathan.

"Interesting idea," Jonathan admitted. "I'd believe it."

Martha returned. "Here we are!" she said happily, shoving a sketchbook into Clark's hands. "Well? What do you think?"

The first thing Clark noticed was the Martha was a good artist. The next thing that stood out to him was the symbol of the house of El which rested across the chest of the drawing. The S was a brilliant shade of red, the background a bright yellow. The suit was long sleeved, the shoulders were covered by a floor length cape, red knee length boots covered the lower half of the pants, and red briefs with a yellow belt separated the blue pants from the shirt. Overall, Clark found the outfit impressive. He was a little skeptical about the briefs but Martha assured him that it was a classic look the other heroes wore. Clark thought of the Martian Manhunter's outfit and that seemed to curb most of his anxiety.

"It looks cool, mom," he complimented. The more he stared at it, the happier he became. "It's impressive."

"You like it?" Martha asked, excited.

Clark nodded, a grin forming on his face. "I love it!"

Martha grinned. "Well, then, I'd better head to the fabric store!"

"You're going to make it?" Clark gasped, touched as well as shocked.

"Of course!" Martha chided, laughing. "I'm a master seamstress after all!" She grabbed her purse and moved for the door.

"Mom!" Clark called.

Martha paused. "Yes Clark?"

"How did you know what the symbol of the house of El looked like?"

Martha smiled. "Oh, that! Well, when your father first came to us he was wearing it over his chest and you had a similar symbol on your clothes before you changed into the ones we bought for you. I figured it was a nice touch, don't you?"

Clark grinned and nodded. "Yeah, it is."

"Do you want to come with me to get the fabric?" Martha asked excitedly.

Clark looked at Krypto and Jonathan. _Go ahead, Kal,_ Krypto encouraged. _It's time for my nap anyway. Besides, when you come back I'll be well rested to play catch!_

"I need to catch up on today's news," Jonathan laughed, holding up the newspapers. "Go and have some fun with your mom, Clark. It'll be easier if you go with her anyway so you can pick out the colors you want."

"Okay," Clark said happily, following his mother out to the car. "See you in a few!"


	15. Plots and Threats

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since the last update. There's a lot going on in this chapter so I hope it all makes sense. :) Reviews are always appreciated! **

15: Plots and Threats

General Zod stood in his office with his hands behind his back, his eyes trained on the door. He'd been preparing for days for this moment. He'd finished the translation crystals and he'd gathered enough information from Earth's satellites to know where his target was located. Now all he needed was a task force. Since he'd first formulated his plan, he'd been considering soldiers worthy of his trust and Zod had finally narrowed down his choices to four men and his wife. She, of course, would be the leader of this little operation. He would have taken that position himself but his absence would be far more noticeable than hers. Besides, he had to make sure the idiots on the Council didn't suspect what he was up to.

The door slid open and Zod remained cool and calculating as his candidates entered with neutral expressions but curiosity leaping from their eyes. He had summoned them when the rest of the ship was retiring for the evening. What could the General possibly want this time of night? Faora raised one of her long thin eyebrows as she observed her husband while joining the four men who had stopped in a straight line before him, their hands behind their backs, their feet a shoulder's length apart, their eyes staring straight ahead.

Zod walked around them and swiped his crystal across the control panel, closing the door as well as deactivating the security cameras and soundproofing the room; these features were only accessible for the purposes of private intimacy for the General and his wife but of course Zod was knowingly abusing that privilege.

"I suppose the five of you have wondered why I have called you into my office at such a late hour," Zod muttered. "I apologize for inconveniencing any of you but I have a task that requires the very best and I trust each of you with my life to complete it."

"We are honored, sir," Lord Nor spoke up first, inclining his head. His two faithful cronies, Gyru-Inz and Bal-Quin, nodded vigorously on either side of him.

Ching-Mi remained silent but he was rather curious as to what task his General entrusted to him and why he had the misfortune of being placed with Nor and his faithful henchmen.

General Zod walked around his desk and sat down, threading his fingers together. "I pray it is understood that none of the information I give to you tonight leaves this room." He looked at each face and saw nothing that could cause him pause. They were merely burning with curiosity and loyalty to him. Good; he'd chosen wisely. "Someone has betrayed us."

Faora's face filled with indignation as she cried, "Who?"

Zod sighed heavily, his fingers pinching his nose. Breathing slowly, he lowered his hands, folding them over his desk. "The traitor is Jor-El."

There was a collective gasp. "What has he done, sir?" Ching-Mi demanded. He couldn't imagine Jor-El doing anything to compromise his people.

"Years ago, Jor-El found a planet we could have inhabited but he lied to us and said it was not fit to live on."

"What?!" Lord Nor cried angrily.

Zod nodded. "The planet was exactly like Earth except it was devoid of intelligent life. It would have been perfect for our people."

"Then why did we not settle there?" Bal-Quin wondered.

"Jor-El discovered that our bodies change when we are under the rays of a yellow sun," Zod revealed. "We develop powers beyond our wildest dreams." He listed off the abilities, demonstrating them as he did so. By the time he finished, the others had backed up away from him in shock and fear.

"How did you come to have these powers, my husband?" Faora inquired, her eyes fixed on the burned marks he'd made from the red beams he had shot out of his eyes.

"I have been sneaking off the ship at night to bathe in the sun's rays on the other side of the moon the day we were introduced to Earth's heroes," he confessed. "I placed crystals in Jor-El's ship in order to learn more about Earth's heroes because I did not trust them. Imagine my shock and anguish when Jor-El confessed the powers he had gained to the heroes. He trusted them with this secret instead of us, his own people! He has been harboring this knowledge for years! He has lied to us, keeping us swimming through the stars in search of a new home when he'd already found one perfectly suitable for us to live on. This unfortunate betrayal causes me to wonder what else Jor-El may be keeping from us. How many other planets has he deemed unfit that might have been just fine?"

"What do you suggest we do, sir?" Gyru-Inz said.

"Despite his mistakes, Jor-El is a friend," Zod muttered, leaning back in his chair. "Therefore, I will grant him the opportunity to redeem himself. I have observed these humans very carefully and after hacking in to their pathetic technology I have learned that they do not trust us at all. In fact, they have a plan to kill all of us should Jor-El do something they feel is unsafe to their people. Jor-El knows nothing of this. I want the five of you to go to Earth, steal the weapons the humans are planning to use against us, and show them to Jor-El. He needs to see that these humans he has come to befriend are actually murderers that have every intention of destroying us. If he defends the humans, we will know which side he is on."

"If he turns out to be against us, what would you like us to do?" Faora asked.

"I'm afraid you will have to arrest him," Zod replied. "He will have to be brought back to the Endurance for questioning. We will also have to bring the weapons as evidence so our people can see the humans' intentions towards us."

"And if the outcome is different?" Ching-Mi inquired.

"I will arrange a conference with Jor-El," Zod answered. "We will discuss what is to be done and go from there. I pray it does not come to that, however. For now, we will attempt to have confidence in him and leave our people in ignorance. We do not want to spread panic if we can avoid it."

The others nodded, silently agreeing with him. Ching-Mi couldn't believe it possible that Jor-El was a traitor. If he labeled a planet as uninhabitable, he had good reason. Had Zod forgotten that if Jor-El had not warned them, everyone on the Endurance would have perished along with the rest of the Kryptonians when Krypton imploded? Ching-Mi didn't dare voice his thoughts however; he felt that for now it would be wise to go along with this mission and gauge what General Zod was really up to. He could tell the general had left things unsaid but he wasn't about to demand his commanding officer to reveal his thoughts. No, the best thing to do for now was to carry out his orders and keep a sharp eye.

"When are we to leave?" Faora asked.

"Tonight," Zod answered. "The pod I have prepared for you is the Nightstrider. I also have these crystals which will enable you to speak the language of the humans. Concerning your absence, do not worry; I will cover for you. Your bodies will experience drastic changes when exposed to the yellow sun but I have come to find that the discipline of our military training will help you overcome the transition. I give you four days to complete your task. I will be waiting for your report."

The five of them knew the meeting was over. General Zod stood up, walked over to the door, and turned. "Remember," he said, staring at all of them, "not a word."

He opened the door and dismissed them. A pleased smile climbed his cheeks as he watched them leave. Finally it was about to begin.

o0o0o

Lois was infuriated. She had expected something to happen but she hadn't imagined her father would reduce Lucy to tears over the news about her and Ron. Lois revealing that she was dating Clark was the icing on the cake for the General to blow a gasket and leave Metropolis on the next flight. He'd blatantly disagreed with his daughters settling for less when there were plenty of other men out there much worthy of their hand. He'd told Lucy that Ron would never be able to support her let alone a family based on his meager Daily Planet salary and when he'd heard Lois had started dating a farmer's son, he'd told her she was living way below her standards.

As if he knew what her standards were! She thought angrily as she wiped her tears away. He'd never bothered to learn anything more about Clark. The second he'd heard he was a farmer's son, he'd judged him. Imagine if she would have told him Clark was actually an alien nobleman's son! Somehow she doubted that would have changed his opinion; it probably would have made it worse!

No, what made Lois want to gouge out her father's eyes was that he'd told Lucy he wasn't going to walk her down the aisle. Lucy had left Lois's apartment with mascara stained cheeks and the General had shortly followed suit – minus the crying – when he'd heard the status of Clark's adopted parents; instead he had slammed the door shut as hard as he could.

Gathering her emotions, Lois stood up, cleared off her face, and left the apartment in search of her sister. She found Lucy twenty minutes later sitting on a bench in the local park just down the street. People were avoiding coming near her due to her distraught state. Sighing, Lois sat down next to her and placed the tissue box she'd brought along in between them.

Lucy laughed weakly as she took a tissue and blew her nose. "Figures," she muttered into the tissue, "thanks for the Kleenex."

Lois put an arm around her. "If it makes you feel any better, he didn't approve of Clark either."

Lucy looked over at Lois through her wet eyelashes. "Clark?" Then her eyes filled with recognition. "The guy you went on a date with! Oh my gosh, I completely forgot to ask you how that went!"

Lois brushed off her apology. "You were occupied with meeting Ron's parents." And I was occupied with learning my boyfriend is actually my soul mate, she added silently to herself.

Lucy smiled sadly. "Is it terrible that I'm glad he doesn't just hate my choice in men?"

Lois hugged her tightly as Lucy's tears redoubled. "I really wanted him to like him!" Lucy cried into her shoulder. "Why didn't he like him?"

"Dad's an idiot," Lois grumbled. "He can't see what we can."

"I hate him," Lucy whispered.

Lois was quiet for a moment before she sighed, "You and I both know that's not true." Lucy was silent, signifying she was right. "Dad's just stubborn; where do you think we get it from? He'll see things our way in time and I'm positive that as the day draws closer, he'll agree to walk you down the aisle."

"You think so?" Lucy cried.

Lois nodded. "I'm positive."

Lucy pulled away to blow her nose again which was now very red. Smiling slyly as she gathered her hands in her lap, Lucy said, "So, did you kiss Clark that night?"

Lois recovered from her surprise quickly as she shook her head. "No; we kissed the next day."

Lucy gasped, excited. "Just kissed?"

Lois rolled her eyes. "I didn't shove him into my bed, Lucy!"

"Did he shove you into his?"

"Lucy!"

"What?"

Lois shook her head, exasperated. "Clark isn't that kind of guy! He's old fashioned and romantic. He's traditional!"

"I want to meet him!" Lucy said, excited. "Hey, maybe we can do a double date! That way you can meet Ron!"

"Lucy, I work with Ron!"

"Not really," she argued. "You're in different departments. Come on, Lois! Please!"

Lois looked into those pleading hazel hues and that baby face and sighed. "Fine! But we're not going anywhere ridiculous."

"Yay!" Lucy cried happily, wrapping her arms around her sister. "Oh, it'll be so much fun! I'll arrange the whole thing! Sometime next week! Lunch or dinner? Maybe dinner; that way we'll have more time to get to know each other! Oh, Lois, this is so exciting!"

Lois rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you think so. Now, come on, let's get you cleaned up. You look like a raccoon."

"M'kay," she muttered, allowing Lois to pick her up and haul her back to her apartment.

When Lois returned, she realized she'd left her cell phone in the apartment and that she had a message. Frowning, she pulled up her voicemail and listened while Lucy headed into the bathroom to clean herself up.

"Lane, it's Bobby. Something big is going to go down. If you want to know, get me the best Chinese in town and meet me in Centennial Park in an hour."

Lois's heart took off. Finally another lead! Snatching up her purse, she told Lucy to let herself out before rushing out the door to hail a taxi. She didn't have a lot of time. After buying the most expensive Chinese food she could find, she booked it over to Centennial Park and found Bobby lounging on a bench reading the morning addition of the Daily Planet.

"Nice article about the mystery fire, Lane," he commented when she sat down next to him. "Have any idea who the guy was that saved the girl?"

Thankful that her line of work had taught her how to have the perfect poker face, Lois didn't miss a beat as she replied, "Not a clue. Do you have any leads on that?"

"Actually I'm just as in the dark about it as everyone else," Bobby confessed. "So, what did you get me?"

Lois smirked as she handed over the bag filled with Chinese. "A little bit of everything and it's the best in town."

Bobby inhaled three eggrolls before finally admitting to her that he approved of the food. Lois swallowed her impatience as Bobby continued to eat through half the bag in silence. She knew that he never revealed his secrets until he'd satisfied his stomach's hunger. After what felt like an eternity, Bobby finally spoke up. "Alright," he muttered, wiping rice from his mouth. "Here's the deal, Lane. I overheard some guys the other day. They're plotting to do the job on Henderson when he holds a press conference concerning that murder case that was finally solved last week. You remember the one about Bonnie Kale?"

Lois nodded. "Yeah, she died seven years ago and they finally found the killer and put him in the electric chair."

"Well, the guy just happened to be one of Intergang's right-hand men."

"So they're going to kill Henderson in retaliation," she muttered, "leaving the position open –"

"For the Deputy Commissioner, McAvory," Bobby finished. "They'll get revenge and advance more in political power at the same time."

"Oh my… do you think McAvory is the leader of Intergang?"

Bobby laughed. "Are you kidding? The guy may be smart but I don't think he's the leader. No, it's someone else. Big wig crime bosses don't like to be in the limelight, Lane. They'd rather work behind the scenes and let their dogs do all the work."

Lois frowned. "So McAvory is a pawn," she sighed, disappointed.

Bobby nodded. "There's no way the leader of Intergang would settle with being a Commissioner when there are tons of higher jobs available in the city. However, it will be easier to rule over Metropolis if his dogs are all in positions of power."

Lois's eyes narrowed. "Then we're going to have to find a way to expose McAvory if he's working for Intergang. Do you have anything on him that I could use?"

Bobby shook his head dismissively. "Nope." Crumbling up the now empty bag of Chinese food, he stood. "I'll see you around, Lane. Be careful."

Lois watched him go, somewhat disappointed. She'd been hoping he had some dirt she could use to expose the Deputy Commissioner but at least she now had the information concerning Henderson. Whipping out her cell phone, she called Maggie; it was a good thing she'd convinced the young officer to give out her personal phone number.

"I'm a little busy right now, Lane," Maggie said into the phone without so much as a hello.

"Mags, I need to talk to Henderson," Lois said.

"Then go to the station," Maggie snapped. "I'm having to clean up an attempted bank robbery."

"Is he in today? It is the weekend."

"He should be there. He doesn't leave the office until two."

Lois looked at her watch. It was just past one. "Okay, thanks Mags."

Maggie ended the conversation without another word. Lois stood up and left the park, eager to reach Henderson as soon as possible. If Clark had been there he could have whisked them both to the station in seconds. Lois was amazed how much she missed him. It hadn't even been a day and her heart was aching. She felt weird, like a piece of her was gone. She wondered if that had to deal with the Sealing Vow. She'd never felt like this before when she was dating someone. In the past, she considered being away from her boyfriends as a relief, a time to breath and get her feet back on the ground so she could do what she had to. But without Clark, she felt as if she was only functioning at half capacity. She frowned. "I hope this isn't how it's going to be from now on," she muttered to herself as she hailed down a taxi. "Metropolis Police Station please," she ordered the driver.

As the cab pulled into the busy Metropolis traffic, Lois looked out the window up at the sky, wondering what her soul mate was up to and secretly wishing he'd come back to her before the weekend was over. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she really missed him.

Ten minutes later, she marched into the station. "Lane, what are you doing here?" Officer Turpin asked the second he saw her.

"I need to speak with Henderson," Lois answered.

Turpin's bushy eyebrows furrowed as he narrowed his eyes. "He's busy."

Lois pushed Turpin out of the way and marched down the hall to Henderson's office. "This can't wait."

"Lane!" Turpin shouted, grabbing her upper arm, "You can't just come in here and expect everyone to drop everything. We all have jobs to do."

"You're right and I'm doing mine," Lois snapped, yanking her arm out of his grip.

"Lois?"

Lois whirled around to find Henderson staring at her a little disapprovingly from his office door.

"I tried to stop her, sir," Turpin began but Henderson held up a hand.

"It's alright, Dan," he assured. "When Lois storms into the station I suppose its best we listen to what she has to say. Come on in, Lane."

Lois sent Turpin a superior look before following Henderson into his office. The second the door was closed, she revealed everything Bobby had told her. "It's going to happen when you hold a press conference about Bonnie Kale's murder case."

"How did he find out about the press conference?" Henderson wondered. "I just barely told my staff that was going to happen this morning."

Lois bit her lip. "Bobby knows everything and the only way he could know is if somebody blew the whistle. Personally, I think you've got a rat."

Henderson didn't seem too surprised by her assumption. "I was afraid of that," he muttered.

"I think it's McAvory," Lois charged on.

Henderson's head snapped up. "Greg? It can't be him, Lois! We've been friends for years. I've known him since he was a kid. We grew up together."

"Bill, Intergang is trying to take over every position of power in the city. When you die, the Deputy Commissioner will inherit your position and McAvory just happens to be runner up."

Henderson shook his head stubbornly. "I think you've got the wrong man, Lois. He's as clean as a whistle. Greg's one of the most genuine people I know. He rescues kittens from trees and helps old ladies cross the street. There's no way he's working for Intergang. I would know."

Lois frowned. She could tell that she wasn't going to be able to change Henderson's mind. Fine, if he was going to be stubborn, she was going to have to do the grunt work herself. She'd exposed the dirt on countless politicians and respected leaders in the past. She'd just have to do it again. The terrible thing was that she only had a few days to do it. Usually her investigations took weeks, sometimes months, to gather the necessary concrete information to bring suspects down. On the other hand, now she had a super powered boyfriend who possessed all the abilities necessary to snoop around without getting caught. With Clark, she'd be able to reveal McAvory's true colors.

"Alright," Lois sighed, trying to appear resigned. "But you can't deny there's a rat."

Henderson nodded. "I'll agree with you on that. I'll work on figuring out who it is."

"What are you going to do about the press conference?"

"I'm not going to cancel it if that's what you're wondering. We'll tighten security and hopefully catch whoever will try to murder me. With them in custody, we might be able to learn who's really behind Intergang."

Lois nodded. "Alright but take care of yourself, Bill. You're the best in the business and losing you would really put a dent in this city."

Henderson smiled. "Thank you, Lois. The same goes for you."

She smiled. "I'll see you around."

"Try to stay out of trouble," Henderson called as she left his office.

Lois rolled her eyes. "As if I ever could," she muttered under her breath, grinning. The thrill of the chase was consuming her. Once again she longed for Clark to come home early; she wanted to get on this case as fast as she could.

o0o0o

Ching-Mi strode down the hall leading to Zara-Ra's private living quarters; she'd moved into her own place shortly after turning eighteen. Ching-Mi didn't have a lot of time but he felt it important to tell her he wasn't going to be able to see her for a while. Knocking on her door, he waited expectantly.

The door opened and Ching-Mi's heartbeat quickened as he took in the beauty of the woman he adored. Zara-Ra had decided to wear her long hair loose today, the dark locks cascading over her shoulders. She was wearing a simple gown, an obvious manifestation that she was about to retire to bed.

"Ching? What are you doing here this late at night?" she wondered, looking back and forth down the hall to see if they were alone. They'd made it a point not to visit each other during late hours so as to avoid suspicion concerning their secret relationship.

"I apologize, Lady Zara, but I had to see you," he muttered. "May I come in for a moment?"

Zara-Ra raised an eyebrow but nodded, stepping aside to permit him entrance.

The second the door was closed, Ching-Mi looped his arms around her and kissed her passionately on the lips. Zara-Ra's eyes closed happily as she returned the kiss, her arms instinctively wrapping around his thin torso.

"I thought we were trying to keep a low profile," she muttered as he broke away.

Ching-Mi stroked her cheek. "I apologize. I have difficulties controlling myself when I know we are alone."

Zara-Ra grinned. "You're not the only one. But something tells me you haven't simply come here to kiss me."

Ching-Mi sighed. "You're right, as always. General Zod has assigned me to a private mission that requires me to stay out of the public eye for a while."

Zara-Ra's brow furrowed. "So I won't see you?"

Ching-Mi shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I can't tell you what the task is either."

Zara-Ra studied him for a moment. "The task bothers you."

Ching-Mi wasn't surprised that she could read him so well. He nodded. "I'm not comfortable with it but… I feel it wise to follow through with his orders for now."

Zara-Ra desperately wanted to know what the general had asked her love to do but she knew Ching-Mi would never reveal a secret so she simply kissed his cheek and said, "I will miss you."

Ching-Mi held her close. "And I, you."

"Forever yours and yours alone," Zara-Ra whispered in his ear.

Ching-Mi's whole body shivered as it always did when they spoke the Vow; they had first uttered it after coming out of the asteroid field a little over a week ago. "Forever yours and yours alone," he muttered back, kissing her cheek. "I will return in a few days."

Zara-Ra nodded. "I will be waiting. Be safe."

"You as well." He caressed her cheek one more time and planted a delicate kiss on her lips before leaving her to meet up with the others.

o0o0o

Kara was in her living quarters, her hand stroking her cat Streaky. She'd been sitting there for hours. "Sometimes I wish that we shared Convergence like Kal and Krypto," she muttered to him. "I'd love to hear you respond to me sometimes."

Streaky opened up his mouth and let out a loud "meow" before rubbing his head against her outstretched hand.

Kara sighed. "My uncle returns today. It's been two weeks and I haven't seen Kal at all. I think I'm going to confront him, Streaky. He's hiding something."

"Meow."

"I know it's risky but I have to know where Kal is. I miss him."

"Meow."

"You're right! It's time I act!"

Kara got to her feet, plopped Streaky down, and left her living quarters without a backward glance. Dignified, she wandered down the corridors; the few people she encountered inclined their heads and she returned the gestures. She reached the floor containing the field generators and found a place she could hide discretely until she could confront her uncle. Kara didn't know how long she'd been sitting there and her resolve was about to crumble when she heard voices.

"I don't believe I was able to say this earlier but the ship you have built is masterful, Jor-El."

"Thank you, Wonder Woman. That means a lot," Jor-El responded.

"Please, call me Diana. All of my friends do."

"Of course."

From her vantage point, Kara could see her uncle and the heroine wander down the path between the machines to the shield generator core. Kara wrinkled her nose a little at seeing Wonder Woman's bare legs and exposed shoulders. Again she wondered if the woman even realized how terribly revealing her attire was. Kara's hand slipped a little on the machine she was holding onto and Jor-El stopped.

"What is it?" Diana asked.

Jor-El muttered something but Kara couldn't make out the words; the machines around her where humming too loudly. Suddenly she gasped as Jor-El magically appeared in front of her. Holding her heart, Kara cried out, "Great Rao! Uncle! You scared me!"

"Kara?" Jor-El said, surprise written all over his features. "What are you doing here?"

Kara swallowed. She had completely forgotten that he would be accompanied by a hero of Earth when he returned. She couldn't very well confront him about Kal-El with present company. Frowning, she muttered, "The matter I have to discuss with you is a private one, Uncle."

Jor-El raised an eyebrow. He glanced over his shoulder at Wonder Woman who stood staring at the two of them in silence. "How urgent is this matter, Kara?"

"To me, it is very urgent," Kara answered, squaring her shoulders.

Jor-El sighed. He wanted to indulge his niece but his time on the Endurance was numbered. He needed to start working on the third layer of the shield generator as soon as possible. Then again, he knew that Kara's stubbornness was just as long and deep as any belonging to the house of El and she wasn't about to leave him be until he heard her out.

"Diana, could you give me a few private moments with my niece?" he asked.

Diana raised an eyebrow and for a moment Jor-El thought she looked suspicious but then the Amazon smiled and nodded, "Of course I can. I'll be waiting down by the shield generators."

She walked down the hall around the corner but instead of continuing to wander down the corridor, she left the ground and flew around behind the machines, praying that Jor-El's sensitive hearing wouldn't pick up on her movements. Somehow she knew what Jor-El and his niece were about to discuss was important and though she didn't like eavesdropping, she felt it wise to not leave Jor-El alone, especially since he'd been harboring secrets concerning his son. She came to a stop behind a large machine that was just on the other side of the Kryptonians.

"What is on your mind, Kara?" Jor-El asked when he was satisfied that Wonder Woman could no longer hear them; he couldn't hear her footfalls anymore.

Kara sized up her uncle and then let it all out. "Where is Kal? And before you make up some story that he's too ill to see anyone, I have seen with my own eyes that he is not in his bed. He's not in the infirmary either; I checked. And I know he isn't staying with Ching. He's also not in the Astronomy room. And Krypto is nowhere to be found and we both know that neither of them would be separated if they could help it. So, Uncle, I ask again, where is Kal and where is Krypto?"

Jor-El was impressed to the lengths she'd gone in search of her cousin and his dog. He couldn't very well lie to her. Kara was too smart for that. Lara would probably kill him but he'd rather not lie to Kara. "This stays between us," he ordered, looking at the young woman unblinkingly. Kara nodded, eager to hear what he had to say. "Kal is on Earth."

"What?" Kara breathed, shocked. "He didn't run away, did he?"

Jor-El smirked. "No. Though we have our differences, you know as well as I that Kal would never disobey me."

Kara's mouth became a thin line as she nodded. "He always tries to do as you say, yes."

"I took him to Earth when I journeyed there two weeks ago. I have decided to give him what he has always longed for."

Kara's blue eyes widened as she studied her uncle's guilt ridden expression. "What made you finally see sense?" she muttered with a slight smile on her face. Her happiness for her cousin was growing.

"Well, I would say when your son tells you that he hates you, it gives you the opportunity to reflect upon why such a word would be spoken," Jor-El muttered sadly.

Kara's smile slid off her face instantly. "He said he hated you?" she gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

Jor-El nodded. "He did. We fought… he told me to leave… Lara and I had a discussion in our bedroom and she helped me see sense. So, to atone for my mistakes I gave Kal the chance to live on another planet without my supervision."

Kara's brow furrowed. "So you just left him to fend for himself on an alien planet?"

Jor-El scowled. "I'm not that irresponsible, Kara. I chose a human family to look after him in my absence. They have no children and live in a remote location so Kal will be able to roam freely without drawing too much suspicion. Though he may deny it, his Kryptonian spirit will cause humans to find him intimidating and commanding. We carry ourselves differently than them after all. Humans doubt themselves and show their insecurities on their sleeves while Kryptonians reserve these emotions for times of privacy. Instead, we show forth our unwavering and established confidences which tend to make us appear superior."

"So you placed Kal somewhere out of the way where the human population is scarce," Kara surmised.

Jor-El nodded. "I left him in the care of the Kents. I have not seen or spoken to Kal since the day he told me he hated me… my hope is that his views will have changed the next time we meet…"

Kara had the sudden urge to hug her uncle but she refrained. Kryptonians don't touch! She chided herself but her thoughts filled with all those years that Kal-El would hug her and tell her how much he loved her. Kara's heart constricted. "Uncle Jor, I want to see him. Please!"

"Absolutely not!" Jor-El replied.

"What? But why?" Kara demanded angrily. "He will want to see me just as much as I want to see him!"

"He is alone for a reason," Jor-El hedged, unwilling to reveal to Kara what happened when Kryptonians stepped under a yellow sun.

"That is a lie," Kara snapped. "Krypto is with him!"

Jor-El scowled. "Like you said before, they are inseparable."

Kara ground her teeth together. She knew he wouldn't willingly allow her to go to Earth. But she wanted to see Kal-El! She needed to see him! Though she wouldn't admit this to anyone, Kal-El was like her shadow, the one who followed her around and made sure she didn't mess up. He was like a guardian angel to her; he had the best advice, he knew exactly how to read her, and he helped her form all of her decisions. Kara had a lot of insecurities on her mind and she didn't know who else to talk to but her cousin.

"Uncle, if you don't take me to him, I'll tell everyone," she blackmailed. She wouldn't have said it if she had thought of another way to convince him to take her to Kal-El but this was the only thing she knew he would be unable to refuse.

"You wouldn't dare!" Jor-El hissed, his eyes narrowing angrily.

Kara held her ground. "You may be well respected and a leader in our family but my father is the head of our House and therefore holds jurisdiction over me. You cannot command me to remain silent for you are not my father. Therefore, you must do as I ask or else."

Jor-El breathed deeply through his nose, infuriated that she had pulled the elder brother ranking card. Exasperated that she was right, he ground his teeth together, closed his eyes, and tried his utmost to not punch a hole through the machine next to her in frustration. "Kara," he breathed deeply, gaining control of his emotions, "due to things you do not fully understand, I beg you to reconsider."

"No," she said stubbornly.

"You are just like all the women of the house of El," he spat. "Stubborn, foolish, and reckless!"

"And you are just like all the men of the house of El," she snapped. "Stubborn, ruled by logic, and unwilling to allow your heart to guide you!"

The two were breathing so heavily that Diana wondered if they were going to exchange blows. She prayed not; at this moment, Jor-El could kill Kara if he didn't control himself. Just when she wondered if she should intervene, Jor-El let out an exasperated chuckle.

"Alright," he grumbled, "fine. I will take you to Kal. But, you must remain hidden on the ship. No one, and I mean no one, is to know you are traveling with me. You must swear a vow of silence, Kara. Promise me."

Kara's insides bubbled with happiness until she thought of Zara-Ra. Ching-Mi was missing under orders from General Zod so he couldn't come but Kara desperately wanted Zara-Ra to come along. Her hesitancy was not lost on Jor-El.

"Kara?" he prompted.

Kara sighed. "I want to agree with your terms but I also want Zara to accompany us."

"No," Jor-El said firmly. "I will not negotiate with you on this one, Kara. It is you or no one at all. And if you dare try to threaten me to force me to bring Zara along, I will threaten you with displaying your private journal entries to the entire Kryptonian community."

Kara's jaw dropped. "You wouldn't dare," she breathed, her voice a deathly whisper.

Jor-El folded his arms, staring down at his niece without pity. "There are a lot of things I am daring enough to do, Kara."

"Even if I told everyone about Kal?" Kara challenged. Jor-El didn't blink, displaying nothing but a blank but determined expression. Intimidated, Kara gave in. "Fine," she grumbled, "I take a vow of silence according to your terms and I will come alone."

Jor-El breathed deeply. "Good. Now, you must follow my instructions exactly. Two days from now you are to go to my ship and wait inside in the back and you are not to come out for anything. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Kara nodded, her heart accelerating at the prospect of doing something so reckless and thrilling.

"You are to get on the ship through your own devices and must do so without being seen. No one must know you are there," Jor-El emphasized.

Kara accepted the challenge. "I'll get onboard, uncle. I'm pretty good at sneaking around when I have to."

Jor-El sighed. "You and Kal are going to be the death of me."

Kara laughed and again felt the urge to hug her uncle but refrained. "Thank you, Uncle. This means a lot to me."

Jor-El groaned. "The only reason I'm allowing you to come is because I want to know how he's doing… and what he thinks of me…"

Kara looked at him hopelessly. Why couldn't men just find out these things themselves? Then again, women did the same thing. People rarely tried to find out for themselves how others felt about them. What was so hard about this? Kara realized that the reason was probably fear. People are terrified of being rejected, especially by those they deeply cherish. Kal-El and Jor-El were no different. Father and son wanted to be loved by the other but had allowed years of misunderstanding to sow a seed of doubt so deeply into their hearts that they didn't think the other loved them anymore. How tragic. Maybe Kara could help both of them kill that seed.

"I will talk with him, uncle," Kara promised. "But I think the best thing for you to do is to confront him yourself." Jor-El remained silent. Sighing, Kara muttered, "I'll see you on the ship." And she turned away, wandering out of the room.

Diana, realizing that she needed to book it to the shield generators, arrived there just before Jor-El turned the corner coming into view. "Is everything alright?" Diana wondered, pretending to be ignorant.

Jor-El put on a poker face, hiding his insecurities well. "Everything is fine," he said evenly. "My niece is just concerned for my son is all. She hasn't seen him since he fell ill."

"I see," Diana said, playing dumb as well. "How is he fairing?"

Jor-El smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "I believe he is beginning to recover. I apologize; I do not mean to burden you with the affairs of my family."

Diana studied him, her mind processing everything she'd just learned. So the reason Kal-El was on Earth was because Jor-El was trying to atone for some misdemeanor he'd given his son in the past, a misdemeanor that had led his son to expressing contempt towards him. She didn't fully understand how allowing Kal-El to roam free on Earth would produce the change Jor-El hoped but she wasn't about to ask him to elaborate; that would reveal that she had been eavesdropping. Diana couldn't deny that she had pity and respect for Jor-El. He obviously really loved his son. But some things didn't add up. He said he left Kal-El in a remote location but Metropolis wasn't remote at all! It was one of the most heavily populated cities in America! Perhaps Kal-El had disobeyed his father's wishes and left the place he had originally left him? But his son was supposedly very obedient so that couldn't be the case. Diana frowned, her thoughts filled with uncertainties.

"Diana? Are you alright?" Jor-El asked.

Diana shook her head and smiled. "My apologies," she muttered, blushing. "I was lost in thought."

Jor-El managed to send her a small smile. "I am sorry you are separated from your people in order to supervise my actions. It is not the most convenient method."

Diana smiled back. "No it isn't but I honor the agreement our peoples have made."

"As do I," Jor-El muttered but his eyes were on the ground, obviously indicating that he was lying though he didn't know she knew of his deception.

Though he had lied and there was another Kryptonian on Earth, Diana could understand why he'd done what he had. She had gone through a similar experience with her mother when she had expressed her desire to live in the world of men. Themyscira was not ruled by men but women and held very different views than the rest of the world. Diana had defended men and even allowed them to come to the island to help her save her sisters but her actions had led to her exile. A part of her hated her mother for dismissing her but they had resolved their differences when both realized they'd rather love than hate each other forever. Her mother even sent some of her sisters to check up on her once in a while. Obviously Jor-El was allowing Kara to go to Earth to see how Kal-El faired.

Diana could understand how it felt to be in a world but not be truly part of it. It could be lonely, being so different. She loved when her sisters came to visit her because they reminded her there were others out there like her. Therefore she supported the idea of Kara coming to Earth. That didn't mean she wouldn't keep an eye on the girl once they arrived, however. No, she had every intention of making sure that Kara did nothing to compromise the greater secret needing to be kept concerning her people's existence to the human race.

"I should probably set to work," Jor-El sighed, bringing her again out of her silent musings.

"Are we alone?" she asked, looking around.

Jor-El nodded. "There aren't any heartbeats and I disabled the security cameras and soundproofed the room the second we set foot in here. I will know if someone enters."

Diana nodded. "Very well. I'll keep watch."

Jor-El smiled. "Thank you."

o0o0o

Ching-Mi's heart was threatening to leap out of his ribcage. They were about to land on the alien planet they had been looming towards for hours, the giant blue and green sphere growing and changing in perspective the closer they came towards it. Ching-Mi had been fascinated when they had entered Earth's atmosphere and was even more amazed when he saw all of the strange sights below them.

Faora had directed the ship to land in a remote area surrounded by trees and plants. Due to cloaking devices, the ship was undetectable to the human eye, enabling them to descend without a hint of worry. The entire ride there, Ching-Mi and the others had learned as much as they could about the basic lifestyles of Earth through their technological system called the World Wide Web.

"Primitive life forms, these humans," Lord Nor commented. "They are eons behind the magnificence we have grown up with."

"Indeed," Faora agreed, landing the ship effortlessly in the forest she had chosen. The tree trunks surrounding them were thick and there wasn't a human around for miles; the ship had scanned the area to be sure they would not be disturbed. "This location will be perfect for us to come to grips with the changes General Zod told us about. We will not be able to perform our duties until we can control ourselves."

For the first time, Lord Nor, Gyru-Inz, and Bal-Quin displayed a hint of nervousness. Though they longed for the powers Zod had displayed, they were unsure of what would happen once they stepped into the sun. Would the change be all at once or would it be little by little?

Ching-Mi, deciding that he would not allow himself to be afraid, stood and was the first to leave the ship. He caught Faora's approving glance as he walked passed her without a word. Opening the hatch, he stepped out into the forest clearing, patches of sun hitting him immediately through the trees above. Ching-Mi gasped as he felt his body change. He felt like he had been placed under an electric current and his body was being charged up with pure energy. It felt warm, pleasant, and empowering. Ching-Mi closed his eyes in pleasure as his body drank in the radiation.

"Well?" Lord Nor's annoying voice sneered through the air, disturbing Ching-Mi's tranquility.

Frowning, he turned to find Lord Nor, his faithful dogs, and Faora staring at him with anticipation. He shook his head. "You're just going to have to feel this for yourself," he said but then his head exploded as noise rattled his eardrums. "Arrghh!" he cried in shock, dropping to his knees, holding his ears.

The noise! It was deafening! He couldn't pinpoint anything! He cringed, his eyes watering in pain. "Make it stop," he pleaded but his voice only added to the torture so he shut up. Desperate to curb the pain, Ching-Mi tried to think of a way to block out the noise. He remembered in his military training that in order to accomplish the art of stealth, you had to train yourself to hear what you wanted to hear. Sorting through the jumble of noise, Ching-Mi settled for the first soothing sound that he came across; the steady trickle of a stream weaving its way through the forest floor just out of his frame of vision. Focusing on that steady sound, the constant soothing rhythm, Ching-Mi managed to block out everything else. Breathing a sigh of relief, he stood up and opened his eyes. He found the others in a similar state to what he just left, all of them clutching their heads and moaning in pain.

"Try to focus on one thing," he shouted, hoping they would hear him through the cacophony of sounds. "Sort through what you're hearing until you land on something you connect with."

After several minutes, the others seemed to come out of the torture and they slowly rose to their feet. Faora rubbed her ears. "That was terrible," she muttered.

Lord Nor rubbed his temples. "I do not ever want to go through that again."

Bal-Quin and Gyru-Inz heartily agreed.

"Well done, Ching," Faora praised. "You were able to guide us out of that squalor."

Ching-Mi humbly accepted her words. "I merely suggested what worked for me."

"Well, it would appear we have managed to gain a little control over super hearing," she muttered. "Let us move on to the other things. Form ranks!"

The men did so and Ching-Mi had a feeling he was going to be very glad when the time came to leave this forest.

o0o0o

Clark stood in his bedroom in front of the floor length mirror attached to the door.

"Well?" Martha called through the closed door. "How does it look?"

Clark didn't really know what to say. He turned this way and that, his eyes roving over the skintight suit his adopted mom had labored over for the past forty eight hours.

"Do you not like it?" Martha asked, her voice fearful.

Clark realized that his silence was being misinterpreted. He didn't hate the suit. He loved it. For some reason, he felt like himself as if he could do all the things he deeply wanted to do without having the fear of someone seeing him at work. He strode over to the door, the long cape swishing behind him causing him to smile slightly; he really liked the cape. He slowly opened the door to find the Kents and Krypto in the hallway.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Martha's jaw dropped and Jonathan actually took a step back. Krypto's eyes widened. _Wow_.

"What?" Clark asked, worried by their silence.

"You're really tall, son," Jonathan muttered.

Clark's brow furrowed. "Yeah but you already knew that, dad."

Martha finally managed to chuckle. "No, sweetheart, what Jonathan is trying to say is that you're intimidating."

Clark stared and then pointed at his chest. "Me? Intimidating?"

"Well, yeah," Jonathan muttered, chuckling nervously.

Clark folded his arms and gave them a quizzical stare and Martha gasped. "There!" she cried excitedly. "That's the look!"

Clark raised an eyebrow.

"Jonathan, you see it, don't you?" Martha asked, turning to Jonathan who nodded.

"What look?" Clark asked, bewildered.

"Son, you may not be aware of it but you have a commanding presence that honestly is rather daunting. I've felt it all the time but it wasn't as powerful or awe-inspiring as it is now. There's something about this look… if I were a criminal, I'd want to run for the hills if I saw you."

Clark frowned. "I don't want to strike fear in men, dad. I want humans to know that I'm here to help."

"Oh honey, the good will look to you for hope," Martha assured with a pleased smile as she looked him up and down. "But the criminals are going to fear you which is okay."

"But I don't want them to," Clark muttered.

"It will be a knee-jerk reaction for them, son," Jonathan said. "But you can transform their fear into hope through your compassion. However, you have to understand there are going to be a few people who will fear you, who will hate you, and no amount of compassion will change that. That comes with being a hero. Are you willing to accept that?"

Clark frowned. _What do you think, Krypto?_

_I think the Kents are right. Though I hate to admit it, there was a small part of me that feared you when you opened that door. That fear left though when I remembered that the person standing before me was you. I like the outfit, Kal. It suits you._

_But, do you think I can do this? Do you think I can be a hero?_

Krypto rolled his eyes. _Kal, you've been a hero since the day you could talk. You've always felt the need to protect your friends from bullies, you have gone out of your way to listen and encourage people who felt insecure, you took action to guide the Endurance through that asteroid field, and you never cease to look for the good in people even when they don't deserve it. The only thing you lacked was the costume._

Clark grinned. _Thanks Krypto… that means a lot._ He then looked at Martha and Jonathan. "I think I can handle it, dad. This is what I want to do."

Jonathan's eyes filled with pride while Martha leapt forward to give him a hug. "I'm so proud of you, Clark," she muttered.

"Thanks mom," he smiled. "I really do love the suit. You really are a master seamstress."

Martha laughed, stepping back to look at him again. "One thing is for sure, you're going to have a lot of fans."

Clark raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Jonathan and Martha shared a smirk but neither was going to elaborate. They figured it would be better for Clark to figure this one out on his own. Jonathan changed the subject by suggesting Clark give the suit a test run. Excited, Clark followed his parents down the hall, the comment about having fans disappearing from him mind.

They tested the suit similarly to the exercise shirt except Jonathan thought it better to light a large pile of wood on fire so Clark could see if the outfit could handle larger flames. Clark happily set the pile of wood in the yard on fire with his heat vision, the wood bursting into life with orange and yellow flame the second the red beam made contact. The heat was so intense that Martha and Jonathan almost felt their skin burn; they took a few steps back to get out of the line of fire. Clark walked up to the pile of wood and shoved his hands into it without fear. Martha let out a gasp; a natural motherly reaction. Clark pulled his arms out and held them up. The suit was fine. Amused, he carefully stepped into pile of burning wood and was amazed to see the flames dancing around him but the suit and oddly the cape was fine.

"Amazing," Martha muttered as she and Jonathan watched Clark step out of the fire pile.

Clark grinned. "It works!"

"Let's try the saw," Jonathan suggested.

Martha's eyes widened in shock. "Jonathan!"

"Martha, you know it won't hurt him."

Martha pursed her lips before sighing. "Can you blame me for being worried? It's natural for a mother to fear when her child is placed in danger."

Touched, Clark walked over and hugged her. "I'll be okay, mom. Only Kryptonite can hurt me."

Martha shook her head, a small smile on her face. "Well, I guess we can try the saw if you want."

Jonathan, who had disappeared into the barn while Clark hugged Martha, returned with the tool in hand. "Are you ready?" he asked, his eyes filled with curiosity and excitement.

Clark held out his arm. "Ready when you are."

Jonathan turned the saw on, the sharp blades spinning round and round menacingly. He lowered the spinning knives down to Clark's arm and the saw groaned as the blades slammed against the suit without having any effect. Turning the now ruined saw off, Jonathan laughed. "Well, it looks like this is the most sturdy thing you've ever made, Martha!"

Martha laughed. "Alright, we've tested fire and blades. What's next? Another gun?"

Jonathan shrugged at her. Martha frowned. "Fine but only one shot, Jonathan Kent!"

Jonathan grinned. "One shot is all we need to test." Grabbing a different gun from the barn, he asked Clark to stand a little further away this time than he had in the house two nights ago. Clark stopped when there were ten yards between them. Jonathan raised the gun, took aim, and fired. Again, Clark was able to see the bullet slowly cutting its way through the air towards him and just like before, it crunched against his chest and fell to the ground without leaving any kind of hole in the suit. He super sped over to his adopted parents excitedly. "It didn't do anything!" he said happily, pointing to where the bullet had hit.

Martha sighed, "Thank goodness."

"Well, that's everything, I think," Jonathan muttered.

"No it's not," Martha argued. "We still need to know if it can withstand flight."

Clark grinned and looked down at Krypto who had watched the test projects in silent amusement. _Do you have the energy to race?_

Krypto grinned and leapt into the air.

"I take that as a yes," Clark muttered aloud. "We'll be back after we test out breaking the sound barrier."

"Make sure you fly high enough that nobody will see you," Martha advised. "The primary colors are definitely more eye catching than a pair of dark jeans."

Clark grinned. "I'll be careful. See you in a bit."

Looking to the open sky, Clark felt the familiar tug of excitement grip him that occurred every time he was about to break free from Earth's gravity. Closing his eyes, relishing the sun, he breathed deeply before rocketing into the air. When he'd been wearing jeans and a tee shirt, Clark had had to limit his speed but now that he was in the suit, he was willing to test his limits without fear. Plastering his arms to his sides, he took a deep breath and broke free of his limitations. The sonic boom was immediate as his body rocketed through the sky like a knife slicing effortlessly through hot butter. In a blur, Clark saw the colors of the Earth whiz below him. In the blink of an eye he was back in Kansas. He put on the breaks, stopping immediately.

"Wow," he breathed, his emotions caught in the rush of excitement that had accompanied what he'd just experienced.

Krypto flew over next to him. _Kal! You just disappeared! Where did you go?_

Clark blinked. "I think… I think I just went around the world."

_What? You flew that fast?_

Clark nodded. "I just… let go of holding myself back. I've never gone that fast before, Krypto. It was terrifying and thrilling all at the same time! You know how we can see the Earth below us when we break the sound barrier?"

_Yeah._

"Well, at the speed I was going, the world was a blur. I couldn't make out anything concrete. The only reason I stopped when I did was because I guessed that the yellow colors below me belonged to Kansas."

Krypto stared. _Well… we are in Kansas but we're hundreds of miles away from Smallville._

"We are?" Clark gasped, looking down below to find his dog was correct. "Wow."

_I don't think you should ever go that fast again,_ Krypto advised.

Clark nodded. Then he remembered the suit. He quickly looked down. It was still there, the fabric completely whole, the cape billowing around behind him. A grin climbed his face. "This suit is exactly what I needed."

Krypto started laughing_. If it could survive a flight at that speed, I believe it passes all the other tests. Martha Kent has created a flawless masterpiece._

Clark agreed. "I think my favorite part is the symbol of my House."

_I told you that you don't hate being Kryptonian,_ Krypto grinned.

"Yeah," Clark muttered, rubbing a hand over the symbol. "Come on; we should probably get back to the Kents and say goodbye before heading to Metropolis."

_That eager to see a certain brunette, are we?_ Krypto jibed.

"I miss her," Clark confessed as the two began flying towards Smallville. "I've enjoyed the past two days here in the country but…"

_Your home is wherever she is, _Krypto finished kindly.

_Yeah,_ Clark answered silently since the two of them had decided to break the sound barrier for fun.

_Don't worry, Kal, you'll see her soon._

_Not soon enough,_ Clark complained.

o0o0o

Kara had been able to sneak on to the Traveler without any prying eyes. Proud of her accomplishment, she slipped into the back bedroom and hid herself in her uncle's closet. The clothing she found in there was strange but she figured they were human clothing to help Jor-El blend in should any unsuspecting humans stumble upon him while he was mining for Iron. She waited in there for what felt like hours before she heard the door to the bedroom open. Her heart leapt into her throat as the closet slid aside. Jor-El stood over her with an amused expression on his face.

"How did you know where I was hiding?" she asked, coming out of the closet.

"I heard your heartbeat," Jor-El replied in a quiet whisper.

Kara's brow furrowed in confusion. "Huh?"

"I do not have the time to explain everything to you so I am going to have to do something similar to you that I did to Kal," he muttered quickly, pulling out a crystal. "This is an education crystal that will download all of the Earth's information into your mind along with the knowledge which will explain how I could hear your heartbeat. Now, listen carefully, when you wake, you will be alone. Leave the ship and head for Smallville, Kansas. You will know where that is when you wake; the crystal will teach you the geography of Earth and you will have heightened senses to find the town."

"I don't understand," Kara began.

"And you won't until you wake," Jor-El interrupted. "But, you must know that you have three days before you have to be back here on the ship."

"I only have three days?" Kara complained.

"That's all I can give you. I can't explain your absence to your parents and the last thing I need is having Zor force me to bring him to Earth so he can hunt for you."

Kara frowned. She didn't want that either. "Fine," she grumbled, "I'll be back in this closet in three days."

"Good," Jor-El sighed. "Now, get in a comfortable position; you're going to be asleep for several hours."

"Okay," Kara muttered, confused, excited, and a little scared. She trusted her uncle but what he'd said to her left her on edge, the most disturbing thing being that he could hear her heartbeat. The only reason she hadn't demanded more of an explanation was because she trusted the crystal he held in his hands would answer all her burning questions. Slumping down and covering herself with a spare blanket, Kara looked up at her uncle. "I'm ready," she muttered.

Jor-El allowed himself a small smile. "My last piece of advice is travel as if you were a shadow. Let none know you exist until you reach Kal. Remember, no one can know about us, Kara."

Kara nodded. "I understand."

"Good."

He reached forward and touched the crystal to her forehead. Kara let out a gasp and her eyes rolled back into her head as she sunk into unconsciousness, her brain filling with strange, alien concepts she never before understood.

Jor-El shut the closet door and peeked over his shoulder. He sighed in relief; Diana hadn't followed him. She was still in the control room. Making sure his niece was perfectly hidden, he left the room and joined Diana, sitting in a chair and turning his gaze to the window panel displaying Earth to their view.

"Your world never ceases to amaze me," he muttered. "It's always breathtaking, no matter how many times I see it."

Diana, secretly knowing Jor-El had gone to check on his niece, decided to continue to play ignorant. "It does the same for me as well," she muttered, turning her gaze to the planet looming nearer. "Even though I have only been away from it for three days, I have missed it terribly."

"It will be good for you when we reach the surface," Jor-El muttered.

Diana studied him a moment. "You don't appear comfortable with Earth."

Jor-El allowed her to see a small smile of confirmation to her words. "I am not," he admitted. "I feel unnatural there. I do not like having powers."

"It must be hard," she surmised, "having to pretend to be like your people now that you are different."

Jor-El breathed deeply. "It is. I believe a wonderful term you humans use that describes how I feel is walking on eggshells. I hate having to hide what I have become from my own kind and I most certainly can't show forth my abilities to humans. I have never felt so separated from everything around me in my entire life. The only thing that is keeping me going is the knowledge that soon the shields will be fixed and I will be able to leave this planet and the cursed yellow sun that gives it life."

Diana could understand his bitterness. Jor-El was obviously lonely. He'd had to alter who he was and she could fully understand his frustration. She knew what if felt like to be different but at least she had found companionship in others who were similar to her. Jor-El was alone. She found herself desiring for things to work out for him but there was a part of her that was afraid Jor-El's life would never be the same after this experience because of the choices of his son. But who was she to fear the future? She believed that fate had greater things in store than most could comprehend. Sometimes things didn't work out the way people wanted but good could always be found with the right attitude.

"I pray that all your desires will come into fruition," she muttered sincerely.

Jor-El sighed, "As do I."

o0o0o

Lois was on the roof of the Daily Planet. It was Monday, the day Clark had told her he was coming back. He promised to meet her up on the roof just before noon and she was holding him to that promise. Unfortunately, her patience was wearing thin even though it wasn't even half past eleven yet. She supposed she felt this way because she hadn't been able to find one single speck of dirt on Greg McAvory. The man was as clean as a whistle just as Henderson had said. In fact, his record was a little too clean. Lois desperately wanted to find something, anything but had come up dry. Her anxiety had heightened when she thought how Clark could probably find something with his super abilities that she might have overlooked – though she wasn't about to admit that possibility aloud; she was too proud.

So deep were her contemplations that she didn't realize a pair of bright red boots was standing in front of her on the Daily Planet banister until the sound of a cape snapping in the wind caught her attention. Lois leapt back in surprise as her eyes rocketed up from the red boots to the face of the man they belonged to. Her jaw dropped. "Clark?"

The man before her grinned, his magnificence shining upon her as he floated from the banister down the roof. "What do you think?" he asked.

Lois's eyes devoured him from head to foot over and over again. While waiting for her boyfriend, she hadn't been expecting a modern day Adonis to show up in an outfit that stole her breath and made her heart stop. The blue skintight suit displayed every clear cut in each bulging muscle, giving her full view of his chiseled six pack. Every curve in his biceps and triceps was seen with the slightest move he made and though they were covered in spandex, his legs were amazing. The finishing touch of the cape and the perfection of his strong jaw line left her in a near stupor. And his eyes… the blueness she saw there; Lois didn't have words to properly describe what she was feeling when staring into them.

Unable to speak, she relied on her actions to convey to him what she thought of the new look. Leaping into his arms, she wrapped her own around his strong torso, her fingers happily feeling the smooth spandex covering the muscles of his back. Craning her neck, she kissed him as deeply as she could muster. He happily returned the gesture, his hands sliding to her back and her neck.

Off to the side, Krypto sat watching them in silent amusement. His eyes kept being drawn to the bright red cape that swished back and forth in the wind. As he witnessed Clark and Lois, he felt a sense of happiness for them and a surge of desire to protect them from anyone who dared try to ruin what they had found. Krypto vowed right then and there to do everything in his power to keep them together, no matter who he had to oppose.

Lois broke their embrace, stepping back but keeping her hands intertwined with his. Eyeing the giant red S on his chest, she grinned. "Well, I guess I'll have to explain that kiss I just gave you to Clark, huh, Superman?" She traced her finger across the bright red letter before looking up to find his eyes dancing with amusement.

"I believe he will be rather understanding, Miss Lane," Superman replied. "In fact, why don't you ask him yourself?"

Letting go of her hand he took a few steps back and spun on his heel. In a blur of red and blue, Clark reappeared wearing a pair of black slacks and a long-sleeved white shirt and tie with his glasses perched perfectly on his nose. He sent Lois a goofy lopsided grin.

Lois let out a peal of laughter. "That was impressive," she commented between giggles. "You're a super stripper, Clark."

Clark's face flushed a little. "Lois," he complained though he was smiling.

Lois walked up to him and kissed him full on the mouth. "So, where did the suit go?" Grinning, he loosened his tie a little and undid the first two buttons of the shirt, revealing the top part of the blue uniform. "Did you stuff the cape in there too?" Lois wondered, peering around to his back but not finding any bulging fabric there.

"No," Clark answered, "but I can't tell you all my secrets, Lois. That would ruin the fun."

Lois narrowed her eyes before kissing him on the cheek. "Alright, fine, I guess I can allow you a few freebees." She hugged him tightly again. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"So where did you get the suit?"

"My mom made it. Do you like it?"

"I love it, Clark! It's perfect." Clark grinned before buttoning up his shirt and tightening his tie. "But don't think I've forgotten about Clark Kent," she said, tapping his nose with her forefinger. "I fell in love with him first."

"Well, that's good, seeing as I am Clark," he answered before kissing her again.

"Hmmm," Lois sighed happily before pulling away. "Right, there's a lot we've got to talk about."

Clark raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah," Lois sighed, leaning against the banister and staring out over the city.

"I'm guessing that your weekend was a lot more eventful than mine," Clark muttered, walking up behind her and massaging her shoulders lightly.

Lois sighed as his fingers attacked the tense muscles, breaking them down slightly. "You have no idea," she muttered. Krypto leapt up onto the banister. Feeling left out, he wanted some affection too. Lois opened her eyes and smiled when she saw him. "Hey Krypto," she muttered, rubbing his head. "I missed you too. Thanks for keeping an eye on Clark for me."

_Of course,_ Krypto replied. _Who else is going to when you're away?_

Clark frowned playfully. "I'm not that irresponsible."

"Keep telling yourself that," Lois jibed.

Krypto laughed. _I knew I liked this woman._

Clark rolled his eyes. "So, what's been going on here in Metropolis, Lois?"

"Oh, not much," Lois hedged. "My father disapproves of both of his daughters choices in men, Bobby let me know that Henderson is slated to die in a press conference taking place tomorrow, and I haven't found a sliver of proof that connects McAvory to the plot to kill his boss. All in all I'd say my weekend has been just peachy." Her anger getting the better of her, Lois spun around and jabbed a finger into Clark's chest. "We need to use your super abilities to dig up the dirt on McAvory, Clark! We've got to find out who is going to try to kill Henderson before that press conference! We can't let him die!"

Shocked that so much could happen while he was away, Clark gripped Lois's shoulders firmly but with a controlled hand. "I'll do everything I can, Lois, but you're going to have to take the lead in this one. I don't even know where to start digging but if you lead, I'll follow."

Lois grinned. "I knew I could count on you, farm boy." Krypto let out a bark. "And we could definitely use a superdog too," she added, rubbing Krypto's head.

"Right," Clark said, folding his arms across his chest, "so where do we start?"

Lois grinned. The chase was on. With Clark at her side, she was sure they were going to find the killer in no time. McAvory better get out of town, she mused happily as she practically skipped down the stairwell leading to the bullpen with Clark on her heels; Krypto stayed on the roof. If the Deputy Commissioner knew what was coming his way, he would run for the hills… if he could even get that far.

"I'm going to show you everything I've gathered on McAvory," Lois explained as they reached the bullpen. "Maybe there's something I missed that you'll pick up on. They guy appears to have a clean record but I know a rat when I see one. His record is too clean, like it's been wiped. We need to dig up the dirt."

"Too bad I didn't bring a shovel along," Clark joked.

Lois grinned. "Just use your super abilities and that should make up for it."

Clark smiled. "You're the boss."

Side by side, they strode through the bullpen, stopping at Lois's desk to pick up a stack of folders before claiming a conference room. Setting the folders down on the dark mahogany table, Lois separated them into different piles. "These are all the records I've been able to dig up," she said. "Every scrap of information on record about McAvory is on this table."

"Lois, how did you get this man's birth certificate and social security number?" Clark asked disapprovingly. "These things are supposed to be private on your planet, are they not?"

Lois's cheeks darkened a little but she defended herself. "Clark, when dealing with a criminal, the more information you have on them, the easier it is to crack the case."

"This doesn't seem right," he muttered but he rummaged through the other papers anyway.

Lois made sure Clark looked over every inch of each document she'd collected but after four hours Clark sat back and shook his head. "There isn't anything that could be held against him, Lois. "This man is innocent."

Lois shook her head. "Clark, his record is too clean. Can't you see that? Not even one mistake? Everybody makes mistakes for goodness sake! Nobody is perfect!"

Clark frowned. "What are you trying to say?"

"I think his record has been wiped clean and whoever did it is dang good at their job," Lois said, pushing a stack of papers away from her in frustration. "Ugh, we've been at this for hours! There has to be something we've missed, anything!"

"Um, Lois?" Clark said, picking up an old newspaper clipping, "is it normal for a charity to cover medical bills?"

"What?" Lois asked, looking up at the old article he was holding. "Oh, yeah, people do that all the time."

Clark frowned. "This article says that McAvory's eight year old daughter had suffered severe injuries in a car accident. Her hospital bills were huge."

"So?"

"Lois, according to the records you gathered, McAvory had just started out as a police officer when his daughter was hurt. He'd been unemployed for over a year before that."

"Yeah, so the charity stepped in and paid the bill," Lois said dismissively.

"Lois, have you ever heard of this charity before?"

She peered over at the title of the article, frowning. "The F.E. Foundation… no it doesn't ring any bells."

"Could we look into it?"

Lois sighed. "I don't think we're going to find anything from it but what else do we have to go off of?" While she set to work booting up the computer in the corner, Clark pulled up a chair. Lois typed F.E. Foundation into the search bar but got no results. "Huh," she muttered. "You might have struck gold, Smallville."

"Are you saying the F.E. Foundation doesn't exist?" Clark wondered.

Lois felt the excitement building in her. "We're going to have to do a little bit of digging. When was that article written?"

Clark got up and brought the article back to her as he read, "April 12, 2011."

Lois elaborated the search to include the year in the article but still came up dry. "Alright," she muttered, "what hospital was McAvory's daughter admitted to?"

"Gotham General," Clark answered.

"Gotham? What was she doing there?" Lois asked.

"It says here that the McAvory family had been on their way to visit a friend in the city when the accident occurred. McAvory lost his wife in the accident and his daughter, Lexi, was in critical condition for days in the ICU before stabilizing. They considered moving her to Metropolis General but McAvory wouldn't allow them to until she was cognizant."

"How terribly tragic," Lois muttered. "I had no idea that happened. I confess I didn't pay too much attention to the article; I didn't think it was too important."

"The poor man lost his wife and nearly lost his daughter," Clark muttered, "I feel sorry for him."

"And maybe that's why this F.E. Foundation stepped in to pay the bill," Lois muttered. "But that doesn't explain who they were." Frowning, she looked up Gotham General Hospital's phone number and picked up the phone. She waited two seconds before an automated voice prompted her through several steps. Lois rolled her eyes at Clark. "This is the annoying part of being a reporter," she muttered, "dealing with automated voices."

Clark grinned before kissing her cheek. "It will be worth it."

"I hope so," she said as she pressed eight to finally talk to a real person.

"Thank you for calling Gotham General, this is Holly, how can I help you?"

"Yes, this is Lois Lane, from the Daily Planet."

"What can I do for you, Miss Lane," Holly asked, clearly surprised that the world famous reporter would be calling their hospital.

"I'm doing some research on a charity and I came across an article where they were mentioned helping one of your patients with their medical bills about four years ago. I can't seem to find the current location for the charity and I wondered if you kept a record of addresses for the charities somewhere on file?"

"Oh, sure, we have several that contribute," Holly assured. "Which charity were you looking for?"

"It's called the F.E. Foundation."

"F.E. Foundation," Holly muttered, "… I don't have any such charity on record."

"You don't even have an address?" Lois probed.

"None that I can see," Holly answered, "Maybe the charity you're looking for disbanded?"

"Maybe," Lois replied though she highly doubted it. "Well, thanks anyway."

"Have a good day."

"You too." Lois hung up and looked at Clark sourly. "Well, they don't have a record of the charity… I guess the next thing to do is find the person who wrote that article. Maybe they would know something."

Clark looked at the article's author. "Her name is Vicki Vale."

"What?!" Lois yelped, leaping to her feet and yanking the article from Clark's hands.

Clark frowned. "You know her?"

"She's the ace reporter for the Gotham Gazette. We don't really know each other personally but we've met a few times. She must have written this when she was an intern. She didn't come into the limelight until last year when she nailed a spectacular story about some crime boss's demise. I think his name was Falcone. Anyway, we need to get in contact with her."

"Are you going to make another call?" Clark asked.

"I'd rather talk to her in person but we don't have time to get there in such a way that won't give away your powers. Henderson will be at that press conference in less than twenty four hours. We've hit crunch time." Grabbing the phone, Lois punched in another number and waited. "Yes, I'd like to speak to Vicki Vale… what do you mean she's not in? Well then where is she? What do you mean you don't know? Listen here, buddy, I'm on a deadline here and I need to speak to her. Doesn't she have a cell phone or something? This is Lois Lane… yes, the one from the Daily Planet… yes, I've got a pen right here," she mumbled rummaging around to grab pen and paper, "go ahead," – she wrote a number down – "great, thanks."

Without a word, she dialed the number and tapped her foot impatiently. "Come on," she grumbled. Clark squeezed her hand.

"Vicki Vale," came a cool female voice into the receiver.

"Vicki, it's Lois Lane."

"What? This isn't a joke, right?" Vicki demanded.

Lois rolled her eyes. "No, it's really me, Vicki. Look I need some information for an article I'm writing and your name came up."

"Oh?" Vicki asked. "Look, Lois, if this isn't important, can it wait? I'm kind of in the middle of an interview."

"Vicki, someone is going to die if I don't get the information I'm looking for."

Vicki immediately perked up. "What do you need?"

"Do you remember an article you wrote years ago about a charity paying for a little girl's hospital bills?"

"Of course I remember that one!" Vicki said happily. "That was my first break!"

"Great!" Lois said. "I was wondering if you could tell me if you knew the address for the charity."

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Vicki…" Lois moaned in exasperation.

"Alright, alright, let me think." There was a pause as Vicki contemplated Lois's request. "I don't remember," she sighed after a moment. "I think it was some local thing."

"Do you remember anything about the charity? Did you meet the chairman or something?" Lois asked desperately.

"Well," Vicki muttered, "I never actually met the chairman. The charity was really hush-hush. I interviewed a spokesman."

"What was his name?" Lois asked eagerly.

"You're asking me to remember a name?" Vicki asked, appalled. "Lois, that story happened four years ago! I can't remember the name of the guy I spoke to!"

"Come on, Vicki," Lois pled, "You have to have at least remembered _his_. It was your first story after all!"

Vicki incoherently grumbled through the phone before spluttering out, "I think his name was Kane Nicholson."

"Are you sure?" Lois asked.

"Of course I'm sure," Vicki snapped. "I had to kiss the man in order for him to give me the little information he did and he was one of the worst kissers I've ever had the misfortune of locking lips with."

Lois had to fight back a chuckle as she said, "I'm sorry you had to endure that."

"It comes with the job sometimes," Vicki replied dismissively.

"Is there anything else you can give me?"

"Well, if I remember right, one of the leaders names was some kind of animal, I think."

"Do you remember which one?"

"Yeah, the F; it stands for falcon."

"Falcon?" Lois questioned.

"Yeah. Look, that's all I can remember. Lois, I really need to go."

"Fine," Lois sighed. "Thanks for your help, Vicki. I'll see you around."

"Bye."

Lois set down the receiver and looked at Clark, grinning. "I take it we're going to hunt for a Mr. Kane Nicholson?" Clark asked.

Lois patted his shoulder affectionately. "You're catching on, Smallville!"

It was a lot easier to find Kane Nicholson than they had thought. Though they couldn't find a phone number, they had an address. The set back was that he was in Gotham but it was a lead and thanks to the Kryptonian Express, they could be in Gotham in less than twenty minutes. "Come on, Smallville, we don't have a moment to lose," Lois declared, snatching up her purse and rushing to the door.

Clark grinned. "The thrill of the chase, I think is what they call this feeling," he muttered before running after his girlfriend who was already on the other side of the bullpen waiting for the elevator that would take them to the roof.


	16. Dirty Dealings

16: Dirty Dealings

Krypto had been taking a nice sun nap when the door to the roof opened revealing Clark and Lois.

"Krypto, would you like to go for a flight?" Lois asked as the dog came out of his hiding place.

_Where are we going?_

"Gotham City," Clark said, looking out at the setting sun.

_Why are you going there?_

"There's a man we need to talk to. He just might be the key to saving Commissioner Henderson."

Lois looked from Krypto to Clark and grinned. "Can I say how cool it is that you two can do that?"

Clark grinned. "It gives a whole new meaning to the phrase 'man's best friend' doesn't it?"

Lois laughed, "Yeah it does."

"So, Krypto, do you want to come?"

_Are you kidding? I've been dying for something to do. _And to prove it, he leapt into the air, hovering impatiently for Clark and Lois to join him.

Clark took a couple of steps away from Lois, spun on his heel, and reappeared in the suit, cape and all. "Fancy a lift, Miss Lane?" he asked, deepening his voice for fun.

Lois grinned, "Only if you're offering, Superman."

Superman walked over and swept Lois's legs out from under her in one fluid motion. Yelping slightly from the change in equilibrium, Lois latched onto his neck. Superman chuckled. "Hold on tight."

Leaving the roof, he followed Krypto into the orange clouds. "How do you know where we're going?" Lois wondered as he leisurely flew them towards Gotham City.

"The education crystal," he answered simply.

"Oh yeah! The whole magic crystal that can download your brain with everything that has to deal with Earth thing."

"That's the one," Superman laughed.

"Clark?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for helping me with this case. I couldn't have done this without you."

His warm lips kissed her left temple. "It's no problem, Lois."

Lois smiled. "I never thought I'd be thankful to have a partner but you're turning out to be the best one I've ever had."

Superman lightly chuckled. "Well, I'm learning from the best."

"Whatever," Lois scoffed but then she leaned her head against his chest and muttered softly, "Sometimes I can be a little stuck up and a little selfish. When I get caught up in the moment, I tend to overlook things. I guess I just want you to know that I notice and appreciate what you've done for me, Clark. You say I'm the best but I'm far from it. I may be a good reporter but I'm still working on being a good person. In that regard, I'm learning from you."

"You know, you don't give yourself as much credit as you should," Superman gently chided. "You're a great person, Lois. I think it's safe to say that we're learning from each other. Together, we're working towards becoming one. Remember, as soul mates we fill in each other's cracks."

Lois smiled. "I remember. Thanks Clark."

He kissed her temple again in response. Lois remained silent for the rest of the flight but Krypto chatted with Superman the whole way to Gotham City, trying to catch up on who Kane Nicholson was and how finding him would lead to stopping Commissioner Henderson from being killed.

As Gotham City came into view under the now deep red and orange sky, Lois said, pointing, "He lives in the Narrows which is that section there."

"The one connecting the bridge to the rest of the city?" Superman asked as he flew towards the large structure helping cars across the river.

"Yeah, that's the one."

_Where should we land?_ Krypto asked.

Superman reiterated the question. Lois suggested somewhere discrete; Superman decided to touch down in an alley on the edge of the Narrows; he didn't like the idea of flying over the city any more than he had to. Even from a distance, the city felt dark and the colors associated with the feeling prominently leapt from the scenery; Superman felt he stood out like a sore thumb in his primary colored suit. After making sure the coast was clear, Lois stepped back so he could change into his regular Clark clothes.

Sliding the thick black frames onto his face, Clark sent Lois a grin. "I think I'm starting to get used to the two different personalities thing."

Lois smiled before taking Clark's hand. "Come on, farm boy, we've got a man to find and this particular part of Gotham even I wouldn't venture into without backup."

Clark soon understood why Lois had said this. He thought Suicide Slum was bad but the Narrows was ten times worse. Trash was everywhere. The stench of filth, human waste, cheap tobacco and alcohol products, and rot nearly made Clark and Krypto's eyes water.

_This place is disgusting,_ Krypto complained_. I'm tempted to not even allow my paws to touch the ground!_

Clark had to agree with him. The entire atmosphere of this place reminded him of the slave market back on Jinogra – filthy, decrepit, and filled with loss. The little light shining from the streetlights couldn't even brighten the dirty caged windows of the shops they passed or the dark brick of the apartment complexes wedged in between the small stores. Every few feet there were homeless men and women littering the sidewalks, some huddling around a trash can sporting a fire, others slumped against the wall under blankets so filthy that Clark couldn't even tell what their original color used to be.

Even being out of the suit, Clark soon realized that he and Lois were drawing a lot of attention to themselves. Besides being the only couple on the street in nice clothes, they actually carried themselves with confidence; unlike the people around them, they hadn't lost hope. Walking past several groups of men with narrowed, leering eyes and badly stained teeth, Clark became apprehensive and tightened his hold a little on Lois's hand.

"I'm glad we brought Krypto along," Lois muttered softly as they walked passed an alley filled with men sitting on crates and watching the streets while sipping from their cans of beer.

"Why do you say that?" Clark wondered.

"People are less prone to try to rob us since we have a dog," she said. "It's easier to mug somebody when you don't have to worry about being bitten from behind. It also helps that you're intimidating."

Clark frowned. "Why does everyone keep telling me that?"

Lois lightly chuckled as she looked at the street sign they had stopped in front of. Pulling out her phone, she connected with the internet and typed in Kane Nicholson's address while saying, "It's because you're super tall and carry yourself well. Confidence scares people."

"I guess that's true," Clark sighed as he peeked over her shoulder.

_Hey, Kal? I suggest we keep moving, _Krypto advised. _Those guys in the alley are getting ideas._

Clark had also heard their contemplations to mug them. Agreeing with Krypto, he took Lois's hand again and walked briskly across the street.

"Wow, hey Smallville, what's the rush?" she asked as Clark continued walking briskly down the sidewalk away from the men in the alley.

"Those men back there don't have our welfare in their best interests," he explained, "and I'd rather not have to reveal my abilities just yet."

Lois looked over her shoulder. Sure enough one of the men she'd seen in the alley was on the other side of the street, watching them. Lois sent him a rude hand gesture. The man only grinned, his eyes dancing darkly.

"Lois, don't provoke them," Clark sighed exasperatedly.

His soul mate rolled her eyes. "Fine," she grumbled. "The GPS has finally started working anyway. Let's go."

Clark looked across the street and noticed the man had been joined by three more of his friends. It looked like a little intimidation was going to have to be necessary; standing to his full height, Clark let go of Lois, folded his arms across his chest while lowering his chin slightly, and narrowed his eyes. With amazement, he watched as the demeanor of the four men changed from confidence to immediate fear. Taking one last look at Clark, they tried to nonchalantly turn and walk away but he could hear their frightened heartbeats and see their darting eyes as they repeatedly looked over their shoulders while retreating to the alley.

Krypto snickered. _Cowards._

"Men with little dignity usually are," Clark muttered darkly.

"Are what?" Lois asked.

"Oh, um, cowards," Clark muttered, taking her hand and starting to walk down the street again. "So, where is Kane Nicholson's apartment?"

"It's about two blocks from here," Lois muttered, consulting her phone.

"Good," Clark muttered. "The less time we spend here the better. I'm not a fan of this place."

"Nobody is," Lois sighed. "Gotham is a pretty dark town. You should have seen it before Batman showed up. It was ten times worse than it is now."

Clark shuddered from the thought before asking, "Who's Batman?"

Lois allowed herself a dark smile. "Batman is a superhero. Though tons of people believed he was nothing but a fictitious nightmare for a while, he made his appearance known when some lunatic tried to destroy Gotham city about a year ago. He works best in the shadows and, in all reality, he scares the crap out of everyone."

"Even you?" Clark wondered.

"No comment," Lois muttered.

Clark looked down at Krypto who seemed just as surprised as him. Lois didn't appear to be the type of person who was afraid of anyone. If this Batman freaked her out Clark really wanted to meet him.

They reached Kane Nicholson's apartment complex a few minutes later. The building was just as old and dilapidated as any other on the street. The place was gated but that wasn't about to deter them. Lois looked at the call box and found Nicholson's name next to the number eleven. Looking back and forth, she began climbing the gate.

"What are you doing?" Clark asked curiously.

Lois whipped her hair out of her face to look at him. "Climbing; how else are we going to get in?"

Clark frowned. "I could just fly us over the fence."

But before the words were fully out of his mouth, Lois had hopped over to the other side. "You coming Smallville?" she grinned over her shoulder, swinging her hair around.

Clark couldn't help but smirk as he stared down at Krypto. Looking left and right, he used a burst of super speed to jump the fence. Krypto followed suit. The two of them caught up to Lois who had marched up the steps to the second in front of the broken down brown door of apartment eleven, Lois knocked three times and waited.

"Who's there?" a gruff angry voice demanded.

"Lois Lane and Clark Kent," Lois answered shrilly through the door. "We're from the Daily Planet."

"Reporters?" the gruff voice grumbled. "What do you want?"

"We're looking for Kane Nicholson."

"Speaking."

Lois gave Clark an annoyed glance before asking, "Would you mind speaking to us for two minutes, Mr. Nicholson?"

"What for?"

"We'd like to ask you a few questions about the F.E. Foundation," Clark answered. "We heard you were the spokesman for the charity."

"You heard wrong! I've never worked for any charity! Go away!"

Clark and Krypto both heard the man's heartbeat accelerate with these words. _He's lying_, said Krypto.

Clark nodded. "He's lying," he whispered quietly so only Lois could hear.

Lois's eyes narrowed, "Of course he is," she breathed before loudly pounding on the door. "Mr. Nicholson!"

The door burst open a second later with the barrel of a gun pointed right at Lois's face. Clark didn't have time to see what Kane Nicholson looked like for the man had fired the gun and the bullet was about to slam into Lois's forehead. Reaching forward, Clark grabbed the bullet and then stood in front of Lois protectively as three more bullets smacked into his chest. Enraged, Krypto slammed his mighty paws into Kane Nicholson's chest, knocking him to the ground. Growling, baring his menacing white teeth, Krypto scared the man half to death. He had somehow managed to keep his hand on his gun from the fall. Mercilessly, he aimed the barrel at Krypto but the bullet crunched up and fell to the floor.

"What the –" Nicholson cried, startled.

_He tried to shoot me?!_ Krypto growled angrily, snarling louder at the thought.

"Spot, easy," Clark cautioned.

Krypto turned his bared teeth on Clark. _I hate that name!_

_I can't very well say your real name out loud right now!_ Clark argued with him silently. _If Superman is going to have his pet dog, Krypto, Clark Kent has to have his dog Spot._

_He's already seen us use our powers!_ Krypto argued as the man struggled futilely underneath him.

Ignoring this, Clark pulled Krypto off of Nicholson while Lois wrestled the gun out of his grip and aimed the barrel right between the man's eyes. "I wouldn't move if I were you," she warned.

Nicholson wasn't what Clark had suspected. What Clark had imagined was a sleazy, muscle bound jock but the man he observed could have blended into any crowd as a normal average Joe. Kane Nicholson was probably in his late forties with a small beer belly and slightly curly brown hair. His small gray eyes were darting from Lois to Clark to Krypto over and over again while small beads of sweat lined his forehead.

"Why did you try to shoot me?" Lois demanded, cocking the gun.

"Look, I don't like reporters," Nicholson replied in a surprisingly calm tone for someone who was staring at the barrel of a loaded gun.

"So you decided to try and shoot us?" Clark asked, bewildered. "Do you want to go to jail?"

Nicholson let out a heartless laugh. "Jail? Kid, I've been there so many times it's a joke and when I get caught I'm not in there very long. That's the perk of living in Gotham; the cops are just as dirty as the citizens."

"I find that hard to believe," Clark countered. "There has to be at least one who isn't."

Nicholson shrugged. "Alright, there's a few but they're the minority. As much as they try to keep the streets clean, they're wasting their time. Great men already own this city."

Lois narrowed her eyes. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you know those quote on quote great men personally."

Nicholson kept a straight face but Clark and Krypto heard his heart testify against the words, "Not really."

Clark let go of Krypto now that the dog had stopped snarling. Walking over to Nicholson, he stood over him with his arms folded and his eyes narrowed. "You're lying."

Nicholson visibly gulped but tried to keep his cool; he didn't want to admit it but the man standing over him scared the crap out of him. "You can't prove that."

"You may be right," Clark muttered, "but are you willing to continue to lie when the odds are stacked so high against you?"

Nicholson looked from Lois to Clark and back again. "Look, I don't want any trouble and trouble always follows reporters so get the heck out of my apartment."

"We just want to know the current location of the F.E. Foundation," Lois said, stepping closer too. "Can't you give us that information at least?"

"There is no F.E. Foundation," he denied.

"Then how did we end up here at your apartment with your name tied to them?" Lois asked.

"I don't know," Nicholson snapped.

"Look, Mr. Nicholson, we spoke with someone who knows you were the spokesman for the charity," Clark said.

"That was a onetime gig to get McAvory under our thumb!" Nicholson snapped but then he froze, his eyes widening in shock.

Lois grinned as she and Clark shared a glance. Bingo. "Who are you working for?" Lois asked.

Nicholson shook his head. "No one."

Clark heard the man's poor heart throbbing in his chest as his whole body started shaking. Just when he was about to ask further questions a bullet came through the window and killed Nicholson right on the spot. Lois screamed from the glass shattering unexpectedly and dropped to the ground while Clark and Krypto rushed to the window to see who had fired. Not seeing anyone at the open window directly across the street, Clark turned on his x-ray vision only to curse.

_I can't see through it, can you, Krypto?_

_Not at all._

Giving up on trying to figure out who shot the poor man now dead on the floor, Clark turned around and rushed back over to Lois. "Lois, are you alright?"

"Yeah," she muttered shakily. "What happened?"

"Someone shot him," Clark muttered, glancing at Nicholson. His pale face was still one of terror, his glossy, lifeless eyes wide with fear. "We should call the police."

"Yeah," Lois mumbled, pulling out her phone and dialing nine, one, one. "Hello… I need to report a murder."

Gotham police officers arrived on scene five minutes later.

"How did you get here so fast?" Lois wondered as she spoke with Officer Dereks, a young man with blond hair and hard brown eyes; he'd obviously been around this kind of scene enough times not to be affected by it.

"Officer Vaughn and I have been staking out this apartment for the last two weeks," he replied. "We got a tip that he was working for resident crime boss, Carmine Falcone."

"Carmine Falcone?" Lois questioned. "I thought he died last year."

Officer Dereks looked at her grimly. "So did everybody else. We found out he survived from Batman. Well, Commissioner Gordon found out from him and told us. Nobody really believed he was back until a month ago when he hacked into the live feed and threatened to blow up the bridge leading to the Narrows on the local news. He promoted Nicholson as head of the project."

"So why is he dead?" Clark asked.

Officer Vaughn, a more experienced older gentleman with salt and pepper colored hair cleared his throat and looked at Clark. "What were you two doing here with him?"

"We're reporters for the Daily Planet," Lois said.

"Do you have your badges to prove that?" Officer Dereks asked.

Lois whipped out her badge. Officer Vaughn's bushy eyebrows rose. "Lois Lane? As in the world famous reporter?"

"The very same," Lois said proudly. "This is Clark Kent. He doesn't have an official badge yet. He's training with me."

"And the dog?" Officer Dereks asked, eyeing Krypto apprehensively even though he was merely sitting on the ground next to Clark.

"He's mine," Clark said. "We took him with us as a precaution. The Narrows have a shady reputation."

The officers accepted this without comment and didn't question him further about Krypto. "So, why were you two here? Last I checked the Daily Planet was in Metropolis, not Gotham," Officer Dereks said.

"The Daily Planet covers news anywhere and everywhere it can, sir," Lois responded a little testily, "that's why it's called the Daily Planet instead of the Daily Metropolis. And we were here because Nicholson was tied to a story we're working on."

"Well, he's not going to be tied to it anymore," Officer Vaughn muttered, looking at the dead body that was in the process of being moved by other workers.

"Too bad," Lois sighed.

"So, give us the play by play of what happened," Officer Dereks ordered.

"We knocked on his door, told him we were reporters and that we wanted to ask him a couple of questions," Lois began, "he opened the door and then tried to shoot us but Spot attacked him out of protection. I grabbed the gun and held him at bay while Clark prevented Spot from ripping out his jugular."

_I would never do such a thing! _Krypto interjected, affronted.

Clark tried to keep a serious face while nodding to the officers, confirming Lois's story.

_Kal, I would never do that! _Krypto pouted.

Clark bent down to rub his head. _I know but you were rather terrifying. _

_Really?_

_Yeah; it was pretty cool._

Krypto smiled to himself, pleased.

"Why would he try to shoot you?" Officer Vaughn wondered.

"He said he didn't like reporters because trouble followed after them," Clark answered.

A few other officers in the background snickered while Officer Vaughn muttered, "I can agree with that."

Lois looked at him sourly. Officer Dereks cleared his throat. "So what happened after that?"

"We were just about to try to wiggle information out of him when a bullet came through the window and killed him," Clark answered. "I ran to the window but couldn't see anyone. Then we called you."

Officer Dereks frowned. "And you're certain you didn't see anyone?"

"Positive," Clark answered.

Officer Vaughn sighed. "Dereks, I don't think there's anything else we need from these two. Let 'em go."

"What's the best way we can contact you?" Officer Dereks pressed.

"Call the Daily Planet," Lois said simply.

"Thank you for your time," Officer Vaughn muttered.

Clark nodded to the officers before following Lois out the door; Krypto was right behind him. The second they were out of earshot outside the apartment complex, Lois excitedly whispered, "Clark, Krypto, did you two hear what Nicholson said right before he died?"

"I believe he said, 'That was a onetime gig to get McAvory under our thumb!'" Clark said, his voice changing to be the exact same tone and pitch as Nicholson.

Lois whirled around. "How… how did you just do that?"

Clark blinked. "I don't really know… I just remembered what he said and repeated the words."

"You not only remembered the words but the tone of his voice," Lois muttered, staring intently at him. "Clark, can you try sounding exactly like me?"

"What?"

_Ridiculous,_ Krypto opined_. You can't change your voice that drastically, surely._

"Humor me," Lois urged. "Just give it a try."

"Okay," Clark muttered, feeling ridiculous. He thought of Lois's tone of voice and the words she'd just spoken. "Humor me. Just give it a try," he said, repeating the words.

Both he and Lois's eyes widened while Krypto's mouth actually dropped open. _You just spoke like Lois_, Krypto stated in shock.

"Wow," Clark muttered in his normal tone of voice. "Did I really just do that?"

"You sounded just like me," Lois gasped. "How did you do it?"

Clark shrugged. "I just thought of your voice and the words you spoke and it just came out that way."

_Incredible._

"Did you feel your vocal cords changing at all?" Lois asked.

Clark paused, thinking. "I think so."

"We're going to have to practice on that later," Lois muttered when she noticed another police cruiser parking in front of them. "Come on."

Taking his hand, Lois led Clark down the sidewalk away from the police. The Narrows cast heavy shadows over the darkened streets. Clark felt his anxiety towards this place deepen. He couldn't plainly see down the dark alleys but he could hear the heavy breathing of several hidden individuals down almost every one they passed.

"I don't like this place," he whispered to Lois.

"Me neither," she replied, her body unconsciously closing the distance between them. "Can we leave?"

"Let me find an abandoned alley," Clark muttered, looking around. "Unfortunately it seems every single one is occupied."

"Well, this is the notorious homeless capital of Gotham City," Lois sighed. The clinking of loose glass to her left startled her and she tightened her grip on Clark's arm. "I hope we find a place to slip away soon."

_Kal, I believe there is a spot up ahead that is free._

Clark turned on his x-ray vision. An alley next to a bar was currently empty. _Good eye, Krypto._ "Come on," he said to Lois aloud. "We're getting out of here."

Thirty seconds later, Superman was taking off into the sky with Lois in his arms, Krypto flying happily beside them.

_I don't know about you, but I'd rather avoid that city as much as possible in the future,_ Krypto opined.

Clark heartily agreed with him. "I'll take Metropolis any day of the week. I can't believe you said it was ten times worse before Batman, Lois."

"It was," she shivered, her body cuddling closer into Clark's chest for comfort. "I almost got raped in Gotham."

If they hadn't been in the air, Clark would have tripped. Instead his arms jerked slightly as he gasped, "What?"

"Wow, steady there," Lois cried, latching her arms more securely around his neck.

"Sorry. Lois, what do you mean you were almost raped?"

Lois couldn't look him in the eye. "It was about a year ago," she muttered. "I was chasing down a story for Perry. The girl I was looking for was hooker. While trying to find her, I ran into some guys. Batman saved me."

Clark stared at her intently.

"I never told anybody that," she whispered.

Clark hugged her tightly to him. "Lois," he muttered into her hair, "I had no idea."

"It was a long time ago," she said, brushing it aside.

"How can you go chasing after stories when you face such a risk?" Clark wondered aloud.

"Everything worth fighting for involves risks, Clark," Lois answered firmly, her eyes turned towards the open atmosphere around them. "I'm not one to cower in fear and give up trying just because something almost happened one time. I may be a little more cautious in situations now but that doesn't mean that I'm going to flake on Perry every time there's a dark alley involved with an assignment."

Clark contemplated her words silently. He couldn't help but feel immense respect and admiration for this woman. She didn't have any powers yet she leapt into dangerous situations without pause. She was brave, stubborn, compassionate, pigheaded, brilliant; he loved everything about her.

Kissing the top of her head, he whispered, "I love you."

Lois looked up at him. "I love you too."

"I'm sorry that almost happened to you, Lois. I promise I won't ever let anyone hurt you ever again."

Lois kissed his cheek. "Clark, you can't promise that when we both know that I'm constantly going to place myself in dangerous places." He opened his mouth to argue but Lois put a finger to his lips. "What you can promise is that you'll always do everything you can do to save me – even though part of me doesn't want to admit I need a superhero, I recognize that I do. If Batman hadn't saved me that day… well, let's just be grateful he did."

"I know I am," Clark said honestly. "If I ever get to meet him, I'll be sure to thank him. I'm in his debt."

"Why do you say that?"

"From what I gather, circumstances like that usually do not end well for the victim," Clark said darkly as he remembered what the education crystal had taught him concerning the subject. "Batman may have protected your life as well as your virtue. He saved my soul mate, my better half, and for that I must repay him."

Lois smiled. "Well, if you ever do meet up with the Dark Knight, try to ask if he'll consider an interview? He's the only hero I haven't been able to sit down with one on one."

Clark chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind should we ever converse."

After another few minutes of silence, Krypto asked, _So, what now, Kal?_

Clark reiterated the question to Lois who frowned. "Well, Gotham P.D. told us that Nicholson was working for Carmine Falcone."

"Vicki Vale said the F in F.E. Foundation stood for falcon," Clark said. "But what if the F stands for Falcone?"

Lois gasped. "That's got to be it, Clark! It makes sense. McAvory doesn't have money to pay for his daughter's medical bills. Falcone somehow found out that he had just been hired on as a police officer for Metropolis so he steps in to pay the bill and then threatens McAvory to do his bidding!"

"So Falcone is the leader of Intergang?" Clark asked.

Lois pursed her lips. "I'm not sure," she muttered. "Carmine Falcone is already a major crime boss in Gotham."

_Maybe he wants to increase his empire_, Krypto suggested.

"Maybe," Lois replied after Clark shared with her Krypto's thoughts. "But there's still one thing we're not clear on."

"Who the E stands for," Clark said, catching on.

Lois nodded. "This may be a long shot, Clark, but remember the three men I suspected as the leader of Intergang?"

"McAvory, Luthor, and… Morgan Edge! Lois, you don't think –?"

"I do. But we don't have anything to prove it. I thought it was Luthor. I was sure it was Luthor. But there might be something bigger going on here than I first thought. Clark, if Morgan Edge is the leader of Intergang and he's working with another major crime boss in another city, we've got a bigger problem to deal with."

"Why do you say that?" Clark wondered.

"When crime bosses band together, overthrows can take place," she said darkly. "There's double the trouble, double the betrayal, double the task force… with Falcone's help, Intergang's chances of taking over Metropolis double."

"That's definitely a problem," Clark agreed. "But how do you know they're even working together?"

"Nicholson said 'to get McAvory under our thumb' right? He said our thumb, Clark."

"Okay… so if the two are working together, how are we going to stop them?"

"We first need to stop Henderson's murder," Lois sighed. "Then we can worry about discovering if Morgan Edge is the bad guy in all of this."

"Do you think McAvory is going to kill Henderson?"

"No; he can't be tied directly to the murder – it would be too obvious. But, if McAvory is being forced to work for Intergang, he'll know who is going to pull the strings."

The city of Metropolis was looming towards them at this point. Clark looked down at her. "We have about twelve hours before that press conference. You appear exhausted."

"I've pulled all-nighters before, Clark," she said dismissively while trying to hide a huge yawn. "Besides, I don't have time to sleep. We need to speak to McAvory and get him to confess how the murder is going to take place."

"How are we going to get him to talk?"

Lois grinned. "I'm not a world famous reporter for nothing, Clark. After we find McAvory, we'll get the information we need. Trust me."

Clark frowned. "Fine but try not to flirt if you can help it."

Lois smirked. "Don't worry, Smallville, that's not the only weapon I have in my arsenal."

o0o0o

Two days had passed since Ching-Mi and the others had arrived on Earth and though he was more than grateful to be out of the forest where they had mastered their powers, he was terrified of the city they stood in front of. He had visited many cities belonging to different worlds but there was something hauntingly beautiful about the skyscrapers of Metropolis. The night life of the city was spectacular, the glitter of electrical lights shining through the darkness like a beacon.

"General Zod's instructions state that the missiles are located at Fort Berk, the military base of this city," Faora muttered. "The base is on the edge of Hob's Bay," she continued. Breaking into a run, the others followed after her until they arrived at Fort Berk, hiding behind a building to shield them from any prying eyes within the base.

"Are we to strike now, my lady?" Lord Nor asked as they peeked around the corner.

Faora, using enhanced vision, saw that two men patrolled the outer rim of the base while the rest were inside and even then there was a mere handful of soldiers awake. "It would not do to rush in blindly," she answered. "We must find the missiles and then move in."

All five Kryptonians used their abilities to search out the base. They found a whole slew of weapons in many different locations before Bal-Quin victoriously picked out the missiles they were looking for. "There," he stated, pointing to the west end, "they are in a building near the gate. There are seven of them. The building is labeled K001."

"The K no doubt standing for Kryptonian," Gyru-Inz muttered.

As the others turned their gaze to the building, they were surprised to find several men sneaking around the sides. "What have we here?" Faora wondered aloud.

Tuning in his hearing, Ching-Mi was able to pick up on their words.

"Hurry up, you moron!"

"Why does the boss want these things anyway?"

"Don't question why the boss wants 'em," the first snapped. "He's got his reasons."

"How long do we have before Jenkins and his partner circle around?"

"Fifteen minutes. Now stop yapping and start hustling!"

Ching-Mi caught Faora's eye. She'd obviously heard what was said. "Interesting," she mused. "Apparently we aren't the only ones who want those missiles."

"Well, we're not going to allow them to take them, surely?" Lord Nor demanded.

"Certainly not," Faora stated. "The second they open the door, we are going to use our speed and agility to steal the weapons. Ching-Mi and Kur-Nor, grab two missiles each. The rest of us will take one. We will place them on the Nightstrider. Ching-Mi, out of all of us Jor-El trusts you most. I want you to bring him to us while we wait aboard the Nightstrider."

Ching-Mi's eyes widened in fear while Lord Nor, Bal-Quin, and Gyru-Inz smirked. He couldn't believe his luck but he wasn't about to disobey Faora. Sighing, he nodded his consent. "Very well, Faora."

There was a loud click. Faora looked down. "The door is open. Let's move!"

In a burst of super speed, the five of them leapt over the chained fence. Zigzagging around the structures to the west end of the base, they reached the building labeled K001 where a small body of men had gathered to steal the missiles. Dancing around them as if they were still statues, Ching-Mi filled his arms with two missiles before launching himself out the door; the men hadn't even moved. Were they really so slow? He wondered as he sped across the base and over the fence.

He could hear the others behind him as he rushed through the streets of the city, easily dodging the seemingly parked cars in the middle of the road; it was easier to run on the streets than the sidewalks in order to avoid hitting any unsuspecting humans. In no time at all, the five Kryptonians had left Metropolis and were running down the highway towards the forest where the Nightstrider was waiting.

o0o0o

Kara was wandering around the streets of Metropolis. She had woken in the afternoon, finding the Traveler empty just as Jor-El had said. She was shocked when she exited the ship and knew exactly where she was in Central City and recognized the strange things around her even though she'd never seen them before. Street lights, roads, cars, the clothing from passersby which she observed in the shadows; she knew all of these things. The other thing she knew was that she was supposed to gain powers from the yellow sun. Imagine her shock when those powers actually started to manifest!

It was a good thing Jor-El had parked the ship in a discrete location because Kara was sure that she would have stood out like a sore thumb in her Kryptonian robes, screaming in pain from the noises around her. Jor-El had been kind enough to download instructions on how to control her abilities and so Kara was about to breakdown the sounds of the world to a single heartbeat somewhere far away. It was soothing and even now calmed her in a way nothing else had. It had taken her four more hours to test out and gain some control over the rest of her new found powers.

Shortly after that she had done as Jor-El had instructed and gone to Smallville but upon her arrival, she realized that Kal-El was not there. His and Krypto's scents were all over the farm but the two of them were nowhere to be found. She had interrogated the Kents – scaring them half to death – before learning that Kal-El was in Metropolis. She hadn't stayed around to listen to anything else the Kents had to say. Instead she took off running, leaving the small town and Kansas behind. Along the way she had changed into some human clothes; she'd found some hanging on a string outside someone's home. She had every intention of returning the clothing. She would have paid for it but she didn't have any money. Vowing to make it up to the person who owned the borrowed clothes, Kara returned her attention to where she was going.

Rubbing her arms self consciously – for they were completely exposed – Kara looked left and right. Across the street was a bar sporting the name Ace 'o Clubs. The neon lights flashed in the night in an attempt to draw people in, not that it needed it; there was a line wrapping around the street corner. Kara observed a bouncer letting certain people in and turning others away. Kal-El's scent was definitely here but it was faint and from that Kara knew she wouldn't find him here.

"What on earth were you doing at a bar, Kal?" she wondered aloud before once more wandering down the street, trying desperately to find her cousin.

The city was huge. Wandering for another two hours, Kara found herself in a nicer section of the city labeled New Troy. Buildings shooting for the sky filled her with silent awe. She had to hand it to humans, they were definitely masterful architects. Kara had seen many different planets but there was something about Earth; she couldn't put her finger on exactly what it was but she found herself drawn to this alien planet. Earth had many flaws, this she knew from the education crystal, but she found herself strangely fascinated with all it had to offer.

She rubbed her arms again as she walked passed a girl wearing an outfit that was hardly an outfit at all. The redheaded woman wore a strip of cloth over her chest and shorts so short that they practically exposed all of her legs for the world to see. Kara could hardly believe this young woman would show so much skin to so many people. Did she not realize that such things should be reserved for the eyes of her soul mate only? Then Kara had to shake her head to remind herself that most humans believed soul mates were things of fairytale. Sighing and feeling completely out of place, she continued down the street, thankful that she at least was able to cover her legs with pants – even though the material clung uncomfortably to her skin.

A sudden gust of wind from the traffic brought a rush of different aromas to Kara's nose but one in particular leapt out at her: Kal-El. It was the strongest his particular scent had ever been. Kara looked around wildly until her eyes landed on a handsome skyscraper with revolving doors and a logo in the shape of a globe hanging over the doors labeled: The Daily Planet.

"A newspaper?" Kara wondered aloud.

After checking that traffic was clear, she ran across the street, trying to keep her speed in check so as not to burst into a super run. She made it without doing so. Kal-El's scent was definitely more prominent here than the Ace o' Clubs. Taking a deep breath, Kara pushed her way through the revolving doors and stepped inside. Following the trail, she wandered into the elevator only to have her heart sink. How on earth was she to know which floor Kal-El was on? There were over fifty floors!

"Hey! Hold the elevator please!" someone called out.

Kara flung her arm out to stop the doors from closing just as a young man barreled inside. He was much younger than her, probably by ten years at least, with flaming red hair and bright blue eyes filled with vigor and determination. His red hair was cropped short and stood up in several places. Freckles ran across his cheekbones and slender nose. A camera swung wildly around his neck as he bent over slightly to catch his breath.

"Thanks," he muttered in a pleasant tone while bunching one of the buttons leading to an upper level of the building.

Kara found herself attracted to the sound of his voice. "Don't mention it," she said, eyeing his clothing.

He wore a simple white shirt with a bright blue bowtie and tan dress pants. Kara found the bowtie odd but strangely endearing at the same time. The photographer stood straight and finally took in her appearance and Kara had to hold in a gasp as she heard his accelerating heartbeat; it was the same one that had calmed her down when she was trying to master her super hearing. Staring at him in wonder, she watched as his bright blue eyes grew wide and a deep blush filtered into his cheeks.

"H-Hi," he stammered. "I'm Jimmy, uh, James Olsen."

Kara giggled from his reaction to her. "Kara," she introduced, feeling it unwise to speak her full name.

"Nice to meet you," James said, holding out his hand.

Kara swallowed. She knew that if she was going to blend in, she had to shake his hand. _Just don't think about it,_ she told herself while remembering that she needed to be careful. _Don't squeeze his hand, just take it._ "Nice to meet you too, James."

"Oh, uh, you can call me Jimmy," he said, shaking her hand.

Kara thought she would inwardly wince upon the contact but instead she felt small tingles travel up her arm. Relaxing, she sent him a genuine smile. "Jimmy… I like that."

Jimmy's blush deepened. "So, um, what brings you to the Daily Planet so late at night?"

"I'm looking for my cousin," Kara replied honestly.

"Really? Who is your cousin? Maybe I know them."

"His name is Kal."

"Kal? I'm afraid I've never heard of him," Jimmy muttered tapping his chin. "Are you sure he works here?"

Kara shook her head. "He doesn't work in this establishment."

Jimmy's brow furrowed. "Then why are you looking for him here?"

Knowing she couldn't simply say she was following Kal-El's unique scent, Kara thought quickly for something to say. Remembering that newspaper reporters gathered their information through sources, she decided to run with this tactic. "He's a source working with one of your reporters," she said wildly.

"Oh, okay!" Jimmy said, relaxing. "Well, there aren't many people working right now. It's getting pretty late. The only people working now are the skeleton crew."

"He might be working with one of them," Kara hedged. She needed to change the subject, fast! "Are you part of the skeleton crew?"

Jimmy took the bait. "Me? No… no, I kind of come and go as I please. Since I'm one of the best photographers for our paper I sometimes have film to develop before the morning addition. I just got back from Fort Berk. Apparently somebody stole nuclear missiles but the strange thing is that the people who were caught said someone else stole them before they could and there weren't any signs of forced entry. I got the tipoff from one of my military contacts and rushed over to take pictures. I'm sure the chief will hear about the story tomorrow when he comes in and send someone over to cover it. I just wanted to be one step ahead with the photographs."

"Efficiency is an admirable trait," Kara complimented. "You should go far in your career with that attribute."

Jimmy looked at her a little strangely but for the most part he was pleased. "Thanks."

Kara smiled kindly. "You are welcome."

o0o0o

Clark and Lois had snagged a conference room twenty minutes ago to hunt for McAvory's private address; Lois hadn't wanted to deal with ornery police officers over the phone so instead they settled for looking through the records they had on file. Krypto had decided to fly back to Chloe's apartment instead of camping up on the roof again so it was just the two of them.

"Lois, aren't you tired?" Clark asked worriedly for Lois had let out another heavy sigh.

"I told you, Clark, I've pulled all nighters before. I'm not about to stop now when we're so close!" But even she knew she was reaching her limit. They'd been through a lot in the last twenty four hours and Lois hadn't exactly slept peacefully throughout the weekend either.

Clark came up behind her and started rubbing her shoulders. Lois closed her eyes and sighed deeply as he gently worked through her aching muscles. Clark bent down and whispered in her ear, "How about we take a little break? We both need it."

"What did you have in mind?" she sighed as a slight shiver ran down her spine from the breath of his words against her skin.

His lips brushed the soft spot just behind her ear and Lois's heartbeat took off. Clark laughed from the sound. "Oh, I don't know," he muttered against her skin before spinning her office chair around to face him.

Lois narrowed her eyes but they were dancing playfully. "I think I'm starting to wake up now."

Clark grinned as she grabbed his tie and pulled him towards her. Their lips met and unconsciously Lois rose to her feet, desiring to close the distance between the two of them. Clark's strong hands slid from her shoulders down her bare arms before wrapping around her waist. Surprising her, he lifted her up and planted her on the desk, settling his hands on either side of her to lean even closer to her. Lois wrapped her legs around him to close the distance, kissing him furiously.

The door to the conference room flew off its hinges with an almighty crash, the wood slamming into the wall on the opposite side of the room. Clark broke the kiss to look around wildly, his arms still leaning against the table with Lois's arms and legs still wrapped around him.

A woman with long blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes marched into the room, her expression filled with absolute shock and revulsion. She wore extremely tight jeans and a white tee shirt with pink roses printed all over the fabric. Due to her appearance, it didn't immediately click in Clark's brain how he knew her until she spoke his name.

"Kal-El!" she cried, appalled. "What in the name of Rao do you think you're doing?!"

Clark's jaw dropped. "Kara?!" he yelped, springing away from Lois as his cousin marched up to him and slapped him across the face. The blow was hard and Clark was actually shocked when he could feel the sting left from it. Rubbing his cheek, he looked down at his cousin who, though older, was shorter than him. "You hit me," he said, shocked.

Kara's face was filled with fury. "You're lucky I didn't punch you!"

"Wow, what is going on here?" someone asked from the entrance of the conference room. Clark looked up to find Jimmy Olsen poking his head through the now broken door. "CK? Lois?"

"Jimmy?" Lois said, recognizing at least one of their intruders. "What are you doing here?"

"I had some late night work to do," Jimmy said. "What are you and CK doing here? And what happened to the door? Did you do this Kara?"

"You know Jimmy?" Clark asked Kara.

"We became acquainted in the elevator. How do you know him? And why is he calling you CK? And who is this woman you were… you were…"

"Making out with?" Lois supplied.

Kara's face reddened as she turned her disgusted gaze on Lois. "Did you do something to him? Are you blackmailing him for some reason?"

"Kara, it's not that at all!" Clark cried as Lois's face filled with fury. "We're _dating!"_

Kara stared. "Excuse me," she said in a deathly whisper. "You're… _dating?_ Is that not the term humans' use for intimacy?"

Clark's eyes filled with panic as he noticed Jimmy who knew nothing of their heritage. "Kara –" he warned but she cut him off.

"You are of Krypton!" Kara shrieked. "You cannot taint our family with another race, Kal! What is wrong with you?"

"She is my soul mate, Kara!" Clark thundered, drawing himself to his full height. "I will not have you insulting her."

Kara's jaw dropped. She felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. "Kal-El…" she gasped, her eyes searching his, "What have you done?"

Clark let all the breath out of his lungs and ran a hand through his hair. "Kara, there's a lot going on here that you don't know."

"Obviously!" she snapped, her anger returning. "You're not even supposed to be here! Your father left you in Smallville!"

"You're not supposed to be here either!" Clark challenged back. "What are you doing on Earth, Kara?"

"I wanted to see you!" Kara cried angrily. "I figured out that your parents had put up a ruse about you being sick. I confronted your father and blackmailed him into allowing me to come here to see you. I had to make sure you were okay."

"Well, I'm fine," Clark snapped angrily and a little embarrassed. "I don't need you babysitting me anymore, Kara. I can make my own decisions."

"Apparently not, Kal!" Kara shrieked. "You have made grievous mistakes!"

"Are you saying that Lois is a mistake?" Clark whispered, his eyes beginning to glow red.

As his eyes changed from blue to red, Kara's whole body filled with fear; for the first time in her life, she was afraid of her cousin. It became painfully obvious to her how much shorter she was compared to him. Swallowing hard, her reply caught in her throat as she took a step back.

Lois, not fully understanding who this blond chick was but seeing the danger she was in, ran up to Clark and grabbed his hands. "Clark, look at me," she commanded.

Immediately the red in Clark's eyes dissipated. "Lois, what are you doing? I could have hurt you!"

"You never could do that," she soothed. "Now, listen, I don't know what's going on here, but the Daily Planet isn't the place to have this discussion."

Clark's eyes snapped up as he realized they were drawing the attention of the few reporters mingling around the office. Thankfully they hadn't been able to hear what was said but their curiosity was causing them to head in the direction of the conference room. Jimmy, however, had heard everything and looked like a frightened deer. Clark knew in that moment that Jimmy would have to be told the truth.

"You're right," he muttered. "Where do you suggest we go?"

"Chloe's place," Lois muttered. "Krypto is already there."

"Very well," Clark muttered. "But Jimmy is coming too."

The young photographer started. "Me?" he yelped, terrified.

"Yes," Clark said in a commanding tone. "You've already heard too much. It's better we tell you everything than keep you in the dark."

"Now wait just a second here," Kara complained, "we can't tell him! We're not supposed to tell anyone!"

"You breaking down the door and accusing me concerning Kryptonian affairs kind of ruined that one, Kara!" Clark snapped.

Hurt, Kara shut up and sent him an angry glare.

"Come on," Lois urged, picking up her things.

"It will be faster if we fly there," Clark muttered.

"Wait," Kara said, holding up a hand. "Fly? Kal, we can't do that."

Clark raised an amused eyebrow. "Actually, we can. I found out when I was still in Smallville."

Kara's jaw dropped. "We can fly? That sounds impossible."

"Well, if she can't then maybe we should take a taxi," Lois suggested.

Clark shook his head. "This can't wait. We don't have a lot of time, Lois. We still need to get hold of McAvory before that press conference."

"Oh, yeah!" Lois cried, remembering the potential murder case she'd forgotten from the sudden interruption. "Can you fly all of us to Chloe's at once?"

Clark shook his head. "No but I can call Chloe and have Krypto come over. He can help."

"Alright, while you do that, I'll stall everybody from prying their noses where they shouldn't," Lois muttered, marching out into the bullpen.

Ignoring Jimmy and Kara, Clark picked up the phone and dialed Chloe's cell. She picked up after the third ring. "Chloe Sullivan," she said professionally.

"Chloe, it's Clark."

"Clark? Where are you?"

"I'm at the Daily Planet. Look, I don't have time to explain but two people besides Lois are going to be coming home with me and I was wondering if you could send Krypto over here. I need his help."

"Hey, Krypto? Clark needs you. He's at the Daily Planet." There was a whoosh of noise in the receiver for a moment. "He's on his way," she said.

"Great, thanks."

"Clark, who's coming?"

Clark glanced at Kara and Jimmy. "Jimmy Olsen and my cousin, Kara."

"Wait, your cousin?" Chloe cried.

"I'll explain when we get there," Clark promised, suddenly feeling really tired.

"Alright," Chloe muttered. "See you in a few."

"Bye," Clark sighed before hanging up. "Krypto should be here in about a minute. We should get up to the roof."

"Krypto can fly too?" Kara wondered as she followed her cousin out the door. "Can he do everything else we can?"

"Not here; too many ears," Clark muttered. "Come on Jimmy."

Terrified but unwilling to protest, Jimmy followed Clark and Kara out of conference room. The skeleton crew wasn't staring at them but several people made passing glances. Lois slipped her hand through Clark's halfway across the bullpen. Kara eyed their intimate contact with confusion. Getting into the elevator, the four of them made it to the roof without any problems. Krypto was standing majestically on the other side of the doors.

_Kara?!_ He cried, taking a step back. _What is she doing here?_

"My father allowed her to come to Earth," Clark answered.

Jimmy stared at Clark as if he were nuts. "Who are you talking to, CK?"

"Krypto," Clark answered unconcernedly, waving his hand at the white dog.

"I can't believe you allowed Kal to leave Smallville, Krypto," Kara chided.

Jimmy turned his alarmed stare on her. It was one thing for Clark to be talking to a dog but another for someone else to do it too… was all of this a well rehearsed prank? Jimmy didn't know.

_I couldn't have stopped him if I wanted to,_ Krypto huffed, growling angrily.

Kara looked at Clark for interpretation but he ignored her. "Krypto, Kara can't fly and I can't carry three people."

_So you want me to drag one of them through the air? _Krypto surmised, annoyed._ Fine, where are we going?_

"Chloe's."

"Am I the only one that finds it strange that CK is talking to a dog?" Jimmy muttered.

Lois put her arm around Jimmy's shoulder. "A lot will make sense after we explain everything, Jimmy."

"I hope so," Jimmy grumbled. "I have no idea what is going on. What is CK talking about, flying us back to Chloe's? Who is Chloe?"

"She's the intern I came to Metropolis with," Clark answered. "Krypto, can you carry Kara?"

Krypto nodded, trotting over to Kara and waiting for her to get on him.

"What do you want me to do?" Kara asked, disgruntled.

"Either he can carry you in his teeth or you can ride him," Clark said.

Disliking the idea of being carried around, Kara begrudgingly climbed onto Krypto. "This is ridiculous," she complained.

_See you there, Kal, _Krypto grumbled before taking to the skies with a shocked Kara on his back.

Clark turned to Lois and Jimmy. "Are you going to change into the suit?" Lois asked.

Clark shrugged. "It would make things easier for me; loose fabric isn't that comfortable to fly in." Spinning on his heel, he reappeared in the suit, his cape flapping behind him.

Jimmy's jaw dropped. "Wow," he breathed. "CK?"

Superman smiled. "Hey, Jimmy."

"You're a superhero," Jimmy gasped, pointing at him wildly.

"Well, that's the eventual plan," Superman answered. "Shall we?"

Lois stepped forward without hesitancy, wrapping her arms around his side. Clark secured her in place with one of his strong arms around her waist. He looked up at Jimmy who hesitantly stepped forward. He felt weird hugging Jimmy but Clark decided not to think about it. Securing him similarly as he had Lois, Clark made sure both were in place before taking to the skies. Jimmy screamed, his arms tightening around Clark's neck.

"I've got you, Jimmy," Clark assured.

Jimmy swore. "We're flying. We're actually flying!"

Lois grinned. "It's pretty cool, isn't it?"

Jimmy stared at her as if she was insane. "Why aren't you freaked out about this? CK is flying! That's impossible!"

Lois laughed. "I'm used to it, Jimmy. Clark's a natural."

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Clark chuckled as he headed for Chloe's. "I learned how to fly a couple of weeks ago."

"A couple of weeks ago?" Jimmy replied faintly.

"Just take it in stride, Jimmy," Lois advised. "You'll know everything soon."

Chloe had the balcony door open waiting for them. After checking the coast was clear, Clark swooped into Chloe's living room, his red cape billowing behind him. Jimmy shakily disengaged himself from Clark, sitting down in the nearest chair. Lois calmly stepped back, getting a better view of Clark in the suit.

"Clark?" Chloe gasped on the couch.

"What are you wearing, Kal?" Kara cried, shocked.

Clark looked down at his outfit then at his cousin. Shrugging, he spun on his heel. In a blur of red and blue he reappeared in jeans and a gray tee shirt. "That was the outfit I'm going to wear when I masquerade as a hero."

While Chloe looked positively thrilled, Kara looked appalled. "You can't be serious?" she hissed. "Kal, what is going on?"

"I'd like to know that myself," Jimmy muttered.

Clark glanced at the clock. It was close to midnight. "Look, Lois and I don't have a lot of time so please, no questions or interruptions."

Ignoring this, Kara demanded, "What do you mean you don't have a lot of time?"

"We're trying to solve a murder case that's going to take place in about nine hours," Lois said quickly. "We have to interrogate someone before then but we have to deal with this first."

Kara didn't like the idea of being seen as an annoyance but she understood the urgency of Lois's words since they concerned someone's life. "Fine," she sighed, "Speak on, Kal."

"Jimmy, I'm going to give you the watered down version of everything but if you have more questions hopefully Kara can answer them." Clark looked at his cousin who rolled her eyes a little but nodded that she was capable of doing as he suggested.

Jimmy looked at both of them before swallowing, "Okay, let's hear it."

"My real name is not Clark Kent. I am Kal of the House of El, a noble family from the planet Krypton. Kara's full name is Kara Zor-El. Her father and mine are brothers. Krypto is my dog and the two of us can communicate through a rare connection shared between a Kryptonian and an animal from the planet Krypton called Convergence. When I was a baby, my father, Jor-El discovered that Krypton was going to be destroyed. He managed to gather a few of our people to his cause of evacuating the planet before Krypton imploded on itself; the rest of our race foolishly believed that nothing was wrong and perished during the planet's demise.

"Kara and I grew up on the ship my father built, the Endurance. Ours has been a life filled with visiting other worlds to refuel and replenish supplies while in search of an uninhabited planet our people could colonize. We ended up here after coming out of an asteroid field that damaged our shield generators. Your world leaders and heroes know of our existence but the general populace of your planet remains in ignorance. You see, we need iron in order to repair our ship and my father struck an accord with your leaders that he alone would mine the iron while the rest of us remained on the dark side of your moon on the Endurance.

"Now, you're wondering if that's true then why am I here?" Clark paused to send him a grim smile. "The true reason goes back to when I was seven years old. Simply put, I was a rather adventurous child and left the ship to explore a planet that thrived on trade of all kinds only to be picked up by the intergalactic children slavery division."

"That actually exists?" Jimmy gasped, interrupting only out of pure surprise.

Clark nodded. "Unfortunately it does. Thankfully, my father discovered my disobedience and managed to come in contact with the Green Lantern Corp. They found the place I was being kept, rescued me, and brought me back to my parents. After that, my father forbade me from ever leaving the Endurance. I have obeyed my father but my bitterness towards him grew to the point that we had a disagreement I am not proud of. There is a lot about our culture that may seem foreign to you but one thing you need to understand is that words are power for my people. I said certain things to my father that led him to sneaking me onto his ship and depositing me in Smallville Kansas with the Kents – truly some of the best human beings a person could meet.

"My father asked if I could stay with them for the duration of his time on Earth mining for iron and they kindly agreed to his terms. For reasons I don't even fully understand, they helped me master my powers, gave me a name to go by, and consider me to be the son they never had but always wanted. I only left them because I dreamt of Lois."

"Wait, what?" It was Kara who interrupted this time. "You dreamt of this woman?"

Clark nodded in all seriousness. "The first time I dreamt of Lois was after we left the asteroid field. The second time was when I was on the Kent farm. The second dream took place on the Daily Planet roof though I didn't know the location at the time." He glanced at Lois who smiled at him kindly. "From our conversation and a little help from Chloe" – he inclined his head towards her – "we figured out Lois was a reporter. Since Chloe was moving to Metropolis she suggested I come with her since the chances of finding Lois amidst the Daily Planet reporters would be easier than searching for her through the internet in Smallville. I personally believe fate played a hand in this since of all the cities in the world I might have found her, the first one I came to just happened to be the one she lived in."

"And the first time we met, you saved me," Lois interrupted, leaning back into the couch cushions.

"He did?" Jimmy wondered.

Lois nodded. "He heard my heartbeat and saved me from some jerk that was going to have a little bit of fun with me in an alley before killing me for Intergang."

Jimmy shuddered while Kara looked at Lois and then her cousin in surprise. If she was interpreting Lois's words correctly, Kal saved her from a murdering rapist! Kara felt her skin crawl from the very thought of what almost happened to Lois Lane.

"Wait, he heard your heartbeat?" Jimmy questioned.

Clark blushed, scuffing his foot a little on the ground. "Um, Lois's heartbeat calms me."

Kara's eyes widened as she glanced at Jimmy. Her heart pumping quickly in her chest, she kept her expression neutral as she asked, "Is her heartbeat the last thing you hear after blocking out all other noise?"

Clark nodded. "Yes. What is the last thing you hear, Kara?"

Kara glanced at Jimmy once more while frantically scrambling for something to say. "Um, I'm not sure. I'll talk to you about it later. First you should finish your story."

Clark sent her a quizzical stare and Kara swallowed nervously. Of course he could hear her elevated heartbeat and see her glances directed towards Jimmy. He wasn't a complete idiot. Could Jimmy's heartbeat really be what his cousin heard to calm her down? For some reason, he hoped that was true even though Jimmy was significantly younger than her.

Deciding to confront Kara about the matter later as she requested, he nodded and muttered, "Of course… Jimmy, when under a yellow sun, Kryptonians gain superpowers. We develop super strength, super speed, super hearing, super breath, superhuman senses, x-ray vision, heat vision, microscopic vision, invulnerability, and the ability to fly."

Jimmy let out a low whistle. "Wow."

Clark sent him a half smile. "Yeah, it's pretty cool. But under a red sun, we're just like any other regular human being."

"So you got here and – wham! – you had superpowers?" Jimmy asked, looking at both Clark and Kara.

Clark nodded. "Yep; it was terrifying and exhilarating all at once. Krypto has all of those abilities too."

"Krypto the superdog," Jimmy muttered, looking at Krypto who raised his head in superiority.

_That's right, human. Bask in my glory._

"Krypto," Clark chided.

_What? He's obviously amazed that there is a creature with such abilities that doesn't look like him. It's probably rattling his brain. _

Clark rolled his eyes.

"What did he say?" Chloe wondered.

Clark shook his head. "He's just exercising his pride. Anyway, the reason I bring up the powers is because they are how I found and saved Lois. Once we met, something happened."

"The Recognition of Souls," Kara guessed.

Clark nodded.

"I'm sorry, what?" Jimmy interrupted, obviously recognizing he was missing something the others seemed to understand.

"The Recognition of Souls," Kara said again. "It's what happens when two soul mates find each other. Sometimes the results are immediate but other times they come after several encounters. Kal, was it immediate for you two or did you have to meet a couple of times?"

Clark grinned at Lois. "What do you think, Lois?"

Lois shrugged. "When I first saw Clark I was half drugged from that guy in the alley but I can say that I felt something weird… like some unknown force was pulling me towards him. I couldn't get him out of my head. When I saw him at the Daily Planet, I had to get him alone so I yanked him into a conference room and after interrogating him about saving me we came out of the confrontation with a date."

"Are you serious?" Jimmy said looking between the two with a small grin.

Clark smiled sheepishly. "Well, I wasn't about to let her slip out of my sight. In answer to your question, Kara, I was the same as Lois. I was drawn to her."

"When did you speak the Sealing Vow?" Kara asked.

"The night of the date," Lois answered, "Scared the heck out of me too. I knew something had happened but I didn't know what."

"What's the Sealing Vow?" Jimmy asked.

"It's a specific phrase that when spoken bonds two souls together," Chloe answered. "Isn't that right, Clark?"

Clark nodded, impressed. "Uh, yeah, that's what it is."

"Wow, wait a sec," Jimmy muttered. "So, you mean to tell me that you and CK's souls are bonded together, Lois?"

"That's what it means," Lois said nonchalantly, as if the bonding of souls wasn't that big of a deal. Jimmy stared at her in consternation. "What?" she asked.

Jimmy shook his head to get his bearings. "It's just… you're Lois Lane. You're the most self sufficient woman in the city of Metropolis. Independence is your middle name!"

"No it's not; it's Joanne."

"That's not the point, Lois," Jimmy grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Look, Jimmy, I'm still me. It's just, when it comes to Clark things can get a little different."

"I don't get it," Jimmy muttered.

"We'll probably get it when we're married," Chloe comforted.

"I hope so," Jimmy scowled. "So, you met Lois, the two of you shared this vow thingy, and now you want to stay on Earth instead of going home to your own people?"

"That pretty much sums it up," Clark said sitting down next to Lois. He felt exhausted. How many times was he going to have to tell this story?

There was a moment of silence before Jimmy scrubbed his face with his hands and leaned back in his chair. "So… you're an alien," he muttered.

"Yes…" Clark answered hesitantly. Jimmy had taken everything so well at first but now Clark wasn't so sure that was the case. His hands were shaking slightly and his face was white as he looked at Clark again.

"Kara and your dog are aliens too?"

"Yes," Kara answered while Krypto nodded.

Jimmy rubbed his face again and let all the air out of his lungs before looking at Lois and Chloe. "And you two are fine with this? Lois, you're fine with CK or Kal-El or whatever his name is being from another planet?"

Lois shrugged. "Like he explained, Jimmy, we're soul mates. I'm instinctively fine with it. Is it still a little weird? Yes, but I really _am_ okay with it."

"And I'm totally fine with having a best friend for a superhero," Chloe put in.

"And to think two farmers out in the middle of Kansas took you in without a second thought," Jimmy muttered, contemplating everything. "You know, most people might think your people are here to take over the world, especially with you having super powers."

"It is not our intention to take a planet that already occupies life," Kara stated. "My Uncle Jor-El made it clear to your world leaders that he was only going to mine for iron. He is supervised by your world's heroes and he alone is authorized to be here on Earth."

"But he brought you and CK here," Jimmy said. "He broke the rules!"

"He did," Clark muttered, "but I drove him to that. It's my fault and nobody else's."

"Kal, it's not your fault," Kara chided gently. "Your father is an idiot who finally saw sense. Now he's trying to atone for the damage he has caused in his relationship to you."

"I'm grateful for what he has done," Clark answered.

"Do you forgive him?"

"It was I who thought I needed to be forgiven by him," Clark muttered, looking at the ground. "I told him I hated him, Kara. We both know the power of words on our planet."

Kara rolled her eyes. "He's your father, Kal. He will not disown you for some trivial drivel you spat in a moment of emotion."

"Maybe," Clark muttered.

Kara frowned. "I am sure he will forgive you, Kal. What I'm unsure about is how he will take your relationship to Lois Lane. No offense to you but you are not one of us," she said, staring at Lois intently. "I fear our people will reject your vow."

"They can't," Clark said firmly.

"Kal, do not be naïve enough to think that," Kara snapped.

"Kara, I'm not going back to the Endurance."

"Excuse me?"

"I belong here, with Lois, with Earth," Clark stated. "Everyone has a purpose in life and I finally found mine. You know that I have never fit in with our people. I have always considered myself an outsider there but here, here I finally feel content."

Kara's eyes filled with sympathy as she shook her head. "Your father will never allow it."

Clark stood. "We don't have time to discuss this now."

"Kal, don't run way from this!" Kara snapped, standing up too.

"Kara, a man is going to die in a few hours if I don't act," Clark muttered.

Kara searched her cousin's eyes. "What are you planning to do?" she whispered. "Do you plan on flying in and saving the man? You're not a Green Lantern, Kal! It's not your job! You are of the House of El and eventual successor to my father, Zor-El, as the head of the family. You are meant to lead our people like your father has. It is your birthright."

Clark shook his head. "I'm sorry, Kara, but you're wrong. Lois, we need to get going. Kara, stay here until we return."

"Kal," Kara grabbed his arm, something that surprised them both. She removed her hand immediately but Clark didn't move away. "I don't know what you're planning to do but please, be careful," she muttered.

Clark smiled. "I will be. Stay here, please." He looked at Jimmy who was watching him without emotion. "I'm sorry for deceiving you, Jimmy."

For the first time in over an hour, the young photographer's face broke into a smile. Shrugging, he leaned back. "What the heck? When you think about everything, it's pretty cool. I mean, if you do get to stay, you're going to be the coolest superhero Earth has ever had. I mean all the powers you can do? It's incredible. You can rule the world if you want to but I can tell that you only want to help. You're a good guy, CK. I could tell that from the moment we met. Not to mention Lois wouldn't date an idiot."

Lois grinned. "You've got that right, Jimmy," she muttered, kissing Clark's cheek.

Clark smiled at Jimmy. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He turned to Chloe. "Do you mind if I crash here for the next couple of hours, Chloe? I'm exhausted and I need to pick my brain for a while."

Chloe laughed. "Sure, I don't mind. When I first found out, I had to do the same thing."

"I suppose I will stay here," Kara muttered, sitting down on the couch, "should you have any more questions, Jimmy," she added quietly.

Jimmy blushed. "Oh, uh, thanks Kara."

Clark caught Chloe's eye. The blond grinned, wiggling her eyebrows slightly. Clark smirked but kept his thoughts to himself though Krypto heard him loud and clear.

_I suppose they would make a good couple,_ he muttered.

Clark inwardly sighed. Maybe, he thought hopefully. _Do you want to stay here or would you like to come with us?_

Krypto shrugged. _You two might need my help again so I guess I'll tag along. _

Clark grinned. "Don't get too cocky."

Krypto only bumped into him as he walked past, heading for the door. Clark looked around the room one more time at his friends and cousin before taking Lois's hand. "We'll be back in a bit. Don't feel obligated to wait up for us."

"Have a good time!" Chloe said waving cheerfully before turning to Kara for an interview of sorts. "So tell me what Clark was like as a baby."

Clark shook his head before shutting the door behind him. Shortly after he and Lois reached the sidewalk, Clark let out a heavy sigh.

"That went well," Lois muttered.

Clark shook his head again. "I never thought Kara would be here."

"She's really pretty."

Clark sent her a half smile. "She always has been. What was my father thinking, allowing her to come?"

"She said she blackmailed him because she wanted to see you. Can you blame her for worrying? If Lucy magically disappeared on me, I'd worry too."

They walked into an abandoned alley. "You're right of course," Clark sighed. "But now isn't the time to worry about this. We need to get back to the Daily Planet and find that address."

Lois rubbed her eyes. "Ugh, you know what? Forget searching through files. I don't think I can handle that right now anyway." Whipping out her cell phone, she called Maggie Sawyer.

"Lane, you'd better have one heck of a reason for calling me at one in the morning!" Maggie growled the second she answered.

"Maggie, I need to know where Greg McAvory lives," Lois said without pause.

"What? Why would you want to know that?" Maggie grumbled.

"Maggie, please," Lois begged. "Henderson is going to die if we don't talk to McAvory."

"What would McAvory know that could make that happen?" Maggie demanded, waking up instantly.

"I don't have time to tell you everything, Mags," Lois groaned. "I just need the address. Please."

"Fine, give me a minute," Maggie muttered. Lois heard her shuffling things around. "Okay, here it is; you got a pen?"

Lois wanted to smack herself over the head. She didn't have anything on her but her tape recorder. Just when she was about to say something, Clark shook her head and signaled for her to give Maggie the go ahead. Remembering his eidetic memory, Lois's eyes brightened. "Sure, go ahead," she said, holding the phone out so Clark could hear the address.

"1720 Sierra Drive," Maggie muttered.

Clark nodded, signifying to Lois he had memorized the residence. She put the receiver back to her ear. "Thanks Maggie."

"You're welcome. A word of caution, Lois."

"What?"

"You might want to wear a protective vest. You never want to startle a cop in their own house."

Lois smirked. "I think I have one of those to spare. Talk to you later, Mags."

Closing her phone, she threw it in her bag and looked up to find Superman standing in the alley. She raised an eyebrow but smiled. "The super stripper strikes again."

Superman blushed. "Lois."

She laughed, hugging him. "Can I ask a favor?"

Superman looked down at her, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Need a lift to Sierra Drive?"

"Please?"

Superman kissed the top of her head. "Hold on tight."

Lifting off into the air, he flew into the dark cover of night with Krypto beside him, silently praying the whole way to Sierra Drive that McAvory would cooperate and help them save Commissioner Henderson before it was too late.


	17. Discovered

17: Discovered

Batman and Wonder Woman were perched on the roof opposite to Windy Pines Apartments. Their keen eyes watched as Kal-El, his dog, and Lois Lane left the apartment and wandered around the building. What shocked both of them this time, however, was the man appearing in the sky in a dark suit with a bright red cape trailing around him with Lois Lane cradled in his arms.

"So he made himself an outfit," Batman muttered. "Cute."

"What is wrong with him wanting to embrace his vision?" Wonder Woman asked, eyeing him with slight amusement. "I personally think he looks good in tights and a cape."

"Diana," Batman growled, annoyed.

Wonder Woman laughed, wrapping her arms around the Dark Knight. "You know, I can't kiss you the way I like when your face is covered in that cowl."

"Diana," he muttered a little more gently but still in his gruff Batman tone, "now isn't the time for that. We need to follow them."

"Why? They're just trying to meet up with a source. Besides, aren't you a little more concerned about the cousin I told you about?"

Batman's eyes were still trained on the blond Kryptonian speaking animatedly to Chloe Sullivan about a story from Kal-El's childhood. Batman tapped his ear, turning off the mechanism he'd used to listen in on the revelation Kal-El or Clark Kent had just given to Jimmy Olsen.

"Why would he tell Jimmy Olsen all of those things?" he muttered.

Wonder Woman sighed, turning off her own device Batman had lent to her before sitting down comfortably next to him. "Well, from what we gathered, Jimmy saw something he shouldn't. I didn't think Kara would have met up with them so quickly but I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Their powers are quite remarkable, aren't they?"

"Indeed," Batman muttered, his eyes still trained on Kara even though he couldn't hear what she was saying anymore.

"You don't seem too surprised by the reason Kal-El is here on Earth," she commented after a moment's silence.

"That's because I already knew."

"What? How?"

"J'onn read Jor-El's mind. He knew about Kal-El from the beginning."

"Why didn't he say anything?" Wonder Woman questioned with furrowed brows. "He usually doesn't hide things from us."

"He didn't believe Kal-El was a threat," Batman answered. "Before we went to the Endurance the first time, he ran off to meet him in Smallville. Kal-El's intentions to be a hero were already ingrained into his mind when they met. The relationship he has with Lois Lane was a surprise though."

"I have a bad feeling about that," Wonder Woman sighed.

"As do I," Batman admitted, "but only when I think of Jor-El."

Wonder Woman nodded. "I cannot see him taking this well."

"He won't. He gave Kal-El the chance to roam around Smallville and the first thing his son does is run off to Metropolis in search of a girl."

"But you heard him," Wonder Woman countered. "He dreamt of Lois Lane before he even came to Earth!"

"I wonder why," Batman growled. "Dreaming about someone you love is one thing but dreaming about someone you've never met and having them end up being your soul mate I've never heard of before."

Wonder Woman grinned. "Why Batman, it almost sounds as if you're jealous."

"I just don't believe relationships between people are that easy," he muttered.

"We were pretty easy," she muttered, taking his hand to play with his fingers.

"We got lucky."

Wonder Woman smiled, kissing the side of his face despite the mask. "I'm glad."

Batman responded by interlocking their fingers. "Are we going to tell the others about Kal-El now that he's decided to dawn a cape?"

Wonder Woman shook her head. "I don't think it wise. We should continue to let this play out the way it has. Who are we to interfere with fate?"

"I just hope he doesn't do something dangerous."

"We'll keep an eye on him just like we will with Kara Zor-El. I like her, by the way. I don't think we have to worry about her."

"She appears to have a good head on her shoulders."

"She's the only one who wasn't afraid to talk to you."

Batman smirked. "You've got a point there."

"So, now that Lois and Kal-El or Clark have gone off to do reporter work, can we return to what we were doing before you started tracking Kara's movements?"

Batman raised an eyebrow and looked around. "Maybe a little," he allowed. "We don't want to draw too much attention."

Wonder Woman grinned as she gently turned his head towards hers to kiss his soft lips.

o0o0o

Kara wasn't sure when Kal-El was going to return but she didn't feel like sleeping. Chloe had lent her a pair of loose pajamas and she had gratefully accepted them since they were long sleeved and covered her quite nicely. Chloe had offered her bedroom to sleep in but Kara had politely refused. Not only did she feel strange sleeping in someone else's bed, she was wide awake. This was why she now found herself sitting across from Jimmy Olsen, a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. Chloe had gone to bed after making the hot beverage for them.

Kara was eyeing the hot chocolate with mistrust. Noticing this, Jimmy cleared his throat. "You know, it doesn't taste that bad."

Kara looked up at him. Realizing that he had been staring at her as she silently contemplated whether or not she should drink the brown liquid, she blushed. "It's the color," she confessed.

Jimmy laughed. Kara found the noise quite pleasing. "Yeah, it looks bad but trust me, it tastes amazing. Go on; try it."

"Okay," Kara muttered while hesitantly lifting the mug to her lips. Sipping slowly, she allowed the drink to dance around in her mouth and immediately her taste buds took off. "It's sweet!" she cried excitedly.

Jimmy smiled after taking a sip from his own mug. "See? Told you that you could trust me."

Kara found herself smiling warmly at him before downing the contents of the mug in two seconds. Jimmy's eyes widened. "Wow! Careful it's… hot?"

Kara smacked her lips together, grinning. "That tasted wonderful."

"Wait… are you invulnerable on the inside too?" Jimmy wondered.

Kara blinked. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just… it's hot chocolate. It should have burned you."

Kara looked down at her now empty mug and looked a little embarrassed. "I guess I need to work on pretending things are hot and cold, huh? I thought these powers wouldn't be so hard to hide but…"

"It must be difficult," Jimmy commented.

Kara nodded. "I can't believe that just a few hours ago I didn't have them. I was just like you. I mean, I'm Kryptonian and you're not but I could bleed and stuff."

Jimmy chuckled. "I get it."

Kara blushed. What was wrong with her? Why did she feel like her tongue was tied? She stared at Jimmy for a long moment and discovered that he was staring back just as intently. Kara swallowed. Breaking the eye contact, she leapt to her feet. "I think I'm going to return this to the kitchen."

"Oh… uh, okay," Jimmy muttered, turning back to his hot chocolate.

Kara entered the kitchen and tried to calm her heart which was pounding ridiculously in her chest. "Snap out of it, Kara," she whispered to herself. Placing the mug on the counter, she turned round, leaned against the cupboard, and took several deep calming breaths. What were these intense feelings? She'd only looked into Jimmy's eyes. Why would her heart take off just because of that?

Ahhh, said the annoying voice in her head, but didn't you react similarly when you shook his hand in the elevator?

Kara shook her head. That was just because she had to! She was nervous about touching someone not only because of her abilities but because Kryptonians weren't supposed to touch! It wasn't right.

Then why did if feel so good?

"This is ridiculous," Kara grumbled, frustrated. She was standing in the kitchen having a conversation with herself! Dismissing her thoughts and silencing the strange voice in her mind, she went back into the living room and sat down next to Jimmy. The second she saw him, her heart took off again. Ignoring the feeling, she asked, "So, Jimmy, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Right now?" Jimmy asked, suddenly self conscious.

Kara shrugged, pulling her long blond hair around so it draped in beautiful golden folds across her shoulder. "Why not? Both of us are wide awake anyway."

"I don't think you'd find me very interesting," Jimmy muttered, sipping the rest of his hot chocolate.

Kara looked at him strangely. "Why do you doubt your value?"

"Huh?" Jimmy hadn't been expecting her to ask him that. Feeling as if his face was as red as his hair, he mumbled, "Nobody else has, really."

Without thinking, Kara took one of Jimmy's hands. "I'd like to know."

Jimmy's heart took off as he felt a strange sensation flow up his arm from her soft touch. The hairs on his arm stood up and he involuntarily shivered as he stared into her angelic face for that was the only way he could describe Kara Zor-El. She was flawless like a diamond. Why would a girl like her be interested in him? He was way beneath her standards and yet she said she wanted to know more about him. He stared down at where her hand still lingered over his. Her skin was so soft as if it had never been exposed to hard labor before. Jimmy wondered if that had to do with her superpowers or her upbringing. He found he really wanted to know everything he could about her.

The moment Kara's hand had connected with his, her body shook and her heart constricted. Tingles of indescribable pleasure danced though her body and she felt herself leaning closer to him out of pure instinct. Realizing how close she was becoming, she quickly pulled away, fear gripping her as she tried to fight these strange feelings. Part of her wanted to run away, to bolt out the window and run as far away from Jimmy Olsen as she could possible go but some greater force kept her seated next to him. As she observed him, she discovered that she wanted to know all there was to know about him. She noticed him looking at their hands and after a gentle squeeze, she forced herself to pull her hand away.

He glanced up at her only to find her smiling at him encouragingly. "Go on," she prompted kindly. "Tell me all there is to know about James Olsen."

Jimmy grinned and Kara couldn't help but long to kiss that grin. Inwardly shaking off these feelings, she forced herself to concentrate on what he was saying.

"Alright," he laughed. "Well, where to start?"

"The beginning is as good a place as any," she suggested playfully, nudging him with her shoulder. Why had she done that?

"Well, I was born in Yonkers, New York. My dad was in the military but he went missing somewhere in Southeast Asia before I was born. My mom naturally became very protective of me after she received the news about my dad. I grew up in Metropolis. My mom ran a newsagent to pay for the bills. She had me get up early and collect stories about Metropolis from newspapers for years. I liked doing it. My favorite thing was the pictures. I've always wanted to be a photographer. My mom gave me my first camera when I was eleven. I broke it two months later and had to earn my own money to get a new one. Needless to say I took better care of my second camera than my first."

Kara laughed. "Sometimes that is how you learn."

"Preferably not but you're right," Jimmy smiled.

"I would agree," she said cheerfully. "Education is fun but not if you have to learn the hard way."

"I don't know. I never much liked school."

"Really? Why?" Kara asked curiously. She loved education. Learning new things always fascinated her.

Jimmy shrugged. "Honestly, I found school boring."

"Do you not like to learn new things?" Kara asked, slightly disappointed.

"It's not that," Jimmy said hastily, sensing he'd upset her somehow. "It's just that my teachers and the way they taught was really dull."

"Oh, I see!" Kara said, her face brightening. "Instructors play a key role in knowledge. I am sorry yours did their job poorly."

Jimmy found the way she spoke a little strange but also charming. "Yeah, well, you can't win in everything. I learned a lot on my own and I can't say every teacher was terrible. Some of them were cool but for the most part school was a bore. I learn better from hands-on experience anyway."

"I see," Kara muttered. "We are different in this regard. I learn more from lectures and conversations. Although, when it comes to learning how to control superpowers, I'm at a loss."

Jimmy smiled. "Hey, give yourself a break. You can't expect to master something in a day. I've been studying photography since I was little and I still have loads to learn. That's the beauty of life though; you're always learning something new."

Kara stared at him for a moment and felt the familiar stirrings of attraction growing within her. "I suppose you're right," she muttered. "You are an easy person to talk to Jimmy. Though you disliked education, I believe you have learned quite a bit in the short years you have lived. How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen."

Kara's jaw dropped. "So young!" she gasped aloud.

"Um… how old are you?" Jimmy asked, suddenly afraid.

"In Kryptonian years, I am twenty nine."

Jimmy stared. "But… you don't look that old."

Kara smiled though there was a part of her that was disturbed by how young Jimmy was and the strange feelings she felt towards him. "You do not look that young. I thought you older."

"Really?" Jimmy asked, slightly happy that she thought he was older like her. But then his heart deflated. She was ten years older than him. There was no way he had a chance with her.

"You're intellect is higher than the average nineteen year old human," Kara said after a moment. "At least, I think so."

"So you're saying I'm smart."

Kara smiled. "Yes, Jimmy, that's what I'm saying."

After a short silence, Jimmy cleared his throat. "So, what about you?"

Kara looked at him. "Is there not more to know about you?"

Jimmy shrugged. "I'm sure there's more but nothing particular comes to mind for me at the moment. Tell you what, why don't you tell me about your background and then we'll ask each other questions."

"Alright," Kara agreed. "I was born into the House of El. My father is Zor-El and my mother is Allura In-Ze. On Krypton, women keep the last name of their father's House even after they are married."

"So you'll always be Kara Zor-El?"

Kara nodded. "Yes. I lived on Krypton until the age of seven. I don't remember much but the memories I do have are happy ones. Life was simple. Kryptonians begin education at the age of three so I would go to education in the morning, go home in the early evening, spend time with my parents, go to bed, and repeat everything again the next day. I do remember when my Uncle Jor married my Aunt Lara, Kal's parents. Kryptonian unions are simple. You exchange the Sealing Vow before the Council of Elders, they approve your union, and you leave to the home of the man whom you married. There is a small gathering to celebrate and then everyone goes home."

"Sounds simple," Jimmy commented. "Weddings on Earth can be way over the top."

Kara nodded. "I am aware of them. My Uncle Jor downloaded my mind with all of Earth's affairs while traveling here. That is why Kal and I are able to comprehend and identify things like humans do."

"I wondered about that," Jimmy said. "How did your uncle get all that information?"

Kara looked at him sheepishly. "Forgive me for saying this, Jimmy, but Earth's technologies are light years behind Krypton's. My uncle was able to hack into your satellite systems and download all of the information into an education crystal which transports the information into the cerebral tissues of the brain."

"Wow, you have technology that can do that?" Jimmy inquired, surprised.

Kara shrugged. "Like I said, we are an advanced civilization. Most Kryptonians are very proud of that and look down on other species of lesser intelligence."

"What is your opinion?" Jimmy asked nervously, feeling like a moron for some reason.

Kara found herself touching his hand again. "I think humans are fascinating," she admitted. "You may be eons behind us but that is only because our civilization has lived longer. Your people have the potential to one day evolve to be where we now are. Everyone learns at different stages, Jimmy. It is like you said; you cannot master something in a day. It takes time, effort, and dedication to achieve great things. Personally, I feel that I am not as wise as I should be. I tell you this in confidence that you will not repeat my confession."

"Of course," Jimmy reassured, squeezing her hand.

Kara found the gesture pleasing instead of revolting. It felt natural and oddly she welcomed it gladly. Looking into Jimmy's beautiful blue eyes, she knew that she could trust him with something she'd never admitted to anyone aloud. "I feel that Kal is wiser than me," she revealed. "Funny, right?" – she laughed at herself – "In some ways I feel pathetic. I'm older than he yet I look to him as if he were my elder brother. He's so wise. He's a protégé to our people. I'm not envious or jealous of him; in fact, I'm grateful. I don't know if I could handle the pressure but I can't deny that part of me wonders what others think of me. I am of the House of El, one of the oldest existing Houses among my people. Ours is a heritage of greatness. I'm afraid I will never measure up to the expectations my ancestors have left for me to follow.

"Some consider me a disappointment because I was born to Zor, the elder of the El brothers. As a woman, I will not be able to carry on the El name. It will die with me. When Uncle Jor and Aunt Lara had Kal, there was a huge celebration because it was said that Aunt Lara couldn't have children. Yet, through a miracle, Kal was born. He is the miracle for our family. He will ensure the House of El lives on. But… his soul is intertwined with a human woman. I fear for him, Jimmy. He has so much responsibility but he does not want it. He desires to stay here and though I fully support him, I don't believe he will be allowed to do as he wishes."

Jimmy stared at Kara for a long time. "You really care about him, don't you?"

Kara smiled fondly as she thought of Kal-El. "Yes. He is more than just a cousin to me. I see him as the sibling I never had. Oh, Jimmy, I haven't seen him this happy and alive since he was seven years old. Though I appeared angry, I was merely shocked to see him with Lois Lane. You see, Kryptonians don't touch."

Jimmy blinked. "What?" he asked incredulously.

"Physical contact is frowned upon in our society," Kara explained.

Jimmy, realizing that he was holding her hand, retracted his immediately. "Oh gosh! Kara, I'm sorry! Honestly, I wasn't trying to offend you. I had no idea!"

"Jimmy," Kara said kindly reaching for his hand and taking it in her own, "Despite what I just told you, I like holding your hand."

Jimmy stared as Kara slipped her fingers into the spaces between his. They fit perfectly. "Y-You do?" he asked, his heart beginning to race again as another shiver ran down his spine.

"I do," Kara muttered, blushing. "Kryptonians don't touch because we've blindly been taught that it is something reserved for the most private of moments. Even husband and wife hide their affections behind closed doors."

"No wonder you freaked out so much when you caught CK kissing Lois," Jimmy muttered.

Kara chuckled. "Yes, that was a knee-jerk reaction. Now that I have had time to reflect, I am not surprised to see him so openly intimate. Kal has always been different. He loved expressing his passions but I had to drill it into his head to hug me in private settings. He didn't stop embracing me until he was a teenager. I found that I missed those hugs. After that he became a shell of the happy, loving little boy I'd come to love. I had always found his passion a little strange but deep down I admit it felt natural. Seeing him now, openly displaying that enthusiasm with Lois Lane, causes me great joy."

"You're afraid his dad won't see his relationship the same way you do," Jimmy guessed.

"Absolutely," Kara admitted without pause. "I'm afraid the entire Kryptonian race won't understand! I'm terrified of what Uncle Jor will do. Kal may be stubborn but he respects the will of his father. He will do as he says even if it goes against everything he desires."

"But, something doesn't make sense," Jimmy contemplated. "If that's true, why did he leave Smallville and come here?"

Kara smiled. "Uncle Jor told me that when he left Kal with the Kents he was asleep. Uncle Jor instructed the Kents to watch over him until he could return."

Jimmy's eyes widened. "CK found a loophole. Since your uncle didn't order for them to keep him on the farm, he was able to leave."

Kara nodded with a grim smile. "It is somewhat unfortunate that Kal has become so skilled at finding those when it comes to his father's rules. At least this time it appears to have worked out for him."

"So… was it hard growing up surrounded by space?" Jimmy asked, sensing it was time to change the subject.

"Sometimes," Kara admitted. "It was always welcoming to leave the ship and meander around on different worlds. I wasn't able to do that until I completed my education at the age of eighteen."

Jimmy sat back, his eyes darting back and forth as he let his imagination wander. "I have a hard time knowing about Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern's existence but listening to you makes me feel even smaller in the grand scheme of things."

"It is easy to feel that way," Kara admitted. "I feel the same sometimes."

"Glad I'm not the only one," Jimmy chuckled.

"Feeling that way is why I enjoy being on the Endurance," Kara sighed. "It is nice being amidst people who see, recognize, and awknowledge you."

Jimmy stared at her before looking down at their intertwined hands. "Wish people here treated me that way," he muttered under his breath.

Kara looked at him. "Do they not?"

"Huh?" Jimmy gasped. "You heard that? Oh, right – super hearing."

Kara smiled a little apologetically before taking both his hands in her own. "Jimmy, I am sorry that you feel that others do not notice you. They don't know what they're missing out on."

Jimmy looked down at their hands again before looking up at Kara. "Thank you. That means a lot, especially coming from you."

Kara searched his features, memorizing every detail. He really was handsome. "I mean every word," she whispered.

Was he suddenly closer than before? Kara didn't know but she didn't really care. In fact, she longed to close the little distance left between them. Following that feeling, she drew even closer. She could smell his unique scent – he smelled of ink, paper, and pine; a strangely wonderful combination. At this point she could see herself reflected in his baby blue eyes. Kara paused, closed her eyes, and then leaned forward.

Their lips met and it felt like an explosion of emotions swirled through every fiber of Kara's being. Her heart constricted before beating wildly in her chest while pleasurable shivers rattled her entire body. Jimmy's soft lips slipped repeatedly over hers, one of his hands leaving hers to hold the side of her face. His touch was soft, gentle, and wonderful. Kara couldn't get enough of him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she slipped her fingers into his soft red hair. Jimmy's hand snaked from her face to the base of her neck at the same time and the two of them pressed even closer together while his other hand climbed up her back to rest in between her shoulder blades.

The two pulled away at the same time, each breathing heavily, searching the other's eyes. Both were bright-eyed. Kara rested her forehead against his, her slender, straight nose, touching his slightly rounded one. Closing her eyes, she reveled in the emotions she was feeling. She thought she would be consumed by the fire within her any moment. A stirring within her caused her heart to pick up and she was pleased to hear Jimmy's was beating just as rapidly as hers. Leaning away from him, her hands still resting behind his neck, she searched his eyes and a longing to be with him forever spurred the words from her mouth. "Forever yours and yours alone," she whispered.

As he heard those words, Jimmy's soul rattled within his bones. Shivers of pleasure and devotion he couldn't fully comprehend traveled through every vein in his body. As if he were running on autopilot, he moved his hand back to Kara's face. She leaned into his palm as his thumb rubbed her cheek back and forth. Staring into her eyes, a deep stirring within his heart urged him to repeat the same words she had just uttered. "Forever yours and yours alone," he muttered back. His soul purred in contentment.

A smile more beautiful than any he had ever seen lit Kara's face and for a moment he thought he was staring into the face of an angel. Her golden hair falling around her face like a halo, her eyes dancing happily with the same emotion she felt, he watched as she leaned forward again and kissed him senselessly. Jimmy did the same, desperately desiring to convey what he was feeling towards her in a way that words never could. Just when he considered pulling away for air, Kara not only pulled away but disappeared from his side.

Jimmy blinked, the warmth of Kara's skin still lingering around him like a ghost. "Kara?" He looked around and found her plastered to the living room wall, her arms at her sides, her legs apart, with an expression of utter horror on her face. Concerned, Jimmy made to get up but Kara threw out a hand. "Don't!" she cried, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Kara, what's wrong?" Jimmy asked.

Kara covered her mouth. "What have I done?" she whispered.

Jimmy stood up and walked over to her, unable to sit on the couch and watch her in distress. The second he placed his hand against her neck, Kara gasped. His hand immediately soothed her and she found herself wrapping her arms around him, crying into his shoulder uncontrollably. She should have run away, she should have leapt out the window and tried to fly, but she couldn't. She was locked in his embrace. Why? Because she knew she wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Jimmy held her tightly. He was experiencing a wide range of emotions; terror, fear, confusion, excitement, and contentment all at the same time. He just barely met Kara and yet he'd just kissed her furiously on the couch as if they had been dating for months! And then, he'd felt all these strange feelings and then Kara had said those words to him. Then he'd felt even stranger feelings before suddenly repeating the words back to her. Now Kara was crying. What the heck was going on?

"Great Rao, what have I done?" Kara whispered through her tears.

Jimmy pulled her away from him but kept his hands on her shoulders. Kara looked beautiful even with her nose slightly pink and tears trailing down her cheeks. "Kara, what is going on?" he asked.

Kara shook her head as she bowed it shamefully. "Do you not realize what just happened, Jimmy? We performed the Sealing Vow."

Jimmy felt like someone had punched him in the stomach and he'd been blown off his feet. "We did what?!"

o0o0o

Superman touched down in a small patch of trees in a park about a block away from Sierra Drive. The small neighborhood housing the McAvory family was on the outskirts of Metropolis; apparently the Deputy Commissioner had wanted to raise his daughter in a safer environment than in the middle of the city.

Changing back into his Clark Kent clothes, Clark replaced his glasses before taking Lois's hand and smiling. Lois shook her head. "That's never going to get old. Thanks for flying us here."

"You nearly fell asleep on the way over."

"I did not," Lois grumbled in denial.

"Lois," Clark said gently, "since I know it's pointless to dissuade you right now will you at least allow me the reassurance that you'll sleep when all of this is over?"

Lois rolled her eyes but she was smiling. "If I must."

_Stubborn woman_, Krypto commented as the three of them wandered away from park down the sidewalk towards McAvory's house.

_Tell me about it._

Greg McAvory lived in a rather large home. From its size one would think that a large family lived here instead of a single dad with his one daughter. "That's the rich for you," Lois muttered as she waved her hand towards the neatly trimmed bushes lining the driveway.

"So, what's the plan here, Lois? Are we going to walk up and knock on the front door?" Clark whispered; he didn't like sneaking around on other people's property in the middle of the night. Someone might get suspicious of them and the last thing he needed was to be arrested; lack of any records regarding him would definitely raise some concerns.

"That's what I was going for," Lois muttered. "If he doesn't wake up, we'll have to throw rocks at his window until he does."

"Rocks?" Clark inquired. "Doesn't that increase the chances of breaking the window?"

"If you threw it maybe," Lois laughed.

_She's got a point._

"Even so I don't like the idea of throwing rocks at a policeman's window."

"Oh, stop worrying, Smallville," Lois teased. "The man isn't going to open the window and start shooting blindly into the grass."

"Hopefully not," Clark muttered.

Stepping up to the giant doors with small panes of glass etched in floral patterns decorating the sides, Lois raised her fist and rapped against the wood. Clark's super hearing immediately picked up on McAvory's cursing but instead of coming from upstairs where the bedrooms were, it came from the living room. Clark used his x-ray vision to find McAvory pushing himself out of a Lazyboy chair. He was in his pajamas and a robe but he appeared wide awake. _At this hour?_ Clark wondered to himself.

_Perhaps he can't sleep_, Krypto suggested.

The light flipped on to the hall and Lois stepped back as the door swung open. McAvory didn't look well. Dark circles clung under his slightly bloodshot eyes and he had a five o'clock shadow covering his face. His blond hair was slightly tousled and his broad shoulders were slumped forward.

"Who the heck are you?" he demanded, eyeing them up and down. "And what the devil are you doing on my doorstep at one thirty in the morning?"

"Mr. McAvory, I'm Lois Lane, this is Clark Kent. We're reporters for the Daily Planet."

McAvory's face paled. Clark noted that his heartbeat skyrocketed in seconds as his eyes widened the size of goose eggs. "I don't know what reporters are doing here at such an unsightly hour but I'd think you'd have more respect and tact than this!"

He made to shut the door but Lois threw out her hand. "Wait! We know about Nicholson."

McAvory's heart skipped a beat. "I don't know who that is. Excuse me."

And before he could slam Lois's hand in his front door, Clark reached out and yanked her back. Infuriated, Lois pushed herself away from Clark and pounded on the door. "Hey!" she shouted angrily, "Get back out here, you jerk! We were talking to you!"

"Lois!" Clark hissed, grabbing her fist. "It wouldn't do to provoke him. Besides, I'm having a hard time hearing what he's saying with you shouting."

Suddenly sheepish, Lois curbed her temper. "Sorry," she muttered.

_He's talking to someone, Kal!_ Krypto said.

"I know," Clark muttered, listening in.

"Who was at the door?" a voice asked. From his super hearing, Clark could barely make out the words being spoken into the receiver of McAvory's cell phone.

"Reporters," McAvory answered.

"At this hour? Who were they?"

"Lois Lane and some other guy from the Daily Planet."

The voice swore into the receiver. "We got a tip off that two Daily Planet reporters were sniffing around in Gotham yesterday around sunset. They found Nicholson."

"It couldn't have been these two," McAvory countered. "They wouldn't have made it back to Metropolis in so short a time."

"Lois Lane was one of the reporters," the man in the receiver snapped. "I don't know how she got back to Metropolis so quickly but she's getting too close to what we're trying to do. McAvory, I want you to kill them both, now, while you've got the chance!"

"But –"

"Do you want to see your daughter again?"

"Please," McAvory begged, "you promised that if I did what you said that you wouldn't harm her."

"And that will still be the case if you do as I say and kill those reporters!"

"Wait!" McAvory cried. "If I kill them, and allow you to kill Henderson tomorrow, will you return Lexi to me?"

"That was the agreement."

"Alright," McAvory muttered sadly.

"Report when you've got the job done. And remember, we're watching you so don't try anything funny."

"Of course."

Clark turned back to Lois who was standing there looking at him expectantly. "We've got a problem. I don't have time to explain."

_Krypto, you get McAvory. Whisk him off into the sky but allow him to shoot at us first. I'll protect Lois and we'll meet you up in the air. Get as far away from here as possible. Hide in the bushes and sneak up on him from behind._

_Understood,_ Krypto muttered before leaping into the shrubs.

"Clark, what is going on?" Lois demanded as he spun her around and forced her to start walking down the sidewalk.

"Do you trust me?" he muttered.

Lois put her foot down, stopping them on the driveway. "Of course I trust you, Clark, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stand here and –"

Her words were cut off as McAvory's door burst open. The Deputy Commissioner was pointing his Glock 22 right at Lois. The gun went off several times, McAvory determined to make sure the deed was done. Clark grabbed Lois and spun her around, wrapping his arms around her protectively as the bullets soared into his back.

_Now Krypto!_

McAvory let out a frightened scream which started on the ground and stopped some seventy feet in the air. Clark turned around. McAvory's gun and one of his slippers were lying on the ground where he used to be.

"What on earth just happened?" Lois cried, peeking around Clark's large arm muscles.

"I have no idea, Lois," Clark lied, pushing up his glasses. "It's a good thing I wore a protective vest under my shirt as a precaution."

"What are you –"

Clark cut her off by pulling her into a kiss. "Pretend," he whispered against her lips before kissing her again.

Lois was no fool. Clark had heard something she hadn't and if he said to pretend that probably meant to go along with what he'd just said. Pulling away from the kiss, Lois grabbed his shoulders. "Clark, did he seriously shoot you? Are you alright?"

Clark's eyes danced with amusement. She was a good actress. Hopefully he could play his part just as well. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, he made his breath come out shakily as if relieved. "Yeah, I'm fine. Looks like listening to the chief about wearing a bulletproof vest was the right thing to do."

"Yeah," Lois muttered, her words coming out just as shakily ask his. "What happened to McAvory though? One second he was shooting at us and the next he was just gone!"

Clark shook his head. "I don't know but we should probably call the police."

"Good idea," Lois said. "Oh, I must have left my cell phone back in the car. Come on; let's go get it."

"Okay," Clark said. "But stay close; we wouldn't want something else to happen tonight."

They walked briskly down the sidewalk until they reached the park. Changing into the suit, Superman quickly scooped Lois into his arms and took off while looking up. Krypto was twenty feet above them with a struggling and rather frightened McAvory.

_Krypto, keep him in the air. I'll come to where you are in a moment._

_Alright but hurry up,_ Krypto grumbled. _He's really putting up a fight and his vulgar language isn't helping._

_I'll hurry._

"Clark, where are we going?" Lois asked as he quickly headed back towards the main part of the city.

"I don't think it would be wise for McAvory to see you land with Superman when you were just with Clark Kent. If we're going to make this dual identity thing work, we have to start acting the part."

"That's not fair!" Lois grumbled. "This is my story, Clark! I need to be there to interrogate him!"

"Lois, please, allow me to talk to him first."

Lois folded her arms and shook her head. "No!"

"Lois, please, for my sake?"

Lois pouted, her eyes closing as she let out an angry snarl. "Fine! Fine, fine, fine! But you'd better bring him to me when you're done with him. Daily Planet roof in ten minutes; you've got that?"

"Yes ma'am," Superman replied, kissing her temple. He set her down two minutes later on the Daily Planet roof. "I'll be back in ten."

"You'd better be!" Lois shouted after him. "Be careful," she added in a quiet whisper.

Rocketing through the air, Superman created a sonic boom that caused those sleeping in the city to jump and those who were awake to swear loudly in surprise. He reached Krypto and McAvory in seconds. Suddenly stopping, the force of wind from his arrival smacked into McAvory, sending his robe whipping backward.

"What have you caught, Krypto?" Superman asked.

Krypto raised an eyebrow. _What are you doing?_

_Just play the part._

_Fine._

"Who are you?" McAvory spluttered, terrified.

"That depends on you," Superman answered. "I could be a friend or a foe. Hopefully a friend."

"What do you want?"

"To talk," Superman answered. "Although, maybe here in the open air isn't the best place; you don't exactly look that comfortable."

It was true. McAvory's arms were raised awkwardly in the air, the robe he was wearing the only thing preventing him from falling over a hundred feet. Superman decided to relieve Krypto's mouth. Grabbing McAvory by the underarms, he immediately took off for a remote apartment complex far away from the man's home.

Setting him down on the ground, Superman was silently amused as the poor guy stumbled over his own two feet in an attempt to get away from him. Sighing, he super sped in front of him with his arms folded. McAvory cried out and turned to run in the opposite direction but Krypto swooped down, baring his teeth while hovering in the air. McAvory put on the brakes and stared from Krypto to Superman and back again.

Superman walked towards him, closing the distance, his cape majestically swishing back and forth from the movement. McAvory reminded Superman of an animal knowing that its predator was about to end its life. Letting out a sigh, he spotted a crate and sat down on it, completely throwing the Deputy Commissioner off guard.

"Krypto, you can relax," Superman said, patting the side of the crate, indicating the dog to join him. "I don't think Mr. McAvory is going to attempt to run away again. I think he's figured out that wouldn't be in his best interests." He sent McAvory a quizzical stare.

McAvory nodded vigorously though he was still shocked by the strange being sitting on an upturned crate that could fly and move with incredible speed. The only thing keeping him from bolting was curiosity. Who was this man? Was he a hero? He didn't appear to have ill intentions. Then again, the F.E. Foundation that had approached him seemed harmless at first too. McAvory had had enough of men trying to force him to do their dirty work. He wasn't about to bend to the will of another man, even if said man could fly and move around in the blink of an eye.

"Alright, you wanted to talk, so let's talk," McAvory said sounding braver than he felt. Truth be told, this man scared the crap out of him.

Superman's piercing blue eyes seemed to seer into McAvory's soul. Even from this distance, he could tell that McAvory was unnerved. "Alright," he said gently, trying to convey through his tone that he meant him no harm. "I should start by asking why you tried to shoot those two reporters."

McAvory's jaw dropped. "How…?"

"Super hearing," Superman answered, pointing to one of his ears.

"Okay… look," he muttered, looking back and forth, "I can't say."

"They have your daughter."

Once again, McAvory was shocked. "How did you know that?"

Superman sighed. "Lois Lane and Clark Kent are friends of mine. They have been reporting their findings on Intergang to me and I've been trying to help them solve the case. They found out you were involved with the group. We honestly believed you were willingly working with them but I overheard your phone call tonight."

"You were there? I didn't see you."

"That's because I was hiding." It wasn't a lie; Superman had been hiding underneath Clark Kent's outward persona. "Look, Mr. McAvory, I want to help. You obviously got into a bad spot with these men when your daughter was hurt. I'm guessing they promised to be a good Samaritan and cover all the bills free of charge?"

McAvory stared at Superman for a long moment in silence before finally cracking. "Alright," he cried hysterically, "You're right! Two days after the accident, the F.E. Foundation approached me and said they would cover all of my daughter's medical bills. I accepted their help because I wasn't thinking straight. My wife had just died, my daughter was in the hospital on the brink of being taken away from me as well, and I didn't have the money required to pay for the hospital care. If I wasn't so distraught I would have realized that the Foundation was false. They told me that because they had helped me, in order to keep my daughter safe, I had to do what I was told.

"Now they tell me they're going to kill Henderson and place me as the next Commissioner. In order to keep me from talking, they kidnapped my daughter. I haven't physically seen her in three months. They allow me to see her through webcam but it's not the same. She's terrified and there's nothing I can do to comfort her. All I can say is everything is going to be alright but I don't know if I believe it. I'm at the end of my rope. I don't know what to do anymore."

Watching this poor father break down before him, Superman was filled with compassion. Standing up, he walked over to McAvory and took his shoulders. "Sir, I will do everything in my power to help you."

McAvory looked into Superman's determined expression and didn't find an ounce of deceit. His eyes were the windows of a pure soul. McAvory shook his head. "I don't know what you can do to help."

"Do you know where your daughter is being held?"

"In a warehouse down by the docks in Hob's Bay, I think," McAvory said. "I saw the room she was being held in and there was a crate behind her. The warehouses are full of crates similar to the one I saw in the webcam."

Superman nodded. "Alright; I promise I'll find her and bring her to you."

McAvory's eyes widened. "What?! You can't! They'll kill her if I try anything!"

Superman stood tall and looked down at McAvory. "Do you trust me?"

The Deputy Commissioner opened his mouth to protest but the look in the hero's eyes gave him pause. Swallowing with difficulty, he spoke his thoughts. "The last time I trusted a man, things ended badly for me."

"I can assure you that my services are free of charge, no strings attached. I was once in the same position as your little girl. Someone saved me because my father trusted that they would bring me back to him. They did so. I know how terrified your daughter must be feeling. I lived it. I only want to help."

McAvory felt a strange peace wash over him from his words. "Alright," he muttered. "I trust you."

Superman nodded firmly. "Now, here's what's going to happen. I'm going to take you to my friend, Lois Lane. She's on the Daily Planet roof. I'm sure she'll have her own questions for you to answer. I'll leave Krypto with you to protect you should anyone from Intergang locate you and try to do something. Meanwhile, I will go and save your daughter."

Before McAvory could get out a word, Superman lifted him once more by the armpits and flew off towards the Daily Planet roof. Krypto took off right beside him.

_Nicely done._

_You think so?_

_I believe you could have been more intimidating. Why didn't you ask him how Henderson is going to be murdered?_

Superman smiled. _I figured I'd leave that question for Lois. _

_I see. Your saving grace for leaving her on the rooftop?_

_You guessed it._

Krypto laughed. _I knew it._

The second Lois noticed them, she leapt to her feet. It was now close to two in the morning and as he observed her, Superman knew she was pushing herself to stay awake.

_She's the most stubborn woman I have ever met_.

"There you are!" Lois shouted as Superman lowered McAvory down to the roof. "What kept you?"

"We had to discuss something before I could bring him here. Where is Mr. Kent?" Superman asked, looking around.

"He's downstairs, trying to get in touch with the police," Lois replied smoothly.

Superman nodded. "Very well. Mr. McAvory, I will return shortly. Miss Lane, I'm leaving Krypto with you for protection purposes."

"Where are you running off to?" she questioned, her eyes burning with confusion.

"There's something I have to do," he said firmly.

Lois looked from McAvory to Superman. Something was going on. Frowning but trusting he would fill her in on everything in due time, Lois waved her hand. "Fine but don't be gone long. I'm not a fan of dog sitting."

Krypto looked highly offended. _I beg your pardon!_

_Krypto, relax, this is all a ploy._

_Ploy or not it still hurts my feelings! I am the last dog that needs to be dog-sat thank you!_

Superman rolled his eyes before smiling at Lois. "I should return soon." With a last nod to McAvory, he disappeared into the night heading towards Hob's Bay.

"And there he goes," Lois sighed, leaning against the banister.

McAvory didn't dare try to bolt with Krypto around so instead he joined Lois and watched as Superman's red cape disappeared around a skyscraper. "Who is he?" he muttered.

Lois smiled. "A friend. So, Mr. McAvory, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

McAvory shook his head stubbornly. "I'm not going to give you any answers. Not until I know for certain my daughter is safe."

"She will be," Lois promised. "She's in good hands."

"I believe your friend can be trusted but… you have to understand my hesitancy," McAvory sighed. "Lexi is all I have."

Lois put a warm hand on his forearm. "Mr. McAvory, I can't imagine what you've had to go through these past few months but I need the information you have. With your help we can bring Intergang down once and for all. They won't be able to hurt or threaten anyone else. Think about it. If you tell me everything you know, we can make sure what happened to you doesn't happen again."

McAvory bit his lip as he contemplated her words. He'd thought of going to Henderson for months but he didn't dare do anything when Intergang kidnapped his daughter from her own bed three months ago. He was terrified of what Intergang would do to him and Lexi if they discovered his betrayal but he was tired of being their puppet. He'd had to dance to their strings for way too long. Miss Lane was right; he had the capability of putting an end to the abuse. And that hero had promised to bring Lexi back. He could be trusted. "Very well… ask your questions Miss Lane."

Lois whipped her recorder out of her bag so fast that McAvory hadn't even seen her move. Clicking the recorder on, she immediately plunged into the interview. "Mr. McAvory, thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

Treating this as if his life wasn't on the line, McAvory calming responded, "Pleasure to be here, Miss Lane."

Lois raised an amused eyebrow but plowed on. "After some investigation, I came across an article concerning the tragedy that took place for your family in Gotham City four years ago. I'm sorry for what happened to you."

"Accidents happen."

"Yes. Well, it was fortunate your daughter was able to make a recovery."

"With the help of the F.E. Foundation, it was," McAvory replied, signifying he'd rather jump into the meat than dance around it.

Lois was pleased. She hated having to wheedle information out of people. "The F.E. Foundation? I've never heard of them before."

"That's because they don't really exist," McAvory revealed.

"Really? But, how were they able to help you all those years ago?"

"The F.E. Foundation is a scam," McAvory sighed. "It's actually a false charity division set up by crime bosses Carmine Falcone and Morgan Edge."

Lois felt a thrill go through her. "I knew it," she whispered before clearing her throat. "Mr. McAvory, we all know that Carmine Falcone is a significant crime boss in Gotham City but Morgan Edge is a respected citizen of Metropolis. He's the president of Galaxy Broadcasting System or WGBS."

"That's true," McAvory agreed, "but he's also the leader of Intergang."

"How do you know this?" Lois asked eagerly.

"Four years ago, I was sitting in Gotham General Hospital wondering how I was going to pay for the medical bills from the car accident when a man approached me. His name was Kane Nicholson. He told me that he worked for the F.E. Foundation and Mr. F and Mr. E of that foundation had generously stepped forward to pay for the bills. I accepted without thought, the money was handed to me, and I considered myself fortunate but then, two weeks after Lexi's recovery, I was dragged out of the hospital in the middle of the night and tossed into a black car.

"I'd just begun my job in Metropolis as a police officer so I was familiar with the two men sitting in the car with me. I just couldn't believe that Morgan Edge, a respected Metropolis citizen, was sitting in the same car as Carmine Falcone. At the time, they were working together on drug deals being transported from their respective cities and needed my help to keep Metropolis PD from stumbling into their business. They told me I was indebted to them and threatened to kill me and my daughter if I refused to comply.

"And so my life changed from being a respectable, honest man to one who had to lie to everyone about everything. The business dealings between Carmine Falcone and Morgan Edge stopped a year after they started blackmailing me. However, since I'd done so well in the force and kept getting promotions, Edge kept his eye on me, used me at his convenience. His plan to place major figureheads under his control has been his obsession since he founded Intergang six years ago. Commissioner Henderson became next on his hit list the second I was promoted to Deputy Commissioner."

Lois, suddenly remembering a press conference about six months ago, asked, "Is that why when you were given the promotion, you asked them to consider another candidate?"

"Yes," McAvory sighed. "Though everyone insisted I take it, Morgan Edge threatening to kill my daughter forced my hand to accept."

"Sources tell me that Intergang plans to kill Commissioner Henderson tomorrow at the press conference. Is that true?"

"That is correct," McAvory confirmed with a grim frown.

"Do you know how they plan to kill him?"

"They are going to rig a bomb into the microphone."

Lois stared. "They're going to _what?!_ But… what about all those people that will attend the conference?"

"They want to leave a dramatic effect," McAvory said darkly. "Intergang's plan is to instill fear in the citizens of Metropolis similar to the fear the people of Gotham have towards Carmine Falcone."

"Who's going to trigger the bomb?" Lois whispered.

"Rick Owens. He's the cameraman who will be present for WGBS."

"Of course! It's the perfect cover up! Nobody would ever suspect the cameraman. Wait, wouldn't he get caught in the explosion?"

McAvory's face darkened. "Yes but he volunteered to do it."

"He… volunteered?" Lois asked, appalled. "Why?"

"Some people are impossible to understand, Miss Lane."

Lois shook her head. She could never understand the mind and reasoning of such people. "If we can prevent this, is there hard evidence we can use to bring Morgan Edge down?"

McAvory actually managed a small smile. "Actually, there is. He called my cell from his personal office phone two days ago. He wasn't thinking straight at the time or else he would have used a phone that was untraceable. I think one of his business deals went sour. Anyway, in that call he told me that Rick Owens was going to do the deed and that I needed to make sure to steer clear of the press conference in order to live to take the Commissioner's place when the time came."

Lois's mouth dropped open. "How could he make such a stupid mistake?"

McAvory chuckled. "He was in the middle of making a dirty deal with Sal Maroni but it was interrupted by Batman. I guess Maroni thought that if he met with a member of Intergang in Metropolis instead of Gotham that the Dark Knight wouldn't find him."

"Wait, you mean to say that Batman's in Metropolis?"

"He was yesterday. Police officers found Maroni strung up like a festival pig in Suicide Slums with the Dark Knight allowing them to see him just before he slipped into the shadows."

"I haven't heard about this at all!" Lois complained, angry that she had neglected to learn about such an important story.

"That's because we didn't report it to anyone."

"What? Why?"

"We try not to let people know when Batman decides to hop over into our turf. We don't want the citizens of Metropolis fearing that Gotham's scum are attempting to leak their way into the city."

"Has that been happening a lot?" Lois wondered.

McAvory shook his head. "No. Batman and Gotham PD do a pretty good job at keeping their criminals inside their city walls. It only happens once in a while. Unfortunately, Sal Maroni had been under the Bat's radar when he snuck out to strike the deal with Intergang."

"What was the deal?"

"The usual," McAvory shrugged, "drug trafficking. Morgan Edge sometimes makes agreements with other crime bosses in order to keep the peace. Some of his men were trying to start an organization in Gotham. Seeing Maroni's territory threatened, Edge offered for him to come to Metropolis to discuss easier drug smuggling procedures from the city – which of course would be made possible once I became his Commissioner puppet."

"Well, no wonder he's upset. With Maroni arrested, his men are going to blame Edge."

"Exactly," McAvory muttered.

"What do you think he's going to do to pacify them?"

McAvory's countenance filled with guilt as he hung his head. "It's not what he's going to do, Miss Lane, it's what he's already done."

"What do you mean?"

McAvory sighed. "A small batch of Metropolis PD left three hours ago with Maroni to take him back to Gotham for trial. They were ambushed halfway by members of Intergang who injured all the officers and freed Maroni. He's probably back in Gotham with his thugs right now."

Lois pursed her lips. "And you knew it was going to happen."

"Yes. I couldn't say anything, Miss Lane! Remember, they have my daughter!"

Lois sighed, shaking her head. "Well, I pity all of them."

"Why do you say that?"

Lois raised an amused eyebrow as her face darkened. "Intergang just freed one of the criminals Batman caught. Would you seriously want to be on the Dark Knight's bad side?"

McAvory shuddered. "Let's hope for their sake he never finds out."

"I don't know," Lois mused evilly, "Perhaps letting him in on the fact that Morgan Edge freed Maroni might help us bring Intergang down for good."

"I've heard enough stories about the Batman to know I'd rather avoid working with him if I can help it," McAvory grumbled. "The man is said to be insane."

"Don't judge a hero by his cover," Lois chided gently. "Well, I think that's all the information I need." – she flipped the recorder off – "Thanks for the interview."

But McAvory wasn't looking at her. His eyes were trained on the man flying towards them with a young woman in his arms. Lexi was fourteen, her chestnut hair billowing around in the wind. Her slender arms were wrapped around Superman's neck in a death grip, her face buried in his chest. The pajamas she wore were old, raggedy, and stained but besides her clothes and her malnutrition, she was unhurt.

"Lexi!" McAvory cried the moment he saw his daughter in Superman's strong arms.

The girl's head swung around and her heart leapt in her chest. "Daddy!" she cried, tears beginning to pour from her eyes.

Superman landed on the Daily Planet roof and gently set Lexi back on her feet. The second she had her bearings, the teenager ran into the arms of her father. "Daddy!" she sobbed, hugging her father as tightly as she could.

"Lexi, oh thank heaven," McAvory muttered, kissing her hair as he held her close. He pulled her away to search her face. "You're alright," he muttered.

"Yeah thanks to him!" Lexi said, pointing at Superman who stood next to Lois with his arms folded and a nice smile on his face.

"Thank you," McAvory whispered. "You saved her."

Superman smiled. "I'm glad I could help."

"Thank you so much!" Lexi cried. "Thank you for rescuing me."

"There must be some way to repay you," McAvory said.

Superman shook his head. "I do what I do because it's the right thing to do, sir. I don't expect payment for my services. However, perhaps you can do me a personal favor?"

McAvory paused, looking nervous. "What is it you want?"

"Stay here until I can find a safe place for the two of you to hide," Superman stated. "I don't want to give Intergang any chances of finding where you are."

McAvory sent him a genuine smile. "I think we can do that."

Superman turned to Lois. "I gather that you have the information you need, Miss Lane?"

Lois held up her recorder. "I've got it right here."

"Alright; Krypto, stay here with the McAvorys. We'll be back."

_Fine but this is going to cost you. We're going to Smallville to play fetch for five hours after this is over. You hear me Kal!_

Superman grinned before turning back to Lois. "I'm going to take you to Commissioner Henderson now. He needs to know what's going on so we can plan accordingly. Take care, Mr. McAvory, Lexi."

Scooping Lois into his arms, he took off into the air. The second they were out of sight of the Daily Planet, Lois kissed his cheek. "How hard was it to rescue her?"

"For me it was a piece of cake," Superman answered with an amused smile. "I super sped into the warehouse, knocked out all the men by flicking them in the forehead, consoled Lexi by saying I was there to rescue her and bring her back to her father, and then we flew away."

Lois shook her head. "I'm proud of you, Clark. You've come really far." She kissed him again, this time on the lips. Clark kissed her too but made sure to keep his eyes on where he was going. "Clark? How do you know where to go?"

"When we were in Henderson's office before, there was a piece of private mail on his desk. I memorized the address the second I read it."

"Impressive," Lois commented.

"Thanks. He lives near where McAvory lives, actually. I guess he doesn't want to raise his family in the middle of the city either."

Two minutes later they dropped down on Huckleberry Lane. The dim streetlights were the only sources to illuminate the sidewalks and darkened street. The homes on either side of the road were deathly quiet. Lois walked beside Superman as he strolled up the garden path of a cheerful yellow house. Small flowers bloomed in front of the home's front windows, the colors ranging from deep purples to bright pinks.

"So, what's the plan?" Lois whispered as they stopped on the threshold.

"I was thinking you could go in alone at first and have Henderson listen to the tape. Then suggest to him that you have a friend who can help tomorrow. After that I'll knock on the door."

Lois yawned. "Alright, let's get this over with." Slamming her knuckles against the wooden door five times, she waited.

"He's coming," Superman muttered. "Don't worry; I'll be right above you."

Lois turned to look at him but he was already gone, the whisper of a breeze the only indication he'd been there at all. The door flung open and when Lois turned back around she found a gun in her face. "Geez!" she shrieked, reeling backwards. "Henderson, what the heck do you think you're doing?!"

"Lane?!" Henderson cried, lowering the gun immediately. "What are you doing here at two thirty in the morning?"

Lois rubbed her eyes. "Henderson, I've had a really long day. Can I talk to you, please?"

"You look terrible," he muttered, stepping aside to let her in.

Lois smiled weakly as she wandered in past him into his living room. "Thanks."

"Can I get you anything? Coffee?"

"Coffee would be great," Lois sighed.

After putting the coffee on, Henderson returned. "It should be ready in a little bit. So, what's going on, Lois?"

Lois tiredly set the recorder on the table. "I've got something you need to listen to."

"Okay," Henderson muttered.

"Don't worry about getting up to get the coffee. I'll get it when it's ready."

Henderson looked at her strangely but Lois merely shook her head before turning on the tape. She watched Henderson's expressions transform from one emotion to the next as he listened silently to his best friend's confession. Lois went into the kitchen when the coffee was ready. Pouring the dark liquid into the mugs Henderson had left out, she returned to the living room and placed a mug in front of him but he didn't move. He was in a state of shock. Lois felt pity for him as the tape came to its conclusion.

"I had no idea," he whispered.

Lois smiled sadly. "It just goes to show that all of us carry around a weight, Bill."

"How did you get this?"

"A friend helped me get him to talk."

"A friend?"

"You'll meet him in a minute. Listen, Bill, Intergang is going to try to kill everyone at that press conference. What do you plan on doing to stop them?"

"I'm going to call in the bomb squad before they can sabotage the microphone. I'll also have Rick Owens arrested in the morning."

"If you do something in advance, they'll know that McAvory ratted them out," Lois pointed out.

"What do you suggest, Lois? We have to do something."

"Remember how I mentioned my friend? I think he can help."

Henderson scoffed. "Lois, this is a job for professionals."

"You're wrong, Bill," Lois said standing up because there was a knock at the door. "This is a job" – she pulled the door open – "for Superman."

Standing at his full 6"4', Superman filled the whole doorframe, his cape fluttering lightly back and forth. His broad shoulders took up the entire hallway and he had to step sideways to avoid hitting Lois as he walked past her into the room where Henderson sat frozen, his eyes wide.

"Commissioner Henderson," Superman said, holding out his hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

It usually took a lot to scare the Metropolis Police Commissioner but this caped hero definitely frightened him. The muscles of his arms were as big around as Henderson's thighs for goodness sake! And it hadn't escaped his attention how the guy had to turn to the side just to walk down the hall into the living room. Besides his impressive physical appearance, the hero's presence demanded respect, invoked intimidation, radiated confidence, but also possessed a sense of compassion. Henderson found himself in awe.

"It's nice to meet you too," Henderson sputtered, his brain temporarily malfunctioning.

"Bill, this is my friend, Superman," Lois introduced. "He's new in town. He's actually expressed desire to be the resident hero of Metropolis."

"If you'll have me," Superman said.

Henderson, realizing he was supposed to say something, shook his head. "Oh, uh, sure why not? We don't have any of those yet."

"I assure you that I will uphold the laws and aid the good men and women who already serve the citizens of Metropolis. I'm not here to replace anyone."

Henderson nodded. "Okay… uh, so what can you do?"

Superman sent him a charming smile. "I've been blessed with many abilities. I'm afraid that in order to learn what they are you will have to read the exclusive Miss Lane will print in the Daily Planet soon."

"You're giving me the exclusive?" Lois wondered a little surprised.

Superman smiled at her. "You are the first person I saved when I arrived here, Miss Lane. When I found out you were a reporter I figured I had found my own personal press agent. Unless, of course, you don't want to be?" he raised an amused eyebrow in her direction.

"No, no, of course I'd love to be your personal chronicler!" Lois replied eagerly.

"Excellent," Superman said in good cheer, "Now, Commissioner, I know many lives are going to be threatened tomorrow. I heard that your plan is to bring in the bomb squad and arrest Rick Owens."

"How did you know that?" Henderson wondered.

"Super hearing," Superman said while pointing to one of his ears.

"Can you hear anything?" Henderson asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Anything and everything all the time," Superman answered, nodding. "It can get quite loud sometimes but thankfully I can focus in on what I want to hear. That makes things easier."

"Cool," Henderson muttered.

Lois cleared her throat. "Um, Bill…"

"Oh, right," Henderson said, remembering himself, "Well, if you're here to help, what do you suggest we do, Superman?"

"We don't know when that bomb is going to go off but we know Rick Owens will trigger it."

"How can we stop him without alerting Intergang that we know what they're up to?" Henderson asked.

"I'll take care of the bomb," Superman promised. "I'll have to wait until he activates it before I can act, however."

"That's insane!" Henderson complained. "How can you stop a bomb that's already been triggered?"

Superman turned his eyes fully on the Commissioner and Henderson was struck by the hue they held; he'd never seen that color of blue in a human before. It was unearthly and the sincerity of his gaze was so intense that Henderson automatically knew he could trust every word this man said. "I'm very fast, sir," he assured.

"You might say he could give the Flash a run for his money," Lois opined.

Henderson's slightly bushy eyebrows rose. "Really? Well, okay then, I trust you Superman."

"After I take care of the bomb, your men can move in and arrest Rick Owens before he can slip through the crowd," Superman instructed.

"Look, I trust you, but since I'm a police officer, I'm naturally prone to want a backup plan," Henderson confessed.

"If you don't see me in the area an hour before the Press Conference, cancel it and send in the bomb squad," Superman suggested.

"Where should I look for you?"

"I'll be hiding on one of the rooftops. Whisper my name and I'll reveal myself to you; I'd rather remain as inconspicuous as possible."

"Alright," Henderson muttered.

"Great," Lois said, slapping her knees before standing up. "Well, I'm exhausted. I think it best if we all get some sleep."

"One moment, Lois," Superman said. "We still have the matter of the McAvorys' safety to consider."

"Oh, right," Lois muttered. "They're stashed on the Daily Planet roof right now, Bill. Do you have a safe house they can stay in?"

"I have a summer home in Cherry Grove Beach. That's in South Carolina," Henderson offered. "They can stay there until all of this mess is over. I can have them on a plane tonight."

"That won't be necessary," Superman said. "I'll fly them there myself."

"You can fly?"

"Quite well, if I do say so myself," Superman answered, smiling.

"Well, okay then," Henderson muttered. "Give me a second and I'll get you the keys."

Disappearing into the kitchen, Henderson grabbed the keys to his summer home and returned, handing them over to Superman along with a piece of paper containing the address. "I won't lose them," he promised, securing them in his large palm.

"Thank you," Henderson muttered, "for being so willing to help."

"It's what I want to do," Superman said. "Take it easy, sir. I'll see you tomorrow."

"The press is going to have a field day over this, you know," Henderson sighed to both him and Lois.

"We'll deal with that when it comes," Lois muttered. "Good night Bill. See you in the morning."

"Bye," he said, shutting the door in a slight stupor.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" Lois slurred. She was so exhausted her eyes were beginning to droop on their own.

Superman smiled warmly at her as he scooped her into his arms. Her head fell against his broad chest. "I think we are."

"Good," she sighed.

Superman had taken to the air, cradling her in his arms. He paused a moment to wrap his cape around her for warmth before continuing to fly back to Chloe's apartment. Two minutes later, he settled Lois down on Chloe's couch. Jimmy was nowhere to be found, Chloe was asleep, and Kara was on the roof. Deciding that he would seek Kara out later, Superman covered Lois in a fleece blanket and kissed her cheek.

"I'll be back," he whispered.

Lois sighed, "M'kay. Love you."

"I love you too." Kissing her soft lips, he pushed the hair out of her face before heading back out into the night.

Weaving through the skyscrapers, he came upon the Daily Planet in seconds. Shooting up the side of the building, he came to a stop once he reached the roof. McAvory and his daughter were still awake. Krypto was sitting on the banister right in front of him, sensing his approach.

_It's about time you got back here,_ Krypto complained. _I was beginning to wonder what to do with these two._

Superman patted Krypto's head before smiling at the McAvorys. "I'm going to take you somewhere safe until all of this blows over."

"Where are we going?" McAvory asked.

"I would say but I'm not taking any chances when it comes to your safety. Just know that nobody will be able to find you there."

McAvory looked at his daughter. "Are you okay with this?"

Lexi nodded. "We can trust him, Daddy. Surely you know that by now."

McAvory smiled. "Okay. But, can you carry both of us at once?"

Superman grinned. "It won't be a problem." Wrapping his arms around both of them, he took off from the Daily Planet's roof. "I'll try to fly as fast as possible. We have a ways to go but I should be able to get us there in good time."

"Sorry for the inconvenience," Lexi muttered.

"You're not an inconvenience, miss. I'm just glad I can help."

_Where are we going Kal? _

_South Carolina. Commissioner Henderson has a summer home there they can stay in until all this nonsense is over._

_That was nice of him._

_He's a good man. I think he'll be fun to work with in the future._

_Did he see you in the suit?_

_Yes._

_So this is really happening? You're really going to be a hero._

_Yeah; everyone will be introduced to Superman tomorrow when I save Commissioner Henderson at the press conference._

Krypto let out a sigh. _Your father is going to find out about this you know. He'll come here to confront you._

_I'll deal with that when the time comes. I'm more concerned about saving everyone tomorrow at the moment. _

_Well, just know that I will support you no matter what happens._

_Thank you, Krypto. You're the best._

_I know._

Superman chuckled softly. They dropped the McAvorys off at the summer home fifteen minutes later. After making sure they were safely inside and instructing them to stay indoors, Superman and Krypto took to the air and broke the sound barrier as they flew back to Metropolis.

_You can go inside, _Superman said as they reached Chloe's apartment again.

_Where are you going?_

_Kara's on the roof. I've got a feeling we need to talk._

_Alright but don't stay up all night, Kal. You need some sleep at least. A lot is going to happen tomorrow._

_I know. Goodnight Krypto. _

_Goodnight, Kal._

**AN: I know there's a pretty big age difference between Kara and Jimmy right now but that will all make sense later in the story. :) Thanks for sticking with me and being so patient!**


	18. Superman

**AN: Keep in mind that Ching-Mi and the others weren't downloaded with the education crystal like Kal-El and Kara so they are unfamiliar with where things are. Also, the drastic age difference between Kara and Jimmy will make sense in the end. :)  
**

18: Superman

Ching-Mi had left the Nightstrider an hour ago in search of Jor-El. He'd checked three of the seventeen mines he'd been able to gather were in the United States without success. The next on his list was in Red Town, Alabama. After staring at a map of the United States on a billboard in the state of North Carolina, Ching-Mi ran at top speed down the highway. Reading the green signs that appeared on the side of the road, he was pleased when he saw he'd reached Alabama. Now all he had to do was find Red Town.

It took another half hour of wandering around but Ching-Mi finally found the right road that would bring him to where he needed to go. Running passed the few cars driving through the night he reached Red Town and extended his hearing. Immediately he heard Jor-El speaking to one of the heroes.

"Come on, Jor-El, you've got to try at least one."

"I have no desires to try that greasy substance you call food."

"French fries are food!"

Ching-Mi sped off towards the source of the voices and came to a stop outside of the cave's entrance two seconds later.

"Call them what you may," Jor-El muttered, "but –" he stopped.

"What is it?"

"Someone is outside the mine," Jor-El revealed.

Ching-Mi blinked. One of the heroes, the one who called himself the Flash, appeared before him. The Flash looked the man up and down, frowning in confusion when he saw the symbol across the intruder's chest. "Are you Kryptonian?"

Jor-El appeared in a rush of wind. "What?" he exclaimed. "Ching!"

Ching-Mi swallowed under the intensity of Jor-El's stare. Wishing he could melt into the floor, Ching-Mi tried to put on a brave face as he inclined his head respectively. "Jor-El."

"What are you doing here?" Jor-El demanded, his voice like thunder.

Ching-Mi winced but kept eye contact as he replied, "By order of General Dru-Zod, I and four others have been instructed to inform you of a threat to our race by the hands of the humans."

Jor-El's eyes narrowed. "And what threat might that be?"

"The military of the United States stashed seven deadly bombs in one of their cities with the intent to use them against us should we do anything they deem hostile. They mean to blow up the Endurance, Jor-El."

"What?" Flash cried, completely floored. "I don't believe that!"

"It's the truth," Ching-Mi calmly replied.

"How did General Zod come to know this?" Jor-El inquired.

"He hacked into the human's pathetic technology and learned of it."

"And so he sent you to investigate and inform me?" Jor-El asked, folding his arms.

"His wife Faora, Kur-Nor, Bal-Quin, and Gyru-Inz also made the journey. Faora instructed me to bring you to our ship to see the missiles for yourself."

"Wait, I thought you said the military had the missiles," Flash interjected.

"They did."

"Ching," Jor-El breathed, "you didn't steal them. Tell me you didn't."

"I was following orders," Ching-Mi answered, suddenly feeling foolish under Jor-El's scrutiny.

Jor-El pinched his nose and turned away, running a hand through his nose. Breathing deeply to calm the frustration and anger coursing through him, he surmised the worst but he decided to ask anyway. "Did the military discover you?"

"No… but you already know the reason why that is, don't you?"

Jor-El whipped around, his eyes narrowed. "What are you implying?"

Ching-Mi sighed. "Jor-El, we know what happens to us under a yellow sun."

"Who knows? Everyone on the Endurance?" Jor-El asked, fearing the worst.

"No," Ching-Mi said hastily. "The five of us here on Earth and General Zod are the only ones who know."

Zod. Of course! Jor-El shouldn't have been too surprised. But how had he found out about the special effects of a yellow sun? "Was it General Zod who explained the abilities to you?"

Ching-Mi nodded but then looked away from Jor-El. "He placed a hearing crystal in your ship, sir." – Jor-El's face filled with fury – "He only did it because he didn't trust the humans! His mistrust wasn't directed at you! But then you revealed to the humans the special abilities you have apparently known about for years. Was there really a planet we could have lived on? One where all of us would have powers?"

It was Jor-El's turn to look away. Staring at the trees in the distance, he muttered, "Yes. But," he turned back to Ching-Mi, "it would not due for us to have these abilities, Ching."

"Why not?" Ching-Mi asked, not out of frustration but sincere curiosity. "Are they so bad? The things we can do are remarkable."

"That may be true," Jor-El agreed, "but they're dangerous, Ching. Imagine babies and young children having these abilities. Their temper tantrums alone could level cities! And what if one day one of us decided to arrange a coup? The planet itself would be destroyed in the war that followed. The planet Uniaris may have been exactly like Earth and perfect to sustain life but its yellow sun would be poison to our hopes of rebuilding Krypton. That is why I deemed it uninhabitable and that is why I have done everything in my power to steer clear of solar systems with yellow suns."

Ching-Mi looked at him, searching his eyes and finding what he was looking for: the truth. He relaxed immediately. "I suspected your intentions were noble, Jor-El, and after hearing your explanation I am at ease. But I am not sure General Zod and the others will be satisfied like myself. They feel you have betrayed us. They can only see the benefits these powers will do for our people. I fear they may be blinded by other motivations as well."

"A fear we mutually share," Jor-El muttered, nodding.

"Look, if there are missiles, the heroes had no idea they existed," Flash said, speaking up.

"I believe you, Flash," Jor-El sighed. "But that doesn't change their purpose for being made. Ching, what does General Zod want you to do now that you have them?"

"He wanted you to see them with your own eyes and then return with us to the Endurance to show them to the rest of the Kryptonians. If you do not come, I and the others who are with me will be forced to arrest you. You will be tried for treason and your punishment will be given however the Council deems fit."

"What? That's outrageous!" Flash argued. "You can't seriously arrest him on claims of treason when he hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Flash, there is something deeper going on here than you understand," Jor-El said tiredly. "The grounds for my arrest will be upon suspicion of deceit."

"Why do you say that?" Flash wondered.

"Since Uniaris technically was able to sustain our people and I ruled against it because of my opinion of the unpredictability it would bring upon us, it is well to assume there may be other worlds I have said were unfit when that may not have been the case."

"Why would you lie about something like that?" Flash demanded. "We both know you have a heart of gold, Jor-El. You only want what's best for your people. Anybody with a brain can see that."

Jor-El sent him a small smile. "I appreciate your confidence in me, Flash. What you fail to understand is that there are many who envy the House of El. I am well aware of the secret contempt most have towards my House. I have known these things since I was a child. I'm afraid as a whole, my people would be glad to see a trial concerning me."

"You can't be serious," Flash muttered. "You saved every single one of those people on that ship. He can't be serious, right?" he asked, looking at Ching-Mi.

Ching-Mi looked away. "There are many who feel that way."

"Do you?" Flash inquired angrily.

"I do not," Ching-Mi said honestly, looking Flash right in the eye. "But I cannot lie and say many express the same view I do towards the noble House of El."

"I don't believe this," Flash muttered, pacing around. "Jor-El sacrifices all of his time and energies to fixing your ship so all of you can sail through the stars and while he's slaving away, someone's attempting to turn all of your people against him. How is that fair?"

"It's not, Flash," Jor-El answered, "but it is what has occurred. General Zod's intentions, I am sure, are to turn the public against me. However, that is only if I stand against whatever he is planning to do with these missiles. Ching, did he say what he wanted them for?"

"He only told us he wanted them as evidence."

"I find that hard to believe," Jor-El muttered.

"As do I," Ching-Mi agreed.

"Then what are you going to do?" Flash asked.

"Well, if I refuse, I will be arrested and taken to the Endurance by force," Jor-El sighed. "But I'm in the middle of mining for iron."

"We can help you with that," Ching-Mi offered.

Jor-El scoffed. "Pardon my opinion but I could never see Faora getting her hands dirty. And Kur-Nor and his loyal followers do not strike me as hard workers either."

Ching-Mi smiled grimly. "I agree with you there, sir."

Jor-El managed a strained chuckle. "Perhaps I can reason with them? Is there a way to communicate with General Zod from your ship?"

"I believe that can be arranged."

"Fine. Let us go."

"Wait, now?" Flash cried. "It's in the middle of the night!"

"This can't wait," Jor-El said.

Flash frowned. "Alright, but I'm coming with you."

Ching-Mi raised an amused eyebrow. "I don't believe you would be able to match our pace."

Jor-El surprised him by letting out a round of laughter. "Forgive me," he chuckled, "I laugh because the Flash carries the reputation of being the fastest man alive and he actually does have the capability of running faster than us."

Ching-Mi looked at the Flash who held a smug little grin. "I don't mean to brag," he said, flashing his white teeth, "but he's right, man. I could run circles around you and you wouldn't even know it."

Ching-Mi's face flushed a little from his foolish assumptions. "Very well," he muttered. "Though I disagree with the idea of having you accompany us. This is a Kryptonian matter."

"Ching, I intent to abide by the rules of having a hero of Earth accompanying me everywhere I go on the planet. He comes."

Ching-Mi sighed, "As you wish, sir. Follow me."

"Thanks," Flash muttered to Jor-El before the two of them rushed off after Ching-Mi who was heading east.

Along the way, Ching-Mi had been surprised to look to the right and notice the Flash running _backwards,_ not even breaking a sweat. How can a human possibly be that fast? What surprised him further was when they reached the forest concealing the Nightstrider, the Flash twisted around in midstride as graceful as a dancer, continuing to run around trees with them, weaving in and out like a wraith in the night. By the time the run was over, Ching-Mi had no doubt that the Flash was a master when it came to speed. The man had a gift.

The cover of night concealed the Kryptonian ship from prying eyes. The only indication it was there was the faint glow coming from the outline of the ship's entrance. Jor-El recognized the ship immediately; he'd built it after all. This particular ship was meant to house up to two large families. General Zod had probably picked it for the extra space to store the missiles. Striding up to the ship, Jor-El pulled the crystal from around his neck and swiped it across a hidden panel on the outside. The door opened at once without a sound.

Jor-El tried to ignore the fact that he was wearing human clothes; he hadn't wanted to wear his Kryptonian robes while in the mine. He silently hoped that Faora and the others would graciously excuse his appearance. Catching Flash's eye, Jor-El turned to the ship and walked inside, Ching-Mi and the Speedster following close behind him.

Jor-El found Faora, Kur-Nor, Bal-Quin, and Gyru-Inz in the control room. They were watching the doorway, having heard Jor-El and the others enter the ship. "Lady Faora, though I am pleased as always to be in good company, I fear that your presence here is a violation of the agreement made between our people and the humans," Jor-El said as he strode into the room.

Faora stood and eyed the Flash with distaste, not even bothering to hide her prejudice. "This is a Kryptonian matter, Jor-El. The human can wait outside."

"Excuse me?" Flash muttered angrily.

Jor-El steadied his friend's anger. "The Flash is here because I am honoring my agreement with his people to have a hero with me at all times while on Earth. He stays, Faora. Whatever you have to say to me, you may say in front of my friend."

Faora inclined her head but her face displayed her true colors. She was livid. "Very well."

Flash usually made it a point not to punch women but this one was asking for it. He didn't like her attitude one bit. He hadn't believed what Jor-El had said about his people disliking his House but the present feeling in the room testified of that truth. These Kryptonians didn't like Jor-El at all. Their contempt screamed from their eyes as they stared at the councilman.

"Did Ching debrief you as to why we are here?" Faora asked, looking to the young man who stood silent next to the door.

"He did," Jor-El sighed. "Where are the missiles?"

"This way," Kur-Nor said, pushing past Jor-El into the hallway leading to a large living space near the back of the ship. The missiles were stacked against the wall, their long thin shells gleaming in the light coming from the crystals lining the walls.

"Is this not evidence enough that the humans mean to destroy us?" Bal-Quin asked menacingly while looking at the Flash.

"Look, pal, the military keeps missiles like these around for protection," Flash snapped, folding his arms.

"From his own lips," Kur-Nor stated, waving his hand, "the humans see us as a threat and mean to wipe us out."

Flash was about to utter a retort when Jor-El held up a hand, silencing him. "There is nothing wrong with being cautious, Kur-Nor. General Zod has always made sure his soldiers were primed for an attack because he understands this."

"We are not the ones making missiles to destroy people!" Gyru-Inz defended.

"But you are here, breaking the agreement which shows the humans that they have every right not to trust us!" Jor-El thundered.

His anger invoked silence and Gyru-Inz and Bal-Quin actually took a step away from him. Jor-El radiated confidence and authority, even though he was not dressed in his usual impressive Kryptonian garb.

Faora took a brave step forward. "Jor-El, am I to assume you agree with the humans' actions in making these weapons?"

"I am not in agreement with them," Jor-El stated firmly. "In fact, I am disappointed in them for not trusting us. However, part of me can understand why they have taken this course of preparation. Fear causes all creatures to be pessimistic and suspicious. Keep in mind that the humans are still in the process of accepting they are not alone in vast space. The thought of alien life is extremely daunting to them. These missiles are their reassurance of protection. No one enjoys being vulnerable."

"Be that as it may, we have our orders from General Zod," Faora countered. "We are to take you and these missiles back to the Endurance. If you do not come willingly, we are to arrest you under acts of betrayal and treason. You are already walking on thin ice seeing as you have lied to our people for years concerning a habitable planet and the powers we all possess while under a yellow sun. Do not act rashly, Jor-El. Come willingly and let us discuss this matter with our people."

Jor-El stood his ground. "I am afraid I must decline your request, Faora."

"Then we must arrest you," she said and though she wasn't smiling, Flash could hear the glee in her voice.

Jor-El narrowed his eyes. "You will do no such thing. I have a duty to my people to fix the Endurance. If I leave now, the time allotted for me to be on this planet will expire before I can finish mining the last amount of iron we need. Despite everything stacked against me, you cannot overlook the fact that you need me to finish the ship."

"We cannot go against our orders, Jor-El," Kur-Nor snapped.

"Then I request to speak privately with General Zod."

And without permission or a backward glance, Jor-El spun on his heel and walked out of the room. The blatant disrespect he had just displayed normally would have caused an uproar but the others were frozen in a state of shock. Flash, unsure of whether or not he should stay or follow, decided last minute to run after Jor-El, disappearing in the blink of an eye as he sped from the room.

He reappeared at Jor-El's side just as he walked into the control room. Jor-El wasn't surprised to see him. "You can be present, Flash," he said kindly. "I would rather have one friend by my side through this. But please, stand in the corner and refrain from speaking. I do not want Zod to feel threatened."

"Alright," Flash muttered, wandering over to the darkest corner of the room and leaning against the wall.

Jor-El was pleased to find the shadows covered most of the Flash's body. Swiping his crystal against the panel by the door, he deactivated any other crystals from capability to open it; he didn't want to be interrupted. Walking over to the control console, he placed his crystal into one of the empty holes. A screen appeared before him, Kryptonian words swirling across it. Tapping his fingers against the screen, Jor-El sent out a signal to the Endurance that would activate a visible connection wherever Zod currently was.

The screen flashed a few times before Zod's image came into focus. He was sitting in his living quarters with a book in his hand. "Jor-El, this is a surprise," he said, setting the book down and sitting up straight.

Jor-El was silently satisfied that the general was caught off guard. He obviously wasn't expecting to hear from him. "Zod, I will get straight to the point," Jor-El said, standing tall and folding his arms across his chest. "What right did you have to send your wife and a handful of your best soldiers to Earth? Do you not realize the danger you have put our people in due to rashness?"

Zod's face filled with anger as he spat, "What right did you have in keeping secrets that would only benefit our people?"

"If you were thinking clearly you would realize that having the abilities from a yellow sun will not benefit us at all!" Jor-El snapped. "They will lead to mass destruction and ruin!"

"Not if we learned to control them!" Zod countered. "These abilities are gifts, Jor-El. I cannot help it if you are afraid of them."

He was trying to make Jor-El feel like a coward but it wasn't going to work. "I have every right to be wary of them! Should any of us develop vile intentions they could use the powers they possess to cause a war. Do you want that, Zod? I thought the military was created to protect and preserve our people. Not destroy them from within."

"How dare you," Zod seethed. "You accuse me of desiring to start a war? It is you who will see that this happens! You have blinded all of us for too long, Jor-El. You think you are superior to us because you were blessed to be born into one of the noblest of Houses with an advanced intellect. Well, if you have forgotten, I was the one who convinced so many of our people to leave Krypton. If I hadn't, none would have followed you."

"I have no desires to claim superiority over any of our people!" Jor-El snapped. "I cannot help if you are jealous of me and my House, Zod. That emotion is something only you can cure. But I did not seek an audience with you to compete for supremacy. I would like to discuss what you were thinking in sending your wife and your best soldiers on a mission that jeopardizes our peoples' safety!"

"_I_ jeopardize their safety by taking the missiles the humans attempted to use against us? I am protecting them! Are you so blind as to not realize the humans have ill intentions towards us? They mean to slaughter us!"

"Only if we do something that will seed mistrust in them! Which is exactly what you have done, Zod!"

"Enough of this!" Zod spat, slicing his hand through the air. "You are under arrest for betrayal and treason, Jor-El."

"If you arrest me, the ship will never be finished and you will wander through deep space without protection, threatening our peoples' safety far worse than what would happen if they were hit by the humans' missiles! If you desire to alert the people to the missiles, so be it! But I am going to finish the job I was tasked to do."

Zod stood rooted to the floor, his hands balled into fists at his side. His eyes were filled with contempt as he observed Jor-El standing tall and firm. How he hated him! With every fiber of his being he wanted to see Jor-El in bonds, tried by his people, and tossed unceremoniously into the Phantom Zone. But, as he stood there contemplating his options, Zod realized that allowing Jor-El to stay on Earth while he had possession of the missiles would work to his advantage.

"Very well," Zod said after a moment. "I will order Faora and the others to return to the Endurance with the missiles while you may stay on Earth and finish mining the iron we need."

Jor-El nodded in agreement. "Then we have an accord. But Zod, I do not think it necessary to express the caution to you of not allowing other private escapades to Earth? We do not want a war with the humans. It will not be in anyone's best interests."

Zod kept his face neutral. "I agree with you. I will see to it that after the Nightstrider returns, no other ships but the Traveler leave the Endurance."

"Thank you, General Zod."

"Jor-El," Zod muttered, inclining his head slightly. Jor-El swiped the crystal across the screen, ending the conversation. The second he was alone, Zod allowed an evil smirk to grace his lips. "Fool," he whispered.

Tapping a screen, Zod sent a private message to his wife, ensuring that she alone would be able to open it. Inside were explicit instructions he knew that she would carry out to the letter. If there was one thing he loved about his wife, it was her unyielding trust in his judgment. She would execute his orders without pause, something Zod found crucial if his plan was to come into fruition. He could not afford mistakes and Faora would ensure that none were made.

Sending the private message to her, he leaned back in his chair and allowed himself to laugh aloud. "Jor-El, you fool!" He cried with glee. "You have no idea what is coming!"

o0o0o

Batman was still on the roof across from Chloe Sullivan's apartment. Wonder Woman had flown off to get something for them to eat since Batman had no intentions of leaving the roof tonight. In the time he had watched Kal-El and Lois Lane fly off, Batman had observed Jimmy Olsen leaving the building while Kara Zor-El appeared on the roof. Fearing he would be discovered, Batman used the shadows from the roof's structures to hide from Kara Zor-El's eyes. After making a quick decision, he flung a small bat shaped device through the air towards the roof where Kara sat. It smacked into an abandoned wooden crate. Batman had been afraid Kara would have heard but she didn't move from her current position which just happened to be curled into a ball while leaning against the outcropping of a stairwell to the lower floors.

Batman turned on the device and tapped his ear. He immediately heard sniffling. Was she crying?

"Bruce? Where did you go?"

"Over here," he muttered from the shadows. Wonder Woman raised an eyebrow as she joined him with a bag full of steaming hot Chinese food. "Kara's on the roof. Tap your ear."

Wonder Woman turned on the small listening device and heard Kara whimper. "She's crying!" she gasped quietly.

"Shhh, she might hear," Batman chided gently.

Wonder Woman frowned. She wanted to know why Kara was crying but if Batman said to be quiet, he had good reason. Trusting him, she turned to the Chinese food and started to eat. They waited for a while before Kal-El's bright red cape caught their attention. They watched as he flew through the window, deposited Lois Lane inside and then flew away again. About half an hour later, he returned with the white dog flying beside him. The white dog went inside but Kal-El flew up to the roof.

"Kara?"

Kara gasped, spinning around. "Oh, it's just you," she mumbled, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"Kara, you're crying!" Superman gasped.

"No I'm not," Kara lied. "Kryptonians don't cry, Kal."

Superman looked left and right before spinning on his heel and reappearing in regular clothes. Walking over to his cousin, he sat down and, despite traditions, put his arm around her. Kara leaned into him without thinking. "Kara, what's going on? Why are you up here on the roof? Where's Jimmy?"

Kara's heart leapt at the mention of Jimmy's name. She shook her head as a cascade of tenderness towards Jimmy overcame her. Her voice thick with emotion, she cried, "He left, Kal! He left me!" she turned and wrapped her arms around Clark, crying uncontrollably into his shoulder.

Clark didn't know what to do. Why would Kara be so upset about Jimmy leaving? Wait… she said he left her. Could it be? "Kara… what happened after I left?"

Kara tried to get a hold of her emotions. "Chloe went to bed and Jimmy and I stayed up to talk."

"What did you talk about?"

"Each other. And then…"

Clark waited; he already suspected what she was about to say but he needed to hear her say it aloud before accepting it as truth.

"We… kissed," Kara muttered. "And then... and then the words just came out! Kal, we spoke the Sealing Vow!"

Clark knew it was coming but was still surprised to hear Kara say it. He couldn't believe it; his cousin had found her soul mate in a human the same as he had. What was going on? Kryptonians mated with each other, right? Why would he and Kara find their soul mates on an entirely different planet? And if they had performed the Vow, why was Kara up here alone on a roof and Jimmy nowhere to be found?

"Kara, what happened after you performed the Vow?"

She looked up at him. "You're not shocked about what happened?"

"Kara," he said gently, "I noticed how your body was reacting to Jimmy. I could hear your heartbeat accelerate every time you looked at him earlier."

"Couldn't fool you, huh?" she grumbled, wiping her face again. "I don't get it, Kal. Why is Jimmy my soul mate? How could I have all these intense feelings when I've only just met him?"

Clark smiled sadly. "I don't understand how it works, Kara, but I can say that you're not alone in how you feel. When I first saw Lois, I dreamt about her. I had no idea who she was but the second I woke up I had this insane desire to leave the Endurance and get to Earth to where she was. How did I know she was here? I have no clue. It was like I was being driven to her. I was in the process of packing up my things to leave when my father caught me and we had that fight where I said I hated him. Even after I arrived on Earth, the only thing I could think about was finding her. The longing and the desire were completely foreign to me because I'd never felt this way before about anyone. But I can also say I've never been happier or as comfortable in my entire life then when I'm with Lois."

"I feel the same towards Jimmy," Kara confessed. "But…" – she paused as another sob escaped her – "after I told him what we did, he freaked out! He looked at me and then said he needed some space. Then he left me! Why would he do something like that, Kal? Why would he leave? It's not like I wanted this to happen. I feel like I've seduced him or something, like I've forced him to do something against his will. Does he not want me? Is that it? Does he hate me?"

"What? Of course not!" Clark chided, holding his cousin as she broke down again, sobbing into his shoulder. Clark stroked her hair. "Kara, I don't think Jimmy hates you. I think he just needs some time."

"What do you mean?" she blubbered.

Clark smiled, wiping a tear from Kara's face. "Humans don't understand the Sealing Vow, Kara. It's foreign to them."

"But they understand the term soul mates."

Clark shook his head. "Only in terms regarding fantasy; they fall in love differently than we do. For them, it takes time to find the one they desire to be with. Some of them take years of dating different people before recognizing when the right person comes along that is the companion of their soul. With us, we just know. I don't understand why we're different from them in this way or why Lois and Jimmy connected with us right from the beginning. I don't know all things Kara but I do know when something is right. So do you. It feels right to be with Jimmy, doesn't it?"

Kara nodded vigorously. "Yes."

"And I feel right about being with Lois. But, Kara, you have to understand, Lois had several hours away from me in order to think after we performed the Vow. Unlike Jimmy, she wasn't aware of the Vow's implications but she was still drawn to me when she saw me again and she accepted to go out with me when I asked. I have faith that Jimmy will come back when he's sorted things through. He wouldn't have kissed you or spoken the Sealing Vow if there wasn't something already existing between you two."

Kara was silent for some time. Her sobs slowly died down, her gasping intakes of breath returning to steady ones. She pulled away from Clark but continued to sit next to him. "You always know what I need to hear," she muttered, peering through strands of her blond hair to look her cousin in the eye. "How is it that I'm older than you?"

Clark smirked. "Maybe I'm older than you on the inside?"

Kara rolled her eyes, shoving him playfully. "In your dreams."

Clark laughed. "I'm glad you're not crying anymore. I've never seen you cry like that."

"I blame it on the Vow," Kara grumbled. "I've never been so emotional in my entire life!"

Clark smiled. "I know the feeling."

"Kal, do you really think Jimmy will come back?"

"I do," Clark said without pause. "Jimmy has a good soul. He'll do the right thing."

"And you think the right thing is to be with me? Wouldn't that be taking away his choice though?"

"How so? If he chooses to come back, that's his own decision. Look Kara, the Sealing Vow doesn't make you do something you don't want to do. It merely activates something that's been dormant inside of you, drawing it out to the surface. That attraction you and Jimmy felt to each other was there the moment you met, wasn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"And it continued to build until you kissed. The kiss is probably what caused the Recognition of Souls. That's what happened to Lois and I; we kissed and then we found ourselves saying the Vow. It didn't choose for us. It merely awakened the reality that Lois and I were meant to be."

Kara sighed. "I wish I could have explained that to Jimmy. Maybe he wouldn't have run off. You always know how to explain things in a way people can understand. How do you do it, Kal?"

Clark shrugged. "It's a gift."

Kara allowed herself a small smile. "Kal?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Clark smiled, hugging his cousin again. "You're welcome."

"I missed this," Kara whispered in his arms. "Your hugs. I'm glad you're back."

"Me too," Clark muttered, knowing exactly what she was talking about. The last time he'd hugged her, he was fourteen. The last time he'd been happy, he was seven. Since he came to Earth, his wounded soul had healed and he was happier now than he had ever been. He thanked all the powers above for showering him with the blessings he now had, particularly the blessing of Lois being his soul mate.

"We should go back inside," Clark said after a while. "There's a lot happening tomorrow."

"Did you find out who is going to kill that man you were talking about?"

"Yes," Clark sighed, running a hand through his hair. The unruly curl he had tried so hard to hide twisted across his forehead. "His name is Rick Owens. He works for Intergang, a crime organization in this city run by Morgan Edge, the president of Galaxy Broadcasting System or WGBS. Intergang wants to control Metropolis by placing men in power under Edge's control. The plan was to kill Henderson and place McAvory, the Deputy Commissioner, in his place as head of the police force. McAvory, however, told Lois and I about all of this when I promised to save his daughter Lexi who was being held prisoner by Intergang as a means of blackmail."

"Did you save her?"

"I did. She and her father are now somewhere safe where Intergang won't be able to find them until all of this is over."

"What about the man called Henderson? Is he safe?"

"The press conference is tomorrow. Rick Owens is going to trigger a bomb with the capability of killing everyone in the vicinity. I'm going to fly in and remove the bomb before it implodes."

Kara's eyes grew wide. "You're not serious?"

"I am."

"But," she spluttered, "Everyone will see you!"

"I'm not going to hover around, Kara," Clark said. "I'm simply going to fly in, grab the bomb, and fly out. All the people will see is a blue and red blur and hear the bomb as it goes off over the city."

"Kal, this is insane! You could jeopardize everything your father has done to build relations with the humans."

"Kara, you're being overly pessimistic."

"And you're being overly optimistic!"

Clark frowned. "Kara, I'm not going to sit around and do nothing when I know I can help. We have been given these special abilities for a reason. I told you before, I plan to become a hero who helps those who can't help themselves. I don't seek recognition or fame. I merely want to do what I feel I was meant to do. Can't you support me? This is all I've ever wanted."

Kara let out a heavy sigh. Shaking her head, she looked Clark in the eye and sent him a small smile. "You're going to be in big trouble for this, you know. When your father finds out, it's going to be the end of the world."

For the first time, Clark felt unease upon hearing this revelation. Kara was right; his father was going to blow a gasket when he discovered all that had transpired in his absence. Swallowing his fear, he turned to Kara. "I'll face him when that time comes. For now, I'm going to do what I feel is right."

"Alright," Kara muttered, waving her hand in the air. "It's not like I can stop you."

Clark grinned. "Thanks, Kara."

Across the street, Batman and Wonder Woman caught each other's eye. "It looks like he's going to make his debut," Batman growled.

"Are we going to the press conference then?" Wonder Woman asked as she watched Kal-El and Kara leave the roof down the stairwell.

"We can't let him do anything irrational," Batman muttered.

"A wise call. Should I alert the others?"

"That would probably be overkill," Batman answered. "But if a new hero is going to surface in Metropolis they should at least be aware of it. I guess we'll have to invite them to come."

"I'll send out the invitations," Wonder Woman offered.

"Fine," Batman sighed. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

o0o0o

Lara wandered down the hallway away from her living quarters. The place seemed so empty without her boys. Her son and Krypto were off gallivanting on Earth, her husband was on the planet hunting for iron, and she was alone. Lara sighed. She missed her husband. She worried for her son. She hated being in the dark.

To curb her loneliness, Lara often went to places that were populated. Her latest haunt happened to be the Recreational Center where young children played on the crystal structures while their parents watched. The children reminded her of Kal-El and though it hurt to think he wasn't physically present, at least she got to look at the other children and remember her son's childhood.

As Lara walked down the halls, she was pulled from her silent pity party when she noticed the whispers following her. Looking up, she saw Taf Li-Pur, Zara-Ra's mother, staring at her with narrowed eyes. She was whispering to Glynn Ri-Sow. Lara sent them a quizzical expression but the two averted their gaze and turned away from her.

Wait… did they just shun me? Lara silently wondered.

She continued down the hall only to find that the next five people she passed turned away from her as well, not looking her in the eyes. What was going on? She was about to go up to the Recreational Center when she recognized her sister in law striding towards her.

"Lara, there you are!" Alura huffed, coming to a stop. "I have been looking everywhere for you!"

"Alura… what –?"

"Not here," Alura muttered. "Follow me."

Turning on her heel, Alura marched back up the hall with Lara right behind her. Again, Lara noticed that every Kryptonian adult they passed refused to look at her. Alura guided Lara back to Zor-El's living quarters. Entering, Lara found Zor-El sitting on the couch with a grave expression on his face.

"Zor, what is going on?" Lara asked.

"We wanted to ask the same thing to you," Alura said, swiping her crystal over the front door, closing it.

Lara looked between her relatives with concern. "What are you talking about?"

"Have you not heard? The announcement was given last night along with evidence," Alura muttered.

"What announcement?" Lara asked.

"Yax-Ro sent out a proclamation that Jor has betrayed us," Zor-El revealed.

Lara's jaw dropped and anger coursed through her. "Who would accuse him of such a thing? What are the charges?"

"He falsified information concerning a planet we came across years ago. It was perfectly inhabitable but Jor lied to the Council of Elders and to all of us, saying it wasn't."

Lara's eyes widened.

"Lara, you did not know of this surely?" Alura asked suspiciously, seeing her sister in law's expression.

"I knew of it," she admitted quietly. "But only because Jor had to explain why something happened that seemed unexplainable."

"Did he use powers that seem beyond all of our wildest dreams?" Alura asked.

Lara gasped. "You know of the abilities?"

"Everyone knows," Zor-El stated, upset. "General Zod revealed the reason Jor labeled the planet Uniaris unfitting for us. Why did he keep it from us?"

"You said so yourself that the powers are dangerous, Zor," Alura muttered.

"That still doesn't change the fact that he lied," Zor-El snapped. "We are of the House of El! We are supposed to be honorable. Jor acted completely against the nature of our House! He has shamed us!"

"Where is Kal?" Alura asked. "What does he think of all of this?"

"Kal has been sick," Lara said, feeling awful for lying when the subject they were discussing had to deal with deceit.

"He has been sick since we arrived in this solar system," Alura murmured. "Is he staying in the Infirmary?"

"No," Lara hedged. "He has been in his room."

"If he has been sick this long, he should be seen by a physician," Zor-El stated. "As the head of our House, it is my responsibility to watch over you and Kal in Jor's absence. Perhaps I can stop by and see Kal?"

Lara began to panic. What was she supposed to say? What should she do? She couldn't prevent Zor-El from seeing Kal-El but what would he do when he found out he wasn't there? Oh, dear, we're in trouble.

"Perhaps you can wait until Jor comes back?" Lara suggested. "He should return the day after next. Why not come over then? Kara can come then too."

"I wonder where Kara is," Alura murmured. "When I went to see her this morning, she didn't answer her door. Maybe she was out late with a boy."

Zor-El frowned. "If that were true, he had better be worthy of her. I will not have her settle for a puny insignificant man unfit to provide her with a decent home."

"Your words mean little when it comes to the Sealing Vow, love," Alura chided. "She will find her soul mate and whether you approve or not, you must learn to accept him."

"This I know," Zor-El muttered, "but that doesn't mean I have to treat the boy kindly."

Alura rolled her eyes. "Stubborn man. I just hope Jor accepts whoever Kal ends up marrying. Does he have his eye on anyone? There are many young women who have blossomed beautifully around his age."

"He has not confided in me if he has," Lara replied, happy she could confess something honestly.

"Things being as they are, I'm not sure many would be happy with their daughter falling in love with the son of a supposed traitor," Zor-El muttered.

"Jor kept those things from the people because they were dangerous!" Lara said firmly.

"We believe this, Lara, but the majority of the Kryptonian community does not."

"That is because of the unspoken envy they hold to any belonging to our House," Lara snapped, frustrated. "Fools; they are blinded by jealousy, unable to see sense."

Zor-El sighed. "Their bitterness has always been around, Lara, it's just this is finally something concrete they can latch onto against us. The moment the news was made the majority of the people banded together demanding for Jor to return to the Endurance to stand trial. There are even rumors as wild as him conspiring with Earth's heroes to organize a coup."

"Why would Jor do that?" Lara cried. "It is outrageous! He is already on the Council. Why would he desire power?"

"The rumor is that he is tired of being third place," Alura muttered. "The people are afraid that when he discovered the Earth's yellow sun, he sabotaged the shield generators to get to Earth, gain the powers from the yellow sun, and return to rule over us in supremacy. General Zod is trying to keep the peace, saying he spoke with Jor who told him all he intends to do is fix the Endurance. But should anything happen that causes the people to doubt this…"

"They will immediately jump to the conclusion that Jor really is trying to overthrow the Council," Zor-El finished.

"This is madness," Lara scoffed.

"That is how we feel but few will listen to us," Alura sighed. "They have shunned us."

"I noticed this in the halls," Lara muttered, nodding.

"We should not be surprised," Zor-El said.

"Unfortunately, I agree, but it saddens me that this is so," Lara replied.

"It saddens all of us," Alura agreed.

"What do you suggest we do, Zor?" Lara asked, turning to her brother in law.

Zor-El ran a hand through his hair. "I suggest we wait to hear from Jor. For now, try to stay in your living quarters, Lara. We will do the same. The last thing we need is to have someone blame us for something we haven't done. We do not want to incite anger any more than we have to."

"That is wise," Lara surmised. "Very well. Keep in touch."

"Stay safe, Lara, and be on your guard," Zor-El advised.

"I will be." Lara stood and left, heading straight for her living quarters, ignoring the whispers and turned faces the entire way. In her heart, she hoped and prayed nothing would happen that would kindle the people against them any more than they already were.

o0o0o

The sun shone high in the sky over the Metropolis sky scrapers. It was well on its way to becoming a wonderful day. The press conference was to take place in front of the Police Department in an hour. Commissioner Henderson stood outside, his eyes frantically searching for Superman while men set up the podium and microphone he was to stand behind at the base of the stone steps. The bomb squad had been alerted of the possible threat when Henderson had woken earlier around six in the morning; already several men were in the area belonging to the organization, pretending to blend in.

Clark and Lois were standing on the sidewalk leading down to the police department. In the distance they could see Henderson trying to discretely look at the rooftops of the buildings surrounding them. "Are you ready?" Lois asked.

Clark swallowed. "I'm actually a little nervous."

Lois smiled. "Clark, you'll be fine. I have faith in you."

He took her hand and squeezed it gently. "Not that I'm ungrateful that you're here, Lois, but I would rather you be back at Chloe's with everyone else."

"And miss out on your debut?" she chided. "Fat chance! You promised me your exclusive. How can I get that if I'm not even at the place you first appear to the public?"

Clark groaned. "I know, I know. But if I can't stop that bomb and something does happen…"

"Clark, relax," Lois soothed, kissing his cheek. "You'll stop it. You're going to be wonderful. Now, get up on that roof and let Henderson know you're here so he doesn't have a heart attack."

Clark smiled and kissed her gently. "Just keep out of the line of fire as much as possible, for my sake."

Lois smirked. "I can't make any guarantees, Smallville, but I'll try my best."

Clark caressed her cheek one more time before pulling away. Crossing the street when it was clear, he ran into an alley and changed into Superman. Flying up to the roof directly opposite to the police department, he crouched down and waited for Henderson to whisper his name. He didn't have to wait long. Two minutes later, Henderson muttered under his breath, "This is ridiculous… Superman, are you out there somewhere?"

Superman smirked. Standing to his full height, he waited until he was sure Henderson saw him before ducking back down.

"My word, you really are there," Henderson breathed as he watched Superman disappear. "I was afraid I dreamt all of that."

Superman laughed to himself. He couldn't deny that though he was nervous, he was also really excited. This was going to be the solution to how he could use his powers for good. The idea of Superman, the symbol he was about to become, he hoped would be accepted by the human race at large. He looked down at the symbol of his House on his chest. The symbol meant hope. _I pray that's what they think of me,_ he mused silently, _a hero that will inspire hope in them_.

Though Superman was ignorant of them, the heroes of Earth were also in the area, all of them having answered Wonder Woman's call – except for Hawkman who was currently with Jor-El in Alabama. The majority of them didn't know about Kal-El, having only been told that a new hero was going to make his debut in Metropolis and that Batman and Wonder Woman had overheard the news. Curiosity getting the better of them, each hero was present in their own way, some in their secret identities, others stashed in abandoned alleys or on rooftops. Only J'onn J'onzz knew the true identity of the hero Batman and Wonder Woman talked about.

As the time for the press conference drew near, the roads were closed down so the crowd of reporters, news crews, and curious citizens could mingle around without the fear of causing traffic accidents. Using his x-ray vision, Superman observed the news van belonging to WGBS pull into an empty spot before the crew got out and claimed a spot to set up their cameraman. From his vantage point, Superman frowned as he identified Rick Owens, a thin man in his late thirties with brown hair and speckled arms. He wore a baseball cap, a black polo shirt, and kaki dress pants.

_How could such an innocent looking man work for Intergang and have the intention of killing so many people? _

Honing in his senses, Superman heard someone close to Henderson alert him that they were ready to start whenever he was. Superman turned his x-ray vision in Henderson's direction just in time to see him nod. He watched as Henderson approached the podium and even from this distance he could make out the bomb expertly weaved into the coil of the microphone. Superman took a steady breath and focused all his attention on Rick Owens and the microphone Henderson was about to speak into. Lois had warned him to listen for a click, instructions, anything that would trigger the bomb. Now all he had to do was pay attention.

Superman concentrated like he never had before. He hadn't even realized the press conference was going until he heard Lois ask a question. It took every ounce of self control not to turn his attention on her voice. Two minutes after Lois's question, Henderson decided to end the meeting.

"Thank you all for coming," he stated. "We will continue to give the people of this city our best efforts in ensuring the laws are abided and our streets are safe."

A cheer rang out.

"NOW!" a voice commanded.

And then Superman heard the click. In a blur, he leapt from the roof, flew down to the podium and picked it up. Rocketing into the air, he heard the cables attaching the podium to an electrical outlet snap. In a last minute decision, he threw the podium upward with all his might. It exploded above the skyscrapers, the sound rumbling through everyone's ears in the city below.

Superman could hear people gasping and pointing up at the explosion while others wondered where the podium had disappeared to. He watched as the police officers stormed the scene, nabbing a completely shocked Rick Owens and stuffing him into the backseat of one of their cruisers in seconds. People started panicking, the realization that a bomb had been planted in the area causing them to bolt from the scene. Amidst the chaos, Superman's sensitive hearing picked out the angry shouts of two men as they mentioned Lois's name.

"It was Lois Lane! She tipped them off!"

"But what moved the podium?"

"I don't know! Who cares?! Do you know what this could possibly mean? She knows who I am! That little witch! She's been meddling in my affairs for way too long. We have to get rid of her. I know she's here somewhere. When you see her, fire!"

"But I thought you wanted me here as a back up to kill Henderson if the bomb failed."

"Forget Henderson! Kill the girl! There! She's right there! Shoot her!"

Superman whirled in the air, his eyes darting around wildly looking for Morgan Edge and the man he had ordered to shoot Lois. He found them inside an office building across from the police department just as the sound of the gunshot rang through the air. People began to scream.

"Lois!" Superman shouted.

Without thought, he flew straight down, relying on his hearing to pick out her heartbeat amidst the masses. He pinpointed her in seconds. She was rushing up the steps towards Henderson. Swooping downward, Superman landed in front of her, his cape billowing around him as his feet smashed into the concrete steps. The bullet meant for Lois slammed into his chest before harmlessly falling to the ground.

Everyone in the vicinity froze as all eyes were drawn to the man in the bright blue suit. Feeling the stares, Superman stood tall, folded his arms, and looked upwards to see the shooter and Morgan Edge peering out the window, their jaws dangling in absolute shock. Superman smirked a little. The silence in such a big city unnerved him but he didn't let it show as he turned his regal presence to Lois.

"Are you alright, Miss?" he asked, his deep voice radiating the power his presence portrayed.

He was surprised to find the awe in Lois's eyes. She'd seen him in the suit before but now she stood before him as if she'd never seen him before. "I'm fine," she gasped, finally finding her voice.

Superman smirked slightly. "You must be an important person for someone to try to shoot you."

"Reporters tend to be shot at," Lois said, getting over her shock to smirk up at him. "It comes in the warning section of the job description. And as a reporter I'd appreciate an exclusive."

Superman let out a small chuckle. He could already feel people beginning to come out of their shock. "I think I can arrange that." Nodding to her, he began lifting into the air.

"Wait!" she cried. He paused. "How will I get in contact with you?"

Superman grinned. "I'll be around," he promised before throwing his fists upward and rocketing straight into the clouds.

The crowd exploded.

Once up in the air, Superman circled around the skyscrapers to where he'd seen Morgan Edge and the shooter. The crowd was still going wild below him, asking each other questions about who he was and how he was able to fly and stop the bullet meant for Lois Lane; it had been picked up by MPD shortly after he'd taken off. Flying at top speed through the window where he'd seen Edge, Superman looked around but frowned with disappointment. The leader of Intergang was gone. X-raying the whole building and finding it devoid of his target, Superman realized he should have bolted right for Edge the second Lois was safe. Kicking himself for letting the man slip through his fingers, Superman leapt out the window into the sky, his flight leaving a sonic boom rattling through the city and heightening the frenzy below.

o0o0o

"I can't believe it," Hawkgirl muttered.

The heroes were gathered together on the roof of one of the buildings near the police department. They heard more than saw the man who had caused the sonic boom rattling the windows of the skyscrapers around them.

"Did you see the symbol on his chest?" Green Arrow demanded.

"Who could miss it?" Green Lantern muttered. "Those primary colors stand out like a neon sign."

"The symbol is the same as Jor-El's," Aquaman stated.

"He is his son," Martian Manhunter revealed.

"Are you telling me that Jor-El lied to us about his son being sick?" Green Arrow asked angrily.

"He did but he had his reasons," Batman muttered.

"How do you know?" Aquaman asked.

"It's a long story," Batman growled.

"Care to enlighten us?" Aquaman prompted, furious that Batman would know about this and not share it with the rest of them.

"Fine but don't interrupt me," Batman ordered. "I first discovered Kal-El in the Ace 'o Clubs when I was following Sal Maroni, a crime boss in Gotham I've been tracking for a while. I recognized Kal-El immediately because, if you hadn't noticed, he looks exactly like his father. I also noticed he was with Lois Lane, the world famous reporter for the Daily Planet. I kept my eye on them until they left, deciding to throw a tracking device on Kal-El. Through that I discovered he and Lois Lane are in a relationship."

"Wow, wait a second," Green Arrow interrupted. "They're a couple? How did they even meet?"

"I told you not to interrupt!" Batman snapped. "If you want the full story, shut up and listen."

Green Arrow glared but decided to swallow his retort. "Fine," he grumbled.

"Anyway," Batman growled, "I've been keeping tabs on them ever since I saw them in the Ace 'o Clubs. Apparently Jor-El and his son got into a spat that ended really badly. To patch things up, Jor-El brought Kal-El to Earth and left him in the care of some farmers out in Kansas. Kal-El, however, didn't stay there because he had dreamt about Lois Lane. I don't understand this part at all but apparently Kryptonians have this thing called the Recognition of Souls. When two soul mates meet, a specific phrase called the Sealing Vow is shared between the two. This Vow creates a bond that binds two souls together. Apparently, though it seems impossible, Kal-El's soul mate is Lois Lane."

There was a collective silence and Batman knew the others wanted to say something but the glare on his face kept their mouths shut.

He continued, "So, Kal-El ran off to find Lois Lane, they met, and started a relationship. Lois Lane knows who Kal-El really is and the two of them have been working together to bring down Intergang. They found out that Commissioner Henderson was going to be murdered by the crime organization and stopped it before that could happen."

"So what is his motive?" Hawkgirl asked.

"He wants to be a hero and stay here on Earth with Lois Lane," Wonder Woman answered.

"Preposterous!" Aquaman snapped. "His presence breaks the agreement! Jor-El has lied to us from the beginning! He knew of Kal-El but he refused to tell us about him. How can we trust a man who lies?"

"He is merely a father trying to repair a relationship with his son," Green Lantern defended. "How was he to know Kal-El would run off, find his soul mate, and save Commissioner Henderson?"

"This whole thing makes me nervous," Flash muttered, voicing his opinion. "What are the people of Earth going to think now that he's gone public?"

"Hang on a second though," Hawkgirl said, holding up a hand. "This guy flew. Last time I checked, Kryptonians couldn't do that."

"Jor-El doesn't know they can," Martian Manhunter revealed. "Kal-El learned of it when testing out his abilities."

"You don't seem surprised by his dramatic entrance," Green Arrow surmised. "Did you know of this?"

"I did," Martian Manhunter admitted. "And I do not regret keeping these things to myself. Kal-El and I are kindred spirits in several ways. We both want to adopt Earth as our new home and we both want to protect is as heroes. He has a good soul. So does his father. Neither of them are a threat. The other Kryptonians, however, I am wary of."

"They'll be certain to find out about Kal-El if they can hack into our satellite systems," Green Lantern said, nodding. "We definitely need to worry about what they might do."

"About that," Flash muttered. "We've got a little problem."

"What is it Flash?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Last night, when I was on patrol, a Kryptonian soldier appeared."

"What?" several heroes gasped all at once.

"What was he doing here?" Batman growled.

"He said that General Zod had ordered him and four others to steal military missiles stashed in Fort Berk in Metropolis that apparently are meant to kill the Kryptonians should they do anything hostile. He also said they were told to arrest Jor-El."

"You're kidding," Hawkgirl gasped. "On what grounds?"

"Treason and betrayal," Flash answered.

"What did Jor-El do?" asked Martian Manhunter.

"He went with the soldier to the ship he and the others had arrived in, defied them, and had a private discussion with General Zod over something like a webcam. He told Zod that he was threatening the Kryptonians safety by doing what we feared, breaking the agreement that he alone would come to Earth. He also said he couldn't be arrested because in order to honor our agreement and get the last bit of iron he needs in the time we allotted to him, he couldn't afford to sacrifice the time to leave, stand trial, and come back again. He told Zod he could keep the missiles as evidence to the Kryptonians if he wished but in order to honor our agreement of being the only Kryptonian on earth, Zod needed to call his soldiers back to the Endurance and not allow other Kryptonians to leave the ship."

"But he broke the agreement himself by allowing his son to be here!" Green Arrow pointed out.

"That may be but his intentions weren't hostile," Wonder Woman replied. "He was merely trying to repair the relationship with his son. Is this not a noble desire?"

"That may be but now his son has gone and done something that could threaten all of us should the other Kryptonians learn that he is Superman," Hawkgirl pointed out. "They will no doubt recognize him due to his likeness to Jor-El and the symbol he displayed on his uniform."

"We can worry about them later," Martian Manhunter muttered. "Jor-El discovering Kal-El is the more pressing matter we need to discuss."

"Are we going to tell him about his son?" asked Aquaman.

Batman responded. "If we do, there will surely be a scene between the two that might lead to damaging the city of Metropolis. I'm not a fan of the idea of two super-powered Kryptonians settling their differences in a highly populated city."

"We can contact Kal-El and see if he will speak to his father," Wonder Woman suggested. "We know where he is staying."

"I think that's a good idea," Hawkgirl said. "That way we can lead any confrontations away from where people will see them."

"Dr. Fate," Batman said, addressing the man in the golden helmet, "You've been silent this entire time. What's your opinion in all of this?"

The other heroes turned to stare as Dr. Fate faced them. "All of you do not understand what is going on here," he said mysteriously, "but it is meant to play out as it has. Superman will one day be the greatest hero this world has ever known. If there is one thing I know it is that he is to remain here on Earth. If any of you suggest he leave, the Earth will suffer in greater ways than even you can imagine."

A stunned silence and a cold shiver ran collectively through the group. Nobody dared to argue with Dr. Fate but all of them were mystified. Kal-El was to be the greatest hero of Earth? Some silently admitted that their pride was a little wounded in this but they were unwilling to voice their thoughts.

"Very well then," Batman muttered. "Though I can't see what you can, I've learned to trust you, Fate. If you say that Superman is to remain here, I'll help to ensure that happens."

"Are you insane?" Green Arrow cried. "You don't even have powers, Batman! How could you prevent Jor-El or any of the other Kryptonians from hauling Kal-El away?"

"I don't know," Batman snapped, "but I'm not willing to gamble the safety of our planet by sitting back and doing nothing! We all made the choice to protect the human race when we dawned costumes. Now another has stepped up to join us and frankly I have no problems letting someone join who not only possesses the abilities but the heart of a hero."

"You're usually the suspicious one," Hawkgirl pointed out. "Why are you suddenly so adamant about keeping Kal-El here?"

"I trust my instincts," Batman answered simply.

"Well, I don't know anything about Kal-El," Aquaman said. "Until I have spoken with him myself, I refuse to grant him a hero's welcome."

"That is duly noted," Wonder Woman said.

"I'd like to give him a chance," Green Arrow opined, "but like Aquaman, I want to meet him first."

"Agreed," Hawkgirl said.

"Alright then," Batman muttered, walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Flash called after him.

"I'm going to meet Superman."

"Don't leave without us!" Green Lantern cried but the Dark Knight had already leapt off the roof, swinging around the corner.

Wonder Woman laughed. "Come on; I'll take you to where Superman lives."

o0o0o

Jor-El was taking a break. Hawkman poured him some water from a pitcher they'd set up in the mine. "Thank you," Jor-El muttered, accepting the cup gratefully.

"Don't mention it."

Jor-El was tired. He hadn't been out in the sun for almost a full day, his determination to mine the iron and get back to the Endurance doubled since his conversation with General Zod. He didn't like the idea of government missiles being in his possession.

"You look exhausted," Hawkman muttered. "Do you want to step out into the sun for awhile? Nobody will find you suspicious in those clothes."

Jor-El looked down at the dark green tee shirt and jeans he was wearing. "I suppose a little sun wouldn't hurt," he muttered as the very thought of sunlight spurred him towards the exit of the mine.

Hawkman walked next to him in silence. The moment they stepped out into the light, Jor-El sighed, closing his eyes happily. The radiation from the yellow sun coursed through him, filling him with energy. He turned his face towards the giant orb hanging over the bright blue sky, relishing the warmth returning to his body. It was a cloudless day, perfect for soaking in the sun's rays.

In a state of contentment, Jor-El let his senses wander, his super hearing picking up several different conversations before landing on a news broadcast in someone's home.

"That's right, Frank," said a cool female voice. "This is the biggest news to hit since Martian Manhunter first appeared. What started out as being a normal press conference in Metropolis has become nationwide news! Apparently Police Commissioner Henderson was closing the conference when a blur of red and blue stole the podium right from under his nose and took off into the air. Seconds later a bomb went off over the Metropolis skyscrapers. Amidst the chaos that followed, a gunshot was heard and then the hero descended from the sky. He stopped the bullet from hitting world famous reporter Lois Lane without being injured! Sources say the bullet crunched against his uniform sporting a bright red letter S inside of a diamond shape before it fell on the steps of the Metropolis Police Department. Nobody knows who this mysterious tall, black-hair, blue-eyed hero is but the questions on everyone's lips are who is he? Where is he from? And is he here to stay?"

Jor-El's eyes flew open as his mind reeled. A tall, black-hair, blue-eyed man sporting a bright red S in a diamond on his chest stopped a bullet without harm in a major city in North America. It couldn't be… but how could it not be? Who else could stop a bullet without harm? Who else would wear a bright red S on their chest inside of a diamond shape?

Seized by growing emotions of anger, fear, and incredible panic, Jor-El bolted without thinking of the consequences of leaving the mine in broad daylight. He only had one thought on his mind. He needed to see for himself that his son was in Smallville and not in Metropolis. Though a part of him knew deep down that when he arrived on the Kent farm, he would not find him there, he ran.

Ignoring the surprised cries of Hawkman behind him, Jor-El spurred himself towards the plains in America's heartland belonging to Smallville, Kansas.


	19. Removed

19: Removed

Lois had finally managed to dodge the press. For almost ten minutes they hounded her with questions but she remained tightlipped and evasive, saying repeatedly that she was just as surprised by the caped hero as they were. When they realized she wasn't going to say anymore, they began to disappear one by one. Lois breathed a heavy sigh.

"Excuse me, Miss Lane?"

Lois groaned. "For the love of – look, I already told the others…" but she paused when she turned around to face the person behind her.

"Clark Kent, Daily Planet," Clark grinned.

"Clark!" Lois breathed in relief, jumping into his arms.

He wore a gray button up shirt, blue tie, and black dress pants. Lois noticed that his hair was tousled a little different, hiding the prominent curl he'd displayed as Superman. His thick framed black glasses were perched on his nose in front of his twinkling unearthly blue eyes. Lois kissed him right in the middle of the street.

Clark pulled away, pleased. "What was that for?"

"For a job well done, Mr. Kent," Lois grinned. Slipping her hand through his, they walked down the sidewalk for a while. Lois looked around, observing other people, but none of them paid them the slightest attention. "I can't believe this. A pair of glasses and a change of attire can seriously blind so many people?"

Clark chuckled. "I've been thinking about that. Lois, I don't think just throwing on a pair of glasses is going to be enough."

"What else can you do? It's not like you can dye your hair every time you change roles."

Clark smiled at the ridiculous thought. "I was thinking that when I'm hiding in plain sight, I could act differently. As Clark Kent I have to do things that will ensure people don't look twice."

"Well," Lois muttered, "Superman is assertive, confident, and perfect."

Clark raised an eyebrow. "Lois, I'm far from perfect."

"That's not what I meant," Lois said. "You want Superman to be a symbol for people, right?"

"Right…"

"Well, symbols are supposed to stand out. You have to decide what you want people to see in Superman. What kind of beacon do you want to be for them? After you figure that out, you can mold the Clark Kent persona. However, you have to promise me that you won't get lost in between the two. I like the real you best after all."

Clark squeezed her hand. "I think I can manage that."

"Good," Lois sighed. "Clark?"

"Yes Lois?"

"Thank you for saving me… again. I'm not used to having other people take care of me but I'm grateful. If you hadn't stopped that bullet…"

Clark leaned over and kissed her hair. "I'll do everything in my power to protect you, Lois. You mean everything to me."

Lois smiled. "Same goes for you, Smallville."

They were walking past an alley when Clark heard a small object whizzing through the air towards them. With lightning speed, he snatched the small projectile out of the air. Opening his palm, Clark raised an eyebrow.

"A bat?" Lois muttered, her eyes traveling from the object in Clark's hand to the shadows of the alleyway. "There's only one person who throws bats at people."

Without a second thought, she excitedly drew Clark into the alley. "Whoa, Lois! What are you –?" He stopped when he noticed the man in the darkest part of the alley.

He was tall, around 6"2', his head and part of his face covered in a mask with two points sticking up on either side like ears. A black cape hid most of his body but Clark could see that the suit underneath was also black, the symbol of a bat draped across his chest slightly elevated to make it stand out from the black surrounding it. A belt filled with all kinds of gadgets hung from his waist and his gloved hands had spikes on the sides. Overall, the outfit and persona of this man impressed Clark immensely. He could see why Lois had said people were terrified of him; if he was a criminal and had met Batman in an alley, he would have been terrified too.

"Batman," Clark said, inclining his head a little respectively. This man had saved his soul mate once after all. He owed him respect.

Batman's eyes narrowed slightly as he too inclined his head. "Kal-El."

Clark's eyes widened before narrowing slightly. "How do you know who I am?"

"You look exactly like your father," Batman growled. "It wasn't that hard to figure out."

"How do you know my father?" Clark asked nervously.

"In order for him to mine the iron you need to fix your ship, your father had to agree to being supervised by the heroes of this planet. I just happen to be one of them."

"I thought Batman preferred to work at his own schedule," Lois interjected.

"I do but when a potential threat from Earth appears, I find it appropriate to bend my rules and work with the others."

"My people are not a threat to you," Clark said, slightly affronted.

"That you know of," Batman muttered.

Clark's eyes narrowed.

"Wait, if you're supposed to be observing Jor-El, how did you find Clark?"

"The heroes take turns watching over Jor-El. In my off time I've been here in Metropolis on my own time."

"So you found Clark and have been spying on us ever since?" Lois demanded, embarrassed. She didn't care that this man had a reputation of being feared; if he'd spied on her, she was going to be furious. If there was one thing about Lois, it was that she didn't like people nosing around in her private affairs.

"A necessary precaution," Batman confirmed.

"How dare you!" Lois seethed, her face turning red. She knew that when Batman tailed after people, he learned every dirty secret they hid from the world. She felt violated. "What gave you the right to spy on us?"

"Kal-El's presence here on Earth," Batman answered calmly. "It's a violation of the agreement your father made of being the only Kryptonian to leave the Endurance. Don't bother making up some lie, Kal-El. I know the truth after listening to what you confessed to Jimmy Olsen last night."

Clark's jaw dropped slightly. "You were listening to that?"

"I make it a point to learn all I can from the people under my radar."

Clark drew himself to his full height and folded his arms. He did not like feeling vulnerable. He knew nothing of this man. Well, it was time to turn the tables. Turning on his x-ray vision, he looked through Batman's mask. His face filled with surprise. Batman was Bruce Wayne?

"Clark?" Lois muttered, shaking his arm slightly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he muttered before smirking at Batman.

So the man who masqueraded as a menacing hero in the shadows was a billionaire playboy? But Batman didn't strike him as the shallow type. Could the playboy persona be an act to hide the real Bruce Wayne? Clark wanted to ask but for some reason he felt this was a conversation he should have in private. Secret identities were supposed to be respected and if he was to become a hero of Earth, he had to respect his future colleagues, even if they spied on him.

"I suppose I can't fault you for being cautious," Clark muttered, running a hand through his hair. "So, was there a reason you wanted to talk?" he asked, holding up the batarang Batman had thrown at him earlier.

Batman took it back, placing it in his belt. "I wanted to give you some advice."

"Oh?"

"If you want to stay here on our planet and be a hero, you need to talk to your father. Now that you've gone public, Jor-El's super hearing has a greater chance of finding out about you and I'd rather not have to referee a super-powered father/son disagreement in Metropolis."

Clark sighed. "I have wondered when I should speak to him. The last thing I want is to make a scene."

"Then you need to come with me to Alabama," Batman muttered.

"Right now?" Lois questioned.

"Preferably," Batman said starting to walk away.

"I have to check in on my cousin first," Clark said.

"Fine," Batman replied as he disappeared into the shadows. "I'll meet you there."

Clark sighed and turned to Lois. "I honestly think I'd rather take on five hundred bombs than face my father. Lois… I'm afraid," he whispered so quietly Lois barely heard him.

Wrapping her arms around him, she squeezed him close. "You've known this was going to have to happen eventually."

"I thought that if I didn't think about it too much I wouldn't be as afraid when I had to face it but my fears have doubled."

"Usually that's what happens when you put off daunting things, Clark," Lois chided gently. "But you don't have to face him alone."

Clark shook his head. "As much as I want you there, Lois, I don't want you anywhere near my father just in case super powers get involved. The last thing I need is to see you accidentally get hurt."

"You can't expect me to just stay behind while you run off to talk to him!" Lois cried, upset. "I don't do well with being told not to do something, Clark. I take it as a challenge. You should know this by now."

Clark frowned. "Lois, I really don't think it's a good idea."

"Clark, I'm coming and there is nothing that you can do to stop me."

They both stared at each other a silent battle of wills raging for a good full minute before Clark finally broke under Lois's hazel intensity. "Fine," he sighed, "you win."

Lois shook her head. "When are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours, Smallville? Wherever you are, that's where I'm meant to be. If we're going to make us work, we're going to have to learn to handle the hardships together."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. And I'm sorry for using your powers for a lot of things the past few days."

Clark smiled. "You can use my abilities any time you need to help you solve a story, Lois."

"As happy as I am to hear you say that – and occasionally I probably will use them – I don't want to ultimately cheat myself from using my own efforts and resources as a reporter. I have to pull my own weight in my work after all."

Clark kissed her forehead. "That's the Lois I have come to love."

Lois blushed before clearing her throat. "Right, we should probably get going before Batman beats us back to Chloe's."

Clark took a step back, checked to see the coast was clear, and spun on his heel. The dark colors of gray and black quickly changed to red and blue and Superman reappeared in all his glory, his hair slicked back with a dignified curl resting on his forehead.

"Why, Miss Lane, fancy meeting you here," Superman said in good humor.

Lois shook her head, grinning. "Care to give me a lift?"

Superman opened his strong arms. Lois stepped onto his boots while wrapping her arms around him. She had a little fun running her hands up his back, feeling his perfect muscles. Superman, enjoying the moment, encased her in his arms and closed his eyes. His body shivered as Lois's warm breath teased the side of his neck.

"Lois," he muttered, exasperated.

Lois kissed his earlobe. "Yes?"

"I can't really be seen as Superman with you in such an intimate gesture."

Lois sighed, pulling away. "Too bad; I guess I'll have to save the rest for later."

"Can you tell me when later is going to be?" Superman wondered as he began to fly upwards.

Lois chuckled. "I don't think I will. I have to keep you interested in me somehow, right?"

"Lois," Superman reprimanded kindly, "you don't have to do anything to keep me interested."

"I love you Clark," she muttered as they flew in between the skyscrapers.

"I love you too," he said while making sure to fly at an angle that would make it hard for people to see them.

They reached Chloe's apartment in minutes. The heroes were on the roof. Superman noted their appearances with curiosity. The two women in the group wore very little clothing but unlike his people, Superman didn't look upon them with revulsion. He'd learned and accepted that Earth clothes were different and that though he didn't necessarily agree with showing so much bare skin it was their right to dress as they wished.

One sported colors similar to his own, her top bright red with a yellow W across her chest and her briefs deep blue with white stars. A yellow rope was coiled against her hip, two silver bracelets covered her wrists, and she wore bright red boots with a white strip running down the middle. A crown resting against her forehead held her long black hair away from her face out of her bright blue eyes. Even from a distance, Superman could tell that she carried herself with confidence.

The second woman he was slightly more curious of. Large wings protruded from her back and a mask like a hawk covered her face. She wore red briefs, green spandex pants, and a bright yellow tube top. She held a thick metal mace in her hand and Superman had no doubt that she knew exactly how to use it.

Superman noticed among the men was an archer who wore bright green. A black mask covered his eyes and his golden hair was hidden under a cap sporting a single red feather. The other man wearing green Superman easily recognized for he was a Green Lantern. Overcome with excitement, Superman sped up a little.

"Wow, watch it, Smallville," Lois muttered, tightening her grip.

"Sorry," Superman apologized.

"What caused the speed up?" she asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"There's a Green Lantern among the heroes."

Lois smirked. "Don't tell me you're a groupie?"

Superman scoffed but then a small blush tinged his cheeks. "They did inspire me to become a hero."

Lois chuckled, kissing his shoulder. "I guess you can be a little excited if you want." She looked out at the small hero gathering. "It looks like they're all there."

Superman turned his gaze back to the heroes. One wore a brilliant red suit with yellow lightning bolt accents. Another had an orange shirt and green pants; he was holding a trident. Martian Manhunter stood next to a hero whose face was hidden by a golden mask. He wore a blue outfit with yellow boots, gloves, cape, and briefs.

"Do you know their names?" Superman asked.

"Sure," Lois said, pointing, "That's Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Dr. Fate, Martian Manhunter, and Green Lantern. Oh, look, there's Batman."

Superman noticed as Batman swung into view, landing perfectly next to Wonder Woman with hardly a sound. Superman eyes roved over the heroes with curiosity. What could each of them do? All of them stood looking in his direction.

As he descended with Lois Lane in his arms, the heroes couldn't help but silently feel intimidated. Superman, though a Kryptonian with little experience in the hero field, gave the impression that he was a pro. He stood tall with an air of authority. His eyes carried wisdom beyond his years and, after setting Lois Lane down like a perfect gentleman should, he strode towards them as if he weren't afraid of anything.

Superman made it five paces before Krypto magically appeared beside him. He raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

_You didn't think I'd allow you to meet these people without me?_

"Krypto, none of them mean any harm."

_That may be true but I'm not taking any chances. The Martian is okay but the rest… well, we'll see._

Martian Manhunter chuckled. "I'm glad to know Krypto approves."

Superman looked up. The heroes had been staring at him and Krypto a little apprehensively before they looked at J'onn surprised.

"What are you talking about, J'onn?" Aquaman asked, voicing the confusion the others felt.

"My dog, Krypto," Superman answered. "He approves of J'onn J'onzz but he doesn't trust the rest of you yet. That might change in time."

_Hmph. Not likely._

"Krypto, don't be prejudice." Superman turned his attention back to the heroes. "My apologies."

"Are you actually speaking to the dog, like, he's talking to you and you're talking back?" the one Lois said was the Flash asked.

"Convergence," Superman explained. "It is a rare connection among my people where a Kryptonian and an animal can converse with each other telepathically. Krypto, here, has quite an attitude sometimes."

_What? I do not!_ Krypto growled up at him.

The heroes watched in fascination as Superman grinned down at his dog. "Keep telling yourself that."

_You have just as much of an attitude as I do!_

Ignoring this, Superman smiled at the heroes. "It's nice to finally meet all of you. I've heard a little but not as much as I would like."

Hawkgirl tilted her head a little, scrutinizing him. "You're different from your father."

Superman smiled bitterly. "I suppose that's true."

"So, we know you're Kal-El but that's not really a superhero name," Flash opined.

"He's going to go by Superman," Lois said, stepping up next to Superman without fear of addressing the heroes. She'd interviewed almost all of them before, some on more than one occasion.

"Superman?" Aquaman questioned.

"Do you have a problem with the name?" Superman asked, sending him a quizzical expression. Nobody spoke against it but that was because they were all slightly nervous what would happen if they did. It was obvious the name was something Kal-El wanted them to respect.

"Well, I think it suits you, Supes," Flash said, grinning.

"Good since I picked it out," Lois said firmly. Now it all made sense; no wonder Kal-El wanted them to respect the name – his soul mate had given it to him.

"Miss Lane, somehow I'm not surprised to see that you're with this man," Green Arrow sneered, changing the subject slightly. "You tend to go where heroes are."

Lois smiled while a few of the heroes chuckled. "Well, this time the hero found me."

Superman shamelessly wrapped his arm around Lois and kissed her temple. "And I don't regret it."

"So it's true then," Aquaman accused. "You have bonded your soul to this Kryptonian?"

Lois looked at Aquaman and proudly stated, "Yes I have and before any of you think Clark seduced me into this, I'll have you know I chose to repeat the Sealing Vow to him myself. I'm sure Batman told you about the Sealing Vow since he's been spying on us."

"He told us but you can't blame us for being a little wary, Miss Lane," Hawkgirl said. "We wanted to be sure this decision was made under your own power."

"Well it was," Lois replied, taking Superman's hand.

"So, now that that's out of the way," Superman said cheerfully, "can I ask why all of you are up here waiting for us?"

"Batman didn't tell you?" Wonder Woman asked, looking at the Dark Knight.

"No…" Superman said, looking at Batman expectantly.

Batman shrugged. "They wanted to meet you, Superman. I'm only here to make sure you go and talk to your father after you're done chatting with your cousin."

"Oh, I see. Krypto, where's Kara?"

Krypto smirked. _She's downstairs… with Jimmy Olsen._

A wide, satisfied smile graced Superman's face. "I knew he'd come back when he'd had some time to think."

The door to the stairwell opened and shut. The heroes whirled around but only saw the door close with a soft snap. Someone cleared their throat and everyone whipped around to see Kara Zor-El leaning against the roof's banister.

"Is this a welcome to the superhero club initiation or something?" she asked, grinning at their surprised faces.

"I should have known you'd be listening in," Superman said, recovering first.

Kara shrugged. "Just looking out for you, cousin."

"Krypto told me Jimmy came back."

Kara blushed. "Yeah… you were right, Kal. He just needed some space."

Superman began to grin but then his whole body froze.

"CLARK!"

The scream had come from far away but he immediately recognized the terrified voice of his mom, Martha Kent. He turned his gaze towards the west, his face displaying his inward distress.

_Kal?_

"Clark, what is it?" Lois asked.

Superman ignored them, his hearing zoning solely towards Smallville. There was a crash as glass shattered everywhere. Superman began to panic. She was in trouble! He had to help her! Without thinking, he rocketed into the sky, leaving everyone on the roof completely bewildered as he shot through the clouds so fast that by the time they heard the sonic boom, none of them could see him anymore.

o0o0o

Martha and Jonathan were sitting in their living room. The news broadcast they had been watching had moved on to the sports section but the two of them were hardly paying it any attention.

"Well, he certainly knew how to make an entrance," Jonathan commented.

He and Martha looked at each other before laughing aloud. "I just hope this doesn't come back to haunt us," Martha sighed after controlling her giggles.

Right after the words were out of her mouth, the door to their house flew off its hinges, the wood splintering in all directions as the glass in the door shattered across the ground. The wind accompanying the sudden entry knocked several glass vases to the floor along with picture frames, each breaking on impact with the floor.

In a knee-jerk reaction, Martha screamed, "CLARK!"

"WHERE IS HE?!" someone shouted.

Jonathan and Martha finally realized the source of the chaos was none other than Jor-El. Standing to his full 6"4' height, his eyes blazing with fury, Jor-El walked into the room, towering over the Kents. Alarmed, Martha leapt up and rushed behind Jonathan who immediately shielded her from the terrifying Kryptonian coming towards them.

"Where is my son?" Jor-El demanded.

Jonathan finally found his voice. "He's not here."

"Obviously!" Jor-El snapped, his eyes darting around. "I have looked over every inch of this farm and neither he nor Krypto are present. Where are they?!"

Before either of the Kents could speak, there was another rush of wind. "Mom?"

The Kents and Jor-El twisted around to see Superman standing in the living room, his bright red cape still billowing around him from his sudden entrance. His presence was ten times as alarming as that of Jor-El, probably due to the fact that the suit left no room to the imagination of just how many muscles the hero possessed. Superman's jaw dropped completely as he took in the sight before him. The Kents were backed up as far from the entrance to the living room as possible, Martha peering over Jonathan's shoulder. Jor-El, wearing human clothes covered in a slight layer of dust, stood in front of them with eyes just as wide as Superman's.

"Father?!" Superman cried.

"Kal-El?!" Jor-El sputtered, looking his son up and down. "What in the name of Rao are you wearing?!"

Superman visibly shrunk beneath his father's gaze, his confident, reassuring presence disappearing immediately. Swallowing with difficulty, he looked down at his uniform. "It's a superhero costume," he answered.

Jor-El took a deep breath, trying desperately to reign in his temper. "And why are you wearing it?"

Superman folded his arms and tried his best to stand tall, searching for assurance. If he was going to plead his case with his father, he needed to be confident. "Because I have decided to become a hero like those already on this planet," he answered.

"Preposterous!" Jor-El snapped, his anger getting the better of him. "I demand that you change out of that outfit at once!"

Superman looked angrily at his father and thought of defying him but if he wanted to converse civilly, he figured it may be better to do so outside of the suit. Spinning on his heel, he reappeared a moment later wearing the same outfit he'd been in earlier except he decided not to wear the tie or the glasses, the latter resting in his right pant pocket.

Jor-El eyed his son with a little more approval. "Kal, please tell me it was not you that stopped a bullet from killing a reporter."

"It was," Clark said firmly. "And if I had to do it again, I would."

"This is ridiculous!" Jor-El cried, throwing up his hands. "When I left you on this farm I did not expect you to defy me so drastically."

"And in what way did I defy you?" Clark snapped angrily. "You left no instruction for me to stay here. You simply drugged and dumped me in the Kents barn."

"I drugged you because I didn't have time to explain what I was trying to do," Jor-El retorted.

"That's one of the many things I can't stand about you!" Clark rejoined. "You never explain things! You never allow me to speak! You simply assume I will be fine with whatever you deem fit."

"Are you regretting my decision to allow you to come here?"

"No!" Clark said quickly. "But I do regret the fact that you didn't even wait until I woke up to tell me about my abilities. You left me to fend for myself." Clark's voice became quieter with each word he spoke.

"I did not abandon you, Kal," Jor-El replied, hurt that his son would even think such a thing. "You haven't even considered how hard it was for me to leave you alone, have you? I left you because that is what you seemed to want."

Clark's jaw dropped. "You seriously believe that I want to be alone?"

"Your actions aboard the Endurance prove this," Jor-El stated.

"I went into isolation because you put me there!" Clark snapped, his anger returning.

"Enlighten me as to what you mean!" Jor-El demanded, frustrated.

"After that incident on Jinogra, you confined me," Clark replied. "You forced me to advance in education when the last thing I wanted was to be taken from my friends and have everyone stare at me in envy more than they already did. You forbid me from leaving the Endurance and when I became of age you refused to let me move into my own place even though everyone else my age was permitted to do so. As a member of your House, I had to be something I'm not. Father, I'm not Kryptonian, not the way our culture deems us to be. I love being able to physically touch others. I enjoy passions. I thrive on what you can learn from other species. The only thing I have ever wanted is to be myself and I could never be who I really am and express myself the way I've always longed to in the midst of our own people."

Jor-El's heart constricted. He already suspected what his son was trying to tell him and though he didn't want to hear it, he needed to. "What are you trying to say, Kal?"

Clark breathed a heavy sigh and looked away from his father. He caught sight of the Kents, who had remained frozen in place through the entire confrontation. In their faces, he found the courage to tell his father how he really felt. Looking back at Jor-El, he firmly answered, "I want to stay here on Earth and live among the humans. I finally feel like I belong somewhere."

There was a part of Jor-El that whispered he should listen to his son, but the greater part swallowed the compassion in anger. Drawing himself to his full height, Jor-El shook his head and folded his arms. "I forbid it!"

"Father –"

"No, Kal-El!" – Clark cringed under his father's intense scrutiny and the use of his full name – "I cannot allow you to engage in some fantasy that will never come true! You are of Krypton and of the House of El. You belong with your own people where you are one of us. You can never be human. You will never fit in! Here you will be different. You will feel like an outcast. There will be none who will fully understand you. Besides, under the agreements I have made with this world's people, I alone was allowed to come to Earth."

"Then why did you allow me to stay here?" Clark demanded, anger flooding into his veins. Even after he'd tried to explain himself, his father wouldn't listen. Did he even care?

"I was attempting to repair the rift that has come between us!" Jor-El admitted, irate. "But it appears that the rift is too great."

"Maybe it is!" Clark snapped.

"Clark!" Martha chided from the corner.

Clark looked away, ashamed.

"What did you just call him?" Jor-El asked, turning his attention to Martha.

Despite the fact that she didn't have any powers, Martha held her own as she found the courage to reply, "I called him Clark. That is the name we have decided to give him."

Jor-El twisted around angrily towards Clark. "Kal-El… do you answer to this name?" Clark didn't dare confirm but his silence was all the testimony Jor-El needed. Disappointed and hurt, Jor-El tried to keep these emotions hidden as he muttered, "I thought I was doing the right thing in allowing you to come to this planet but I see now that it has all been a mistake." – he whirled around on the Kents – "I entrusted you with my son and you repay me by trying to replace me and his mother?"

"That's not true!" Clark cried, coming to the Kents aid.

"You called this woman mom when you arrived," Jor-El stated, pointing at Martha. "Has she replaced your own mother? Do you not care for her? And this man… has he replaced me in your eyes?"

"I would never replace anyone!" Clark tried to assure but his father was passed feeling.

"Lies!" Jor-El snapped. "You are trying to replace Krypton with Earth. You are trying to replace your birthright for fanatical heroism. I will not stand by and allow you to throw away your life, Kal-El!"

"I have thrown nothing away!" Clark shouted. "If anything, I've found my life!"

"Enough!" Jor-El cried. "You are returning to the Endurance and that is final!"

"I'm not going anywhere," Clark said, panicked. If he went, he'd never see Lois again! He'd never be Clark Kent and Superman! He'd have to leave behind everything he had come to love!

"Do not make me command you, Kal-El," Jor-El warned in a deathly tone.

Clark's heart constricted. "Father, please, don't."

Jor-El ignored the pang in his chest over his son's plea. "You will not leave otherwise," he muttered. "As a member of the Kryptonian Council, I invoke the power and authority I possess and command you to return to the Endurance immediately. In congruence with the vow you uttered to sustain the Council, you must comply or be sentenced to the Phantom Zone."

Clark felt as if he was about to shatter. He stared at his father in disbelief. Would he really send him to the Phantom Zone? One look in his father's eyes told him he definitely would. If Clark went there, it was guaranteed he would never see Lois again. But, if he did as his father had commanded and left immediately for the Endurance, he could formulate a way to escape back to Earth! Though he didn't want to, though he longed to find another way to disobey, Clark lowered his head and nodded silently.

"What? No!" Martha cried. "You can't take him away!"

"Yeah!" Jonathan agreed, stepping forward. "This is everything he's ever wanted!"

Jor-El looked upon the Kents in contempt. "I asked you to keep an eye on my son. Instead, you attempted to rewrite his life. I revoke my friendship with you." Turning his face away from them, he walked towards the front door, passing Clark.

Clark closed his eyes, trying to keep his emotions in check. He looked up at the Kents and couldn't stop the tears from clouding his eyes. "Thank you for all you have done for me," he said, his voice thick with emotion. "Please tell Lois what has happened."

Martha began to cry. Shaking her head, she reached forward to grab Clark's hand but he took a step away. "Clark," she muttered.

"I'm sorry," Clark whispered. Looking at Jonathan, wishing the man would feel how deeply he cared for him, Clark turned around and followed his father out of the house.

Jor-El stood on the lawn with his back to him, his arms folded, his gaze straight ahead. Clark stopped beside him.

"You are to follow me to the Traveler," Jor-El stated. "There will be no deviation of course. We will go straight back to the Endurance where you will be returned to your mother. You will stay there until I speak to you again. Is that clear?"

Clark closed his eyes, attempting to hide his emotion but his words choked in his throat. "Yes, sir."

Jor-El felt like he was the worst Kryptonian in existence. Never before had he heard his son so broken and to know that he was the cause of it… No! He was doing the right thing! Kal-El did not belong on Earth!

"Good," Jor-El approved. "I will make sure Krypto is returned to the Endurance as well as your cousin. The sooner we purge the Earth of our presence, the better. There is more going on than you realize, Kal. Removing you from Earth now is crucial to prevent what I fear may become a war."

"What are you talking about?" Clark asked, confused.

"You will know soon enough," Jor-El replied mysteriously.

Another surge of anger pushed its way through the sadness Clark was feeling. Once again his father wasn't going to explain himself. Frustrated, hurt, and desiring nothing but to be as far from his father as possible, it took everything Clark had not to take to the skies and fly away.

"Let us leave," Jor-El commanded before breaking into a run.

Clark looked over his shoulder. The Kents were standing on their porch, their eyes pleading for him to stay. Clark's heart broke as he shook his head before running off after his father, a tear escaping his eye as he heard Martha sob into Jonathan's shoulder.

As he followed his father towards Central City, Clark tuned his hearing to Lois's heartbeat. It was slow and steady but this time, instead of calming him, it filled his soul with incredible sadness. He didn't dare tell his father of her even though part of him desperately wanted to as a last ditch effort to change his mind. But it wouldn't have mattered now. His father had commanded him as a Kryptonian Councilman and, as a citizen of Krypton under oath to follow the law, he had to abide his demands. Even so, Clark's heart bled at the thought of never seeing Lois again.

There has to be a way, he silently mused. There has to be.

o0o0o

"Where did he fly off to?" Green Lantern asked.

The heroes, Lois, Kara, and Krypto were still on the roof, staring in the direction Superman had disappeared.

"I've got a bad feeling," Lois whispered.

Hawkgirl's cell phone suddenly went off, startling everyone. "Hello?" she answered. "Carter, slow down. Wait… what?! Where did he go? Alright, we'll try to look for him too. Keep in touch."

"Let me guess," Batman muttered as she put the phone back in her pocket, "Jor-El ran off?"

Hawkgirl nodded.

"Where would he go?" Green Arrow asked.

_I have a pretty good idea of where he went,_ Krypto said. _He left me and Kal in Smallville. If he's heard something that would cause him to suspect we've left, he'd check there first._

Martian Manhunter looked down at Krypto and nodded. "Krypto believes Jor-El went to Smallville."

"Why does he think that?" asked Aquaman.

"That's where he left Kal," Kara answered.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Lois demanded, looking around. "Let's go!"

"To Smallville?" Hawkgirl questioned.

"No, to Antarctica," Lois snapped sarcastically. "Of course Smallville!"

Hawkgirl scowled but the others were already getting ready to leave.

"I can give you a lift if you want," Green Lantern offered to Lois, holding up his ring.

"Alright," Lois agreed.

"I'll meet you there," Kara said to her. "I need to talk to Jimmy and tell him what's going on."

"Okay but don't take long," Lois replied as Green Lantern encased her in a bright green ball. Sitting down so as not to lose her balance, Lois gave him the thumbs up and he took to the sky, pulling her along beside him.

Krypto leapt into the air along with the other heroes who could fly while Batman, Aquaman, and Green Arrow disappeared over the side of the roof only to reappear inside of a black aircraft piloted by the Dark Knight.

As they raced off to Smallville, Kansas, Lois couldn't help but feel as if a part of her was breaking.

o0o0o

The Traveler was hidden in an alley near a bridge in the northern part of Central City. Walking to the end of the alley, Jor-El waved his hand in what appeared to be open air but in reality was a protective force field that would temporarily stun a human and alert him of their presence should they venture too close to the ship. Recognizing his physical identification, the force field peeled away, revealing the dormant ship. Jor-El swiped his crystal across the surface, opening the door.

"You will have to change out of those human clothes. There are Kryptonian robes in the back bedroom closet," Jor-El said to Clark who stood several paces away from him. "Come, Kal," he prompted.

Clark swallowed. Lois's heart was racing in his ear. He knew she was anxious about something, probably his absence. He looked over his shoulder in the direction of her heartbeat.

Jor-El mistook this as a last minute look of longing towards the planet his son could never be a part of. "This is not your world, my son," he said. Clark turned back to him with a pained look in his eyes. Ignoring this, Jor-El continued, "You must leave the name the Kents gave you behind, along with everything you experienced here. No one must know where you have been the last few weeks. The best thing to do is forget this ever happened."

Clark looked at his father, enraged. Forget Lois?! That was impossible! "I will never speak of Earth to our people but I will not forget what happened here. Even though you have forced me to leave, in my heart I defy your words."

Jor-El's anger rekindled. "If you do not forget, you will mope, Kal-El! Everyone will see your melancholy which will pose undesired questions."

"I don't care!" Clark snapped, disappearing into the ship. "Let them see. If anything I should be allowed to do, it is to wear my heart however I want."

Jor-El wanted to slam his fist into the side of the Traveler but instead his clenched his fingers together and breathed slowly through his nose several times. Where in the world did this defiance from Kal-El come from? Never before had he been so rude! If Kal-El returned to the ship in this state, people would be bound to notice a difference in him. He was more open in expressing his feelings… like humans! Jor-El shuddered at the thought. No, he couldn't afford to have Kal-El slip up and act outlandishly. He didn't want Zod to have anything else he could use against his family.

There was a way to ensure that Kal-El acted like a Kryptonian but… could Jor-El do such a thing to his son? It was cruel but in the long run it surely would benefit Kal-El and help him to embrace his birthright. Making up his mind, Jor-El walked onto the ship, closing the door behind him. He could hear Kal-El breathing heavily in the back bedroom, brooding in silence. Good; that would make things easier but first he had to get them on their way.

Heading into the control room, Jor-El typed in the coordinates of the Endurance. A small crystal was giving off a bluish hue, signifying there was a message waiting for him. Jor-El dismissed it for now; he had a more pressing matter. Starting up the ship's engine, he expertly guided it straight up before curving around in the air. The skyscrapers whizzed past as he focused on piloting the craft towards the mesosphere. When he had cleared the buildings, he set the ship on autopilot.

Seeing the way was clear, Jor-El grabbed a crystal from a drawer and began frantically typing his fingers against a screen. Thankfully, with his super speed, he was done in seconds. The code he'd written was perfect, flawless, and guaranteed to perform the function he needed it to. Inserting the crystal he'd grabbed into an empty slot, he hit the command key on the screen. The crystal gave off an eerie reddish glow.

"Procedure complete," a cool female voice spoke at the same time the crystal stopped glowing red.

Jor-El sighed. Standing up, he removed the crystal and held it tightly in his palm. He looked down at the innocent rock and inwardly cringed. Am I doing the right thing? He stared at the object in his hand for a whole minute before coming to a decision. Closing his fist, he headed for the back bedroom.

Clark was looking out the window, his eyes focusing on Earth as he was pulled further and further away from it. He pressed his palm against the window before resting his forehead against it too. Lois was down there. He could still hear her heart as if she were sitting right next to him, except he knew it was false for her body temperature was missing from his side. His heart ached as the ship continued to climb. He heard his father come into the room but he didn't move. He never wanted to look upon his father's face again.

How could he do this to him? How could he force Kryptonian law upon him after he had expressed his true thoughts? Why couldn't he understand?

Jor-El was drawing closer. The last thing Clark needed was for his father to try to console him. His words meant nothing. When his father stopped right behind him, Clark pulled himself away from the window and turned around.

It happened in a flash. Jor-El's hand shot out and before Clark could even think to react, a crystal connected with his forehead. Clark became frozen in place, his expression of surprise causing Jor-El to inwardly regret what he had done. The second the crystal connected with Clark's forehead, it began to glow. Against his will, Clark felt his memories of Earth being ripped away from him.

Flashes of Kal-El's memories leapt across the crystal's surface, Jor-El watching them closely: Kal-El leaping in front of a woman with brown hair, probably the reporter he'd just saved; Kara crying on some roof; an aerial view of a beach house on the eastern coast; a man in a living room staring at Kal-El with widened eyes; Kal-El fighting off men before picking up a teenage girl huddled in a corner; Kal-El speaking to a man on a roof in the dark; Kal-El protecting the same female reporter from the first image from a gunshot fired by the man he'd spoken to on the roof; Kal-El speaking to a blond woman and a redheaded man; Kara bursting into a private room Kal-El and the reporter had been in; Kal-El speaking with police officers; Kal-El stopping the female reporter from being shot by a man in an apartment; Kal-El standing over the female reporter in the same room Kara had burst into going over paperwork of some kind; Kal-El surrounded by open air with clouds around him as the earth blurred below him in strange colors; Kal-El standing in a pile of burning wood; Kal-El staring at his reflection in the ridiculous primary colored suit; Jonathan Kent aiming a gun at him; Kal-El playing some kind of games with the reporter, the blonde woman, and Krypto; Kal-El speaking to the Martian Manhunter in the apartment he'd been in while playing board games; holding a young child in his arms after saving them from a fire; Kal-El sitting across from the blonde woman engaged in conversation; the reporter woman looking down on Kal-El with a wide smile, the stars in the background surrounding her like a halo; Kal-El and the reporter sitting in a private office talking with an older gentleman; Kal-El and the reporter inside of a human bar; pouring over information displayed on a computer screen, Kal-El leaned over the reporter's shoulder; Kal-El speaking to the reporter on a roof; Kal-El standing in front of a building labeled The Daily Planet; the blonde woman angrily hitting Kal-El with a pillow; Kal-El surrounded by clouds, facing Krypto; Kal-El staring down at the reporter who looked up at him with adoration in her hazel eyes; Kal-El sitting across a table with the reporter; Kal-El scrawling a name across a piece of paper; Kal-El wandering around a grocery store with the blonde woman; Kal-El leaning against the wall of the private room from earlier memories, while conversing with the female reporter; Kal-El preventing the reporter from falling backward after bumping into him; Kal-El placing a pair of human glasses on his face, given to him by the blonde woman; Kal-El saving the reporter from a man in an alley; Kal-El entering a hotel with the blonde woman and Krypto; Kal-El once again speaking with Martian Manhunter in the Kents home; Kal-El talking to the Kents in their kitchen; Kal-El throwing a ball and watching Krypto fly after it in the open air; Kal-El speaking with the blonde woman in the Kents barn; Kal-El speaking to the Kents in their living room; Kal-El speaking to the reporter woman on a rooftop; Kal-El helping Jonathan Kent with farm chores; Kal-El speaking to the blonde in the Kents house; Kal-El flying around in circles as water spiraled all around him; Kal-El preventing men from robbing the Smallville bank; Kal-El saving the blonde from being consumed in a fire; Kal-El wandering around some kind of festival; Kal-El floating in the air, relaxing with Krypto; Kal-El stumbling upon an unconscious Krypto before falling over surrounded by glowing green rocks; Kal-El cooking in the Kents kitchen; Kal-El helping an elder man with a barn door wedged into the earth; Kal-El testing out his abilities with Jonathan Kent; Kal-El tying shoelaces under Jonathan's paternal eye; Kal-El removing his Kryptonian garb for human clothing; Kal-El leaping into the air and beginning to fly; Kal-El speaking to Martian Manhunter outside the Kent farm; meeting the Kents for the first time; lying in a cornfield looking up at the sky; flinging the Kents tractor into the air; back on the Endurance, Kal-El looking through the telescope towards Earth; Kal-El shouting his hatred towards him…

Jor-El removed the crystal. Kal-El's eyelids slid closed and he fell forward. Jor-El caught him with ease. Carrying him over to the nearest bed, Jor-El lay him down before leaving the room, his thoughts shroud in confusion over the images he had seen.

Looking at the images in reverse, it appeared to Jor-El that Kal-El had flown through the open air! How was that possible? Jor-El tapped his chin. Well, he hadn't thought it possible when he'd discovered the powers the first time. Perhaps Kal-El, while testing his limits, had somehow learned to fly? The first memory with flight occurred after he'd met the Martian Manhunter. What was the Manhunter doing in Smallville to begin with? He had the capacity to read minds; had he read Jor-El's and discovered Kal-El being on Earth? More than likely; Jor-El frowned. He was going to have to converse with the Martian when he returned.

Thinking on the other memories, Jor-El became nervous. The female reporter with the brown hair and unique eyes was frequently present and from the images, Jor-El wondered what exactly her relationship with his son was. They were definitely close; that much he could discern. Who was the blonde girl he had saved from the fire and spent time with once he'd left Smallville? What was her relationship with his son?

Jor-El frowned as he thought of all the images his son had acted heroically. He'd certainly saved many lives; at least Jor-El now fully believed him when he said he wanted to be a hero. Also, from the first memories Jor-El had stored within the crystal, it was plain to see that Kal-El had involved himself with the female reporter's work.

He stared down at the crystal in his hands and muttered, "Why did he become so involved with that female reporter?"

As he sat in the control room, rolling the crystal over and over between his fingers, Jor-El contemplated on destroying it. It would be best if Kal-El never regained these memories but no matter how easy it may be to crush the memory crystal into powder, Jor-El couldn't bring himself to do it. Sighing heavily, he stood up and hid the crystal in a small compartment under the control console. As he leaned back, he noticed the blinking blue light from the message crystal in the control panel. Curious, Jor-El activated it.

Immediately an image of his wife, Lara, appeared. "Jor," she said urgently, "I don't know when you will receive this message but I must warn you. Everyone aboard knows of the secrets you have been keeping from them concerning the powers which come from a yellow sun."

"What?" Jor-El gasped, shocked.

Lara continued, "They feel you have betrayed their trust and should be tried by the Council. General Zod has told the people that they should at least grant you the chance to explain yourself upon your return. This has pacified them for now. However, unfortunately our people have shunned our House. I do not know how word spread concerning the abilities. Zor and Alura are on our side but I have not heard of anyone else who believes in us. Zor desires to see Kal because the excuse of his illness has given him cause of concern. I suggested he wait until you return to see Kal. Jor, you have to bring him home with you. The state of our people concerning us is already fragile. The last thing we need is for them to find out about Kal's true whereabouts. I pray you receive this message speedily. I miss you. I have not left our living quarters in fear of what others may do. I await your word."

The transmission ended. Jor-El cursed. Zod; he must have told the others. What was he planning? It wasn't normal for Zod to share such a magnificent secret with the public; he was the type that coveted power when it was handed to him. Why would he give the knowledge to the people? What was he planning?!

Jor-El couldn't figure it out. One thing was certain, however. They would be watching for the Traveler. He could not land in the docking bay. They would discover Kal-El and that would raise too many questions and heighten hostility. Jor-El realized he was treading on very thin ice. Formulating a plan, he deactivated the autopilot settings and guided the ship towards the bright side of the moon. If he landed the Traveler there, he could have Lara open the Endurance and then super speed Kal-El to the living quarters and leave the ship before anyone noticed he was there. He would stay but he had to return to Earth and retrieve Kara, Krypto, and the last shipment of iron.

Thinking quickly, Jor-El touched a crystal that would send a response to Lara. The screen before him flashed a few times before Lara's beautiful but worried face appeared. "Jor!" she cried in relief.

"I received your message," he replied. "Lara, I don't have much time. I have much to explain."

"Alright," she muttered.

"I believe General Zod is the one behind all of this."

"What?"

"He found out about the powers of the yellow sun after bugging the Traveler with listening crystals."

Lara frowned. "Are the crystals still aboard the ship?"

"No," Jor-El assured. "I removed them after conversing with Zod yesterday."

"Zod is not the type to share such information with the general public," Lara muttered, pointing out the same thing Jor-El had thought. "Why would he do such a thing?"

"I don't know," Jor-El sighed heavily. "He's planning something but I can't figure out what it is."

"Well, whatever he is planning, I have a suspicion that he means our House ill will."

"I agree."

"Jor, you need to bring Kal back. With our House under such intense scrutiny, people are bound to ask questions as to why I have kept him at home instead of the infirmary since he has now been sick for over a week."

"I'm bringing Kal home as we speak," Jor-El revealed. "But, Lara, I must tell you that you must not ask him about his experience on Earth."

Lara's brow furrowed. "Why not?"

"His actions have the potential of alerting the general populace of Earth to our presence."

"What?!" Lara cried indignantly. "What has he done to cause this to be?"

"He desired to be a hero. Lara, he donned an outfit and ran around saving humans."

Lara's eyebrows rose as she thought of her son in a unique uniform like the other heroes of Earth. For some reason, she wasn't really disturbed by this. She'd known how much Kal-El adored the Green Lantern Corps. When he was seven, he'd even told her that he wanted to become one of them when he grew up.

"That doesn't really surprise me," she said, sending her husband a small smile. "He has always admired the Green Lantern Corps."

"That may be true but we did not allow him to wander around Earth masquerading as a hero! He has become involved with many people, a female reporter being the most prominent!"

"A female reporter?" Lara asked, emphasizing the reporter's gender.

"Yes," Jor-El cried, ignorant of the silent implications his wife was musing over. "I do not understand everything but she was in most of the memories I removed from him after ordering him onto the Endurance."

"Wait," Lara cried, holding out a hand. "You removed his memories?!"

"Yes!" Jor-El admitted.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Lara gasped, appalled. Removal of memories was something their society frowned against. It was only used in the rarest of cases. Why would Jor-El do this to his own son?

"Lara, he wanted to abandon us," Jor-El revealed painfully. "He wanted to stay on Earth and become a hero. He even donned a new name the Kents gave him! He addressed them by the titles of parenthood!"

If Lara had been standing, she would have lost the ability to remain on her feet. "What?" she muttered in disbelief.

"He had no intention of returning to us," Jor-El muttered. "He was going to stay there, Lara. That's why I removed his memories."

Lara swallowed painfully. She couldn't believe it. Her little miracle had replaced her with an earth woman. He had wanted to turn his back on his people and live among aliens. Why?

"I understand why you took these things from him," Lara whispered. "Do you still have the crystal?"

"Yes."

"I would like to keep it in my possession."

"What? Why?"

"Please, Jor, allow me to be their caretaker."

Jor-El frowned as he observed his wife. If anyone could keep something hidden from Kal-El, it was her. "Alright," he sighed. "I will give you the crystal when I deposit Kal in our living quarters. When he wakes, the last thing he will remember is shouting his hatred for me. This is where I need your help, Lara. He's going to wonder where Krypto is and you're going to have to fabricate some tale that he fell ill after our fight."

"I will tell him that you took Krypto with you to Earth as a precaution and that there are false rumors circulating among our people concerning our House."

Jor-El nodded. "I trust that if anyone can make Kal believe something, it's you, Lara."

"I'll do everything I can," she promised.

"Good. Now, in order to get Kal inside without anyone noticing, you must open the door to the Endurance. I will grant your crystal access to open the gate. You must not let anyone see you, Lara. If they found out about Kal, it would be disastrous."

"What about Kara?" Lara asked; Jor-El had told her of their niece's adamant request to see her cousin and his consent to said request when blackmail became involved.

"I will return to Earth for her, Krypto, and the rest of the iron after dropping Kal off with you. I should return to the Endurance tomorrow. With Kara's help, I will have all the iron mined and on the ship in that time."

"Alright; when am I to open the gate?"

"I will be docking on the moon in five minutes."

"Then in six minutes, I'll have the gate open. Are you sure that none will see you enter or depart?"

"I'm fairly fast, my dear," Jor-El answered kindly. "I am more concerned of what they will say once they see you."

"They shun me so none are paying very close attention."

Jor-El frowned. "I apologize for the misfortune my House has caused for you, Lara. I know since you have married me things have been difficult for you."

Lara looked upon him with fiery contemplation. "Jor, I knew it would be difficult when I spoke the Sealing Vow to you but I want you to know that I have never regretted it. I am proud to belong to your House."

Jor-El smiled though it was a heavy one. "I love you, Lara Lor-Van."

"And I love you, Jor-El."

"Forever yours and yours alone."

"Forever yours and yours alone," she repeated tenderly. "I will open the gate in four minutes."

"Thank you," Jor-El muttered before ending the transmission. Sending up silent thanks for being the creator of the Endurance, he typed across the screens and gave Lara's crystal the capability of accessing the door of the ship. Three minutes later, he landed the ship on the bright side of the moon. Grabbing the memory crystal, he rushed to the back, picked up Kal-El, and departed from the Traveler. Running at blinding speed across the moon's surface, he raced forward until the Endurance came into view.

As he neared the ship, the door opened. Using x-ray vision, Jor-El could see Lara by the entrance, the area devoid of others since it was an area that most could not access. Jor-El wanted to stop to greet her but he knew the stakes were too high. Running past, he shot through the halls of the Endurance and deposited Kal-El on his bed in three seconds. Twisting around still in super speed, Jor-El left his living quarters, dodged the few Kryptonians in the hallways, and returned to the Endurance's entrance. He stopped in front of Lara, placed the crystal in her palm, kissed her lips, and then left. To Lara, it was as if he had been a mirage but she had felt his lips on hers and the crystal with Kal-El's memories was now in her palm. Quickly, she slid her crystal against the panel and closed the door before leaving the entrance as fast as she could, eager to return to Kal-El to be there when he woke.

Jor-El practically flew across the surface of the moon as he ran back to the Traveler. Hopping inside, he took off, praying that none had seen him enter or leave the Endurance. As he redirected the Traveler back to Earth, many thoughts ran through his mind, one of them being that he was going to have to confront the Martian Manhunter. Not looking forward to what was to come, Jor-El frowned as he guided the ship back to Earth.

o0o0o

Lois's stomach was tying in knots. Something was definitely wrong. They hadn't even made it to Smallville yet. She wanted to tear her hair out. She knew Green Lantern was going as fast as he could but she was getting sick of being inside of the bright green orb he was carrying her in. She felt like a giant hamster except she wasn't running around inside. As they crossed over the Mississippi River, Lois's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" she asked, answering without really looking at the screen.

"Lane! Where the devil are you? You missed this morning's meeting!" Perry White's voice boomed in her ear.

"I'm working on something, Chief," she said evasively.

"Does it have to do with that big blue guy who saved you at the press conference this morning?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Lois hedged.

"Wait, are you interviewing him?" Perry asked, excited.

"Not yet, Chief, but before you blow a gasket, I'm on my way to where he is right now."

"You know where he is?"

"Not entirely but I have a very good idea of where to find him," she replied. "He promised me an exclusive so if you sit tight, I'll get that to you."

"Alright," Perry sighed, slightly disappointed. "If you haven't contacted him by four this afternoon, I've got another assignment I want you to look into."

"Can't you give it to somebody else?" Lois asked, trying not to sound desperate. Even though she didn't like pawning off potential articles, she was too worried about Clark to care at the moment what else was going on in the world.

"Not this one, Lane," Perry replied gruffly. "I need someone with military clearance to get into Fort Berk. Apparently some missiles were stolen from there last night. A source of mine tells me that your father's at the base."

Lois groaned. "And you want me to use my relation to him as a means to get the facts? Perry, you know how my dad and I get along."

"This isn't about personal affairs, Lane," Perry countered, "this is business."

"Right," Lois muttered, "business."

"Four o'clock, Lane."

"Fine," she sighed.

Perry hung up and Lois rolled her eyes as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Everything alright?" Green Lantern asked.

"Yeah," Lois grumbled. "My boss is just trying to throw me into a lion's den."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just a story he wants me to work on," she answered evasively. The last thing she wanted was to load the Green Lantern down with the baggage between her and her father.

Green Lantern sensed that she didn't want to talk about it further so he returned to focusing on following the other heroes towards Smallville with Krypto in the lead. It took another twenty minutes before they were finally able to reach the amber waves of grain belonging to the state of Kansas. Lois jumped a little when she noticed they were descending. Her heart feeling as if it were going to break through her ribcage, Lois impatiently chewed on her thumbnail – a bad habit she'd never been able to fully break – until the green orb she was inside finally touched down on the lawn of the Kent Farm.

Lois looked around while trying to ignore the disgusting smells mostly coming from the cows in the neighboring field. A bright and happy yellow house surrounded by flowers and sporting hanging plants around the covered porch stood across from a huge typical red barn. As Lois looked past the plants and the porch swing, she noticed that the front door was missing, its remains splintered and broken.

"Oh my," Lois muttered.

A man in his early forties stepped out onto the porch a deep frown on his face. He only seemed mildly surprised to see the heroes of Earth scattered across his front lawn. Krypto rushed up to the man and barked. Ignoring the heroes, Jonathan got down to Krypto's eye level and sighed while stroking his head.

"I'm sorry, Krypto. Jor-El took him away."

Lois marched up to the man, her need to be absolutely sure she'd heard right propelling her forward. "I'm sorry," she interrupted. "But what happened? Where's Clark?"

A woman came to the door and smiled at her sadly. Lois noted that she had been crying. "You must be Lois Lane," she guessed with a sad smile.

Lois was a little surprised. "Um, yeah."

The woman chuckled. "Clark told us all about you, dear. It's nice to meet you. I'm Martha and this is my husband, Jonathan."

"Nice to meet you," Lois said.

"What happened to your door?" Flash asked.

"Jor-El," Jonathan answered a little sourly. "He must have run right through it. He demanded to know where his son was. We didn't really know where to start. Frankly, we were still shocked by his sudden appearance. He was about to interrogate us further when Clark appeared."

"I think I might have screamed for him," Martha admitted.

"We were with him when he suddenly took off," Lois said.

"What happened after he arrived?" Batman growled.

"He and Jor-El exchanged some really harsh words and then Jor-El forced him to leave," Jonathan answered.

"Forced?" Green Lantern questioned.

Martha nodded. "He said something about under Kryptonian law Clark had to leave because Jor-El commanded him to."

"I don't get it," Green Arrow muttered.

There was a slight gust of wind and everyone looked around to see Kara. She was wearing a different pair of jeans – ones that actually fit her properly – and a purple button up blouse with blue flower prints. "Hello," she greeted. "I'm sorry for the delay." Noticing the door, her face furrowed with worry. "They're not here." It was a statement not a question.

"The Kents just told us that Jor-El forced Clark to leave," Lois explained.

"You know this girl?" Jonathan asked, pointing at Kara.

"She's Clark's cousin," Lois said. "I met her last night."

"She burst into our house and demanded to know where he was," Martha muttered.

"I apologize for my insensitivity," Kara replied graciously. "Lois, you said my uncle forced Kal to leave?"

Lois nodded. "That's what they said."

Kara looked resigned as she turned to the Kents. "What exactly did Uncle Jor say?"

"He said something to the effect of as a councilman of Krypton, he ordered Clark to leave Earth. If he refused, Jor-El said he would have to place him in something called the Phantom Zone."

Kara looked down at Krypto. The same fear in the dog's eyes was mirrored in her own. "Do you believe Kal will fight against his father?"

Krypto tilted his head to the side. _I'm not sure. He loves Earth and will do everything in his power to stay. However, we both know that Kal has always been honorable to the law._

Martian Manhunter translated while everyone else looked on in silence.

Kara nodded in agreement. "To that I can agree. Mr. and Mrs. Kent, did Kal leave without putting up a fight?"

"He did," Martha muttered.

"Then he's gone," Kara murmured.

"What?" Lois cried. "What do you mean, he's gone, Kara?"

"My Uncle Jor is a member of the Kryptonian Council of Elders. When they specifically set forth a command, my people are to obey them because of a vow each of us makes when we come of age. The penalty for breaking the vow is being sent to the Phantom Zone, another dimension that serves as a prison for the most vile of criminals. Trust me when I say it is not a place you want to be. If Kal was to be sentenced to the Phantom Zone, the likelihood of you seeing him again is practically zero."

"Would his own father really send him there?" Green Arrow asked.

Kara's grim expression answered that question. "And I thought my mother was harsh," Wonder Woman muttered.

"So… does this mean Clark isn't coming back?" Lois asked, her heart beginning to break.

"If my uncle commanded him to leave the Earth, I'm sorry Lois but yes that's what it means," Kara answered sadly.

Lois felt like her soul had shattered. She wrapped her arms around herself and bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears. Normally she wouldn't have reacted this way but the realization that Clark may very well be lost to her was almost too much for her to take. Her heart hurt. Against her will the tears began to fall and along with them came a ferocious amount of anger.

"I refuse to accept that," Lois snapped at Kara. "I don't care if it goes against every law you possess; I am not just going to sit back and do nothing! If I have to, I'll find a way to get to that forsaken ship of yours and make Jor-El see sense. I'll force him to change his mind."

Kara had to give it to her cousin; he'd picked an admirable woman. But her determination would not change her uncle's mind. "As much as I admire your resolve I'm afraid there is nothing you can do."

"Stop saying that!" Lois snapped.

"Kara, perhaps we should allow Lois the chance to at least reason with Jor-El?" Dr. Fate suggested.

Kara turned to the man whose face was hidden even from her x-ray vision. She didn't like not being able to tell who she was conversing with. Dr. Fate made her wary. The reddish glow from his eyes gave her pause. "Alright," she sighed. "But first we have to find him and I don't think he or Kal are even on Earth at the moment. If he was forced to leave, my uncle would have taken Kal back to the Endurance immediately."

"Then how are we going to get hold of him?" Aquaman demanded.

_He will come for me_, Krypto stated.

"Krypto says that Jor-El will come to get him," Martian Manhunter said.

Kara nodded. "I have no doubt of that."

"Until he does, what should we do?" asked the Flash.

"I think it best to return to Metropolis," Batman muttered. "Since Jor-El probably learned that was where his son was, he'll go there to look for Krypto."

"Then let's go," Lois said fiercely. "I don't want to risk the chance of missing him."

Martha grabbed her hand. "If there's any chance," she muttered, "bring him back to us."

The motherly affection Lois saw in Martha's countenance filled her with determination. "I'll do everything I can," she promised.

"Thank you," Jonathan said.

"Alright, let's get going," Wonder Woman ordered.

Batman, Aquaman, and Green Arrow climbed into the black aircraft while Green Lantern encased Lois once more inside of a green orb. Krypto flew into the air with Martian Manhunter, Dr. Fate, Wonder Woman, and Hawkgirl while the Flash and Kara disappeared in a burst of speed.

o0o0o

Kal-El woke in his room. He didn't remember falling asleep. Frowning, he sat up and looked around. To his surprise, there was a huge hole in the wall allowing him to see right into his parents' bedroom. How in the world did that happen? He silently wondered. The last thing he remembered, his father had come into the room and he had said… Kal-El filled with dread. He hadn't meant to say those words. They had just slipped out because his emotions were out of control. Kal-El sighed, rubbing his eyes.

_Krypto? _

No reply. Kal-El's frown deepened. What had he and his father been arguing about again?

All of a sudden, the image of a beautiful woman with long brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes wearing an attractive red dress burst into his thoughts. Kal-El gasped. He knew her… didn't he? He strained his thoughts but to his frustration, he couldn't place why he felt so drawn to her. She was a stranger to him and yet his soul ached.

"Who are you?" Kal-El muttered, rubbing his eyes again. They had begun to burn… and they kept burning! Opening his eyes, he cried out in shock as bright red beams flew from his eyes, slamming into the wall. The metal began to melt instantly. Kal-El moved his eyes back and forth but that only caused the red beams to leave a fire trail across the wall. Freaked out beyond comprehension, Kal-El closed his eyes and covered them with his palms. He could hear the sizzling and crackling flames around him along with a cacophony of noise. His head immediately felt like it was going to split open in agony from all the sounds around him.

"Kal!" someone shouted.

Kal-El flinched. He wouldn't have been surprised if his ears started to bleed.

"Kal! Great Rao! Kal, are you alright?"

Recognizing the voice of his mother, Kal-El kept his eyes shut as he shook his head. "Mother… it hurts," he whispered. Even the low volume was crystal clear in his ears.

"What does?" Lara asked, her voice booming.

Kal-El moaned. "Noise… so much noise!"

Lara gasped. Kal-El still possessed the abilities of a yellow sun! Jor, you idiot, she chided silently. In his anger, he completely overlooked the fact that Kal-El would still have powers. How was she supposed to explain this to her son? The weight of the memory crystal in her pocket seemed to be ten times as heavy as it actually was. What should she do? She didn't have the first clue on how to tell Kal-El to control his powers. She didn't have them herself nor had her husband gone into great detail on how to bridal them. Out of selfishness she didn't want to restore her son's memories. She was afraid that if she did, he'd run away and she'd never see him again.

But he was hurting! And the room around them was on fire from what Lara could only conclude was a bout of heat vision. Wait… heat vision? Didn't her husband say that heat vision is caused by arousal? What could have possible aroused her son? Wait… Jor-El had said something about a female reporter being prominent in Kal-El's memories. Could it be?

Kal-El groaned, the noise was becoming too much. He wanted to die, to fall into some state of oblivion where he would undoubtedly find peace! Right after this thought came to him the woman in the red dress filled his mind. And then came a noise. It was far away – so far that it was the faintest sound in the chaotic symphony he was surrounded in. Kal-El forced all of his focus on the one faint sound. It was a small rhythmic thump. It was a heartbeat. Kal-El sighed as peace washed over him and the other sounds left him. A shiver of pleasure ran down his spine and his eyes started to burn again. Kal-El squeezed his eyes shut, forcing the burning sensation away.

"Kal?" Lara whispered softly.

Kal-El dared to open his eyes. The scene around him caused his body to jerk violently. "Mother," he cried, alarmed, "the room's on fire!"

"Kal, I know this is going to sound strange," Lara muttered, "but I want you to expel air from your lungs as hard as you can."

His mother's strange request puzzled him but the urgency in her utterance caused him to obey. Taking in a deep breath, he blew all the air out of his lungs as fast as he could. To his astonishment, storm force winds expelled from his mouth, rattling the objects around his room. To add to his surprise, the wind was cold and left a light frost on the surfaces it touched. The flames around the room died instantly, the burn marks blackening the walls in some strange kind of zigzag.

Kal-El stopped the wind from leaving his lungs and then turned to his mother, panicking. "What's happened to me, mother?"

Lara ached on the inside. If he had his memories, he'd understand. But could she bear the possibility of losing him forever? As a mother, she wanted what was best for her son and the best thing was his own happiness. Lara was no fool. Kal-El wasn't happy aboard the Endurance. Could he have found happiness on Earth? She looked around the room at the burn marks on the walls and again remembered the female reporter Jor-El had mentioned. Her suspicions grew the more she stared.

"I will face the consequences of your father's wrath later," she whispered aloud.

Kal-El looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

Lara twisted around to face him, grabbing his hands in hers. Kal-El was surprised by the physical contact but found he wasn't disturbed by it. His mother looked at him pleadingly, scaring him completely.

"Kal, please understand that I am a very selfish woman."

"What? Mother, you're the least selfish person I know," he began to counter but she silenced him.

"No, Kal, I am selfish. Your father and I have done something terribly wrong to you."

Kal-El's heart constricted. "What?"

"I only agreed because I love you," she continued mysteriously. "I wanted you to stay with me but I can't watch you suffer from these abilities without the knowledge of why you have them and where they came from."

Kal-El was having difficulty breathing. His mother was scaring him. What was going on?

Lara reaching into her pocket and pulled out a crystal. Images flashed across it repeatedly. Kal-El started when he saw the woman in the red dress momentarily fill its surface. "What is that?" he demanded, pointing at it.

Lara closed her eyes. "It is a memory crystal, Kal."

Comprehension began to dawn on him. "Those are my memories, aren't they?"

"They are," Lara admitted, her voice cracking as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Why were they taken from me?" Kal-El demanded angrily. He felt like he'd been betrayed, violated. And by his own parents! What could cause them to do such a thing?

"Fear and desperation cause loved ones to do very selfish and stupid things, Kal," Lara murmured. "But love helps one to see what is wrong and what is right. I love you my son and so I return these to you."

Kal-El looked down at the offered crystal and then up at his mother. Tears were trailing down her cheeks. In all his years of life Kal-El couldn't remember seeing her cry. He squeezed her hand with his own. "No matter what those memories restore, my love for you is infinite. You'll always be my mother. That will never change."

Lara smiled though her tears but it didn't reach her eyes. "I pray that will be so."

Kal-El removed the crystal from his mother's palm and encased it in his own. The second his fingers wrapped around the surface, the stolen memories paraded into his mind along with the emotions and feelings they created. In ten seconds the memories were restored, settling into their proper place within his mind.

Letting out a gasp, he cried, "Lois!"


	20. The Endurance

20: The Endurance

Lois's small amount of patience had run dry. The heroes were scattered around in the area, waiting for Jor-El to show up. Kara and Jimmy were huddled close on the loveseat in Chloe's apartment, their hands intertwined. Kara's head was resting against Jimmy's shoulder while the young reporter stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. Chloe was sitting in a chair drumming her fingers against its arms, occupied with her own thoughts. Krypto sat by the balcony window, his eyes focused straight ahead, his ears perked forward. Lois, meanwhile, had paced back and forth so much she was surprised she hadn't built a trench into the floor.

"Ugh! That's it!" Lois snapped, throwing up her hands. "I can't do this anymore."

She walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" Chloe called.

"Out!" Lois answered testily over her shoulder. "Perry wanted me on a story and I'd rather be doing something than nothing at all!"

_I'm going with you,_ Krypto said, running to her side.

Lois looked down at him. "What, you're going to come with me?"

Krypto nodded. _It is what Kal would want._

Lois frowned. "Fine but you have to wear a leash."

Krypto wrinkled his nose_. If I must._

"It's either that or you're staying here," Lois said in response to his disgusted look.

This would be a lot easier if you could understand me, Krypto grumbled as he wandered over to where his leash lay on the floor. Picking it up with his teeth, he walked back over to Lois.

Lois raised her eyebrows. "Alright then," she murmured, bending down to hook the leash to Krypto's collar. "We'll be back."

"I don't think it's wise for you to leave," Kara hedged.

Lois whipped around. "Kara, I wasn't made to put my life on pause. The world is still turning, life keeps on going, and I'll be hanged if I have to stand still and watch the grass grow when I have the capability to be moving forward just like everybody else. As a reporter I'm going to contribute to this world and I'm going to do it my way."

Kara opened her mouth to retort but Jimmy squeezed her hand and shook his head. He knew when Lois wouldn't be dissuaded. Kara scowled at him but gave in. "Fine. Go if you want but at least tell us where you're specifically going."

"Fort Berk," Lois answered.

"Hey, that's where I was last night," Jimmy muttered. "Some missiles were stolen there. I went to take some pictures."

"Well, it looks like Perry wants me to get a story to go with those pictures. We'll be back in a while."

"Be careful," Chloe called.

"If my uncle appears, tell him he has to come and get me before he takes Krypto away," Kara instructed.

"Will do," Lois replied. "Come on, Krypto. Let's go."

o0o0o

Clark breathed heavily as his eyes closed, Lois's image burned into his retinas. He'd almost lost her. He opened his eyes and looked at his mother who at that moment was the epitome of guilt. Unable to look at him, her chin was down, her focus on her hands which were clasped together. Tears leaked down her cheeks and her shoulders shook from silent sobs.

Clark immediately wrapped his arms around her. Lara gasped but didn't pull away. In fact, she relaxed in the embrace of her son. "It's okay mother," Clark whispered.

"Kal… I am so sorry," she cried, hugging him back.

Clark smiled sadly. "I understand why it happened."

"You must think we're the worst parents in the world."

Clark shook his head, pulling her away so he could look into her eyes. "You're anything but. You and father have always wanted what is best for me. You have done what you thought is right."

Lara disagreed. "No we haven't. We knew it wasn't right to confine your childhood but we were so afraid, Kal. We'd lost you once."

"Which is why you took my memories," Clark muttered, "because you feared I was going to leave you again."

"Weren't you?" Lara asked desperately. Clark didn't answer. Lara let out a sob. "I knew it!"

Clark bowed his head. "Mother… specific things happened to me on Earth. If I had to choose between you and these extraordinary abilities, I would have picked you in a heartbeat."

Lara's brow furrowed but this was only because her suspicions were about to be confirmed. "What happened on Earth, Kal?"

Clark bit his lip before a small sheepish smile involuntarily lit up his face. "I met someone."

Lara wiped her cheeks, controlling her tears. "Oh?" she prompted.

Clark nodded. "Her name is Lois. She's…" Lara waited on bated breath but her son left the sentence incomplete. Instead, he grew concerned. "I don't know if I should say."

"Kal, you don't have to tell me," Lara said gently, "if you're not ready to."

"It's not that," Clark said. "I want to tell you I'm just afraid you will try to dissuade me from her."

"Why don't you start at the beginning," Lara suggested. "That way I can withhold judgment until the end."

Clark smiled. His mother was so understanding. "Alright," he agreed. "It all started after I maneuvered the Endurance out of the asteroid field."

"That was you?" Lara cried, surprised as well as proud.

"I guess father really didn't tell you," Clark muttered. "He said he wouldn't."

"Kal," she began consolingly.

Clark shook his head. "It doesn't matter now. Anyway, what neither of you know is that I went to the Astronomy room after the incident."

"Ahhh, yes, your fortress of solitude," Lara teased gently.

Clark rewarded the tease with a soft smile. "While I was there… I fell asleep. Mother, I had a dream, one more vivid than I've ever had before. I was in a different place, one I'd never visited. It was some kind of living quarters. I now know it's what humans call an apartment. I was sitting on a couch when my attention was drawn to a woman stepping out of the back bedroom."

He paused, his face suddenly turning red. He now understood that what Lois had been wearing in the dream wasn't a dress but lingerie. How could he possibly describe such a piece of clothing to his mother without painting Lois in a bad image? Clark didn't think Lois would ever wear such a thing regularly so why had she been wearing it in the dream? They had been so intimate too… had they only been dating in the dream? For some reason Clark had a hard time imagining him accepting such intimacy without marriage being involved. Perhaps… would it be crazy enough to think they had been married in that scene?

"Kal? You are blushing my son," Lara said, disrupting Clark's thoughts.

Clark started, his eyes darting to his mother's face and away again, his blush deepening. "My apologies," he mumbled.

Lara chuckled. "My, she must be quite beautiful to distract you so. Was she wearing something alluring to you?"

"Mother!" Clark cried, surprised.

Lara raised an amused eyebrow. "Don't appear so scandalized, Kal. I am a married woman after all. I merely guessed that because you said she emerged from the back bedroom and the blush on your face appeared after you uttered the words. Or was she not wearing anything?"

Clark wanted to slip through the floor. "Mother," he cried, exasperated. Never before had she spoken so openly about these things with him.

Lara, in good humor, chuckled. "Kal, I may be your mother but I'm not dead to pleasures."

"I think I've heard enough," Clark interrupted, unwilling to hear anything to do with his parents' love life. He could live without the details.

Lara smiled. "Fair enough. But tell me, what was she wearing to distract your tale so much?"

Clark's face turned even redder. Swallowing and unable to meet her eyes, he answered, "Humans call it lingerie. It is…"

"Material that I assume arouses the opposite gender into desiring to make love?" Lara finished.

Clark closed his eyes and rubbed them a few times with his fingers. "That is a good way to describe it."

"I see; then there must not be much material involved," Lara mused.

"There's not," Clark muttered.

"And what the woman was wearing appealed to you. So, what happened next?"

Thankful that his mother had finally decided to leave the topic of lingerie behind, Clark continued. "She came into the room, slid into my lap, and we wrapped our arms around each other."

"Were you wearing anything?" Lara asked unexpectedly.

Clark's face reddened. "I wasn't paying attention," he admitted both embarrassed and honest. "Why do you ask?"

Lara shook her head. "I'll reveal my thoughts in a moment. What happened after you embraced?"

"We leaned towards each other to kiss and then I woke."

"You didn't get to kiss?" Lara asked, disappointed.

Clark, surprised by his mother's discontent, shook his head. "No, we did not."

"Too bad," Lara muttered.

"What?"

Lara smiled. "You obviously wanted to, did you not?"

"Of course I did," Clark admitted.

"It is one of the greatest feelings in the world," Lara opined, leaning back slightly.

Clark smiled knowingly. "It is."

Lara's triumphant smile was lost on her son for he was too busy thinking of all the times he and Lois had shared a kiss. Lara peeked over at the content glee on her son's face and smiled. Though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she secretly had hoped that she would one day be able to see this side of her son, to see him in love. She had been afraid it would never happen but it finally had. Now she was definitely glad she had restored his memories. She would have missed out on this if she hadn't.

"So, what happened after you woke?" she prompted, desiring to know about the woman who had captured her son's heart.

Clark sighed. "Well, it is kind of difficult to describe. I had this intense rush of emotion come over me, almost as if I were possessed. I do not understand how but I knew the woman in the red dress was from Earth and that I needed to do everything in my power to get to her."

"Which is why you stormed into the living quarters and tried to pack a travel bag," Lara surmised.

"You knew what I was doing?" Clark asked, surprised.

Lara smiled. "Kal, nothing goes on in this home without me knowing about it. For example, I've known of the collection of intergalactic romance novels you keep under your bed for years."

Clark's jaw dropped. "You know of those?"

Lara laughed openly. "Of course! Though I find them to be a little too descriptive in some areas, they are a pleasant read."

If Clark thought he was shocked before, he was completely floored now. "You've read them?" he gasped.

"I was curious," his mother shrugged. "Besides, you were gone all the time in that fortress of solitude of yours and your father was busy in his lab. I had to have something to occupy my attention."

"Why didn't Krypto tell me? He would have known you were reading them!"

"I bribed him to keep it a secret from you by feeding him double helpings of his favorite dish."

Clark couldn't believe it. Krypto had kept a secret from him for years! How in the world he'd managed that was both impressive and surprising. "I'm shocked," he admitted.

Lara grinned. "My bribery with Krypto aside, after your fight with your father, I pacified him enough to allow you to go to earth. We were afraid we were going to lose you in more ways than one if we didn't."

Clark sobered immediately. "I'm surprised he agreed with you."

"Kal, your father may do harsh things but you must see that his motivation is love. He desires what's best for you."

"No, he desires what he thinks is best for me," Clark corrected.

Lara frowned. "That may be true in some cases but you cannot overlook that he loves you, son."

Clark sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if he does. We disagree on so many things."

"You are both incredibly stubborn," Lara commented.

"That may be true," Clark agreed reluctantly, "but it still upsets me that sometimes he does things without consulting me – like taking away my memories for example."

Lara sighed. "Your father acted out of fear when he did that, Kal. He was terrified that he was going to lose you forever."

"Yeah," Clark muttered bitterly, "without me he wouldn't have claims to the birthright of our House."

"Kal! Your father does not care about such things!"

"He's always told me that I had to be the best because that was what was expected of our House. My entire childhood he has instilled it into my mind that I needed to be great because the House of El would one day be my sole responsibility. He never took into consideration what I wanted. He made me move two education levels forward. He took me away from my friends. Instead of allowing me to play and relax, he forced me to study with him in his lab for hours after I had been in education all day! He practically kept me under lock and key. He's been breeding me to become what he feels a worthy son of El should be. Though I have always done my utmost best to obey, I feel I have constantly failed to meet his expectations. He never has complimented me when I have achieved something. Is it not reasonable for me to contradict your words, mother?"

Lara looked upon her son with slight pity. "I can understand your bitterness, Kal, but you must step back and see the bigger picture. Your father has always been proud of you. He just isn't vocal about it. He never actually reprimanded or demeaned you after a task was performed, did he?"

"…No…"

Lara smiled encouragingly. "And as for forcing you in his lab after education hours, it was his only way to spend time with you. Your father is a scientist at heart, Kal. He loves learning new things. He wanted to share his passion with his son. He has always pushed you to be the best in all you can be because he can see that one day you will do great things. He doesn't believe that you must beat every one of your ancestors in every single skill they possessed. He believed that by pushing you, he would help you tap into the potential you already harbored. And you have grown into a man that both of us are very proud of."

"I wish I could hear all these things from him," Clark whispered sadly. "It would mean so much more."

"Perhaps you will be able to, one day," Lara sighed. "Now, to continue with your story…"

"Oh, right," Clark muttered. "Um, where was I?"

"Tell me what happened after you woke up on Earth," Lara suggested.

"Well," Clark said, sitting back to rest his palms behind him, "I woke on the Kent farm in their barn. Martha and Jonathan Kent's livelihood is to grow food and livestock for other humans to eat. They live in a remote location in Kansas, a town called Smallville. Father thought I would be safest there when coming to grips with my powers. Jonathan and Martha both helped me to control my abilities. They didn't see me as something to be feared but someone to be loved. Mother, they have always desired to have children but Martha Kent is barren."

Lara's stomach tightened. She knew exactly what Martha Kent must have felt. She had been told by every doctor she had visited in her youth that she would never produce children. Kal-El was her miracle. Poor Martha Kent did not receive one of those. Or perhaps she did…

"Is this why you addressed them with the titles of parenthood?" Lara asked her heart hurting from accepting the reality that her son acknowledged another as his mother but also in sympathy for the woman she could personally relate with.

"It was not just because of that," Clark said. "I decided to call them mom and dad because they called me their son. They gave me the name they would have given if they were ever able to have one of their own. They wanted me to know that they considered me part of their lives, part of their family. I have never felt so welcomed and loved by strangers in my entire life."

"What is the name they gave to you?" Lara asked sadly.

"Clark Joseph Kent."

"And you introduced yourself by this title to everyone? You answered to it?"

"Yes," Clark admitted.

Lara swallowed painfully. "I gave you the name of Kal. Do you no longer wish me to address you as such?"

"What? No! Mother, I love my Kryptonian name."

"But you prefer your Earth name."

"Mother, my real name is something sacred to me," Clark assured, trying to convey the feeling of his words to her with every fiber of his being. "It is my true name. How can I throw it away? Kal-El is who I really am."

"But you have also become Clark Kent," she pointed out. "You are different now, Kal." She searched his eyes. They seemed brighter than before. She smiled sadly. "You have become who you really desire to be."

"But I didn't throw away Kal-El to do that mother," Clark pointed out. "The things you and father taught me are part of me."

"And the relationships you created on Earth complete you," Lara finished. "I understand… it is simply difficult to share you."

Clark took his mother's hand. "Mother, I said it before and I'll say it again. You are never going to be replaced. You will always be my mother."

Lara smiled a little. "I know, my son. I'm thankful for your honesty."

"That is all I will ever give to you. Mother, though I wish to make you happy, I know that I must choose my own happiness. The Kents are amazing people but they are not the only reason I want to stay on Earth."

"The woman in your dream is the real reason, isn't she?"

Clark smiled fondly as he thought of Lois. "She's the biggest reason. I gained friendships with several humans when in Smallville and when I left for Metropolis, a major city on the eastern coast of the United States."

"Why did you leave Smallville to go there?" Lara asked.

"After the Kents helped me gain my abilities in Smallville, my friend from there, Chloe Sullivan, told me she was going to Metropolis to work for the Daily Planet, a newspaper. I decided to go with her because I had another dream involving the same woman from the first."

"Was there more lingerie involved?" Lara teased.

"Mother," Clark groaned.

Lara chuckled. "My apologies; I could not resist."

Clark sighed. "The second dream took place on the Daily Planet roof. I was wearing glasses – a human invention to improve eyesight – and the woman met me on the roof. She had been looking for me. I told her I was waiting to hear back from a source, signifying that I was a reporter like she was. I once again woke before we could kiss."

"Hmmm, but you have kissed this woman?"

"I'm getting to that part," he divulged sheepishly. "Anyway, after I told my friend Chloe about the dream she offered for me to come with her to Metropolis since the chances of finding my mystery girl were higher surrounded by a newspaper business than in a backwater farm in Smallville. I took her up on her offer and traveled to Metropolis. My first night there, I saved the woman of my dreams from being robbed of her purity in an alley."

"Oh my!" Lara gasped, appalled.

Clark grimly frowned. "It unfortunately occurs quite frequently on Earth. I'm grateful I was able to use my abilities to save her."

"As am I," Lara breathed.

"The man had drugged her so I took her back to the hotel or inn that Chloe and I were temporarily staying in. When I woke, she was gone but she left a note of thanks with her initials. With Chloe's help and I believe a hand of fate, I bumped into the woman at the Daily Planet. Her name is Lois Lane. She's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen, mother," he sighed, smiling happily as he thought of Lois.

Lara smiled. "Go on," she urged. "What happened next?"

Clark blushed from once again being caught daydreaming. "Well, she dragged me into an empty conference room and demanded to know if I was the man who rescued her the night before. I told her I was. At the end of that discussion, I walked away with a date for that night. I later took Lois to a restaurant and as we spoke I was enraptured by her. I wanted to know everything there was to know about her. And… when the date was over and we were standing in front of her apartment door… we kissed and then" – he took a deep breath – "we performed the Sealing Vow."

"I knew it!" Lara cried, her heart taking off.

"Y-You did?"

Lara's smile was as wide as it could be. "Kal, you dreamt of her before you even went to Earth! Seeing one's soul mate in a dream before you meet them in reality is rare but it has happened before. The way you speak of her; it's plain for anyone to see you are in love."

"We are," Clark confirmed, grinning.

"I am so glad!" Lara sighed, relieved.

Clark's eyebrows rose. "You are? But, mother, she is not Kryptonian."

"That doesn't matter to me," Lara said dismissively, waving the reality of mixing with another species aside. "I'm just thankful that you will not be alone anymore. Do you know how much I have worried concerning that? When you did not involve yourself with our beautiful young women your age, I was afraid you would never find love. I even had the thought that your soul mate had died when Krypton was destroyed! But now you have found her and I cannot be happier! Oh, Kal, this is wonderful!"

Clark's jaw dropped. "I did not expect this reaction," he confessed to her questioning glance. "I thought you would disapprove. I was afraid you would hate Lois."

"Hate the woman that has finally captured my son's heart?" Lara scoffed. "Not just any woman can be your soul mate, Kal. Lois is special. I don't even need to meet her to make that deduction. Do not misunderstand, I greatly desire to meet her, but that will not change how I feel towards her. If you love her and she loves you and will make you happy, that is good enough for me."

"She doesn't just make me happy, mother, she completes me."

Lara smiled while shaking her head ruefully. "And to think your father and I were going to keep your memories from you! If we had, we would have doomed you to eternal loneliness. If there is one thing worse than the death of a soul mate, it is finding them and being separated from them forever, knowing they are alive but beyond your reach. So, what happened after you performed the Sealing Vow?"

"Well, I had to confess who I really was to Lois. As a human, she didn't know anything about the Sealing Vow. The connection unnerved her but after I brought everything out in the open, she accepted me. I'm still shocked that she did. I am an alien to her after all."

"And she is an alien to you but you love her and she loves you," Lara pointed out, pleased by the outcome.

"True," Clark grinned. "After that, I started helping Lois in an investigation she's been working on. We've made some major progress and have actually discovered who's behind the whole crime organization she's been chasing after for months. In the process of helping her, I've been slowly evolving into a hero like the ones already on Earth, using my abilities to help people who can't help themselves. At one point, I expressed how I wanted to be a hero with the Kents and Martha ended up making me a superhero costume. It's skin tight because it's easier to fight in and it doesn't burn up when I fly really fast."

"Wait… fly?" Lara questioned.

"Oh, I suppose I should mention that," Clark said with glee. "We can fly, mother. Father doesn't know though. I don't think he ever figured it out. I only did because I saw Martian Manhunter fly away and I wanted to see if I could do it too. And I did! It's the best feeling in the world besides being with Lois of course."

Lara looked on, amused. "I see. So you have a uniform to wear. Have you been seen by the humans in it?"

"I have," Clark answered. "I saved Commissioner Henderson, a commander of officers who keep the peace, at a press conference. I also saved Lois from being shot by the crime organization's boss in the same location; he tried to have her killed in revenge for her figuring out and preventing Henderson from being murdered. It was after that father came looking for me. My debut as a hero alerted him to my actions. You know the rest."

Lara smiled. "You really have made a life for yourself, haven't you?"

Clark nodded happily. "I have."

o0o0o

Ching-Mi and the others had left Earth about two hours ago. They still had another two to go. Ching-Mi was leaning against the wall in the hall watching the bright blue and green planet shrink in the distance through one of the window panels. It really was beautiful. The swirling white clouds covered many of the landmasses to the right which were half shroud in darkness. Part of Ching-Mi was saddened that soon the special powers of the yellow sun would vanish from his body. He couldn't deny that it was thrilling to be so strong, so invulnerable. But he could understand why the powers were dangerous. Unlike the others who even at this moment were raging over how wondrous the abilities were, Ching-Mi knew they would be more destructive than helpful to the people.

"Ching, Lady Faora wants a word with you," Bal-Quin shouted down the hall towards him.

Ching-Mi sighed softly before turning around and heading to the control room. He passed the open living space occupied by Lord Nor and his cronies; the three of them were testing out their strength by bending metal chairs. Ching-Mi rolled his eyes but kept his thoughts silent. "You wanted to see me?" he asked once reaching Faora.

"Ching," Faora said fondly with a warm smile, "I want to thank you for carrying out your orders so well concerning Jor-El."

"It was my pleasure to carry them out."

"I must admit, due to your personal friendship with Kal-El, I was nervous assigning you the task of bringing Jor-El to us for questioning. I am glad I did not have to be disappointed in your performance. From your previous actions, I know I can trust you. I have an assignment for you."

Ching-Mi's eyebrow rose inquisitively. "And what might that be?"

"I do not approve of having the human weapons out in the open," Faora confessed. "I am unsure of how they work and I do not want to chance having them accidently exploding while we are in the ship. Though at the moment we are invulnerable, I am unsure of how long these effects will last."

"These thoughts are wise concerns," Ching-Mi agreed. "What do you feel should be done?"

"I want you to move the missiles into two of the escape pods in the back of the ship," Faora instructed. "That will place them as far away from the engines as possible and from us."

"But if something were to happen, the rest of the escape pods would be lost to us," Ching-Mi pointed out.

Faora looked on him, amused. "Ching, look around us. There is nothing here that is going to attack us. Besides the humans, we are the only ones in this solar system. I think we are safe from any outward threats."

Ching frowned. For some reason he had a terribly bad feeling about this request but who was he to turn down an order from his commanding officer? Going against his better judgment, he nodded. "Very well, I will take care of it."

Faora sent him a sweet, satisfied smile. "I'm glad. Thank you, Ching."

o0o0o

Clark thought over the words his father said earlier back on earth; something about a war? "Mother, tell me what's been going on while I've been away. Father mentioned something about a war."

Lara's face clouded with worry. "Your father was almost arrested."

"What?" Clark cried. "On what grounds?"

"For keeping the truth of the effects of a yellow sun a secret and lying to the Kryptonian community about a planet being uninhabitable," Lara answered. "General Zod was able to curb the people's desires for arresting your father but as a whole, they have shunned our House."

"Wait, everyone knows about our powers? How?" Clark wondered, terrified of what people would do with this knowledge.

Lara shook her head sadly, her caramel colored hair dancing around her shoulders. "We can't prove it but your father believes it was General Zod."

"Zod?" Clark questioned. "He's the kind of man who would harbor secrets such as this, not share them."

"Exactly," Lara said. "But he told Jor that he placed listening crystals in the Traveler. When your father confessed the abilities he possessed to Earth's heroes Zod overheard him. He's been planning something, Kal, but we haven't got a clue what it is."

Before Clark could respond, the boom of an explosion crashed through his ears as the entire Endurance shook violently back and forth. Lara screamed as the two of them trembled.

"What in the name of Rao?" Clark cried, looking around.

Leaping to their feet, Lara and Clark rushed out into the hallway. People were screaming and running all over the place as the ship shook again from another explosion.

"We're under attack!" a man shouted as he ran passed.

Clark grabbed someone's shoulder, the physical contact startling them to a stop. Clark recognized the face of Zara-Ra's mother, Lady Taf. "Lady Taf, what is going on?" Clark demanded, ignoring her indignation of being touched.

Slapping his hand away from her, she angrily replied, "I do not know, Kal-El."

She ran into the crowd before he could call her back. Another explosion caused Clark's teeth to rattle against each other. Lara grabbed onto Clark's shoulder to steady herself from another tremor. The ship was obviously under attack but by what?

"Mother, I need to go," Clark muttered, twisting around to look at her.

Lara shook her head. "No, Kal!"

"Mother, we're in danger! I have to help!"

"No!" Lara snapped as the Endurance groaned from another explosion. Pulling him towards her, she whispered urgently, "Kal, everyone believes you have been ill. We cannot risk them learning of your abilities!"

"But mother –"

"Attention!" a voice boomed overhead. "This is General Zod." – the people running through the halls immediately stopped to listen – "This is not a drill. We have been attacked. For your safety, everyone is to report to the main Assembly Hall at once."

There was a mad scramble as everyone started heading in that direction, spurred forward in the desire to be safe. Clark and Lara were swept away with the crowd. Even though Clark wanted nothing more than to leap into the air and fly over everyone's heads towards the source of the explosions, he couldn't do it. To the Kryptonians, he'd been ill for weeks. If he showed any of his powers, they'd know he'd really been on Earth and the last thing his family needed was another lie stacked against them. Frustrated, Clark allowed himself to be shepherded along with everyone else.

Once inside the Assembly Hall, Lara held up a hand for Clark to halt. He noticed that the moment people saw them, they averted their gaze. Clark felt a bout of anger. So his father had lied about the powers; he did it to protect them! Though nothing had been able to hurt Clark – besides those green meteor rocks in Smallville – he had high suspicions that if he faced off against another super powered Kryptonian the end result would be fatal. Even Clark could see how chaotic it would be for an entire nation to have these abilities. The wars alone would be the sure extinction of the race!

Lara wisely decided to hang around in the back, Clark supporting her decision only because he didn't want to have to face being shunned constantly by everyone around him. Alura and Zor-El appeared and Clark noted that they were being shunned too.

"Kal! It is good to see you!" Alura said, ignoring the disapproving looks in the faces of their peers.

"Hello Aunt Alura, Uncle Zor," Clark responded warmly. Though he hadn't realized it while on Earth, he really enjoyed being with his relatives. He missed them.

"We are glad your health has improved," Zor-El commented. "Things have been rather… trying… for our family as of late."

Someone snorted lightly as they walked passed while muttering, "Traitors."

Clark's fist clenched and it took a lot of energy not to shout out the stupidity of the individual as well as the vast majority around them. Did everyone believe they were traitors?

"Kal!" Clark turned as a delighted Zara-Ra rushed to his side, her eyes bright with relief and joy. "You are well!"

A welcome smile lit Clark's face. "Zara! It's good to see you!"

Zara-Ra tossed her long brown hair away from her shoulders, ignoring the shocked glares and mutters of the other Kryptonians filing passed. "I say the same for you! Where have you been?"

"I have been ill," Clark admitted.

Zara-Ra's brow furrowed. "Kara told us that she couldn't find you at home or in the infirmary."

"I might have been in my father's lab during the time she attempted to visit," Clark said easily. "He believed it best if I stay there for a short duration in fear of contamination. I returned to my own room after a couple of days."

"I didn't know of this," Zor-El said, slightly hurt he'd been kept out of the loop.

"We didn't want people to fear catching the virus Kal developed so we kept it to ourselves," Lara supplied, going along with her son's lie as if they had rehearsed it.

Clark felt bad for lying to his family but he didn't feel it appropriate to confess his true whereabouts in the current environment they'd found themselves in.

"Zara!" Lady Taf magically appeared at her daughter's side. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I was speaking with Kal," Zara-Ra replied without pause.

"You are not to speak to him!" Lady Taf snapped while eyeing Clark as if he were some piece of scum under her shoe.

Clark couldn't deny he was hurt. Lady Taf had never had reason to dislike him in the past. Could she have hid her displeasure for him and his House all these years?

Zara-Ra angrily turned on her mother. "Kal is my friend and despite the rumors and ridicule I still respect and honor the House of El. Though you may choose differently, I choose to stand by my friend."

Lady Taf's eyes flashed dangerously. "You would choose another House over your own mother."

"I have already chosen another House to call my own," Zara-Ra snapped recklessly.

Everyone in the vicinity paused to stare. The implication was clear. Lady Taf's jaw dropped and she wildly looked from Clark to Zara-Ra. Clark immediately put her fears to rest as he shook his head. "She has not chosen me," he said adamantly for more people besides Lady Taf were staring at him in disbelief.

Zara-Ra's face reddened as her mother demanded, "Who?"

Zara-Ra took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and faced her mother. Without batting an eyelash, she declared, "Ching."

Clark couldn't help it; he grinned. If anyone deserved to be together it was Ching-Mi and Zara-Ra. Everyone else, however, didn't share the same opinion. All of them gasped and several nobles shook their heads in disappointment. Clark's elation for his friends turned to anger. He opened his mouth to retort but the sudden appearance of General Zod at the head of the room silenced all further communication. The last minute stragglers rushed to sit down to hear the General's words.

Lady Taf looked at Zara-Ra angrily before twisting around and walking away from her without a backward glance, sitting down next to her husband. The other standing Kryptonians founds seats, leaving Clark, his mother, Zor-El, Alura, and Zara-Ra standing in the back. Zara-Ra tried to remain unemotional but her mother's rejection to her and her soul mate couldn't prevent her shoulders from shaking. Tears brimmed in her eyes and before Clark could call her back, she ran out of the Assembly Hall. Clark thought about going after her but he decided that Zara-Ra would be embarrassed to have an audience for her tears. Sighing, he turned his attention to General Zod.

o0o0o

Ching-Mi stood between Bal-Quin and Gyru-Inz, their hands grasping his arms in a vise-like grip. They were in a small, soundproof conference room adjacent to the Assembly Hall. A door belonging to a small passage led to the front of the Hall while another opened to the main hallway. Faora stood before Ching-Mi with her hands on her hips. Ching-Mi defiantly stared her down. "I refuse to do as you say," he said.

"This is a direct order," Faora snapped.

Ching-Mi shook his head. "It would be a lie!"

Faora wrinkled her nose. She hated when one of her soldiers defied an order. Ching-Mi had shown so much promise – he was one of her best – but he had an uncanny stubbornness to stick with his own morals and that lead to insubordination. "It is what must be done!" she said vigorously.

"No," Ching-Mi firmly replied. "And nothing you do can change my mind."

Faora's face filled with surprising glee. "Oh? Nothing?" Turning to the door, she called, "Kur-Nor!"

Ching-Mi's blood froze in his veins as Kur-Nor appeared with a sickening grin on his face, his arms holding a struggling Zara-Ra. A few tears were on her cheeks and the way she gasped in pain made Ching-Mi suspect that Kur-Nor's grip was even now bruising her flesh.

"Release her!" Ching-Mi cried, struggling in Bal-Quin and Gyru-Inz's grasp. He might as well have remained still; he couldn't move. But he couldn't just stand there and watch Kur-Nor tighten his grip on his soul mate!

"She will be released once you comply," Faora stated coldly, triumph in her eyes.

Zara-Ra looked at Ching-Mi, confusion and fear etched across her beautiful face. Ching-Mi swallowed. "And if I decide otherwise?" he asked apprehensively.

"I will give the order for Kur-Nor to kill her right before your eyes," Faora replied.

"It is against the law to kill!" Ching-Mi countered. "You would be sentenced to the Phantom Zone!"

Faora stepped closer to Ching-Mi, her black eyes glittering evilly. "A new age is about to begin, Ching. We have left Krypton behind. The old ways do not work. In order to survive, we must evolve."

"Murder is not evolution," Ching-Mi spat. "It is depredation!"

Faora raised her hand and Kur-Nor squeezed. Zara-Ra cried out in pain. Ching-Mi panicked. "Please, stop!"

"Will you obey the orders of your General?" Faora asked.

Ching-Mi looked at Zara-Ra. She didn't dare speak but he read her easily. She didn't want him to give in but she also wouldn't fault him if he did. It was his decision. Ching-Mi knew then and there that he wouldn't survive if he saw Zara-Ra killed before his eyes. She couldn't defend herself; right now she was just as frail as a human. He couldn't allow her to die. Perhaps, if they could get away, he could warn Jor-El.

Closing his eyes, praying silently that Jor-El would forgive him, Ching-Mi nodded. "I will but only if you vow to me that Zara will be unharmed from this time forward."

Faora scowled. Such a vow was heavy but Ching-Mi was the final piece to complete the picture her husband had paved to her years ago – a world where he would rule and she would be by his side. The temptation at having that dream so close to a reality broke her hesitancy and she submitted to the vow. "None of our people will harm her from this time forward," she stated. "Nor, release her."

Kur-Nor looked disappointed as he let go of Zara-Ra. She wanted to run to Ching-Mi but he was still being held by Bal-Quin and Gyru-Inz. Faora walked up to her, disgust written all over her face. "You are to remain in this room," she ordered. "Quin, Inz, escort Ching to the Assembly Hall."

Ching-Mi couldn't tear his eyes away from Zara-Ra who looked at him with such concern and love. Would she continue to love him after this? Could he accept himself? As he was hauled down the passage towards the Assembly Hall, Ching-Mi felt like he was walking to his death.

o0o0o

"My fellow Kryptonians," General Zod cried loudly to those assembled, "I have some grave news. I have just received a report that we have been attacked by missiles built by the people of Earth."

There was a gasp followed by angry mutterings at this news. Clark's jaw dropped. "What?" he muttered quietly. "That's not possible! The humans would never attack us!"

General Zod continued over the murmurings, "I fear the worst part of all of this is that the mastermind behind the attack was none other than Jor-El."

"That's a lie!" Clark shouted angrily before he could get a hold of himself.

Several people turned around to glare at him but Clark didn't care. Lara gently chided him, "Kal, please, now is not the time to act rashly."

"But what proof does General Zod have?" Clark questioned, his gaze never leaving Zod's face.

The people were angry that Clark would speak up against the General. "Of course he's going to defend Jor-El; he's his father!" someone hissed near the back.

Clark bristled. General Zod looked at him pityingly. "Jor-El had an accomplice." Turning to the door leading to a private, soundproof conference room that was used to determine private matters, Zod opened it and out stepped Bal-Quin and Gyru-Inz, their arms laden down with –

"Ching!" Clark gasped.

Ching-Mi had a look of guilt on his face that didn't go unnoticed by anyone. General Zod turned to Ching-Mi and muttered quietly, "If you deviate from anything I have commanded you to say, I will have Zara-Ra killed before you could super speed your way to her location."

Clark's eyes widened as his perfect hearing picked up the General's threat.

General Zod whipped around dramatically to face the crowd. "You desired proof, son of Jor-El? From his own lips, Ching-Mi has confessed Jor-El's plot. Ching, tell everyone what you told me."

Ching-Mi closed his eyes before shamefully staring at the ground. "In his last visit, I overheard Jor-El's plot concerning the missiles while speaking to the hero, Wonder Woman. His motive was to attack the Endurance, stranding us on the moon. Then he was going to take us to Earth where he would force us to do his and the humans bidding after teaching us how to control our abilities from the rays of a yellow sun. The gathering of iron has been a cover up for his deeper plans to conspire against us with the humans. I was going to alert General Zod of all of this when Jor-El caught me eavesdropping and forced me to become part of his plot. I released the missiles for Jor-El and attacked the Endurance."

"No," Lara whispered. "It's not true."

"Of course it's not," Zor-El muttered just as quietly, "Jor would never do such a thing."

Clark didn't dare voice that he knew for a fact that Ching-Mi's confession was false; if he did, it would alert Zod to his powers. Clark's heart went out to his friend. He had been blackmailed into this. His fists clenching in rage, it took every ounce of self control for Clark not to fly through the air and punch Zod with all the strength he possessed.

Tray-Ur angrily leapt to his feet. "What are we to do about this? What must be done?"

Several incomprehensive shouts were made and after a moment General Zod raised his hand. Immediately silence fell. Containing his pleasure of how easily he had gained the trust of these fools, Zod took charge. "Jor-El has asked for the humans to aid in his traitorous cause! He has had the Endurance attacked so that it is beyond repair. I suggest we show Jor-El and the humans that we are not going to stand for this! With the powers of the yellow sun we can stand and fight! The Earth has suffered from the humans' negligence and ill-will for too long. I say we dispel them from the planet and claim it for our own. We will prove that we are not weak-minded and insignificant!"

There was a roar of approval as the majority of the people agreed to General Zod's proposal, their frenzy clouding their judgment.

"This is outrageous!" Alura muttered amidst the cheers around them. "Do they not realize what Zod is suggesting?"

To his horror, Clark noticed Zod turn in their direction. Somehow he knew he'd heard them. Clark made a quick decision. Turning to his mother, he mouthed, trust me. Lara gave him a quizzical stare before nodding. Clark purposefully walked down the aisle, his presence immediately gaining the attention of everyone he passed. By the time he reached the front of the room, silence reigned.

"General Zod," he said in a loud steady voice, "I feel that my father has acted rashly. I support your cause."

That had been unexpected; General Zod's eyes widened in surprise just as much as everyone else's. Masking his shock, Zod nodded grimly. "It must be difficult for you but I feel you have made the right decision, Kal-El."

"This is the most difficult thing I've ever had to do," Clark admitted, which was true. Lying in front of the entire Kryptonian race was not something he'd ever imagine doing. Turning on his heel, he kept his head held high, his gaze straight ahead. Without a backward glance, he left the room, praying his relatives would follow him. To his relief, their heavy footfalls filled his ears. Reaching an empty study room, Clark swiped his crystal across the panel, opening the door. He stood by it until his confused relatives and worried mother came into view. Stepping inside, he waited for them to enter. Once all were inside, Clark skillfully soundproofed the room and locked it so none could enter; he silently thanked his father for all those years of training him on how to control the Endurance's mainframe.

"Kal, what in the name of Rao possessed you to lie like that?" his mother immediately demanded as soon as Clark turned around.

"How can we be sure it's a lie?" Zor-El asked angrily.

Offended, Clark scowled. "I would never betray my father, uncle. I said those things because we need to convince Zod that we're on his side when we're really not. Look, this is going to come as a shock to you and Aunt Alura but in order for what I'm about to reveal to make sense you have to know."

"Kal?" his mother questioned, confused. What was he going to say?

Clark sighed. "I personally apologize for the deceit but I haven't been ill."

"Kal–!"

"No, mother, this has to be said," Clark said forcefully.

"If you haven't been ill, where have you been?" Zor-El asked suspiciously.

"I have been on Earth," Clark admitted.

Alura and Zor-El stared.

"What?" Alura gasped. "But, Jor was the only one allowed on the planet."

"For personal reasons, he broke the rules and smuggled me to Earth," Clark revealed. "Look, I don't have a lot of time so please, pay attention and don't interrupt."

Zor-El looked slightly affronted but both he and Alura nodded in understanding. Quickly Clark told them of his fight with his father and his experiences on Earth. He mentioned Lois and told them how she was his soul mate. They had been completely floored and wanted to interrupt but Clark kept them at bay with a look. He debated on whether or not he should tell them about Kara and Jimmy. Having them know right now would only add to the stress already heaped upon them… making a decision, he skipped over Kara and Jimmy's relationship and finished with how he'd ended up back on the Endurance after his debut as Superman.

Zor-El was the first to break the uncomfortable silence that followed Clark's tale. "So… you want to live among an alien race and be their protector?"

"I do," Clark stated firmly, sensing his uncle's disapproval. "I've never felt so right about something in my entire life."

"And you have found your soul mate on an alien planet," Alura muttered, completely shocked that Lois wasn't Kryptonian.

"It doesn't matter to me that Lois and I are different in where we come from," Clark replied, his eyes softening as he thought of her. "What matters is that we complete each other."

It did not escape Zor-El's attention how his nephew's entire countenance changed when speaking of this Lois Lane. His eyes held a tenderness Zor-El had never seen and the warm smile he displayed lit up his very soul. Zor-El understood what his nephew was feeling; he had similar feelings towards his own wife. Who was he to stop something that was meant to be, even if it was strange? Zor-El sighed. "Very well, Kal. Though I find this all rather alarming, I know when I should not prevent something from occurring and the matter of soul mates is not something to trifle with."

"Then you support my desires?" Clark asked nervously. He really wanted his relatives' approval. Perhaps with their help he could persuade his father to see sense.

"I support it," Alura said without hesitancy. "I may not understand it fully but your particular circumstance feels right. I believe it is the right thing to do, allowing you to live on Earth. However, I have a concern. The terms were for our people not to set foot on their planet."

"Those terms went out the window the second Zod declared that my father has betrayed and attacked us with the humans' help," Clark pointed out. "However, with the help of super hearing I know that Ching's confession was false. Zod blackmailed him into saying those things by threatening to kill Zara."

"What?!" his mother, aunt, and uncle cried in unison.

"That's against the law!" Alura raged.

"He must be brought to justice!" Zor-El demanded.

"And he will be!" Clark assured.

"How?" Lara asked.

"We must work together to expose him," Clark said. "For now, we're going to have to go along with his schemes to go to Earth. The tricky part is going to be leaving the main party of the Kryptonians to warn Father and the humans what Zod plans to do once we arrive there."

"That is why you made such a display before the people," Zor-El gasped, suddenly understanding.

Clark nodded. "In order to expose Zod for the tyrant he is, we must keep him off our radar."

"You realize that many will side with Zod no matter what," Alura muttered sadly.

Clark frowned. "If it comes to a fight, we're going to have to make a stand. I will not support genocide. From this moment on I vow to protect the humans and the planet Earth with my life."

"Kal, what you speak of could result in your death!" Zor-El argued but because he loved his nephew. The last thing he wanted was for him to be killed. Lara and Jor-El would be broken if they lost him forever. He was their miracle. Zor-El still remembered how shaken his little brother had been after the incident on Jinogra. The cool, calm, and respectable scientist had become a nervous irrational wreck. He never wanted to see him like that again.

"Uncle, Earth is my home now," Clark replied with a sad smile. "If I lost it, I'd lose Lois and that would mean losing the meaning of life. I love her and I love Earth. I will gladly give my life in the cause of protecting everything I hold dear from the delusions of a hostile takeover by a madman."

Zor-El saw his nephew's determination and stubbornness and sighed. "You are definitely a member of the House of El. Once you set your mind to something, you won't be persuaded otherwise. Fine, Kal, we will support and help you in protecting the Earth."

"How are we going to convince anyone else to join us?" Alura asked.

"We need to speak with the heroes of Earth and with my father," Clark answered. "With their help we should know what to do."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Lara asked. "It would be dangerous to try and contact them now."

"I'm going to leave for Earth right after I am done speaking with you," Clark answered.

"What?" Zor-El yelped. "If you do that, you might as well not have told Zod you were on his side at all!"

Clark grinned. "Uncle, I will return before anyone knows I'm missing."

Zor-El scoffed. "Impossible. Zod will notice if any ship leaves the docking bay."

"I'm not going to be traveling by ship," Clark answered. "There is an ability I refrained from mentioning when I told you what happened to me on Earth. It's my ace so please forgive me for not revealing it to you. I am confident that I will be able to leave and return without detection though I could use the help should a cover need to be made."

Lara smiled. "Don't worry, Kal. I'll tell anyone who comes around that you are brooding in your room on how to confront your father and wish to be left alone."

Clark gave her a grim smile. "It is unfortunate that people will believe that." He sighed. "I really need to fix things with him after all of this is over."

"We'll deal with that when it comes," Lara said comfortingly. "For now make haste, Kal. The sooner you leave and return the better."

Zor-El still remained skeptical but he decided to trust his nephew. "Be careful, Kal."

"I will be," Clark assured. And then, to Alura and Zor-El's surprise, he enveloped his mother in a hug. "I will return soon," he promised.

Lara smiled, surprised but happy from the embrace. "Go, my son."

Clark slipped out of the door and rushed down the hall without a backward glance.

o0o0o

Lois was standing outside of Fort Berk writhing in frustration. She'd arrived twenty minutes ago and still they were checking to see if she could be allowed inside. Krypto sat next to her, silently brooding over being on a leash. Lois sighed. "This is ridiculous." She walked forward again to the guard who sat inside the security booth. "Excuse me, have you heard anything yet?"

"I'm sorry miss but no," the guard said though he didn't sound sorry at all. In fact, he was annoyed she'd interrupted him reading his magazine. Lois noticed the inappropriate pictures and scowled. The guard flipped his magazine shut and stashed it under the desk away from her prying eyes. "When I hear something, I'll signal you over," he said pointedly.

Lois frowned. "Fine."

_Well that was pointless,_ Krypto opined as he walked beside her away from the security guard. _I say we just break the solid wall down and charge in._

Lois leaned against said stone wall and groaned. "This is useless, Krypto," she grumbled. "Use my connections! Ha! Perry's smoking something else besides those cigars of his. As far as my father is concerned, I could be out here for another five hours before he finds time to see me."

_Then let's do as I suggested and bust our way in._

"I'm almost tempted to have you break the wall down," Lois grumbled.

_That's what I've been suggesting all along!_ Krypto growled angrily.

Lois raised an eyebrow. "Why are you growling?"

_Because this lack of communication is stupid! Where is Kal when you need him?_ Krypto sighed, frustrated.

Lois frowned. Krypto was obviously upset but she didn't know why. "Where is Clark when you need him?" she sighed.

Krypto nodded to her adamantly, his intelligent brown eyes mirroring her frustration. He was just about to hang the secret and slam his head through the wall when he heard an abnormal rush of wind heading in their direction. He turned only to stiffen in dread.

Lois, noticing Krypto's sudden change in body language, eyed him curiously. "Krypto?"

"Who are you?"

Lois leapt out of her skin as her head snapped up. Swearing while rubbing her neck, she took in the appearance of the man standing before her. The first thing she noticed about him was that he was tall. Very tall. Then she observed his facial features. A small bit of white had crept into his thick black hair by his ears, an unruly curl hung over his forehead and a pair of brown eyes holding a vast amount of knowledge studied her silently. The face she stared into was incredibly similar to that of her boyfriend but while Clark's nose was completely straight, this man's sloped up a little on the end. His lips were not as full as Clark's and his brown eyes, unlike Clark's beautiful unearthly blue ones, were devoid of compassion and kindness. Instead they were flickering with impatience and suspicion.

Ignoring the fact that this man's presence was quite alarming at the moment – for he appeared to be rather agitated – Lois squared her shoulders. "Who wants to know?" she asked.

"My name is Jor-El. Though I am surprised to find my son's dog chained in your possession, the fact he is with you does not entirely shock me."

Lois raised an eyebrow. "Then Clark told you about me?"

"My son's name is Kal," Jor-El corrected.

"Fine," Lois said testily, "Kal told you about me?"

"He did not." Jor-El noticed the hurt in the girl's uniquely colored eyes before she could mask it behind a steely gaze. Interesting reaction, he silently mused. It definitely confirmed the suspicions he'd been having since he'd left Kal-El with his mother. "Miss –"

"– Lane," Lois interjected. "Lois Lane."

"Miss Lane," Jor-El muttered, "This question may be a little forward but I must know, are you involved with my son?"

Lois wanted to say yes but she hesitated. Clark hadn't told his father about her at all. Why? Did he not want his father to know about them? Was he ashamed of their relationship? It hadn't all been a lie, right? He cared for her, didn't he?

Her silence and the hurt in her expression was rather easy for Jor-El to read. "Miss Lane, I did not give Kal the chance to tell me about you."

"Then why do you ask if we're involved?" Lois inquired, suddenly confused on where that had come from if Clark hadn't even mentioned her to him. Something didn't add up here.

"I removed Kal's memories of his experiences on Earth and noticed you appeared in most of them in rather intimate moments," Jor-El revealed. "I've had several hours to reflect on it all and the only conclusion – which I fear may be the truth – is that you and he have a relationship that is more than what you would consider friends."

"You removed Clark's memories?" Lois gasped, hardly comprehending the rest of what he'd said. "How dare you!" She began to panic. Clark wouldn't remember her. He would never come back to her! Jor-El had taken him away in such a way that made it impossible for her to get him back. Her heart slammed against her ribcage as her throat felt like it was sealing itself shut.

Krypto let out a snarl and took a step towards Jor-El, baring his teeth.

"I removed them because I was afraid of losing him!" Jor-El explained, completely unfazed by the fact that a giant dog was about to pounce on him. To him, Krypto was just an ordinary dog; he didn't realize that he possessed the same abilities as Kryptonians.

Lois, however, knew this. Desirous to avoid physical attacks, she put a hand on Krypto's head. "Easy boy," she muttered stroking his fur. Krypto continued to growl but he backed off.

Jor-El watched with silent fascination. He'd never seen anyone able to tame Krypto besides his son. "Miss Lane, please, answer my question."

Lois frowned. "Since you removed his memories I don't know if it matters anymore but yes we're involved. We're soul mates."

Jor-El felt like the wind had been knocked out of his lungs. Soul mates. His son had exchanged the Sealing Vow with a human being. He had connected with an alien! "How is this possible?" he whispered, stunned.

"Search me," Lois said with a shrug. "I didn't even know there was such a thing until it happened."

The magnitude of his actions crashing upon him, Jor-El put his hand against the wall to steady himself. In ignorance he'd removed his son from his soul mate. What kind of parent did such a thing? No wonder Kal-El had looked so distraught when he'd ordered him to leave Earth! Jor-El had mistaken those emotions for foolish delusions of grandeur but now he saw the whole picture. What floored him was that even though Kal-El knew that his soul mate was on Earth, he left anyway. He doomed himself to eternal misery for the sake of obeying Kryptonian law. Why did that infuriate Jor-El so much? Why hadn't Kal-El stood up for himself, for his love, for his new life?

Then Jor-El remembered that he hadn't really given his son a chance to. He'd invoked the law upon him out of impatience, anger, and fear. He had foolishly only thought of himself. He hadn't even considered the repercussions of his actions. His son, now without memories of his soul mate, would be doomed to a short life of misery. At this moment he might be experiencing a harrowing hole in his heart, an aching pain that he couldn't even explain, and it was all Jor-El's fault. And his soul mate, this young woman before him, was probably feeling the same way. In fact, as he looked into her eyes, he could see the sorrow, the pain. He'd caused this.

"What have I done?" he whispered, agonized.

"Hey, are you alright?" Lois asked, seeing the horror on Jor-El's face.

Jor-El looked up at her, amazed. "Do you not hate me for taking him away from you?"

Lois folded her arms. "I don't hate you but I'm infuriated that you did. If I had super strength I'd slap you as hard as I could but since I don't, I'll have to settle for making you feel guilty." And then the rampage started. When Lois was angry, when she was totally past her point, she was a hurricane that had to inflict as much damage as possible in its wake. "How dare you!" she seethed, stepping towards him.

"Who do you think you are, stripping happiness from everyone? Clark has done nothing wrong. In fact, he's tried to always do what you told him to do. His whole life he's been attempting to live up to your expectations, pushing himself to be the picture perfect son. I know how that feels. Though I'll always deny it, I try every day to make my dad proud. Why? Because I want him to love me." – a sob escaped Lois' throat but she plowed forward – "All Clark has ever wanted was your love. He told me about how much he tried to do everything you asked him to do growing up but it never seemed to satisfy you. He said you pushed him away, expecting more than what he'd given. Those were his best efforts and you practically spat on them. It's no wonder that the two of you are dissatisfied with the other. You don't talk things out! You're just like me and my dad. We've gotten to the point where we can hardly stand to be around each other. Why? Because we're both too stubborn to get things out in the open.

"And because you're like this, you took Clark away from here without even listening to his side of the story. You ripped his memories away from him and now he doesn't even remember me. You don't know what it feels like, do you? To be broken? To feel lost? I've tried to hide my feelings from everyone else but the truth is I'm barely keeping it together. I feel like I've lost my drive, my passions, and that I'm just going with the motions so I don't completely break down. I'm forcing myself to move forward but I can't see or feel things the way I did before. I'm falling apart and it's your fault."

Wiping the tears off her cheeks, Lois turned away from Jor-El. She hated feeling like this, wearing her emotions on her sleeve. Ever since Clark had entered her life, her carefully constructed outer shell had been completely obliterated. Now she was a nervous wreck. She was frustrated that one person could undo what had taken years to perfect. Lois Lane did not allow people to see her weak. She did not allow her emotions to get the best of her. She was the fearless reporter who marched into chaos and danger without showing the slightest ounce of inner fear swirling under her cold exterior. At least, that was what she was before Clark. But now, now she realized that the drive, the emotion, the passions, had amplified since he'd stepped into her life. Clark made her better, made her push her limits in a way she never had before. And now he was gone and so was her drive. She loved and hated that she was so dependent upon him. A part of her longed for things to go back to the way they were before, where she guarded her heart and protected her true vulnerability while chasing after things and attempting to live life the best she knew how. But a greater part longed for Clark, who made life, life. He had transformed her into something more and she longed for that to come back.

"If there is even an ounce of compassion in your heart, please," Lois begged, "bring him back to me. I can't live my life the way I want to without him in it."

Jor-El stared at the remarkable young woman before him in wonder. Tears fell down her face, her emotions freely displayed for him to see. Her soul was suffering. A strong desire to hug this woman nearly undid Jor-El. Forcing his arms to stay at his side, his hands formed into fists.

"Miss Lane," he began, trying to keep his emotions steady, "I am a selfish, unrelentingly stubborn father. I am imperfect and as such prone to make hasty decisions. Understand that I really only want what is best for my son and most of the time I make decisions for him concerning what I feel will make him happy. You would think that years of mistakes would make me change but I keep making more concerning his wellbeing. In my anger I have created so much chaos. I now see my error and I beg your forgiveness. I apologize for the pain you are feeling. You are meant to be with my son and I have come between the two of you. I'm sorry. I would bring him back immediately but there are things going on among my people that prevent me from doing so."

"What kind of things?" Lois asked.

Jor-El sighed, shaking his head. Was it wise to tell her? Though she wasn't a Kryptonian, she had somewhat of a right to know why he was withholding Kal-El from her. Besides, he had a feeling that she would pester him until he explained things to her anyway. It was better to just let her in on the current state of affairs with his people that to have her force it out of him. Sighing again, he muttered, "I fear someone is trying to orchestrate a coup. I have to get Kara, Krypto, and the rest of the iron I need and return to the Endurance as quickly as possible in order to stop what very well may lead to war."

"Let me come with you," Lois urged, her desire to see Clark overcoming common sense.

Jor-El shook his head. "I can't allow that. My people don't trust your kind. They are very skeptical and part of me fears they will treat you with hostility."

"I can't just stay here when Clark may be in trouble," Lois began to argue when someone cleared their throat behind her. Lois whirled around.

"Miss Lane, the General will see you now," the guard at the gate said before retreating back to his post.

Lois had completely forgotten about meeting with her father. Gathering her emotions, she hoped her face wasn't red. Forcing the cold exterior to dominate her features, she replied, "It's about time! We're going to have to continue this later. For now, you're coming with me," she said to Jor-El.

He shook his head. "I don't have time to waste, Miss Lane. Allow me to take Krypto from you."

Lois's hand tightened on Krypto's leash. He was the only guarantee she had that Clark would return. He wouldn't leave Krypto alone. "No."

_I'm not going anywhere!_ Krypto growled, moving closer to Lois.

Jor-El was growing frustrated again. "Do you not see the magnitude of the situation we face, Krypto?" he asked, looking down at the dog in disapproval. "I need to remove all traces of Krypton from this planet. You must come with me!"

Krypto shook his head. _No._

Lois silently started grasping at anything that would keep Jor-El from taking off. She needed to make him see that she needed to come with him. Maybe she could placate him for now. "How about you come with me and Krypto to meet my dad? It will only take a few minutes. Then we'll take you to where Kara is and the three of you can go."

Jor-El frowned, already shaking his head in disagreement. "Time, Miss Lane –"

"It won't take long," Lois urged. "We'll be in and out of here in less than ten minutes; I can almost guarantee you on that."

Jor-El sighed. He was wasting time arguing with her. "Fine," he snapped.

Cheered, Lois turned on her heel. "Good, now come on. We don't want to keep the General waiting."

Jor-El followed after her, grumbling the whole way. He really didn't have time to waste but there was an annoying part of him that wanted to know why his son had chosen this woman. Therefore, he somewhat corralled his impatience to follow after her and Krypto as the two of them marched into the military base without a backward glance.


End file.
